Dois Mundos
by Lily Dragon
Summary: Pois, é diário. Se dizem que homens são de marte e mulheres são de vênus, Tiago Potter é de mercúcio, e eu sou de Plutão- Lily Evans entra em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, onde encontra suas amigas, seus professores... e Tiago Potter.
1. Sobre a fic

Eu sei que estou só chateando vocês ao invés de escrever a história propriamente dita, mas achei que seria importante colocar algumas coisinhas (não esquentem, não vou demorar muito)

Sobre a Fic,

- A fic fala de como Lily finalmente começou a gostar de Tiago/James Potter, através do diário dela.

Sobre as rewiews,

- Me escrevam, por favor!!!!

- Eu vou tentar responder a todas as rewiews (me avisem se não quiserem que eu responda)

- Qualquer coisa, o meu e-mail é 

Sobre as N/As,

- Todas as espostas de rewiews serão respondiadas nas N/As

- E todas as outras coisinhas importantes.

Sobre a Atualização,

- Eu vou tentar atualizar toda semana, mas não posso garantir (vida de aluno é fogo!!!)

- O primeiro capítulo vem na sexta-feira, dia 14 de Maio.

Disclaimer:

Eu não possuo Harry Poter nem qualquer personagem vinculado á ele.

Obrigado pela paciência, e não percam o Primeiro Capítulo de "Dois Mundos"!!!!

Luisa


	2. Angus e Petúnia

N/A: Finalmente o primeiro cap!!!

Agradecimentos para: Manu Wood, Gabrielle Delacour, Patrícia Granger, Queen Julia, e as minhas amigas do BHG Nicki, June e Julia!!!

Capítulo 1- Angus e Petúnia

Meu diário:

Bem, normalmente as pessoas começam a escrever com um "Querido Diário...", mas isto é muito usado muito comum. E, realmente, eu sou exatamente o contrário do que se pode chamar de uma garota comum.Ah, eu esqueci de acrescentar, meu nome é Lílian Evans (me chamam de Lily) e sou uma bruxa.Eu não sabia disso até que, há sete anos atrás, recebi uma carta dizendo que eu iria para Hogwarts, escola onde eu ainda estudo e vou cursar meu sétimo ano.

Agora, e para todos, eu sou uma garota "fora do comum", para a minha "querida irmãzinha" Petúnia, eu sou uma aberração da natureza que deveria se atração de um circo de horrores! Pra ela, qualquer coisa fora do comum é horrorosa (principalmente eu), por isso ela detesta a magia. Bem, já é de se notar que ela me detesta, e faz de tudo para que as minhas férias sejam um inferno quando ela está por perto. É realmente uma pena que eu não possa fazer magia fora da escola enquanto não for maior de idade. Seria realmente engraçado ver Petúnia transformada em um sapo gordo, ou talvez em uma barata...  Ela realmente não perde por esperar quando eu fizer 17 em setembro... Já sinto até pena dela.

Bem, mas enquanto isso ela consegue realmente me atormentar. Imagine só que ela traz aquele noivo nojento ela, o Dursley, para jantar aqui quase todos os dias! Grosseiro, mal educado e feio como a peste, eu preferiria ser beijada por um dementador a ser beijada por ele... E para piorar ainda mais a situação, ele é exatamente igual a minha irmã: detesta todo tipo de coisa anormal, e conseqüentemente, não consegue suportar a idéia de que posa existir alguma coisa tão fora do comum como a magia. É óbvio que Petúnia não contou a ele sobre a magia, pois, segundo ela " Meu querido Valter ficaria chocado se soubesse da existência de uma aberração da natureza como você!". Portanto ela diz a ele que eu sou mentalmente perturbada e que não falo coisa com coisa. Ela prefere dizer que tem uma irmã débil mental a ter que admitir que tem uma bruxa na família. Como eu amo a minha irmã...

Como eu já disse, aquele projeto malsucedido de ser humano vem aqui todos os dias, e eu tenho que fingir que a magia não existe e ficar o jantar inteiro ouvindo sobre aquela companhia de brocas na qual ele começou a trabalhar e outras coisas fúteis. E nada me deixa mais irritada do que quando ele se dirige a mim como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos, falando devagar e repetindo tudo pelo menos duas vezes. Eu seria capaz de explodir no meio da sala de jantar, mas sei que os meus pais ficariam realmente magoados comigo.Mas realmente é difícil ficar por uma hora inteira ouvindo uma conversa chata sem poder fazer nada.Não sei se sou capaz de odiar alguém mais do que a minha irmã. Todos os dias eu ficava pensando em uma maneira de me vingar de tudo isso, mas a oportunidade veio hoje, e realmente foi bem melhor do que eu teria pensado, mesmo que eu não tenha planejado nada. Na verdade, quem cuidou disso foi Angus, minha coruja.

Conheci Angus no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Na época, ele era uma corujinha magra e faminta, que encontrei no chão dos jardins.Era negra como pichem e tinha grandes olhos amarelos. Ela estava sendo torturada por alguns sonserinos mais velhos que estavam passando por ali, e a atingiam com feitiços. A corujinha piava e se contorcia, mas não podia fazer nada. Chocada com a cena, eu fui correndo até lá, peguei a coruja e saí correndo. Sem saber aonde ir, fui até o guarda caça da escola, Hagrid, que cuidou das feridas da corujinha. Eu o visitava todos os dias, e acabei ficando amiga de Hagrid, que se ofereceu para treinar Angus para seu uma coruja-correio. Eu aceitei, e acompanhei a "educação" de Angus passo a passo. Ele se saiu muito bem, e logo estava pronto para ser a minha mascote. Eu achava engraçado o jeito orgulho da pequena coruja, e por isso a chamei Angus, um nome de guerreiro.Mas, com o tempo, Angus deixou de ser uma pequena corujinha. Repentinamente ele começou a crescer, e cresceu até ficar vinte centímetros mais alto e gordo do que qualquer coruja. Precisei aumentar muito a gaiola e a quantidade de comida para Angus, que tinha se tornado a maior coruja que já tinha posto as patas em Hogwarts. Era engraçado ver como todos se espantavam ao ver uma coruja negra e enorme voando em minha direção. Mas, além de ser meu coruja correio, Angus era meu amigo fiel companheiro.

Bem, e foi meu querido Angus que se vingou de Petúnia por mim, e causando um verdadeiro choque naquele múmia do Dursley. Foi assim:

Eu estava na sala, lendo "Hogwarts - uma história", quando Petúnia chegou e me disse:

-Vá guardar as suas coisas, aberração; o meu noivo vai chegar a qualquer momento!     

Sempre que o Dursley vinha, eu tinha que guardar os meus livros no meu quarto e trancar Angus, que normalmente ficava solto, na gaiola.

- Vá você, Petúnia-disse eu, seca. Eu já estava estressada por que ela tinha tentado trancar Angus para fora de casa, e não ia aturar mais suas gracinhas.

A muito contragosto, Petúnia foi recolhendo meus livros como quem recolhe lixo, e jogou-os de qualquer jeito no meu quarto. Mas, ao parar diante da gaiola de Angus, ela vacilou.

-Venha trancar esta ave nojenta! Não quero pegar nenhuma doença deste animal pestilento!- berrou ela do meu quarto.

Petúnia tinha um pouco de medo de Angus, que intimidava pelo tamanho, e já não morria de amores por Petúnia.

Pesarosamente eu me levantei do sofá e rumei para o meu quarto. Angus estava em cima da minha escrivaninha, e olhava feio para minha irmã.

-Não ofenda Angus, Petúnia, eu já te disse que pode ser perigoso-Eu chamei Angus e o tranquei. Ele não se opôs, mas olhava perigosamente para minha irmã.

Mas, uma vez que Angus estava preso, Petúnia se considerou segura, e continuou falando:

-Não sei como papai e mamãe deixam este animal sujo viver aqui, ele devia ser expulso desta casa!- Se provocar Angus uma vez era perigoso, faze-lo duas vezes era pura loucura. Angus bateu suas enormes asas em protesto e piou indignado, com cara de quem jurava vingança.

Neste momento a campainha tocou e Petúnia saiu correndo para atender. Enquanto isso, eu fui arrastando os pés até a sala, já me preparando para aquele tédio. 'Isto aqui é pior do que aula de História da Magia', pensei. Ouvi do hall a familiar voz embargada do noivo da minha irmã, e fui me sentar à mesa. Entediada, eu ouvia aquela conversa chata sobre inflação e outras coisas trouxas, quando ouvi  Angus, que batia contra a gaiola irritado.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Dursley

-É Angus, a minha coruja, - disse eu.

Petúnia e o Dursley se entreolharam com uma expressão incrédula. Era óbvio que ele pensava que eu não batia bem da cabeça. Continuamos a jantar, até que de repente ouviu-se um estouro e, repentinamente, um borrão preto passou voando pela escada em direção a Petúnia.

- Socorro, socorro! Tirem esta coisa imunda de mim!!- eu me dobrei de tanto rir. Realmente, quando Angus cismava com algo, não tinha nada que o contivesse, nem mesmo cadeados e gaiolas. Ele atacava os cabelos de Petúnia com fúria, sem machuca-la, contudo (que pena!). Valter Dursley olhava pasmo para a cena, aparentemente sem saber o que fazer.

-Lílian, por favor, tira este bicho de cima de mim, eu te imploro!!!- Petúnia estava a beira das lágrimas, e meus pais começaram a se preocupar.

-Angus, vem cá garoto, já chega.- disse eu por fim, e ele voou para o meu braço.Quando pousou, encarou satisfeito todos os presentes.

-Mas o que significa isso?- Dursley parecia sem fala. Rindo até não poder mais, expliquei para ele sobre a magia e o correio coruja, e ele me encarou, ainda incrédulo.

-Mas isto não pode se verdade!- exclamou ele- não é, Petúnia?

-Não Valter, é verdade sim- minha irmã parecia transtornada.

-Bem, acho que é melhor eu ir andando- disse ele finalmente, e, ainda chocado, pegou o casaco e foi embora.

- LÍLIAN, SUA ABERRAÇÃO! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CONTOU TUDO PARA O MEU NOIVO!!SUA...-Após um momento de choque, Petúnia se recuperou e começou a gritar comigo. Mas Angus fez menção de abrir suas asas, e ela se aquietou rapidamente.

-Lily, mas o que aconteceu com o Angus? –perguntou a minha mãe, confusa.

-Petúnia ofendeu Angus, mamãe -expliquei- e ele é um pouco sensível...

Nossa, este foi realmente um dia inesquecível, eu mal posso esperar para contar para as minhas amigas...

Estou olhando no relógio e já são meia noite e alguma coisa, é melhor eu ir dormir...

Boa noite

Lily Evans

N/A: E aí, gostaram? Se gostaram, comentem, e se não gostaram, comentem também!!! Please! faz cara de cachorrinho molhado.

Esperem que semana que vem tem mais!!!!!!

Luisa


	3. Encontrando Nicki Newman

NA/ Lá vou eu de novo...

Respondendo rewiews:

Ameria Asakura Black: Bem, eu sei que ficou meio rápido e confuso mas a Lily estava cansada de ser chamada de débil mental, e aproveitou a oportunidade para contar pra ele, já que o Angus tinha feito toda aquela bagunça e a Petúnia estava ocupada... Eu vou tentar detalhar um pouquinho mais...

Belle Black Potter: obrigado!!! Eu também AAAAMO L/Ts, e sou carente por rewiews... Bem, eu vou tentar postar toda sexta-feira, prometo... (pode me esganar se eu me atrasar!) Ah, a sua fic está ótima! **leiam mau começo, final feliz, é muito boa** 

Pikena:  Brigado! E não esquenta, que eu vou tentar atualizar toda semana (senão, dá pra ver que o pessoal me mata)

Lillix: valeu... olha, pelo jeito, se eu não atualizar a fic regularmente, posso convidar todo mundo para o meu velório...

Manu Wood: faz cara de malvada é, realmente, o Angus vai aprontar muito em Hogwarts... quem será que ele vai atacar primeiro? HUAHUAHUA... (eu acho que vou por em prática a sua sugestão)

June: Ieeee! Seus pais gostaram também? to fazendo sucesso!

Nicki: Agora só falta a Zuia escrever para completar... ah, e aguarde que a minha Nicki (da fic) promete...

Miella Boyd Black: Eu estava lendo a sua fic bem na hora em que chegou a sua rewiew... Bem, acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, porque o Tiago/James só vem no próximo capítulo...(hehe... como eu sou malvada...)

Eu sei que fica esquisito, mas eu quero dedicar este capítulo ao meu lindo cachorrão Dolfi, que me inspirou a fazer o Angus (sério, ele já atacou o meu irmão quando ele quis me bater!), e a minha amiga Nicki, que me cedeu o apelido...

Capítulo 2- Nicki e Aquiles

Meu Diário:

Bem, hoje chegou a carta de Hogwarts. E, bem... EU VOU SER A MONITORA CHEFE DE HOGWARTS!!!Não consigo nem acreditar... Realmente, fiquei tão feliz quando soube que seria monitora chefe que si pulando e gritando pela casa, o que deve ter realmente assustado os vizinhos... Foi assim:

Estávamos todos sentados à mesa tomando café, quando uma coruja castanha veio e pousou no meio da mesa. Petúnia recuou assustada (acho que depois do episódio com Angus ela ficou traumatizada), e eu fui ver o conteúdo carta. Tinha o timbre de Hogwarts, e estava destinado a srta. Lílian Evans.

-A carta de Hogwarts chegou, mamãe.- Disse eu, animada. Como era sábado e tínhamos o dia livre, achei que poderíamos ir ao beco diagonal para comprar o meu material.

-Que ótimo Lily. Eu precisava mesmo ir a Londres hoje para... O que é isso? -meu pai começou a falar, mas, ao virar o envelope de cabeça para baixo, caiu dele uma insígnia de ouro. Por um tempo, eu apenas olhei para o objeto, até que percebi um outro pedaço de pergaminho que eu não tinha aberto. Nele estava escrito: _Parabéns, senhorita Evans, a senhorita acaba de ser nomeada monitora chefe de Hogwarts... _E seguiam-se algumas instruções. Eu não consegui acreditar, fora nomeada monitora chefe!!!

-Meu Deus! Mãe, Pai, eu sou monitora chefe...- disse eu, sem fôlego. Por alguns minutos eu fiquei parada, fitando a insígnia, até que de repente eu deixei escapar um grito de alegria.

-Doida, até parece que... –Petúnia começou, mas calou-se diante do olhar de papai. Mas eu estava simplesmente feliz demais até mesmo para brigar com minha irmã, e saí correndo pela casa, sem conseguir me conter de felicidade. Subi e desci as escadas feito uma louca, até que eu cheguei ao meu quarto. Angus estava empoleirado na minha cadeira e dormia, mas, ao me ver, voou até o meu ombro.

-Angus, meu lindo... Eu sou monitora chefe!- disse, acariciando suas penas. Angus piou satisfeito com o carinho e se aconchegou mais. Desci correndo as escadas para a mesa, a fim de falar com meus pais sobre o beco diagonal.

-Já conseguiu se controlar?-perguntou Petúnia, me olhando como se eu fosse uma bolota de mofo ambulante. Mas, como Angus ainda estava em meu ombro, ela não ousou dizer mais nada.

-Bem, podemos ir ao beco diagonal hoje?-perguntei, ignorando-a. Meus pais concordaram, afinal nós moramos bem perto de Londres, e eu adoro ver meus livros novos...

-Mas vamos hoje à tarde, Lily, pois eu preciso ir ao trabalho resolver algumas coisas pela manhã.-meu pai disse.

Está bem, pai - eu disse e saí correndo para mandar um bilhete para Nicki.

Em meu quarto eu peguei tinta, minha pena preta (presente de Angus) e um rolo de pergaminho que estavam sobre a escrivaninha, e escrevi um bilhete realmente curto para a minha melhor amiga.

_Nicki,_

_Bem, hoje à tarde eu vou ao beco diagonal, comprar o meu material escolar. Você pode vir junto? _

_Lily_

Eu achei que o bilhete estava bom, mas realmente é difícil escrever tão pouco, com a minha felicidade, então acrescentei:

_PS: Tenho novidades eletrizantes para te contar... _

E, antes que eu tivesse uma compulsão por escrever uma longa carta, amarrei a carta na perna comprida de Angus e disse:

-Entregue o mais rápido que puder, e não volte até conseguir uma resposta, está bem?- e o soltei. Angus abriu suas enormes asas e voou o mais rápido que pode, para não dar na vista dos vizinhos. Fiquei olhando o ponto negro que era o meu corujão se distanciar por um tempo, então fechei a janela e fiquei imaginando quanto tempo Angus levaria para chegar a Londres, onde Nicki morava.

Na verdade, os pais de Nicki viviam em uma fazenda afastada das cidades, onde criam cavalos alados. Mas como Nicki não gosta muito do campo, ela passa as férias com os tios, que moram em um apartamento no centro de Londres.

 Conheci Nicolle Newman, ou simplesmente Nicki, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de chagar a estação de King's Cross, e não sabia como chegar a plataforma 9 ¾ . Já eram quase onze horas, e eu já estava ficando desesperada quando vi Nicki passar, e notei que ela era positivamente mágica: trajava vestes azul turquesa, e carregava um grande malão com o brasão de Hogwarts. Seus pais a acompanhavam, trajando também vestes bruxas, que atraiam muitos olhares curiosos. Segui-a com os olhos, e vi quando ela simplesmente sumiu na parede. Sem saber como ela atravessara a parede nem o que fazer, rumei até a parede para investigar melhor. Eu realmente me assustei quando, ao tocar a parede minha mão atravessou o muro aparentemente sólido. Assim consegui atravessar e chegar ao trem. Ao chegar lá me senti realmente sozinha (meus pais não podiam atravessar a barreira) e tratei logo de procurar um lugar. Todas as cabines pareciam estar cheias de gente, e percorri metade do trem até achar uma cabine, onde estava ninguém menos do que Nicki. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e logo começamos a conversar, e logo nos tornamos amigas. Eu e Nicki somos totalmente diferentes. Nicki vem de uma linhagem de bruxos que nenhum sonserino metido a besta poderia questionar, enquanto eu nasci de uma família trouxa. Nicki é filha única e não sabia quase nada sobre o mundo trouxa até entrar para Hogwarts, quando deixou a fazenda dos pais.Mas, estranhamente, são essas e outras diferenças que nos mantém juntas, o que torna nossa amizade realmente divertida. Nicki sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, e, apesar de eu me dar bem com as outras meninas, nós estamos sempre grudadas. Sempre partilhamos nossos segredos e tudo mais, mas só agora que ela está fazendo suspense comigo.

No final do 6o ano, ela começou a namorar, mas eu realmente não sei quem é o felizardo. Quando quer, Nicki sabe ser misteriosa. Eu escrevi para ela as férias inteiras, perguntando a ela, mas ela sempre dizia que "vou contar quando te vê ao vivo..." e mudava de assunto. Senti ímpetos de mandar Angus atacá-la se não me contasse, mas achei que isso seria muito difícil, pois Angus não sabe ler. Passei a manhã inteira especulando sobre quando viria a minha resposta, quando, logo antes do almoço, Angus veio voando, satisfeito por ter feito uma entrega rápida. O bilhete de Nicki era tão curto quanto o meu, mas me deixou realmente feliz:

_Lily,_

_Bem, falei com os meus tios, e eles vão me deixar no caldeirão furado as 14:00. Encontre-me lá. _

_Beijos, _

_Nicki_

_P.S.: peça para Angus não voar direto para a minha janela, pois o Aquiles costuma dormir no peitoril da janela do meu quarto, e se assusta muito com isso._

Ao ler o P.S., não pude deixar de sorrir. Aquiles era o gato amarelo, magro e neurótico que Nicki tinha. Ele era muito medroso, e morria de medo de qualquer coisa que fosse maior do que ele, principalmente Angus. Mas, no final das contas, Aquiles gosta muito de Nicki, é isso que conta.

Depois do almoço, entrei no carro com meus pais (Petúnia foi passar o dia com o porção do noivo dela), e rumamos para Londres.Às duas horas em ponto eu entrei n'O Caldeirão Furado Meus pais foram fazer compras no lado trouxa de Londres, e me deixaram dinheiro para comprar meu material escolar. Assim que entrei no bar, logo reconheci Nicki, que estava encostada na parede.

Nicki é uma garota muito bonita, aliás, uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu conheço. Tem olhos grandes e castanhos, e cabelos loiros levemente anelados, que descem até seus ombros graciosos. Seu rosto é redondo e bonito, que se ilumina cada vez que ela sorri. Mas Nicki faz questão de esconder sua beleza. Ela prende os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, que deixa escapar muitos fios rebeldes, e trança o cabelo preso no rabo. Esconde suas mãos graciosas com luvas sem dedos, para poder usar a varinha, e usa sempre vestes largas e pelo menos dois tamanhos maiores do que ela. Mas às vezes é até melhor assim, como diz ela. Parecendo tão comum, todos se surpreendem com sua beleza quando ela solta os cabelos.

Fui até Nicki e a abracei com força.

-Nicki, há quanto tempo...

-Lily, que bom ver você!!!- nos soltamos do abraço e fomos logo por o assunto em dia. Tentei persuadi-la a contar com quem ela estava namorando, mas ela me disse que só diria quando chegássemos em Hogwarts. Contei a ela sobre o meu novo cargo de monitora-chefe, e ela ficou realmente muito feliz com a notícia.

Passamos a tarde inteira fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal, nos divertindo muito com os artigos expostos em todas as lojas. Foi um dia realmente muito bom. Eu aproveite inclusive para comprar uma nova gaiola extragigante para Angus, já que ele tinha quebrado a outra...

Quando começou a escurecer nós saímos para o lado trouxa, onde encontrei meus pais, que se ofereceram para dar carona a Nicki, que educadamente recusou, dizendo que seus tios viriam lhe buscar mais tarde. Então seguimos para casa.

Uffs, hoje foi realmente um dia muito cheio, e nada como me deitar na cama e ler os meus novos livros.. o que eu vou fazer agora.

Boa noite!!!!

Lily Evans

N/A: Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Eu sei que o início pode ser um pouco cansativo, sempre voltando , com pouca ação, mas eu tinha que apresentar a Nicki, né?

Bem, se gostaram, se não gostaram, se querem dar sugestões, comentem!!! POR FAVOR!!!!

Ehm, eu vou ver se consigo fazer o próximo capítulo para sexta que vem. (se já foi uma correria para fazer esse, imagine o outro...)

Luisa


	4. Emoções Conflitantes

N/A: Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz em saber que vocês leram a minha fic!!! Continuem comentando!

Respondendo:

Belle: Hehe... realmente, a Nicki ficou muito legal, mas você não imagina quem é o namorado misterioso dela...

June: Bem, na verdade, eu tava criando a Nicki desde ante de começar o DM (o que você acha que eu faço nas aulas chatas de alemão?!, mas realmente 'baixou" uma inspiração na hora...

Pikena: Hehe... acho que você vai continuar ficando curiosa... ele vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer...

Nati Lupin: Eu nem sei daonde surgiu o Aquiles, mas acho que ele é o mascote perfeito para a Nicki! Eu só sei que o coitado vai sofrer um bocado este ano...(aliás, a sua fica tá muito boa, continue escrevendo...)

Quero dedicar este capítulo a Belle, que salvou o meu sábado com a 1a rewiew, e a todas as pessoas que comentaram a fic, e ainda á Karl Orf, que compôs Carmina Burana, a música que serviu de trilha sonora para este capítulo...

(e queria culpar uma certa pessoa, pois o certo sonho que eu tive com ela me deixou confusa demais até para escrever, por isso, não se assustem se o capítulo não estiver muito bom...)

3- Emoções Conflitantes

Bem, diário, aqui estou eu, sentada no peitoril da minha janela, pensando no dia de amanhã, e lutando contra duas emoções diferentes. Afinal, hoje é o meu último dia de férias, e eu fico muito feliz com isso. Passei o dia inteiro me preparando: arrumando as malas, recolhendo meus livros, penas e pergaminhos, limpando a gaiola de Angus (que não ficou nada satisfeito em ter que ficar sem a sua gaiola nova), revisando as matérias... Eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber que eu vou rever Hogwarts, com Nicki, os professores, as aulas e os corredores, a biblioteca, o salão comunal e... Potter. Bem, ao ver este último eu não fico nada feliz. Aliás, é ele o motivo de eu ter emoções conflitantes dentro de mim. Você deve estar perguntando: afinal, como pode alguém odiar tanto outra pessoa a ponto de ficar desanimada com Hogwarts por causa dele? Mas, antes de tudo, isso merece uma explicação.

Eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer Tiago Potter no meu primeiro ano, logo antes de ser selecionada. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano estavam em fila, inclusive eu, e esperavam a Mc Gonagall chegar para nos levar ao salão principal. Eu estava apavorada, pois não sabia como nós seríamos selecionados. E se tivéssemos que fazer alguma magia? Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, estava quase entrando em pânico.Olhei para o lado e lá estava Nicki, tranqüila como se estivesse em uma simples fila para o almoço.

-Você sabe como nós vamos ser selecionadas?- perguntei, ansiosa.

-Não sei, não. Meus pais não quiseram me contar, dizem que vai ser uma surpresa.

-E você não está com medo?- perguntei, admirada.

-Não, e por que estaria?- antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um menino de magricela cabelos pretos bagunçados e óculos que estava arás de nós se meteu na conversa.

-Ah, isso é por que ela não sabe o que tem no salão principal- disse ele, com uma cara amedrontada.-Dizem que tem monstros horríveis que nós temos que enfrentar...

Naquela hora eu estava realmente prestes a cair no choro de medo, mas o  garotos simplesmente começarou a rir da minha cara.

Meu sangue começou a subir, e eu estava ficando vermelha de raiva. Eu podia estar com medo do que ia acontecer, mas não tinha medo algum daquele garoto convencido. Furiosa, abri a minha boca para dizer o quanto ele era imbecil, quando a prof, Minerva chegou, dizendo que deveríamos entrar. Imediatamente, eu passei de vermelha a branca, e segui a jovem professora sem dizer um pio.

Foi realmente um alívio saber que nós só teríamos que experimentar um chapéu velho, e me acalmei. Mas, intimamente, jurei vingança ao maldito garoto, que descobri se chamar Potter. Infelizmente, ele acabou na mesma casa que eu, Grifinória.

Mas se esse Potter fosse simplesmente um chato que me odiasse, seria uma situação até melhor do que a minha.Seria realmente melhor se ele não me suportasse,assim cada um estaria em seu canto e todos seriam felizes. Mas, não, aquele maldito Potter me convida para sair desde o terceiro ano!!! É simplesmente impossível que alguém possa ser tão chato, metido, arrogante , mesquinho,hipócrita e orgulhoso do que Potter, azarando todos pelo seu caminho, me chamando para sair a cada 5 minutos.. . eu até perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele já fez isso e de quantas vezes eu já dei um fora nele. Mas, além de tudo, ele ainda é cabeça dura. Parece que nunca vai desistir. Eu fico realmente sonhando com o dia em que ele vai parar de me convidar para sair. Mas enquanto isso... Arght, eu fico furiosa só de pensar nele...

Bem, é melhor eu parar por aqui, ou vou acabar me descontrolando. Afinal, se eu não dormir bem, vou acabar me atrasando...

Boa Noite (ainda tenho que guardar você no malão, ou vou acabar me esquecendo)

Lily Evans

N/A: Eu sei que este capítulo está mais curto do que os outros, mas quase que ele não sai hoje!!! (realmente, não sei como um simples sonho pode me afetar tanto...)

Obrigado a todos que me escreveram, e continuem comentando!!!!!

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, acho que vai sair no sábado ou antes, (afinal, HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban estréia no dia 4, e adivinha aonde eu vou...)se der tempo. Hehe...

Luisa


	5. De Volta ao Lar

N/A: Quero primeiramente pedir desculpas pelo terceiro capítulo... (até eu admito: foi o pior que eu já escrevi), e, também, implorar pelo perdão pelo meu atraso... É que simplesmente não deu tempo nem inspiração para escrever (TPM é fogo...)

Mas, be, aí vai o quarto capítulo de Dois Mundos!

Respondendo as rewiews:

Pikena: sério que você achou legal? Que bom, pelo menos alguém gostou!!! Mas não esquenta, este aqui está um pouquinho mais longo...

Nicki: É, foi por causa do sonho n.2 com o feliz que eu fiquei assim... Ehm, e então, este cap. está melhor?? (ow, eu vou te matar de suspense)

June: Bem, até agora, só você já sabe...  mas a  minha maldade de fugitiva de Azkaban e discípula do tio Voldie não tem fim com os outros...MUAHUAHUAHUA...

Nati Lupin: Eu sei como é este tipo de sonho... eu já sonhei com isso três vezes! Mas bem, os sonhos passam, e eu pude continuar a escrever (espero que este capítulo esteja bom...)

Capítulo 4

Bem, eu estou simplesmente exausta, mas totalmente feliz. Cheguei em Hogwarts hoje, e estou no meu dormitório, deitada na minha cama, tudo como sempre foi nestes últimos sete anos. É uma sensação realmente boa a de estar em um lugar acolhedor, quente e seco.É realmente bom se sentir finalmente em casa. Não que eu não goste dos meus pais. Pelo contrário, eu os amo, mas acho que Hogwarts se tornou realmente o meu lar. E fico feliz também de pensar que amanhã recomeço as aulas, com novas matérias e muitas coisas a serem aprendidas...

Mas momentos calmos de reflexão como esses foram realmente raros no meu dia, que, por sinal, foi muito atribulado!

De manhã bem cedo eu acordei, ansiosa, e fui checar se não tinha nada faltando. Vasculhei a casa inteira a procura de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter perdido (menos o quarto de Petúnia, no qual eu não poria os pés nem que me pagassem para isso) e fui acordar meus pais, que ainda dormiam.Eles logo se levantaram e foram se arrumar, pois não poderíamos chegar atrasados em um dia tão importante. Mamãe preparou um café da manhã reforçado, do qual eu só consegui comer duas fatias de torrada e já saí correndo para trancar Angus na gaiola, que é a última coisa a se fazer. Angus não gosta muito de ficar trancado, mas ele não reclamou, pois sabia com certeza que eu nunca trancaria ele sem que precisasse realmente fazer isso. Mas mesmo assim, ele só me deixou passar o cadeado mágico (eu não poderia correr riscos) quando eu prometi que iria o soltar assim que pudesse. Meu pai me ajudou a descer o malão até o carro, e logo estávamos todos no carro, partindo para Londres. Petúnia acabou indo junto também, queria fazer compras com a mamãe, e o fato de termos Angus e Petúnia no mesmo ambiente tornava o clima da viajem um pouco... Tenso. Mamãe ia na frente junto com papai, que dirigia, e Petúnia, Angus e eu íamos atrás, porque a gaiola de Angus era demasiadamente grande para caber em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o banco de trás. Petúnia estava em um estado de extremo mau humor, mas não ousava fazer movimentos bruscos, pois Angus a olhava ameaçadoramente, piando de vez em quando. Então, Petúnia se dedicou ao seu hobby nas viagens: reclamar. Sempre que vamos a algum lugar, ela começa a reclamar de tudo. Do calor, do tempo, da estrada, do carro... E, inevitavelmente, ela começou a reclamar de Angus.

-Meu espaço aqui está reduzido, estou aqui totalmente espremida só por causa de um bicho balofo que não cabe nem em uma gaiola normal e...- mas Angus não gostou muito de ser chamado de balofo, e lançou a minha irmã um de seus olhares mortais. E, bem, só as pessoas que já receberam este olhar sabem como é aterrorizante uma coruja enorme, preta, de garras e bico afiado dizendo "eu te mato" com os olhos. Como era de se esperar, Petúnia se calou na hora, e não disse nada pelo resto da viagem. Um silêncio um tanto desagradável se seguiu pelo resto da viagem, interrompido só eventualmente pelos pios indignados de Angus quando o carro dava solavancos. No final da viagem Angus estava com um humor particularmente perigoso, e arrumava suas penas pomposamente  enquanto desembarcávamos as coisas.

 Nós chegamos bem cedo à estação King's Cross, mas esta era a minha intenção, já que, como monitora-chefe, ficaria mal se eu me atrasasse. Despedi-me brevemente de meus pais (mas nem olhei para Petúnia) e tratei logo de atravessar a passagem. Uns poucos alunos adiantados se encontravam na estação, e eu tratei logo de ir para o vagão dos monitores. O vagão se encontrava completamente vazio, então aproveitei para vestir o uniforme e prender meu novo distintivo de monitora chefe nas vestes.Conforme me dizia a carta de Mc Gonagall, eu deveria receber os novos monitores e explicar-lhes o que era o seu cargo e o que eles deveriam fazer. Eu tinha preparado um pergaminho, onde anotara todos os tópicos importantes, para não me esquecer na hora de falar com eles.Eu o deixara no bolso das vestes, e o reli mais uma vez antes de ir me sentar ao lado do local onde eu tinha deixado a gaiola de Angus. Assim que me sentei, notei que havia um pergaminho lacrado ao meu lado, e tinha o meu nome e o de Alexander Flink nele. Imediatamente eu abri o pergaminho, que continha apenas mais instruções de Mc Gonagall, e a nova senha (rabo de dragão). Também dizia que eu deveria passar os horários e tarefas para os monitores. "Fácil", pensei. "Pelo menos não vou ter que levar os pequenos para a torre".

Depois de ler a carta por inteiro eu fiquei esperando sentada na cabine.Um a um, oito quintanistas entraram na cabine e se sentaram, ansiosos. Eram exatamente oito: um menino e uma menina de cada casa. Eu estava só esperando o monitor chefe chegar para começar a passar as instruções. O trem já começava a andar, quando ele finalmente chegou. Aporta se abriu, e um ofegante Alexander Flink entrou. Flink é um corvinal realmente atraente, alto e musculoso, com lindos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos e compridos, presos a um rabo de cavalo frouxo e óculos finíssimos, que lhe davam um ar de intelectual. Ele não jogava quadribol, mas era muito inteligente.

-Evans!- ele me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e olhou para os demais presentes. – Bem, perdi alguma coisa?

-Não, eu ia começar agora mesmo - respondi.  Assim nós passamos mais ou menos uma meia hora explicando aos monitores o que eles deveriam e o que não podiam fazer. Logo que os dispensamos, todos saíram aliviados, e só ficamos nós dois na cabine. Ficamos ambos em silêncio, até que Flink viu Angus, que cochilava, sem perder o porte imponente, na sua enorme gaiola.

-Nossa, como ele é enorme!- disse, assombrado –De que raça que é?

-Não sei- disse eu, acariciando de leve suas enormes penas pretas. – Eu o achei quando era filhote, deve ser um mestiço ou coisa assim. O garoto veio por trás de mim para analisar Angus mais de perto, e acabou indo realmente perto de mim. Me virei lentamente, e vi que ele me encarava com seus lindos olhos azuis, de um jeito um tanto estranho.

-Bem Flink, disse eu por fim, pegando a gaiola de Angus com uma mão e arrastando o meu malão com a outra  - acho que não precisam mais de mim por aqui. Até logo...- eu ia saindo, quando repentinamente ele falou.

-Alex- eu parei e me virei para ele- me chame de Alex.

-Pode me chamar de Lily.- eu sorri e saí da cabine.

Eu tinha em mente encontrar a minha amiga Nicki, que geralmente se instalava no final do trem e guardava alguns doces para mim, mas não a encontrei tão cedo. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores e procurava nas cabines, ia pensando em Alex. "Nossa, aqueles olhos dele são realmente bonitos..." mas logo eu esqueci dele e de tudo mais, pois alguma coisa explodiu ruidosamente no corredor, e me arremessou em cima de alguém que estava passando.

-Me desculpe - me apressei em dizer.

-Não, pode ficar aqui se você quiser, Lily. Mas bem que poderia me dar um beijinho de desculpas...- só então eu reconheci em quem eu tinha caído em cima. Tiago Potter tinha as vestes amarrotadas e os óculos tortos, mas ostentava um sorriso afetado de satisfação.

-Você!- exclamei, e me levantei de um salto. Miraculosamente, a gaiola de Angus não havia tombado, mas ele olhava indignado para um ponto às minhas costas.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!- eu exclamei enquanto me virava, mas não foi necessária resposta alguma para eu saber o que estava acontecendo. Imediatamente eu avistei Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de Potter, com as vestes e cabelos cheios de fuligem, e se dobrava de tanto rir diante de uma aparição grotesca: um enorme coelho cor de rosa parecia furioso ao seu lado, mas que tinha cabelos sebosos e um nariz adunco. Um pouco afastado do coelho transfigurado estava Remo Lupin, meu único amigo entre os marotos, que me olhava com uma expressão entre o riso e a preocupação, pois sabia que eu não ia deixar barato.

-Snape!- murmurei com um gemido de dor, e fui tratar de resolver o problema. Eu fui caminhando lentamente em direção ao coelho, tentando pensar em um contrafeitiço.Mas, quando ergui a varinha para a criatura cor de rosa e dentuça que estava em frente a mim, ele pulou indignado, e disse com uma voz fina de mulher:

-Paaaare! Não encoste sua varinha em mim, sua sangue-ruim!

Eu não pude deixar de rir perante uma voz tão patética, e fui acompanhada pelos três garotos, que riam de se acabar.Mesmo palavras tão ofensivas a mim soaram engraçadas, vindas de um coelhinho que pulava freneticamente sem saber para onde ir. Mas ele tinha me xingado, então tratei de responder à altura:

-Tudo bem, então, coelhinho ranhoso, só cuidado para não ensebar o rabinho de pompom!- os marotos ali presentes caíram no chão de tanto dar risadas, e eu virei as costas, deixando o coelhinho furioso. Depois, me dirigi a Remo.

-Então, Remo, se divertiu nestas férias?

-Sim, sim, eu tive férias realmente boas.- Remo parecia cansado, mas eu sabia exatamente o porquê de sua expressão séria e de suas cicatrizes em seu rosto.

 Remo é um lobisomem, e se transforma em todas as noites de lua cheia. Ele me confidenciou isso no segundo ano, quando o encontrei certa vez na enfermaria. Eu tinha ido visitar Nicki, que tivera um pequeno problema com uma poção, e estava desacordada. Ao lado da cama onde se encontrava Nicki estava Remo.Normalmente, aquela cama tinha o cortinado fechado, para proteger a privacidade dele, mas naquele dia, as cortinas estavam abertas. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, e tinha algumas feridas e mordidas por todo seu corpo.

Eu lhe perguntei o que estava acontecendo, e ele começou a chorar. Me disse que ele era um monstro, e que eu não deveria nem chegar perto dele. Mas, quando eu disse que mesmo um monstro poderia ter sentimentos e um bom coração, ele parou de chorar, e murmurou.

-Você não se importa?- realmente muito surpreso. Logo depois, me contou que era lobisomem. Eu realmente não me importei, e depois de assegurar isso a ele, nos tornamos bons amigos.Apesar de ele ter amigos, digamos... Detestáveis, sempre fui muito amiga de Remo. Só algumas vezes eu lhe passava um ou outro sermão por não controlar os amigos, mas eu gostava muito dele como amigo para me importar muito com isso.

Um olhar penetrante de Potter me tirou dos meus devaneios, e percebi que ele estava com uma pontada de ciúmes por eu estar falando somente com Remo. Como eu devo já ter dito, desde o quarto ano ele me chama para sair. No início, eu achava que ele gostava mesmo de mim, mas agora, parece mais por obstinação mesmo. Mas eu já me cansei de dar foras homéricos nele, e espero sinceramente que ele pare de me chamar para sair. O que, eu notei, não aconteceu. Potter ficou me olhando, como se desejasse que eu viesse falar com ele, arrastando os pés e desarrumando o cabelo, um hábito realmente idiota, já que o cabelo dele já é bagunçado o suficiente para precisar desarrumar mais ainda. Mas eu continuei conversando um pouco com Remo, e, antes de seguir o meu caminho, me dirigi a Sirius:

-Só não vou tirar pontos nem dar detenções porque estou de bom humor hoje... E, além do mais, ele fica tão fofo assim!- eu deixei o coelhinho-Snape, que me olhava furioso e saltitante, ainda dando risadas, cumprimentei Remo e me dirigi para o fundo do trem. Bem, para um encontro com os marotos, aquele até que estava bem pacífico e calmo. Normalmente eles fazem coisas piores, como pendurar calouros de cabeça para baixo no teto ou atirar bombas de bosta nas cabines. Mas hoje eles estavam maneirando bastante. Talvez estejam amadurecendo.

Com o meu humor muito melhor, finalmente consegui achar Nicki, que estava sentada com Aquiles no colo, e lia absorta um livro muito grosso, intitulado "Os mais belos Animais Mágicos e seus Movimentos" em uma cabine vazia.. Assim que eu entrei, Angus fez o maior estardalhaço, pois ele adorava Nicki.E o pobre Aquiles, que ressonava, acordou de um salto e correu para de baixo do assento, tremendo.

-Lily!- exclamou Nicki, correndo para me abraçar. – E você, seu monstrinho lindo!- ela cutucou Angus carinhosamente.- Lily me contou que você quebrou sua gaiola!

-É, foram férias realmente... Incomuns.- disse eu, rindo. Nicki parecia, de certa forma, diferente. Estava mais leve, mais sorridente. Comentei isso com ela, que sorriu de uma forma um tanto quanto misteriosa.

-Hum, eu sei por que você está assim, deve ser o seu namorado.

Nicki corou levemente, mas não disse nada.

-Bem, de certa forma é sim.- disse ela sonhadora.

-E posso saber quem é o príncipe encantado?-perguntei, curiosíssima.

Nicki ficou muda, e tratou de recuperar Aquiles, que ainda estava com um visível medo de Angus.

 Eu lancei a ela um olhar inquisidor, que eu tinha aprendido na prática com Angus, e ela disse, evasivamente: -Não seria bom soltar o Angus?

Eu dei a ela a chave do cadeado mágico, e, com um estalido, a gaiola se abriu, e Angus pulou para o colo de Nicki, espantando o pobre Aquiles mais uma vez, só que agora para debaixo do meu banco. Com cuidado eu tirei o gato amarelado de lá e o pus ao lado de Nicki, que acariciava o grande bico de Angus.

-Mas eu posso saber que me ele?- tornei a perguntar, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos.

-Mais tarde, Lily, agora não.- e ela mandou Angus sentar perto de mim. Mais que depressa ele voou até meu ombro e foi tirar um cochilo encostando a enorme cabeça em baixo da asa. Eu e Nicki continuamos conversando, e não tivemos nenhuma interrupção. Nicki me contou sobre suas férias, sobre a linda fazenda de cavalos alados que seus pais tinham, e como uma fêmea tinha dado á luz a quatro potrinhos de uma vez só... Realmente, as férias de Nicki eram bem mais interessantes do que as minhas.Mas, em compensação, Nicki não mudara nada. Ela continuava se vestindo de uma maneira... Peculiar, e continuava com suas inseparáveis luvas. Eu poderia até apostar que ela iria para o baile de inverno e o de formatura com aquelas luvas pretas de lã grossa!

Chegamos na estação de Hogsmeade sem problemas, a não ser o fato de eu ter que trancar Angus de novo. A noite estava clara, e a lua crescente brilhava como uma grande e solitária lanterna no céu azul-escuro. Nós nos apressamos para pegar uma carruagem sem cavalos, que, como já tinham nos ensinado, eram puxadas por testrálios, que são animais invisíveis aos olhos de quem nunca viu a morte. Mas, como (graças a Deus) eu nunca vi alguém morrer, eu não conseguia ver nenhum animal puxando a carruagem na qual nos sentamos. Mas estávamos só em duas pessoas, e a carruagem tem espaço para mais, então esperamos. E na carruagem entrou ninguém menos do que Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, que se sentaram ruidosamente ao nosso lado.

-Que bom que nos encontramos de novo, Lily!- disse ele, dando aquele sorriso bobo dele. Amaldiçoando-me mil vezes por não ter sentado na ponta, eu reuni toda a paciência eu tinha para responder educadamente.

-Pena que eu não pense o mesmo, não é?- e me virei para o outro lado para fazer qualquer comentário com Nicki.

Quando finalmente entramos no Salão Principal, nos sentamos à mesa da Grifinória e esperamos os primeiranistas que iriam ser selecionados. E eles vieram, pequenos e nervosos, tendo medo até mesmo do chapéu, que, costumeiramente, cantou sua canção, onde falava sobre as qualidades de cada casa. Mas uma coisa eu achei estranho. O chapéu incluiu um conselho e aviso no final da canção, dizendo a todos para ficarmos juntos. Quando enfim todos foram devidamente selecionados, o Prof. Dumbledore se levantou para fazer o seu costumeiro discurso de começo de ano.Ele estava sorrindo, embora os professores estivessem com uma expressão séria e até tensa. Após dar os avisos de sempre, os pratos todos se encheram de comida, e apreciamos o delicioso banquete de início de ano.Depois do último prato de sobremesa ser limpo, Dumbledore se levantou novamente, e desta vez, estava sério também.

-Antes de vocês irem para seus dormitórios, gostaria de dar um último aviso.Como todos sabem - disse ele, fazendo cessar até o menor sussurro no salão - um bruxo das trevas está assumindo o poder.-ele varreu o salão principal com seu olhar e continuou – Voldemort – muitos alunos pularam de susto ao ouvir aquele nome – anda matando, torturando e fazendo coisas horríveis para assumir o poder. Nestas horas difíceis, é quando conhecemos os nossos verdadeiros amigos. E devemos ficar unidos, pois, enquanto ele semeia a discórdia, só poderemos vence-lo criando um laço mais forte ainda de amizade e solidariedade. Sozinhos nós não somos nada, mas unidos, temos mais poder do que qualquer um.- no salão reinava um silêncio sepulcral, e alguns alunos tinham expressões tristes e concordavam com a cabeça.- Voldemort está nos afetando a todos. Com certeza devem ter alguns neste salão que já sofreram direta ou indiretamente nas mãos dele.- uma segundanista pequenina da Lufa-Lufa abafou um soluço com a mão, as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto- Mas mesmo em tempos escuros poderemos encontrar felicidade, se cultivarmos a amizade verdadeira. Bom ano letivo, e boa noite. Podem ir dormir.

Imediatamente ouviu-se o som de muitas cadeiras sendo arrastadas, e todos os alunos se dirigiram em massa para os seus dormitórios. Eu me apressei em dizer a nova senha aos monitores, para eles avisarem a todos os alunos, e fui correndo para o salão comunal, para avisar a todos. Cheguei ao costumeiro retrato da Mulher Gorda, onde alguns alunos já aguardavam, impacientes.

-Rabo de dragão- disse eu, e a mulher gorda girou, dando lugar á uma porta para o salão comunal. Então eu sentei-me em uma poltrona no salão comunal, esperando Nicki chegar. Alguns minutos depois ela veio, com um sempre amedrontado Aquiles em seus braços, e momos logo para o dormitório feminino, que é onde eu estou agora, escrevendo. Nicki deve estar dormindo, juntamente com todas as minhas outras colegas de dormitório. E o sono já está me vencendo, não cei como eu consegui agüentar escrevendo até agora. Bem, então Boa Noite!

Lily Evans

N/A: e aí, gostaram? Ok, eu sei, eu atrasei um dia, mas não faz tanta diferença assim, né...

Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Por favor!

Luisa


	6. Conversas de Dormitório

N/A: Me descuuuuuulpem! Sério, final de semestre é fogo! Provas, trabalhos, lição... X0  Mas espero que compense o tempo perdido....

Respondendo as rewiews:

Biba: Obrigado! Eu também aaaaamo L/T's!

June: -ele- vai aparecer daqui a pouco, talvez no próximo capítulo...

Arwen Demonangels: Brigada! E aí vai a continuação (q rewiew mais curtinha a sua...)

Nicki: Hehe... vc (nossa, só eu confundindo tudo), quero dizer, a sua xará se veste assim por que...  ela é assim! Tipo, um belo dia eu imaginei a Nicki (ou melhor, desenhei ela por acaso em um caderno), e ela saiu desse jeito!

Pikena: Eu também gostei muito do quarto capítulo... Mas eu acho que o namorado da Nicki logo vai aparecer (talvez no próximo capítulo), mas até lá eu vou matar vocês de curiosidade mesmo!

Capítulo 5: Conversas de Dormitório.

Bem diário, hoje foi um daqueles dias que começam normais, viram um tédio e, de repente, ficam interessantíssimos. Bem, pode parecer uma definição estranha, mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu!

Nesta sexta feira eu acordei cedo, como em todas as manhãs, e fui acordar Nicki para descermos para o café. Mas,como já é conhecido, Nicki é um tipo de pessoa que não gosta de ser incomodada quando está dormindo. Ela até me pede para a acordar, pois detesta descer sozinha para o café, só que, quando eu vou acorda-la de manhã, é um drama total. Normalmente um grito bem alto ou cócegas costumam resolver, mas, quando ela vai dormir tarde, não tem jeito senão tomar atitudes drásticas Eu já cheguei a extremos, como quando eu joguei água na cabeça dela no quarto ano, mas ela não gostou nada disso e ficou realmente chateada (e molhada). Então, quando acordei aquela manhã, eu percebi que iria ser uma longa e complicada missão. Mas Nicki realmente se superou em quesito de resistência. Quando fui abrir o cortinado de sua cama para acorda-la, as cortinas simplesmente não queriam abrir! Eu tentei puxar as cortinas com toda a força, mas de nada adiantou. Nem me pendurar nas cortinas adiantou, elas não cediam. Eu tentei abrir as cortinas com a varinha, mas nenhum feitiço que eu conhecesse funcionava com cortinas endurecidas. Com a minha paciência quase esgotada, eu comecei a berrar a plenos pulmões:

-Nicki! NICKI! ACORDA E VEM TOMAR CAFÉ AGORA!!!!!!!- mas nem assim ela acordou.  Me olhando com caras feias de sono, as outras meninas que dividem o dormitório conosco se levantaram, e, resmungando, foram se trocar. Mas de Nicki, nada. Então eu decidi jogar sujo. Se ela não acordava por bem, ia acordar por mal. Peguei o meu apito no malão, fui até a janela e o assoprei com força. O apito não emitiu som nenhum, mas Angus veio voando até o dormitório rapidamente, e meio minuto depois ele estava no meu ombro.

-Pega a Nicki-sussurrei. Animado, ele imediatamente abriu as enormes asas, sobrevoou o dossel e, pelo que eu ouvi, foi pousar diretamente na cabeça de Nicki.

-Ai, mas o que... Pára Angus, pára... Lily, espere só até eu sair daqui...- finalmente eu tinha conseguido acordar a minha amiga, que apareceu finalmente alguns minutos depois, com um satisfeitíssimo Angus pousado em sua cabeça.

Nós nos arrumamos rapidamente (já estávamos bem atrasadas) e descemos para tomar café. Estranhamente, o movimento no salão principal não estava muito grande, e tivemos um café da manhã sem maiores incidentes.

Sexta-feira parece ser o dia que os professores escolheram para colocar as aulas mais maçantes de todas. Temos tempo duplo de história da magia, seguido de uma aula de herbologia e uma dupla de poções. E, como era de se esperar, as aulas foram um tédio.  Até mesmo os marotos, que sempre faziam tanta bagunça durante as aulas, estavam quietos. _Estranhamente quietos, _eu pensei. Ao invés de jogarem suas bombas de bosta pela sala, ou pelo menos incomodar o professor, eles ficaram cochichando a aula toda, aparentemente excitados com alguma coisa muito divertida, pelos risinhos que eles abafavam. Na primeira aula eu até agüentei sem reclamar, mas depois comecei a usar a tática "olhares mortais de gelar a alma" com o Remo, na esperança de obter alguma explicação. Mas Remo, que parecia estar um pouco apreensivo com as idéias dos outros marotos, simplesmente balançou a cabeça e evitou me olhar pelo resto das aulas.

Bem, sobre o resto das aulas eu não tenho muito a acrescentar, eu não quero desperdiçar preciosas linhas do meu diário escrevendo sobre revoltas de um clã de bruxos de sei-lá-aonde...

Nós tivemos o resto da tarde livre, então fui aproveitar o restinho de sol para fazer os meus deveres nos jardins, acompanhada por Nicki.É simplesmente incrível como os professores conseguem nos encher de dever de casa na primeira semana! Claro, eu sei, tem os N.I.E.M's no final do ano, mas COMO ELES CONSEGUEM SER TÃO CRUÉIS! Os músculos da minha mão já estão começando a se revoltar contra tantos rolos de pergaminho em que temos que escrever.Tudo bem, escrever no diário só piora a situação, mas eu preciso desabafar com alguém!!!

Logo começou a escurecer, e tivemos que voltar para o castelo, pois já começava a esfriar. Caminhamos em silêncio até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas quando me virei para dizer a senha para ela, notei que Nicki não estava mais do meu lado! Ela tinha simplesmente sumido, o que já estava ficando normal para mim, levando em conta as "escapadinhas" de Nicki.

Desde que nós voltamos, ela costuma, quase todas as noites, "sumir" do salão comunal, e só volta bem tarde (por isso é uma guerra para acorda-la de manhã...). Obviamente ela sai para namorar, mas o pior disso tudo é que eu AINDA não sei quem é o dito-cujo! Eu já tentei extrair isso dela de todas as maneiras, mas não tive sucesso. Eu até mesmo tentei pegar um pouco de veritasserum no armário de poções, mas quase me descobriram e então eu desisti. Eu tento arrancar isso dela toda vez que eu tenho oportunidade, mas ela é muito esperta, e nunca cai nas minhas armadilhas. Eu já fiquei cansada de perguntar: "Mas quem é o seu namorado, Nicki?", e ela já cansou de responder: "Depois eu te conto", ou "Agora não, Lily". E isso já está me deixando raivosa!

Resignada em passar o resto do dia sozinha, entrei na Sala Comunal, e a encontrei cheia como sempre. Sentei-me na mesa de sempre, perto da lareira, e abri todos os meus livros. Mas eu mal tinha escrito dez linhas da minha redação sobre poções da invisibilidade quando os marotos entraram, e escolheram bem a minha mesa para se sentarem. Na minha pressa, eu tinha escolhido uma mesa de seis lugares, o que deixava espaço para pessoas, e logo vi a minha pacífica mesa ocupada por ninguém menos do que Remo, Potter, Black e aquele garoto gordinho que acompanhava os três, Pettigrew. Eles chegaram fazendo mais estardalhaço do que um furacão, e rindo de se acabar.

-Nossa, mas vocês viram a cara do ranhoso quando ele viu aquilo na mochila dele?- Sirius Black chorava de tanto rir, quase caindo da cadeira. Potter também ria muito, mas conseguiu se conter o suficiente para soluçar um "Oi Lily!" E sorrir par mim. Seca, eu respondi com o costumeiro "Evans para você, Potter", e dei pela segunda vez o olhar inquisidor para o meu amigo Remo. Extremamente sem graça, mas ainda sim contendo o riso, ele começou a explicar:

-Bem, é que hoje nós... Eles - ele apontou para os dois com a cabeça - fizeram uma... Brincadeira com o Ranhoso.

-E o que vem a ser essa... Brincadeira?- perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas e fitando os quatro. Com muita cautela, como se eu fosse explodir (e seus temores eram justificados, eu realmente não estava com um humor muito bom), remo começou a falar.

-Bem, nós colocamos na mochila do Ranhoso...- Remo ia continuar, mas, antes eu pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, Potter o interrompeu, em meio a um novo acesso de risos.

- UM bi-bi...(novo acesso de risos) bichinho de pelúcia trouxa...(mais risadas) rosa-choque!- eu não pude conter um sorriso

ao imaginar como seria Snape carregando um bichinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa na mochila.

-Mas nós penduramos do lado de fora, para ele não descobrir.- anunciou Black, com cara de quem se acha um gênio.E ele deve estar até agora com aquela coisa pendurada para fora!!!

Os marotos continuaram a rir por mais alguns minutos, mas logo e acalmaram. E era esta parte que eu mais temia.

-E então, Lily, onde está a sua fiel escudeira, Newman?- perguntou-me Black

-Ela está lá fora - disse eu, frustrada - com certeza, namorando.

-O que, ela tem um namorado?- me perguntou Remo surpreso.

-Ano passado, no baile, ela começou a namorar alguém, e ela ainda não me contou quem é!!!- eu exclamei, furiosa.

-Nossa, até a Newman desencalhou!- observou Black, me olhando com um olhar estranho.

-Sendo assim, Lily,  por que você não fica comigo e arranja alguma coisa para fazer quando ela estiver fora?- disse Potter, se ajoelhando na minha frente e me estendendo a mão.

-Não seja ridículo, Potter! – Disse eu, lhe dando as costas.- e me chame de Evans. Eu me levantei, apanhei os livros e ia subindo até o dormitório, quando um par de mãos me agarrou  pela cintura.

-Mas por que não, Lily querida...- eu senti-o chegar mais perto.

-ME LARGA, POTTER!-meu humor já não estava dos melhores, e aquilo já era demais. Eu me desvencilhei dele e subi as escadas batendo os pés.- E não me chame de Lily!- eu entrei no dormitório e bati a porta.

Foi uma sorte o dormitório estar vazio, pois eu estava com um humor assassino naquele momento. Eu resolvi vestir minha camisola e ir dormir, para aquele dia chato acabar de uma vez, ainda morrendo de raiva daquele maldito Potter. Como ele se atreve a me abraçar? Como ele se atreve a me chamar de Lily sem a minha permissão? Mas ele já esteve bem pior, se isso serve de consolo. Ele continua arrogante, egocêntrico e prepotente, mas ele já foi tudo isso e mais um pouco há dois anos atrás. Mas, melhorando ou não, o Potter continua sendo um Potter, não tem volta.

Eu fiquei deitada por alguns momentos na cama, remoendo todos os pensamentos sobre Potter, até que a porta do dormitório se abriu, e as minhas colegas de quarto entraram, fofocando alegremente.

É óbvio que eu não estou sozinha com Nicki no dormitório. Nós dividimos o dormitório com outras quatro garotas: Ludmilla Collins, Jane Olivier, Megarah Blane e Nathalie Ryan. Eu me dou relativamente bem com elas, mas não chegamos a ser amigas íntimas. As quatro andam sempre juntas, formando o que Nicki chama de "a Sociedade Não-Secreta de Galinhas Fofoqueiras e Patricinhas" ou SNSGFP. Apesar de um pouco exagerado, o nome que Nicki deu ao grupinho delas se encaixa direitinho. Elas são realmente fofoqueiras, cuidam exageradamente das as aparências e devem ter beijado mais garotos do que o resto da turma somado inteiro. Mas apesar de tudo elas não são tão ruins assim. Elas podem até ser úteis, quando se trata de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre qualquer pessoa.

E foi pensando nisso que eu me alegrei naquela noite. Afinal, se elas sabiam praticamente de tudo, elas deveriam saber com quem Nicki estava namorando. Ou pelo menos ter uma mínima idéia.

Lutando contra a minha vontade de ficar deitada, eu abri as cortinas e me sentei na borda da cama. As garotas estavam todas espremidas na cama de Ludmilla, que, por sorte, era ao lado da minha. Elas pareciam todas entretidas na narrativa de Nathalie, que contava sobre o último flagrante de um casal de namorados. Ela é uma menina baixinha e gordinha, que usa os cabelos castanho-escuros sempre presos em duas tranças pequenas.Tem um rosto redondo, nariz pequeno e arrebitado e olhos grandes e castanhos. Ela é a que menos faz sucesso das quatro, e achou sua vocação na arte de bisbilhotar. É incrível como ela consegue espalhar tantas fofocas. Sua aparência inofensiva e discreta esconde sua verdadeira personalidade, portanto ela escuta muitas coisas, e tem o incrível dom de passar despercebida. As outras meninas ouviam hipnotizadas a sua narrativa.

-... mas aí eu fui para os jardins, sabe como é, Larryson tinha dito que eles estavam lá e ele é uma pessoa que quase nunca mente...- ela falava rápido e de uma maneira muito confusa, mas ao outras pareciam entender o que ela estava falando.

-Pare de enrolar, Nathy, e conte logo quem você encontrou!- exclamou Ludmilla, que abraçava o travesseiro. Ludmilla é a líder do "bando", e é também a mais bonita. Tem cabelos castanhos e levemente encaracolados até a omoplata, tem um rosto perfeito e lindos olhos azuis. Ela é alta e tem um corpo bonito, o que a torna realmente desejada pelos rapazes. Mas ela não era a que mais beijava do grupo, perdia feio para Jane Olivier. Jane é morena de olhos verdes, e seus cabelos pretos vão até a cintura. A mãe de Jane é árabe, e o pai, francês, e por isso Jane era uma interessante mistura dos dois. Ela namorava praticamente um rapaz por semana, e na havia garoto que escapasse. Ela tinha inclusive ficado com um garoto da sonserina, e isso é algo que nem todas as garotas conseguem (com exceção das próprias sonserinas, é claro).

-Ah, mas assim fica tudo mais interessante...- disse Megarah. De todas as quatro garotas, Megarah é a mais enjoada. Ela tem cabelos castanho-claros com mechas (realmente falsas) que vão até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Ela é baixa e magra como um palito, e é a mais preocupada com a aparência. Ela chega a praticamente interditar o banheiro por quase meia hora quando quer se arrumar! E ela ainda tem um tremendo mau gosto. Imagine que ela vive suspirando e dizendo que está apaixonada por... Tiago Potter. E, convenhamos, isso é um caso de mau gosto tremendo!

-Fique quieta, e me deixe contar!- Nathalie já estava perdendo a paciência.- Como eu ia dizendo, quando saí para os jardins, eu vi alguma coisa se mexendo perto da cabana do guarda-caça. Eu fui ver quem era, e vocês não imaginam quem foi que eu vi!!!

-Quem?- perguntaram elas em uníssono.

George Creevey e Mariah Tiger!- George Creevey é um Corvinal do sétimo ano, e eu não fazia idéia de quem era a outra. Achei então uqe este seria o momento certo para entrar na conversa, e me pronunciei:

-Nossa, sério... Mas quem é Mariah Tiger?

Megarah, que não gostava muito de mim, me olhou feio, mas Ludmilla me explicou.

-É uma Corvinal do sexto ano, está no time de quadribol.

-Nossa, vocês sabem praticamente todos os nomes de pessoas em Hogwarts...

-Só dos pirralhos que não.- disse Nathalie, orgulhosa. _Bingo,_ pensei, _agora tenho ela nas minhas mãos._ Mas primeiro eu deveria saber exatamente o que eu queria. O problema é que a única coisa que eu sei sobre ele é que ele é um Corvinal. Eu descobri isso ontem, quando eu tentei seguir ela de noite. Eu só pude ver que ela estava indo à direção do salão comunal da Corvinal, antes que ela me descobrisse e me despistasse. Com apenas aquela informação eu tinha uma base, e agora só faltava ver todos os meninos do sétimo ano e deduzir por eliminação qual seria o namorado da Nicki. _Agora, como conseguir que elas me contem sem denunciar a Nicki?-_foi meu primeiro pensamento. Eu só sabia de uma coisa: não ia ser muito fácil.

-Esse Creevey é feinho, não?- arrisquei, pois o pobre era feio mesmo.

- É, não sei como a Tiger consegue beijar aquele carinha...- acrescentou Ludmilla.

-Mas a Corvinal tem também uns bonitinhos- Jane finalmente se pronunciou.

-Alexander Flink, por exemplo- disse Nathalie, sonhadora.

-Alex?-eu me surpreendi- Ele é monitor chefe também, é meu amigo.

-Sério?- disseram as três ao mesmo tempo e chegaram mais perto. Só Megarah que não se pronunciou, e continuou sentada na cama de Ludmilla, emburrada.

- É, sim. Ele está descompromissado, não é?- perguntei, tentando parecer casual. Eu estava chegando exatamente onde eu queria.

-É, não temos notícias de nada acontecendo com ele.-Nathalie parecia buscar algo na memória quando falou.

-Então todos os Corvinais, fora o Creevey, é claro, estão sozinhos?-perguntei, parecendo surpresa. Na verdade eu não me importo a mínima com esse assunto, mas eu deveria me fingir de interessada para fazer elas falarem.

-Não, claro que não!Credo!- Jane parecia chocada.

-É, isso aí, os únicos que estão livres são... Flink, como você disse... O Lovegood, aquele doido estranho... O Chang mais novo, o irmão dele saiu de Hogwarts no ano retrasado, o Rice, capitão do time de quadribol, que eu espero beijar ainda...- eu me espantei com a memória que aquela menina tinha para isso, e ela parecia fazer isso com facilidade, até.

-É, acho que é só...-Nathalie finalmente terminou aquela lista. _"timo, _pensei. _Agora que já tenho os candidatos, tenho uma base melhor._ Eu queria dizer boa noite e ir dormir, mas um comentário azedo de Megarah me fez estacar:

-Por que, Evans, está tentando desencalhar finalmente?- sua voz estava cheia de rancor, e seu olhar estava carregado de sarcasmo. Me controlando ao máximo para não dizer umas verdades para aquele palito mal-transfigurado, eu revidei, com um tom realmente sarcástico:

-Oh, me desculpe, mas encalhada é, na verdade, aquelas bobinhas que se dizem apaixonadas e ficam babando por um idiota arrogante e orgulhoso, sem ter a mínima chance com ele.

-E como você sabe tanto sobre ele? Por acaso você não anda trocando beijinhos com ele?

Ok, ela já tinha passado da conta. Me chamar de encalhada, tudo bem, mas dizer que eu namoraria Tiago Potter era demais.

- NÃO OUSE FALAR ISSO! EU NUNCA NAMORARIA AQUELA CRIATURA PREPOTENTE E ARROGANTE. S" MESMO UMA DESESPERADA COMO VOCÊ PARA QUERER NAMORAR TIAGO POTTER!

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva, e ia revidar quando Ludmilla, sabiamente interviu:

- Meggie, já chega agora.- ela olhou firme para a amiga.- Lily, calma, não precisa se alterar.

-Tudo bem- eu disse, já mais calma.-Eu vou dormir, boa noite.- Ainda um pouco ressentida eu fui me deitar.

Bem, e agora eu estou aqui, escrevendo em você, diário, e a Nicki ainda não chegou. Bem, já posso ver que vai ser duro acordar ela amanhã... Ei, mas amanhã é sábado, então eu vou deixá-la dormir um pouco mais...

Boa Noite

Lily

N/A: E façam as suas apostas!!! Acho que no próximo capítulo eu vou finalmente apresentar o namorado da Nicki... (me escrevam contando os seus palpites!)

Quero desculpar a todos pelo atraso... E desculpar de novo pelas minhas futuras faltas! É que eu vou viajar por duas semanas ou mais, e vou ficar um tempo sem escrever... (Nicki, June e toda a galera do suíço, já to morrendo de saudades!!!) Mas, para compensar, eu vou deixar dois cap's prontos, e vou postar  ao mesmo tempo quando eu voltar!

Só mais uma coisinha... eu estava procurando uma beta para continuar, e se alguém quiser se oferecer, me mande um e-mail ou me deixe uma rewiew mesmo...

Muitos beijos e boas férias para todo mundo!!!!!

Luisa


	7. Apertos & Amassos

N/A: Gente, vocês não imaginam como eu estou feliz! Para começar, eu voltei de férias "renovada", e meus olhinhos brilharam quando eu  vi a caixa de entrada cheia de rewiews... Muito, muito obrigada mesmo a todos que comentaram, e um agradecimento especial a Isabelle Potter, minha nova beta !!!!

E, para completar a minha felicidade, nós não vamos mais ter aula de geometria com o coordenador chato e fedido (Nicki, June, não vamos ter mais aula com o Herr Peter!! YESSSSSS!)

Bem, não vou chatear mais vocês com questões pessoais, então vamos responder os comentários:

Rewiews:

Tainah: Brigada! A Lily é toda complicada mesmo... Principalmente tratando-se do Tiago...

£üR!nH (nick complicadinho, heim?) Bem, agora vou saciar a sua curiosidade...

Isabelle Potter: Huhuhu... Você está certa!!!

Pikena: hehe... brigadaum, mas a seu chute está errado... A Nicki está namorando com... Ah, você vai ver!!!

Nicki: Pedir para as férias acabarem não é loucura, é suicídio!! Mas você também errou... Você vai ser mãe da Julia, por assim dizer... Huahauhauaahahah (bem, uma boa notícia: eu não tive mais nenhum sonho para atrapalhar...)

Biba: Obrigada! Ah, sobre o VNMEATE (que sigla horrorosa!), eu queria te escrever, mas eu não tenho o seu e-mail!

Tata: Atrasado, (atrasadíssimo, aliás), mas aí vai a tão pedida cont...

Sobre as "apostas", ninguém acertou... Eu achei que estivesse óbvio, mas ninguém adivinhou!

E agora, senhoras e senhores, com grande orgulho eu lhes apresento o próximo capítulo, onde a identidade do namorado da Nicki será finalmente revelada...

 Eu dedico este capítulo para a dona June, que me incentivou a fazer mais intromissões do querido Remo...(huahauhau, vai ficar muito engraçado)

Para compensar a minha viagem, um big-capítulo para vocês...

6-Apertos & Amassos

Bem, se eu me perguntasse até onde eu iria para descobrir quem é afinal o namorado da Nicki, eu responderia que iria até o fim, com certeza, e eu acho que estar no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme, iluminada por uma vela conjurada às pressas, escondida em um boxe minúsculo espremida com Remo Lupin já diz que eu levei o meu "_até o fim" _a sério. Não, eu não estou brincando, é assim, com o diário em cima da tampa da privada e um tinteiro (como você sabe, eu sempre carrego uma pena comigo) emprestado de Remo. E para dar um retoque nesta situação humilhante, eu estou ofegante, com as vestes amassadas e sujas e com o cabelo bagunçado. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, eu estou realmente satisfeita comigo mesmo. Finalmente eu consegui descobrir quem é, afinal, o namorado de minha amiga Nicolle Newman. Eu deveria estar surpresa com isso, mas eu deveria ter desconfiado... Parece tudo óbvio demais agora que eu descobri...

**_Nós descobrimos, Lily, não se esqueça que eu também te ajudei._** (borrão de tinta)

Ei, Remo, não arranque a minha pena assim da minha mão! E ainda por cima você está lendo o meu diário!

**_Claro, você está com ele aberto e eu não tenho nada para fazer aqui dentro. Você quer que eu faça o que? _**(novo borrão de tinta) **_Fique olhando para as paredes?_**

****

Como você borra a tinta quando escreve... E você está até parecendo o Black com falando desse jeito.

**_Ok, Lily, me desculpe. Mas é injusto você não me incluir na história, _**(tinta borrada mais uma vez) **_eu desempenhei um papel importante nisso!_**

****

Muito bem, muito bem. Então, para o nosso querido lobisomem aqui não chorar e se sentir excluído, vou contar exatamente como eu... Ok, Remo, nós, flagramos a Nicki com aquele garoto...

Logo no dia seguinte à conversa que eu tive com as minhas colegas de quarto, eu decidi que iria começar a investigar. Eu acordei cedo, como sempre, mas naquele sábado, ao invés de perder meia-hora tentando acordar Nicki, eu simplesmente me troquei rapidamente e desci para tomar café, pensando por onde começar. Bem, eu já tinha os nomes e a casa, mas eu simplesmente não sabia por onde eu ia começar, estava meio perdida. Tomei meu café da manhã sozinha (a Nicki ainda dormia como uma pedra), e ia em direção aos jardins. Na minha distração, acabei dando um encontrão com alguém, e caí estatelada no chão.

-Lily, desculpe, você está bem?- Era Alex, que, aparentemente estivera lendo um livro enquanto andava.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.- disse eu, me levantando rapidamente.

-Eu estava te procurando mesmo, Lily, a prof. Mc Gonagall disse que vai ter uma reunião dos monitores hoje as sete da noite  na sala da monitoria...

****

**_Ô desculpa esfarrapada essa Lily, eu acho que aquele _**(borrão de tinta que torna a letra ilegível)**_ estava querendo só arranjar um motivo pra ficar perto de você._**

****

Pare de pensar em besteiras, Remo! E não ouse escrever coisas impróprias no coitado do meu diário! Já não bastam os seus borrões! Bem, continuando com os meus relatos, eu respondi:

 **__**

-Obrigada, Alex, ela já tinha me avisado.- Ele já estava indo embora, quando eu percebi que eu estava perdendo uma ótima oportunidade de começar a "investigar".- Alex, espere! Você...- Eu hesitei por um instante. Como eu poderia falar com ele sem me comprometer e nem a Nicki? Procurando alguma coisa para dizer, eu falei a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça:

-Ehm... Você pode vir dar uma volta nos jardins comigo, eu estou meio sozinha hoje... __

_Pelos dragões da montanha,_ pensei,_ que pretexto mais ridículo que eu fui arranjar!_

-Mas o que houve com a sua amiga, que sempre está com você - perguntou ele, me acompanhando até a porta.

Vibrando internamente por ele ter tocado bem no assunto certo, eu comentei, casualmente.

-Ela não acordou ainda. Acho que ela foi dormir muito tarde ontem.- eu falei vagarosamente, registrando cada milímetro da sua expressão. Mas ele continuou tranqüilo, e continuamos caminhando pelos jardins do castelo. Ou ele disfarçava o que sentia muito bem, ou ele definitivamente não sentia nada pela minha amiga. Só para ter certeza, eu continuei.

-Eu acho que não cheguei a apresenta-la a você, não é?

-Acho que não, só a conheço de vista.- ele falava em um tom natural, e eu finalmente me convenci que ele não era o namorado da Nicki. _E, além do mais,_ pensei,_ eles não combinariam. O Alex seria sério demais para ela._

A conversa se voltou para outros assuntos mais amenos, e nós andamos mais um trechinho, até parar aos pés de uma faia, quase em frente ao lago. Os jardins já estavam bem mais cheios, por causa da manhã ensolarada, mas eu não tive nenhum sinal da Nicki. _Ela não tem jeito mesmo..._ Eu me sentei na grama, e Alex se acomodou ao meu lado.

 **__**

**_Olha lá, ele já estava mal-intencionado..._**

****

Eu não vou nem comentar nada, Sr. Lobisomem, ou eu realmente escreveria palavras, digamos, _ofensivas_. Agora, continuando...

-Você não tem outros amigos?-arrisquei, para ver se eu tinha sorte.

-Sim, alguns, mas eles estão todos com suas respectivas namoradas. Como eles dizem, eu já virei um "segurador de vela" profissional, ou que tenho um caso amoroso com os livros - ele riu brevemente, e continuou.-É claro, muitas garotas me procuram, mas e não sei, acho que eu tenho que encontrar a pessoa certa para namorar... Eu não consigo gostar das pessoas com facilidade.

Eu não podia acreditar.O Alex deveria ser realmente sozinho, para se abrir assim comigo. Mas o pior era que, enquanto ele falava, ele olhava diretamente para mim, seus olhos profundos cravados nos meus, como se ele quisesse enxergar além dos meus olhos. Ele ia se aproximando devagar, ainda me encarando, quando uma voz emburrada interrompeu-o:

-A reunião dos cdf's não é na biblioteca, Flink?- falou Tiago Potter, que estava de pé no gramado e aparentemente estivera nos observando. – Oi Lily, tudo bem?

Eu me levantei rapidamente para encara-lo.- Agora que você chegou, não, Potter. E me chame de Evans.

Sentindo a tensão crescente, Alex se levantou e encaminhou-se para o castelo.

-Bem, pelo visto eu não estou sendo bem-vindo aqui - disse ele friamente, olhando para Potter.- Até depois, Lily!-ele se virou e saiu andando em direção ao castelo.

-E você deixa ELE te chamar de Lily.- disse ele, em tom acusador.

-E qual é o problema? E quem é você para me acusar? Você não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre mim, criatura!

Nisso ele tem razão, Lily. Por que você deixa ele te chamar de Lily e faz tanto escândalo quando o Tiago faz isso? 

****

Porque, se eu o permitir, ele vai achar que eu estou cedendo, e vai querer tomar certas _liberdades_, e PARE DE ROUBAR A MINHA PENA!

Entendi, então você quer ficar com o Flink, e por isso deixa ele... (borrão enorme de tinta) Cale a boca, Remo, eu já te disse que não quero nada com ele, o Alex é meu amigo. Então você deixa os seus amigos te chamarem de Lily, e o seu futuro namorado não (novamente um borrão de tinta, que deixa uma parte inteligível) E, aliás, eu estou quietinho, sem falar uma palavra, então você não pode me mandar calar a boca. Alem do mais (borrão de tinta colossal) MAIS UMA PALAVRA, REMO LUPIN, E VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DO DIA EM QUE NASCEU!  Bem, continuando com o meu relato fiel interrompido por um lobisomem traidor e neurótico que fica defendendo aquele amigo convencido dele, depois da minha resposta, ele ficou sem ação por alguns segundos. Então ele me dirigiu um olhar maldoso e falou: 

-Oh, eu espero que eu não tenha interrompido nada entre vocês dois.

-Eu não te devo justificativas do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Potter.

-Mas, sinceramente, EVANS, eu acho que você merecia alguém melhor do que aquele cdf traiçoeiro.

-Alguém metido a besta como você, por exemplo?!

E seguiu-se uma discussão, que seria um verdadeiro desperdício de linhas se eu a descrevesse. A situação só não piorou porque Remo chegou, procurando Tiago para chamá-lo para o almoço. Como não tinha nada melhor para fazer, acompanhei-os à distância e fui lentamente andando para o Salão Principal, onde eu encontrei Nicki sentada, me esperando.

-Quando você acordou?-eu perguntei, como quem pergunta as horas.

-Há umas duas horas atrás - respondeu ela, sonhadora. -Acabei perdendo o café. Mas foi melhor assim, eu precisava mesmo dormir.

Não aconteceu nada de mais importante naquele sábado, e, como eu me dediquei integralmente aos meus deveres no domingo, não tive tempo de prosseguir com as minhas "investigações". Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu poderia excluir o Alex da minha lista. Agora só sobravam o Rice, o Lovegood, e o Chang. E estes seriam mais difíceis de adivinhar, pois eu sequer os conhecia! E isto só poderia significar uma coisa: Eu precisava de ajuda, e logo. Eu achei muito arriscado pedir ajuda ao Alex, e eu simplesmente não podia contar com Nicki, por motivos óbvios. As outras meninas estavam fora de cogitação, pois o caso se tornaria público. Eu estava em um dilema, mas finalmente descobri a pessoa certa: Remo!

Mas eu tive que esperar até a aula de História da Magia, na terça, para falar com ele. Naquele dia, eu sentei propositalmente do lado do meu amigo, e, assim que o prof. Binns começou a falar, eu passei um bilhetinho por baixo da mesa.

**Você consegue guardar segredo?(disfarce para os marotos não verem)**

Remo me olhou curioso, e respondeu prontamente:

**Claro. O que é?**

Ainda por bilhetinhos, eu lhe expliquei a situação e os candidatos. Quando eu lhe passei o bilhetinho (que estava ocupando quase uma folha inteira) ele riu, e prometeu me ajudar. A Grifinória jogaria uma partida"amistosa" contra Corvinal na quarta-feira as cinco, e eu poderia vir junto e olhar de perto o tal de Rice. Agradecendo Remo efusivamente ainda por bilhetinhos, eu fiquei realmente feliz por estar tudo dando certo, e só depois eu me lembrei que ir a um treino de quadribol significaria ter que ver Potter durante uma hora ou mais. Eu até pensei em desistir, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, e, mesmo debaixo de chuva, eu fui com Remo para as arquibancadas para assistir ao treino. Remo conhecia Rice de vista, e ele me apontou de longe um garoto de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos negros, com um físico forte uma pose de durão que poderia até se achar atraente. Ele não chegava a ser bonito, mas seu _status_ de capitão do time de quadribol e o seu físico atlético contavam pontos a seu favor. Mas só de ver o começo do treino eu já soube que Rice não era ele o garoto misterioso. Ele era um tanto quanto bruto, e falava muito alto com uma voz rouca. Mas eu queria ficar até o final do treino, só para ter certeza que não era mesmo ele. Mas não era ele mesmo, e aquele dia foi um dia realmente frustrante. Além de saber que, definitivamente, não era ela afinal (Segundo os relatos de Remo, que foi no vestiário depois do treino, ele ficou o tempo todo se gabando que ele saía com uma garota a cada fim de semana), eu desperdicei uma hora do meu precioso tempo parada, na chuva, só para, se possível, piorar a minha situação; eu acabei atraindo a atenção de alguém totalmente indesejado: Tiago Potter.

Eu achava que estava totalmente segura com o meu guarda-chuva cobrindo a minha cabeça, mas eu estava redondamente enganada. A certa altura do treino, quando o Rice pediu tempo para rever a técnica do seu time ou algo parecido, percebi que um jogador vinha voando em nossa direção. (Remo estava ao meu lado, lendo qualquer coisa sobre transfigurações perigosas). A chuva estava engrossando, e eu só percebi quem era quando o vulto ergueu a mão da vassoura para bagunçar seus cabelos. Eu conhecia aquela mania horrorosa, e não pude conter um gemido de frustração ao ver Potter, pingando e sujo de lama, pousar na minha frente, me encarando com um olhar surpreso, mas feliz.

-Lily, que bons ventos a trazem aqui?-disse ele, se curvando em uma reverência cômica e fazendo a água de seus cabelos respingar em mim.

-Por que você não vai procurar a sua bolinha e me deixa em paz, Potter?

Ignorando a minha resposta rude, ele prosseguiu.

-Por que você veio, Lily, você normalmente não vai aos treinos...

-E pode crer que esta é a última vez.

-Então o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Nada que seja da sua conta, Potter.

-Talvez você tenha vindo para finalmente sair comigo, Lily querida...

-NEM EM SONHOS, CRIATURA!!!- eu já estava perdendo a paciência, e aquilo já era demais para as frustrações do dia. Sem saber o que dizer, só então ele pareceu notar Remo, que ainda lia, alheio a nossa discussão.

-Aluado, meu amigo – apelidos estranhos esses, o que significam, Remo?- Você não ia estudar na biblioteca hoje?- Remo só meneou com a cabeça na minha direção, e murmurou alguma coisa do tipo "_Vim trazer ela aqui", _para depois retornar para o seu livro.

-Venha, Potter, o jogo já vai começar.- Rice falou.

-Só um minuto -pediu ele, tornou a se virar para nós -Isto está realmente suspeito, Aluado. Você e a Lily assim... É muito estranho.

-Vamos de uma vez, não podemos ficar a tarde inteira esperando!- Rice já estava começando a ficar nervoso.

-Depois eu falo com vocês -disse ele rapidamente. De um pulo, ele montou na vassoura, me jogou um beijinho (arght!) e voltou para o campo. Só então Remo largou o livro e falou:

-É melhor a gente deixar ele saber, Lily.

Eu fiz uma careta e respondi, indignada:

-Não, eu não o quero nisso. Nós temos que ser _discretos, _e ele é a última pessoa discreta neste mundo.

Remo pareceu ponderar por um minuto, e continuou:

-Mas você sabe que ele é caidinho por você, e poderia a ajudar muito se você deixasse.

- Não, Remo, eu já disse: Só em último caso pedirei ajuda ao Potter.

- Mas eu creio que ele é suficientemente esperto para descobrir sozinho o que nós estamos fazendo se não contarmos.

Eu dei de ombros, e passei o resto do treino (que, graças aos dragões estava acabando) com a cara fechada.

Depois de voltar do campo de quadribol e secar minhas roupas, eu fui procurar um pouco de paz no salão comunal, coisa que eu não encontrei. A minha sorte era que Potter devia estar guardando aquela vassoura dele, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, porque eu não o encontrei quando passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Mas, assim que eu entrei no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, um par de olhos castanhos me encarava, inquisidor.

-Onde você esteve? Você simplesmente me abandonou depois das aulas...

Oh, não, primeiro o treino e agora isso! Rapidamente eu fui tentar arranjar um meio de desviar do assunto, pois eu detesto mentir para a minha melhor amiga, e fui só enrolando...

-Estive no treino de quadribol – respondi, tentando soar natural.

-Treino de quadribol?- repetiu ela, incrédula -Lily, você está se sentindo bem?- Nicki sabia muito bem da minha aversão por quadribol, aliás, por tudo que tinha a ver com Potter, e eu não fiquei surpresa com o fato de ela achar isso estranho.

-Eu só fui lá para acompanhar Remo, que estava querendo ir, mas estava sozinho.

-Sei...- Nicki era amiga de Remo também, sabia inclusive sobre o seu segredo. -Mas você simplesmente me abandonou, por que você não me contou, eu poderia ter ido junto...

-Então por que você não me conta aonde vai todas as noites, ou com quem você se encontra?

Ela simplesmente ficou quieta, como se eu não tivesse perguntado nada, e ficou olhando para a lareira, que estava acesa por causa do frio causado pela chuva. Aquiles, que estava no dormitório feminino, desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando para todos os lados com seus olhos enormes, e foi se aninhar no colo da dona, rápido como um raio. Ficamos lá, nós duas, simplesmente olhando a lareira, quando eu olhei no relógio: 18:55. _ Cinco pras sete.-_pensei -_Ainda bem que os monitores-chefe não tem que fazer nada nesta quarta...-_ Mas, de repente, eu me lembrei do que Mc Gonagall tinha me dito naquela manhã: -_ Reunião da monitoria às sete horas hoje, Evans, por favor, não falte._

-Oh não!- exclamei, me levantando imediatamente e sobressaltando a minha amiga e seu gato, que cravou suas unhas no colo de minha amiga, tremendo -Eu tenho reunião da monitoria às sete horas, não posso me atrasar!- E, sem dizer mais nada, saí correndo pelos corredores, até chegar no retrato de Gwendolen, a justa, e falar a senha (elmo de ouro). Ainda ofegante eu entrei na sala, onde Mc Gonagall e Alex já esperavam. Aquela reunião da monitoria foi como todas as outras, levemente entediantes, mas necessárias. Para meu grande contentamento, a reunião não durou mais do que meia hora, e eu pude logo retornar à salão Comunal.

Como era de se esperar, Nicki não estava lá, já tinha saído, e com um suspiro eu me encaminhei para a mesa onde os marotos estavam sentados.

-Remo...-eu ia chamá-lo, mas Black interviu antes que eu pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei que você está louca para dar uns amassos no Remo lá num cantinho escuro, mas ele está com a gente agora, então, se quiser falar com ele, vai ter que ficar aqui.- Ao que ele disse isso, os outros marotos tiveram diferentes reações: Remo ficou vermelho e mandou Black calar a boca, Tiago fechou a cara e deu um chute nas canelas de Black por baixo da mesa, e Pettigrew me puxou uma cadeira e me convidou a sentar.

Ainda mal-humorada eu me sentei, sabendo exatamente o que estava por vir.

-Então, Lily, o que você estava fazendo no treino de quadribol hoje?- ele perguntou, soando autoritário.

-O QUÊ!!!!!! A Lily em um treino de quadribol? Eu estou sonhando! Alguém me belisque!- Black levantara da cadeira, e me olhava como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha dançado hula-hula com uma melancia na cabeça no meio do salão principal. Mas isso era, de certa forma, bom, pois fez Potter esquecer da pergunta que ele tinha feito. Ele começou a rir, e só parou quando eu o belisquei com toda a força no braço.

-AI! O que você está fazendo?

-Você não tinha pedido para alguém te beliscar?- respondi, desafiadora.

-Por Merlin, como você aprendeu a beliscar tão forte?- Black me olhava agora com um misto de admiração e ressentimento

-Talvez com a minha corujinha...- respondi com um gracejo. Os marotos já conheciam muito bem Angus, principalmente Tiago, que já tivera a "felicidade" de conhecer suas garras quando ele quis inventar de me mandar cartas uma vez no sexto ano. Ele simplesmente me inundava com cartas o tempo todo, e só parou quando eu mandei Angus atrás dele, o que foi muito divertido de se ver. Foi umas das poucas vezes que eu vi Potter, que normalmente é orgulhoso e arrogante, implorar por misericórdia. – É que eu andei tendo umas aulinhas com Angus, sabem...

Potter simplesmente congelou ao ouvir o nome do meu corujão,  e falou para o amigo:

-Então isso aí vai ficar roxo, Almofadinhas, meu caro amigo!

-Nossa, e vai mesmo!- disse Pettigrew, pegando o braço de Black e erguendo a manga de suas vestes. E, realmente, havia uma mancha vermelha na qual podia-se distinguir as marcas dos meus dedos com nitidez. Ao ver isso, todos começaram a rir novamente, exceto Black claro. Mas, depois de um tempo, eles pararam.

-Bem, gente -disse Black, ainda massageando o braço e se levantando.-Eu marquei um encontro com uma Lufa-Lufa lá no sexto andar, e não quero me atrasar. Até mais gente, Lily.- ele fez uma reverência exagerada e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

-Totalmente Don Juan, ele -suspirei, balançando a cabeça.

-O Sirius não tem jeito mesmo...- disse Reno, divertido.

Ficamos todos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Potter finalmente se pronunciou:

-E por falar nisso, onde está a dona Nicolletinha?- disse Potter, se ajeitando na cadeira. Os Newman e os Potter eram duas famílias tradicionais de bruxos, realmente muito amigas. Somado ao fato de que as fazendas de ambos são vizinhas, é óbvio que eles já se conheciam antes de entrar para Hogwarts, e chegavam até a ser amigos.

-Não sei -disse eu, fechando a cara. –Deve estar por aí namorando...

-Com quem?- perguntou ele, interessado.

-É exatamente isso que eu estou tentando descobrir...- disse eu, cansada.

Os olhos de Potter brilharam, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em seu cérebro.

-Então você está "investigando" para tentar descobrir quem é?

- Exatamente -eu devia estar cansada ou algo do gênero, mas eu estava tendo uma conversa _normal _com Potter. Sem gritos nem ofensas. E eu ainda estava contando para ele sobre os _meus planos_! Realmente, eu não estava sã naquele momento.

-E você tem idéia de quem seja?Eu posso até te ajudar se você quiser.- disse ele, me olhando atentamente, como se esperasse que eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

-Já conseguimos descobrir que se trata de um Corvinal -disse Remo, pensando que eu resolvera me abrir.

-Então era isso que vocês estavam fazendo lá no campo de quadribol e você com o monitor cdf...

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar, outro método aprendido com Angus, e eu vi que surtiu efeito.

-Quer dizer... Com o _Flink. _ Você só estava investigando!- ele parecia profundamente aliviado com a notícia.

-Por que este alívio todo, Potter?- perguntei, zombeteira.

-É que, se você não está dando em cima dele, quer dizer que você ainda está livre e desimpedida para mim!- disse ele, se levantando e abrindo os braços.

-Ora, seu...- eu imediatamente me levantei, e já ia repetir o beliscão que eu dera no Black quando tive uma idéia melhor: Puxei pequeno apito em forma de coruja que eu tinha em uma corrente no meu pescoço, e o soprei com força. Alguns segundos depois, um vulto negro passou pela grande janela principal do Salão Comunal e Angus pousou no meu ombro, encarando Potter com seu olhar maligno bem conhecido.

-Bem... Eu já vou dormir, Lily querida, boa noite.- disse ele, e rapidamente foi subir as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos até o seu próprio. Remo me olhava, tentando ficar sério, mas mal conseguindo reprimir o riso.

- Que covardia usar o Angus nisso, Lily -disse ele, mas não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Angus deu um pio forte, e foi se alojar no ombro do meu amigo, que acariciou um pouco suas penas negras, até que ele voou de volta para o meu braço.

 Então só sobraram dois "candidatos" de nossa pequena lista: Chang e Lovegood. O problema é que Remo não conhecia nenhum deles, e nós não tínhamos como falar com eles sem levantar suspeitas. Passamos a quinta-feira inteira pensando, mas não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão. Então, quinta-feira de noite, Remo teve uma idéia.

-Ei, Lily, por que não a seguimos para ver com quem ela se encontra?

-Eu já tentei, Remo, mas ela sempre me vê -disse eu, balançando a cabeça.

 -Mas... E se ela não nos visse?-ele perguntou, sublinhando as palavras.

-Como assim?- eu não estava entendendo nada.

-Bem... Você sabe que Tiago tem uma capa da invisibilidade, não é?-perguntou ele, cauteloso.

-Mas é claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

-E como ele disse que ajudaria se você quisesse...

-Isso! Brilhante! Obrigada pela idéia, Remo!- eu estava tão entusiasmada que pulei no pescoço dele e quase o derrubei da poltrona em que ele estava sentado, fazendo todos no Salão Comunal se virarem e nos olharem enviesado.

-Desculpa -murmurei, ajudando-o a se levantar.

No dia seguinte eu mal podia esperar para chegar a noite. Mas, para não levantar muitas suspeitas com um salão comunal cheio de gente, nós deveríamos ser astutos. Eu fiquei no dormitório feminino, e quando Nicki saiu, me dizendo para não segui-la, eu sorrateiramente fui até as escadas do dormitório masculino esperar por Remo. Mas, quando abri a porta sorrateiramente, rezando para Potter não estar lá, eu notei que Remo não parecia muito satisfeito. Quando cheguei mais perto, ele me apontou um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado em cima de uma cama, onde estava escrito simplesmente:

_Fomos para a cozinha e levamos a capa. Almofadinhas e Pontas._

-Bem...-começou Remo, embaraçado.

-O jeito é ir atrás deles e pedir a capa emprestada!-disse eu, prontamente, e saí andando em direção à porta do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Remo me acompanhou, e saímos, andando rapidamente.

-Você sabe onde fica a cozinha, não?- perguntei a Remo.

-Claro que sei!-respondeu ele, prontamente. –Já fui até lá milhares de vezes! E conheço umas passagens secretas realmente ótimas!

Nós continuamos caminhando, e o tempo ia passando. Quando olhei para o meu relógio, vi que já eram dez e meia. O horário de se recolher já havia passado a muito, e, se não tivéssemos cuidado, poderíamos ser surpreendidos por Filch, o que não seria nada agradável, principalmente para uma monitora-chefe como eu. _Meu Deus, lá se foi o nosso plano, nós não vamos ter mais chances!_

Eu expressei as minhas preocupações a Remo, que acenou com a cabeça e continuou andando. Eu o segui, rapidamente, até que uma coisa me fez estacar, imóvel. Eu tinha visto uma luva preta, sem a ponta dos dedos.

-Nicki...-murmurei. Naquele momento eu tive certeza absoluta que ela estaria ali.Afinal, onde estão as luvas, a Nicki está também.

Pode parecer ridículo o fato de eu saber onde a minha melhor amiga está por causa de luvas, mas, para quem conhece a Nicki como eu, é um fato quase óbvio.

Como eu já disse, a Nicki é simplesmente linda, quase perfeita, mas esconde toda a sua beleza prendendo os cabelos e vestindo vestes exageradamente largas e compridas. E outra de suas peculiaridades é o fato de ela quase nunca tirar suas luvas pretas sem dedinhos.

Ela usa essas luvas não por sentir frio ou coisa parecida, mas, como ela mesma me diz sempre, "Não seria a Nicki sem as minhas luvas".Ela ganhou as luvas de sua mãe logo antes de vir para Hogwarts, e ela não as tira desde então. Claro, ela não poderia usar sempre o mesmo par, seria muito anti-higiênico nunca lavar as luvas, portanto ela comprou outros dois pares de luvas idênticas, para nunca ficar sem luvas.

Então imagine o meu choque ao ver aquela luva solitária no chão. Eu peguei a luva e coloquei-a no meu um aceno brusco eu chamei Remo, e sussurrei:

-Remo, eu acho que nós temos mais sorte do que juízo... Eu tenho certeza que ela está aqui.

Remo ia responder, seu rosto com uma expressão incrédula, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, nós ouvimos um barulho vindo da parede sólida na nossa frente.No mesmo instante eu reconheci a voz de Nicki:

-Ainda bem que você achou esta passagem, Michael, a Lily está ficando cada vez mais esperta...

-Mas por que você esconde isso dela?- eu ouvi uma voz masculina suave, que deveria ser do tal Michael. O problema é que eu não sabia o primeiro nome dos dois que tinham sobrado. A única coisa que eu sabia era que Chang era filho de uma inglesa e um japonês, e que Lovegood era de uma família de escoceses. Então eu continuei ouvindo, para ver se descobria mais.

-É um tipo de chantagem -respondeu ela.- ela gosta de um garoto, e simplesmente não quer admitir isso. E isso já faz um bom tempo. Eu vou falar para ela isso, afinal, ou ela admite, ou eu não vou contar.

-Mas quem é este garoto?

-Tiago Potter -Disse ela, com uma risadinha.  Eu tive ímpetos de quebrar aquela parede e falar umas poucas e boas para ela, mas Remo, prevendo os meus ímpetos, me segurou pelos braços e tapou a minha boca. Eu nunca me dera conta de como ele era forte, apesar de ter um aspecto magro e mirrado. Ele me olhou e disse só movendo os lábios _O que você pensa que está fazendo!_ E me soltou em seguida. Um pouquinho mais calma, eu me resignei a ouvir apenas o que eles diziam.

-Sua amiga Lílian Evans apaixonada por Potter? Isso é impossível. As brigas entre os dois são lendárias lá na Corvinal. Dizem até que ela já atiçou a coruja dela contra o pobre... (mais risadas)

-Mas é verdade. E olha que o Angus não é qualquer corujinha não!

-Dizem também que ele é perdidamente apaixonado por ela, mas é o cara que mais levou foras de uma só garota em toda Hogwarts. Mas ela estar apaixonada por ele é quase impossível! Foi ela quem te contou isso?

-Não, mas eu sei que é verdade. Ela só briga com ele porque gosta dele e não sabe como lidar com isso.

-Falou Nicolle Newman, conhecedora das mentes humanas -riu ele, e, pelo que eu podia ouvir, eles estavam se beijando.

Remo me cutucou e me lançou um olhar maroto que eu só via em mais duas pessoas. Silenciosamente ele foi tateando a parede, até que uma maçaneta se materializou. Tomando o maior cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, ele abriu a porta de mansinho, e vimos que se tratava de uma espécie de armário grande, onde poderiam caber até umas cinco pessoas folgadamente. Mas naquele armário só havia dois estudantes, que ainda se beijavam, não percebendo a porta aberta. E realmente, era Nicki, só que ela estava irreconhecível: Seus lindos cabelos loiros e sedosos cascateavam até a sua cintura, onde as mãos do menino estavam pousadas. Eu pude ver suas mãos brancas, sem luvas, passando pelo rosto do rapaz. Como ela mudava quando não estava com o cabelo preso! Mas eu logo desviei minha atenção para o garoto. Seu uniforme com detalhes azuis mostrava que ele era da Corvinal, e ele tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros, quase loiros. Ele era alto, nem gordo nem magro, beijava a minha amiga docemente, tratando-a como se ela fosse um cristal delicado. Remo já tinha me apontado ele de longe, e eu o reconheci no mesmo momento. Eu fiquei ali parada, olhando os dois, a ponto de sorrir, mas, de repente, nós ouvimos passos e uma respiração asmática que significava que Filch estava a caminho. Eu tratei de fechar a porta rapidamente, mas, na minha pressa, acabei batendo ela, e Filch ouviu. Começou a correr o mais rápido que ele podia, gritando que ia nos pegar, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse. Eu sabia que ele pensava serem os Marotos que estavam aprontando para falar com tanto ódio.Antes que eu pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Remo me puxou pelo braço, e começamos a correr. Ao longe, eu já conseguia ouvir os berros asmáticos do zelador. Rezando para que Nicki conseguisse se safar dessa, eu senti Remo me puxar para  dentro da primeira sala que ele viu. Era uma sala escura, e de início eu não enxerguei nada. Mas, quando os meus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão, eu gelei: estávamos no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. E não parava por aí: Filch parecia ter nos seguido, e se aproximava cada vez mais do banheiro.Eu puxei Remo rapidamente para um boxe, e ficamos lá, espremidos, esperando até Filch ir embora. Depois que ele finalmente foi embora, Remo me disse para esperar mais, até o Filch desistir. E como, por sorte, eu tinha levado o meu diário junto, eu estou aqui escrevendo, e contando o que aconteceu.

Bem, nós logo vamos voltar, eu espero, e, se a Nicki não tiver pego nenhuma detenção ou coisa pior ela vai ter se explicar direitinho! Eu simplesmente não acredito que ela estivesse namorando Michael Lovegood por tanto tempo e não tenha me contado!

Lily

Com participação especial de Remo Lupin 

****

Ei, você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que esticar as suas patas aí e roubar a minha pena...

Eu não tenho patas! Tenho mãos! 

Mas espere só até a Lua cheia e aí falamos de patas!

**_Agora você pegou pesado, Lily, Sério, não brinque com isso._**

****

Owwwww... Vai ficar ofendido agora, é!

Se você fosse um monstro e sua melhor amiga começasse a ressaltar isso, você ficaria ofendida. Mas você não reclama com os seus amigos quando eles fazem isso, Remo, isso não é justo! Com eles é diferente... Tem razão. Eu não sou estúpida e arrogante como aquele seu amigo Potter. Cara, Lily pare com isso! Ele vai acabar se suicidando se você continuar dando foras no pobre... Não ouse chamar ele de coitado! E se ele se matasse, faria a coisa mais sensata: sumir do mapa! Mas eu sei, Lily, que no fundo a Nicki estava certa, e você o ama. Há-Há-Há, não me faça rir, Remo Lupin! 

**_Note que você não nega..._**

****

Vamos mudar de assunto antes que eu ceda as minhas tentações e te esfole vivo!

**_Estou tremendo de medo..._**

****

Grrr, eu vou te dar um motivo para tremer de medo!

Ai, Lily pare, não me belisca desse jeito, OLHA QUE EU VOU TE MORDER...

****

Ai! Mas é isso que você sabe fazer de melhor mesmo, não é...

**_Haha... Vai ficar marcado também! Olha só a marquinha dos meus dentes!_**

****

"timo! Vamos formar então o Clube da Cicatriz: Você, eu, o Sirius...

E não se esqueça do Tiago! Ou você acha que não ficou nenhuma marquinha quando o seu monstrinho o atacou?

****

****Vamos sair logo daqui, eu já estou com cãibras de tanto ficar nesta posição...

****

N/A:Vocês não imaginam como foi divertido escrever este cap.! Eu quase chorei de rir só de imaginar o Remo mordendo a Lily... ahuahuahahah

 Agradecimentos especiais para a Thaisinha (eu recomendo a fic dela, Amigas para Sempre; mto fofa gente...)

No próximo capítulo, Lily vai tirar satisfações com Nicki (oh-oh) e nem mesmo eu sei o que elas vão aprontar... (hehe... autora mais feliz essa, que não sabe nem dizer o que vai acontecer... XD...)...

Luisa


	8. Conversas Civilizadas

N/A: --Coral de anjos cantando ao fundo—E, meus caros leitores, finalmente, depois de UM MÊS sem postagens, a autora relapsa que vos fala posta mais um capítulo da sua modesta fic. Portanto, podem largar as foices e as tochas, e não há necessidade de nenhum linchamento. Sorry... Eu sei que vocês estão prestes a cometer um ficwritercídio, mas eu realmente não consegui escrever, deu bloqueio no cérebro, sério... E, quando eu ia postar, teve um feriado prolongado de sete de setembro, e eu acabei indo viajar. Bem, mas, em todo o caso, Aqui vai mais um capítulo... E dessa vez um pouquinho de ação - e muitos gritos, muitos mesmo!!!-

Respondendo as rewiews...

Isa Potter: Huahua... mas também, o Remo deve ser profissional em mordidas...

Nicki: Brigada... eu também achei o cap. Legal...

Pikena: Pode agradecer pra June, ela que me pediu pra colocar mais intromissões no cap... Eu sei q eu sou uma criatura malévola torturadora de inocentes, mas você pode culpar o meu cérebro atrofiado e a minha agenda lotada pela minha demora... Mas não se estresse não, agora a fic vai "deslanchar", e eu espero não demorar muito (vamos, neurônios, eu sei que vocês conseguem!!!!!!

Tata: Brigada... A sua fic também está ótima, viu! (agora é questão de cobrança mútua: eu cobro de você pra atualizar rápido, e você pode puxar a minha orelha de vez em quando...)

Biba: Nem, esquenta... Ah, eu te adicionei no msn, ok?

Biba Wood: Obrigada mesmo! É ótimo saber que você gostou da fic... Bem, então vamos resolver o problema

PatyAnjinha-Malfoy: Huahuaauh... Eu sinto que, se não postar logo mesmo, vou acabar sendo trucidada pelos leitores (escreve freneticamente, olhando para a porta com nervosismo incontido)

Babi Black: Hauhauha... E não só uma cara feia que ele vai fazer quando o Remo contar para ele o que ele andou fazendo... (som de estapeamento ao fundo)

Kah: Hehe... eu só acho que a Lily não vai ter paciência para ficar mais de três minutos na companhia do nosso querido Potter, quem dera então participar de um clube...

Alininha: Sorry... Mas o cérebro atrofiado aki naum trabalha mto rápido... Mas eu me esforço ao máximo! Mas não se preocupe, eu não pararia a fic por nada nesse mundo...

Giulinha Black (espero não ter escrito errado...) Que bom que você gostou... Eu também morri de rir quando imaginei a cena... E vou dar uma passadinha na sua fic, sim!

7-

Bem, Diário, aqui estou eu, sentada na minha cama, com a minha pena e o meu tinteiro, escrevendo calmamente, enquanto as minhas colegas de quarto se preparam para dormir, como sempre: Ludmilla está sentada em sua cama, escovando os seus cabelos, enquanto Jane seca os seus próprios cabelos, que ela lavou a pouco. Nathalie está em sua cama, desfazendo as suas trancinhas, enquanto conta o último flagrante que ela deu para uma hipnotizada Megarah, que abraça o seu travesseiro, obviamente suspirando pelo seu (arght) Potter. Ao lado da cama de Megarah está a cama de Nicki, vazia, pois, para variar só um pouquinho, ela foi se encontrar com o seu querido Michael.

Qualquer pessoa que nos visse agora pensaria que este foi um dia totalmente calmo e normal, como qualquer outro domingo em Hogwarts, com meninas normais e tranqüilas se praparando para dormir... Mas, qualquer observador mais atento notaria algumas coisas... Diferentes no cenário noturno rotineiro. Para começar, eu estou com um enorme lenço encharcado de poção para as cordas vocais de Melody Shliss no meu pescoço, devido a minha completa rouquidão. Eu não consigo emitir um único som, e minha garganta parece estar em chamas. Para completar, eu estou com um curativo trouxa no meu braço, para esconder uma certa marquinha de dentes que eu adquiri na noite de ontem (muitíssimo obrigada, meu caro amigo Remo!) Sem contar tembém o fato de as meninas me olharem torto de vez em quando, querendo saber o que, afinal aconteceu. Mas, graças aos dragões do destino, eu estou totalmente rouca, e não posso falar nada, nem sob tortura (ordens de Madame Herbal, a enfermeira daqui). Mas, como o dom da escrita não me foi tirado, eu vou escrever aqui todas as situações, que poderiam ser consideradas, no mínimo, embaraçosas, pelas quais eu passei hoje, unicamente por causa da minha amiga ausente, Nicki Newmann. Mas, antes de começar a contar os acontecimentos perturbadores de hoje, devo começar por ontem à noite, depois que eu voltei para o dormitório.

Quando abri sorrateiramente a porta do meu dormitório, eu não precisava de um espelho para saber que eu não parecia nada com a Lílian Evans, mais conhecida como Lily, a monitora-chefe certinha, sempre impecável e cheia de moral que eu costumava ser. Não, não mesmo. Eu estava vermelha e ofegante, com as vestes sujas e amarrotadas, sem falar no meu cabelo, que estava em um estado de caos completo, e com o braço doendo. Prendi minha respiração ao fechar a porta silenciosamente, com medo de acordar as meninas. Afinal, o grande problema de ter uma pessoa como Nathalie em seu quarto é que tudo de suspeito que você fizer pode virar notícia em Hogwarts, principalmente se envolvem uma monitora-chefe e um outro aluno dentro de um boxe de banheiro... Em todo caso, depois de tirar os sapatos para não fazer barulho ao andar, me olhei de relance no espelho da parede. A lua crescente iluminava um pouco o quarto, e eu pude ver um monstro ruivo e desgrenhado me encarando, meio assustado, e conclui que eu não podia simplesmente vestir o meu pijama e ir para a minha cama... Eu precisava de um banho, e urgentemente!

Andando na ponta dos pés, peguei o meu pijama e a minha toalha, e rumei para o banheiro. Eu pretendia tomar só um banho rápido, mas acabei cedendo às tentações da água quente, e passei mais de uma hora embaixo do chuveiro, pensando. Mas, quanto mais eu pensava no que acabara de acontecer, mais irritada ia ficando. Como a Nicki podia causar tanta confusão só por causa de um namorado?! Como ela ousa esconder tudo isso de mim? Como ela ousa não contar quem era o dito-cujo, logo eu, sua melhor amiga! Como ela ousa fugir todas as noites sem dar nenhuma explicação e me deixar sozinha com os marotos? Como ela ousa falar de mim para o seu namorado quase como motivo de gozação? E, o pios de tudo: Como ela ousa praticar a calúnia contra mim, dizer tamanha mentira horrorosa, tamanha falsidade atroz, tamanho ultraje para a minha moral, tamanha mancha na minha honra, ou seja, como ela ousa falar QUE EU GOSTAVA, OU PIOR, AMAVA, ALGUÉM TÃO ARROGANTE, DESPREZÍVEL, PATÉTICO, EGOCÊNTRICO E PREPOTENTE COMO... O... POTTER?!?!

Quando finalmente saí do banho, com os cabelos recém secos com um feitiço e com o meu pijama verde favorito, eu já não estava mais afobada, e sim desgostosa. Milhares de planos insanos de vingança explodiam na minha cabeça enquanto eu me deitava em minha cama, indo de azarações a humilhação total em frente a todos. Mas, de repente, me lembrei de outras pessoas que acabaram azaradas E humilhadas, e isso me lembrava desagradavelmente ao único ser insensível que era capaz de fazer isso o tempo todo: Potter. E, a partir daí, parei com os planos de vinganças, e voltei para a minha velha tática: as broncas homéricas. Portanto, eu só podia fazer uma coisa: esperar.

E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz por mais uma boa meia hora, sentada na minha cama, me perdendo em meus próprios pensamentos sobre coisas diversas: As aulas, Nicki, meu ódio intenso por Potter, Remo sempre estudioso, as brigas que eu tivera com Potter, Alex sempre educado, Potter sempre me incomodando... E sobre outras coisas insignificantes também. Eu estava totalmente mergulhada em minhas reflexões, quando de repente eu ouvi a porta se abrindo com cuidado, e o som de passos muito conhecidos. Eu já ia abrindo a minha boca para assustá-la, mas um suspiro que Ludmilla deu durante o sono me chamou de volta a realidade. Não importava o que eu fizesse, eu não poderia fazer barulho algum, pois, caso o contrário, eu acordaria todas as meninas. E sabe-se lá o que pudesse acontecer se assuntos tão delicados fossem parar nas mãos de uma pessoa com absoluta língua-solta como Nathalie... De repente, eu tive uma idéia. Esperei Nicki se deitar, e, o mais silenciosamente que eu podia, eu me levantei e me aproximei da sua cama. Ela já estava puxando suas cobertas quando eu a agarrei por trás, tapando sua boca para ela não gritar. Rapidamente, ela se virou para me encarar, assustada, mas, ao ver a minha expressão de "prepare-se para uma bronca daquelas", ela sorriu. Ela sabia que eu não poderia fazer barulho algum, e parecia se divertir com a minha fúria contida. Mas mal sabia ela que eu tinha uma carta na manga. Ela continuou sorrindo quando eu a arrastava até a minha cama, mas seu sorriso se dissolveu assim que eu fechei as cortinas e isolei a minha cama acusticamente com um feitiço que eu tinha aprendido. Agora, quem tinha um sorriso um tanto quanto maquiavélico estampado na face era eu, enquanto Nicki parecia se preparar psicologicamente para o que viria a seguir. Eu respirei fundo, e, com uma calma tirada não sei de onde, eu comecei.

-Muito bem, Nicolle Andressa Newmann, agora você vai ter que se explicar. E eu não aceito evasivas.- Nicki me olhou espantada. Ela com certeza esperava gritos de indignação ou ameaças de morte, mas desta vez ela percebeu que eu estava mais séria do que o normal.

-Lily, eu não preciso me explicar... Eu estava me encontrando com o meu namorado, e acabei de voltar. Tem algum problema nisso?- ela estreitou seus olhos castanhos, enquanto soltava o seu cabelo. - e, por favor, Lily, não diga o meu nome inteiro, você sabe que eu não gosto.

-Precisa se explicar sim, Nicki - disse eu, começando a me alterar, ainda respirando fundo. - Me explicar que...

- Eu sei que você vai explodir e dizer, Nicki, me diz de uma vez com quem você está namorando, e que eu não tenho o direito de esconder isso, mas eu tenho o direito de manter as minhas informações pessoais só minhas, ok?!

Aquele comentário, pronunciado com uma voz quase calma, me magoou mais do que se ela tivesse gritado. Como ela podia dizer isso, depois de tantos anos de amizade?!

-Claro, e eu sou uma pessoa qualquer, que vai fazer coisas horríveis se descobrir- disse eu, um pouquinho mais alto do que o meu tom de voz normal- Me diga, então, o que você tem a perder me contando?

-Eu... Eu... – ela parecia estar sem resposta – Lily, eu não quero te contar isso agora, e você tem que respeitar a minha decisão! Eu não tenho a obrigação de te contar isso.

- Mas não era isso que eu queria saber. – Meu rosto tinha começado a ficar vermelho, e, a cada comentário dela, minha frustração aumentava. – Eu queria saber por que você disse... Como você ousou dizer...

-Oh, eu já estava sentindo falta do "como você ousa". Você não consegue manter um único diálogo sem dizer isso, principalmente se esse diálogo tiver algo a ver com assuntos emocionais.

- Não me interrompa!- eu já estava começando a gritar – e eu uso minhas palavras como eu achar melhor. E eu digo mais: Como você ousa falar para o seu namoradinho QUE EU AMO TIAGO POTTER?!

Assim que disse isso, apesar de estar escuro, eu percebi que ela tinha empalidecido.

- Não fale besteiras- ela disse, tentando disfarçar. Mas aquilo só me enfureceu mais.

-E AINDA MENTE PARA MIM! Não adianta tentar se desviar porque eu OUVI, ouvi com os meus próprios ouvidos o que você disse.

- Você estava me espionando!- ela também tinha começado a elevar a voz, uma coisa que eu não via com muita freqüência.

- Era o único jeito de descobrir, já que você NÃO QUERIA ME CONTAR NADA!!!!!!!

- E agora você quer saber tudo sobre a MINHA VIDA!!!!!!!!!

- MAS TENHO TODO O DIREITO DE SABER O QUE VOCÊ FALA SOBRE MIM!!!! PRINCIPALMENTE SE É UMA MENTIRA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER QUEM EU AMO OU DEIXO DE AMAR, VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR DIZENDO PARA QUALQUER UM O QUE VOCÊ ACHA!!!!

-Chama-se liberdade de expressão, Lily.

Espantada com a ousadia daquela que eu considerava uma amiga, eu fiquei sem resposta, tamanha era a minha fúria.

- E existe também a chamada liberdade de ir e vir, SEM SER SEGUIDA OU ESPIONADA POR PESSOAS QUE NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM O ASSUNTO.

-Mas claaaaaaaaaro. E eu não tenho NADA A VER COM A SUA VIDA, NÃO, É?!

-MAS ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- O QUE NÃO SE JUSTIFICA É O QUE VOCÊ DISSE LÁ!!!!!

-E daí, eu digo o que eu quero, e não é você quem vai me ditar as minhas frases, Lílian Evans!

-Mas falar mentiras sobre mim não é o que eu esperaria de uma AMIGA!!!

- E espionagem barata não é o que EU esperaria de uma amiga, também, Lily.

Eu parei para respirar um pouco. Àquela altura, nós duas estávamos vermelhas e ofegantes, cada uma com o seu olhar mais mortal e sentido. Desgostosa, eu falei, agora sem gritar.

-"timo- eu dei as costas para minha amiga, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.- pode sair da minha cama, então.

Sem dizer palavra, ela saiu devagar, indo se deitar em sua própria cama. O feitiço de isolamento se quebrou e eu fechei as cortinas com força quando ela saiu. Ainda com raiva, eu me joguei em baixo das minhas cobertas, e esmurrei o meu travesseiro em silêncio. Como ela podia ser tão estúpida! ? Como ela era tão cega a ponto de não entender que eu não gosto do Tiago Potter? Por alguns minutos, eu fiquei remoendo a minha raiva, quase estraçalhando o meu travesseiro de tanto que eu o apertava. Mas, como sempre acontece, a raiva foi passando, só restando a minha razão deteriorada e as lágrimas teimosas para me fazer companhia. De repente eu comecei a me lembrar de todas as coisas pelas quais nós tínhamos passado juntas... Todas as vezes que eu chorava quando o Potter me incomodava e ela vinha me dar uma palavra de consolo... Todas as vezes que eu dava escândalos e ela estava do meu lado, pronta para me levar para fora do tumulto de gente que se formava... De todas as vezes que eu discutia com o Potter e ela estava lá para mandá-lo parar de me encher... De todas as vezes que ela tinha me ajudado com Angus, quando ele ainda era filhote...

Depois de alguns minutos, meus olhos já estavam marejados de lágrimas. Como eu poderia ter feito cometido tamanha falta? Como eu podia ter posto em risco a nossa amizade por uma coisa tão insignificante? Como eu tinha deixado o meu enorme orgulho prevalecer sobre a razão? Totalmente arrependida, eu abri uma frestinha da cortina, disposta a pedir desculpas, a implorar perdão... Tudo! Mas, quando olhei para fora, vi que Nicki também tinha aberto uma frestinha em suas cortinas, e fitava a minha cama com os olhos marejados também.Ela soluçava discretamente, e se sentou na cama. Ambas nos levantamos, sem falar nada, apenas se encarando. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Nós apenas nos abraçamos fortemente, chorando.

- Lily... Me desculpe... Eu não queria ter gritado com você... Eu deveria ter te contado isso antes...

-Não, eu é quem deveria me desculpar... Eu não deveria ter gritado com você...

- Vamos começar a brigar de novo só por causa das desculpas?-ela disse, rindo.

-Mas, agora que voltamos ao normal - disse eu, enxugando as minhas lágrimas.- você vai me responder: É verdade que você está namorando Michael Lovegood?

Nicki corou um pouco, e falou, com sua habitual voz sonhadora, apenas mais baixo para não acordar as meninas

-Sim... Mas primeiro diga você, como você conseguiu descobrir isso?

-Bem, disse eu, isolando novamente a o som da minha cama. É uma longa história...

N/A: Bem, gente, a Lily, quero dizer, eu, ou ela (céus, minha sanidade mental está sendo minada!), mas, de qualquer jeito, ela ainda não terminou de escrever, mas ficou tão longo que eu não consegui colocar tudo em um capítulo só, ficaria muito longo... Mas eu vou tentar escrever o mais rápido que eu puder, ok? –Bem, vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu estou com muitas idéias-

Eu espero postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, não se preocupem. Eh, e o que é o mais rápido possível? Bem, em uma ou duas semanas, mas aguardem, que o próximo capítulo vai ser muito divertido.

Quero dedicar este capítulo para a Pikena, que comentou todos os meus capítulos até agora!!! Beijinhos pra você, Pikena!!!!

Muito obrigada para todos que me agüentaram até agora, e, por favor, se vocês tem um coração, deixem rewiews...

Bjins para vocês todas!

Luisa


	9. Segundo Round

N/A: Bem, pelo menos eu não demorei taaaanto assim para postar, né... /cena melodramática começando/ Vocês não imaginam o sacrifício que está sendo postar agora, sendo que eu estou com dois trabalhos atrasadíssimos em andamento, e estou gastando preciosos minutos escrevendo N/A's pra vocês... (o capítulo acabou de ser betado, mais foi escrito antes...)

Respondendo às rewiews:

Biba:(eu sei que você me mandou um e-mail, mas eu conto como comentário de qualquer jeito) Bem, aí está o que você pediu...

Fernando Miase: Êba! O primeiro menino a comentar a minha fic! Eu também amei o capítulo sete, é o meu favorito...

Ju: Eu faço o possível para atualizar, mas as vezes acabo demorando um "pouquinho" (para o total desgosto do pessoal que leu, eu já fiquei um mês sem postar nada, mas prometo não fazer mais isso...) Mas ,sem muitas demoras (milagre!), aí vai o próximo capítulo...

Pandora (nossa, que June será essa pessoa desconhecida?): Eu sei que eu sou má... (abre um sorriso maligno) A marca negra no meu braço já não te diz alguma coisa HUAUHAUHAUHUHUHAAUHHUA...

Nicki: Também te doluuuu!!!(apesar de ter brigado muito com o seu alter-ego no capítulo passado...)

Giulinha Black: Um prêmio? Nossa, assim eu fico até convencida... Mas a Lily é meio tapada quando se trata dos sentimentos dela mesmo... Fazer o que?

PattyAnjinha-Malfoy: Pode ter certeza que vai ter ação, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar este caso em aberto... Mas gritos também podem ser considerados como ação, né...

Thais: ÊÊÊÊÊ! Que bom que você gostou... (e o seu finalmente está muitíssimo bem colocado...) **_Gente, por falar nisso, em breve eu vou escrever uma fic em parceria com a Thaisinha, baseada na fic dela, Amigas Para Sempre (leiam, eu recomendo!!!)... Mas eu falo mais sobre isso no final da fic._**

**__**

Babi Black: Sorry... Eu me extrapolei dessa vez... Mas agora você vai descobrir o que aconteceu para a Lily ficar rouca (e adivihe quem fez ela ficar desse jeito...)

Gabi Potter: Obrigada! Por coincidência, eu estava escrevendo quando recebi a sua rewiew ! Hehe... A Lily, com cara de Lily... Bem, pelo menos é assim que eu imagino ela...

Fabio: - (segundo menino a comentar na minha fic!) Eu vou dar uma passadinha por lá então... 

Crystal Evans: Chorar? Nossa... Que bom que você gostou da "briguinha" que as duas tiveram... Eu não sabia se o pessoal ia gostar...

Pikena: Que é isso menina... Você merece por me agüentar por tanto tempo... E, realmente, se eu tivesse amigas como a Lily, ela já teria me estrangulado por ter demorado tanto...

LuR!nHA: Que bom que você gostou... Então aí vai mais...

UsAkO-ChIi: Pra ver como termina? Bem, vai acontecer um monte de coisas ainda (algumas das quais nem eu sei), e eu ainda acabo matando alguém de curiosidade... Mas essa confusão total vai acabar neste capítulo mesmo (ou será que está só começando... Vá lá saber o que esses doidos vão aprontar ainda).

Tainah: Obrigada! Espero que você goste deste aqui...

Lilli Evans: Bem, talvez demore um pouquinho pra cabeça-dura da Lily se tocar, mas agora que eu já apresentei todos os personagens, eu vou atazanar a vidinha dela... Até os dois acabarem juntos! (mas, fala sério, eles são tão divertidos enquanto brigam...)

Lisa Black: Nossa, sem noção como eu me diverti ao escrever a parte das marquinhas também...

Gaby: Yeah, finalmente você comentou!!! Sério que você já brigou assim com ela? Também te dolo mtoooooo! ( e estou com saudades!)

8- Segundo Round  
  
E no momento seguinte me vi contando para Nicki, a mesma pessoa a quem eu estava acusando de alta traição há alguns minutos atrás, tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o momento em que fiz minha lista até quando eu voltei para o dormitório. Ao final da narrativa, Nicki estava chorando de tanto rir.  
  
-Meu Deus, Lily, eu tenho uma amiga simplesmente insana!- ela fez uma pausa para respirar entre suas gargalhadas - Como você consegue mobilizar tanta gente só para descobrir uma coisa? Nunca vi ninguém mais obstinada na minha vida... Até o coitado do Remo você tirou dos estudos para se meter em um banheiro com você - neste ponto, Nicki se dobrava de tanto rir, lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. – Ai meu pai... Como eu fui arranjar uma amiga tão doida?  
  
-Do mesmo jeito que eu arranjei uma amiga insana que usa vestes largas, prende o cabelo lindo sendo que ele fica mil vezes melhor quando solto, sempre usa luvas e diz que eu gosto de TIAGO POTTER - eu observei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Nós tínhamos nos reconciliado, mas eu ainda não tinha me esquecido do que ela tinha dito quando estava com o namorado.  
  
-Ok, nós temos opiniões diferentes sobre esse assunto, mas vamos tentar passar por cima deles sem crise, mudando radicalmente de assunto - Uma briga feia já tinha sido demais para minha amiga, e ela não estava disposta a arranjar uma outra.  
  
- Como, por exemplo, com você me contando tudo sobre o seu namorado, como vocês se conheceram, quando começaram a sair e tudo o mais... - Eu aproveitei e emendei, pois agora eu estava realmente ficando curiosa a respeito desse Michael Lovegood.  
De repente, Nicki parou de rir e corou um pouquinho. - Espero que o seu feitiço de isolamento acústico seja realmente bom, Lily. As meninas são legais, mas com Megeras invejosas aqui, é um pouco perigoso falar assim...  
  
-Mas, se elas pudessem nos ouvir, já estariam acordadas com as suas risadas histéricas, Nicki - eu ergui as sobrancelhas novamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris.  
  
-Mas, só por precaução - Nicki se esticou e encostou o ouvido na cortina, para só ouvir os sons das meninas respirando em suas camas, ou eventualmente se mexendo no sono. Eu também me calei, e tudo estava quieto até que de repente, Uma coisa amarela surgiu de dentro das cortinas, e ferrou suas garras em minha camisola.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Nós duas gritamos de susto, e eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo da minha cama. Isso não teria maiores seqüelas, se não houvesse as cortinas, que se enroscaram em mim e, com a queda, foram arrancadas, fazendo despencar quase toda a armação de madeira da cama. No mesmo instante, a criatura causadora de toda essa confusão saiu da minha perna, e foi se enroscar no colo de minha amiga. Era Aquiles, o gato de Nicki, que, notando a ausência de Nicki em sua cama, foi procurar a dona.  
  
Ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Nicki, teria um sono tão pesado a ponto de não acordar quando as cortinas da cama ao lado despencam, acompanhadas por dois gritos histéricos. E, para o nosso supremo azar, com o rompimento das cortinas, rompeu-se também o feitiço de isolamento acústico, o que acordou as meninas.  
Sobressaltadas mas sonolentas, as quatro se sentaram na cama, esfregando os olhos.  
  
- O que aconteceu aqui?- Ludmilla, apesar do sono, exibia um olhar curioso.  
  
-Por Merlin, o que vocês fizeram aí?- Jane ainda estava tirando os cabelos do rosto quando perguntou  
  
- O mundo desabou ou o que?- Nathalie ainda estava sonsa de sono, e caiu no sono logo em seguida. Megarah foi à única que não se manifestou apenas resmungando alguma coisa inteligível.  
  
- Ok, eu sei que vocês andam estranhas, mas isso já passou do normal - Jane foi até a ponta de sua cama, nos encarando severamente. - o que significa isso?  
  
-A Lily... Ela teve um pesadelo. - disse Nicki abruptamente, com uma displicência incrível – Ela estava muito agitada durante o sono, e fui acordar ela. Mas ela levou um susto tão grande que caiu da cama.  
Eu só concordei com a cabeça, tentando parecer um pouco amedrontada.  
  
- Não foi nada, vamos dormir - disse Ludmilla, dando o assunto por encerrado. - Eu estou morrendo de sono.  
Eu consertei a minha cama com a varinha, e, um pouco desapontada, fui dormir. Eu estava me mordendo de curiosidade para saber os detalhes, mas nós já tínhamos escapado por pouco daquela vez, e eu pressenti que poderíamos não ter tanta sorte na próxima...  
Apesar de todas as coisas excitantes que tinham acontecido naquele dia, eu adormeci logo, tamanho era o meu sono.  
  
Como era de se esperar, no dia seguinte, eu acordei tarde. Eu nem sei quantas horas eu dormi, mas sei que, quando acordei, todas as outras, exceto Nicki, obviamente, estavam acordadas, e se preparavam para ir tomar café. Ainda sonolenta, eu me virei para acordar Nicki que esquecera as cortinas abertas, tamanho era o seu sono.  
  
-Dona bela adormecida... Pode ir acordando, não quero perder a manhã inteira aqui.  
Por milagre, Nicki acordou, e, enquanto se espreguiçava, reclamou:  
  
- Hoje é domingo, Lily, dá um desconto! E quem é essa tal de bela adormecida?  
  
-Uma personagem de uma história de contos de fadas trouxa. -eu respondi, enquanto a puxava pelo braço, forçando-a a se levantar.  
  
Ela vestiu o seu robe, e eu já estava indo em direção ao banheiro para me trocar quando de repente ouvi um pedaço de uma estranha conversa que estava acontecendo lá embaixo.  
  
-REMO, POR FAVOR, CONTE PARA A GENTE!!!-eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz mesmo que não a tivesse ouvido por anos... E era a mesma voz que me chamava para sair a cada semana. Ou seja, só podia ser a voz de Potter.  
Curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo, eu desci sorrateiramente as escadas, e me deparei com uma cena que se lembrava remotamente um interrogatório policial. Remo estava sentado em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal, cabisbaixo, enquanto os marotos, ao seu redor, lançavam-lhe uma bateria de perguntas.  
  
- Remo, não seja injusto com seus melhores amigos!- Pettigrew pulava em volta da poltrona, suplicante.  
  
-É nos conta logo com quem você saiu ontem à noite!- Potter, insuportável como sempre, estava de pé na frente de Remo, e parecia presidir o "interrogatório".  
  
-Nós nunca deixamos de dizer pra você com quem nós estávamos saindo - Sirius estava atrás da poltrona, abaixado, com a cabeça na altura de meu amigo.  
  
E se seguiam perguntas e ameaças vindas dos outros marotos, enquanto Remo não respondia, apenas olhando para seus próprios sapatos.  
Eu senti a presença de mais alguém nas escadas, atrás de mim. Nicki, notando a minha ausência, veio ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Quando vocês vão parar de me encher, poxa!- Remo parecia estar perdendo a paciência, coisa que só acontecia raramente, e, convenhamos, não era muito agradável de presenciar.  
  
-Só vamos parar quando você disser com quem você estava ontem à noite. - Black olhava para Remo com um olhar nada inocente, com certeza imaginando o que ele fizera.  
  
Eu olhei para Nicki, e um lampejo de compreensão passou por seus olhos, logo seguido de uma risada reprimida fortemente. Só então eu percebi a gravidade da situação em que meu amigo se encontrava: Ele não contara aos marotos que estava só me ajudando com o plano, e eles achavam que ele tinha ido a um encontro romântico com alguém. Nicki tentava ao máximo controlar o riso, tapando a boca e o nariz com as mãos, mas foi malsucedida. Os quatro marotos se viraram, percebendo as duas figuras ainda em roupas de dormir que éramos nós, e logo começaram com as graçinhas.  
  
-Bom Dia, Lily, minha flor... Sonhou comigo? – Potter imediatamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, me deixando mais irritada do que eu já estava com as palavras dele.  
  
- Se eu sonhasse com você, seria um pesadelo, Potter. E, pela milésima vez, é Evans para você!  
Ignorando completamente o meu comentário, ele se dirigiu à Nicki.  
  
- O que aconteceu ontem com vocês duas? Até o Sirius que é o Sirius acordou com o berro que vocês deram...  
  
-Agora que vocês chegaram- interrompeu Black- vocês saberiam dizer com quem que esse lobinho fugido se encontrou ontem à noite, que voltou tão tarde?- Eu e Nicki nos entreolhamos. Um lampejo de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Nicki, e nós duas começamos a rir feito loucas, tanto que Nicki teve até que se sentar para não cair no chão.  
  
-Hum... Aí tem coisa - disse Pettigrew, coçando a cabeça miúda.  
Remo, que até então estivera com a cabeça abaixada, levantou seu olhar e me encarou. Eu tive que me conter para não seguir o exemplo de Nicki e cair na risada, mas Remo não parecia tão inclinado ao riso. Definitivamente, ele estava encrencado. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso, e, infelizmente, Potter percebeu esta troca de olhares, e, somando dois mais dois, ele encarou Remo, desconfiado.  
  
-Remo... - ele disse, tentando controlar a raiva - por acaso você...  
  
Eu já estava perdendo a minha pouca paciência que restava. Ninguém tinha o direito de gritar com os MEUS amigos (a não ser eu, é claro) e sair ileso. Sem medir os meus atos, eu falei, sabendo que ia atingir o Potter em sua maior ferida: o seu enorme, exagerado e grotesco orgulho. Mas, se soubesse as conseqüências que isso teria, eu ficaria quieta. Mas, naquele momento, na minha raiva, eu disse:  
-Fui EU quem saiu com ele ontem à noite. Por que, algum problema, Potter?-  
Primeiramente, ele não queria acreditar. Incrédulo ele olhava de Remo para mim, com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-Aluado, isso é verdade?  
Remo finalmente levantou os olhos, e disse a pior coisa que ele poderia dizer em uma situação dessas:  
  
-Tiago, não é o que você está pensando...  
  
-Mas vocês saíram juntos ontem?- Potter parecia estar rezando para Remo dizer que era tudo só uma brincadeira, mas Remo não o desmentiu:  
  
- Sim, nós saímos juntos ontem à noite. Mas nós não...  
  
-Aonde vocês foram?- passado o susto, alguns resquícios de raiva voltaram para a sua voz, que tremia. De repente, ouviu-se uma nova risada: Nicki estava literalmente chorando de rir, grossas lágrimas de riso escorrendo por sua face vermelha de tanto rir. Black olhava para Nicki com um olhar curioso, enquanto Pettigrew prestava atenção a cada fala nossa, como se estivesse hipnotizado.  
Remo percebeu que não adiantava enrolar ou mentir, então disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que Potter pudesse ouvir:  
-N-no banheiro da murta-que-geme...  
Naquele momento, Potter parecia que tinha sido esfaqueado, fuzilado, queimado, azarado, estraçalhado, afogado, alfinetado, cortado, explodido, esmagado e obrigado a provar a coisa mais amarga que existe no mundo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. - Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de extremo desgosto, e ele virou-se para Remo, incrédulo.  
  
-Me diga que isso não é verdade!- agora ele começava a ficar vermelho de raiva, e, sinceramente, estava começando a me assustar com ele. Afinal, eu estava sempre acostumada a vê-lo com cara de bobo, babando por mim, e não com aquela expressão medonha de raiva...  
Um silêncio extremamente desagradável caiu no Salão, ainda deserto por ser um Domingo, mas ele foi rapidamente quebrado por uma nova gargalhada, não de Nicki, mas da Black, que, alheio ao comportamento extremamente perigoso de seu melhor amigo, estava se divertindo, e muito, com a situação.  
  
-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, REMO LUPIN!!!  
Remo se encolheu na cadeira, enquanto Potter gritava.  
  
-Mas Tiago, escute, nós não...  
  
-COMO VOCÊ OUSA FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA GAROTA!?!  
Se antes eu já estava chocada, naquele momento eu concluí que ele já estava passando dos limites. Para começo de conversa, ele estava gritando com Remo, o meu melhor amigo e companheiro de biblioteca. Depois, ele estava dizendo "como você ousa", e isso é a minha fala, que ele não tem o direito de copiar. E, por último, o pior: Ele estava dizendo que eu era a garota DELE. DELE, Tiago Potter, a última pessoa do mundo a quem eu pertenceria, se é que eu fosse um objeto para pertencer a alguém. Tão furiosa quanto, se não mais do que ele, eu berrei:  
  
-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE SUA, POTTER, EU NÃO PERTENÇO A NINGUÉM!!!!  
  
-COMETER ESSAS IMORALIDADES NO BANHEIRO, AINDA POR CIMA! E EU PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ ERA MEU AMIGO!!- aparentemente, Potter não ouvia nada do que eu estava dizendo, e continuava a gritar com Remo.

-CALE A BOCA, POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!!- se eu já detestava quando ele falava comigo, quando ele ignorava o que eu dizia, era pior.  
Potter se virou para me encarar, com raiva. Com passos largos ele veio até mim, chegando perigosamente perto, mais do que eu consideraria seguro, e disse quase num sussurro:  
  
-Não sei do que estou falando... Claro que não, porque vocês devem ter escondido isto de mim por eras!  
  
-EU NÃO SOU QUALQUER VAGABUNDA PARA COMETER QUALQUER IMORALIDADE, SEU PERVERTIDO!- eu gritava a plenos pulmões, e, em um gesto de impaciência, ergui meus braços. A manga do meu robe escorregou, revelando a marca dos dentes de Remo, resultado da mordida que ele me dera no dia anterior.  
De repente, Potter fez uma coisa que eu não julgaria possível: com certa violência, ele agarrou o meu braço para ver a marca.  
  
-E O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!- agora sim Remo tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Ele estava encrencado, tendo que agüentar os insultos de seu amigo por uma coisa que ele nem fizera, mas sua ficha depunha contra ele. Sentindo que suas chances de se esclarecer ficavam cada vez menores, ele murmurou novamente:  
  
-Foi uma mordida...  
Cega de ira, eu não percebi a cena bizarra na qual eu me encontrava: algumas pessoas já estavam se ajuntando à nossa volta para assistir à briga, enquanto Remo se afundava cada vez mais em sua cadeira, Black e Nicki rolavam no chão de tanto rir e eu e o Potter berrávamos à plenos pulmões, Potter gritando com Remo e eu com ele.  
  
-"TIMO, E AGORA EU VOU FINGIR QUE ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS NÃO ESTAVAM FAZENDO NADA DE PERVERSO DENTRO DAQUELE BANHEIRO... MORDIDAS, FRANCAMENTE, EU PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ TINHA MORAL, LILY. -Aquilo sim, fora uma verdadeira ofensa para mim. Eu não sabia como alguém podia ter uma mente tão poluída como a daquele... Daquela... COISA que estava na minha frente, vermelho de raiva. Quase não conseguindo falar, tamanha era a minha indignação, eu revidei cada sílaba tremendo com raiva.  
  
-MORAL?? VOCÊ AINDA ME FALA DE MORAL?? É A SUA MENTE QUE É MAIS SUJA QUE O CHÃO DO CORUJAL, S" FICA PENSANDO EM...  
  
-AH, E NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM! CLARO, VOCÊS SÃO DOIS SANTOS QUE SE TRANCAM NO BANHEIRO PARA FICAR INOCENTEMENTE CONVERSANDO?!!! POR FAVOR, EU NÃO NASCI ONTEM!!  
  
-E SE FOSSE O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO? SERIA A MINHA VIDA, E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE INTROMETER!!!- eu deveria estar realmente mais medonha do que o monstro do lago Ness; com o rosto quase mais vermelho do que os meus cabelos, tremendo de raiva, os próprios cabelos desarrumados voando em meu rosto, que por sua vez estava contorcido de raiva... Realmente, eu desmaiaria se visse um espelho naquela hora, conforme Nicki me contou mais tarde.  
  
-E VOCÊ NÃO NEGA QUE FEZ ISSO! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ME TRAIR COM UM DOS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS!!!!!!  
  
-EU NÃO ESTOU TE TRAINDO, NEM NUNCA TE TRAÍ, SEU IMBECIL... - percebendo a besteira que eu estava dizendo, eu me emendei - POR QUE NUNCA TIVE NADA, N-A-D-A COM VOCÊ, NEM NUNCA VOU TER!! E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER O QUE DEVO OU NÃO DEVO FAZER!!!!  
De tão envolvida que eu estava na briga, nem percebi quando nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais. E, também cada vez chegavam mais pessoas para assistir ao mórbido espetáculo que se desenrolava no meio do Salão Comunal. Segundo Nicki me contou mais tarde, estavam até fazendo apostas de quanto tempo duraria a briga, ou de quem ia sair humilhado. Poucos eram os que conheciam o real motivo da briga, mas todos pareciam se divertir com cada briga que eu tinha com aquele inútil do Potter, o que acontecia com freqüência.  
Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, me encarando bem de perto, e havia uma fúria em seu olhar que eu nunca vira antes. Eu senti que ele olhava fundo nos meus olhos, de um modo que ninguém nunca tinha me olhado, como se estivesse enxergando através dos mesmos, vasculhando o fundo de minha alma. Por um instante, eu esqueci a raiva, a briga, a indignação, e o tempo pareceu parar. Minha mente se esvaziou de repente, e parecia que não havia nada no mundo exceto eu e ele, perdidos em algum lugar em nós mesmos. Aqueles olhos castanho-claros que eu tanto tinha evitado agora me hipnotizavam, e eu parecia não conseguir mais pensar direito. Minhas pernas ficaram moles, e eu não conseguia ouvir nem sentir mais nada; Eu só tinha forças para encará-lo de volta, me perdendo em seus olhos, que pouco a pouco foram se suavizando, da raiva para a tristeza.  
  
-Não a minha Lily- ele murmurou, quase chorosamente- isso é impossível...  
Minha... Lily... Aquelas palavras me despertaram de repente do torpor em que eu me encontrava, me devolvendo também a minha consciência, que parecia ter se ausentado no momento, e que, imediatamente ao voltar, me deu o primeiro aviso de emergência _Lily, você tem idéia de quão perto você está do Potter? _E, realmente, eu estava a centímetros de distância dele, e ele se aproximava cada vez mais quando eu de repente o empurrei, enojada.  
  
-EU NÃO SOU SUA, POTTER, E NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY!!!- agora sim eu estava em meu grau mais elevado de raiva, minhas entranhas ardendo por dentro por sua ousadia. - E COMO VOCÊ OUSA CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM?  
  
-PARA MIM É ASSIM, NÃO É?! MAS PARA ELE...  
  
- EU NUNCA... VOCÊ ACHA AGORA QUE EU SOU QUALQUER UMA QUE VOCÊ PODE SE APROVEITAR?  
Nos dois nos aproximávamos novamente, mas desta vez, bruscamente. Em um gesto brusco, Potter agarrou o meu braço e ergueu a sua outra mão ameaçadoramente quando veio um outro grito, mas, desta vez não vinha de nós. Remo, que ficara apático durante toda a briga, se levantou da cadeira, e, com uma força que eu não imaginava que ele tinha nos separou à força.  
  
-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO ANTES QUE ALGUÉM SE MACHUQUE!-não era um grito de raiva, era uma súplica desesperada. Nicki também tinha se levantado, e me segurava pelos ombros, me separando de Potter. Remo estava tendo muito mais trabalho para dominar Tiago, que parecia estar insano. Sirius teve que ajudar também, e, depois de alguns minutos, finalmente conseguiram convencê-lo a ficar sentado em uma poltrona, apesar de ainda estar muito irado.  
  
-Pelo amor dos céus, Tiago, me escute... - Nicki parecia apavorada com a reação de seu amigo, mas mesmo assim tentava manter a calma. Na verdade, tudo não passa de um enorme mal-entendido... E a culpa é toda minha - ela baixou a cabeça.  
Um pouco mais calmo Potter levantou a cabeça, disposto a escutar.  
  
Nicki não passou mais de quinze minutos explicando a situação para Tiago, e sua expressão facial mudava a cada etapa da narrativa. E, quando Nicki acabou de contar, seu rosto era uma verdadeira máscara de arrependimento.  
  
-Remo... Aluado, meu amigo... Desculpe-me, mesmo, me perdoe, eu nunca...  
  
-Tudo bem. - Remo assentiu com a cabeça, compreensivo. - Não precisa se explicar... É uma situação complicada mesmo. Está tudo bem.  
  
-Não - disse eu, que tinha sido temporariamente deixada de lado por todos, e tinha utilizado meu tempo para remoer todos os acontecimento e acusações que ele tinha feito. - Não está tudo bem.  
  
-Lily, calma... - Nicki tentou, em vão, me acalmar.  
  
-Você me persegue todos os dias... - eu tinha me levantado, e apontava o dedo ameaçadoramente para Potter, que continuava sentado, de cabeça baixa. – acha que tem controle sobre a minha vida... - minha raiva ia toda voltando, como se fosse uma queimada em palha seca. - acusa o Remo injustamente... - minha voz começou a se elevar- o acusa de alta TRAIÇÃO- eu comecei a tremer de raiva novamente - E AINDA POR CIMA POR CAUSA DE UMA COISA QUE NEM AO MENOS ACONTECEU... COM A SUA CABEÇA DURA VOCÊ NÃO DÁ CHANCES PARA EXPLICAR... - Se me perguntassem o que mais eu disse, sinceramente, eu não saberia responder. Eu estava cega de raiva, e eu só queria colocá-la para fora. Eu não me importava com as palavras que eu dizia, se eram coerentes ou não, eu só queria que ele soubesse o tamanho da raiva que eu estava sentindo, por ele ter me acusado e ao Remo, por ele ter gritado comigo daquele jeito, por ter quase me agredido, me batido por causa disso... E por quase ter me beijado. Eu também não me lembro por quanto tempo eu gritei, eu só sei que, gradualmente, a minha voz foi falhando, e meu fôlego, se escasseando. Quando terminei, eu estava totalmente rouca, sem conseguir falar mais nada... E as únicas pessoas que ainda estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória eram o Potter, é claro, e Nicki, que, fielmente, esperava minha raiva acabar. Mas, novamente, ela ostentava a sua expressão divertida. Assim que eu acabei (ou melhor, que a minha voz sumiu), ela foi ao meu encontro, e, para a minha total surpresa e indignação, estava sorrindo.

-Realmente, Lily, você se superou em suas brigas... Foram exatamente três horas de berros seguidos, e eu não me admiro que a sua voz tenha sumido. - e, com uma risadinha, acrescentou - Mas eu espero que você não esteja surdo, Tiago...  
  
-Não... - ele finalmente levantou os olhos para mim, e, para meu extremo espanto, também sorria. - Mas eu consegui comprovar a teoria de que você fica mais linda ainda quando está furiosa, sabia minha fofa?  
Não me faltou vontade de dizer umas poucas e boas para aquela criatura que eu não consigo nem denominar humana, mas me faltou a voz, e, ao invés de um "É Evans para você!", só saiu um som rouco e estranho. Tanto Potter quanto Nicki riram.  
  
- Realmente, você deveria ficar mais vezes rouca, meu amor... - Sem poder falar, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi puxar os meus cabelos, mostrando com meu rosto toda a raiva que eu sentia.  
  
-E, só para melhorar o seu humor, Lily, os dois pombinhos perderam o café da manhã... Já são onze horas, então é só esperar mais um pouquinho que o almoço já sai... – Nicki disse, consultando seu relógio.  
De repente eu percebi o quanto estava esfomeada. E quanto estava descabelada, e como eu ainda estava de robe. Apontando para cima para indicar o dormitório, eu subi para trocar de roupa e tomar um banho.  
Quando desci para almoçar, eu notei que muitas pessoas me olhavam torto, ou disfarçavam risadinhas. As notícias se espalham com tamanha rapidez em Hogwarts que até me assustam...  
  
Depois de um almoço sem maiores incidentes, eu resolvi me dedicar aos meus deveres de casa, e fui para o meu porto seguro, lugar onde eu saberia que não iria encontrar nada anormal ou irritante, ou seja: um lugar longe do Potter. E este lugar era a biblioteca, onde eu passei o resto da tarde, adiantando todos os meus trabalhos e pesquisando mais coisas sobre assuntos de meu interesse. E, finalmente, às oito horas da noite, eu fui para o dormitório, disposta a dormir cedo. Mas, pela quantidade de coisas que eu escrevi, eu suponho que já seja tarde. Mas, afinal, não é tão tarde assim: Nicki ainda não voltou. Eu só espero que esta semana seja menos agitada do que esta última, e que eu possa finalmente ter uma vida de estudante normal, sem mistérios, interrogatórios, gritarias e, principalmente, Potter...  
  
_Lily, __  
  
Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com o seu diário! Quando eu cheguei, encontrei você dormindo, com o diário nos braços e a pena largada na coberta. Foi uma tremenda sorte o seu tinteiro não ter vazado, senão haveria um desastre aqui...  
Eu não pude deixar de dar uma lidinha no que você escreveu hoje, e por acaso você já contou o número de vezes que você escreve a palavra Potter aqui? - oras, para mim você anda pensando demais nele para uma pessoa que você diz somente odiar...  
Por favor, não fique brava, ou vai acabar piorando mais ainda a sua voz.  
  
Nicki.___

N/A: Aff, finalmente, vocês não tem idéia de como foi cansativo escrever isso... Mas eu me diverti pra caramba E a partir daí começam as dúvidas da Lily... Para quem estava pedindo, agora sim a L/T vai "deslanchar"... Eu escrevi as cenas de briga ouvindo a música Shop Suey, do System of a Down (espero ter escrito certo), para quem quiser se "ambientar" com o capítulo

Ah, sobre a nota no começo da fic, eu estou escrevendo uma fic em conjunto com a Thaisinha, autora de Amigas Para Sempre, uma fic muito boa, começada antes da OdF. (leiam, vale muito a pena!!!)

Com os personagens da fic dela, nós estamos escrevendo uma outra. Se chama Miriam Dragonheart: Coração de Dragão, e é uma pós- Hogwarts com os marotos. Na escola de aurores, Sirius, Tiago e Remo se surpreendem quando vêem que uma professora mulher é quem lhes dará aulas de duelos, uma área normalmente reservada aos homens. A professora é durona e autoritária, mas quem poderia adivinhar o que há por trás das aparências...

Merchandising báááásico aqui,. Hehe...

Quero dedicar este capítulo para a minha beta, que me deu a maior ajuda para começar a briga, e para a Thaisinha, minha amigoonaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Bjssss para as duas!

Bem, eu espero não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo, mas até o dia dois de outubro eu não vou ter tempo para escrever... Imaginem só que eu estou com TRÊS trabalhos para fazer ao mesmo tempo... Sem contar as provas...

Então, até lá, pessoal!!!!

(e, por favor, comentem, é isso que me faz continuar a escrever...)

Beijos a todas (e todos)

Lily Dragon


	10. Surpresas

N/A: Gaaah, finalmente pude ter férias de novo! Acabou o terceiro trimestre, acabaram os trabalhos, acabou a feira de ciências, acabou a enxessão de saco da escola... Aff, não é a toa que chamam essa semana de semana do saco cheio!!!

Agora que eu voltei das férias, eu posso ficar tranqüila, e começar a escrever com um novo fôlego...

Lily: Ei, criatura, como você OUSA se esquecer da gente?!?!

Autora: Mãe, daqui a pouco eu desligo, me deixa só... LILY?!?! Pelos dragões da montanha, é você??!

Lily:&começa a se estressar&- Claro que sou eu!!! Você não reconhece os seus próprios personagens?

A: O.O – Ok, eu não estou enlouquecendo, isso é só a protagonista da sua fic no meio do meu quarto, eu não estou louca... Mas, o que você está fazendo na minha casa?

L:Eu vim aqui para te lembrar da sua fic, criatura!!! Ou você acha que só as suas leitoras se importam com as atualizações!!!

A: Mas, puxa vida, eu também mereço férias de vez em quando, né!!! Você não acredita no estado de stress que eu estava...

L: Ah, nem vem com esse papo de stress! Você acha que são só as suas leitoras que esperam pelas suas atualizações?! Nós, os personagens, também ficamos ansiosos... Ou você acha que é divertido ficar quase UM MÊS parada, sem saber, afinal, o que vai ser da minha vida?!!!

A: Mas não se passou um mês ainda....

L: Não interessa!!! Que espécie de autora relapsa é você, que fica lendo esses seus livros e se esquece da gente??? Como você OUSA nos abandonar por tanto tempo!! Mas que incompetência que...

A: Ah, não, agora você passou dos limites. Você pode me chamar de relapsa, pode gritar comigo, invadir o meu quarto, me chamar de criatura, mas nunca, NUNCA diga que eu sou incompetente. Para você ter uma idéia, uma menina ma chamou de burra na pré escola, e eu nunca fiquei de recuperação. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, garota...

L: Ah, não me venha com esse papo. Você é só uma garota tímida e tachada de cdf, que não tem voz o suficiente para gritar e...

A: Mas eu tenho uma coisa que você nunca vai ter... O controle sobre esta fic...

L &empalidece& Mas você não...

A: Ah sim... Agora que você me desafiou, eu posso me vingar....

L: Oh-oh...

A: Prepare-se para sofrer... Afinal, sou eu quem mando em suas emoções, _querida..._

L: Glupt!

A: Bem, agora pode voltar para a fic, dona Lilyzinha... E espere o pior! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rewiews:

CarolzinhaBlack: Hehe... Até a minha garganta ficou seca na hora em que eu estava escrevendo a cena da briga... E eu espero não ter demorado muito ( culpem os meus professores!!!)

Naiara: Yeah, então bem-vinda por aqui!!! Espero que você continue gostando da fic (e que eu não tenha demorado tanto pra atualizar, hehe...)

Lisa Black: Nem se estresse... contanto que você comente, para mim está ótimo!!! (e o que eu me pergunto é como os tímpanos do Tiago agüentaram isso)

Isabelle Potter: Yeah, você merece, oras!!! Assim eu vou ficando até orgulhosa... (hehe)

Pikena: Nossa, obrigada, eu estava precisando de toda a sorte do mundo com estes trabalhos... E sobre o bilhetinho, eu realmente estava precisando colocar uma observação bem com a cara da Nicki: leve e amigo, mas bem na mosca...

Nicki: Sorry, deu pane no cérebro (aquela trabalharada toda tava me deixando maluca! G-G ).

Tainah: Yeeah, que bom que você gostou (aqueles dois não têm jeito mesmo!!!)

Pandora: (eu ainda não descobri que June desconhecida é essa que está me escrevendo...): Huahuahuauhauhauha... Mas, admita, mais bizarra ainda tava eu, de cabelo verde, tinta por toda a blusa, mãos multicoloridas e saiazinha de papel crepom vermelho depois da montagem da FdC!!! Ah, e o Tiago sempre teve uma mente poluída... Também, nem arranja uma namorada e já tem chifres...

Giulinha Black: Realmente, eu também fiquei com ódio do Potter quando ele fez isso. (tipo, não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu não tenho muito controle sobre esses meus personagens, mais malucos até do que eu...) Mas ele tava REALMENTE furioso quando quis bater nela... Se não fosse pelo Remo (o único com a cabeça no lugar em um raio de 100km), eu nem teria coragem de ficar para ver o que aconteceria...

Biba Evans: Nossa, eu não sei se ele ia ter coragem de fazer isso... Mas, se fizesse, as conseqüências seriam negras... e eu espero que você também goste deste aqui (sem tapas agora, senão quem vai sair roxa aqui sou eu!!!

Anaisa: Ebaaaa! Finalmente você comentou!!! Não, o Frank e a Alice não estão nessa fic... O Frank é dois anos mais velho do que eles, e a Alice, um.

Fernando Miaise: è, cada um tem os seus favoritos... E, realmente, este é o mais rápido que eu consigo atualizar... Sem noção de como os professores nos enchem de trabalhos Xo

Lilli Evans: Concordo com você! Apesar de ser meio perigoso, ele é muito fofis quando fica estressado...

Babi Black: Não fique triste, ou eu acabo chorando tambééém!!! Mas fala sério, também adoro quando o Tiaguito fica nervoso... Mas não quando ele quer bater na Lily ¬¬

Gabi Potter: Eu já dei uma lida (e comentada) em uma delas, e ainda estou tentando achar tempo para a outra... XD E, com o VNMEATE (a outra fic que eu escrevi), eu acabei ganhando experiências com as brigas XDDD

Gaby: Estou morrendo de saudades de você! snifs Yeeah, agora você vai comentar na fiiiic!!! Se você quiser, eu posso te avisar quando eu atualizar T adoro mto, amiga!!!

Lady Súriel: VIIVIIIIIIIIIII!!! Feliz aniversário adiantado, maninha!!! YEEEAH, A MINHA IRMÃ COMENTOU NA FIC!!! (como se não fosse eu que tinha esquecido de avisar U.U) Eu também achei uma pena que não tenha saído um beijo, mas, se eu fizesse isso, não sobraria Hogwarts para contar a história, tamanha seria a fúria da Lily...

Gente, muito, muito, muito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas rewiews!!! São elas que me dão forças para continuar escrevendo! Eu amo todos vocês, gente!!! Epa, estou começando a ficar melosa, é melhor parar com esta baita enrolação e começar logo a escrever... Antes que eu seja interrompida novamente por personagens maníacos...

9- Surpresas...

Muitas vezes, as pessoas se sentem de mil maneiras, sem saber como descrever o que sentem. Na verdade, é isso que acontece comigo sempre, Diário. Estou sempre sentindo mil coisas diferentes, mudando meu humor, minhas sensações a cada minuto, de uma forma que eu fico até confusa. Mas, hoje, um dia que eu até gostaria de chamar "especial", um só sentimento, uma só sensação me perseguiu por todo o dia, e, até agora não me deixou. E, ironicamente, esta sensação que não me abandona, é justamente o abandono. O dia inteiro, desde quando eu acordei até agora, eu me senti simplesmente como se o mundo inteiro tivesse se esquecido de mim. E tudo isso justamente no dia do meu aniversário...

Mas, antes de começar a relatar o meu dia de abandono, eu ainda lhe devo explicações do que aconteceu antes, Diário. Afinal, quase duas semanas sem escrever nada dão nisso...

Depois do "incidente" com o idiota do Potter, eu ainda fiquei rouca por uns dois dias, e levou pelo menos mais uns dois dias para eu conseguir finalmente ter a minha voz normal novamente. A mordida cicatrizou completamente, e as marquinhas já desapareceram totalmente, sem deixar cicatrizes (ainda bem!), mas a briga que tivemos ainda esteve "na boca do povo" por alguns dias, até ser substituída por um rumor de envolvimento entre dois professores. Afinal, o ciclo de fofocas deve estar sempre se renovando...

Devido aos trabalhos e deveres gigantescos que os professores nos passaram, eu simplesmente não tive tempo para escrever até agora, tamanho era o meu cansaço e falta de tempo. Mas, agora, nem que eu esteja deixando de fazer meu dever de História da Magia para isto, eu preciso escrever para descarregar as minhas emoções. Pois você é o meu único confidente realmente fiel, meu Diário....

Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, meu humor estava enormemente diferente do meu humor atual. Como sempre, eu acordei muito cedo, mas, ao contrário de qualquer quarta-feira normal, eu imediatamente pulei da cama, eufórica. Afinal, finalmente chegara o dia. O grande dia em que eu completaria 17 anos, atingindo a minha maioridade!!! Com estes pensamentos na minha cabeça, eu lentamente abri as cortinas de minha cama, esperando para ver o que Nicki iria aprontar neste ano.

Desde que nos conhecemos, no primeiro ano, Nicki sempre me proporcionou aniversários, digamos... originais. Já no primeiro ano, quando ela ficou sabendo que o meu aniversário era hoje, ela simplesmente encheu o quarto inteiro de cartões de aniversário, todos dizendo uma mensagem brilhante diferente. No segundo ano, ela conjurou exatamente doze mil bolhas de sabão coloridas e perfumadas, que dançaram pelo dormitório até quase o dia seguinte. Todos os anos ela conseguia se superar, e sempre me pegava de surpresa. Mas neste ano, parecia não haver nenhuma coisa de diferente no dormitório. Os mesmos raios de sol penetravam pela janela, e as mesmas meninas dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas, como em todos os dias normais. Desconfiada, eu me virei para a cama de Nicki, e encontrei as cortinas fechadas. Cuidadosamente, eu abri uma frestinha, e, vi que a minha amiga ainda dormia, com seus cabelos loiros espalhados por todo o travesseiro. A súbita entrada de luz em seus olhos fez com que ela acordasse, se espreguiçando manhosamente antes de abrir os olhos.

-Bom-dia, Lily, acordando tão cedo?- disse ela, enquanto se sentava na cama e se espreguiçava novamente.

-Pois é. - respondi, tentando disfarçar a tremenda decepção que eu estava sentindo. Parecia que Nicki não tinha nem se lembrado do meu aniversário, tampouco preparado alguma coisa.

-Nossa, você não imagina o que eu e o Michael fizemos ontem... Fomos dar um passeio pelos jardins, com aquela noite linda... As estrelas pareciam duas vezes mais brilhantes, e tudo estava tão lindo...- ela ainda continuou a falar por alguns minutos, mas eu não escutei nada do que ela dizia. _Puxa vida, como ela pode esquecer_, pensei, minha decepção crescendo cada vez mais. Mas, abruptamente ela parou de falar, e me encarou, como se de repente tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa.

- Por falar nisso, Lily, feliz aniversário!!! Eu quase tinha me esquecido!!! Parabéns!- ela saltou de sua cama e me deu um abraço forte.- Me desculpe, eu não tive tempo de preparar uma surpresa para você, nem de comprar um presente... Mas no próximo fim-de-semana é a visita a Hogsmeade, e nós podemos escolher algo juntas!

Eu forcei um sorriso, e logo fui tomar um banho. Como sempre, a água se tornou minha conselheira, e clareou um pouco as minhas idéias. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo par ficar chateada com ela. Afinal, ela não era obrigada a fazer surpresas todos os anos, e todas as pessoas se esquecem das coisas de vez em quando. Mas, apesar de a minha consciência me dizer isso, eu não podia deixar de ficar um pouco triste com isso tudo.

Quando saí do banho, as outras meninas já haviam acordado, e, preguiçosamente, elas foram se levantando de suas camas. Com visíveis olheiras maculando seu rosto liso, Ludmilla me encarou, ainda sonolenta.

-É o seu aniversário hoje, não é?- ao que eu assenti, ela murmurou um parabéns, e voltou a afundar em seus travesseiros. Era evidente que ela tinha passado a noite fora.

Assim como ela, muitos dos meus amigos pareciam estar excepcionalmente sonolentos pela manhã. Até mesmo os marotos, que sempre estavam conversando e rindo alto mesmo de ressaca depois de festas, pareciam estranhamente quietos. Eles chegaram mais ou menos quinze minutos depois de nós para o café da manhã, e, por um milagre, Potter não me provocou uma única vez no café da manhã. Nicki fez questão de lembrar a todos que hoje era o meu aniversário, ao que todos responderam com novos resmungos de "parabéns", e logo voltaram suas cabeças para os mingaus de aveia à sua frente. Algum tempo depois, o correio-coruja chegou, e o ar se encheu de piados. Imediatamente eu olhei para cima, esperando ver a grande mancha negra que seria Angus, ou até mesmo algum cartão de aniversário, mas eu não recebi nada naquele dia. Até mesmo Angus não parecia ter se lembrado de meu aniversário...

As aulas que se seguiram poderiam ser definidas, no mínimo, como agonizantes. Quarta-feira definitivamente não é um bom dia, em matéria de aulas. Principalmente por causa dos dois tempos de História da Magia, matéria ministrada por um fantasma tedioso, o Prof. Binns. Eu tive que fazer um esforço monstruoso para prestar atenção nas aulas, e não ceder à tentação de dormir, como já faziam alguns de meus colegas.

Depois das aulas, todos nos dirigimos ao salão Comunal, para fazer os nossos deveres, jogar xadrez ou simplesmente se jogar em um sofá e jogar conversa fora. Eu queria conversar um pouco com a Nicki, mas ela alegou que precisava terminar a sua redação de poções, e logo estava quase invisível no meio de uma pilha de pergaminhos com anotações e livros. Remo também estava estudando, e não queria ser incomodado. Ludmilla e seu grupinho já tinham subido para o dormitório, sem dúvida para colocar as últimas fofocas em dia, só me restando como companhia Black, Potter e Pettigrew, o garoto gordinho que sempre andava atrás dos outros marotos. Mas até eles estavam envolvidos em uma partida de Snap explosivo, brincadeira da qual eu definitivamente não queria participar. Frustrada e desolada, eu disse para Nicki que iria dormir mais cedo, e subi para o dormitório. Mas, quando cheguei lá, vi que as meninas não estavam nem pensando em se preparar para dormir. Eu praticamente cruzei com elas na porta. Rapidamente, Ludmilla me explicou que elas estavam todas indo para encontros noturnos com uns garotos da lufa-lufa, ou coisa parecida, e logo eu fui deixada sozinha no dormitório. Sem vontade de vestir o meu pijama, e me sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca, eu me deitei na cama, e peguei você, meu diário, para poder desabafar um pouco. A uma certa altura, Nicki veio me avisar que se encontraria novamente com o Michael, e saiu, saltitante, seus olhos brilhantes de felicidade. Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma grande festa quando eu fizesse 17 anos, mas agora, aqui estou eu: sozinha, triste e cansada, tendo como companhia apenas a minha pena. Mas espere... que barulho é esse?? Tem alguma coisa na janela, eu já vou ver o que é...

PELOS DRAG'ES DO GELO!!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELES FORAM CAPAZES DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO... COMO ELES OUSAM ME ENGANAR DESTE JEITO??? &enorme borrão de tinta, que molha metade da página. &

Ops, me desculpe, Diário. Eu acabei derrubando o tinteiro em você... Mas, realmente, de algumas horas para cá, a minha perspectiva deste dia virou de ponta cabeça...

Assim que eu ouvi as batidas na janela, eu larguei meu diário em cima da cama, destampei o tinteiro e fui abrir a janela, esperançosa de que fosse Angus. Mas, infelizmente, era só uma coruja comum, frágil e malhada, que trazia um bilhete amarrado em suas pernas. Parecia ser da Prof. Mc Gonagall, que me dizia que o monitor responsável pela ronda noturna tinha se acidentado, e que eu deveria tomar o seu lugar. Com um suspiro, e verifiquei o local onde eu deveria me encontrar com ela, no terceiro andar. Lamentando o meu tremendo azar do dia, eu fui arrastando os pés até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quando finalmente cheguei à porta do dito corredor, eu não encontrei ninguém, portanto, me encostei na porta para esperar. Melancolicamente, eu comecei a olhar pela janela. A luz da lua crescente penetrava pelas janelas, enchendo o ambiente com uma luz doce e etérea. Ao pensar que logo Remo estaria se transformando, não pude deixar de estremecer... E eu pensando que tinha motivos para ficar triste...

Depois de meia hora, eu comecei a me impacientar. Afinal, Mc Gonagall não tolerava atrasos, e nunca chegaria atrasada, a não ser em casos de extrema emergência _Mas, se ela fosse se atrasar ela teria me esperado,_ eu comecei a pensar, mas o meu pensamento foi bruscamente interrompido quando a porta onde eu me encostava se abriu de supetão, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair estatelada no chão da sala. Sem tempo de colocar as mãos na minha frente, eu bati o meu nariz contra o chão de pedra frio, com um barulho nada agradável. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foram as intensas gargalhadas que se seguiram ao meu tombo. Eu ergui o meu rosto, atônita, e me deparei com um par de olhos castanhos que demonstravam um misto de divertimento e preocupação. E, com toda a certeza, eu conhecia aqueles olhos.

-Lily, você está bem?- ele me perguntou, e me estendeu a mão. Empurrando a sua mão para o lado, eu rosnei:

-É Evans para você, criatura!

-Ela está bem, pessoal!- disse ele, e uma nova horda de gargalhadas pôde ser ouvida. Ignorando a mão do Potter, que continuava estendida, eu me levantei - para quase cair dura no chão novamente.

A sala em que eu me encontrava era um pouco menor do que uma sala de aula normal, mas não poderia estar mais diferente do que uma sala de aula. Enormes balões coloridos dançavam pelo teto, acompanhados por serpentinas voadoras, também coloridas. Uma pilha de presentes se encontrava em uma mesa a um canto, e inúmeros cartões tinham sido pregados na parede. Na mesa central, havia um enorme bolo de chocolate, onde alguém havia escrito caprichosamente "Parabéns, Lily!!!" em glacê vermelho.Não havia um só canto que não estivesse decorado. Mas a minha atenção logo se desviou da sala para os presentes, que começaram a cantar "parabéns pra você", os marotos sendo os mais animados de todos. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar as lágrimas. Todas as pessoas que me queriam bem em toda Hogwarts estavam lá. Nicki, com suas eternas luvas pretas e rabo de cavalo, Remo, um pouco pálido e fraco; mas ainda sim contente; Ludmilla, que sempre me ajudou em inúmeras situações; Alex, que sempre fora um ótimo amigo... Até mesmo Angus estava empoleirado no ombro de Nicki, piando alto e sacudindo as enormes asas em contentamento.Havia gente de quase todas as casas lá (menos da Sonserina, onde eu não cultivava amizades), e todos pareciam estar levemente nervosos, esperando a minha reação. Assim que eles terminaram de cantar, um silêncio tenso se abateu sobre a sala. Todos os olhares se fixaram em mim, alguns preocupados, outros divertidos. Só então eu comecei a pensar com clareza. Durante o dia inteiro eles tinham fingido que estavam com sono, agindo com descaso em relação a mim. Todos tinham passado a última noite fora, preparando a festa, e planejado tudo para eu estar lá. Eles me fizeram uma legítima festa surpresa - e eu caí feito um patinho. Entre os inúmeros rostos, destacava-se o de Nicki, que exibiam o seu inconfundível sorriso de vitória. Obviamente fora ela quem planejara isso tudo, escondendo os presentes de meus pais, avisando a todos para fingirem sonolência e interceptando Angus para a sala... Como nos últimos seis anos, Nicki se superou. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ela tinha feito... Ainda lutando contra as lágrimas, eu corri e fui dar um grande abraço em minha amiga.

-Eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez isso por mim, Nicki!!!

-Mas, oras bolas, como você OUSA duvidar da minha capacidade em me superar em seus aniversários?!- todos riram novamente.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, gente!- disse eu, me virando para os demais.

-Ei, não se esqueça de assoprar as velinhas!- disse Potter, praticamente me arrastando para a mesa do bolo. Dezessete velas estavam postadas em posições estratégicas no grande bolo, e em cada vela o fogo tinha uma coloração diferente. Eu apaguei todas as velas com um sopro só (eu ainda desconfio que isso foi uma artimanha de Nicki), e todos aplaudiram novamente. De repente, a porta da sala se abriu, e Black apareceu, carregando pelo menos duas caixas de cerveja amanteigada, ae oferecendo a todos os presentes.

-E que comece a festa!!!- disse ele, abrindo uma garrafa e bebendo-a de um gole só. Com uma nova explosão de risadas, os demais presentes se dirigiram para a mesa onde estavam os comes e bebes (todos roubados da cozinha pelos marotos, eu suponho).

Só então que eu notei a presença de um certo Corvinal na sala. Conversando com Alex, estava Michael Lovegood, o namorado da minha amiga. Eu cutuquei Remo, que estava ao meu lado, e apontei para ele.

-Já não estava na hora da Nicki nos apresentar o namorado, não?

- O quem???- Potter se meteu na conversa, curioso.

-O namorado da Nicki!- respondeu Remo, como se estivesse explicando isso para um trasgo retardado com dificuldade de aprendizado. - aquele- ele apontou discretamente- com quem ela- ele apontou para Nicki- sai- ele simulou uma pessoa andando com os dedos- todas as noites!- ele concluiu, arrancando risadas de Sirius. Mas, ao invés de ficar aborrecido com a brincadeira, os olhos de Potter ficaram repentinamente brilhantes, e ele sorriu. E _aquele_ brilho no olhar juntamente com _aquele _sorriso maroto só podia significar uma coisa: encrenca, e das feias...

-Agora sim, Lily, minha flor, eu vou poder me vingar da confusão que ela aprontou... Observem o namorado dela... - disse ele, se afastando.

-É EVANS PRA VO... - eu comecei a gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido, ao exclamar, ainda mais alto do que eu:

-NICOLLETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINHA!!!- ele saiu correndo para abraçar a minha amiga, que ficou sem ação, confusa. Nicki estava conversando com Mariah Smith, uma garota que estava na mesma bancada que a nossa em Herbologia. Mesmo ele sendo o Potter (o que já significa arrogante, insuportável, prepotente de ego inflado, entre outras coisas), eu não pude deixar de rir com a cena que ele estava fazendo. Ele abraçou Nicki pelo pescoço, levantando-a no ar (céus, como ele é forte!), e quase esmagando-a completamente.

-Ti... Larga... O... Meu... Pescoço... Sem... Ar... - quando Potter finalmente largou a Nicki, ela já estava começando a ficar roxa. – O que você quer de mim afinal?

-Nada...-respondeu ele, na maior inocência do mundo- eu só estava com saudades da minha vizinha querida... Das férias que nós passamos juntinhos na fazenda...

Por um momento, eu desviei a minha atenção dos dois para observar o Lovegood. E, realmente, a expressão de seu rosto era tão cômica quanto a cena que Potter estava fazendo. O namorado de minha amiga assistia à cena com os punhos crispados e a boca contorcida em uma careta. O ciúme que ele sentia era óbvio, mas ele deveria estar tentando se conter. Com certeza Nicki deve ter pedido para ele ficar longe, para não despertar suspeitas sobre o envolvimento dos dois. Mas a sua paciência deveria estar sendo testada aos limites, pois ele já estava caminhando na direção dos dois.

-Você se lembra daquela vez, quando nós fomos nadar no rio e você...- Nicki repentinamente ficou muito vermelha.

-Pode parar agora, Ti, você deve estar bêbado...

-Ora, mas qual é o problema??? Você tem vergonha do seu amigo de infância?- eu estava realmente me surpreendendo com a capacidade de atuação dele. Nicki foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa, e olhava disfarçadamente em direção ao Lovegood.

-Tiago, sério, eu sei que você é meu grande e melhor amigo, mas você não precisa ficar se agarrando no meu pescoço...

-E isso porque você não quer causar ciúmes no seu NAMORADO, não é Nicolettinha Newgirl???- Pronto. Ele tinha soltado a bomba. Nicki corou até ficar da cor dos meus cabelos, e muitos dos presentes (principalmente Nathalie, a minha companheira de quarto e central de fofocas da escola) se viraram, curiosos. Ao meu lado, Sirius estava quase se borrando de tanto rir, e Remo assistia à tudo com uma expressão penalizada, apesar de soltar um ou outro risinho de vez em quando.

-E por falar nisso- ele continuou, ignorando todo o resto- você ainda não apresentou ele aos seus amigos, para saber se ele vai ser aprovado pelo nosso comitê de censura...- Céus, de onde veio este vocabulário?? Eu pensava que ele só sabia falar "Lily, minha flor", "Lily, quer sair comigo", "Lílian, ó doce rainha dos lírios" e "olhem como eu sou gostoso"...

Mais vermelha do que um pimentão e com Potter ainda na sua cola, Nicki se virou para mim, em um último gesto desesperado:

-Lily, me ajude!!- me sentindo particularmente cruel naquele instante, eu fui até ela e me postei ao lado do Potter.

-Ele tem razão, Nicki. Apesar de ele ter exagerado, já estava na hora de nos apresentar o seu namorado... - minutos mais tarde, eu me espantei profundamente de ter dito que concordava com aquela criatura arrogante... Mas, como dizia Maquiavel, os fins justificam os meios, e eu estava querendo me vingar um pouquinho do que ela já tinha me aprontado.

Repentinamente surpreso, Potter olhou para mim. Mas, segundos depois, ele se recompôs, e continuou com a sua voz melosa:

-Você não vai negar isso aos seus melhores amigos, não é, Colle...- dos trocentos apelidos que Potter já tinha lhe dado, o que ela mais detestava era o de Colle. Até mais do que o Nicolletinha!!!

Com uma careta de desagrado e revolta, ela acenou para o Lovegood, que, a estas alturas do campeonato, estava realmente irritado com o Potter.(aliás, é simplesmente fácil demais se irritar com o Potter e o seu ego gigantesco...)

- Michael, eu queria te apresentar os meus _amigos_... –disse ela nos olhando, contrariada.

Ao observá-lo mais de perto, notei que esse Michael parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Ele era uns dois dedos mais alto que Nicki apenas, e também parecia um pouquinho nervoso. Seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam bem penteados, e seus olhos grandes e azuis transmitiam um enorme sentimento de carinho e cuidado para com a minha amiga.Os Marotos e eu cercamos o casal, enquanto alguns outros (principalmente Nathalie) nos fitavam com interesse. Vendo que não lhe restava escolha, Nicki começou com as apresentações.

- Bem, este aqui é o Tiago Potter, o famoso apanhador da Grifinória. Nossos pais são amigos, e nós temos fazendas vizinhas...

Com desconfiança, Lovegood apertou a mão de Potter, ao que ele disse:

-Eu já conhecia você pelo nome... Afinal, quem não conhece os Marotos e a sua fama?

-Não se preocupe cara... Eu deixo a minha Nicolletinha pra você...- Nicki fez uma careta, mas, quando ia prosseguir Sirius a interrompeu

- Ela é sua, contanto que você me empreste de vez em quando! – Sirius se adiantou, apertando a mão do namorado da Nicki efusivamente- Sirius Black, o famoso, lindo, gostoso, charmoso, inteligente, conquistador, corajoso, melhor batedor de todos os tempos, fofinho, galante, modesto, humilde, tesu...

-Já chega, Almofadinhas!- Remo o cortou, adiantando-se – Remo Lupin, o único com juízo no meio desses dois malucos...

-E este é o Pedro Pettigrew - disse Nicki, apontando para o garoto, que estava perto da mesa, comendo.

-E esta é a famosa Lílian Evans do Potter...- disse Lovegood, não conseguindo conter uma risadinha.

-O QUE?!?! Lílian Evans... DO POTTER??? Quem são os retardados que me chamam assim?- eu perguntei, perplexa.

-Toda a Hogwarts te chama assim! Ou pelo menos toda a Corvinal...- disse ele, com naturalidade.

-Viu só, minha flor... Desde já eles te associam a mim... - disse Potter, passando a mão em seus cabelos, naquele tique irritante que eu tanto abomino.

- Os foras que você leva e as brigas que vocês têm são realmente lendários...- o sorriso presunçosos dele se desmanchou em um instante.

-Pois bem, estes são os meus amigos mais próximos - disse Nicki, se aproximando mais do namorado. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, em um ato de proteção instintiva.

-OOOOOOw, que casalzinho mais lindo!- disse Black, com o tom de voz que uma tia solteirona mimaria o sobrinho. Todos riram mais uma vez, e logo a festa voltou ao seu ritmo normal. Isso é, até Black, o grande agitador de festas, exclamar a altos brados:

-E aí, Lily, não vai abrir os presentes???- Logo todos os convidados estavam gritando em coro "Abre! Abre!", e eu não tive mais escolha. Corando um pouquinho, eu me encaminhei para a mesinha onde estavam equilibrados os presentes e cartões, e fui abrindo um por um. A maioria dos convidados me presenteou com tinteiros e penas bonitas, ou com cartões enfeitiçados. Remo me deu um livro um tanto quanto grosso, entitulado: Sangue e Trevas: A história dos vampiros. Sirius me deu um calendário do ano que vem, onde cada mês tinha uma foto de coruja diferente. Pettigrew me deu um enorme saco de sapos de chocolate, o meu doce preferido. Nicki (juntamente com Michael) me deu uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de cristal. Mas o mais fantástico é que, dentro dele, um dragão multicolorido parece dançar pela pedra, mudando de cor a cada movimento. O cristal é em formato de metade de um círculo. A outra metade Nicki também me deu, mas ela tem um tigre ao invés de um dragão.

-Você deve dar o outro colar para a sua outra metade, quando a encontrar.- disse ela, sorrindo de um jeito misterioso.

-Como assim?- disse eu.

- Para a pessoa que você ama, Lily...

-Para mim, por exemplo!- se intrometeu Potter novamente, arrancando risadas de todos.

- EU JURO QUE EU BEIJO A BOCA DA LULA GIGANTE SE EU UM DIA AMAR VOCÊ!!!- eu berrei, fazendo todos gargalharem. Apenas Remo ficou sério.

-Você fez um juramento bruxo, Lily...- ele parecia realmente preocupado- e você vai ter que cumprir ele...

-Não se preocupe, Remo!- eu respondi, rindo- eu nunca vou precisar fazer isso...

-Nunca diga nunca, Lily!- disse Potter, tentando se aproximar mais.

-Ok, então eu vou te contar um segredinho, Potter- disse eu, tendo uma idéia repentina.

- O que?

-Chegue mais perto- ele aproximou o ouvido da minha boca- mais... – Curiosíssimo, ele se aproximou mais ainda – mais... – seu ouvido estava a menos de dois centímetros de distância, quando eu berrei, a plenos pulmões:

-É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, CRIATURA!!!!!!!!!!- Potter pulou uns trinta centímetros no ar, tamanho era o susto que ele levou. A sala novamente explodiu em gargalhadas. Extremamente vermelho, Potter recuou para seu lugar, fechando a cara.

As coisas transcorreram normalmente, até que todos os presentes tinham sido abertos. As pessoas já tinham voltado para a mesa de comida, e se serviam avidamente. Eu já ia me encaminhando para lá também, quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

-Eh,,, Lily...- era Alex, que estava levemente ruborizado e escondia uma mão nas costas. – Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje do seu aniversário, e não tive tempo de preparar alguma coisa realmente bonita para você...- desta vez, eu estava começando a corar também.- e... E... Eu só queria te dar então... – ele tirou a mão das costas, revelando um buquê de rosas vermelhíssimas, que tinha um cheiro delicioso-.. O meu presente. Não é muito, mas...

- Não! Elas são lindas, Alex, muito obrigada!- disse eu, ficando quase da cor das rosas e sorrindo timidamente.

De repente, eu senti duas mãos pesadas pousarem no meu ombro.

-Quem você pensa que é para dar isto pra ela??- eu conhecia aquela voz. E eu não podia acreditar. _Potter_.

-Me solta, Potter. – minha voz estava mais fria que um cubo de gelo. Me ignorando completamente, ele continuou.

- Você não me respondeu, Flink.- suas mãos se apertaram um pouco mais em meu ombro.

-Eu faço o que eu bem entender, Potter- disse ele, olhando-o com desprezo.

-E você acha que já a conquistou, não é?!- finalmente ele largou os meus ombros, mas foi para andar em direção ao Alex, suas mãos tremendo levemente de raiva. – acha que já a tem em suas mãos...

-Potter, pare com isso!- eu disse, ameaçadoramente.

-Você não sabe nada sobre ela...- ele continuou caminhando, cada vez mais raivoso. Alex permanecia impassível, sem mover um músculo.

-E você acha que tem alguma chance. – A voz de Alex não expressava nenhuma emoção, como se ele estivesse informando um dado qualquer de uma tabela de ingredientes.

-Você já deveria saber que ela não é sua... – a voz de Potter começou a se elevar.

- Muito menos sua, perdedor... – de repente, Alex partiu para o ataque. – você já tentou por três anos, e ela só te dá patadas! E agora você a trata como uma mercadoria, que pode ser reservada ou disputada como se não tivesse vontade própria! E eu ainda digo mais: A Lily é minha amiga, por enquanto, e eu não tenho as más intenções que você sempre teve...

-E AGORA DAR ROSAS VERMELHAS É SÍMBOLO DE AMIZADE? Seu traiçoeiro mal intencionado, seu...

-E VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUMA CHANCE, PERDEDOR!!!

- Ora, seu...- e, rápido como um raio, Potter partiu para cima do Alex. Se antes eu tinha assistido à tudo sem interferir, agora as coisas já tinham saído do controle. Desesperada eu assoprei com força no meu apito que eu tenho pendurado no pescoço, e logo Angus veio voando, alarmado. Aomeu comando , ele imediatamente voou para cima de Potter, afastando os dois com as afiadas garras. Atordoado pelo furacão de penas e garras que o atacavam, ele caiu no chão, enquanto tentava proteger o rosto das investidas da minha coruja. Sem dizer palavra, Alex se virou e deixou a sala.

O clima da festa estragou depois da briga. Poucos minutos depois, todas as pessoas já foram se despedindo e, uma a uma, saindo da sala. E assim terminava a minha festa: com uma briga causada por ninguém menos que Potter. Assim que ele caiu, eu mandei Angus parar, ao que ele obedeceu imediatamente, pousando no meu ombro. Quando Potter tirou a mão do rosto, eu estremeci: Angus tinha feito um corte feio no rosto dele, que sangrava bastante. Ele me encarou por um momento, extremamente magoado, para então pegar os seus óculos que tinham se partido e também sair da sala. Entoa só restamos eu, Nicki e Remo. Black e Pettigrew tinham ido antes, pois Black tinha tomado cervejas amanteigadas demais, e estava totalmente bêbado. Ele teve de ser amparado por Pettigrew para conseguir andar até o dormitório...

Assim que Potter saiu da sala, Remo o seguiu "antes que ele acabe fazendo uma besteira maior ainda", segundo as palavras dele. Então sobrou para mim e para Nicki a deprimente tarefa de desarrumar os enfeites. Mas, graças aos dragões, para os bruxos é bem mais fácil e menos deprimente. Com um único feitiço "limpar", a sala de aula estava de volta, e os presentes e cartões estavam a um canto. Depois de pegar os presentes, nós seguimos em silêncio para o dormitório, apenas dizendo "boa-noite" para as outras meninas. Assim que me deitei em minha cama e fechei as cortinas, eu comecei a analisar melhor o que tinha acontecido na festa. Eu realmente me diverti muito na companhia de meus amigos, mas uma cena assombrava a minha mente, voltando mil vezes aos meus pensamentos: aquele olhar magoado que Potter me lançou. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquele rosto sangrando, e naqueles olhos castanhos e expressivos, que não demonstravam raiva, mas sim uma trixteza, uma mágoa, uma decepção... Eu me virei para o outro lado, e, de repente, vi uma coisa brilhante aparecer debaixo do travesseiro. Surpresa, eu puxei a coisa brilhante de lá – e fiquei simplesmente pasma. Era um lírio, só que não era um lírio comum. Ele havia sido enfeitiçado, e irradiava uma suave luz branca, que só aumentava a beleza da flor. Presa à hsate da flor encantada, estava um bilhetinho. **__**

**_Eu pedi para a Nicki colocar isto aqui para você. Eu sei que você vai possivelmente jogar isso fora, mas não custa tentar, né?? Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre._**

**_Com amor, mesmo que eu receba um tapa como recompensa..._**

**_Tiago Potter_**

De repente, um enorme remorso me atingiu em cheio, e parecia que havia um nó gigantesco na minha garganta. A minha consciência normal gritava a toda hora: _mas é o Potter, aquele ridículo que te considera menos que um objeto, aquele arrogante e prepotente que só sabe azarar as pessoas mais fracas e que te persegue o tempo todo!!! _Mas eu não podia deixar de me arrepender por ter feito Angus o atacar daquele jeito... Obviamente eu ainda o odeio com todas as minhas forças... Mas alguma coisa naqueles olhos me fez ver que eu tinha passado dos limites. E aquele bilhete, por mais estúpido que fosse, só agravou o meu sentimento de culpa. De repente eu me senti um monstro, e me perguntei como eu fui capaz de fazer isso com ele, mesmo eu odiando-o tanto... Eu acho que terei de pedir desculpas para ele amanhã, ou esse olhar vai acabar me assombrando pelo resto da eternidade...

Pelos dragões do Tempo, já deve ser mais de três da manhã!!! Eu já estou até adivinhando a cara de zumbi que eu vou estar amanhã durante as aulas...

Lily Evans

N/A: E aí, vocês gostaram??? Esta capítulo não foi lá O melhor de todos, mas serve como uma espécie de "conexão". Me desculpem se eu demorei para atualizar, mas, como eu disse, eu praticamente não tive tempo!!! E eu ainda queria pedir desculpas pra minha beta, por que eu não mandei pra ela... Mas era caso de vida ou morte!!! Eu quero dedicar este capítulo para a June, que me incentivou (ou melhor, me ameaçou de morte) a escrever e me deu umas idéiazinhas ;)

Só continuem comentando, please... É isso que me mantém viva para escrever!!!

Hehe...

Muitos beijos a todas e todos...

Lily Dragon


	11. Remorsos & Desculpas

N/A: Feliz dia das bruxas, gente!!! (realmente muito atrasado!!!) Bem, como prometido, eu estou atualizando, (meio atrasadinha como sempre, mas tudo bem!), e já tenho o próximo capítulo inteiro pronto na minha cabeça!!! Apesar de não ser um dos capítulos mais importantes, espero que vocês gostem deste aqui também. Só me desculpem pelo atraso (pelos Dragões da água, quantas vezes eu já disse isso O .o) mas deu um bloqueio geral, isso mais o stress da escola... Credo, ninguém agüenta!!! E imaginem só que, no feriado de 15 de Novembro, eu levei o laptop da minha mãe para o sítio da minha avó, onde eu passei o feriado, para poder escrever. Pois bem, eu consegui terminar o capítulo, e salvei tudo bonitinho no disquete... MAS ELE NÃO ABRIA!!! Eu fiquei desesperada, mas aí meu pai se ofereceu pra poder recuperar no trabalho dele... E ele conseguiu!!! VIVA O MEU PAI!!!! Bem, mas continuando...

Nicki: Escrevendo às sete da manhã? Credo, como você é madrugadora!!!

Autora: Sai, Gus, é minha vez de usar o computador, e eu estou escrevend... O.O Nicki Newman?!?!?!? O que você está fazendo aqui???

N: Vim falar com você, oras...

A: Isso aqui já ta virando rotina... ¬¬' E você diz isso como se fosse normal que os meus personagens simplesmente invadam o escritório para conversar com a autora...

N: Aham Mais alguma reclamação quanto à minha presença ou eu posso continuar agora?

A &pede para Nicki se sentar no sof& Bem, pelo menos você não veio gritar no meu ouvido (a dona Lily já está pagando o preço por ter feito isso...), mas afinal, o que você veio falar?

N: Bem, antes de tudo, eu vim aqui para fazer uma reclamação.

A: Mas reclamar do que, garota??? O.o Você é linda, arranja um namorado que te ama, é ótima em feitiços e desenho, tem uma melhor amiga que, apesar de esquentadinha, é uma boa pessoa, tem outros amigos legais, tem...

N: Mas, se você ainda não percebeu, você está expondo demais a minha vida pessoal...

A: Credo, eu nunca imaginei que estaria discutindo isso com alguém, muito menos com você...

N: Mas você sabe que é verdade...

A: Mas, como assim?

N: Para começar, eu arranjei um namorado, mas por que Hogwarts inteira precisa ficar sabendo disso???

A: Mas não fui eu que entrei lá pra expor você! Foi o Potter!!

N: Ah, e você não controla todos os nossos atos, incluindo os do Tiago?

A: Não.

N: ¬¬ Como assim?

A: Eu simplesmente não controlo os meus personagens!!!

N: Até parece...

A: Tome você como exemplo...

N: O.o Eu?!?

A; Sim, você. Se eu te controlasse totalmente, como você poderia estar no MEU escritório, ME censurando por uma coisa que não é culpa minha!?!

N: Você está falando como a Lily agora...

A: Bem, não é de se espantar.. Ela é uma de meus alter-egos...

N: O.o Alter-egos???

A: Sim, eu tenho dois, dependendo do meu humor...

N: Um deles é a Lily...

A: E o outro é a Bellatrix.

N: Bellatrix Black, aquela sonserina prima do Sirius???

A: Sim, por quê???

N: Mas... O que você tem a ver com ela???

A: Uma certa dose de crueldade... Principalmente para com os meus personagens! (sorriso malvado)

N: (tremendo) Mas... Você não tinha dito que não tinha controle sobre os seus personagens???

A: Sim, mas... Eu não posso controlar suas personalidades e jeito de ser, mas quanto ao resto...

N: Glupt! Bem, então... Eu já vou voltando para a história &pensando: essa aí é louca mesmo!!!!& Ah, mas espere aí! A Lily me pediu para te dar um recado...

A: Desembucha!

N: Ela veio perguntar o que você vai fazer com ela agora, e que ela está implorando por misericórdia...

A: Bem, diga a ela para implorar o quanto quiser... Pois ela me chamou de incompetente, e isso eu não deixo barato... E que ela não perde por esperar, pois a coisa que ela mais teme vai acontecer... MUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHA

N: Por Merlin, estou ficando com medo de você...

A: (sorriso malvado) Entendeu por que Bellatrix Black é o meu segundo alger-ego???

N: Bem... Certo... Eu tenho que ir... heheh...

A: bem, agora que ela já foi, posso finalmente parar de enrolar e começar logo a responder...

Rewiews:

Pandora: Bem, eu não posso fazer nada quanto ao seu Siriuzinho... Mas o que você pode fazer é aproveitar ele por aqui... (e eu acho que alguém vai poder fazer isso por você... Assim como a Nicki e eu, você pode ter o seu alter-ego por aqui...Heheh... (ah, e só pra não perder o costume, SHE SURVIVES!!!!!!!!)

Nicki: Hehe.... Eu te disse que ia segurar o capítulo até você comentar??

Gaby: Hum.... Ok, desta vez eu te perdôo. (ow, como eu sou má!) E agora, para o seu desespero, mais um capítulo!!!

G-Lily P (Gaby 2): Pois é... já que não temos nenhum Tiago Potter por aqui, temos que nos contentar com o que resta...

Lilli Evans: Yeah, que bom que você gostou!!! E a Nicki, convivendo com o Potter desde que ela era pequenininha, já deve ter se acostumado com os apelidos... Agora, se a paciência da Nicki um dia acabar... Aí sim vai acontecer o que você sugeriu...

MileEvans: Eu também morri de pena dele... Apesar de ele ter sido o maior pentelhão pra Nicki, o Angus (ou a própria Lily) exagerou... Espero que você goste deste capítulo também!!!

Tainah: Eu também adoro o Alex, ele é muito lindo (pelo menos como eu o imagino...). Mas às vezes, eu fico com um pouquinho de raiva dele... (você já notou que eu não tenho lá muito controle sobre os meus personagens) E com certeza o Tiago não morre de amores por ele... huhauhauahuhaauhhu

Isabelle Potter: Huahuahuahuaha... Você não imagina como eu vou me aproveitar desta cena no futuro...

Lady Suriel: Oie... Não, o Tiago ainda não desistiu... Mas você está certa, esta história realmente vai render para a Lily neste capítulo (crise de consciência é uma das piores coisas para se sentir por uma pessoa que se odeia...)

COMOÉQUEÉ?: (tudo bem que foi do último capítulo, mas eu estou respondendo aqui mesmo): Pois é... Eu também fiquei morrendo de ódio pelo que ele fez... Mas no capítulo anterior, ele pagou pelo que fez (e até mais...)

Fernando Miaise: Obrigada... (também sem saber o que mais dizer...) Espero que Você também goste deste capítulo...

Pikena: Oi!!! Amei muito a sua rewiew... Espero que você goste deste capítulo também... Não se preocupe com rewiews grandes, é o que eu mais amo!!! (com exceção, é claro, do meu cachorr"inho" Dolfi, entre outras coisas) FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!!!!!! PARABÉNS!

Juliana Montez: Descobrir, ela vai descobrir logo... Mas para admitir que gosta do "maldito Potter"... Aí sim que pode demorar um pouquinho...

PatyAnjinha Malfoy: Que bom que você gostou!!! E agora, com o atraso habitual, aqui vai o próximo capítulo!!! ( eu espero me emendar no futuro, eu juro!!!

Luiza Potter: Olá, xará!!! Bem, eu posso dizer que não vai demorar TANTO para a Lily descobrir que gosta dele... Mas agora, para admitir isto... É a famosa batalha: coração X razão...

Giulinha Black: Credo, não se mate!!!! Senão você não vai poder ler o resto da fic! (só se existir computador no Além...) Mas chorar pode... Tadinho do Ti... Mas ele vai aproveitar neste capítulo, ah se vai...

Nina Potter: Que bom que você gostou... Espero que você goste deste aqui...

Silverghost: (puxa, que honra!) Eu simplesmente AMO o Angus. Ele é inspirado no meu cachorrinho lindo e indefeso, o meu Dolfi (ok, ok, ele é um golden retriever gigantesco e com dentes enormes, que não simpatiza com homens estranhos e derruba todo mundo no chão, mas ele é um docinho de pessoa, digo, cachorro...) Mas ele tem o seu lado cruel de ave de rapina (e, realmente, não hesita em liberar isto em cima do Tiago, ainda mais sob o comando de sua estimada dona...)

Quero agradecer a todos e a cada um em especial (credo, eu pareço até o tio Dumbie falando assim XD... ) pelas rewiews, são elas que me mantém vivas e devidamente grudada no computador!!! Não sei onde eu estaria sem vocês!!! (provavelmente, fazendo qualquer outra coisa, como estudando para a prova de português...) Mas continuem mandando, ou eu choooooooooooooro!!!!! (snifs)

Agora, parando com essa enrolação monstra, vamos começar de uma vez por todas com este capítulo...

10- Remorsos & Desculpas

Não. Isso não pode ser verdade. Eu não acredito no que eu acabo de presenciar. Simplesmente não acredito. Como ele OUSOU fazer isso comigo?!?! Como eu pude ser tão tola a ponto de acreditar que ia ser possível??? Como eu pude me iludir a tal ponto? Em que utopia desenfreada eu penetrara quando decidi fazer aquilo??? Resumindo: ONDE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO FUI FAZER AQUILO?!?!?!?! (borrão de tinta simplesmente gigantesco)

Ok, Lily, você precisa se controlar, ou provavelmente você não vai durar mais nenhuma semana neste caos desenfreado no qual se transformou a minha vida nestas últimas semanas...

Ah me desculpe, diário, mas eu realmente estou com a minha sanidade mental profundamente abalada nesta semana... Simplesmente por que eu fiz (ou melhor, pretendia fazer) algo que eu jamais, nem que me torturassem ou me submetessem a maldição Imperius, faria:

Pedir desculpas a Tiago Potter.

Sim, Diário, eu não estou mentindo (afinal, quem, neste mundo doido, mentiria para o próprio diário???). Eu realmente estava prestes a cometer este ato humilhantemente hediondo, quase criminoso. Mas, como eu já devo ter repetido várias vezes, acho que eu estava com um parafuso a menos quando decidi fazer aquilo. Ou talvez fosse só mais um sentimento traidor que me abalou... O insuportável, onipresente, irritante, cego, horroroso, poderoso e infalível REMORSO. Mas eu devo estar sendo uma péssima escritora agora... Com certeza você deve estar se perguntando: Afinal, o que esta doida aprontou desta vez? Bem, aqui vai:

Eu fiquei realmente muito abalada depois que eu saí de minha festa de aniversário, que, aliás, tinha chegado ao fim por causa daquele maldito Potter. E, ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa com cérebro em Hogwarts (infelizmente, muito poucas) pensaria, eu estava me corroendo de pena pelo que Angus tinha feito. Eu sabia que ele merecia isto por ter brigado com o Alex, que não tinha feito absolutamente nada de mal para ele, a não ser ferir o enorme, homericamente gigantesco ego e orgulho dele, mas... Aquele sentimento de culpa não me abandonava. Angus já tinha atacado o Potter algumas vezes, (uma vez no quinto ano, quando ele tentou me agarrar a força, e outra vez no sexto ano, quando nós estávamos tendo uma discussão feia, e eu, em um momento de descontrole, aticei Angus pra cima dele, mas isso não interessa agora) mas o que mais me incomodava foi o jeito que ele me olhou. Não era um olhar de raiva ou frustração que eu esperaria... Mas sim um olhar magoado, melancólico, cansado e derrotado... Havia alguma coisa naquele olhar que me tocou profundamente. Naqueles olhos castanhos que eu me acostumara a ver sempre sorrindo marotamente e me observando tolamente, eu descobri uma nova pessoa, um novo Potter. Naquele singelo momento, naqueles três segundos em que nos encaramos, eu percebi que ele não estava simplesmente aborrecido ou enraivecido pelo que tinha acontecido. Ele estava realmente _magoado_. Mais do que ferir sua testa com as garras de Angus, eu tinha ferido os seus sentimentos! E aquele olhar me perseguiu por toda a noite. Aqueles olhos castanhos tomaram conta do meu subconsciente também, pelos sonhos, e eu definitivamente não dormi bem naquela noite. Pela manhã, quando acordei de um sonho perturbador povoado de pares de olhos castanhos me censurando, eu estava me sentindo péssima. As cobertas da minha cama estavam todas reviradas, e meus cabelos estavam horríveis, cheios de nós. Eu me sentia mais cansada do que quando eu tinha ido dormir, e eu estava pálida e com olheiras. Quando me olhei no espelho, pela primeira vez um lapso de sanidade povoou a minha mente, e eu pensei Céus, Lily, você deve estar ficando maluca... Como você pode ficar tão perturbada por causa de um simples olhar??? E ainda por cima – eu fiz uma cara de nojo - por um olhar do Potter!!!

Depois de lavar vigorosamente o meu rosto e vestir o meu uniforme, eu pretendia descer sozinha para o Salão Comunal. Normalmente Nicki estaria me acompanhando, mas, pressentindo seu mau humor pela vergonha que a fizemos passar na noite anterior, eu preferi deixa-la sozinha. Mas, assim que eu coloquei o primeiro pé nas escadas e olhei para fora, eu me deparei com os conhecidos cabelos revoltos que eu tanto odiava. _Não. A minha sorte não podia estar pior hoje..._, pensei, e dei a volta, retornando novamente para a segurança de meu dormitório. Nicki já tinha acordado, e já estava quase pronta. Sem dizer palavra, ela prendeu seus cabelos loiros em seu costumeiro rabo-trança rebelde, e nos pusemos a caminho. Rezando para que Potter não estivesse mais lá, eu desci as escadas em silêncio, e nós duas chegamos ao Salão Principal sem maiores incidentes. Tomando o cuidado de me sentar o mais longe o possível dos Marotos, eu me sentei na ponta da mesa, e, ainda sem dizer nada, eu comecei a comer.

Após alguns minutos sem nenhuma palavra ser proferida, eu comecei a me impacientar. Eu preferia que Nicki gritasse comigo, atirasse coisas em minha direção e até derrubasse suco de abóbora em minhas vestes do que o seu silêncio reprovador. Eu estava começando a achar tudo aquilo insuportável. Temendo o pior, eu respirei fundo, e, finalmente perguntei:

-Você não está braba comigo, não é, Nicki?- eu tentei imitar o melhor possível um olhar de cachorrinho pidão, até que eu me lembrei que Potter costumava olhar assim para mim de vez em quando, e me lembrei novamente daquele olhar. A minha expressão deve ter sido realmente engraçada naquela hora, pois Nicki começou abruptamente a rir, fazendo todos os presentes se virarem em nossa direção. Mas logo ela ficou séria novamente.

-Você não tem idéia da vergonha que eu passei ontem, Lily... – começou ela, lançando um olhar disfarçado à mesa da Corvinal.

-Mas você sabe que não foi culpa minha...

-Mas você também não me ajudou...

_Ah não_, eu pensei, angustiada. Eu não agüentaria MAIS ALGUÉM magoado comigo naquele dia...

-... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo ficar braba com você, Lily... - disse ela, me abraçando, para meu profundo alívio – Mas quanto aquele ali... - continuou ela, estreitando os olhos para o outro canto da mesa, onde os Marotos faziam sua algazarra de todos os dias, rindo alto e falando de boca cheia. Sirius Black parecia excepcionalmente barulhento hoje, quase subindo em cima da mesa, em uma discussão acalorada com o garoto gordinho, o Pettigrew. Remo apenas observava os amigos, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Só havia uma coisa fora do normal naquele dia: Potter. Ao contrário do que era de se esperar, ele não estava acompanhando Black em suas brincadeiras, tampouco comendo como quem não comia há três dias. Ele estava quieto, apático, e parecia fitar melancolicamente o vazio. E, só para piorar a situação, a ferida que Angus fizera na testa de Potter era um tanto quanto profunda, e cortava sua testa de ponta a ponta. Um nó subiu pela minha garganta quando eu vi esta cena, e minhas entranhas se corroeram novamente com uma onda de remorsos. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, eu estava realmente preocupada com Potter. Nicki pareceu notar que havia algo de diferente, e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Com um suspiro, eu contei para ela o que eu estava sentindo, e que eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ela ouviu tudo pacientemente e, ao contrário do que eu esperava, não começou a rir. Parecendo realmente aliviada, ela disse simplesmente:

-Então vá lá e peça desculpas, Lily!!! Todos erram de vez em quando. Se você acha que agiu mal, você pode consertar isso!

-Mas ele é o Potter!!!- disse eu, batendo o pé. – Aquele que sempre correu atrás de mim feito um maníaco, me pedindo para sair, que sempre me deu apelidos idiotas, e atormenta a minha vida desde que eu pisei neste castelo!!

-Então por que você está tão angustiada? Se você o odeia tanto, por que você fica com pena e se preocupa com ele?

Para Nicki, tudo parecia mais simples. Afinal, ela conhece Potter desde que nasceu, e já devia estar acostumada ao seu jeito de ser, ou seja lá o que isso for...

Mas, em meio à confusão mental que tomava conta de mim, eu consegui me agarrar desesperadamente a um pensamento, como um náufrago se agarra a uma bóia: Afinal, eu estava falando do chato, prepotente, arrogante, orgulhoso, rude, galinha, mimado, descortês, metido, retardado, estúpido, imbecil, energúmeno, insuportável Potter. Uma criatura assim não é digna de pena, muito menos de desculpas. Levando o comentário de Nicki realmente a sério, eu respirei fundo e disse a mim mesma que não pensaria mais no assunto. Esqueça _isso, Lílian Evans!!! Você não deve desculpas a ele, afinal, ele é o Potter arrogante, grosso, prepotente, etc. etc. Não há por que pedir desculpas, se você o odeia!!! _Aliviada pelo lampejo de consciência que tinha me iluminado a mente, eu continuei com o meu café da manhã e, assim que nós duas terminamos, pegamos nossas mochilas e fomos correndo para a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração.

Normalmente, as aulas de Transfiguração com a profa. Mc Gonagall são realmente interessantes, mas naquele dia eu estava demasiadamente ocupada com a batalha sangrenta que parecia estar ocorrendo em meu interior para conseguir prestar atenção ao que ela nos dizia sobre transformações definitivas. Eu parecia definitivamente dividia em duas metades que competiam brutalmente entre si pelo controle da minha mente. Um dos meus lados, com certeza a minha consciência normal e salvadora, berrava estridentemente que eu estava ocupando a minha mente com besteiras, que Potter não merecia a mínima consideração, e que fora ele quem provocara toda aquela confusão. Eu tentava acreditar piamente no que a minha consciência dizia, mas havia ainda a outra parte. Como se fosse um veneno infiltrando-se lentamente no meu sangue, aquela outra metade de mim, que eu não sei de onde surgiu, murmurava que eu tinha exagerado com ele, que ele tinha se magoado comigo, que eu não fora justa quando aticei minha coruja contra ele, que eu estava sendo um monstro... E, que, no final das contas, ele também era um ser humano como qualquer outro, que sentia, que se magoava... Que amava_! Mas, francamente, eu nunca tinha ouvido tamanha baboseira na minha vida_, berrava o primeiro lado. _Você sabe que isso não é baboseira, eu só estou sendo realista..._, Manifestava-se o meu segundo lado, sussurrando, mas ainda sim se sobrepondo aos gritos da primeira voz. Eu apoiava fervorosamente a primeira voz, que era a única que condizia com tudo que eu sabia a respeito de todas as coisas, mas, mesmo que involuntariamente, a segunda voz se fazia ouvir no fundo do meu subconsciente, e eu não conseguia deixar de sentir certa dose de pena dele. A sineta tocou, mas eu ainda continuava absorta em meus pensamentos, como se assistindo às duas vozes que discutiam em minha mente. A próxima aula foi exatamente igual à primeira... E a outra aula também... E a próxima... E a outra... E assim, batalhando contra mim mesma, eu passei aquele dia maluco, praticamente presa em minha própria cabeça e desligada de todas as coisas que aconteciam a minha volta. No início, Nicki se mostrou realmente preocupada comigo, e me perguntava periodicamente se eu estava realmente me sentindo bem. Mas, depois da segunda aula ela parou de me importunar, e apenas ostentava o seu sorriso misterioso de quem sabe de alguma coisa, o que, francamente, me deixou assustada. Afinal, por que ela estava me olhando assim??? Mas, alguns segundos depois, as duas vozes voltavam à minha cabeça, e eu acabei esquecendo de todo o resto.

Quando caiu a noite, as duas vozes ainda não haviam terminado a sua "guerra", e tudo que eu consegui foi uma enorme de uma dor de cabeça e um estado de estremo mau-humor. Depois das aulas, elas não pararam de discutir; apenas o faziam em um tom mais baixo, deixando-me pensar normalmente, isso é, o mais normal possível para um dia maluco como aquele. Mas, infelizmente, o mundo não parou para ver o resultado do conflito entre as duas metades do meu ser, e eu, como toda aluna aplicada, deveria estar fazendo meus deveres, que se haviam se acumulado espantosamente. Com um enorme suspiro de resignação, eu me debrucei sobre os meus livros, ao lado de Nicki, e comecei a por as minhas tarefas de casa em dia, tentando ao máximo ignorar as duas vozes que ainda entravam em conflito dentro de minha mente. Eu tentei me distrair um pouco, observando Nicki acariciar calmamente Aquiles, seu gato magro, amarelo e medroso, mas que no momento ronronava satisfeito no colo da dona. Com a outra mão, ela terminava sua redação de Feitiços, em uma mostra de extrema destreza e estranha coordenação motora. Mas, assim que ela notou que eu a observava, ela sorriu misteriosamente para mim novamente, para depois logo desviar o olhar, aumentando mais ainda o meu estado de irritação. Eu me forcei a olhar para o meu trabalho de poções pela metade, e escrevi mais algumas linhas, até a minha frágil atenção ser desviada novamente, mas desta vez, meu olhar vagou até o outro lado do Salão Comunal. Para ser mais exata, onde os Marotos sempre se sentam. Meus olhos deslizaram rapidamente por Pettigrew, que mordiscava um sapo de chocolate enquanto ouvia Sirius Black descrever, em sórdidos detalhes, como fora seu último encontro com uma Corvinal do quinto ano. Logo ao lado, parei o meu olhar em no terceiro Maroto. Afundado em sua poltrona e parecendo mais doente do que nunca, estava Remo, que já sofria com a aproximação da lua cheia. E, ao lado de Remo, na outra ponta, estava Ele. A Criatura causadora de todos os meus problemas, o Desordeiro de meus sentimentos, o Culpado por todo que estava acontecendo. Assim como Remo, Potter estava afundado em sua poltrona, e parecia prestar uma vaga atenção no que Black dizia, enquanto brincava com seu pomo-de-ouro roubado da escola, com um ar desanimado. As minhas duas vozes, que haviam momentaneamente parado de discutir, voltaram com força total, enchendo minha cabeça de pensamentos insanos sobre me levantar agora mesmo e pedir desculpas... Ou me levantar agora mesmo e lhe dar um tapa na cara. Começando a ficar com medo de mim mesma, eu rapidamente desviei o meu olhar dos marotos e tentei novamente me concentrar em minhas tarefas. Mas, infelizmente, minha tentativa foi em vão. Alguns poucos minutos depois, minha atenção foi novamente fisgada para o local onde os Marotos se encontravam. Mas, desta vez, minha atenção não foi atraída pelos Marotos em si, mas sim pela garota que se dirigiu às poltronas onde eles estavam sentados. Megarah Blane tinha acabado de sair de seu dormitório junto com as meninas, mas, ao contrário das outras, que saíram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela ficou no Salão Comunal, e não perdeu tempo em se dirigir para as poltronas onde os Marotos se sentavam. E, pelo modo como ela havia claramente exagerado na maquiagem e trocado de roupa, suas intenções estavam claras: Sem dúvida, ela estava dando em cima de Potter.

Desde o terceiro ano, Megarah tem uma quedinha pelo maldito Potter... Céus, eu disse uma quedinha??? Oh, engano meu... Ela é simplesmente OBCECADA pelo Potter, só faltando ela construir um altar com sua imagem e começar a adorá-lo e lhe trazer oferendas!!! Ela vivia observando seu "alvo", anotando cada hábito bobo dele, descobrindo o que ele gostava e não gostava de comer... Eu não duvido que ela saiba até a marca de cuecas que ele usa!!! Desde o terceiro ano eu a ouço suspirar no dormitório feminino, contando para Ludmilla e as outras sobre o último olhar que ele lhe dirigira, ou sobre o modo como ele bagunçava sensualmente seus cabelos... Enquanto eu me segurava para não vomitar diante de tanta adoração por um ser tão abominável.

Mas, de qualquer maneira, Potter nunca deu lá muita bola para ela, pois parecia sempre muito ocupado me chamando para sair, e azarando inocentes quando não conseguia (ou seja, sempre), ou aproveitando-se de outras garotas, em namoros que duravam, no máximo, uma semana. Ele podia perder para Sirius em matéria de galinhagem, mas, estranhamente, algumas garotas extremamente descerebradas pareciam achar os seus cabelos horrorosos e sua pose arrogante extremamente atraentes, e viviam suspirando por ele nos corredores. Bem, ok, eu tenho que admitir que ele não seja de se jogar fora. Anos e anos de quadribol deram músculos ao seu corpo outrora magro e mirrado, e seu rosto é agradavelmente proporcional, com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos parcialmente por um par de óculos, mas que ainda sim não ocultava seu brilho no olhar quando tramava alguma coisa... Mas nada disso compensa o que tem por dentro: um poço de orgulho e arrogância, juntamente com uma mente extremamente poluída, e uma capacidade gigantesca de irritar profundamente as pessoas... Mas, voltando aos acontecimentos daquela noite, Meggie, como as garotas a chamam, se dirigiu às cadeiras onde os Marotos estavam sentados, e, com um rápido aceno para Sirius e ignorando Remo totalmente, ela puxou uma cadeira para perto do Potter, curvando-se sobre ele. Eu assistia a cena, enojada, ao pensar como ela conseguia ficar perto daquela criatura sem se cansar de tanta arrogância e prepotência... Mas ela não parecia se importar. Na verdade, ela parecia extremamente feliz em ter encontrado uma oportunidade para paparicar seu amado Potter. Sem falar nada, ela se sentou ao seu lado, encostando-se descaradamente no braço de sua poltrona, e observava-o atentamente enquanto ele pegava seu pomo-de-ouro, soltava-o e voltava a apanhá-lo.

Nossa, você é realmente bom nisso - disse ela, em sua voz enjoada e melosa.

-É por isso que eu sou o apanhador da Grifinória, não é?- rebateu ele, ainda sem muito interesse.- eu não pude deixar de rir por dentro ao ver a cara de decepção que ela tinha feito. Mas, como toda boa bobinha apaixonada, ela insistiu:

Mas você sem dúvida deve ser o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu... - ela se aproximou um pouquinho mais, sorrindo sonsamente.

Não sei por que, alguma coisa naquela cena estava me incomodando profundamente. Ele já tinha um ego suficientemente grande, e não precisava ser massageado por uma garota fútil e bobinha, que era incapaz de qualquer coisa senão suspirar e sorrir sonsamente diante daquele traste. E, ainda mais, os dois estavam tão _perto..._

-Pois é... - disse ele simplesmente, passando a mão pelos cabelos distraidamente enquanto seu olhar passeava pela sala. Mas, de repente, seus olhos encontraram os meus, e, em uma fração de segundo, ele percebeu que eu o estava espionando. Sua expressão entediada mudou em tempo recorde, e ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos marotos, e se operou uma mudança gigantesca em seu comportamento. Dois segundos depois, ele estava virado em direção à garota, e parecia beber todas as palavras fúteis que ela proferia, prestando uma atenção exagerada a ela. Recuperando novamente seu velho espírito maroto, ele começou a falar alto e fazer graças, também sorrindo sonsamente. Eu levei alguns segundos para descobrir exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, mas, quando descobrir, eu fiquei extremamente vermelha: Ele estava tentando me deixar com ciúmes! Como se isso fosse possível...

Decidida a frustrar seu plano de chamar a atenção, eu voltei a olhar para o meu dever, mas ainda sim mantive meus ouvidos atentos ao que acontecia onde eles estavam sentados. Por alguns bons minutos, eu continuei assim, dividindo a minha atenção entre o trabalho e a conversa dos dois, mas logo eu parei, estacada, ao ouvir o que Meg dizia:

-Por Merlin, o que é esse corte horroroso na sua testa?- imediatamente eu olhei para os dois, a tempo de vê-la com as mãos na cabeça do Potter, olhando preocupada a cicatriz que Angus havia deixado.

-Foi um "presentinho" que a coruja da Lily me deixou... - disse ele, olhando na minha direção, ao que eu baixei meu olhar imediatamente.

-Aquela criatura psicopata que a Evans chama de bichinho de estimação??- disse ela, horrorizada – não sei como Dumbledore deixa uma coisa dessas entrar nesta escola!

Ao que Potter apenas riu, ela continuou:

-Aliás, não foi ela quem mandou a coruja atacar você?? Pobrezinho... Ela é um monstro também! Eu não entendo o que se passa pela cabeça daquela desequilibrada... Como ela foi capaz de fazer isso com você?

Eu não consegui acreditar nas palavras dela. A pesar de ela ser chata, bobinha e crédula, ela estava horrivelmente certa. Eu tinha sido um monstro horroroso, e nem sequer tinha pedido desculpas!!!

Sem poder agüentar mais, eu fechei meus livros com estrondo, assustando o gato profundamente e saí quase correndo para o dormitório, sem falar nada para Nicki.

Com mais remorsos do que nunca, eu me joguei na cama e fiquei alguns minutos ali, as palavras de Meg ressonando na minha cabeça. Eu afundei a minha cabeça no meu travesseiro, e, de repente, vi alguma coisa brilhante embaixo dele. Curiosa, eu coloquei as mãos embaixo do meu travesseiro e peguei o objeto, mas ele só me fez sentir pior ainda. Aquele era o lírio que ele tinha me dado, o qual eu havia esquecido embaixo de meu travesseiro. Um gigantesco nó subiu pela minha garganta ao ver a bela flor que brilhava fracamente em minhas mãos. Novamente eu me lembrei daquele olhar magoado que ele me lançara, e de como eu fora injusta com ele... Alguns segundos depois, eu já lutava contras as minhas lágrimas, me sentindo a última das criaturas. Ainda me sentindo um lixo completo, eu fui tomar um banho, esperando que a água quente novamente me acalmasse e me aconselhasse.E, realmente, eu saí de lá decidida: No dia seguinte,eu pediria desculpas ao Potter, nem que para isso eu tivesse que ir contra todos os meus instintos de auto preservação e minha própria consciência. _Afinal, Lily, sua vida já está ficando insuportável, e fazer isso é o único meio de poder viver em paz novamente,_ eu pensei enquanto vestia minha camisola azul e me enrolava nas cobertas. _Senão, você vai acabar se sentindo em dívida com aquela criatura... Para todo o sempre._ Aquela idéia me assustou tanto que eu estremeci.

Alguns segundos depois, Nicki adentrou o dormitório, carregando os livros em um braço e Aquiles no outro, mas, pela ausência de seu sorriso sonhador, ela não estaria saindo para um encontro com Michael hoje. Eu fechei os olhos e fingi dormir, mas, percebendo o que eu fazia, ela colocou o gato no chão e disse:

-OK, não precisa fingir que está dormindo, Lily, basta me dizer que você não quer ser incomodada que eu entendo. Mas, de qualquer jeito, acho que você se interessaria em saber que o Tiago inventou uma desculpa qualquer para se livrar dela assim que você foi embora. - ela deu outro de seus sorrisos misteriosos, e começou a desfazer seu rabo-trança, soltando seus lindos cabelos loiros que ela tanto fazia questão de esconder.

-Estou me sentindo um monstro!- disse eu com um suspiro, pondo para fora o que tinha me atormentado durante o dia inteiro.

-Então pegue a varinha e se transfigure permanentemente, como nos exemplos que a prof. Mc Gonagall nos deu na aula de hoje...- gracejou ela, enquanto vestia o pijama, tomando o cuidado de não tirar as suas preciosas luvas pretas.

-Não dá pra conversar com você deste jeito...

Ok, ok, eu paro. Mas eu acho que, para uma pessoa que você odeia, você está se preocupando demais com o que aconteceu...

Eu já disse que eu odeio o seu vizinho com todas as minhas forças, Nicki, e não importa o que você diga, eu sempre vou odiar ele!

-Sei, sei...- ela me olhava como se eu estivesse mentindo descaradamente para ela.- estou até acreditando...

-Viu como não dá pra falar com você?!- disse eu, irritada, me virando para o outro lado para não encará-la.

Se você o odeia tanto, Lily, então não vai fazer diferença se você pedir desculpas para ele ou não...

-Mas é justamente esse o problema... - disse eu, me virando para ela novamente - eu o odeio, mas eu agi mal daquela vez, e estou em dívida com ele. Se eu não pedir desculpas, isso vai me atormentar para todo o sempre!!! E eu quero simplesmente odiá-lo em paz. Será que isso é impossível???

-Então peça desculpas e volte a ser a Lílian Evans normal, Lily. Por que você complica tanto coisas tão simples?

Eu dei outro grande suspiro.

-Mas eu o odeio, e este é o problema. Como eu vou admitir que estava errada, me mostrar frágil e vulnerável, para alguém que eu sei que vai usar isto contra mim?

Foi a vez de Nicki suspirar profundamente.

-Então fique em dívida eterna com ele, Lily. Olha, pode ser difícil, mas que escolha você tem? Só lhe restam estas duas alternativas, e você vai ter que escolher uma, e sofrer as conseqüências. Se você pedir desculpas a ele, está ferindo o seu orgulho. – eu a olhei indignada. Afinal, eu não sou uma pessoa orgulhosa!- Sim, Lily, o seu orgulho que está em jogo. Mas, se você não pedir desculpas ao Tiago, você vai ficar se corroendo de remorsos cada vez que olhar para ele, ficará em dívida com ele. – ela deitou-se em sua cama.

- OH, eu não sei o que eu seria sem você, Nicki- disse eu, sarcástica, mas mesmo assim falando a verdade.

-Nem o que eu seria sem você... Quem me faria passar tanta vergonha?- nós duas rimos, desejamos boa noite uma para a outra e fomos dormir. Graças aos dragões dos sonhos, eu não sonhei novamente com qualquer coisa perturbadora, pois tinha a certeza de que eu logo estaria livre de toda aquela preocupação.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei me sentindo mais revigorada do que nunca, e com um pensamento fixo na minha cabeça: Hoje eu estaria livre daquela confusão! Finalmente eu poderia pôr um fim a tudo aquilo, e poderia ficar em paz novamente. Eu queria escrever aquele maldito bilhete naquela hora mesmo, mas de repente eu me dei conta de um "pequeno detalhe": Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do fato de eu ter aulas naquele dia. E eu estava realmente perdendo muita matéria, levando em conta as perturbações que me afligiam no dia anterior. E, com os NIEMs pairando sobre os estudantes do sétimo ano, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de deixar de prestar atenção a mais um dia de aulas.

Foi bem menos difícil me concentrar nas aulas naquele dia, e fui para o Salão Comunal naquela noite pronta para começar a minha difícil missão: escrever um bilhete pedindo desculpas a Potter. Com minha pena preferida, um tinteiro e um rolo de pergaminho na minha frente, eu comecei a pensar no que escrever.

_Caro Potter_ – eu comecei a escrever. Mas estava soando muito formal, então eu risquei as palavras e tentei começar de novo: _Odiado Potter_. - Não, não, eu já estava exagerando nas hostilidades. Eu fiquei assim mais uns cinco minutos, até eu desistir e colocar somente _Potter_; nem formal, nem informal, nem ofensivo nem amigável. Simplesmente... Neutro. _"timo _- eu pensei, molhando novamente a pena no tinteiro_- agora é só escrever o resto do texto_

Seria bom se isso fosse tão fácil de fazer quando de se dizer...

Eu passei pelo menos uma meia hora adicional trabalhando naquele maldito texto, que, no final, acabou ficando assim:

_Potter,_

_Desculpe-me pelo que eu mandei Angus fazer no meu aniversário, eu realmente estava fora de controle quando fiz aquilo. Eu não estou dizendo que você tenha razão sobre qualquer coisa, mas apenas estou querendo dizer que eu agi mal naquele dia._

_Bem, é isso._

_Lílian Evans_

Satisfeita comigo mesma, eu assoprei o meu apito em formato de coruja, e, alguns segundos depois, Angus entrava por uma janela aberta no Salão Comunal e pousava no meu ombro, contente por ser chamado. Depois de acariciar brevemente suas penas negras, eu amarrei o bilhete em sua perna, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Entregue isso ao Potter, está bem, meu fofo?- e, com um movimento largo do meu braço, eu o deixei voar.

Só então que eu percebi o que eu acabara de fazer. Eu tinha mandado Angus enviar o bilhete de desculpas para Potter. Angus. Mas já era tarde de mais, e eu não podia chamá-lo de volta. Afinal, a inimizade entre Angus e Potter era evidente. Potter já havia sido atacado nada menos do que três vezes pela minha coruja, e Angus tinha um profundo ódio de Potter, que já tinha tentado me agarrar a força, e, se ele percebia que eu odiava alguém, esta pessoa se tornava automaticamente alguém odiado para Angus..

Mas, depois do ocorrido eu percebi que poderia ter sido pior. Quando eu o enviei, Angus obedientemente voou até o lugar onde Potter estava sentado, pronto para lhe entregar o bilhete. Mas, apesar de não atacá-lo, minha coruja não deixou de fulminá-lo com o olhar. A chegada de Angus causou muita comoção nos Marotos, apesar de todos terem reações diferentes: Remo sorriu amigavelmente para o recém-chegado, Black abaixou a cabeça para deixar Angus passar, Pettigrew se encolheu na cadeira, amedrontado... e Potter não teve dúvidas: Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar para o outro lado do Salão Comunal. Frustrado por não fazer sua entrega logo, Angus pousou brevemente na poltrona onde Potter estivera sentado, para depois sair novamente voando em sua direção. Olhando por cima do ombro, Potter começou a andar mais rápido, mas isso não adiantou. Voando cada vez mais rápido, Angus se aproximava cada vez mais de Potter, que começou a correr, fugindo de minha coruja, já começando a ficar desesperado. Se antes Angus estava frustrado, agora ele estava começando a se zangar. Ele nunca deixara de fazer uma entrega, nem mesmo sob tempestades de neve, e não era por causa de um destinatário fujão que ele desistiria agora. Piando raivosamente, ele foi atrás de Potter, as garras com a carta amarrada estendidas em sua direção.

Se eu não estivesse com um problema grave de peso na consciência, eu teria me matado de rir ao ver a cena que se seguiu: Angus piava freneticamente, batendo furiosamente as enormes asas e tentando a todo custo chegar até Potter, que corria o mais rápido que podia, e começou a gritar:

-SOCORRO! TIREM ESSA CORUJA PSICOPATA DAQUI!!! LILY, EU IMPLORO, POR FAVOR, CONTROLE ESTE ANIMAL!!!- Alguns meninos do sexto ano tentaram ajudar, mas Angus era escorregadio como uma cobra quando queria. Black também tentou detê-lo, mas teve que largar quando o enorme corujão bicou seus dedos com força. Não agüentando mais, eu tornei a assoprar o apito, e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Angus simplesmente voou para meu braço estendido, ainda piando com força e olhando Potter ameaçadoramente.

-Calma, calma, Angus...- eu murmurava em seu ouvido, acariciando sua cabeçorra com uma mão enquanto ele se apoiava no meu outro braço.

Ainda ofegante da corrida, Potter parou na minha frente, tomando o cuidado de ficar a alguns metros de distancia, e, com a voz transbordando de desgosto, disse:

-O que eu fiz agora para mandar você mandar a sua coruja me atacar _de novo_?- e, sem esperar nenhuma resposta, ele se virou e foi em direção ao dormitório masculino, batendo os pés.

Mais arrasada do que nunca, eu fui arrastando os pés até o meu próprio dormitório, que se encontrava vazio no momento, pois Nicki já tinha saído para se encontrar com Michael. Aliviada por não ter que falar com ninguém, eu me joguei em minha cama, tentando absorver tudo o que havia acontecido. _Você não conseguiu pedir desculpas. Agora ele está ainda mais chateado com voc_ - eu pensei, ainda mais angustiada. Mas minha linha de pensamentos foi bruscamente interrompida por uma barulheira infernal atrás da porta do dormitório. No momento seguinte, as quatro meninas com quem eu dividia o quarto entraram, todas falando ao mesmo tempo.Mas, ao invés de irem para suas camas, Ludmilla, Jane, Nathalie e Megarah foram direto para a minha cama, onde eu estava deitada, e me metralharam com perguntas.

-O que aconteceu lá embaixo? – Os olhos amendoados e castanhos de Jane Olivier me encaravam, confusos.

-Foi de propósito, não foi?- cuspiu Meg Blane, venenosamente.

-Por que você fez isso?- Nathalie Ryan me olhava como se eu fosse um alienígena roxo e deformado que tinha acabado de cair em seu dormitório.

-O que ele aprontou desta vez?- Ludmilla, minha melhor amiga entre as quatro,sentou-se na minha cama, tentando ficar séria, mas não podendo conter um pequeno sorriso. Contrariada por ter sido tão bruscamente interrompida e mais bruscamente interrogada, eu demorei um pouco, mas, por fim, medindo muito bem as minhas palavras (afinal de contas, eu estava diante da maior fofoqueira de toda Hogwarts, então tinha que tomar cuidado), eu disse:

-Ele não fez nada desta vez, Ludi... Eu só queria entregar a ele... Um... Um pergaminho que ele havia esquecido na sala e não estava com a mínima vontade de vir falar com ele.- inventei, cruzando os dedos para que elas não percebessem que eu estava mentindo. – Mas, quando viu Angus, Potter se apavorou e fugiu, e a minha coruja foi ensinada a sempre fazer as suas entregas, não importa o que aconteça... Então, deu no que deu... - eu terminei, torcendo para que elas logo me deixassem em paz.

-Ah, certo... – disse Nathalie, visivelmente desapontada. Aposto que ela estava esperando uma história bem mais emocionante do que a que eu havia acabado de contar. As meninas logo se dispersaram, e eu não demorei muito a cair no sono.

Eu não consegui dormir muito bem naquela noite, pois fui perseguida por Megs e corujas gigantes a noite inteira em meus sonhos, e acordei mais cansada do que havia dormido. Por um milagre, Nicki acordara antes de mim, e me observava atentamente enquanto eu me levantava vagarosamente. Quando por fim eu me levantei, ela disse:

-Bem, acho que o seu plano não deu muito certo... - eu conhecia minha amiga bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava se segurando ao máximo para não cair na risada.

-Bem, você só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe - disse eu, minha voz transbordando de sarcasmo: - o plano era idéia SUA Nicki...

-Ora, ele teria dado certo, se não fossem uns pequenos detalhes... – disse ela, na defensiva.

-Oh, claro, que pequenos detalhes... Como o fato de Angus e Potter simplesmente se odiarem!!!

-Mas eu disse mandar uma coruja, e não mandar Angus, Lily... Você não pode me culpar por tudo que acontece de desastroso na sua vida...

Sem resposta, eu não pude fazer nada senão concordar:

-Tudo bem, me desculpe... Eu só estou meio estressada com isso tudo, e simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer...

-Sim, Lílian Evans, você sabe o que fazer, só não está com vontade!- Nicki me interrompeu, enquanto prendia seu cabelo. – você vai ter que ir até ele e pedir desculpas...

E, novamente, ela estava infalivelmente certa. Em silêncio nós descemos as escadas e passamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e tampouco falamos qualquer coisa quando chegamos ao Salão Principal.

Aquele dia poderia ser considerado um dia como qualquer outro em Hogwarts, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe, aliás, dois: Para começar, estávamos em um sábado, e, graças aos dragões, não teríamos nenhuma aula naquele dia. Mas o segundo motivo não era algo que pudéssemos comemorar: Naquele sábado começava a lua cheia, e Remo iria se transformar naquela noite. Quando nos dirigimos à mesa da Grifinória, lá estava ele, triste e abatido, mal tocando na comida à sua frente. Imediatamente eu me esqueci de todos os meus problemas, ao ver o estado lamentável em que se encontrava meu amigo. Os Marotos já se encontravam sentados ao lado de Remo, mas nós tratamos de sentar a sua frente.

-Bom dia, Remo!- disse Nicki, baixinho - está se sentindo bem?

-Estou bem, na medida do possível - disse ele, tentando sorrir, mas sem sucesso.

-Ah, Remo... Nós ficamos sempre tão preocupadas com você – disse eu, abraçando meu amigo com força, sem poder me conter.

-Puxa, queria até ser Lobisomem para poder ser tão paparicado – Sirius tentou quebrar o clima tenso, mas sem sucesso.

-Não diga isso – Remo enrijeceu na cadeira- você não sente dores horríveis quando se transforma, não tem que mentir para todos os que ama, não é rejeitado por todos que conhecem a verdade... – embora sua voz não passasse de um sussurro, o tom era grave e ameaçador.

-Será que lobisomem também tem TPM?- sussurrou Nicki para mim. Eu não pude deixar de dar uma risadinha.

De repente, Potter se levantou e se posicionou atrás de Remo, massageando suas costas

-Calma, Aluado, não tem por que ficar tão raivoso... – e ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Remo, e isso pareceu animá-lo um pouquinho.

Eu queria tirar o dia para passar com Remo, pois eu não o veria por alguns dias, mas, infelizmente, as tarefas de casa não esperam, e eu tive que ficar quase o dia inteiro mergulhada nos livros, pesquisando na biblioteca sobre um ingrediente peculiar para a aula de poções. No meio da tarde, quando eu estava saindo da biblioteca com um punhado de livros na mão, eu encontrei Potter sozinho no corredor, olhando para os jardins, pensativo, e de repente eu me lembrei do meu aniversário, do que Angus tinha feito, e das tentativas fracassadas de pedir desculpas. Em um ímpeto de coragem ou de insanidade, eu realmente não saberia dizer, eu me aproximei dele, julgando aquele momento simplesmente perfeito para eu finalmente me desculpar: No corredor vazio, sem nenhum curioso para interferir. Respirando fundo, eu fui andando lentamente até ele, até encará-lo de frente. Ele me encarou de volta, surpreso.

-Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui? – sua mão imediatamente foi aos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os mais do que eles já estavam. E aquele era uma das coisas que eu odiava em Potter, além do fato dele ter nascido tão arrogante e cheio de si.

-É Evans pra você, Potter, eu já disse mil vezes para você não me chamar pelo primeiro nome... – ok, tudo bem, eu sei que eu só estava enrolando o máximo possível, mas eu realmente me irrito quando ele me chama de Lily. Eu normalmente prefiro que as pessoas me chamem assim, mas quando eu ouço meu apelido pronunciado pelos lábios de Potter, ele parece tão diferente do que o "Lily" que eu sempre ouço de todos... E é isso o que mais me irrita.

- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?- ele insistiu, aparentemente ignorando meu comentário.

-E-eu... Não te devo satisfação do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Potter - na verdade, eu não queria falar aquilo, mas me parece um mecanismo de auto defesa que vem junto comigo. Eu estou tão acostumada a humilhá-lo e repudiá-lo sempre que possível que as respostas prontas saem sem que eu possa sequer pensar. _Talvez assim seja melhor_ – eu pensei, quase que para justificar meu comportamento para mim mesma- _se você der confiança a ele, Potter vai ficar confiante de mais, e aí eu não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria..._

-Mas eu preciso falar com você, Potter.- emendei, para não perder a oportunidade.

-Me chame de Tiago, ok? – disse ele, caminhando até mim e segurando a minha mão. Eu tirei minha mão imediatamente, e rapidamente rebati:

-Não encosta em mim! E, não importa o que você diga, para mim, você sempre será o Potter!!! _O chato, maldito__ e arrogante Potter_ – eu pensei, mas achei que seria demais até para uma criatura como ele ter isso esfregado na própria cara.

-Mas o que você queria me falar?- ele se empertigou todo, dando seu sorriso conquistador que ele sempre usava quando me pedia para sair. Ele bagunçou novamente os cabelos e ajeitou os óculos, como se estivesse prestes a receber um pedido para assumir a presidência do Universo, ou coisa parecida.

-E-eu queria dizer que... Bem... - eu estava tentando me concentrar para pedir desculpas, mas sua pose arrogante me irritava cada vez mais. As palavras simplesmente não saíam da minha boca, e, para não balbuciar, eu fechei novamente a minha boca.

-Por que você não fala?- seu sorriso se intensificou - está com vergonha?

Agora sim ele tinha passado dos limites, e eu não agüentei mais. Sem ao menos me lembrar do que eu viera fazer ali, quando eu me dei conta, já estava berrando a plenos pulmões:

-SE VOCÊ QUER SABER, EU VIM AQUI É PARA DIZER QUE VOCÊ É A CRIATURA MAIS CRETINA, ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE, CHEIA DE SÍ, TIRANO, INSUPORTÁVEL QUE JÁ CRUZOU O MEU CAMINHO POR TODA A MINHA VIDA!!! QUE VOCÊ VIVE IMPORTUNANDO A TODOS N"S, QUE NÃO TEM A MENOR CONSIDERAÇÃO PELOS OUTROS, E QUE NÃO SABE FAZER NADA A NÃO SER IMPORTUNAR A MINHA VIDA!!!- e, com um ímpeto, eu me virei e fui embora. Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter dito isto, e que eu deveria ter pedido desculpas a ele... Mas ele simplesmente me tira do sério!!!

Lá por umas sete da noite, a enfermeira levou Remo para o Salgueiro Lutador, onde, eu sabia, ele se transformava. Mas ele não fazia isso nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Embaixo do salgueiro havia uma passagem, que levava diretamente à casa dos gritos. Como não havia ninguém lá, ele podia passar a noite em segurança, sem por vidas em risco. As pessoas ouviam seus gritos e uivos, e todos achavam ser espíritos malignos. Dumbledore estimulava boatos, e ninguém, a não ser ele, Nicki, eu e talvez os outros Marotos saibam do segredo de Remo. Eu fui dormir cedo naquela noite, realmente preocupada com o bem-estar de meu amigo, e momentaneamente me esqueci de meus problemas de consciência. Nicki, pra variar, estava fora com Michael, e não pretendia voltar tão cedo. As outras meninas conversavam sobre como os professores estavam enchendo-nos de trabalhos e lições, e, embalada pelo som de suas vozes, eu logo adormeci. Eu sei que você deve estar meio chateado por eu não ter sequer me dignado a escrever em você, já que eu dispunha de tanto tempo, mas eu tinha tantas coisas na minha cabeça que eu simplesmente me esqueci de você...

O dia seguinte, aquele domingo foi um dia chuvoso e cinzento, e, como eu já havia terminado quase todas as minhas tarefas e cumprido minhas obrigações, eu resolvi ir até a enfermaria para visitar Remo, que deveria estar precisando de alguém para conversar naquela hora. Assim que eu cheguei, a enfermaria parecia vazia. A enfermeira deveria estar em sua sala, e a única coisa que se via de diferente era uma cama coberta por cortinas. Remo ficava lá durante o dia, curando os ferimentos que ele mesmo se provocava. Abri as cortinas com cuidado, supondo que ele estivesse dormindo, e eu estava certa: Ele estava só com a calça do pijama, e seu peito nu estava inteiro recoberto por cortes e arranhões feios, que me causavam arrepios. Seus braços pareciam um tanto quanto mordidos, e nem seu rosto escapara daquela cruel e involuntária auto-mutilação: ataduras e esparadrapos cobriam uma parte de seu rosto, na região das bochechas e sobrancelhas. Eu já ia fechando as cortinas para ir embora quando ele repentinamente abriu os olhos. Quando me avistou, ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Lily, que bom que você veio aqui para me ver. – ele tentou se sentar, mas ele estava tão ferido que isso foi impossível.

-Não, Remo, pare com isso, não precisa se levantar... - disse eu, aflita, ao ver as caretas que ele fazia enquanto tentava se apoiar na cabeceira da cama.

-Tiago veio aqui há algum tempinho - disse Remo, me lançando um olhar penetrante. – E ele me contou o que você lhe disse ontem. – ele começou a rir, mas isso deve ter doído muito, pois ele parou repentinamente, - você explodiu bonito, heim...

-" Brutus, até tu, filho meu!!! – disse eu, fazendo uma pose dramática. – Mas, falando sério, você está falando como a Nicki agora...

-Mas você exagerou com ele ontem, Lily... Assim como você exagerou com ele no dia do seu aniversário. – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas machucadas para mim, esperando uma resposta.

-Eu sei Remo, eu sei... - eu me sentei em sua cama, mas ao ver a careta de dor que ele fazia, eu me levantei imediatamente.

-Ai... Você sentou em cima da minha perna...

-Mil desculpas...

-Mas você deveria ter pedido desculpas a ele... - Remo me repreendia veementemente.

-Mas era exatamente isso o que eu estava tentando fazer quando vim falar com ele ontem! Mas ele simplesmente me irritou ao extremo, e eu não consegui me conter...

Meu amigo esboçou outro sorriso.

-Mas eu ainda acho que você deve continuar tentando, Lily... E você deve parar de ser tão dura com ele. Tiago disse que você anda realmente passando dos limites com ele... E, embora isso pareça meio impossível para você, o Tiago também é um ser humano como qualquer outro, que também têm sentimentos, que chora, que se magoa... E que se apaixona de vez em quando. Você sabe que ele nunca reclamou de você, mas ele anda te achando muito agressiva ultimamente... Até mais do que o normal. - agora até eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Você tem razão... Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ele... E, desta vez, não há nada que possa me impedir de simplesmente pedir desculpas, nem que eu tenha que berrar isto na cara dele! – eu não sei como meu amigo, preso a uma cama e incapaz até de se sentar podia me influenciar tanto nas minhas decisões... Do seu jeito calmo, mas repreensivo, ele conseguia, eu creio que ele possa até mover montanhas. Mas, de qualquer jeito, as palavras dele pareciam ter sido tiradas da boca da minha "segunda voz", que vivia a me importunar... Eu ando até desconfiando que foi ele quem a implantou em minha mente...

-Então pode ir... Logo, logo, vai anoitecer... - Remo abriu uma frestinha nas cortinas e espiou melancolicamente pela janela.

Depois de me despedir de meu amigo, eu fui andando pelos corredores, com o humor realmente elevado, mas ainda sim temendo o momento em que eu teria que fazer isso... Afinal, pedir desculpas para a pessoa que você mais odeia não é nada fácil.

Eu estava andando absorta pelos corredores, quando, de repente, eu ouvi o som de feitiços serem proferidos e alguma coisa que caía pesadamente no chão.

-Ranhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooso, que bom te ver de novo - aquilo era inconfundivelmente a voz de Sirius Black, e a coisa que tinha caído no chão deveria ser Severo Snape, que os Marotos insistiam em chamar de Ranhoso por causa do seu nariz adunco... Alguns outros apelidos eram Seboso, por causa de seus cabelos e ainda outras coisa, mas, por serem de teor altamente ofensivo, não vale nem a pena transcrevê-los para cá... Mas, de qualquer jeito, Ranhoso é o apelido mais usado.

-Já estávamos ficando com saudades de você...-

Não. Eu não podia acreditar. A outra pessoa que estava azarando Snape era justamente o Potter. Aquele maldito Potter. Bem quando eu ia pedir desculpas a ele, ele me vinha com essas...

-Seus amantes de trouxas desgraçados, vocês ainda vão pagar por isso... - Snape dizia entre dentes, como se a sua cara estivesse contra o chão, o que eu não duvidava que fosse verdade.

-UUUUUUUuuiiiii, que medo!!! O ranhosinho malvado vai nos machucar, Pontas, o que podemos fazer agora???- debochou Black, com uma vozinha aguda de falsete.

-Então, para não deixá-lo mais zangadinho ainda, vamos fazer um joguinho com ele!- Potter interviu, entre risadas. – Por que não brincamos de dar chazão nele???

-O que vem a ser chazão, Pontas???- como Black tinha tido muito pouco contato com trouxas, até menos do que Potter, ele não sabia o que era aquele pesadelo acadêmico chamado chazão.

-Chazão é quando você levanta uma pessoa pelas cuecas ou pela calça... O Prewett, o nosso ex- goleiro que se formou no ano retrasado, que me contou. Ele tem um primo trouxa que contava que levava muitos desses na escola...

-Puxa, os trouxas têm idéias tão brilhantes que até me assustam... E então, ranhoso, o que você acha???

-Vão para o inferno, seus sujos desclassificados, um dia vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram!!!- ouviu-se novamente um feitiço e o barulho de uma cabeça se chocando contra uma pedra.

Eu corria pelos corredores, tentando achar o lugar de onde vinham as vozes, mas todos os corredores estavam vazios. _Eles devem estar em uma passagem secreta_, eu pensei, começando a olhar em volta, procurando algum sinal de entrada. Enquanto isso, as vozes continuavam:

-Ih, o disco quebrou... Parece que ele não sabe dizer outra coisa... _Silêncio_!- com um feitiço, a voz de Snape se calou. - mas eu acho que ele adorou a idéia. - Sirius parecia mais empolgado que nunca.

- Bem, então vamos começar agora!! O único problema é que eu não sei que feitiço nós podemos usar para fazer isso... Só me contaram dos métodos trouxas de dar chazão...- disse Potter, ignorando completamente o garoto que deveria estar jogado em algum canto da sala.

-Vamos ver... Que tal o Accio?

-Não, não. Hum... talvez... Já sei!!! O Vingardium Leviosa...

-Ou é só dar um Locomotor Cuecas... – os dois Marotos caíram na risada.

-Gostei da sua idéia... Quando eu contar até três! Um... Dois... Três!!!

-Locomotor Cuecas!- os dois bradaram ao mesmo tempo, e logo o feitiço do silêncio foi quebrado, e os berros de Snape puderam ser ouvidos com uma nitidez espantosa. Finalmente eu estava chegando perto.

-Ooooooooooooooooooh, que meigo!O ranhosinho está gritando de alegria! – cínico como sempre, Black continuava a gracejar.

Finalmente, eu consegui achar uma saliência na pedra e, quando a pressionei, a parede se abriu como uma cortina, e revelou uma cena muito bizarra: Potter e Black estavam se matando de rir enquanto apontavam as varinhas para cima e, com a cabeça roçando no teto e berrando de dor, estava Snape, cujas cuecas eram levantadas até a altura de sua cintura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ME LARGUEM SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!!!

Entre as risadas desenfreadas, Potter de repente olhou para o lado, e me viu parada na frente da entrada, vermelha como um pimentão, e quase explodindo de raiva. Ele também estava vermelho, só que de tanto rir. Mas pior do que ele estava Black. Se não tivesse que segurar a varinha, ele estaria rolando de tanto rir. Sua cara estava totalmente púrpura, e grossas lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto.

-Muito bem, vocês dois. Vocês vão largar ele AGORA MESMO e nem pensem que isso vai sair barato...- eu sibilei, me segurando para não começar a gritar naquela hora mesmo.

De tão espantados, Black e Potter baixaram as varinhas, fazendo Snape cair no chão com um estrondo.

-Lily, que surpresa agradável... - tentou emendar Potter, sorrindo e fazendo uma mesura.

-É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, E EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!!!

-Lily, calminha aí, não foi minha culpa, foi ele quem...

-NÃO IMPORTA QUEM COMEÇOU, EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER UMA COISA TÃO INFANTIL E PRIMITIVA E VOCÊ NÃO TEM... - mas eu simplesmente não consegui terminar a minha frase, pois, de tão distraídos que os dois marotos estavam com a minha chegada, mal tinham notado que Snape tinha se levantado, apanhado sua varinha, e agora fazia Potter se contorcer no chão de dor, enquanto ele pegava fogo. Mais rápido do que eu podia pensar, eu apaguei o fogo com água tirada de minha varinha, e depois me voltei para Snape. Se antes eu estava furiosa, agora eu estava uma fera. Ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, tinha o direito de azarar Potter enquanto ele estivesse levando uma bronca minha. Como aquele ranhoso OUSAVA fazer isso bem na minha frente? Realmente irada, eu me virei para ele, e, em um só fôlego, eu disse:

-COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** ME INTERROMPER ENQUANTO EU ESTOU DANDO UMA BRONCA EM POTTER?!?!?!?! COMO VOCÊ SE ACHA NO DIREITO DE AZARAR ELE??? ORA SEU...

-Não venha me dizer o que fazer sua sangue ruinzinha sabe-tudo! Pare de defender o seu namoradinho!!! – Se antes ele já estava encrencado, agora sim ele já era um aluno morto. Chamar-me de sabe-tudo eu já me acostumei. Sangue ruim já era uma ofensa mais pesada que não deveria ser dita, mas dizer que eu era namoradinha de Potter... Isso sim era a pior coisa que poderia ser dita para mim, a pior ofensa possível. Eu fui ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, eu comecei a berrar descontroladamente:

-CALE A BOCA SEU RANHOSO NOJENTO!!! COMO VOCE **_OUSA_** ME CHAMAR DE NAMORADINHA DESTA COISA AÍ!?!?!?! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE NEM O PAPEL HIGIÊNICO COM O QUAL VOCÊ SE LIMPA, SEU NOJENTINHO MENTIROSO!!!! _ESTUPEFAÇA_!!!!!!- só alguns segundos depois é que eu me dei conta do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Eu, Lílian Evans, a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, boa aluna e exemplo de pessoa, tinha acabado de azarar um outro aluno, que estava nocauteado no chão a minha frente. Eu fitava estarrecida Snape caído no chão, inconsciente, até que uma enorme gargalhada me despertou de meus devaneios.

-AUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUA EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, LILY, VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELE!!!! – Black estava rolando no chão de tanto rir. Potter ainda estava no chão, com uma expressão mais surpresa ainda, e me olhava como se eu fosse uma ave rara. Mas, assim que o meu olhar se encontrou com o dele, eu me lembrei do que ele tinha feito, e uma incontrolável onda de raiva.

-Bem, agora vamos cuidar de _voc_... – disse eu venenosamente, caminhando até o garoto que estava deitado no chão, e imediatamente ficando vermelha novamente.

-COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** FAZER ISSO COM ELE? COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** SER CRUEL A ESTE PONTO??? EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR QUE VOCE ESTAVA FAZENDO ISSO!!!

Ele se sentou no chão, ouvindo pacientemente os meus gritos, sem dizer palavra.

-LOGO AGORA QUE EU VINHA ME DESCULPAR PELO QUE EU TINHA FEITO PARA VOCÊ, QUE EU TINHA EXAGERADO, BEM AGORA QUE EU VINHA PEDIR PERDÃO, EU TE FLAGRO FAZENDO LOGO ISSO!!!

-O quê???- Potter me interrompeu de repente, se levantando rapidamente. – Você tinha vindo para pedir desculpas... Para mim?

-SIM, EU VINHA, MAS VOCÊ...

-Você veio aqui ME pedir desculpas??? Você???- Potter tinha arregalado os olhos, incrédulo.

-PARE DE ME INTERROMPER!!!!

-Por Merlin, eu estou no céu!!!- disse ele, e de repente fez uma coisa que eu realmente não esperava: Ele simplesmente me abraçou, me rodando pelos ares. Céus, como ele é forte!!! Mas isso não vem ao caso, já que eu estava sendo rodada pelo _Potter_, e eu ainda estava sendo interrompida no meio de um discurso de represálias...

-Me larga, Potter, ME LARGA AGORA!!! SEU CRETINO HORROROSO E ARROGANTE, ME LARGA AGORA!!! COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** FAZER ISSO SEU MONSTRO!!!! – eu lutei com todas as minhas forças contra seus braços fortes, e, sem olhar para trás, me virei e saí correndo pelos corredores, sem parar até chegar ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eu falei a senha apressadamente, e logo estava entrando no meu dormitório. Nicki estava sentada em sua cama e me olhava com uma expressão que ia de riso à preocupação.

-O que acon...

-Agora não, Nicki, por favor, eu não estou com humor para falar qualquer coisa... - Eu vesti minha camisola apressadamente, me enfiei embaixo das cobertas e tratei de pegar você, meu diário, e colocar tudo em dia. E, por incrível que pareça, eu estou extremamente aliviada. Afinal, eu estava fora de mim, gritando, mas ainda sim pedi desculpas a ele, e agora posso ficar tranqüila. Afinal, aquilo foi meio que um pedido de desculpas, e eu não estou mais em dívida com ele agora. Pronto.

Não é?

Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu só espero poder finalmente dormir em paz, sem remorsos, sem preocupações... E sem as loucuras que andaram acontecendo com uma freqüência realmente grande nestas últimas semanas...

Lily Evans.

N/A: HAUHAUUAHAUHAUHUAHUAHUH..... O Snape levou chazão, eu não consigo acreditar!!!! Eu me matei de rir quando escrevi esta cena... Meus pais acharam até que eu estava louca. Bem, este capítulo eu nem mandei pra betar (sorry, Isa...), mas eu estava sendo ameaçada de morte pelas minhas amigas... Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa:

**O que vocês preferem: um capítulo longo, contando toda uma cadeia de acontecimentos, ou capítulos menores, se resumindo somente a um dia, no máximo dois??? **

Os capítulos longos demorariam um pouquinho mais (como, vocês estão vendo, né...), enquanto os curtinhos talvez matem todas de curiosidade... E talvez demorem um pouquinho também, até eu elaborar a trama na minha cabeça...

Bem, agora é com vocês... Digam o que vocês preferem nas rewiews!!!!

Muitos beijos, e eu prometo que não vou demorar tanto para atualizar da próxima vez (apesar das últimas semanas estarem chegando, e com eles, dúzias de provas...) Mas eu dou a minha palavra, e, como as meninas sabem , eu nõa volto atrás!!!!

Lily Dragon


	12. Hogsmeade a lá Marotos

N/A: Ok, gente, eu sei que eu sou má, que eu demorei um milênio para postar... Mas vocês tem que me dar um desconto: estávamos ainda tendo aulas até o dia 15, e eu simplesmente não agüento mais!!!! Além disto, eu fui atacada por um surto de bloqueio mental, e... Ah, deixa pra lá. O fato é que, eu estou aqui, fugindo das minhas aulas da tarde, ao lado da minha amiga Julia, (que deve estar morrendo de tédio enquanto eu escrevo), ouvindo Nightwish e...

Julia: Olá pessoas felizes!!!

Autora: Bem, esta aqui é a Julia, minha amiga/clone (todo mundo acha que nós somos irmãs), e...

Julia: Olinda fede!!!! Herr Put... Digo, Peter, fede também , e a Tânia, e o Tio Peru, e a Tia Porca da Escada, e a Maristela, e o Martin, e Psorinha!!! Aulas fedem!!! EU QUERO FÉRIAS!!!

A: Calma, calma, não precisa se empolgar...

Julia: Eu só estava aproveitando espaço na mídia .

A: Ok, ok... �' ¶ vocês verem o tipo de amigas que eu tenho... &

Mas, voltando à fic, vamos responder as rewiews...

Rewiews:

Lilli Evans: Yeeeeah! A primeira a comentar!!! Bem, a sua sugestão foi registrada... E eu também ri feito uma louca... Como eu já disse, os meus pais até acharam que eu tava pirando de vez... ( o que eu nem duvido que seja verdade) XDDDDD

PatyAnjinha: O caso dela é grave... Eu acho que ela devia estar de TPM mesmo XP... Nossa, duas rewiews já no primeiro dia!!! Eu estou explodindo de felicidade aqui!!!

Nossa, isso aqui merece ser comentado: **_EU CHEGUEI A 100 REWIEWS!!!! _**( autora pulando de alegria, sem conseguir se conter) eu amo vocês todos, e é por causa de vocês que a fic continua... E espero que vocês continuem gostando e comentando a fic!!! (mas isso não significa que eu não vá continuar a responder às rewiews do mesmo jeito que antes, heh!!!)

Juliana Montez: Nossa, e eu pensando que vocês não iam gostar tanto deste capítulo... Bem, eu vou anotar a sua sugestão, e colocar um pouquinho mais do Sirius neste capítulo (mas, afinal, a Lily não descreve muito o que o Sirius faz porque só tem olhos para o Tiaguito dela... HUAHUAUHAU)

Mile Evans: Realmente, a Lily tem MUITA sorte de ter alguém tão fofo como o Tiago atrás dela... E espero que você tenha se animado com este capítulo (afinal, já tem a VNMEATE para fazer todos chorarem...)

G-Lily P. : Caramba, que rewiew ENORME!!! Eu amei muito ela!!! E, realmente, eu me inspirei nos piás lá do suíço para a cena do chazão... Mas eu acho que o Tiago e o Sirius são bem mais bonitos que o Elfo-Ferrrnando (como andam chamando ele), e quanto ao caso do (a) Tereza... Ah, sem comentários... Nossa, e eu quero que você fique tagarela mais vezes, seria ótimo!!!!

UsAkO-ChIi: Tudo bem, eu te perdôo!!! O importante é que você voltou a comentar!!! E, pode ter certeza, eu tento o máximo possível atualizar o mais rápido possíve!!! ( o que eu estou fazendo agora, né...)

Gabi Potter: Realmente, o "como você OUSA" já está ficando a marca registrada da Lily... E, das muitas coisas que ela não enxerga (como o fato de amar o Potter), o orgulho é uma das maiores...

Carol Evans: Puxa, desse jeito eu vou ter que postar beeem mais cedo mesmo, senão vão acabar me linchando por aqui (tranca a porta e a janela, com uma cara amedrontada)

Giulinha Black: Nossa, até para Ele você está pedindo que eu atualize... Eu devo estar sendo relapsa mesmo!!! E, sobre a Lily ser idiota, eu concordo parcialmente... Afinal, um dia ela se toca e eles acabam ficando juntos, não é!?!?

Nicki: Credo, eu acho que TODAS as rewiews que eu recebi me dizem para postar mais rápido... Mas eu também tenho que comer, dormir e ir para a escola, sabe... (sem contar os bilans da vida...)

Fernando Miaise: Yeah!!! Pelo menos você não está prestes a me esganar se eu não atualizar mais rápido, como estas loucas psicopatas aí �'

Pikena: Que ótimo que você gostou deste capítulo (eu também me matei de rir quando escrevi a cena do Snape levando chazão...)

(a)rtemis (eu acho que teria um "a") Bem vinda!!! Bem, eu também adoro imaginar o nosso lobinho sem camisa (sim, eu posso não demonstrar muito, mas sou 100 fã dele...) E eu também já vi muitos "chazões" por aí... Os meninos da minha turma que o digam... �'

Pandora: (nossa, June,eu ainda não descobri quem é você) Hauhauahuauhhua... Tadinha da Gi... E adivinha de que os piás da nossa sala eu tirei a idéia de fazer isso?? O.o Ahuauhauhauh

Kah: Nossa, você consegue voltar à sanidade??? Admiro seu autocontrole... Já eu... Bem eu nem sei quando tive uma mente sã... Que bom que você gostou!!!

Lily Potter Black: Olha, você pode ter certeza que eles vão ficar juntos no final... Mas até lá, acho que eu ainda vou me divertir um pouquinho com a Lily (som do fantasma da ópera ao fundo, acompanhado de uma risada maquiavélica da autora

Tainah: Realmente, a Lily complica tudo... Por isso que deve demorar para ela se tocar que o nosso Tiaguito é simplesmente irresistível...

Pampamramrampam: Bem, por sua sorte, você foi ler a fic perto da época de atualizações... Mas sabe como é, sou estudante, e as provas de final de ano são fogo!!! Agora, como a Lily pode ser tão estourada... É melhor perguntar pra ela!!! (pessoalmente, se eu tivesse um Tiaguito lindo assim, ele que se cuidasse... Ah sim, e espero que você continue comentando!!!

Alexandra: Huahuahuahauhau... Nossa, adorei a sua modificação do Green Day...** "I said waaaarning,caaause Potter is cooming...!" **Agora você vai entender quando aconteceu aquela frase que eu te passei no MSN...

Bem, pessoal, quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, a votação foi unânime: Com a exceção de um voto, todos os leitores votaram por capítulos longos e beeeeeeeeem detalhados. Eu particularmente os prefiro também, pois aí eu posso elaborar a "trama" e a cadeia de acontecimentos, podendo mudar coisas e revisar tudo melhor. De qualquer jeito, este capítulo agora é quase só para "encher lingüiça", para o mês de Outubro não passar em branco... Hehehh... Mas, adivinhem só... Para compensar toda a espera, este capítulo ficou simplesmente GIGAAAAAANTE!!!

E então, parando com a enrolação toda, Senhoras e Senhores, aqui vai o próximo capítulo!!!!

11- Hogsmeade à lá Marotos

Hogsmeade seria uma pequena vila, nada mais, a não ser por alguns pequenos detalhes: é um dos únicos povoados totalmente bruxo da Grã Bretanha, e, além do mais, é o local de visitas dos estudantes acima do terceiro ano em Hogwarts, que vão para lá todo fim-de-semana.

Este meu fim de semana também seria um fim de semana normal em Hogsmeade, nada mais, se também não fossem por "pequenos" detalhes. Normalmente, eu passaria o dia com Nicki, olhando as lojas e reabastecendo meus estoques de pergaminhos e tinteiros (coisas que, acredite, eu uso muito), comprando alguns livros que me interessem, ou eventualmente dando uma passadinha na Dedosdemel, para comprar alguns doces. Pois bem, hoje não pode acontecer coisa mais... Digamos... _Diferente._

Você realmente vai ficar pasmo, Diário (isso é, se diários conseguem ficar pasmos sendo de papel), mas eu fiz uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que eu faria na minha vida: Eu passei o dia inteiro na companhia quase exclusivamente dos _Marotos_. Ok, ok, eu não tenho nada contra o Pettigrew, e Remo é um grande amigo meu, mas agora... Ficar um dia inteiro na companhia de Sirius Black, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts e um famoso encrenqueiro já não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas a coisa mais absurda, mais utópica, improvável e inacreditável, a coisa que nem a mais tapada das criaturas deste planeta acreditaria, o acontecimento mais doido, mais... Ah, diário, eu realmente não consigo encontrar mais adjetivos que possam denominar o que aconteceu: eu passei um dia inteiro, praticamente, na companhia de certo ser desprezível, que atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter. Isso mesmo diário. Um dia inteiro com Potter. Eu realmente achei que não ia agüentar tamanha provação à minha paciência... E, você vai ficar mais pasmo ainda, diário, mas eu posso até dizer que isto foi só o começo. Neste fim de semana, eu passei pelas experiências mais doidas, e até traumatizantes da minha vida, mas, levando todos os acontecimentos daquele fim de semana em conta, se os encararmos de uma forma positiva, eu poderia dizer que foi bem... _Instrutivo._

Por incrível que pareça, eu aprendi várias coisas lá, e também refresquei minha memória quanto a coisas que tinham sido esquecidas... Mas, eu devo dizer que, inegavelmente, aqueles dias foram um dos dias mais doidos pelos quais eu já passei, e, pode acreditar, isto não é pouco. Se você não acredita, Diário, veja por você mesmo:

Hoje de manhã, quando acordei, não parecia que aquele dia seria totalmente pirado: o céu estava quase limpo, com apenas algumas pequenas nuvenzinhas no céu, e raios mornos de sol penetravam pela janela, iluminando o dormitório. Sentindo-me bem pela boa noite de sono que eu tivera, eu acordei realmente bem-humorada. As outras meninas ainda dormiam, afinal, estávamos falando de um Sábado, e pessoas normais não costumam acordar cedo em sábados. Eu normalmente dormiria até um pouquinho mais tarde, e, de fato, eu tinha dormido pelo menos uma meia hora a mais do que é o meu costume nos dias normais, mas, uma vez que eu tivesse aberto os olhos, não adiantava mais tentar dormir de novo. Depois de me espreguiçar demoradamente, eu finalmente me levantei e fui até a janela, para apreciar os jardins cobertos de orvalho. Assim que eu abri a janela, o ar fresco da manhã penetrou o dormitório, e eu me senti excepcionalmente bem ao contemplar os jardins bem-cuidados, e o lago, cuja superfície estava cristalina. Por um momento, eu fiquei lá, fitando os jardins distraidamente, até que eu senti um toque no meu ombro. - sobressaltada, eu me virei, para dar de cara com Ludmilla, que aparentemente tinha se levantado silenciosamente. Seus belos cabelos castanhos estavam emaranhados, e tinha discretas olheiras sob os olhos, mas mesmo assim ela parecia realmente bonita.

-Tão cedo e já acordada, Lily?

-Olha quem fala... - disse eu, rindo brevemente. – que eu saiba não sou eu a última a acordar, não é? – ela sorriu, e debruçou-se na janela, respirando profundamente o ar matutino.

-Eu tenho certeza que hoje vamos ter um lindo dia – disse ela, contemplando o céu com um leve sorriso no rosto. – e depois, virando-se para mim abruptamente, ela disse:

-Você parece diferente hoje... – ela me olhava de alto a baixo – mais leve, até mais bonita.

-Eu só acordei de bom-humor hoje... - disse eu, indo pegar minhas roupas.

-Olha, você bem que poderia acordar mais vezes de bom humor... Você não tem idéia de como você muda quando não está bufando e espumando de raiva...

-Ludmilla Collins, você está insinuando que eu estou sempre de mau-humor???- disse eu, colocando as mãos na cintura e franzindo o cenho, fingindo indignação.

-Olha lá, já começou - disse ela, enquanto alcançava a escova na penteadeira ao seu lado, e começava a pentear seu lindo cabelo. – Mas, afinal, tem algum motivo especial para estar feliz hoje?

-Não sei, eu simplesmente estou feliz...

-... Ou será que alguém especial te convidou para ir à Hogsmeade hoje?

- O QUÊ?!?!- de um salto, eu me virei para Ludmilla, totalmente surpresa.

-Hogsmeade, Lily... Você não viu o aviso no mural do Salão Comunal? – Ludmilla estreitou os olhos em minha direção. – Não vá me dizer que você não sabia!

-Pelos dragões da montanha, eu tinha me esquecido – disse eu, coçando a cabeça – acho que eu cheguei a ver o aviso, mas tinha esquecido que era hoje...

Por alguns minutos, nós ficamos em silêncio. Ludmilla começou a acordar as outras garotas, enquanto fui tomar um banho, antes que o banheiro fosse interditado por Megarah.

Embaixo do chuveiro, as palavras de Ludmilla ecoavam na minha cabeça: _Será que alguém especial te convidou para ir a Hogsmeade hoje? _Hogsmeade... Convidar para sair... Eu estava com uma sensação estranha, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando... E, de repente, eu me lembrei o que era: _Potter. _Ele não tinha me feito nada desta vez... E justamente _este_ era o problema. Ele andava muito quieto ultimamente... Nenhum flagrante com ele azarando alguém... Somente cinco detenções em quinze dias... E, por incrível que pareça, nenhum, isso mesmo, **_nenhum _**convite retardado para sair com ele!!! Eu estivera tão preocupada com as tarefas da monitoria e os trabalhos que os professores nos passavam que nem tinha notado que ele não dissera "Quer sair comigo, Lily?" nem uma só vez desde que começamos o sétimo ano! Obviamente eu deveria estar feliz com esta constatação, mas, estranhamente, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que o fizera mudar sua atitude repentinamente. Afinal, ano passado, eu tinha contado quantas vezes ele me pedia para sair, e o resultado no final do ano foi espantoso: Ele tinha me pedido exatamente 536 vezes para sair com ele, ou seja, bem mais de uma vez por dia, e agora... Ele simplesmente não tinha me convidado para sair... _Isto é muito, muito estranho mesmo..._ Eu pensei, enquanto fechava a torneira e me enrolava na toalha.

Eu estava extremamente quieta no café da manhã, ainda pensando no porquê de Potter não ter me chamado uma única vez para sair com ele. Tudo bem que ele era arrogante, insuportável, chato e muitos outros adjetivos depreciativos, mas ainda sim eu estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho... Não que eu sentisse falta disso, mas é claro!!!

-Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está tão quieta hoje... – Nicki estivera o café da manhã inteiro olhando longamente a mesa da Corvinal, mas, como minha melhor amiga, não pode deixar de notar o meu silêncio.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu estou só pensando...

- E o que está te preocupando? – ela largou a colher no prato e me encarou com seus grandes olhos castanhos, e, diante de tal olhar, eu não podia mentir. Eu contei a ela sobre Potter e a ausência de seus pedidos para sair, e, como eu previa, ela caiu na risada.

-Então você admite que sente falta deles, não é...

-NÃO!!- eu gritei, ao me defender, batendo a mão na mesa com tanta força que diversas pessoas começaram a nos olhar, possivelmente esperando por mais uma explosão de minha parte. – Não! – disse eu, desta vez em um tom aceitável. – eu NÃO sinto falta dele, eu só achei estranho...

-Sei, sei... – Nicki me olhou, incrédula, e já ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa quando, de repente os quatro Marotos chegaram, fazendo o estardalhaço de sempre, ainda mais animados ante a perspectiva de ir à Hogsmeade.

-É falar no diabo! – disse Nicki, cumprimentando os Marotos com um aceno de cabeça – e aí, como vão vocês?

-Muitíssimo bem, minha cara Nicki – Sirius Black fez uma reverência cômica para minha amiga antes de se sentar ao lado dela.

-Bom dia, Lily, minha flor, sonhou comigo?- Potter sentou-se a minha frente, sorrindo sonsamente para mim.

-É Evans pra você - disse eu, seca. - e só se fossem pesadelos para eu sonhar com você, Potter.

-Que ótimo jeito de começar a manhã – Remo me deu um sorriso sarcástico, erguendo as sobrancelhas, quando se sentou ao lado de Tiago.

-Bom dia pra você também, Remo... - eu respondi, como se nada tivesse ouvido – e desde quando você é sarcástico?

Remo simplesmente sacudiu os ombros, e começou a atacar as torradas a sua frente. Ele parecia bem, já que a próxima lua cheia não estava tão perto, mas havia uma pequena cicatriz acima de sua sobrancelha, onde ele devia ter se arranhado mais seriamente na lua cheia anterior.

Pettigrew, o garoto gordinho que sempre acompanhava os marotos, nos cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e tratou logo de amontoar comida em seu prato e começar a comer vorazmente.

- Maix já taffa na ho'a de deixxxa'em a xxxenthi i p'a Hogxxxmea'!- Sirius falava de boca cheia, brandindo uma torrada cheia de geléia no ar.

Eu não entendi bulhufas do que ele disse, mas os outros Marotos pareceram compreender, pois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Vendo a minha confusão, Remo explicou:

-Ele disse que já estava na hora de deixarem a gente ir à Hogsmeade...

- Maixxx e, e'ixx ...

-É mal educado falar com a boca cheia, sabia? – eu já estava começando a me irritar com o garoto. Rapidamente, Black engoliu o que estava mastigando.

-Foi mal, Lily... Mas já estamos no meio de outubro!!! Bem que eles podiam ter nos deixado ir antes...

-Ora, mas pelo menos deixaram!- finalmente, Pettigrew se manifestou. – e vamos aproveitar o dia que temos!

Depois disto, seguiu-se um silêncio, o que, em minha opinião, era, no mínimo, suspeito. Eu podia ver no rosto de Nicki e de Remo que havia alguma coisa no ar, e eu já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando, de repente, centenas de corujas prorromperam pelo salão, sobressaltando alguns alunos distraídos. De longe eu pude notar um borrão negro e enorme, do qual as outras corujas pareciam se desviar, indignadas. Quase atropelando uma coruja castanha que estava em seu caminho, Angus, meu enorme corujão, veio orgulhoso em minha direção, atraindo olhares curiosos de muita gente. Com uma suavidade que qualquer pessoa julgaria impossível em uma coruja daquele porte, ele pousou em meu ombro, piando com satisfação. Ele não trazia nenhum bilhete em sua perna, mas mesmo assim gostava de me "visitar" de vez em quando, para comer alguma coisinha do meu prato ou simplesmente ser afagado e mimado por mim e, eventualmente, por Nicki. E aquele dia não foi exceção: logo que chegou, ele já tratou de bicar um pouco de torrada que estava em cima da mesa... Mas, por acaso, ele tinha decidido bicar justamente a torrada de Potter, que não ficou nada feliz em ver o meu corujão.

Já é conhecido o fato de Potter simplesmente detestar Angus, assim como Angus simplesmente não o suporta e, com o último ataque que Potter sofreu no meu aniversário, a hostilidade dos dois só aumentou.

- Lily, dá pra tirar o seu monstrenguinho daqui?? Eu estou tentando tomar café... - disse ele, mal humorado, tentando espantar Angus com a mão, mas sem sucesso.

-Não!- respondi mal criada, me divertindo com a situação - E é Evans pra você! E é melhor você pedir desculpas para Angus, ou as coisas vão ficar feias por aqui...

Assim que ouviu a palavra monstrenguinho, Angus largou a torrada para fixar seus enormes olhos amarelos em Potter, e piou alto, assustando alguns alunos distraídos, como se exigisse um pedido de desculpas. Minha coruja é realmente sensível a insultos, e somando isso à extrema aversão que ele tinha por Potter, o resultado só podia ser um: encrenca.

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas para... Para isto. –disse ele, apontando para Angus. – o que eu fiz para você desta vez, EVANS, para você mandar a sua coruja me atacar de novo??

-Eu não estou mandando ninguém atacar ninguém, POTTER. - disse eu, na defensiva, e depois, me recompondo, eu comentei azeda: - Trata-se de um simples caso: Você ofendeu minha coruja, e deve pedir desculpas pela ofensa... O que ele fez ou deixou de fazer antes não importa, é um erro a ser corrigido...

-Pelo jeito você aprendeu isto na prática, não é?- disse Potter, sorrindo. Só então eu percebi o que eu tinha acabado de dizer, e corei furiosamente ao perceber que, uma vez na vida, ele estava invariavelmente certo. – Lily, minha linda, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue dar lições de moral em si mesma... - ele disse, dando o seu tão inconfundível sorriso maroto.

Remo e Nicki tentavam em vão reprimir o riso, enquanto Sirius já há muito tempo que ria alto, mas eu realmente não me importava. Uma vez na vida, eu não tinha nenhum argumento, e, quase automaticamente, falei:

-É Evans para você, Potter. E você ainda deve desculpas a Angus.

Mas, ao invés de teimar como eu achava que ele faria, Potter simplesmente sorriu, e, virando-se para Angus, simplesmente disse:

-Ok, desculpa por ter chamado você de monstrenguinho... Afinal, alguém tem que dar o bom exemplo aqui... – ainda fuzilando Potter com o olhar, Angus abriu as enormes asas e saiu voando.

-Eu só acho que você não é o tipo de pessoa que possa servir de exemplo para alguém, Ti... – disse Nicki, bem-humorada.

-Se azarar pessoas, ser arrogante, mesquinho, teimoso e retardado for um exemplo, ele pode ser a pessoa certa...

-Você também não pode dizer nada, Evans... – Black ergueu as sobrancelhas, defendendo seu amigo – Que eu saiba, você também não é exatamente um exemplo de candura e paciência...

Eu já ia replicar, mas, antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a boca, Remo interveio:

-Muito bem, agora podemos parar com as inutilidades e irmos nos aprontar??? Se vocês quiserem, podem ficar aqui, mas eu vou para Hogsmeade hoje...- ele se levantou, decidido, e saiu caminhando para fora do salão.

-Uuuuh, o Remo está poderoso hoje... - Black riu, levantando-se também. Potter logo o seguiu, e só restamos eu, Nicki e Pettigrew, que ainda comia.

-Grandes amigos são esses, que nem sequer te esperam- disse eu, sarcástica, puxando assunto com o garoto enquanto Nicki terminava seu café.

-Eles devem ter alguma coisa importante para fazer – disse ele, disfarçando seu desapontamento, mas sem sucesso. – E, além disso, eu tenho que dar uma palavrinha com alguém... – e, sem dizer mais nada, ele também foi embora.

Logo que Nicki acabou de comer, nós íamos voltando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando a prof. McGonagall veio caminhando em minha direção, segurando um pergaminho e parecendo, no mínimo, preocupada.

-Srta. Evans, eu preciso falar com você.

Todos os meus pequenos deslizes desfilando pela minha cabeça, eu fiquei imaginando o que eu tinha feito errado desta vez, eu só assenti com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

- Você por acaso sabe onde está a lista dos alunos que podem ir à Hogsmeade? Eu a deixei em cima da minha mesa, mas ela não está mais lá.

-Não, professora, - disse eu, um tanto quanto aliviada.

-Você não estava com a lista ontem, Lily?- perguntou Nicki, que estava ao meu lado.

-Eu não me lembro... – disse eu, forçando a memória.

-Você poderia checar na sala da monitoria, Lily – Nicki continuou. – Nunca se sabe...

- É uma boa idéia, srta. Newmann...-Os olhos da Prof. McGonagall brilharam. – você poderia ir dar uma olhada, Lílian?

-Claro, professora!- disse eu – Eu vou agora mesmo. Espere só alguns minutos. – e eu saí correndo pelos corredores que eu tanto conhecia, até encontrar uma tapeçaria com a cena de uma caçada aos dragões, onde bruxos eram praticamente esmagados pelas patas das enormes criaturas. Sem nem parar para observar, eu disse a senha, (gárgulas saltitantes), e logo estava na confortável sala da monitoria. Não era uma sala muito grande, mas era o suficiente: Painéis parar recados pendiam em todas as paredes, e uma grande mesa ocupava o centro do aposento. Em volta dela, havia 20 cadeiras: quarto cadeiras para os monitores do quinto e sexto ano de cada casa, mais duas cadeiras para os monitores-chefes, e as últimas duas para eventuais professores que visitassem o local.

Quando cheguei à sala, o pergaminho com a lista estava em cima da mesa, totalmente visível. Contente de tê-la achado, eu nem parei para pensar em como a lista tinha ido parar ali, nem em como Nicki podia estar tão certa do que dizia. Eu peguei o pergaminho, e já ia saindo quando de repente eu vi, no quadro de avisos, que um novo bilhete tinha sido afixado. Eu pude reconhecer a letra de Alex, que dizia:

_Querida Lily,_

_Como você sabe, neste fim de semana seria a minha vez de monitorar os alunos em Hogsmeade, mas, só desta vez, eu quero pedir-lhe um favor: Você poderia ficar no meu lugar por hoje? Eu tenho um pequeno problema para resolver com os meus amigos, e eles dizem que é realmente urgente. _

_Desde já eu agradeço._

_Um abraço._

_Alex._

Com um suspiro, eu saí da sala, já sem muito fôlego para correr. Como todos sabem, pelo menos um monitor chefe deveria estar presente em cada visita a Hogsmeade, para avisar os professores em caso de emergência. Os monitores-chefes deveriam se revezar, caso um não quisesse ir, e eu e Alex tínhamos combinado que era ele quem iria nesta semana. _Mas, em todo caso, eu já ia para Hogsmeade mesmo... _– pensei, enquanto descia as escadas para o Salão Principal.

O único porém em estar monitorando os alunos era que eu não podia voltar de Hogsmeade até a noite, mas aquilo não me parecia um grande problema. Bem, isso era o que eu pensava...

Depois de entregar o pergaminho à professora, eu fui para o Salão Comunal, esperar por Nicki. Estranhamente, os Marotos também estavam sentados, aparentemente esperando alguém, e cochichavam entre si, tentando chamar o mínimo possível de atenção. E, bem, os Marotos tentando ser discretos era a última coisa que se espera deles... Foi a partir dali que eu comecei a desconfiar do que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu sabia que eles estavam tramando alguma coisa, mas eu realmente não imaginava que eles estavam querendo fazer alguma coisa... Comigo.

Quando Nicki saiu do dormitório, alguns minutos depois, os Marotos também se levantaram de suas poltronas, como se esperassem por ela.

-Vamos então?- disse Potter, me oferecendo o braço. Eu bufei, empurrando o braço dele para longe, e, dirigindo-me a Remo, falei:

-Mas, afinal, o que vocês estão tramando? – eu imitei o olhar inquisidor de Angus, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas e tentando parecer assustadora.

-Hã, o que... Não estamos fazendo nada, Lily... – respondeu ele, evasivo. Agora sim eu tinha certeza de que eles estavam tramando alguma, sim, e era uma coisa realmente grande. Endireitando as costas, eu fiquei mais atenta que nunca, imaginando quem seria a vítima desta vez.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, não houve nenhum incidente enquanto entrávamos nas carruagens: os Marotos se espremeram em uma daquelas carruagens, que, conforme eu ficara sabendo nas aulas de Trato das Criaturas mágicas, eram puxadas por Tertrálios, enquanto eu e Nicki fomos em uma outra, acompanhadas por mais duas quintanistas.

Só enquanto sacolejávamos pelo caminho é que eu comecei a perceber algumas coisas... Estranhas.

Para começar, Nicki tinha andado simplesmente grudada no Michael sempre que tinha oportunidade, e lá estava ela, sozinha, ao meu lado. Os Marotos sempre ficavam mais ruidosos do que o normal quando iam à Hogsmeade, e agora ficavam estranhamente quietos. E somado ao fato de Remo estar sendo evasivo comigo só servia para confirmar mais ainda minhas suposições: Definitivamente, eles estavam tramando alguma, e eu já estava morrendo de pena da pobre vítima. Mais para me distrair do que para tentar obter qualquer informação, eu perguntei:

-Nicki, mas, afinal, você não ia com o Michael para Hogsmeade??

-Eu não quero, nem vou deixar você ficar sozinha, Lily...

-Hm...- respondi, mais desconfiada do que nunca. Nicki não tinha dito nem sim nem não, e eu estava começando realmente a me apavorar quando a carruagem parou e nós saltamos. Os Marotos, que vinham na carruagem logo atrás da nossa, mas, ao invés de se juntar a nós, simplesmente seguiram caminho. Aliviada, eu comecei a caminhar pela rua principal, tendo uma Nicki extremamente distraída ao meu lado.

-E então, aonde va...?- eu comecei a perguntar, mas, de repente, lá estava ele. Ou melhor, lá estavam eles. Ninguém menos que Michael Lovegood estava parado no meio da rua, um sorriso torto em seu rosto, enquanto, atrás dele, mais barulhentos do que nunca, estavam os quatro Marotos, e, ao nos avistar, tiveram as mais diversas reações: Aquele idiota do Potter abriu o seu tão característico sorriso para mim, enquanto Black tampava a boca com as mãos para não cair na risada. Os pequenos olhos de Pettigrew brilhavam como eles sempre faziam quando algo realmente importante estava para acontecer, e Remo, eu percebi, tentava se esconder atrás dos outros três, já temendo minha reação, no mínimo, explosiva. Com uma voz baixa, mas mortal, eu sussurrei:

-Nicki... O que significa isto? – eu simplesmente parei de andar e fitei minha amiga, em cujos lábios começava a se formar um pequeno sorriso misterioso, que logo se transformou em um largo sorriso maquiavélico, seus olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente.

-Eu disse que não ia te deixar sozinha aqui... E, de fato, eu cumpro tudo que eu digo. Eu não poderia deixar de recusar o convite de Michael para sair com ele... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia deixar minha melhor amiga sozinha. Sendo assim, Lily, estes quatro jovens cavalheiros gentilmente receberam o encargo de não deixar você ficar sozinha...

Só agora eu estava entendendo tudo. Nicki tinha, literalmente, me atraído para uma armadilha: Eu não poderia ter a cara-de-pau de ficar acompanhando Nicki e seu namorado, e não podia voltar para Hogwarts, já que eu estava a serviço da monitoria. Literalmente, eu estava sem saída...

-Nicki, eu simplesmente NÃO ACREDITO... – Minha voz começou a se elevar, mas Nicki me cortou.

-Não adianta gritar agora, Lily, me diga exatamente o que eu fiz de errado para você começar a gritar. – Eu simplesmente fiquei sem fala. De fato, ela não tinha feito nada de mais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha feito de tudo.

-Você não pode me obrigar a ficar com eles – praticamente sem defesas, eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

-Ora vamos, Lily, você está sendo infantil. - Nicki colocou as mãos nos quadris, sorrindo marotamente. – você por acaso tem medo deles?

-Deles traduza-se, do nosso querido Tiago aqui...- complementou Sirius, dando um tapa nas costas do melhor amigo.

-Eu não tenho medo de vocês... – disse eu, ruborizando violentamente. – Eu nunca teria medo de alguém como _ele._ – disse eu, apontando para Potter, que apenas sorria.

-Eu duvido – finalmente, finalmente Michael se manifestou, a incredulidade estampada em seus olhos – eu duvido que você não tenha medo deles. Como então você os evita tanto??

-Oras, eu... eu... – novamente, eu fiquei sem resposta. Aparentemente, algum ser desconhecido tirara todas as respostas da minha boca, e eu não conseguia nem mais me defender. Apavorada, eu procurei no fundo da minha mente algo para dizer, e, finalmente, disse:

-Eu simplesmente evito os Marotos por que acho sua companhia desagradável, _Michael_, - disse eu, cerrando os punhos. – e eu acho que você não tem nada com isso.

- Eu ainda acho que você tem medo deles... –ele continuou, provocativo .

-E eu aposto que você não consegue passar um único dia inteiro sem gritar com Potter, estando ao lado dele. – Nicki respondeu, levantando as sobrançelhas. – você tem medo dele, admita.

-Ah é? –disse eu, já louca de raiva. – Então está apostado: - e, tomando fôlego, eu disse a coisa que, eu acredito, eu mais me arrependi e arrependerei em toda a minha vida:

-Se eu gritar uma vez com Potter, uma vezinha que seja, eu vou dormir hoje no dormitório masculino... Na cama dele. – por um momento, todos ficaram no mais profundo silêncio, me olhando como se eu fosse um dragão de três cabeças e dois rabos, que tivesse acabado de dizer que achara uma camiseta roxa berrante com formato de coração que cabia perfeitamente em uma liquidação de dois nuques.

-Então está apostado. - disse Nicki, com um grande sorriso. – e se você NÃO gritar nenhuma vez com o Potter, eu vou passar a noite inteira, trancada no banheiro em que você ficou naquela vez, com o...

-Comigo!!!- Sirius se prontificou, fazendo Michael ficar vermelho feito um tomate e olhar feio para o garoto.

Então está feito!- disse Nicki, sem hesitar. – Se você gritar com ele, você vai dormir na cama dele por uma noite. E se você não gritar com ele, eu vou passar a noite no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme com o Sirius.

Se antes os demais presentes estavam chocados, agora eles estavam mais do que chocados. Eu podia até ouvir o barulho dos queixos chegando até o chão, quando de repente uma risada quebrou o silêncio. Mas não era a risada alta e debochada de Sirius, que sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos: Era Remo quem estava rindo, um riso quase discreto, mas ainda sim alto o suficiente para devolver a minha sanidade mental de volta: _Meus Dragões de ouro, o que eu acabo de dizer?_

Só então eu caí em mim. Eu tinha apostado, sem ser forçada, que iria ficar um dia inteiro na companhia de Potter, e ainda sem gritar com ele... Senão eu teria que passar a noite em sua cama. Realmente, eu nunca tinha dito, ou melhor, apostado tamanha besteira antes. Só alguns segundos depois eu ainda fui perceber que, em sã consciência, eu nunca apostaria nisso. Foi então que eu percebi que tinha caído em uma armadilha: Mais uma das armadilhas ardilosas de Nicki.

Naquele exato momento eu aprendi (ou melhor, reaprendi) a primeira lição do dia: Nunca, mas nunca mesmo subestime Nicki Newman.

As pessoas, com o seu hábito errôneo de julgar as pessoas por sua aparência, julgam imediatamente que Nicki Newman, com seus grandes olhos caramelados redondos e quase infantis, seus cabelos angelicais presos displicentemente, suas roupas folgadas e suas luvas, não passasse de uma criancinha crescida, frágil e inocente. Um grande erro. Sua aparência inofensiva ocultava características quase impensáveis para uma figura tão delicada: uma teimosia desenfreada, uma determinação de ferro, e, principalmente, uma engenhosidade que realmente assusta. Normalmente, Nicki era, de fato, uma pessoa calma e meiga, nunca levantando a voz para nada neste mundo. Mas, quando alguém a insultava ou lhe fazia alguma mal sério, ou quando realmente queria alguma coisa, Nicki se transformava. Em um primeiro momento, Nicki abaixava a cabeça – mas não para ser derrotada, e sim para pensar em vingança. Ela poderia ficar noites sem dormir, gastar horas que deveria estar estudando, mas ela se vingava, ah sim, e quando se vingava, a pessoa se arrependia de ter um dia mexido com a "inofensiva e frágil garotinha". Pois ela estaria lá, encostada a um canto, com seu gato magricela no colo, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e em seus de seus lábios brotariam um sorriso: seu raro sorriso de vitória. Graças aos dragões, as pessoas quase nunca são malévolas o suficiente para incomodar alguém com a aparência tão inofensiva como a de Nicki, mas, caso tentasse, nunca sairia ileso... Quando Nicki era desafiada, ou realmente queria alguma coisa, ela conseguia.

Mas, voltando àquele dia maluco, eu soube, naquele momento, que não eram os Marotos quem tinham aprontado algo: por trás daquilo estava Nicki, que deveria ter conversado com Alex, alertado os Marotos e pego a lista da mesa da McGonagall, só para me fazer ler aquele bilhete. Ela tinha me desafiado, duvidado da minha capacidade só para me fazer apostar que ficaria o dia inteiro na companhia de Potter, e, no final das contas, quem tinha se metido em encrenca fui eu. Típico de Nicki... Sem agressões, sem grandes sustos, mas invariavelmente na mosca.

_UM dia desses, ela move uma montanha_ – eu pensei, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula.

-Então, Lily, -Nicki quebrou novamente o silêncio, um sorriso torto em seus lábios. – Remo, por ser o Maroto mais imparcial e justo, será o "juiz" da aposta. Se você gritar com o Potter... Os termos são bem claros.

-Então vamos? – disse Michael, enlaçando a cintura de Nicki, e lentamente puxando-a para si.

-Claro...- os dois começaram a chegar cada vez mais perto, os olhos de ambos faiscando, quando, de repente, Sirius espirrou alto, como que propositalmente, assustando a todos.

-Se vocês quiserem, deve ter um Motelzinho por aí perto...- disse ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Vamos, Michael – disse Nicki suavemente, enquanto sua face ficava mais vermelha do que os meus cabelos.

Um tanto quanto melancolicamente, eu vi Nicki e Michael sumindo por entre a multidão, como se sumisse o meu último raio de esperança. _Bem, Lílian, a aposta já foi feita – _eu respirei fundo, tentando tomar coragem – _agora, o jeito é ficar bem calminha e falar o mínimo possível com Potter, e tudo vai ficar bem._

Ah, diário, se isso fosse tão fácil quanto falar!

Nos primeiros minutos eu simplesmente fiquei lá parada, fitando o vazio, até que o som de uma conversa animada me despertou de meus devaneios:

- Eu ainda não acredito que você apostou isto, Lily- Remo sacudia a cabeça, incrédulo – Quando Nicki nos contou do plano, acho que nem ela imaginava que as coisas iam acabar deste jeito...

-Mas ela que espere... –disse eu, cerrando meus punhos – pois é ela quem vai passar a noite trancada no banheiro da Murta-que Geme...

-Então isso quer dizer que você vai ficar um dia inteiro sem gritar comigo, Lily, minha flor???- disse Potter, seus olhos brilhando.

-É EV... –eu já ia começar a gritar, quando me lembrei da aposta. – É Evans para você, Potter. E eu vou tentar falar o mínimo possível com você, para não perder esta aposta estúpida.

-Mas quem disse que eu quero que você ganhe esta aposta? – disse ele, com uma voz sedutora e mais grave, suas mãos tentando achar as minhas.

- Nem em seus sonhos que eu faço isto, Potter – respondi, ríspida.

-Mas você apostou, Lily...

-É Evans pra você...

- Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily …

-Potter, você está agindo como uma criança de cinco anos, pare agora com isto!!! –eu sibilei, amaldiçoando amargamente a hora em que eu tinha feito aquela maldita aposta.

-Tudo bem, **_Lily, _**mas você não pode me obrigar a só usar o seu sobrenome. Afinal, nós vamos ficar juntos o dia inteiro... Eu vou ficar muito cansado de ficar falando só Evans o tempo todo...

-Eu sei que os dois pombinhos estão muito bem aí... – Sirius interrompeu, com o seu tom sarcástico de sempre – mas existem pessoas neste local que gostam de fazer alguma coisa, para variar. O que acha de mostrarmos para nossa ilustre convidada um típico fim-de-semana maroto? – E Black sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

-Ótimo – disse Pettigrew, esfregando as mãos – aonde vamos primeiro??

-Pela manhã, alguma coisa leve, para começar – Remo disse, casualmente. - Zonko's?

-Perfeito, Aluado!- disse Potter, sorrindo, e me puxando pela mão.

Levando em conta o número de linhas que eu já escrevi, eu acho que não vale a pena descrever com riqueza de detalhes o que aconteceu naquela manhã. Como todos os alunos de Hogwarts, praticamente, nós visitamos as lojas de sempre: a Zonko's (onde os Marotos já eram clientes preferenciais, mas conseguiram ser expulsos da loja ao explodir quase um carregamento inteiro de bombas de bosta dentro da loja), a Dedosdemel, onde Pettigrew era cliente preferencial, e eles compraram toneladas de doces que eu sequer conhecia, entre outras coisas, e nós ainda visitamos muitas outras lojas, algumas das quais eu nem lembro mais o nome. Lá pela hora do almoço, os Marotos já estavam praticamente sobrecarregados de tantos pacotes, mais alguns tinteiros e pergaminhos que eu tinha comprado na Livraria (em um lapso, eu e Remo conseguimos arrastá-los para lá, e, antes que Black e Potter tivessem alguma idéia perigosa, nós fizemos nossas compras e saímos rapidamente). E ali estávamos nós, cheios de pacotes e famintos, sentados em um banco na rua principal. (ou melhor, os Marotos estavam jogados no banco, enquanto eu ficava de pé, tentando ficar o mais longe de Potter possível). Realmente, aquela manhã foi uma verdadeira provação para mim, já que eu estava simplesmente proibida de gritar com Potter, e, convenhamos, é uma façanha digna dos doze trabalhos de Hércules não gritar com Potter enquanto ele está pondo o mundo abaixo e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando me agarrar.

Mas, voltando ao banco, os Marotos discutiam entre si quem deveria voltar para levar todos os pacotes de volta, e quem ficaria.

-Eu sou o juiz da aposta, e não posso me ausentar nem por um instante sequer - declarou Remo com ares solenes, e passando suas sacolas para Tiago.

-Ei, mas eu também estou de certa forma envolvido na aposta, e tenho que estar aqui para a minha florzinha do campo – eu me segurei para não dar um berro indignado – gritar comigo... – ele passou as sacolas para Black.

-Mas eu não posso ir!!!- disse ele, manhoso – eu quero estar aqui para rir da cara do perdedor da aposta....- e, passando as sacolas para Pettigrew, ele declarou:

-Rabicho, meu grande amigo, eu sei que você não vai me deixar na mão, e vai levar os pacotes pra gente, não é, amigão...

Resmungando um pouco, o garoto gordinho pegou todas as sacolas e saiu andando pelas ruas, quase caindo com o peso delas.

-Agora, vamos almoçar? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – Black apontou para a própria barriga, para enfatizar sua fome.

- Fazer o que..? - eu resmunguei, estendendo a mão para ajudar Remo a se levantar. - Pelo menos metade do dia já se foi...

Nós quatro nos dirigimos ao Três Vassouras, o famoso bar, que também servia almoço, e sentamo-nos a uma mesa bem ao canto, tentando não atrair muitos olhares curiosos. Isso mesmo, diário. Tentando. Afinal, como Tiago Potter e Sirius Black não chamariam a atenção em algum lugar?? Tudo bem, eu agüento os sei lá quantos "ois" e "beleza Potter", mas o que mais me dava vontade de mandar a aposta para os ares e sair aos berros eram os comentários sarcásticos do tipo "E então, Potter, finalmente fisgou a sua ruivinha?" ou "Depois de tantos foras, logo você foi ceder, Evans?" Mas o pior mesmo era quando, depois das pessoas perguntarem, Potter simplesmente sorria, piscando o olho para mim com o seu tão característico jeito maroto.

Depois de um almoço rápido regado por cerveja amanteigada, nós saímos do bar, aparentemente sem saber o que mais fazer. O dia não estava tão ensolarado quanto de manhã: algumas nuvens cinzentas insinuavam-se pelo céu, mas um pedacinho de céu azul ainda podia ser vislumbrado por entre as nuvens.

-Agora, Lily, nós vamos te apresentar um lado de Hogsmeade que você provavelmente nunca viu: - começou Potter, com seu sorriso pregado no rosto.

-A nossa Hogsmeade!!- bradou Black, orgulhosamente.

-E para começar, vamos fazer uma visitinha a uma casa que conhecemos tão bem...

-A famosa Casa dos Gritos.- Sirius sorriu, insinuante.

-A casa dos meus gritos... – Disse Remo tristemente, deixando a cabeça pender.

Morrendo de pena de meu amigo, eu fuzilei os outros dois com o olhar.

Mesmo sob os meus protestos, nós fomos até a casa dos gritos, que se impunha sinistramente no alto de uma colina. Apesar de saber que não havia assombração alguma lá, e que era Remo quem gritava e uivava, aquela casa não deixava de me dar arrepios.

Nós demos a volta pela casa, e entramos por uma janela lateral que, estranhamente, abria-se com uma chave que Black tinha no bolso.

Assim que penetramos na casa, eu senti como se uma faca fosse enfiada no meu coração. Os móveis originais da casa, que já eram um tanto quanto velhos, estavam totalmente estraçalhados, e marcas de arranhões e pegadas podiam ser vistos por toda a parte. E, em algum lugar, havia manchas vermelhas, que, mesmo que eu não quisesse acreditar, eu sabia o que era: Sangue. Sangue do meu grande amigo. Só então eu me dei conta de como ele deveria sofrer com as transformações.

Envolta em meus pensamentos sombrios, eu não percebi quando Black postou-se atrás de mim, e, com um movimento brusco, agarrou meus ombros, gritando. Eu não pude conter um grito de susto, e, instintivamente, me agarrei a primeira coisa que eu encontrei ao meu lado – e esta coisa, infelizmente, tinha nome, e se chamava Tiago Potter.

Assim que percebi o que eu estava fazendo, eu o larguei, totalmente enojada, e estava tomando ar para começar a dizer para Black tudo que eu pensava sobre suas brincadeirinhas idiotas, quando me lembrei da aposta. _Se for para ficar um segundo a mais que seja perto de Potter, eu agüento calada até no inferno!_ – assim, eu só mordi os lábios, bufando de raiva.

-Quem você pensa que é para me assustar deste jeito, Black? –eu sibilei, crispando os punhos.

-Caia na real, Lily, estamos de dia aqui, o Remo não poderia atacá-la... Ao menos que ele quisesse... – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, me fazendo corar.

-Cale a boca, Sirius, e vamos logo sair daqui. –Remo deveria estar realmente chateado por estar ali, e ainda continuou, mal-humorado. – eu já passo tempo o suficiente preso nesta casa de noite para ter que ficar agüentando ela de dia também.

Sem dizer palavra, eu o segui, e Black e Potter fizeram o mesmo. Mas, ao invés de contornar a casa e voltar para o centro do povoado, nós continuamos o caminho por uma pequena estrada campestre, e o lado rural de Hogsmeade se abria para mim como um leque. Sempre preocupada com as compras e com os deveres da monitoria, eu nunca, em cinco anos de visitas a Hogsmeade, tinha estado lá antes. Por um momento, eu fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo o ar puro. _Afinal das contas, não está sendo tão ruim quanto eu imaginava... E, além do mais, este lugar é lindo! _

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, nós descemos o morro em que nos encontrávamos, onde eu quase perdi o fôlego: a nossa frente havia um enorme campo cheio de flores selvagens que cresciam por todo o gramado extremamente verde, enquanto, um pouco à direita, havia uma pequena gruta incrustada na montanha. Abaixo do gramado, havia um outro declive, onde havia campos e plantações de se perder de vista até as montanhas, arrematando o cenário com perfeição. À esquerda, podíamos vislumbrar o povoado inteiro, e até uma pontinha das torres de Hogwarts podiam ser vistas. Estarrecida e boquiaberta, eu fiquei parada, em pé, apenas contemplando o cenário, até que senti uma mão em meu ombro.

-Então, Lily você gostou? – disse Potter, quase em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Mas, ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência faria ao presenciar esta cena, eu não gritei, nem mesmo cheguei a ralhar com ele por ter me chamado de Lily.Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso brincando em meus lábios.

- Simplesmente lindo... – eu disse, também em uma voz baixa.

-Isto é por que você não viu nada, minha flor – mesmo ante a minha careta por ele ter me chamado de tal coisa, ele me puxou pela mão, e, correndo como uma criança, ele saiu correndo, para o meio do campo de flores, e, em mais um gesto infantil, jogou-se na grama, um enorme sorriso em seus lábios. Como ele me puxava, eu tive que acompanhar uma parte de sua corrida, até que eu finalmente consegui largar sua mão, e segui o resto de percurso andando. Ao notar o meu olhar surpreso, ele disse:

-Ora, Lily, francamente, você nunca se jogou na grama uma vez? – ele falava isso como se se jogar na grama com dezessete anos fosse uma coisa perfeitamente normal.

- N-não – disse eu, com um olhar incrédulo – desde que entrei em Hogwarts, eu não me joguei em lugar algum, eu poderia dizer. Minha infância já ficou para trás, sabia? – eu pus minhas mãos nos quadris, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Enquanto tínhamos nossa estranha conversa, se é que podemos chamar isto de conversa, Remo veio ao nosso encontro andando também, enquanto não havia nenhum sinal de Black. Ao chegar aonde estávamos, Remo sentou-se na grama, espreguiçando-se. Por um instante, ficamos em silêncio, até que, com um berro endoidecido, alguma coisa deu um enorme salto, e passou por mim rápido como um raio, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Esta "coisa", dois segundos mais tarde, eu descobri ser Black, que tinha tentado pular morro abaixo sem uma vassoura... E saíra rolando o resto do percurso. Nisso, ele acabou me derrubando em cima de uma coisa macia, que soltou um gemido de dor.

-Lily, se você não se importa, dá pra sair de cima da minha barriga? – Remo disse, quase sem ar.

-Ah, me desculpe, Remo... – disse eu, corando e me levantando imediatamente. – Eu não queria...

-Nossa, que engraçado... Quando você quase cai em cima do Tiago aqui, você tem que se segurar para não gritar com ele, e quando você cai em cima do nosso amiguinho lobisomem aqui... – disse Black, apontando para Remo – você se desdobra em desculpas...

-É o que você faz por um amigo – disse eu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Assim, se você caísse em cima do Potter, você pediria desculpas, e se você caísse em cima do Ranhoso, você não só não pediria desculpas como já sairia azarando ele.

-Ei, Lily, isto é injusto! Eu agüento tudo vindo de você, de insultos até ataques de corujas psicóticas...

-O Angus não é psicótico!- Eu interrompi.

-Que seja, mas eu aquento de tudo, mas ser comparado com o Ranhoso, aí você me ofende...

-E você já não pensou que aquele apelido deve ofender o Ranhoso?

-Ah, não, Lílian, não comece com aquele papo de "eu defendo o Ranhoso", isto já é demais!!!

_Lílian_. Eu senti outro arrepio quando ouvi meu nome inteiro ser pronunciado por aquela boca tão detestada. Ele sempre havia me chamado de Lily, e, nas raras vezes em que escutava o que eu berrava para ele, me chamava de Evans. Mas ele nunca tinha pronunciado meu nome inteiro (pelo menos não na minha frente), e ele pareceu adquirir um sentido totalmente novo a partir daquele momento. Eu sempre insisto até o fim para que as pessoas me chamem de Lily, mas com Potter, as coisas sempre foram diferentes. Quando ele fala o meu nome, simplesmente não é o mesmo nome que eu ouço Nicki, Remo ou qualquer pessoa fala; Eu simplesmente odeio quando ele fala o meu nome porque ele faz as coisas ficarem tão... Diferentes!

-Ah, esqueça – disse eu, balançando a cabeça. - mas vocês vão ficar aí deitados, sem fazer nada, só olhando para o céu?

-Esta é a intenção... – disse Black, sorrindo torto.

-Venha, Lily, se jogue na grama... Uma vez na vida, mande a compostura pelos ares e se divirta!- Potter parecia exasperado, como se eu fosse um ser complexado.

-Não vai pegar muito bem uma garota simplesmente se deitar na grama com não um, mas três garotos!!! E se as pessoas nos virem aqui?- disse eu, insegura.

-Para o inferno com o que as outras pessoas vão pensar, garota! – Sirius já estava ficando nervoso.

-Lily, uma vez na vida, deixe o resto do mundo de lado, deixe a sua pose de monitora comportada de lado, e venha aqui... O que você tem a perder? – Potter estava realmente perdendo a paciência comigo.

-Mas...

-Sem nenhum "mas", mocinha, e agora você vem – disse ele e, em um ímpeto, me puxou pela cintura, derrubando-me no chão, ao seu lado.

-Ei Potter... – segurando ao máximo os meus instintos de gritar, eu tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas ele era muito forte. Por fim desistindo, eu me larguei no chão, mal-humorada.

-Dá pra você pelo menos me largar? – disse eu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Mas se você tentar se levantar, eu vou te agarrar de novo, e pode ter certeza que desta vez não vou largar você tão cedo... – uma vez no controle, Potter começou a se aproveitar.

Suspirando, derrotada, eu me resignei a contemplar o céu acima de mim, e ouvir a conversa de meus "ilustres"companheiros.

-Quanto tempo falta para a lua cheia, Aluado?

-Daqui a uma semana e um pouco, mais ou menos – disse Remo, com uma voz cansada.

-Hmmmm... – disse Sirius – isto sim vai ser divertido...

-Realmente, Aluado, já estava na hora de você se soltar o seu lado "selvagem"... Você anda tão certinho nestes dias...

-Não podemos mudar de assunto??? – Remo fitava o céu, seus olhos tão opacos quanto as nuvens acima dele.

-Por que, Remo? Você não pode mudar o fato de ser um lobisomem...

-Como vocês podem ser tão insensíveis? – eu perguntei, – vocês não iam gostar se vocês fossem os...

-A aberração que eu sou – interrompeu Remo, com um longo suspiro.

-E seus amigos ficassem jogando isto na sua cara o tempo todo!

-Nós estamos só brincando, Lily – Sirius suavizou sua expressão, como se isto fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Eu não vejo por que isto magoaria. Ele é o que é, e ninguém pode mudar isto. Agora, você pode não tocar no assunto, como se isso não existisse, ou pode brincar com ele, fazê-lo mais fácil de lidar...

-Mas você pode ferir os sentimentos de alguém – eu estava ficando indignada com o comportamento de Black, mas eu não ousava levantar a voz.

-Oras, mas isto é frescura... – disse Potter, se metendo.

-Só se for no seu mundo, Potter –disse eu, azeda. - Por que no mundo em que eu vivo, isto não deve ser feito.

-Então agora você diz que vivemos em mundos diferentes?

-Sim, - disse eu, virando-me para encará-lo. – na minha opinião, cada um de nós vive em seu próprio mundo, orbitando em volta de suas idéias, com suas crenças e medos, mas todos em volta do grande Sol da humanidade. Algumas pessoas vivem no mesmo "mundo", quando compartilham um ideal, ou quando são muito amigos. Agora, existem pessoas tão diferentes, que vêem o mundo de uma forma tão oposta a nossa, que podemos dizer que elas vivem em mundos diferentes. De fato, elas podem estar em um mesmo lugar, até mesmo partilhar um dormitório, mas podem estar em mundos totalmente diferentes. Dizem que as mulheres são de Vênus, e os homens, de marte. Pois bem, você e eu, Potter, vivemos em mundos totalmente diferentes... Comparativamente, eu seria de Mercúrio, e você seria de Plutão...

Eu realmente não sei que espírito insano me possuiu naquela hora, pois eu estava simplesmente compartilhando minhas filosofias mais profundas, que eu não ousava nem contar para Nicki, com a pessoa que eu justamente mais detesto... Realmente, toda aquela agitação deve ter afetado o meu cérebro seriamente...

-Podemos até orbitar em torno de Hogwarts, mas somos como dois planetas girando em direções opostas... Cada um segue sua direção...

-E, em sua teoria, o que acontece quando dois mundos se encontram? – por incrível que pareça, o tão disperso Potter parecia beber minhas palavras, me encarando, hipnotizado.

-Um choque entre planetas. – eu disse. Estranhamente, lá estava eu, deitada na grama, abrindo meu coração para uma pessoa que eu não cogitava nem ter uma conversa normal... E eu ainda não tinha percebido o absurdo que eu estava fazendo, e continuei a falar – Dois corpos tão diferentes não conseguem ficar juntos. São tão diferentes, tão opostos, que, quando se encontram, simplesmente explodem, entram em choque, provocando desastres...

-Mas... Se eles forem tão opostos, eles não podem se completar?

Seguiu-se um silencio agradável, quase sonolento, e Potter continuava a me encarar, seus olhos perdidos em algum ponto, mas fixos nos meus.

-Não sei nem por que estou falando isto para você... – eu disse, olhando para o céu. – eu não disse nem para Nicki a minha filosofia dos planetas...

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando, de repente, ouvimos uma estranha risada de Black, que me lembrava um latido.

-Grandes especulações filosóficas, Lily – disse ele, rindo de se acabar – deu pra ver que você gosta de astrologia...

-Ah, Sirius, você tinha que interromper logo na melhor parte!!! – disse Potter, fazendo um gesto obsceno para o outro Maroto.

-O que você quer dizer exatamente com melhor parte, Potter?!?! – eu disse, corando um pouco.

-Uuuuh, nem te conto...- disse Black, me fazendo corar mais ainda.

-Sirius, seu cachorro!!!

-Tiago, seu veado!!! – respondeu ele, e, estranhamente, os três marotos caíram na risada.

-Estão rindo do que? – eu perguntei, desconfiada. – mas como se eles não me ouvissem, começaram a trocar uma série de insultos, digamos... Estranhos.

-Seu pulguento!

-Chifrudo!

-Filho de uma cadela!

-Filho de outro veado!

-Vira-latas!

-Perninhas finas!

Eu lancei um olhar para Remo, questionando-o com os olhos, ao que ele simplesmente sacudiu os ombros, e, girando o dedo nas têmporas, moveu os lábios, dizendo: _eles são pirados..._

A certa altura, os dois não agüentaram mais, e começaram a rolar no chão de tanto rir. Remo também ria, mais das atitudes dos dois do que pelas palavras, e só eu ficava lá, séria, ainda tentando compreender a graça daquilo tudo. A atenção dos Marotos só foi desviada por um raio que de repente cortou o céu, logo seguido por um trovão ensurdecedor. Alguns segundos depois, grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair, como se o próprio céu estivesse desabando. Mas não era uma chuva gelada e desagradável, com vento. Era uma chuva morna e grossa, que encharcava nossas roupas em segundos. Sem saber para onde ir, fomos todos correndo até a gruta, para nos abrigarmos até a chuva passar. Isto é, todos, exceto Potter, que, parecendo querer se molhar mais ainda, abriu os braços e começou a girar, rindo insanamente. Alguns segundos depois ele já estava completamente encharcado: Suas vestes pingavam, pingos de chuva embaçavam seus óculos, e seus cabelos mais pareciam uma cachoeira de tanta água que escorria deles. Mas, estranhamente, aquelas pontas rebeldes não baixavam nem mesmo com a tempestade...

Por alguns minutos, eu apenas fiquei contemplando aquela cena, surpresa, até que, de repente, ele entrou na gruta, e foi me puxando pela mão.

-Venha, Lily, isto aqui está uma delícia!!!

-Não!- eu disse, tentando me desvencilhar de sua mão molhada. – você vai ficar resfriado deste jeito.

-Você parece a minha mãe falando!- ele fez uma careta cômica – venha, Lily, você não vai se arrepender...

-Não, Potter!!! – disse eu. É ridículo ficar rodando na chuva, como uma criança de seis anos!!!

-E agora crianças são ridículas? – perguntou ele, desafiador.

-Para crianças, isto é o comportamento normal, mas para, eu diria, maiores de idade, isto não é um comportamento lá muito adequado... – Remo e Black, que estavam mais no fundo da gruta, começaram a rir. Eu não sei por que, algumas pessoas achavam nossas brigas engraçadas, o que me irritava mais ainda.

-Ah, agindo deste jeito, você está deixando a vida passar sem aproveitá-la... –disse ele. – você me disse a sua teoria filosófica, então agora EU vou dizer a minha:

Você tem que aproveitar as oportunidades que surgem. Não importa se você vai ficar resfriado, levar uma detenção ou um tapa, o que vale é o momento que você está vivendo, os impulsos que você está sentindo. Qualquer castigo pode ser agüentado, tanto faz, mas o momento não volta nunca mais. Se você hesita e acaba deixando passar, você nunca mais vai poder ter este momento de novo. Se você não aproveita a chuva enquanto ela é quente, logo vai vir o inverno, e a água da chuva vai ficar mais fria do que o gelo. Se você não aproveitar o dia de hoje, talvez nunca mais haja uma chuva assim... Talvez você tenha que se mudar, ou alguma coisa te incapacite de andar, e é aí que você vai sentir falta de correr pela chuva.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. De todas as surpresas que eu tivera aquele dia, isto fora a maior delas, sem sombra de dúvida. Potter também tinha tempo para perder com filosofia, e aqueles argumentos eram tão convincentes que eu não tinha como replicar. A contragosto, eu deixei ele me levar, ainda imaginando a gripe que eu iria pegar depois, mas tudo isto foi esquecido quando a água morna tocou meu rosto, os pingos grossos escorrendo por tudo. Uma alegria selvagem subitamente tomou conta de mim, e eu fiquei lá, de olhos fechados, sentindo a chuva cair em mim, renovando cada partícula de meu ser. Quando eu abri os olhos, eu vi que Potter me observava, enternecido, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Agora me diga: eu estava ou não certo??- e, pela primeira, (e última, eu espero) vez em minha vida, eu disse o que eu pensei que não diria nem sob tortura:

-É, Potter... Acho que você tinha razão. – no momento que eu disse isto, seus olhos se arregalaram até ficar quase do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis.

-Voc-você disse que eu tinha razão?!?! Você realmente disse isto?

-Precisa jogar isto na minha cara? – eu disse, cruzando os braços, mal-humorada.

-Eu estou no céu! – disse ele, exageradamente, ajoelhando-se na grama molhada e erguendo as mãos para cima. De repente, eu avistei uma poça que estava ao seu lado, e, não resistindo, pulei em cima dela, encharcando Potter mais ainda.

-EI!!!! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!?!?!

-Seguindo a sua filosofia... – disse eu, rindo marotamente – Você disse que temos que aproveitar as oportunidades... E aquela poça era uma oportunidade gigantesca... E eu simplesmente não resisti...

-É assim então?! – disse ele, dando o pior de seus sorrisos marotos. – você nem imagina o que aconteceria com você se eu seguisse todos os meus impulsos... – ele veio em minha direção em passos largos, me encarando profundamente nos olhos. Como que hipnotizada, eu não conseguia me mexer, e, ao invés de recuar, apenas fiquei ali parada. Ele logo ficou a apenas um passo de distância, e, mesmo que minha consciência gritasse para que eu saísse de perto, eu fiquei imobilizada, apenas encarando-no de volta, sem saída. Eu o observei enquanto ele tirou seus óculos encharcados, revelando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados com uma clareza que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Encharcada pela chuva, sua roupa estava colada ao seu corpo,e eu pude vislumbrar seus músculos desenvolvidos, antes de desviar meu olhar diretamente para o chão, tentando forçar minhas pernas a se moverem para trás, ou meus braços para empurra-lo para longe de mim, mas meu corpo parecia estar totalmente entorpecido. Ele levou sua mão ao meu queixo, forçando-me a encara-lo, e, com uma voz suave que eu nem acreditava ser sua, ele disse:

-Você perderia esta oportunidade, meu amor...? - e, enlaçando a minha cintura firmemente com uma das mãos, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até que eu pudesse distinguir cada pingo verde em seus olhos castanhos, cada gota de chuva alojada em seu rosto...

Minha consciência gritava que o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, o que eu estava deixando acontecer, era simplesmente inimaginável, mas meu corpo parecia não querer mais me obedecer. Meus lábios se trancaram, não permitindo que eu reclamasse, e meus ossos pareciam ter sido substituídos por gelatina, e não me permitiam qualquer movimento. Com os meus olhos arregalados eu via que ele chegava cada vez mais insanamente perto, vencendo os milímetros entre nós com uma calculada lentidão, como se o mundo estivesse inteiro girando em câmera lenta. Ele ainda me encarava fixamente, atraindo meus olhos para os dele como um imã. A chuva pareceu aumentar cada vez mais, mas eu nem sequer percebi, de tão perdida que estava dentro de mim mesma. O som da chuva pareceu diminuir até sumir, o mundo inteiro parecia estar se esvaindo, e eu só conseguia sentir o calor de seus braços fortes me segurando e seu hálito quente e doce, que chegava cada vez mais perto...

Como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, ele me inclinou para trás, e, lentamente, encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eu fechei meus olhos quase que instintivamente, sentindo o toque macio de seus lábios molhados pela chuva, e o tempo pareceu parar. Eu sentia arrepios por todo o meu corpo, em lugares que eu nem imaginaria que pudesse sentir qualquer coisa, e minha mente simplesmente se esvaziou, como se a chuva tivesse levado embora até mesmo os meus pensamentos. Eu não poderia dizer que aquilo foi um beijo, pois ele só passou seus lábios pelos meus, mas uma carícia tão aparentemente superficial fez um efeito mais devastador que uma bomba atômica. Eu já tivera alguns "namorados", paixonites adolescentes, e obviamente já tinha beijado alguns garotos antes, mas nunca, em minha vida, eu tinha sentido alguma coisa como aquilo. Nada mais importava: eu não pensava mais, só sentia: sentia as batidas de seu coração, sentia o calor de seus braços, sentia a chuva pingando em meu rosto, sentia os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiando, e junto com isto tudo, uma sensação vertiginosa, como se ele tivesse me tirado deste mundo. Uma estranha desestabilidade que me fazia parecer uma criança em seus braços, uma sensação de segurança e perigo ao mesmo tempo, como se fogo e água, antes intocáveis, se fundissem, como, como... Era simplesmente uma sensação que não pode ser descrita com palavras. Com uma carícia tão tênue, eu fui invadida por uma sensação nova, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Era uma sensação dolorosa, mas simplesmente dolorosamente agradável. Estar ali era como se uma corda apertasse o meu coração, como se eu tivesse uma sede de dez mil anos, como se eu tomasse veneno; um veneno viciante e doce, que me corroia por dentro e me tirava a estabilidade que eu demorara tanto a construir. Naqueles menos de cinco segundos que ele encostou seus lábios aos meus, eu não era mais Lílian Evans, a monitora-chefe da Grifinória, responsável, apesar de estouradinha. Eu já não sabia mais quem eu era, ou o que eu seria, eu estava simplesmente perdida; perdida em algum lugar no vasto universo, flutuando no vazio...

Acho que é justamente por isso que eu o odeio tanto. Existe alguma coisa dentro de Potter que simplesmente me tira do sério... Cada vez que ele fala meu nome, ele parece um nome totalmente diferente; cada vez que se aproxima, meu coração dispara; cada vez que ele encosta em mim, minha pele se arrepia, e ele simplesmente me tira do sério. Desde que entrei para Hogwarts, eu me sentia extremamente insegura, afinal, eu era nascida trouxa, e não sabia nada sobre a magia. Eu podia sentir as pessoas me olhando torto, principalmente os Sonserinos, e sempre rindo de minhas evidentes gafes. Humilhada e triste, eu resolvi dar o troco: passava as noites acordada na biblioteca, lendo, para conhecer sobre aquele mundo novo e desconhecido. Em pouco tempo, eu sabia ainda mais do que muitos de meus colegas sangue-puros, e virei a primeira da turma. Meu amor pela ordem e estabilidade se manifestava em todos os meus pensamentos e ações, e qualquer coisa que me tirasse de minha rotina organizada me apavorava. Foi então que veio ele. Com seu jeito inconseqüente e maroto, ele tentava se aproximar de mim, e até a sua simples presença já fazia meu mundo tremer em suas bases. Por isto tantos gritos, tantos foras e tantas ofensas: Ele me deixa desestabilizada, uma verdadeira ameaça para meu mundo organizado, onde eu tinha o controle sobre as coisas. Ele virava minha vida de pernas para o ar, e precisa de tão pouco para fazer isso!

Eu não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se nós continuássemos assim, mas o fato é que, finalmente, o ser que controla o tempo resolveu ter pena de mim, e mandou um raio logo seguido de um trovão ensurdecedor, fazendo as colinas quase escuras se iluminarem assustadoramente. Naquele momento, pareceu que a minha mente também tinha se iluminado, e eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo, ou prestes a fazer. Quando dei por mim, eu imediatamente arregalei meus olhos, e, com uma força que nem eu imaginava ter, eu o empurrei para longe, chocada. Como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por mim, eu me lembrei de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Como um caldeirão que ferve até transbordar, a raiva foi subindo pelo meu corpo, começando nos meu dedos dos pés, e lentamente passando pelas minhas pernas, meu tronco e meus braços, indo terminar na minha garganta, onde eu simplesmente não consegui me conter, e fiz a raiva sair para fora de mim da melhor forma que eu conhecia: gritando.

-POTTER!!!! – eu posso até dizer que eu não estava furiosa naquela hora... Justamente porque eu deveria estar até alguns estágios acima da fúria,e, se eu fosse algum outro animal, com certeza estaria espumando, ou soltando até fogo pelas ventas, como sempre dizia a minha mãe. Naquela hora, eu não me lembrava da aposta, de Nicki, de Remo, de ninguém: Eu só parecia conhecer a raiva, que me consumia tal qual fogo, e que eu extravasava através de minha voz...

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA FAZER ISTO COMIGO!!!!!!!!! COMO VOCÊ OUSA CHEGAR TÃO PERTO DE MIM, COMO VOCÊ OUSA TENTAR ME BEIJAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! – Uma vez que tinha começado, nada conseguia mais me fazer parar de gritar. E ele, ainda sentado no chão, só escutava, aparentemente cabisbaixo, o que eu dizia.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA PENSAR QUE EU SOU UMA QUALQUER, QUE VOCE PODE BEIJAR SIMPLESMENTE, SEM DIZER NADA?!?!?!?! EU ESTAVA TENTANDO TER UMA CONVERSA NORMAL COM VOCÊ, TENTANDO ATÉ COMPREENDER O SEU PONTO DE VISTA, MAS NÃO, VOCÊ COM O SEU ORGULHO GIGANTE AINDA QUER MAIS UMA PARA A SUA ENORME LISTA DE GAROTAS!!!!!!! – a minha raiva era tamanha que grossas lágrimas começaram a brotar de meus olhos. A raiva que eu sentia era simplesmente incondicional, com uma intensidade que eu jamais sentira antes. E, misturada à raiva, também, eu tenho que admitir, do fundo do meu subconsciente maluco e incoerente, vinha uma certa frustração, quase que um desejo de que ele tivesse continuado, de ver o que aconteceria... Mas isto deve ter sido só um pensamento insano em um momento de ira, pois, quem, em sã consciência, ou mesmo estando maluco, iria querer ser beijado pela pessoa que mais odeia???

Eu continuava a gritar, e também a chorar, e eu agradeci mentalmente à chuva, por ter disfarçado tão bem as minhas lágrimas, caso contrário ele perceberia.

Foi então que ele ergueu a cabeça – e, para o meu total espanto no momento, ele ria.

-Então diga que você não gostou, Lílian... Diga que foi ruim...- e ele voltou a me encarar, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eu já ia tentar responder, quando, de repente, Remo e Black chegaram correndo, Remo apreensivo e tentando segurar o riso enquanto Black também chorava – só que de rir.

-Pontas, meu amigo, o que você fez para ela desta vez? – ele perguntou, entre as risadas – Hogsmeade inteira deve ter ouvido os gritos...

-Lily, eu sinto ter que ser tão cruel com você, mas você acaba de perder a aposta...

Foi então que eu caí em mim. A aposta, eu tinha me esquecido completamente dela. De repente, tudo começou a girar, tudo o que eu já tinha sentido naquele dia girando em minha cabeça, em um redemoinho de sensações conflitantes, e, alguns segundos depois, eu não pensava em mais nada – o mundo inteiro simplesmente escureceu, e eu caí nos doces braços da inconsciência, como se meu corpo estivesse tentando se defender do cruel mundo lá fora.

N/A: Ok, ok, eu sei que vocês vão me matar por isto, mas, vocês não vão acreditar, mas o capítulo estava muito GRANDE para qualquer outra coisa!!! Já estava ficando com 30 páginas quando eu me dei conta U.U

Mas agora, vocês podem ter certeza, eu vou atualizar BEEEEM mais rápido... Contando que vocês mandem rewiews!!! (autora chantagista ri maquiavelicamente)

Bem, podem esperar, que logo já vem mais uma sessão de torturas para a Lily, digo, mais um capítulo da minha humilde fic!!!

Ah sim, outra coisa, eu estou fazendo uma "lista de atualização". Já que a criatura relapsa que vos fala não tem a capacidade de escrever regularmente, se vocês quiserem, é só me deixar os seus e-mais, que, quando eu atualizar, eu aviso...

E ainda outra enquete (para ver se vocês lêem a N/A até o fim, heheh...), para saber se vocês vão poder ler durante as férias ou não. Me respondam na rewiew, tá???

Eu ainda quero pedir desculpas para a minha beta, a Belle, por eu não ter esperado, mas eu estava até sendo ameaçada de morte se eu não atualizasse... Mas assim que você puder betar, eu substituo pela versão sem os erros, okay?? Eu dedico este capítulo a você, fofa, por ter me ajudado com as idéias para este capítulo, e por agüentar betar os meus capítulos giganteescooooooos!!!! XDDDD

Um beijão para vocês todos, eu não sei o que eu seria sem vocês!!!!

Lily Dragon


	13. Dormindo com o Inimigo

N/A: Surpreeeeeeeeeesaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Olha só quem resolve aparecer por aqui, exatamente uma semana depois de ter publicado o último capítulo!!! Sim, isto mesmo, não é ilusão nem brincadeira de mau gosto, sou eu atualizando em tempo RECORDE!!! Mas, obviamente, eu não posso me dar todos os créditos por este legítimo Milagre de Natal... Afinal, tem um monte de gente que me ajudou muuuuuuuuuuuuito!!!

Para começar, a primeira homenageada aqui é a minha grande amiga Yoyo, que me deu idéias ótimas e me ajudou a começar os diálogos deles. **_Yo_****_, este capítulo é para você!!!!_**

Também quero agradecer a minha amigooooooona Gaby, por me agüentar tanto no MSN e me ajudar também, mesmo que ela diga que não!!

Outro agradecimento para a minha maninha Vivian, que criou um nome divertido para nós e também me ajudou com uma das minhas "travas de diálogo"

Depois, para a Silverghost, que me ajudou a escrever o finalzinho, que não queria sair de jeito nenhum!!!!

EEEEEEEEE... Por último, mas não menos importante, para todos que comentaram, por fazer esta Autora feliz !!!!

Rewiews:

PatyAnjinha Malfoy: Bem, a Lily apostou... E as apostas foram feitas para serem cumpridas, certo??? (ah, como eu sou má, HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA)

Lilli-Evans: Nossa, você deveria ter me visto enquanto eu escrevia a cena do "beijo"... Dá pra acreditar que eu tava quase chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo??? Pois é, isto sou eu... �' Que bom que você gostou!!!

Sinistra Negra: Que coisa mesmo, eu morro sem os comentários!!! Só espero que você comente regularmente agora Bem, na questão de filosofias, eu também gosto até da filosofia do Tiago, apesar de concordar só com a primeira parte da Lily, mas sigo a minha própria, que é tão confusa que eu nem conseguiria escrever... XDDD

Layla: Que bom que você gostou e, neste capítulo, a Lily paga a aposta sim... E mais todos os seus pecados... XD

Mile Evans: Calma, calma... Eu sei que eu sou malvada, mas também não sou tããããããao cruel assim... Pelo menos eu estou continuando, né...

Silverghost: &autora sai pulando de alegria, sem se conter& sério que você gostou??? Bem, então aqui estou eu, sendo extremamente boazinha com vocês... ( e muuuuuuuuuuuuuito cruel com a Lily... Mas, no final das contas, vai ser tudo para o bem dela!)

Alexandra: Mas, afinal, quem não está torcendo pelo Tiaguito??? Você ia ser a primeira a comentar... Mas teve gente que foi mais rápida no gatilho!!! Puxa... Eu vejo que minha fic está causando reações psicológicas violentas em algumas pessoas... &olha para o corpo do pai da Alex, chocada& Eu deveria te apresentar à Nicki Newman, pra vocês trocarem algumas palavrinhas sobre vingança... Hehehehehh

Marmaduke Scarlet: Fã clube??? O.o Sério??? Ah, e imagina como o tempo estava lá fora quando eu comecei a escrever a cena da chuva... Uma dica: a energia quase caiu de tantos raios...

Juju Potter: Realmente, as fics viciam totalmente... Sobre as ameaças de morte, eu já estou até ficando acostumada... E eu tive que interromper o capítulo ali porque, por incrível que pareça, ele estava muito GRANDE...

G-LilyP: Realmente, já tava na hora de acontecer alguma coisa... E pode ter certeza que ainda vai ter muitos beijos por aí... Também te adoro demais, amiga!!!

Nicki: Bem, pode ter certeza que, quando você voltar, pode ter até mais de um capítulo esperando por você!!!

Pikena: Sim, a Lily desmaiou... (também, quem não desmaiaria depois de quase ter sido beijada pelo Tiaguito, e ainda saber que vai ter que dormir na cama dele?!) Eu também adoro a Nicki... (mas a Lily deve estar um "pouquinho" braba com ela...)

Lady Súriel: Realmente, o Tiago foi quem mais tirou vantagem de tudo isto... E você não tem noção do que eles vão aprontar nesta noite...

Torfithiel: O engraçado é que quase todo mundo me cobra para atualizar pelo menos uma vez em cada rewiew... O.o Será que eu sou tão atrasada assim??? E eu só não tenho pena da Lily por que tudo vai ser para o bem dela no final...

Juliana Montez: Que bom que você gostou do Sirius... Eu estava até com problemas para achar uma "personalidade fixa" para ele, mas logo eu espero mostrar um lado mais "humano" dele!!! (mas afinal, aqueles comentários parecem cair do céu...) E você ainda está de provas O.O Realmente, as coisas vão ficando cada vez mais difíceis...

Giulinha Black: Realmente, se fosse eu, eu não resistiria... Mas neste capítulo, a Lily vai sofrer... Ah se vai... ( e o nosso querido Tiaguito então, ah, ele sim que vai aproveitar...)

Dona Julia: Credo, alguém entrar em coma já é muito... Não seja tão trágica com os meus pobres personagens!!! �' (haaaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaaa fiz cara de eu!!!!) E finalmente você está comentando!!!! E ISTO sim é um milagre!!!

Thaisinha: Hauauhauhuahauh... Obrigada Eu simplesmente adoooro o Remo, e não resisti em colocar coisas assim (ele sem camisa na enfermaria no penúltimo capítulo é uma dessas minhas "fraquezas"...)

Lilian Kyoyama: Realmente, você "encarnou" a Lily gritar comigo... Mas veja só, eu estou atualizando rápido, e ISTO já é um graaaaaaaaande avanço

Kah: Realmente, eu também morri de pena do Remo (sim, sim, eu adoro ele demais!!!), e eu espero que você consiga ler este aqui antes da sua viagem... ''

Naty Lupim: Puxa, obrigada!!! Não sei como você não gosta de ler fics (particularmente, eu sou viciada nisto, mas não vem muito ao caso), mas que bom que você gostou!!! Espero que você goste deste aqui também, meu presente de natal para todos vocês!!!

Sim, sim, isto mesmo, com a chegada do natal, eu queria aproveitar para dar um presente para todos vocês que acompanharam a fic (seja desde o primeiro capítulo ou quem só começou a ler agora). Não deu pra embrulhar direito, mas eu acho que deve servir de presentinho, não é... ;)

12- Dormindo com o Inimigo...

A primeira coisa que eu senti ao acordar foi o chão de pedra sob meu corpo. _Estranho, eu não pareço estar em minha cama..._ – eu pensei. Ainda com os olhos fechados, eu procurei minhas cobertas, e achei alguma coisa que me cobria, mas não era nenhum cobertor. _Um casaco?_ Eu tornei a pensar, ainda não ousando me mexer. _Que coisa mais estranha... Mas que sonho maluco que eu tive... _– eu tornei a pensar, sorrindo. De repente, como se vindas do Além, eu ouvi vozes perto de mim.

-Olhe, ela está sorrindo... – disse uma voz parecendo distante, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo estar realmente perto de mim, e me soava estranhamente familiar.

-Vai ver ela está sonhando com você, Tiago... – disse uma outra voz, com um tom brincalhão. _Tiago..._ Eu conhecia aquele nome... De algum lugar muito distante...

-Não falem tão alto, vocês dois! –sussurrou uma outra voz, também conhecida. – senão vão acabar acordando ela...

-Mas eu ainda não acredito no que você fez Pontas... – a segunda voz disse. – se eu fosse você, eu não perderia tempo com esta enrolação toda e já dava o maior amasso enquanto tinha tempo... Aquilo nem beijo foi!!!- estranhamente, aquela voz me lembrou do meu sonho. _Também tinha um quase beijo no meu sonho..._ – eu pensei, divertindo-me com as coincidências.

-Ah, nem eu sei o que deu em mim, Almofadinhas. Eu até beijaria ela de verdade, se ela não desse aquele escândalo um instante depois... Foi questão de segundos, cara... – a primeira voz fez uma pausa – mas só sentir aqueles lábios com gosto de chuva já foi a melhor coisa do mundo... Bem melhor do que muitas garotas com quem eu já fiquei. – e, mudando de assunto, ele ainda continuou – Será que ela está bem??? Está tão pálida... – e, de repente, eu senti uma mão quente na minha testa, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que escorregava pelo meu rosto.

-Mas falando francamente, eu acho que, por trás de tudo, ela gosta de você... – a terceira voz interrompeu. – Como então ela ficaria tão nervosa com você por perto?

- Nervosa sim ela vai ficar quando acordar... Eu não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer quando ela se lembrar da aposta... – disse a outra voz, dando uma estranha risada que lembrava um latido.

-Ela vai ter que cumpri-la, não é... – respondeu a primeira voz, dando uma risadinha maliciosa. – Eu não sei de onde ela tirou esta idéia, mas eu agradeço aos céus por isto... Eu sei que ela vai ficar furiosa, mas ela é linda até quando está com raiva!

-Dá pra para de babar em cima dela?!?! – eu sei que você a adora e tal, mas eu já estou ficando enjoado...

-Minha linda Lily... – sussurrou a primeira voz, que eu pude sentir que chegara mais perto – um pode ter certeza que esta não vai ser a primeira vez que eu tento beijar você... – e, de repente, a minha audição pareceu se ampliar, e eu pude ouvir o barulho da chuva vindo do lado de fora.

_Lily... Minha... Grita... Beijo... Aposta..._ As palavras ecoavam em minha mente, tornando-se cada vez mais nítidas. De repente eu me dei conta que estava chovendo... Que eu estava em uma gruta... Que eu tinha perdido uma aposta... E que o beijo que eu quase levara no meu "sonho", fora justamente de...

-Potter...- eu disse, abrindo os olhos por fim, e tentando me levantar, mas sem sucesso. Parecia que alguém tinha jogado um tijolo em cima de minha cabeça, pois esta latejava dolorosamente. Logo que eu ergui a minha cabeça, eu tive que deixa-la tombar novamente, tamanha era a minha dor.

-Que romântico, Pontas... A garota mal acorda e já vai falando o seu nome... –Logo a dor de cabeça começou a passar, e minha mente, a se clarear: A primeira voz era, inegavelmente, Potter, e Sirius e Remo tinham também dado a sua opinião. Agora eu entendia tudo – e não podia deixar de ficar mais furiosa ainda com isto.

-Você está bem, Lily? – eu vi os olhos azuis de Remo me encarando de cima, suas sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação. Fora ele quem me mantivera deitada, e com certeza tinha orientado os Marotos sobre o que eles deveriam fazer. _Ele até que daria um bom medibruxo, _eu pensei.

-Eu estou bem, sim, Remo –disse eu, minha antiga raiva voltando – Mas o Potter, ah, ele pode ter certeza que ele não vai estar bem depois que eu...

-Ela está bem – disse Remo, aliviado, arrancando risadas de Black, que, eu notei estava do meu lado. Só então eu consegui me sentar, e pude ver como eu estava: Eu notei que alguém havia secado minhas roupas com magia, e, além disto, eu vestia um casaco que não era meu, e uma camiseta estava me servindo de travesseiro. De repente, corando até a raiz de meus cabelos, eu notei Potter sentado ao meu lado... E sem camisa. Ele tremia um pouquinho com o frio que começava a chegar, mas parecia estar extremamente aliviado por eu estar novamente consciente.

-Nós quase morremos de preocupação quando você simplesmente desabou lá no meio do campo... – continuou Remo, colocando a mão na minha testa para ver se eu tinha febre e verificando o meu pulso.

-O Pontas aqui quase teve um treco quando você desmaiou... – interrompeu Black, batendo no ombro do amigo.

-E te carregou até aqui... – depois de me examinar brevemente, Remo assentiu com a cabeça. – Pelo menos não foi nada de grave...

-Ótimo – disse eu, finalmente pondo-me de pé. – Potter, é melhor você vestir sua camiseta logo, ou vai acabar ficando gripado... – sem olhar em seus olhos, eu joguei a camiseta para ele. E... Eu acho melhor você também vestir o casaco... – eu fiz menção de tirar o casco, mas ele não me deixou.

-Não, mas de jeito nenhum! Você acabou de desmaiar, Lily, e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer se você não se mantiver aquecida...

-Se você tanto insiste, eu passo a noite na enfermaria, para ver se está tudo bem... – disse eu, casualmente.

-Ah, mas isto não... Você vai passar a noite na companhia dos melhores enfermeiros do mundo... Os incríveis Marotos!!! – disse Black, dando um sorriso que fazia jus ao nome que designava a ele e seus amigos.

Eu trinquei os dentes e cerrei os punhos, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Afinal, eu poderia espernear o quanto eu quisesse, mas eu tinha feito uma aposta e não tinha como fugir disto.

-Remo, mas você não pode me fazer o favor de contar isto para a Nicki, por favor???- eu perguntei, suplicante, ainda tentando achar uma saída.

-Nada disso, mocinha! – Black interveio, antes que Remo pudesse responder qualquer coisa – além do mais, ela deve ter até ouvido os berros que você deu hoje, e, se o Remo não contar, EU conto... – ele sorriu marotamente. – vai ser divertido ter a sua companhia hoje à noite...

Nós ficamos dentro da caverna, esperando a chuva passar, e eu pude notar que Potter não estava tão empolgado como antes. Talvez fosse o meu desmaio que o tivesse impressionado, ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse com medo que eu ficasse com raiva outra vez, eu não sei. De fato, a raiva que eu sentia já tinha passado, e, juntando isto ao meu cansaço e falta de ânimo para discutir, eu simplesmente evitei encarar Potter, conversando apenas com Remo. Só depois de algum tempo a chuva finalmente começou a ceder, e nós pudemos voltar para o centro do povoado.

Bem, e aquela foi a segunda lição que eu aprendi naquele dia: Nunca faça apostas enquanto estiver de cabeça quente. Amaldiçoando-me mil vezes por cada coisa idiota que eu tinha dito naquele dia, eu saí andando silenciosamente pelo povoado, com os marotos em meu encalce. Mas a pior parte ainda foi ter que encontrar Nicki depois, e ter que admitir que ela estivesse certa. Ao chegar à rua principal, eu estaquei: Lá estava ela, em frente ao "Três Vassouras", como se esperasse por mim, e ao seu lado estava Michael, com um sorriso torto no rosto. Meu olhar deveria estar demonstrando tamanho pavor que, quando eu fui ao encontro de Nicki, antes mesmo de abrir a boca, ela sorriu triunfantemente, abrindo os braços.

-Não preciso nem dizer que alguém aqui vai ter que passar a noite no dormitório masculino, não é...

Eu corei furiosamente, e não ousei dizer mais nada. Durante o percurso de volta ao castelo, eu, Nicki, Michael e, infelizmente, Potter, ficamos em uma carruagem, e Potter começou a contar a Nicki tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia, mas, gentilmente ele suprimiu a parte do "quase beijo", limitando-se a dizer que ele chegara muito perto de mim na chuva.

O jantar foi uma refeição silenciosa, um silêncio cheio de expectativas, e a todo o momento os Marotos trocavam olhares que condiziam perfeitamente com o seu nome. Graças aos dragões, quase ninguém ouviu os termos da aposta, o que significou que ninguém veio me importunar pelo resto do dia. Depois do jantar, nós dirigimo-nos todos ao Salão Comunal, e, apesar de eu estar morrendo de cansaço, eu tentei enrolar o máximo possível, para ganhar tempo. Mas quando o relógio soou dez horas, e o toque de recolher foi anunciado, não me restou outra saída: Resignada, eu fui para o meu dormitório para vestir a minha camisola e, eu nem sabia como, subir até o dormitório dos meninos. Eu já ia me despedindo de minha pobre reputação de garota certinha, quando Potter veio falar comigo, seu antigo bom-humor já recuperado.

-Realmente seria muito esquisito se todos vissem justamente a monitora-chefe ir para o dormitório dos garotos... – eu corei furiosamente, e ele sorriu - E, já que nos termos da aposta não constam que você teria passar vergonha na frente de todos, acho que você pode usar isto – disse ele, me entregando um estranho volume.

-Uma capa da invisibilidade!- murmurei, fitando o pano macio como água.

-A minha capa, Lily...

-Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que é Evans pra você, Potter?- eu interrompi, indignada.

-... E eu só a quero de volta hoje à noite. Ah sim, e não se esqueça que sou eu quem está lhe fazendo um favor, Lily... E, se você reclamar, eu posso simplesmente não emprestar a capa, e deixar você por sua conta e risco, sendo vista por todos aqui...

Erguendo os ombros, eu respondi, com uma voz derrotada.

-E eu tenho escolha...? –lamentando o meu destino, eu segui para o dormitório, que, graças aos dragões, estava vazio. Nicki me acompanhou até lá em cima, para ter certeza que eu não fugiria. Eu realmente me assusto com as diversas faces de minha amiga. Como ela podia ser tão meiga em uma hora, e logo no momento seguinte ser tão mortal?!?!

Eu tomei um banho rápido para tirar a friagem da chuva, e, quando estava prestes a sair, ela veio falar comigo:

-Ora vamos, Lily, isto não é tão ruim assim...

-Não, imagine só se não é horrível passar a noite na cama da pessoa que você mais odeia... – eu repliquei sarcástica. - E ainda junto com ele!

-Será que você o odeia mesmo? – perguntou ela, sorrindo misteriosamente.

-Ah, cale a boca, Nicki! – disse eu, irritada, sem poder deixar de corar.

-Foi você quem se meteu nesta situação, Lily, não tem mais escapatória...

Com um suspiro de concordância, eu vesti meu robe por cima de minha camisola azul, e, cuidadosamente, coloquei a capa. Eu ainda fechei as cortinas de minha cama, para tentar enganar as meninas, que poderiam chegar a qualquer momento, e depois, pé ante pé, desci as escadas de meu dormitório, para logo em seguida, como o condenado que sobe os degraus que levavam ao cadafalso, começar a subir as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos. Uma rápida olhada no Salão Comunal me revelou que os Marotos, ao contrário do que sempre faziam, já haviam subido. Com um suspiro derrotado, eu bati na porta do dormitório cujo letreiro dizia: Sétimo Ano. Por alguns segundos eu fiquei esperando, até que a cabeça de Black surgiu, e, mesmo sem me ver, ele sorriu.

-Pode entrar, Lily... Seu Romeu a espera...

-Cale a boca, Black! – disse eu, entrando e logo tirando a capa e observar melhor o dormitório. Era do exato tamanho do nosso dormitório, e deveria ser igual, mas havia algumas pequenas diferenças: Para começar, não havia uma penteadeira para cada pessoa, com um espelho relativamente grande, e sim só uma penteadeira pequena, com um único espelho para todos. Além do mais, o dormitório não era tão organizado quanto o nosso: o caos total não reinava no recinto, mas havia algumas roupas jogadas no chão, e toalhas molhadas pendiam nas cortinas. Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts limpavam os quartos todos os dias, mas mesmo assim, dia após dia a bagunça se acumulava.

Dos quatro Marotos que ocupavam o dormitório, eu podia ver apenas três: Remo lia sentado em sua cama, e ergueu os olhos para me cumprimentar. Ele já estava com suas roupas de dormir, um sóbrio pijama listrado de azul e branco, enquanto Pettigrew, com um pijama amarelo com bolinhas azuis, fazia uma última boquinha. Black estava de pé ao meu lado, usando um pijama preto de seda, com uma aparência realmente cara, e o único Maroto ausente era justamente o Potter, que não podia ser visto em lugar algum do dormitório.

-O Tiago está tomando banho agora, e ele já deve estar aí... – ele Black, como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, sorrindo marotamente.

Como se obedecendo às palavras dele, a porta do banheiro se abriu, e de lá saiu Potter, com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Abrindo um de seus característicos sorrisos, ele disse:

-Já está por aqui, minha flor?

-É Evans pra você, Potter... – disse eu, tentando desviar o olhar de seu abdômen definido, olhando para o lado.

-E é Tiago pra você, Lily... – disse ele, imitando o meu tom de voz.

-Eu não vou chamar você de Tiago. Para mim você sempre será o Potter...

-E eu não vou chamar você de Evans. Você sempre será a minha Lily...

Bufando impacientemente, eu fiz menção de me sentar na cama vazia, mas ele logo barrou o meu caminho.

-Eu não ligo se você quiser ficar aqui, mas eu vou me trocar agora, sabe...

Ficando mais vermelha do que os meus cabelos, eu fui me refugiar na cama de Remo, sentando-me ao seu lado, enquanto Potter fechava as cortinas.

-Você tem certeza que eu não posso dormir no chão? – eu perguntei, suplicante.

-Aposta é aposta, Lily...- Remo disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro – você disse que dormiria na cama dele, e agora você tem que cumprir o que prometeu...

-Até tu, Remo... – eu disse com um suspiro.

-Não era "Brutus, filho meu" a frase histórica? – ele me perguntou, rindo.

-Que seja... Mas eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo...

-E eu sou! –defendeu-se ele – mas foi você quem se meteu nesta confusão, e eu não posso fazer nada contra isto... Não é minha culpa se a sua consciência te abandonou na pior hora...

-Mas não diga que você também não maquinou contra mim!!!

-Eu não fiz nada contra você, Lily... Eu só queria que você mudasse a imagem que você tem de nós. As pessoas mudam e amadurecem, sabe? – ele disse, olhando significativamente para a cama que estava a sua frente.

-Remo, não é possível que você também esteja me empurrando para cima do Potter...

-Eu não posso forçar você a fazer nada... Mas acho que você está sendo injusta com o Tiago... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, como um pai dando uma lição de moral em um filho mal educado.

Enquanto discutíamos, Potter finalmente tinha colocado seu pijama e, colocando a cabeça para fora das cortinas, disse:

-E então, vamos? – disse ele, abrindo o resto das cortinas e apontando para a cama.

-Ir fazer o quê? – eu perguntei, ainda sentada na cama de Remo.

-Oras, você disse que passaria a noite na minha cama, e não na do Remo...

Muito a contragosto, eu me levantei lentamente, e fui caminhando até a cama de Potter, totalmente enjoada.

-Oh céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isto... –murmurei, enquanto me sentava na pontinha da cama.

Os Marotos apenas riram, e logo mais começaram a conversar sobre coisas que todos os garotos devem conversar: aulas, quadribol, detenções, defeitos dos professores, e, obviamente, garotas. Mas principalmente sobre garotas.

-Aproveitando que você está aqui, Lily... – disse Black, virando-se para mim – a Collins tem um namorado mesmo ou ela só está mentindo para fugir de mim?

-Quem, a Ludmilla Collins? – eu perguntei, surpresa. – Você estava atrás dela?

-Bem... – disse ele, parecendo um tanto quanto desconfortável – eu só... Encontrei com ela uma vez e...

-Dizendo com todas as letras, Lily, ele tentou agarrar ela no corujal, e ela meteu a mão na cara dele - Remo disse com simplicidade, ainda com os olhos no livro.

-Quanto cavalheirismo... – minha voz era só escárnio. – mas ela tem um namorado sim, Black, um trouxa que mora na vizinhança dela...

-Hey, mas até o ano passado ela estava saindo com praticamente um garoto por semana... – Black parecia perplexo.

-Ela o conheceu nas férias, e, segundo ela mesma disse, "O Roger vale bem mais do que muitos bruxos que eu conheci por aí"... Mas porque o súbito interesse nela, Black? Ela era a vítima da semana?

-É que eu nunca tinha experimentado ela antes, sabe... – disse ele, com um ar casual, que me deixou realmente irritada.

-Mas ele já sabe que ela é uma bruxa???- Sentindo que estávamos tocando em um assunto potencialmente perigoso, Potter perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Ela contou para ele no final das férias... – disse eu, dando uma breve risada. – Ela disse que ele ficou em estado de choque quando soube, mas depois aceitou numa boa...

-Um trouxa... – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que o quadribol fora para sempre banido do mundo mágico. – me trocar por um trouxa...

-Afinal, Black, ela tem a população mundial inteira para se apaixonar, e não só quem está no castelo... – eu disse, indignada, segurando meus impulsos de levantar daquela cama e estrangular o Maroto à minha frente.

-Assim como você – complementou Remo, ainda com a cara enfiada no livro. – e convenhamos, Sirius, você também só ia se aproveitar dela e depois largar ela, com você faz com as outras – eu realmente achava aquela uma das habilidades mais incríveis de Remo: ele passava o tempo todo praticamente lendo, mas mesmo assim conseguia prestar atenção nas conversas dos outros, e, ao mesmo tempo, assimilar o que tinha acabado de ler...

-É que eu ainda estou tentando achar a pessoa certa... – disse Black, erguendo as mãos – eu vou experimentando todas as garotas, e, quando achar a certa, eu paro!

-Mas já se passou pela sua cabeça que garotas não roupas em uma loja para se experimentar e devolver, Black? Elas também têm sentimentos, se você ainda não sabia. – respondi, azeda. Eu acho realmente o cúmulo a visão machista que muitos homens tem, e a pior coisa para mim é o conceito de mulher-objeto. Podem me acusar de ser uma feminista radical ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas é a pura verdade.

-Mas então como eu vou achar a pessoa certa? – perguntou ele, como se me desafiando.

-Bem, quando você acha a pessoa certa... – eu comecei, um tanto quanto hesitante. – você vai acabar sabendo disto, de alguma maneira. – ainda pensativa, eu tentava encontrar as palavras certas.

-Mas como eu vou ficar sabendo? – Black me esquadrinhava com seus olhos azul-escuros, ainda incrédulo.

- Mas não é um sinal concreto! – disse eu, impaciente. – é óbvio que não vai ter nenhum letreiro dizendo: Olha aqui, eu Sirius Black, eu sou a pessoa certa!!! – não! São pequenas coisas, que às vezes só você nota...

- De fato, a atração física não é tudo que você pode sentir por uma garota. Este tipo de atração você pode sentir por todas, mas não é por todas que você se apaixona. – Remo finalmente largou o livro e encarou Black diretamente, um olhar um tanto quanto melancólico em seu rosto.

-E como eu vou saber se estou sentindo uma coisa que eu nunca senti antes?!?! Como eu vou saber se amo alguém se eu nunca amei antes?

-Claro que já amou alguém! – eu o interrompi impaciente. Todos nesta terra pelo menos já amaram ou foram amados. E o amor não é só por pessoas do sexo oposto que você sente.

-Agora você está me dizendo para ser gay??? – Black fez uma cara de nojo, me olhando como se eu fosse um alienígena.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Como ele podia ser tão obtuso???

-Olha, Black, vamos começar de novo, ok? É assim: existe o amor certo?

-Certo. – disse ele, parecendo um tanto quanto entediado.

-Mas não existe só um tipo de amor. Existem vários deles. Por exemplo, logo que a criança nasce ela já é amada pela mãe, ou pelo menos deveria ser, e este é um tipo de amor, o amor que você sente pela família. Depois, existe até certo tipo de amor entre amigos, mas, diga-se de passagem, uma espécie de amor platônico, um grande bem-querer pelas pessoas próximas. E então, existe finalmente o amor entre, hum, digamos, "casais", que é o famoso amor de que tanto falam nos poemas e nas músicas.

-E onde entra o negócio de achar a pessoa certa? – ele disse, parecendo estar se divertindo com as minhas tentativas de explicar a ele sobre sentimentos.

-Bem, quando você acha a pessoa certa, você... – eu parei um instante para pensar. – Você, de alguma forma, vai acabar percebendo isto.

- Explicando de um jeito que você entenda Sirius, amar é como querer estar preso por vontade, querer estar para sempre ao lado de alguém, mesmo que este alguém só lhe faça sofrer – disse Potter, dando um sorriso triste que eu nunca o tinha visto dar.

-E... – disse ele, como se esperasse por uma conclusão.

-Ah, esqueça, Black, você é um caso perdido... – disse eu, suspirando pesadamente. – o fato é que você está sendo injusto com as garotas, tratando-as como se elas fossem objetos e depois as dispensando como se elas não tivessem sentimentos.

Seguiu-se o silêncio, que foi apenas quebrado alguns segundos depois por um ronco sonoro de Pettigrew.

-Só o Rabicho mesmo pra dormir uma hora dessas – disse Potter, rindo.

-Por falar nisto, já não estava na hora de dormir mesmo não?- disse Black, dando um enorme bocejo.

-É impressão minha ou você está se divertindo com a minha desgraça, Black? – disse eu azeda, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Eu não estou contra você, Lily... Eu só estou a favor do meu melhor amigo... – disse ele, ao se deitar em sua própria cama e se esticar inteiro - e, se você não se importa, dá pra me chamar de Sirius, sim? Eu não sou muito chegado ao meu sobrenome, se é que você me entende... – ele pareceu desconfortável de repente, uma expressão desgostosa formando-se em seu rosto.

- Você já deve saber que Sirius não se dá muito bem com a família dele... – disse Potter, em meu ouvido, perigosamente perto de mim.

-Hm, certo, eh... Sirius. – disse eu, ainda estranhando chamar o melhor amigo da criatura que eu mais odeio pelo seu primeiro nome.

Só então eu me dei conta do drama que ele passava. Remo já me contara sobre a família de Sirius, os grandes aristocratas sangues-puros Black, que nutriam um ódio incondicional por trouxas e mestiços. Todos na família, com raras exceções, iam para a Sonserina, e os membros da família Black toleravam qualquer atrocidade que fosse cometida, menos o que eles chamavam de "trair o próprio sangue". Diga-se de passagem: a convivência com os chamados "sangue-ruins" e trouxas. Andrômeda Black, a única prima com quem Sirius se dava bem, fora recentemente expulsa da família, por casar-se com um trouxa. Sirius era a ovelha negra da família, que se revoltara contra as injustiças que imperava entre os que ele era obrigado a chamar de seus. Lendo entre as linhas, Sirius nunca fora amado. Sua mãe sempre fora fria com ele por ele ter sido selecionado para a Grifinória e por desafiar a chamada "tradição da família", preferindo seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, que era "tudo o que se espera de um Black", segundo ela. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, quando eu finalmente constatei um surpreendente e chocante fato: Atrás de todo o sarcasmo e de sua postura arrogante e despreocupada existia um ser acuado e rejeitado que nunca fora amado nem mesmo por sua família... Realmente, analisando as coisas desta maneira, era difícil não se ter pena de Black, e não era nenhuma surpresa que ele tivesse relações turbulentas com as meninas.

-Mas agora, pessoal, com sua licença, eu não me agüento mais de sono... – disse Remo, também se deitando em sua cama, e cerrando o cortinado. Sirius já tinha fechado suas cortinas também, não sem antes apagar as velas que estavam nas cabeceiras.

-Bem, agora somos só nós dois, minha flor... – sussurrou ele, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-Dá pra tirar as mãos de mim, Potter – disse eu, mexendo meu ombro. Ele simplesmente encolheu os ombros, e deitou-se na cama.

-Eu só acho que fica meio desconfortável dormir de robe... Você não poderia tirá-lo?

Mordendo os lábios e crispando os punhos, eu lentamente desamarrei o laço de meu robe, e o coloquei em uma cadeira. Com os passos de quem caminha para a morte, eu fui até a cama, e, hesitante, sentei-me na ponta da mesma.

-O que foi, Lily, está com medo de mim? Eu juro que eu não mordo... Com freqüência. – ele sorriu afetadamente, me fazendo corar.

-É claro que eu não tenho medo de você, Potter – disse eu, e, em um ímpeto, eu me deitei ao seu lado, bem na pontinha da cama, evitando tocá-lo. Mas o frio insistente me impedia de ficar muito tempo sem cobertas, e logo eu me vi forçada a ir um pouco mais para o centro da cama. Logo minhas costas estavam encostando as suas, e, mesmo sob os panos do pijama, eu pude sentir o seu calor, me causando arrepios. E, convenhamos, eu não poderia deixar de notar isto.

-Potter, não dá pra você parar de encostar-se a mim?

-Eu já estou com metade do corpo para fora, meu anjo, não posso fazer nada... – ignorando totalmente a parte do "meu anjo", eu repliquei:

-Então porque você não vai dormir no chão? – ele se virou, e o colchão todo se moveu.

-Olha Lily, você que é a intrusa aqui. Eu estou na minha cama, e não pretendo sair daqui. Foi você quem se meteu nesta encrenca sozinha, e você não pode ficar me culpando por isto. Você é quem está invadindo a minha cama, com a sua cabeça no meu travesseiro, e se tem alguém que pode reclamar de pouco espaço aqui, este alguém sou eu. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa extremamente boa e complacente...

-Você quer dizer arrogante, insuportável, tirano e... – minha voz começou a se elevar, quando de repente Remo me interrompeu.

-Lily, dá pra abaixar o volume só um pouquinho? Eu não acho que um ataque de gritos seria uma boa idéia agora...

Corando um pouco, eu me calei. Alguns segundos depois, vinda da janela, uma rajada de vento soprou por todo o dormitório, me fazendo tremer de frio. Eu logo tratei de ir para baixo das cobertas, e puxá-las para poder me cobrir direito.

-Ei, você está puxando minhas cobertas! – disse Potter, puxando-as de volta.

-Ei, largue isto! – disse eu, puxando os cobertores novamente.

-Largue você as MINHAS cobertas. – e ele as puxou novamente.

-Não seja injusto!!- eu recuperei as cobertas.

-Você é que está sendo injusta. Se você tanto está com frio, chegue mais perto! – e ele tornou a puxar os cobertores

- Eu não! Você vai me fazer congelar aqui!- eu respondi, puxando novamente as cobertas para mim.

- Se você estiver congelando, vem aqui que eu te esquento – disse ele, e eu poderia até adivinhar o sorriso malicioso que ele estava dando naquela hora, enquanto ele puxava os cobertores, me deixando descoberta.

-Ora seu... – e em um ímpeto eu puxei as cobertas para mim, e me enrolei inteira nelas, de um modo que ficasse quase impossível para ele alcançá-las.

-Ah é? Se você não me der estas cobertas por bem, vai dar por mal... – e ele puxou os cobertores com tanta força que eu acabei caindo da cama, fazendo um barulhão.

-Puxa, as coisas estão animadas por aí, heim? – disse Sirius, sua cabeça aparecendo por entre as cortinas de sua cama. – mas, se vocês não se importam, eu estou tentando dormir aqui...

-Cala a boca, Sirius!- disse eu, mal humorada, tentando me levantar.

-Lily, você está bem? – Potter me estendeu a mão, e eu, em um gesto que eu não imaginaria fazer, aceitei sua mão, sendo praticamente "içada" de volta para a cama.

- E também, Almofadinhas, você não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que costuma dormir cedo... – Potter continuou, olhando para o outro maroto com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Mas dá pra vocês dois ficarem quietos pelo menos? Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, e...

-Amanhã é domingo, Sirius – disse eu, fechando a cara. – por que alguém acordaria cedo em um domingo? – Aparentemente sem respostas, ele tornou a fechar as cortinas.

-Bem, agora somos só nós dois... – disse ele, com um sorriso torto que só era visto pelo clarão da lua crescente. -... De novo.

-E agora não OUSE tentar roubar os cobertores... – disse eu, enquanto me deitava e puxava as cobertas.

-Nossa, estou até com medo de você... – disse ele, sarcástico. – Mas, já que você me pediu tão docemente, eu não vou fazer isto de novo... Mas, como sempre dizia o meu Tio, "Se os dragões não às montanhas, as montanhas vão aos dragões!"

- O que você quer dizer com isto? – disse eu, já temendo o que viria a seguir.

-Isto!- e, de repente, eu senti uma movimentação no colchão, e, alguns segundos depois, ele tinha rolado até a minha "metade" da cama, me abraçado por trás, e eu senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me causando os tão temidos e já familiares arrepios:

-Entendeu o sentido da frase?

Bem, aquela fora a gota d'água. Eu podia ter perdido uma aposta, mas ainda não tinha perdido minha dignidade. Como ele **_OUSOU _**simplesmente me abraçar, como se eu fosse uma qualquer de sua lista??? Minhas mãos tremem de raiva só de pensar em como aquele ser pôde ser tão desprezível, tão sem vergonha e mau caráter... Eu simplesmente não agüentava mais... E explodi:

-SEU SAFADO, SEM VERGONHA, TIRE ESTAS PATAS NOJENTAS DE CIMA DE MIM!!! ME LARGA AGORA, POTTER, ME SOLTA!!!! COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA _**FAZER ISTO COMIGO!?!?!?!?!?

-Lily, Lily, fica quieta, você não quer que... – Remo começou, mas, uma vez que eu tinha começado, nada iria me parar.

-SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, ME LARGA AGORA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER ISTO COMIGO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Com a minha pequena demonstração de desagrado, Potter tinha finalmente me soltado, e Sirius e Remo tentavam competir com os meus gritos, tentando me fazer parar, mas sem sucesso:

-Lily, para com isto, daqui a pouco vão chamar a McGonagall!!

- Garota, você vai acordar o dormitório inteiro com estas gritarias...

-Pelo amor dos céus, Lily, você vai ficar falada por aqui...

Mas eu só fui me dar conta do que eu estava fazendo quando alguém no andar de baixo bateu com algo que parecia ser uma vassoura no teto.

-Hey, Potter, qual é a da vez? Pelo jeito essa aí está estressadinha, heim??? Mas quem é ela afinal?

Como que por encanto, minha voz morreu. _Meus Dragões das Estrelas, agora sim eu estou **ferrada!!!**_, eu pensei, ainda pasma com o que eu acabara de fazer. _Ótimo, Lílian, você e a sua enorme bocona... Agora todos os meninos da Grifinória vão ficar sabendo que eu estou dividindo a cama com o... Potter!!!_

Com o terror estampado em meus olhos, me deixei cair na cama, suando frio. E se as fofoqueiras oficias de Hogwarts descobrissem? Ou pior: E se a McGonagall descobrisse???

Como se o Ser Superior tivesse decidido ler os meus pensamentos, eu pude ouvir passos na escada. _Pelos Dragões da Montanha, eu vou ser expulsa quando me descobrirem aqui!!! – _eu fiquei paralisada de pavor, e eu já estaria arrumando minhas malas se Potter, com uma rara demonstração de sangue frio, tivesse pegado a capa da invisibilidade no último momento, e a jogado sobre mim. Dois segundos depois, Mc Gonagall prorrompia pela porta, parecendo, no mínimo, furiosa.

-Potter! Black! Vocês poderiam me dizer QUEM está aqui??? – se a professora já dava medo quando estava vestida normalmente, de camisola cor-de-rosa e uma touca de dormir no cabelo ela parecia ainda pior.

-Só nós estamos aqui, Minnie... – disse Potter, atuando perfeitamente.

-Então o que significa esta gritaria toda, Tiago? – eu estranhei. Como eles podiam se chamar pelo primeiro nome... E como o Potter conseguia chamar a prof. McGonagall de "Minnie" sem levar uma detenção?!?!

- Estávamos só testando se conseguiríamos colocar som em uma foto, professora... – disse Sirius, com a maior cara de inocente.

-Como? – disse ela, esfregando os olhos.

-É que nós tiramos uma foto da Lily, ehm, da Evans, enquanto ela estava gritando com o Tiago... E estávamos tentando por som nela... – Remo disse, entrando na história, e mostrando uma foto qualquer para ela.

-Mas acabamos deixando tudo muito alto... – disse Sirius, polidamente, como um perfeito cavalheiro, em nada lembrando a pessoa que ele costumava ser.

-E, como estávamos combinando feitiços, não sabíamos quais eram os certos... – Potter fez uma perfeita expressão de confusão.

-C-certo. – disse a professora, um tanto quanto confusa. - Mas vocês já deveriam estar dormindo, e não testando feitiços em fotos. Mas espero que não haja ninguém aqui além de vocês, senão...

-Pode ficar tranqüila, professora. – Remo se adiantou, uma perfeita expressão de seriedade no rosto. – Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós.

-Se você diz assim, Sr. Lupin, eu confio em sua palavra. – a professora já ia saindo, quando de repente parou. – Eu só não vou dar nenhum castigo a vocês por que não encontrei nada de errado, mas a próxima vez que eu ouvir qualquer tipo de grito por aqui, eu vou revirar cada cantinho deste quarto para ver se vocês não trouxeram nenhuma garota para cá... De novo. – só então, finalmente, ela saiu.

-Céus, essa foi por muito, muito pouco mesmo... – disse Black, colocando a mão no coração. – por falar nisto, ótima atuação, Aluado, você se supera.

-Mas isto foi realmente incrível, Remo, como você conseguiu despistar ela com uma foto qualquer? – eu disse, admirada com as capacidades de meu amigo.

-Ela estava sem óculos - respondeu Remo, com simplicidade. – E ela nunca iria admitir que tivesse esquecido alguma coisa...

-Espero que esteja satisfeita agora... – disse Potter, tateando pela cama até me encontrar, e tirando a capa de mim. – nós estamos te encobrindo uma vez, mas se você gritar de novo, nós não vamos esconder a sua presença...

-Mas aí, vocês vão estar totalmente encrencados... – eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas, meu coração ainda batendo forte pelo susto.

-Detenções nós temos aos montes, Lilyzinha... – disse Sirius, com um ar de pouco caso – mas se você for descoberta aqui, não importa o que você disser, McGonagall com certeza não vai perdoar que a monitora chefe seja pega na cama de um menino, no meio da noite...

-Pelos dragões da Montanha, em que furada eu fui me meter... – eu murmurei, abraçando meus joelhos e escondendo minha cabeça nos mesmos.

-Bem, se vocês não se importarem, eu vou dormir... – disse o outro Maroto, fechando as cortinas com estrondo.

-Boa noite, Lily, e, pelo amor dos céus, controle-se, menina! – disse Remo, também fechando as suas cortinas.

E, bem, ali estava eu novamente: Sozinha, no escuro, no dormitório masculino, sentada na cama da criatura que eu mais odeio na face da terra... E ainda sem poder nem ao menos gritar. _Ótimo, agora minha última defesa fora a minha varinha foi por água abaixo..._, eu pensei, ainda abraçada aos meus joelhos.. – _Mas visto o que a McGonagall disse, eu não vou poder gritar mesmo...- _só então eu fui me lembrar do que ela tinha dito em sua totalidade: _para ver se vocês não trouxeram nenhuma garota para cá... De novo..._

-Mas espera aí! – disse eu, usando todo o meu autocontrole ainda existente para não começar a gritar. – então vocês já trouxeram OUTRA GAROTA aqui para cima???

-Eu nunca fiz nada disso – Remo disse, de dentro de sua cama. – só Sirius e Tiago que já...

-O QUÊ??? Eu tinha que fazer força para não explodir de novo, e eu já sentia que começava a ficar vermelha. – quer dizer que vocês já trouxeram outras garotas aqui para...

-Na verdade, elas nunca passaram a noite aqui, Lily... – disse Sirius, como quem comentava o tempo. – você está sendo a primeira a...

-POTTER, eu não acredito, eu pensava que você não era tão... Tão...

-Com ciúmes, querida? – disse ele, sorrindo.

-NÃO!!!- disse eu, ficando mais vermelha ainda, se é que isto é possível. – Eu só achava que você tinha mais moral...

-Lily, acorda, ele tem 17 anos!! – disse Sirius. – E você não pode esperar que ele fique casto e imóvel, esperando você deixar de ser tão cabeça dura e se tocar que ama ele... Ele também é homem, sabia???

Sem encontrar palavras para expressar a minha indignação com o palavreado de Black, eu simplesmente me deixei cair na cama, soltando um pesado suspiro. Isto é, não exatamente na cama, e sim sobre o ser que estava deitado nela.

-Potter!!!- eu quase berrei, tentando ficar o mais longe dele possível, e quase caindo da cama. – tire as patas de mim!

-A culpa foi toda sua, minha flor, foi você quem se jogou em cima de mim...

-Não me chame de minha flor, seu nojento!!!!

-Hey, hey,calma aí, Lily... – ele disse, segurando meu rosto e me forçando a encará-lo. – por que você está assim, tão... Arredia?

-Não sei do que você está falando, Potter, eu sempre fui assim... – disse eu, tornando a me sentar e cruzando os braços.

-Não, não... Quando você veio para cá, você não estava tão nervosinha...

-Mas claro!!! Com estar dividindo a cama com você não me deixaria nervosa? Você simplesmente me deixa louca!!!

-Engraçado, então sou só eu que te deixo fora do normal...

-Claro que não! – disse eu – Você está insinuando que eu só grito com você?

-Sim – disse ele, com simplicidade. – Me corrija se eu estiver errado: A Nicki sacaneou legal com você e obrigou você a ficar conosco o dia inteiro, e você não gritou com ela...

- O que não quer dizer que eu deixe de gritar com ela!- eu o cortei, indignada – Eu só parecia não ter argumentos naquela hora...

-Mas não é gritar uma vez ou outra... – ele parecia que estava começando a se alterar também – é que você está sempre gritando comigo! O tempo todo!!! Será que não daria para você não gritar uma única vez comigo e me tratar como a um ser humano decente?

-Você é quem me tira do sério, Potter.

-Você tem medo de ficar perto de mim então? – disse ele, enquanto brincava distraidamente com os meus cabelos.

-Eu NÃO tenho medo de ficar perto de você, Potter, - disse eu, corando, - e dá pra parar de mexer no meu cabelo?

-Por que, você não gosta que mexam no seu cabelo? – disse ele, segurando uma mecha de meu cabelo entre os dedos, e falando com uma voz suave, que eu acho que nunca tinha ouvido antes.

-Eu até gosto - eu disse, e, francamente, eu acho que ele deve ter me enfeitiçado enquanto eu não estava vendo. Estranhamente, eu simplesmente não conseguia esconder coisas dele por muito tempo. Se eu não o mantivesse longe, ou simplesmente gritasse com ele, eu acabava caindo em seus joguinhos... E era isto, sim, o que me apavorava. Era só eu chegar perto dele sem o hostilizar e pronto! Lá estava eu, conversando com ele como se fôssemos até amigos... – Eu até gosto quando mexem no meu cabelo, mas eu me sinto um tanto quanto desconfortável quando você o faz...

-Eu simplesmente adoro quando mexem no meu cabelo – ele disse, me fitando de uma forma sonhadora – quando eu era pequeno, sempre que a minha mãe queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa, era só ela coçar a minha cabeça...

-E pelo jeito, de tanto que você gosta que mexam no seu cabelo, você bagunça ele sozinho quando não tem ninguém disponível...

Ele riu, e, como não poderia deixar de ser, passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

-Uma coisa que eu nunca entendi no cabelo das meninas é como ele pode ficar tão cheiroso – disse ele, ainda brincando com o meu cabelo.

-Talvez porque você nunca tenha cheirado o cabelo de outro menino... – eu respondi, jogando os cabelos para trás com um meneio de cabeça.

-Eca, olha que idéias você vai ter, Lily... – ele passou a mão por seu próprio cabelo novamente. – Mas, sinceramente, eu nunca vi cabelo tão vermelho – ele disse, contemplando meu cabelo como se fosse feito de ouro.

-E aqui estou eu, falando com Tiago Potter sobre o meu cabelo... E logo quando eu achava que já estava no fundo do poço. – antes que eu ficasse totalmente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos castanhos, eu desviei o meu olhar, satirizando.

-Hey, algum problema em falar do seu cabelo?- ele esticou a mão para colocar uma mecha rebelde atrás da minha orelha, e foi só ali que eu notei o quanto estávamos perto um do outro. Sua mão já tinha soltado o meu cabelo, e repousava sobre o meu ombro.

-Hum, Potter, você não acha que você está muito perto de mim não???

-Lily, você está dizendo não um, mas dois absurdos. – ele riu, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer uma besteira qualquer. – Pra começar, não é nenhum milagre que nós estejamos meio perto um do outro, afinal, se eu for mais pra lá, eu simplesmente vou para o chão, garota!!! E por que você não me chama de Tiago? Eu tenho um primeiro nome, sabia, e eu não vejo por que você continuar a me chamar pelo sobrenome. Se você aceitou chamar Sirius pelo primeiro nome, por que não faz o mesmo comigo?

Por alguns momentos, eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Embora o comentário de Potter estivesse parcialmente certo, eu simplesmente não _podia_ o chamar pelo primeiro nome. Afinal, nós estamos falando do Potter – o desprezível, irritante, arrogante e tirano Potter, e chamá-lo de qualquer outra coisa seria como dizer que ele é outra pessoa... Mas, realmente, eu acho que ele não teria cérebro suficiente para entender a minha lógica de pensamento, então eu me limitei a responder:

-Não, Potter, não dá pra chamar você pelo primeiro nome...

-E por que não? – ele disse, passando a mão nos seus cabelos e, se é que era possível, chegando ainda mais perto de mim.

-Por-porque... – eu simplesmente fiquei estática, sem conseguir me mexer. Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam simplesmente me paralisar, me deixar fora do sério. Lentamente ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas, chegando cada vez mais perto. Novamente, eu pude ver seu rosto de perto, analisar cada pingo verde de seus olhos castanhos, agora sem os óculos, e eu, quase que inconscientemente, chegando ainda mais perto da criatura que, em sã consciência, eu tanto odiava...

Mas desta vez, finalmente, a minha já defeituosa consciência resolveu acordar, e, no último instante, eu consegui afastá-lo com as mãos, corando intensamente.

-Viu, Potter, é por isto que eu não quero chamar você pelo primeiro nome. Aí você vai tomar estas... Liberdades para com a minha pessoa!!! – disse eu, minha voz tremendo de raiva.

-Aiai, lá vem você de novo com esta história de não-me-toques... – ele se afastou um pouco de mim, evidentemente decepcionado. – Afinal, o que tem de errado com você??? Eu dou todas as chances que uma garota iria querer, suporto todas as suas manias, seus ataques e sua agressividade, e ainda de bom humor... Qualquer garota se tocaria que isto não é só uma diversão para mim, Lílian, eu estou sendo sério!!!- ele parecia exasperado, mas suas palavras não me atingiram.

-Eu não sou uma garota qualquer, _Potter, _e é isto que você deveria entender. Eu não vou ser _mais uma_ que vai se entregar a você simplesmente porque você me atura...

-Tem razão – sua voz se tornou perigosamente baixa, quase doentia – você não é uma garota qualquer e não vai ser tratada como tal. Eu já teria desistido de uma _garota qualquer _que me machucasse tanto, mas com você... Ah, minha querida Lily, com você eu tenho que ser mais... Drástico!

E então, ele fez uma das coisas que eu menos esperava que ele fizesse: Com um ímpeto, quase que brutalmente, ele tampou a minha boca, para evitar que eu gritasse, e, com seus braços fortes, me envolveu em um abraço possessivo e apertado, pressionando minhas costas contra o seu peito e imobilizando minhas pernas com as suas. Como não podia gritar, eu me debati com todas as minhas forças, mas ainda sim isto foi inútil: Potter era muito forte para mim, e eu logo me vi frágil e imóvel, quase uma boneca em seus braços.

-Agora você vai me escutar... – ele disse, ainda com sua voz perigosa e sussurrante, me fazendo estremecer. – você imagina por acaso como é ser cruelmente desprezado, não uma vez, mas inúmeras vezes, por mais de cinco anos??? Você imagina como é sofrer de amor por tanto tempo, sabendo que não tem chances, e mesmo assim levantar a cabeça e continuar sorrindo???E você por acaso imagina como é de repente ter esta garota em suas mãos, totalmente vulnerável? – eu estava ficando com cada vez mais medo de sua atitude, mas pareciam faltar-me forças para tentar lutar. E ele continuou a falar em meu ouvido, ainda me segurando com firmeza. - Você deixou sua varinha no seu dormitório, e está totalmente submissa a mim neste momento, e eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com você agora... – uma de suas mãos deslizou pelas minhas costas, me fazendo temer o pior, mas, de repente, ele parou. – Mas o diabo é que eu me importo de mais com você... Eu me importo com os seus sentimentos, sabia? – ele fez uma pausa, na qual ele respirou fundo. – Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou tendo que me controlar para não possuir você em todos os sentidos... Mas você iria me odiar mais ainda se eu fizesse isto, minha querida, e eu não conseguiria viver se você me odiasse ainda mais... – Eu estava totalmente confusa. Aquele Tiago Potter simplesmente não era o Maroto infantil e brincalhão que eu conhecia – parecia uma outra pessoa, e eu não estava gostando nada disso. Em uma hora, ele me deixava totalmente amedrontada, mas logo em seguida dizia que se importava comigo. Afinal, aonde ele queria chegar com tudo isto? Eu só tinha visto aquele "novo Potter" algumas poucas vezes, e cada vez ele me assustava mais. Na primeira vez foi quando brigamos, e ele quase me beijou e me bateu, exatamente nesta ordem; Depois foi através daquele olhar que ele me lançou depois da minha festa de aniversário, e a terceira vez... Sim, a terceira vez fora quando estávamos na chuva, e ele simplesmente... Céus, eu não sei nem definir o que ele fez daquela vez. Mas, voltando para aquela noite estranha, um lampejo de consciência pareceu voltar à minha mente prejudicada, e eu comecei a me debater, mais forte do que nunca, mas tomando o cuidado de não gritar, e sim sibilar perigosamente. Apesar de minha boca estar tampada, eu ainda conseguia falar.

-Seu safado, desprezível, como você **_OUSA_** fazer isto comigo... – eu me debatia, e ele ainda tentava me conter, e, no meio da confusão, nós dois acabamos caindo da cama, novamente, com um estrondo.

Por um momento, eu gelei – McGonagall poderia estar ali a qualquer minuto! – Mas, como alguns segundos se passaram e eu não ouvi nada, eu finalmente fui prestar atenção em meu estado: Com a queda, as cortinas tinham se desprendido, e os lençóis estavam totalmente revirados, mas, de longe, pior de tudo foi constatar que Potter tinha caído em cima de mim, e me encarava. Eu o enfrentei com um olhar assassino, e já ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando uma outra voz interrompeu, e, infelizmente, esta era a voz de Sirius Black.

-Ei, por acaso algum dos dois está usando algum tipo de proteção? Você pode engravidar Lily, e isto não seria muito agradável...

Só então eu me dei conta de como a nossa posição estava, digamos... Suspeita. Nós estávamos no meio da noite, ao lado de uma cama cujas cobertas estavam totalmente reviradas, ofegantes e suados, com o Potter literalmente _em cima_ de mim. Uma vez na vida, Sirius Black não estava simplesmente sendo malicioso – estava deduzindo o quase óbvio. Rapidamente Potter se levantou, e, apontando o dedo para Sirius, ele disse:

-Sirius... Cala... Esta boca... E vai... Dormir... AGORA!!!! –e, uma vez na vida, Sirius Black simplesmente obedeceu a uma ordem, sem questionar nada ou se rebelar. Ainda nos olhando de um jeito desconfiado, ele foi arrastando os pés para a própria cama, e, com lançando mais um olhar inquisidor ao seu melhor amigo, fechou as cortinas.

Por alguns segundos, nós simplesmente ficamos em silêncio, Potter fitando fixamente o chão enquanto eu fitava o vazio, ainda pensando na estranha atitude de Potter, até que ele mesmo quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu sou um idiota! – disse ele, jogando-se em sua cama, parecendo arrasado. – não sei como um ser estúpido como eu pude vir ao mundo...

Realmente, naquela situação, eu estava esperando de tudo – menos isto. Em um instante, ele estava me agarrando, me deixando totalmente assustada, e de repente, estava deitado na cama, tendo uma crise existencial. Sem querer interrompê-lo em uma rara demonstração de humildade (e, tratando-se de um ser arrogante como ele, é realmente uma pena eu não ter um gravador junto comigo), eu fiquei quieta,apenas observando enquanto ele falava, até que, com um sobressalto, eu percebi que ele falava comigo.

-Me desculpe por ter feito aquilo, Lily, eu não sei o que deu em mim... E-eu não queria ter dito tudo aquilo pra você, eu... -

Não, não. Eu podia agüentar ele me irritando, eu podia agüentar quando ele me convidava para sair depois de azarar alguém, eu podia agüentar sua mania de passar a mão pelo cabelo e de brincar com aquele pomo idiota, e podia até mesmo agüentar quando ele tentava me beijar... Mas ver o que eu costumava chamar de Potter, o maroto e incorrigível Tiago Potter se humilhando e gaguejando... Não, não, aquilo já era demais para mim. Sem poder agüentar, eu disse, mais para animar do que para qualquer outra coisa:

-Nossa, o que eu vejo aqui... Tiago Potter, gaguejando? – eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado, tentando parecer o mais compreensiva possível. Afinal, era uma tarefa dificílima ser compreensiva com uma pessoa que acaba de ser violento com você, mas eu seria capaz de fazer tudo... Só para não vê-lo naquele estado outra vez.

Mas ele não disse nada, e continuou com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, sem reagir.

-Oláá... Se você não se tocou, você teria que dividir esta cama comigo, e eu definitivamente não vou me espremer aí no meio!!

Ao que ele ainda não tinha se mexido, eu comecei a me irritar.

-Escuta aqui, como você **_OUSA_** enfiar a cara neste travesseiro e não me escutar?!?! Olha, eu também já agüentei tudo de você, Potter, mas eu simplesmente NÃO suporto que você fique assim, todo cheio de frescuras. Eu é que fui brutalmente agarrada por aqui, e não estou dando um ataquezinho de veado, puxa vida!!!! – eu estava me segurando ao máximo para não gritar, e, finalmente, Potter ergueu a cabeça, mas desta vez já tinha o seu sorriso Maroto de volta em seu rosto.

-Puxa, você sabe consolar alguém mesmo, hein, Lily... – ele disse. – Se eu não fosse o poço de bom humor e auto-estima, eu estaria me debulhando em lágrimas agora, com os seus belos comentários...

-Tratando-se de você, Potter, poderia até ser humilhado publicamente que não perderia este seu ego gigantesco...

-Mas você também não é um poço de modéstia, não é? – disse ele, sorrindo torto. Rapidamente, ele pegou sua varinha no criado mudo, e consertou as cortinas.

-Bem, agora vamos resolver o nosso problema. – disse eu, com a minha melhor voz autoritária de Monitora-chefe, desviando do assunto, mas tomando o cuidado de não falar alto.

-Que problema, minha flor? – disse ele, com cara de quem definitivamente não estava entendendo nada.

-É Evans pra você - eu disse, minha voz tão doce quanto a de um general. – e, para evitar maiores _incidentes_, vamos fazer o seguinte: Você vai ficar nesta metade da cama – eu apontei para a ponta em que ele deveria estar. – e eu, na ponta oposta - eu apontei para a outra ponta da cama. – e nenhum de nós vai ultrapassar a linha do meio, nem encostar-se ao outro, em hipótese alguma.

Quando eu terminei de falar, ele tinha um sorriso pra lá de maroto no rosto, e, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que meu cérebro era feito de geléia.

-Olha, fofa, eu sei que você teve boas intenções, mas por um pequeno problema físico, acho que não vai dar certo.

-Física? – eu repeti, incrédula – o que você entenderia sobre física?

-Eu faço Estudo dos Trouxas, lembra? – disse ele, sorrindo novamente. – e além do mais, é só você ter um mínimo de cérebro para ver o seguinte fato: Isto aqui é uma cama de _solteiro, certo?_

-Certo – disse eu, um tanto quanto irritada. - mas será que dá pra parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma retardada?

-Bem, - disse ele, como se nada tivesse escutado – veja que esta cama só tem um metro largura, e cada um de nós ocupa, mais ou menos, setenta centímetros, quando dorme normalmente, ou até mesmo a cama inteira, em alguns casos... Ou seja, não é possível que cada um durma em uma ponta da cama sem nós nos encostarmos, de alguma forma...

-Ok, ok, você venceu, mas então vamos nos encostar somente o estritamente necessário, tudo bem? – e, ainda desconfiada, eu me deitei na cama, sendo logo seguida por Potter, que imediatamente me enlaçou pela cintura, quase que abraçando-me por trás.

-Potter, tira as patas daí, JÁ!!! – eu disse, tentando desvencilhar-me de seus braços, mas sem muito sucesso, levando em conta que ele apenas riu. – eu definitivamente NÃO acho que isto não possa ser considerado "estritamente necessário" para mim.

-Mas para mim é realmente necessário... Eu não poderia deixar esta cinturinha linda descoberta...

-Então é só me dar os cobertores – disse eu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ainda tentando fugir de seus braços. – e, pelo amor dos dragões vulcânicos, não dá pra tirar as mãos de mim, seu tarado?

-E depois diz que eu sou malicioso... – ele disse, ajeitando-se na cama, ou seja, chegando ainda mais perto de mim. – E, a final das contas, que mal eu posso te fazer aqui???

-Muitas coisas meio impróprias – eu disse, corando...

-Hey, mas você acha por acaso que eu sou um tarado pervertido que vai se aproveitar de qualquer garotinha inocente que chegue perto?

-Sim – eu respondi, ainda tentando me desvencilhar de seu abraço, e, finalmente, conseguindo.

-E o que leva você a pensar isto? – disse ele, apoiando a cabeça com a mão, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – o que eu já fiz pra você?

-Vamos ver... – disse eu, contando nos dedos: Primeiro ano: Você me amedrontou em relação ao Chapéu Seletor, me derrubou no chão enquanto fugia de um valentão do quinto ano que você tinha azarado, escondeu todos os meus livros, derrubou tinta nas minhas vestes e puxou o meu cabelo. Segundo ano: Você xingou o Angus de "dejetos de corvo prematuro", tentou roubar o meu diário, copiou o meu trabalho de transfiguração, jogou minha mochila no lago e derramou suco de abóbora nos meus cabelos. Terceiro ano: Você começou a me chamar para sair, fez o meu cabelo pegar fogo, jogou lama em mim enquanto eu estava em Hogsmeade, quase me soterrou com bolas de neve, tentou me beijar pelo menos cinco vezes e me transformou em um flamingo vermelho na aula de transfiguração. Quarto ano...

-Merlin, eu nem me lembrava que tinha feito tudo isto... Mas por acaso chamar você para sair é algum ato digno de um tarado pervertido?

Eu corei furiosamente, e não disse nada.

-É impressão minha ou você está toda vermelha?? – seu sorriso se alargou um pouco.

-Eu sou ruiva, Potter, é natural que meus cabelos sejam vermelhos – eu rebati, desviando do assunto.

-Você está corando – ele disse. – Mas, afinal de contas, por que você sempre fica corada quando eu chego perto?

-Você está inventando, Potter... – eu tornei a replicar, fazendo um gesto de descaso. Para começar, nós estamos no escuro, e você não pode estar distinguindo um vermelho tão fraquinho neste breu total, e, além do mais, você está sem óculos, e não consegue enxergar direito.

-Não estou inventando não. Olha só: Para começar, eu tenho miopia, ou seja, não enxergo bem o que está longe, e, como você está, digamos, meio perto de mim, eu consigo enxergar cada fiozinho de cabelo seu, minha linda. Depois, com as cortinas meio entreabertas, entra um pouquinho do luar... Sem falar que, eu consigo até sentir o calor das suas bochechas de tanto que você está corando... – ele pôs a mão no meu rosto, para comprovar o que eu tinha dito. Viu só?

Imediatamente eu tentei me afastar dele, e eu iria cair da cama novamente se ele não segurasse minha mão.

-Cuidado, você pode acabar se machucando – disse ele, em uma voz quase divertida. – Você acaba se empenhando tanto em fugir de mim que esquece até de se cuidar...

-Mas pelo menos eu fico longe de você – eu comentei, azeda.

-Mas eu nem estava te provocando desta vez! – ele disse, fazendo a melhor de suas caras inocentes.

-Mas só a sua presença me incomoda... – disse eu, virando-me para as cortinas, evitando encará-lo.

-Então... Simplesmente esqueça que sou eu quem está do seu lado. – ele disse, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

-O quê? – eu perguntei, confusa.

-Bem, é fácil: Só por esta noite, esqueça tudo o que passou. Esqueça que eu te incomodei por todos estes anos, esqueça o quanto você já gritou comigo, esqueça tudo ao meu respeito... Esqueça que eu sou o Potter... E simplesmente relaxe, minha linda...

-E por que diabos eu faria isto? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça.

- Pelo seguinte motivo: É só eu chegar perto de você, que você já vem com duas pedras na mão. É só eu falar com você que você já sai me insultando. E sabe por quê? Tudo isto porque eu sou o Potter, que sempre foi a pedra no seu sapato perfeito de monitora, o infrator que você coloca de detenção várias vezes por semana...

-Então você está propondo uma espécie de trégua? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-É por aí... – ele disse, se animando. – eu prometo tentar não te irritar se você prometer que não vai ficar tentando sempre fugir de mim.

-Humm... – eu pensei por uns instantes antes de responder. _No final das contas, não parece uma má idéia_._ Se ele não vai me irritar... – _e então, respirando fundo, eu finalmente aceitei, assentindo com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, Potter... Mas olhe lá o que você vai fazer...

-Bem, agora que estamos entendidos... Como a gente se ajeita para conseguir dormir, então? –eu perguntei, me sentando na cama.

-Eu tenho uma idéia... – ele disse, cuidadosamente, como se estivesse falando com uma bomba viva prestes a explodir. – Você poderia deitar em cima do meu braço...

-... Como se você estivesse abraçando meus ombros. – eu continuei, seguindo sua linha de pensamento.

-E então... – ele disse, um tanto quanto temeroso.

-E eu tenho escolha...? – dando um suspiro derrotado, eu finalmente encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando ao máximo não sentir os músculos do braço de Potter em meu pescoço.

-Pronto, não doeu nada, não é? – ele alfinetou, e eu podia adivinhar o sorriso torto que ele iria me dar.

-Você disse que não ia me irritar, Potter! – eu reclamei, e, quase inconscientemente, me virei para o seu lado, para levar um susto: minha face estava a centímetros da sua, e seus olhos faiscavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Quase em estado de choque, eu não ousei fazer qualquer movimento. Com medo do que poderia acontecer se eu continuasse a encará-lo, eu desviei o olhar para o teto, e um silêncio quase tenso surgiu entre nós. Por alguns minutos eu fiquei ali, imóvel, apenas ouvindo sua respiração tranqüila, tentando não pensar que era com o Potter que eu estava dormindo, mas, depois de alguns minutos, o mesmo quebrou o silêncio:

-Você ainda está acordada? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, que novamente me deu arrepios.

-Como eu poderia estar dormindo nesta situação?! – eu respondi com outra pergunta, suspirando.

-E qual seria o problema?

-Não sei... – talvez fosse o sono, ou alguma poção de confusão mental que alguém deveria ter posto no meu suco de abóbora no jantar, mas o fato é que, sem me dar conta, eu simplesmente começava a conversar normalmente com Potter, às vezes até dizendo coisas que eu não diria para mais ninguém. – Na verdade, eu nunca imaginei que um dia estaria em uma situação como esta...

-Para ser sincero com você, eu sempre sonhei com isto... – ele disse, sorrindo para o teto, mas não ousando me encarar. – mas nunca imaginaria que as coisas fossem tão... Turbulentas quando você fosse passar uma noite ao meu lado pela primeira vez...

Eu revirei os olhos, apesar de ele não poder ver isto.

-Fico feliz em ainda poder desapontá-lo... – eu disse, rindo brevemente – eu não queria nem saber o que seria se eu atendesse à suas expectativas...

-Realmente, é melhor não querer saber mesmo... – ele disse, e eu podia imaginar o sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

-Tiago Potter, o que você anda fazendo comigo em seus sonhos? – eu disse, fingindo indignação e, por incrível que pareça, estava brincando com ele.

-Tudo o que eu não posso fazer com você quando estou acordado... – ele respondeu,com um sorriso malicioso no rosto..

-Como pedir o meu vestido emprestado, por exemplo?

Ele riu brevemente, e, virando a cabeça em minha direção, perguntou:

-E você, minha flor, com o que sonha?

-Você não acha que perguntar dos sonhos dos outros seria alguma coisa muito... Íntima? – eu perguntei, evitando seus olhos.

-Mas íntima o suficiente para uma conversa entre amigos... – disse ele, ainda me olhando.

-Você sabe que nós nunca fomos amigos, Ti... _Potter._ – disse eu, surpresa por quase o ter chamado pelo seu primeiro nome.

-E por que não podíamos tentar? – disse ele, chegando ainda mais perto de mim, sua mão segurando meu ombro.

-Simplesmente não daria certo... – eu disse suavemente, suspirando. – Eu simplesmente sinto que nós não poderíamos ser amigos...

-Talvez então algo além da amizade... – ele sussurrou, e desta vez ele estava _realmente _perto de mim, seu corpo quase junto ao meu. Sentindo arrepios em lugares onde eu nem imaginava poder sentir, eu o empurrei levemente para longe, enquanto dizia:

-Mas nós somos tão diferentes... Você não se lembra do que eu disse sobre os planetas?

-Que vivemos em mundos diferentes... – ele murmurou. Potter parecia um pouco desapontado com a minha reação, mas mesmo assim, respondeu:

-Você disse que você era como Mercúrio, e eu como Plutão, não é? Mas por que você me classificaria como Plutão?

-Ah... – eu disse, buscando a cena daquela tarde cinzenta na memória. – Por inúmeras razões...

-Como por exemplo...

-Plutão, em si, eu diria que é um planeta Maroto. É totalmente difícil de ser visto, escapando dos olhares dos melhores telescópios, como se fosse quase... _Invisível_. – eu sublinhei esta última palavra. – Ele simplesmente não segue nenhuma regra "normal" em sua órbita, estando ora na frente, ora atrás de Netuno, sem nunca colidir... – lentamente, eu continuei a expor minha teoria, sem sequer pensar em como era estranho eu estar me abrindo... Para _Potter. _– Ele parece brincar por sua órbita, sempre cheio de mistérios, e até algumas surpresas... Nunca se sabe ao certo seu próximo movimento. E além do mais, é acompanhado por um quase semelhante, e não se sabe qual dos dois é o que lidera tudo... – então minha voz morreu, e nós dois ficamos em silêncio, apenas fitando o pedacinho de lua que aparecia na brecha entre as cortinas.

-Puxa, Lily, você me surpreende... Finalmente eu achei alguém que presta atenção na aula de astronomia... – ele disse, seu tão característico sorriso maroto estampado em seus lábios.

-Puxa, Potter, só você mesmo para fazer graça em um momento como este... – disse eu, revirando os olhos.

-Era para ser um elogio, sabe... – disse ele, parecendo um pouco embaraçado, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, e, no caminho, sem querer batendo em meu rosto.

-Ai, cuidado! – eu protestei, indignada. – e, se isto é um elogio, você definitivamente não saberia elogiar alguém...

-Mas dizer que você é uma aluna aplicada que presta atenção na aula de astronomia não é o suficiente? Precisa dizer também que você é linda, tem um corpo perfeito, os olhos verdes mais encantadores que eu já vi, tem cabelos macios e sedosos, tem o sorriso mais encantador de toda Hogwarts e é a Monitora chefe mais cobiçada de todos os tempos?

-Você é simplesmente impossível – disse eu, e ia começar abrir um sorriso, quando de repente minha consciência, que, aliás, deveria ter adormecido, finalmente acordou, e gritou em minha cabeça: _Lílian Evans, você está sorrindo para Tiago Potter? Eu não acredito que você está se derretendo com os seus elogios!! – _então eu imediatamente parei de sorrir, e revirei os olhos, ainda descrente do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Mas, infelizmente, ele acabou percebendo minhas intenções, e, com um olhar surpreso, disse:

-Não... Eu não acredito... Aquilo era um sorriso para mim?

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, na esperança que ele não fosse insistir, mas ele continuou:

-Mas, afinal das contas, por que você esconde seus sorrisos de mim? Isto é simplesmente injusto! – ele disse, mas não em um tom acusador, ou de troça: Ele parecia simplesmente triste.

-Não vejo nada de injusto nisso... – eu disse, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

-O injusto é o seguinte, minha flor: Você faz questão de nunca esconder toda sua raiva, então porque você me nega um único sorriso?

Mesmo que eu tentasse com todas as forças, eu não conseguiria deixar de ser abalada por aquela frase tão singela, dita em uma voz tão triste. Eu simplesmente não consegui achar nada para argumentar, e simplesmente fiquei olhando para o teto, sem dizer nada. Alguns minutos se passaram silenciosos, e logo eu sentia que minhas pálpebras começavam a pesar, e, lentamente, nos braços da pessoa que eu mais odiava neste mundo, eu acabei adormecendo.

Eu acordei um tanto quanto desnorteada no dia seguinte, e a primeira coisa que eu percebi ao me ver consciente foi que eu parecia confortavelmente instalada em uma cama, que eu logo supus ser minha. Pela temperatura do ar eu podia ver que eu me encontrava diante de uma manhã levemente fria, mas eu parecia aquecida, minha "cama" estando confortável, macia e quentinha, e, como me sentia extremamente bem lá, eu não ousei nem abrir os meus olhos, desfrutando o momento de tranqüilidade e bem estar, com a mente vazia, não querendo pensar em nada, apenas relaxando. _É tão engraçado, parece até que minhas cobertas estão me abraçando..._ – eu sorri com o meu próprio pensamento bobo. De repente, como se vindo do nada, eu escutei um som estranho de alguém engasgando, e fui tateando em busca de minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira – e simplesmente gelei de pânico quando notei que alguma coisa sólida estava em meu caminho. E esta alguma coisa sólida não era alguma coisa... Era alguém! Como um jorro de água que sai de uma torneira quando aberta, um jorro de lembranças invadiu a minha mente, e então eu me lembrei de tudo: a aposta, o dormitório masculino, as brigas, as conversas... E o assombroso fato do ser ao meu lado se chamar Tiago Potter.

Com um assomo de pavor tomando conta de mim, eu arregalei os meus olhos – mas isto só me deixou ainda mais apavorada. O motivo, diário? Digamos que a minha posição naquela cama era um tanto 

Eu deveria ter rolado um pouco para seu lado enquanto dormia, e minha cabeça estava em seu ombro, quase encostando em seu peito, e meu rosto estava a centímetros do seu. Ele me abraçava pelos ombros com o braço em que eu repousava minha cabeça, enquanto o outro braço estava sobre minha cintura. Eu também o abraçava pelo ombro com um braço, enquanto o outro estava em seu peito. Nossos corpos estavam praticamente colados, e, com um novo espasmo de terror, eu notei que eu tinha uma perna passada por cima das de Potter. _Céus, as coisas não podiam estar piores! _– eu pensei, mas antes não tivesse o feito. Pois havia um jeito de piorar, sim. E a prova disto eu vi logo que olhei por entre as cortinas, para ver que, infelizmente, não fora somente eu quem presenciara aquela cena pavorosa: De pé na minha frente, com uma câmera fotográfica na mão, estava Sirius Black, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ao perceber que eu estava acordada, seu sorriso se alargou mais alguns centímetros e, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo ele disse:

-Lílian Evans, eu não esperava encontrar logo você nesta posição... Tsc, tsc, onde este mundo vai parar...

-Sirius Black, o que você pretende fazer com esta câmera...? – eu perguntei, minha voz fraquejando.

-Você quer dizer o que eu já fiz, fofa? – disse ele, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa na máquina.

-Sirius eu não acredito que você... – eu disse, estreitando os olhos em direção ao Maroto em minha frente.

-Sim, sim, Lily, eu tirei duas fotos, só para garantir, e nas duas vocês dois estão dormindo como anjinhos... Mas não em uma posição digna de um anjo, eu diria... – um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto.

-Sirius, seu cachorro!!!- eu disse, a raiva já começando a vir.

-Você não imagina o quanto você está certa, meu bem... – ele disse, com outro sorriso maroto. – Entendeu por que eu queria acordar cedo? Agora, se você não se importa Lily, dava para acordar o dorminhoco aí? Eu sei que você está bem aí, mas não dá pra ficar agarrada com ele para sempre...

Corando furiosamente, eu notei que ainda estava abraçada com Potter, e tratei imediatamente de me desvencilhar de seus braços, para poder me levantar. Foi só então que eu notei uma coisa estranha: Seus braços estavam quentes, mais do que o normal.

-Que estranho... Como ele está quente! – eu murmurei, mais para mim mesma do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Será que tem alguma coisa errada com ele? – Sirius perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Dando de ombros, eu coloquei minha mão em sua testa, só por precaução, mas tirei-a imediatamente, chocada:

-Pelos dragões das crateras!!! Ele está ardendo em febre!!!

N/A: Siiiiiiiim... Eu estou sendo cruel, não é??? Mas, como sempre, o capítulo acabou ficando simplesmente GIGANTE, e, se eu continuasse, ele ficaria com nada mais, nada menos do que umas 60 páginas!!! Mas eu já sei exatamente o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, o que significa que eu não vou demorar taaaaaaaaaanto assim. Do Natal até o Ano-Novo, eu vou estar no Sítio da minha avó, o que significa que eu não poderei postar nem ao menos estar on-line, mas eu volto no começinho de janeiro, então, me aguardem!!!!

Depois, eu queria fazer uma "leve" propagandinha do blog de T/L, do qual eu participo. Para quem não conhece, vale a pena conferir, que além de dicas para escrever, poemas lindos (feitos pela Sini ) e outras coisas, tem dicas de fics ótimas (além de trechinhos dos próximos capítulos da Dois Mundos, para quem não agüenta esperar pelo próximo capítulo inteiro!!!). Para quem se interessar, o endereço é: **_tiagoelilian_****__****_ bigblogger . com . br_** (é só tirar os espaços)

Como eu não poderia deixar de fazer no final de cada capítulo, aqui vai a "enquete"da vez: Quais métodos caseiros vocês usam para curar gripe, febre ou resfriado??? (tipo, fora antibióticos, o que vocês fazem se estão doentes? Ex. chás, comer tal tipo de coisa, colocar batata na testa...) Pode parecer absurdo, mas eu estou querendo pesquisar para... Bem, para usos futuros...

Bem, e assim chega o Natal. Para muitos, nada mais que um feriado, onde temos que gastar montanhas de dinheiro com presentes, decoração e festas; para outros, uma comemoração religiosa, onde se celebra em uma data simbólica o nascimento de Jesus. Há inúmeras maneiras de encarar o natal, e eu acredito que cada pessoa tem o seu jeito de ver as coisas, mas, pessoalmente, o Natal é um período de retrospectiva, e ao mesmo tempo de renascer. Quando se aproxima o natal, é um tempo de parar um pouco, fugir da rotina, e pensar, e recordar. Enquanto o Ano-novo é cheio de expectativas para o futuro, para o recomeço, o Natal é o tempo em que nos lembramos do ano que passou, e, principalmente, das pessoas que, de perto ou de longe, nos acompanharam nele. É no final do ano que nos lembramos de todos os amigos queridos, os parentes que nos querem bem, e todas as pessoas que nos acompanharam por todo o ano, assim como nos lembramos dos que já se foram, dos que, neste mundo só deixaram saudades. É tempo de se despedir do que já passou, e, finalmente, poder abrir o coração para as coisas novas que virão, sejam elas boas ou ruins. É um tempo de deixar o orgulho e os modos da sociedade de lado, e dizer a todas estas pessoas o quanto as queremos bem, e o quanto elas são importantes para nós. E é com este espírito que eu quero me despedir de vocês neste ano que se finda, e, analisando tudo que aconteceu durante este ano, eu só quero dizer duas palavras: **MUITO OBRIGADO!!!!!**

Vocês não têm idéia de como vocês foram importantes para mim neste ano, e do quanto os seus comentários me estimularam continuar escrevendo!!! Quero agradecer muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo a cada comentário, a cada minuto de vida gasto com a lunática aqui... É justamente por causa de vocês que eu estou onde estou, escrevendo uma Nota da Autora longa e sentimental, depois de um capítulo igualmente longo...

Mesmo não conhecendo pessoalmente algumas de vocês, todos podem ter certeza que já tem o meu sincero afeto, e espero que possamos ainda nos falar ano que vem!!!!

E, para finalizar, eu quero desejar a todos vocês um FELIZ NATAL, e que o ano de 2005 seja um ótimo ano, cheio de alegria, sorte, esperança e paz!!!!

Até o ano que vem, gente!!! E podem me aguardar que eu vou, sim, postar nestas férias!!!! Um grande beijo para vocês todas!!!

Lily Dragon

P.S.: Bem, pensem bem, já que eu lhes dei um presente de natal, vocês poderiam retribuir o favor... Mandando REWIEWS, não é??? Heheheheh.... & autora desesperada por rewiews &


	14. Divagações Perigosas sobre um Corpo Doen...

N/A: Não... Não... Eu simplesmente não acredito... é coincidência de mais para ser verdade... Ah, oi gente, me desculpe se eu não pareço coerente hoje, mas eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar no que está acontecendo comigo... Se dizem que o autor sempre se envolve com sua obra, a autora que vos fala deve estar TOTALMENTE IMERSA nesta fic... Bem, o fato de que estava chovendo quando eu estava escrevendo a parte dos dois na chuva no penúltimo capítulo pode ser até coincidência, sim, mas agora, mas o que eu estou presenciando já está indo longe de mais... No final do último capítulo, a Lily constatou que o nosso querido Tiaguito estava com febre, certo? Pois bem, aqui estou eu, no Sítio da minha avó, deitada no sofá e com o Laptop em cima da barriga... E COM FEBRE! Estranho, não é... Ou eu estou ficando doida de vez ou as coincidências simplesmente estão meio exageradas, não? Ah, sim, e eu quero desculpar a todos pela demora exagerada deste capítulo... Eu nunca devo ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar... Mas, de fato, eu tenho uma explicação para tudo isto:

Bem, o meu planejamento para as férias era escrever durante a Oficina de Música, mas eu fiquei simplesmente esgotada física e mentalmente de tanto grudar os olhos nas partituras, e foi impossível. E então eu viajei para Bombinhas, e, oras, não dá para pensar em uma enfermaria quando se está na praia. E quando eu voltei, e finalmente teria uma chance... O MALDITO COMPUTADOR ESTRAGA! Graças aos dragões os meus arquivos foram recuperados, e agora estou eu, escrevendo, para escapar das ameaças de morte que certamente viriam se eu não postasse logo... Agora, chega de falatório e vamos às...

Rewiews:

Ysa: Que bom que você venceu a preguiça! (serve de exemplo para a criatura que vos fala quando fica com preguiça de digitar...) Eu sei que eu deveria tomar vergonha na cara e começar a atualizar mais rápido, mas eu acho que não tenho jeito, mesmo...

Pampamrarampam: Heheheh... Tudo bem, eu entendo de falta de tempo... Assim como eu espero que você entenda a minha demora XDDDD

Nicki: Até l�, acho que ainda tem um tempinho... Mas eu vou tentar fazer isto o mais rápido possível!

Lily Potter Black: O meu Tiago causa controvérsia até em mim mesma... Tem horas que ele é um coitado, e em outras, eu fico com pena é da Lily... Mas no final, eu sou má com os dois, igualmente.. .XDDD

Pikena: Eu amei a sua rewiew, sim! Não tem coisa que eu ame mais do que rewiews grandes! (talvez os meus dois "bebês", o cachorro e o violino, mas isto já não vem ao caso) Mas você realmente não pode ter pena do Tiago, ele vai aproveitar muito neste capítulo... (dá uma risada maliciosa)

Kah: Pois é... Postei rápido pra depois ficar tanto tempo sem postar, que vergonha... Mas agora, eu vou tentar tomar jeito, ah se vou!

Vanessa: Puxa, muito obrigada... E, acredite, a minha mãe também deve estar achando que eu sou um pouco maluquinha, já que eu também dou as minhas gargalhadas esquisitas (sério, eu tenho uma risada realmente estranha) enquanto penso no que aqueles dois vão aprontar ainda...

Giulinha Black: Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que você goste deste capítulo!

MaH ClArInHa D: (autora faz uma reverência de agradecimento) É bom saber que você gosta do tamanho dos capítulos... Sem noção de como eu fico preocupada de estar escrevendo de mais... (por que quando eu me empolgo, sai de perto!)

Natalia Eiras: Heheheh, você está certa, quem não iria querer estar no lugar da Lily... Talvez toda a população mundial feminina... Menos ela, é claro P Puxa, você leu mesmo duas vezes? Isto sim é uma façanha digna dos doze trabalhos de Hércules... (olha para as páginas do capítulo gigante e suspira) Até eu tenho preguiça de revisar, huahuahauhauhauhau...

Mile Evans: Eu amei a sua rewiew! (e pode até escrever duas bíblias em rewiew, eu amaria mais ainda!) De fato, esta perda de memória recente quando acorda pode meter a Lily em muitas confusões ainda... E você não faz idéia de quanto eu dei risada imaginando aqueles dois fazendo tantas besteiras...

Silverghost: Oh, só me desculpe por fazer todo mundo esperar tanto... Eu não tenho jeito, mesmo... XDDD

Sinistra Negra: Obrigada pelas dicas! Vão ser realmente úteis... ''

Layla: Oh, eu acho que você já deve ter roído os braços inteiros, já que as unhas não eram o suficiente para a minha demora... ( se esconde atrás do monitor, envergonhada) Mas pelo menos eu estou postando, e eu espero que isto compense!

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Obrigada pelas dicas! Espero que este capítulo esteja tão bom quanto o outro...

Milla Malfoy: Sem noção de como o Sirius vai aproveitar aquela foto... (ri maquiavelicamente enquanto cochicha algo no ouvido de Sirius, que arregala os olhos, para depois dar um sorriso idêntico.)

Mary C.: A sua primeira rewiew? Nossa, que honra! Ainda bem que você gosta dos capítulos grandes... Eu acho que o fanfiction não tem nenhum limite, não, mas eu acho que o tempo para as pessoas lerem um capítulo tem limite... Mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que você goste do capítulo!

Thaissi: É uma pena eu não poder dar um presente de ano novo também, mas pelo menos estou postando, né... Serve um presente de Férias?

Sabrina: Desculpa se eu demorei muito para atualizar... Espero que você goste do capítulo!

Pontas: Não, não, a fic não parou, e, quanto a deixar todo mundo suspenso no ar... Bem, não é a toa que as pessoas dizem que eu sou "Maquialilyca"... Eu estive lendo "O Príncipe", e pequei algumas dicas com isto... (hauauhauahuauhauhauha)

JuJuKa: Obrigada! Espero que você continue lendo e gostando da minha humilde fic... (curva-se em uma reverência)

Kathy Parteno Gryffindor: Olha, as minhas atualizações são tão imprevisíveis como as Tsunamis... As vezes tem um grande intervalo entre elas, mas quando vem, são enormes!

Miizitcha Radcliffe: (Faz uma reverência) Muito obrigada! Espero que você continue gostando!

Luanna: LUUUUUUUU! Você comentou! Agora sim a minha felicidade está completa. Amei de mais a sua rewiew... Sobre a sua sugestão, as coisas vão ser um pouquinho diferentes... Mas a cena do beijo não está mto longe... (heheheh)

Pandora: Hehehe... Que missão impossível a de não rir... (você já sabe como eu gargalhei ao imaginar isto) Agora, eu torturo a Lily mais um pouquinho, e depois... Ah, aí vocês vão ver...

Cacau Potter: Desistir da minha fic? NUNCA! É o meu primogênito, meu bebê... Eu prometo que nunca mais vou ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar!

Amy L. Black: Mandar o Cigano me matar? (reforça a trincheira em volta do computador) Ih, as coisa já estão ficando feias... Mas, se me matarem, quem é que vai continuar a fic? (ri maquiavelicamente) Eu sei que eu não presto mesmo, mas eu prometo que vou tentar tomar jeito...

OBS: Se eu esqueci alguém, peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas,e disponho a minha orelha para quem quiser puxar...

13- Divagações perigosas sobre um corpo doente.

Caramba, tem razão, Lily, ele está mais quente que o fogo do inferno! – Sirius tinha subido na cama também, e verificava sua testa. Mas, mesmo em um momento tão preocupante, ele não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente:

Minha cara Lilyzinha, olha como você o deixou... Agora, vamos e venhamos, você tem que admitir que ele é realmente quente...

Não é hora para brincar, Sirius! – eu disse, nervosa. – uma febre assim tão alta pode ser um risco de vida!

Mas como ele pode ter ficado assim de repente? – Sirius parecia perplexo, ainda sentado ao meu lado na cama.

É óbvio que foi por causa de ele ter não ter se agasalhado adequadamente ontem! – disse eu, impaciente. – aquele idiota foi na chuva, não se deu ao menos ao trabalho de secar suas roupas direito, ficou sem camisa por um tempão naquela caverna fria, e ainda por cima não vestiu nem o casaco depois!

Ele fez isto por que se preocupa com você – o garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas, insinuante. – Ele ficou tão agitado quando viu que você desmaiou que se esqueceu de cuidar de si mesmo. Você não deveria tratar ele tão mal, Lílian, ele realmente gosta muito de você...

Eu apenas encarei as cobertas reviradas na minha frente, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. _Ele pode até estar certo..._ – eu pensei, ao olhar para o rosto tranqüilo de Potter, que ressonava, tranqüilo. –_Mas espera aí, garota, você está falando do Potter! Do chato, orgulhoso e irritante Potter! Ele não merece tanta consideração..._

Mas, de fato, diário, era difícil acreditar que aquele garoto, parecendo tão sereno e frágil era tudo o que ele realmente era. Minhas convicções sofreram um pequeno abalo momentâneo naquela hora, mas minha linha de pensamento foi brutalmente interrompida quando Sirius falou:

Mas e então, o que nós fazemos com ele- Sirius apontou para Potter, que ainda dormia.

Vamos levar ele para a enfermaria agora mesmo! – eu disse, levantando da cama de um salto. – Mas vamos acordar Remo primeiro, para ver o que ele acha...

E, com cuidado, eu me aproximei da cama que estava a nossa frente, abrindo cautelosamente as cortinas:

Remo, Remo, acorde... – eu disse, tomando o cuidado de não falar muito alto.

Eu nunca tinha visto Remo dormindo antes, mas era uma cena realmente divertida: Ele dormia de bruços, com a cabeça literalmente enfiada no travesseiro, e seu cabelo, que normalmente era meticulosamente penteado, estava em um estado que poderia se igualar ao dos cabelos caóticos de Potter. Ele abraçava seu travesseiro, e suas pernas estavam totalmente abertas, cada pé descoberto aparecendo em uma extremidade da cama. Ao ouvir seu nome, ele recolheu os pés para debaixo das cobertas, e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, tampando seus ouvidos.

Cala a boca, Sirius, me deixa dormir...

Remo, não é o Sirius, aqui é a Lily... Acorda, por favor, é uma emergência! – eu já estava perdendo a paciência com o garoto, que continuava deitado, e parecia que tinha adormecido novamente. Mas, repentinamente, ele ergueu a cabeça.

Lily? O que diabos você está... – finalmente se lembrando do que tinha acontecido, ele tornou a afundar a cabeça nos travesseiros. – Graças a vocês dois eu quase não consegui dormir a noite inteira... Se você não sabe, eu não tenho sono de pedra... – ele murmurava com uma voz rouca e sonolenta, extremamente mal-humorado. – e agora você ainda vem me acordar cedo assim? Oras, a minha paciência tem limites...

O Aluado sempre fica meio mal-humorado quando acorda, sabe... – sussurrou Sirius, parecendo se divertir com a cena.

Mas, Remo, isto é um caso de emergência, o Potter está simplesmente ardendo em febre!

O que? – ele disse, finalmente se virando para me encarar. Seu rosto estava vermelho, inchado e amassado, e seus olhos não passavam de duas fendas com um brilho azul. Esfregando os olhos, ele repetiu a pergunta- O que aconteceu com Tiago?

Febre - respondeu Sirius, balançando a cabeça. – Mas parece que você foi atropelado durante o sono, Aluado... – realmente, Sirius não podia resistir ao ímpeto de fazer troça com tudo que acontecia, por mais grave que fosse a situação. – Como sempre quando você acorda. Eu já sinto até pena da sua futura esposa, Remozinho... Ter que olhar para esta cara de sapo que deu de cara com a parede todos os dias não deve ser muito agradável...

Já chega, Sirius! – disse Remo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, como que para arrum�-los. – E além do mais, quem disse que eu vou me casar um dia? – ele perguntou, fechando a cara.

Ora, Remo, quem disse que não tem um monte de garotas interessadas no loiro sério de olhos azuis, e ainda por cima um Maroto? Você poderia ter as garotas que quisesse...

Até elas descobrirem quem eu sou. – interrompeu ele, deprimido. – se você ainda não notou, eu acho que nenhuma garota teria a coragem de se envolver com um... Alguém como eu– ele deu um profundo suspiro. Mas, dois segundos depois, ele se recompôs, e endireitou a coluna novamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

Mas não vamos perder tempo com besteiras, afinal, temos um doente para tratar. – ele pulou da cama e seguiu para a cama de Potter, também colocando a mão na testa do garoto adormecido, para retir�-la meio segundo depois, assustado.

Está pior do que eu pensei – disse ele, intrigado. – Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer quando ele acordar... – Remo se afastou da cama, e sentou-se na sua própria, pousando a cabeça entre as mãos, pensativo.

Mas não dá pra acordar ele, simplesmente? – Sirius andava de um lado para o outro do dormitório, visivelmente preocupado.

Não, é melhor deixar ele dormir – eu interrompi, olhando para a cama de Potter. – Quanto mais ele dormir, melhor será para ele.

Dando de ombros, Sirius voltou para sua cama, e logo estava deitado de costas, com a cabeça em cima dos braços. Eu me sentei na pontinha da cama de Potter, fiquei esperando, quase conseguindo tocar o silêncio tenso que surgira. Por alguns minutos eu fiquei l�, apenas observando seu sono tranqüilo, até que, de repente, ele se moveu, e finalmente abriu seus olhos castanhos, estranhando a claridade a sua volta.

Lily... – ele murmurou em uma voz fraca e rouca. Ele tentou erguer a cabeça, mas logo, deixou-a cair no travesseiro, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta de dor. – Minha garganta... – ele murmurou, passando a mão pelo pescoço. – Eu não estou muito bem... Me sinto quente...

É óbvio que você não está bem, Potter – eu disse, sem poder me conter. – o Senhor Inteligência aqui nos fez o favor de ficar na chuva e nem se dar ao trabalho de se secar, oras, como você espera que esteja? – eu tinha o dedo apontado para Potter, que parecia estar demorando para assimilar o que eu tinha dito.

Pega leve com ele, Lílian, ele está doente e você já começa a dar bronca... – Sirius me interrompeu – e vamos levar ele logo para a enfermaria para dar um jeito nesta febre... – e, dirigindo-se para o melhor amigo, falou:

Vamos l�, cara, a gente logo dá um jeito nisso... Remo, me ajuda a carregar ele, o quanto antes nós chegarmos à enfermaria, melhor. – e os dois Marotos ergueram o outro pelos ombros, amparando-o, enquanto Potter caminhava a passos lentos e trôpegos, mal conseguindo suportar o peso do próprio corpo, se segurando aos amigos com toda a força que tinha. Preocupada, eu vesti o meu robe, que estava exatamente onde eu o tinha deixado na noite anterior, e logo seguia os dois pelas escadas, sem nem me preocupar com o fato de eu poder ser vista a qualquer instante. Ao olhar para o relógio de parede do Salão Comunal, eu vi que eram somente sete da manhã. Com um suspiro aliviado, eu constatei que não havia ninguém nos observando, e pudemos passar sem sermos incomodados.

Mas, afinal, por que vocês não usam as varinhas para poder carreg�-lo? – eu perguntei, quase surpresa por não ter pensado nisto antes.

Pode ser perigoso – disse Sirius, com um olhar sombrio. – Se ele tiver algum distúrbio mágico, qualquer feitiço lançado sobre ele poderia reagir mal e ser fatal. – ele ajeitou Potter sobre seu ombro, ao que este gemeu de dor.

Conjurem uma maca então! – eu disse, agitando os braços, exasperada. – Ora vamos, vocês já estão no sétimo ano, deveriam saber conjurar uma reles maca!

É mesmo! – disse Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça. – é isto que dá tomar decisões com muito sono...

Mas nem pense em larg�-lo! – eu adverti, antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira. – deixe que eu faço isto... – e foi só então que eu me lembrei que tinha deixado a minha varinha no meu dormitório, em cima da minha cama.

Droga, minha varinha não está aqui! – disse eu, preocupada – Não sei como foi que eu acabei esquecendo ela no meu dormitório...

Pegue a varinha no meu bolso e convoque-a você mesma – disse Remo. – Sem hesitar, coloquei a mão no bolso da camisa do pijama de meu amigo, e de lá tirei sua varinha.

Accio minha varinha! – eu murmurei, e, alguns segundos depois, minha varinha veio voando, para meu grande alívio. Logo eu já estava conjurando uma maca, e o resto do caminho até a enfermaria foi feito em silêncio. Logo que chegamos eu bati à porta do quarto da enfermeira, enquanto Sirius e Remo deitavam um Potter trêmulo e frágil na cama mais próxima. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, a jovem enfermeira abriu a porta, com um robe amarelo por cima de sua longa camisola branca. Ainda sonolenta,ela disse:

O que aconteceu para vocês aparecerem por aqui tão cedo?

Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey; – cumprimentou Remo, cordialmente. – é o Tiago, ele...

Não me diga que este garoto anda aprontando logo pela manhã... Quantas vezes eu já não tratei desta peste! Desde o primeiro ano não tem um único mês que ele não apareça por aqui para curar todos os tipos de machucado causado por azarações... O que ele aprontou desta vez?

Ele está com febre, madame Pomfrey – eu disse, apontando para sua testa. Ele estava simplesmente queimando quando acordou, e parece-me que ele pegou uma gripe daquelas...

Mas como você sabe disto, garota? – ela perguntou, desconfiada - Você não andou... – ela parou a frase no ar, me encarando fixamente, ao que eu apenas corei, sem saber o que dizer. Eu estaria realmente encrencada se meu amigo não me salvasse.

Fomos nós que a chamamos – interrompeu Remo, abruptamente.- quando percebemos que Tiago estava com febre, nós imediatamente descemos para procurar ajuda, e, como ela tinha adormecido no sofá enquanto lia, nós chamamos a Lily para ajudar. – Realmente, diário, a capacidade de Remo de mentir com naturalidade sempre me surpreendia. O fato de ter que mentir para esconder o fato de ele ser um lobisomem o tinha dado uma imensa prática, e ele tinha um ar tão sério que ninguém ao menos suspeitaria, por mais absurdas que fossem suas mentiras.

Certo – ela disse, correndo de volta para seu quarto para pegar a varinha. Rapidamente, ela executou o feitiço termômetro, e logo sua varinha se tornou transparente, parecendo ser feita de vidro, e, em relevo, surgiram marcas de números. Ao ser encostada na testa de Potter, a varinha estremeceu, e lentamente c começou a tingir-se de vermelho, a coloração parecendo sair da testa de Potter. Ela começou a subir até uma altura preocupante, e só parou quando iluminou um dos números mais no topo da varinha: 39. Com uma expressão preocupadíssima no rosto, ela começou a examin�-lo de ponta a ponta, franzindo o cenho cada vez mais. Potter não se movia, apático, mas quando a enfermeira tocou-lhe o pescoço, ele não pode conter um gemido de dor.

Merlin, isto aqui não é uma gripezinha qualquer não... – agora sim a enfermeira parecia quase apavorada, e continuava a examin�-lo freneticamente, como se isto fosse resolver.

Desde quando ele se sente indisposto? – ela perguntou, cada vez ficando mais ansiosa.

Ele estava perfeitamente normal ontem – respondeu Sirius, também começando a se preocupar.

Ele já tinha se queixado de dores na garganta ontem? – ela continuou, franzindo o cenho.

Ele não se queixou de nada, Papoula. – foi a vez de Remo responder, ao que a enfermeira parou de examin�-lo de repente, e, como se tivesse levado um choque, ela correu para os armários cheios de frascos, procurando freneticamente por um vidro específico.

Por Merlin, isto não é uma gripe normal, ele também está com uma inflamação aguda na garganta... Todo lado rural de Hogsmeade praticamente está contaminado pelo mesmo vírus... Por acaso ele ficou exposto a alguma coisa que pudesse desencadear esta gripe no povoado ontem?

Ele ficou na chuva ontem, e depois não se secou e ficou sem camisa em uma caverna fria... – eu me apressei a dizer, em tom de censura.

Mas por que ele faria isto? – ela perguntou, virando-se para mim, novamente desconfiada.

É que ela desmaiou no meio do caminho, Madame... – disse Sirius, encostado a uma parede, e parecendo até despreocupado. – o Tiago ficou preocupadíssimo, e levou ela até uma caverna, que era o abrigo mais próximo, e ele usou sua camiseta para fazer um travesseiro, e seu casaco ele usou para mantê-la aquecida. Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça, ao que a enfermeira deu um suspiro preocupadíssimo.

O que pode acontecer para ele? – eu perguntei, temerosa.

Bem, seu corpo deve ter lutado ao máximo contra esta gripe ontem à noite, e, pelo que parece, usou até magia inconscientemente para tentar vencer o vírus, mas não foi o suficiente.O corpo dele está inteiramente exausto, e, pelo que parece, ele andou passando por emoções realmente fortes – ela fez uma pausa, olhando para mim de um jeito que eu não gostei nada. – E, para piorar mais ainda, o uso de sua magia deve ter até acelerado o vírus, deixando-o neste estado. Como ele está totalmente sem forças para lutar contra o vírus, além desta febre ser realmente perigosa, se as amídalas dele incharem mais, ele pode morrer sufocado. – uma onda de pânico passou por meu corpo, e eu estremeci. Tudo bem que eu simplesmente detestava Potter, mas, apesar de tudo, eu não queria que ele morresse...

Mas, assim que eu achar a poção antitérmica, nós vamos poder cur�-lo em um piscar de olhos e... Ah, não... – ela disse, o pânico transparecendo em sua voz enquanto ela nos estendia uma garrafa roxa, com uma etiqueta dizendo: "Poção Antitérmica". E a garrafa estava vazia.

– A poção para parar a inflamação eu achei, mas ela só poderia ser dada depois que ele tomasse a poção antitérmica... – ela parecia prestes a desmaiar, e andava de um lado para o outro, desnorteada.

E você não pode preparar a poção agora? – Sirius perguntou, esperançoso.

O preparo desta poção é extremamente complexo, deve ser feito com ervas colhidas frescas, e...

Demora um dia inteiro para ser concluída – eu murmurei, também extremamente preocupada. – Nós vimos isto na aula de poções no ano passado...

Mas então, o que fazemos? – perguntou Sirius, olhando para o seu melhor amigo, que parecia ter adormecido novamente, agitando-se durante o sono.

Só nos resta seguir os métodos trouxas para curar a febre e a gripe... – disse ela, alisando o avental e parecendo mais nervosa ainda. – Embora eles possam não ter um efeito tão eficiente quanto uma poção, isto pode mantê-lo vivo até eu poder prepar�-la. – ela tornou a vasculhar as prateleiras e armários, em uma nova busca desesperada. – O único problema é que eu só conheço rudimentos da medicina trouxa, e não tenho idéia do que os trouxas fazem em casos de febre... – ela coçou a cabeça, e de repente se virou para nós, e berrou, assustando-nos profundamente:

Mas SAIAM DE PERTO DELE! – nós três demos um salto, e Sirius, que estava precariamente encostado na cama perdeu o equilíbrio, estatelando-se no chão. – Este vírus é extremamente contagioso, e qualquer pessoa que tenha tido contato direto e prolongado tem grandes chances de pegar o vírus também. – ela se recompôs, e, com um ar pomposo, tirou do armário um frasco com um líquido amarelo dentro, cuja etiqueta dizia: "Poção Imunizante".

Que negócio é esse aí? – Sirius perguntou, de cara feia por ter levado tamanho susto.

Poção Imunizante, oras... – ela disse, com um ar de impaciência, chacoalhando o frasco. – Pena que só tem o suficiente para uma dose... – ela disse, examinando cuidadosamente o conteúdo do dito frasco, e andando até nós. – Esta poção é o último avanço neste ramo, e pode deixar uma pessoa imune a uma determinada doença transmissível, contanto que a poção entre em contato com o mesmo.

Ou seja, a poção entra em contato com o vírus ou bactéria e serve como uma vacina? – eu perguntei, tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de M. Pomfrey.

O que é vacina? – Sirius perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

Esqueça, Sirius, eu explico depois... – disse Remo, com um gesto de impaciência.

Sim, é isto mesmo. Ela pode imunizar até mesmo uma pessoa que já tenha o vírus, mas isto é só até que ele se manifeste... E, pelo que eu me informei no povoado, trata-se quase de uma epidemia perigosa, tamanha é a velocidade de propagação... Eu acho que eu mesma vou ter que tomar isto aqui, já que ele não vai poder sair daqui tão cedo...

Só então eu fui me dar conta do risco que eu estava correndo: Se Madame Pomfrey estava dizendo que a doença era contagiosa e que qualquer contato poderia passar o vírus, eu estava literalmente ferrada, pois eu não tinha simplesmente encostado nele por alguns segundos: Eu simplesmente dormira na cama dele... isto sem contar o fato de ele ter quase me beijado naquele dia! Concluindo: Se eu não tomasse a poção, no dia seguinte eu estaria exatamente igual a ele, e, com um novo espasmo de pânico, eu presumi que a enfermeira não teria dúvidas do que eu andara fazendo se eu pegasse a gripe logo depois de Potter.Engolindo em seco, eu vi que não me restava outra alternativa: Não importa o que fosse acontecer, eu simplesmente TINHA que tomar aquela poção... E, sem ao menos parar para pensar, eu disse:

NÃO, eu preciso tomar a poção... – Dois segundos depois de falar, eu me arrependi amargamente. Assim que eu falei, a enfermeira virou-se para mim, rápida como um raio, e, apertando os olhos com desconfiança, ela chegou bem perto de mim, sibilando:

Por acaso você andou tendo algum profundo contato direto e prolongado com ele? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, seus olhos castanhos a menos de trinta centímetros dos meus. Eu imediatamente dei um passo para trás, ficando mais vermelha do que os meus cabelos, e respondi, na defensiva.

Oras, se a senhora está pensando que eu estou namorando esta criatura aqui, está muito enganada! – meu sangue começou a esquentar, e eu estava prestes a começar a gritar novamente quando, prevendo o perigo, Sirius sabiamente interveio:

Está brincando? Estes dois brigam como gato e cachorro!

Entao por que você deve tomar esta poção, mocinha? – ela tornou a estreitar os olhos, ainda com a mão nos quadris.

É que... – eu procurei no fundo da minha mente, tentando encontrar uma saída. – é que eu sou nascida trouxa, Madame, e eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já não fiquei com febre altíssima e fui tratada pela minha mãe... E, já que você não conhece nada dos métodos trouxas, eu posso cuidar para que ele fique vivo até a poção estar pronta... – Sim, diário, eu não estou mentindo, eu realmente disse isto. Eu realmente acho que a conexão entre a minha consciência e a minha língua estava rompida de vez, pois foi justamente esta frase que me fez passar este dia, digamos... Inesquecível.

Além do mais, ela é a Monitora Chefe, com uma conduta irrepreensível – continuou Remo, seus olhos azuis brilhando novamente, como se me parabenizasse silenciosamente pela resposta. – e você precisa pegar os ingredientes e preparar esta poção o mais rápido possível!

E o Tiago já tem uma coleção inteira de tapas na cara e insultos vindo dela toda vez que ele chega a menos de um metro de distância... Com certeza a senhora já deve ter ouvido sobre as lendárias brigas entre os dois... Ou até mesmo ouvido os gritos... – Sirius deu aquela risada estranha que mais parecia um latido.

Ah, sim... – disse ela, com um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça. – Todos os professores falam tanto da monitora esquentadinha e do apanhador insistente... Se duvidar, estes dois vão acabar virando uma lenda de Hogwarts... – ela riu, mas depois ficou séria novamente;

Então você está se dispondo a cuidar dele o dia todo, até que a poção fique pronta? – ao que eu assenti com a cabeça, ela franziu o cenho e coçou o queixo, pensativa. – que eu saiba não existe nenhum regulamento que diga que uma estudante não pode cuidar de um doente, mas eu vou perguntar a Dumbledore... Ah, mas tratando-se dele, eu tenho certeza que ele vai acabar deixando. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu pergunto depois – disse ela, se aproximando cuidadosamente de Potter. – Agora, vamos ter que tirar uma amostra do vírus para fazer valer isto aqui... – ela disse, pegando sua varinha.

Mas como a senhora vai fazer isto? – Remo perguntou, um pouquinho temeroso.

Com a saliva, é claro! – ela disse, abrindo a boca de Potter com um aceno de varinha.

Ai, não... – eu murmurei, colocando as mãos em minha cabeça. _Ótimo _– eu pensei, mordendo os lábios com tamanha força que eles poderiam até sangrar. _Tudo o que eu preciso agora é provar aquela baba pestilenta do Potter..._

Eu sei que não parece muito agradável, mas, mesmo que o Potter seja objeto de seu ódio extremo, você faria este favor para o bem de sua sobrevivência, não é- ela disse, e, com um outro aceno de sua varinha, um pouco da saliva de Potter voou de sua boca para o frasco, que ela chacoalhou vigorosamente, até que a cor da poção mudou de amarelo para um verde elétrico.

Bem, pode tomar. – ela disse, despejando todo o conteúdo da poção em um copo de metal, que ela estendeu para mim.

Não conseguindo encontrar palavras para expressar o asco que eu sentia de tudo aquilo, eu fechei os olhos com força, e bebi a poção rapidamente, tentando ao máximo esquecer que eu estava bebendo saliva do Potter.

A poção tinha um estranho gosto de pão fresco misturado com chocolate, e assim que eu a tomei, senti como se meu corpo inteiro começasse a pulsar. Por um instante minha visão ficou turva e borrada, como se eu fosse desmaiar, mas logo tudo voltou ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É bom você aproveitar agora que ele ainda está dormindo para se vestir, garota – disse a enfermeira, me analisando de alto a baixo. – afinal, passar o dia inteiro de roupas de dormir não é muito recomendável para uma monitora chefe, não é? – ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – e é melhor vocês dois saírem daqui, ou vão acabar ficando doentes também...

Assim nós três saímos da enfermaria, deixando Potter sozinho, e, assim que nos distanciamos um pouco, Black começou a rir.

Agora sim você se ferrou bonito, Lily... O dia inteiro cuidando dele... – e ele começou a rir novamente, segurando seu estômago.

Cale a boca, Sirius... – eu o cortei, mal humorada. – é até melhor agüentar o Potter doente do que você fazendo piadinhas sem graça...

Ela pegou você de jeito, Almofadinhas... – Remo disse, e depois continuou, dirigindo-se a mim – Mas é verdade que você sabe como curar febre?

Mas é claro que eu sei! – eu disse, balançando a cabeça. – toda vez que eu pegava gripe eu via minha mãe cuidando de mim, e a minha febre sempre baixava...

Mas isto não é uma febre comum, Lílian, é uma febre mágica – Black interrompeu, gesticulando. – e não deve baixar tão facilmente...

Oras, mas não custa nada tentar, não é? – eu perguntei, assim que chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Assim que entramos no Salão Comunal, ainda vazio, eu imediatamente subi para o meu dormitório. Depois de tomar um banho rápido, eu finalmente vesti uma roupa decente e penteei o meu cabelo. Graças aos dragões da sorte, todas as outras ocupantes do dormitório ainda dormiam, e eu pude fazer tudo que eu queria sem ser incomodada. Assim que eu terminei de me aprontar, eu voltei para a Ala Hospitalar correndo, para ver se Potter não tinha piorado. Assim que eu passei pela porta, Madame Pomfrey veio ao meu encontro, parecendo menos aflita.

Dumbledore concordou com a sua idéia, Srta. Evans, e que você não só pode como deve começar agora mesmo a ver o que você poderia fazer por ele. – a enfermeira apontou para uma bancada de madeira branca, que tinha sido colocada ao lado da cama de Potter especialmente para que eu pudesse preparar qualquer coisa. – além disso, um dos elfos domésticos vai estar o dia inteiro disponível, para pegar o que você precisar. – e, de trás da enfermeira saiu uma criaturinha, vestida com uma estranha toga com o brasão de Hogwarts e um abafador de chá como chapéu, com buracos para as orelhas extremamente grandes.

Gilly está às ordens da Senhorita, sim, e Gilly pode trazer tudo que a Senhorita quiser... – ela fez uma reverência exagerada, encostando seu nariz comprido e fino no chão. Pela voz extremamente estridente, devia tratar-se de uma fêmea.

Muito obrigada, Gilly, eu chamarei quando precisar – eu disse amavelmente, espantada com as mesuras efusivas da criatura. Mesmo depois de sete anos convivendo com o mundo mágico, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com os elfos domésticos, com suas maneiras tão submissas e sempre parecendo tão ansiosos para trabalhar e ajudar. Eles são escravos, tratados às vezes pior do que os cães... Mas parecem gostar de sua escravidão. De fato, elfos domésticos são criaturas muito estranhas.

Ah, sim, e como eu mesma vou inspecionar as ervas que vão servir para a poção, você vai ficar aqui sozinha com ele... Mas, com o Potter neste estado, eu acho que não tem nenhum perigo, fora o de vocês acabarem se matando aqui... – e, com uma nova risada breve, ela saiu, de deixando sozinha para enfrentar o meu cruel destino: Ficar um dia inteiro presa na Ala Hospitalar, tomando conta de ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. Com certeza eu ficaria pensando no quão cruel era o meu destino se o elfo doméstico fêmea não me interrompesse de meus pensamentos, com gritinhos estridentes.

Perdoe a insolência da Gilly, senhorita, mas a senhorita não ia tomar conta do menino Potter doente? – ela torcia as mãozinhas em frente ao peito, como se esperasse por uma reprimenda severa.

Ah, você está certa, Gilly, obrigada por me avisar – eu sorri para a criaturazinha, que ficou estática. – e, por favor, me chame de Lily, sim? – e, sem dizer mais nada, eu me dirigi à cama de Potter, onde ele ainda dormia. Efetuando novamente o feitiço termômetro eu constatei que sua febre tinha aumentado para 39.5, e eu já estava começando a me preocupar. Eu puxei na memória o que a minha mãe sempre fazia, e logo me lembrei dos panos com água que a minha mãe colocava em vários lugares.

Bem, Gilly, primeiro eu vou precisar de vários panos limpos e uma travessa com água fria, por favor. – rápida como um raio, a criaturinha saiu correndo, e logo ela voltava, carregando uma pilha de panos em uma mão e uma grande bacia cheia de água em outra. Cuidadosamente eu coloquei um dos panos na água, e, depois de torcer para tirar os excessos, coloquei em sua testa quente, cuidando para não acord�-lo. Minha mãe sempre dizia que eu deveria colocar panos na testa, nas bochechas, nas axilas e nas batatas da perna, para refrescar um pouquinho, e eu não ousaria contrari�-la. Assim, cuidadosamente eu tirei as cobertas de cima dele, e lentamente fui abrindo os botões de seu pijama. _Meus Dragões, o que as pessoas diriam se me vissem fazendo isto_ – eu pensei, e neste exato momento ele abriu seus olhos, arregalando-os para mim.

Lily? O que você está fazendo? – ele disse, com uma voz fraca, mas ainda sim esboçando um sorriso.

Tirando a sua camisa, oras – eu respondi, para novamente me arrepender logo em seguida.

Ah, minha flor, é golpe sujo se aproveitar de mim quando eu estou doente... – ele disse, e eu pude notar que, mesmo quando doente, seu olhar maroto era o mesmo.

Se você não estivesse doente, Potter, sua cara já teria as lindas marquinhas dos meus dedos... – eu respirei fundo, para me acalmar – Mas, já que você está acordado, me ajude aqui – ele se apoiou em mim para poder erguer as costas, e logo ele tinha tirado a camisa com a minha ajuda. Imediatamente, o elfo doméstico dobrou a blusa e a colocou em uma cadeira.

Quer que eu tire o resto também? – ele disse, dando um sorriso fraco, mas ainda sim malicioso. Eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos e, me contendo para não meter a mão na cara dele agora mesmo, eu sibilei, me afastando para pegar mais panos:

Se você não tomar cuidado, eu vou tirar é o couro das suas costas... – eu mergulhei outros dois panos na bacia, trazendo-os até a cama. Sem dizer mais nada, eu coloquei os panos nas axilas dele, ao que ele estremeceu com de frio.

Para que tudo isto? – ele perguntou, como se estivesse se divertindo com tudo que acontecia. – eu voltei para a bancada e molhei mais dos panos, para colocar em nas batatas das pernas.

Para abaixar esta febre, oras! – eu disse, enquanto trazia os panos. Quando eu comecei a erguer a barra da calça do seu pijama, ele tornou a perguntar, surpreso:

Lily... Não que eu esteja reclamando, ou coisa assim, mas... Por que é você e não Madame Pomfrey quem está cuidando de mim? – ele estremeceu novamente quando eu enrolei os panos em suas pernas, ao que eu disse:

Bem, como você estava dormindo quando foi deitado nesta cama, a poção antitérmica acabou e demora um dia inteiro para fazer outra, você vai ter que se manter vivo até l�, e, para isto, eu estou abrindo mão dos métodos trouxas, que minha mãe sempre usava comigo. E como a poção imunizante só dava o suficiente para uma pessoa, eu fui a encarregada de cuidar de você, enquanto a enfermeira está inspecionando a escolha das ervas...

Puxa, isto parece um sonho... Uma noite e um dia inteiro com a minha flor!

Um pesadelo, isto sim... – eu disse, enquanto ia ver o pano em sua testa. – Nossa, já esquentou! – eu voltei para colocar mais água fria no pano. – você está mesmo muito, muito quente... – assim que eu retornei e recoloquei o pano em sua testa, eu fui analis�-lo melhor. À luz do dia agora, eu pude ver que ele realmente não parecia nada bem: Ele estava anormalmente pálido, com os olhos vermelhos e discretas olheiras, além de parecer extremamente cansado e abatido, com sua voz outrora forte e vibrante reduzida a um murmúrio rouco e quase asmático, e suas gargalhadas exageradas agora não passavam de um meio-sorriso. Mas, realmente, havia coisas que não mudariam nele nem em seu leito de morte: Seu imortal sorriso maroto, e, infelizmente, sua mania irritante e infantil de me perseguir. Ao perceber que estava sendo observado, Potter sorriu:

Está admirando a minha beleza escultural- ele disse, piscando um olho.

Eu revirei os olhos, e desviei o olhar.

Como pode existir alguém tão arrogante como você, Potter? – eu perguntei, e, sem esperar nenhuma resposta, eu continuei – E, para sua informação, eu não estava admirando sua beleza, e sim vendo como você foi derrubado por esta gripe estranha. – eu me virei para encar�-lo novamente, ao que ele disse:

Mas você não nega o fato de você me achar bonito, não é?

A beleza física não vem ao caso, Potter. – eu disse, corando um pouco. Mas o pior é que, no fundo, Potter realmente tinha razão: ele tinha um corpo levemente moreno e bem definido, e mesmo seu cabelo bagunçado dava um certo charme especial ao seu rosto, e nem mesmo os óculos conseguiam esconder o brilho de seus olhos castanhos e perigosamente hipnóticos. Eu posso admitir que Potter é de fato, muito atraente – mas isto até ele abrir aquela boca e estragar tudo. Como minha mãe sempre diz, "De que adianta uma casca bonita se a maçã é podre por dentro?". E, de fato, eu nunca tinha visto um ser tão arrogante, insuportável e insistente em todo o universo, e acho que nunca vou ver. Mas, voltando de minhas divagações inúteis sobre um ser que sequer mereceria a minha atenção, o que eu disse só fez o seu sorriso se alargar, e ele disse:

Então o que vem ao caso? – não, não, eu realmente não conseguia acreditar. Ele podia estar doente, com uma febre altíssima, e continuava me irritando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me deixar embaraçada e sem respostas parecia ser o passatempo favorito de Potter, já que ele fazia isto praticamente o tempo todo. Tendo que me conter para não dar veneno de uma vez para aquela criatura insuportável, eu respondi, rilhando os dentes:

O que vem ao caso, Potter, é que você está podre de doente, e eu sou a única que está sendo solidária e tentando cuidar de você, e mesmo assim, você vem me irritar! – mesmo tentando me controlar, eu não pude deixar de elevar um pouquinho o meu tom e cerrar os punhos.

Então me desculpe por tentar conversar com você – disse ele, aborrecido, virando-se para o outro lado. – Se eu a irritei, não foi de propósito.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre nós, enquanto eu molhava novamente os panos, que já tinham esquentado. Eu simplesmente não entendia como uma criatura como aquela conseguia me irritar profundamente em um momento, e no outro me fazer sentir a pessoa mais cruel do universo. É por isto que eu o odeio tanto.

Por falar nisto, nós ainda não tomamos café, não é? – eu disse, alguns minutos depois, para quebrar o silêncio.

Pois é.. – ele disse, desanimado. – mas eu não estou lá com tanta fome e...

Nada disso! – eu disse, enérgica, chamando o elfo doméstico. – Gilly, você poderia trazer uma tigela de mingau com bastante mel, uma xícara de chá de hortelã bem quente, também com mel, e, se tiver, laranjas descascadas e outras frutas? – A criaturinha, que estava espanando o pó das prateleiras, imediatamente curvou-se em um cumprimento e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha, para buscar o meu pedido.

Ei, por que você não me deixou escolher nem o que eu vou comer? – ele protestou debilmente, apenas me encarando.

Você tem que comer bastante mel, que ajuda a curar esta sua garganta, e, se eu pedisse torradas, você não conseguiria nem ao menos engolir – eu expliquei pacientemente, sentando-me na borda de sua cama. – além disso, se você não comer, vai ficar ainda mais fraco, e aí sim que a gripe vai tomar conta de você por completo...

E ela já não tomou? – ele disse, com um suspiro. – eu não tenho forças nem pra me mexer direito...

Mas você poderia estar bem pior – não sei se foi por pena ou por uma falha crítica em minha consciência, eu segurei sua mão entre as minhas, acariciando-a de leve. – e até prepararem aquela poção é só um dia, e logo você vai estar bem de novo... – e, surpreendendo-me mais ainda por minha falta de miolos, eu sorri parar ele. Nós somente nos encaramos por alguns segundos, até que ele estremeceu de repente.

Pelos Dragões das montanhas, garoto, você está morrendo de frio! – de fato, sem camisa e sem as cobertas, seus lábios já estavam até adquirindo uma cor azulada, e ele se segurava para não tremer. – Por que você não me avisou? – eu imediatamente puxei um grosso acolchoado de penas branco, cobrindo-o até os ombros.

Eu pensei que deveria ser assim... – ele disse fracamente, aconchegando-se às cobertas. – Por causa dos panos e tudo mais...

Não, não, céus, você deve estar morrendo de frio... – eu coloquei a mão em sua testa novamente para, com um sobressalto, ver que a febre não tinha cedido nem um pouquinho. – agora, qualquer coisa que você estiver sentindo, me avise... Se for um efeito desejado, eu avisarei, mas, por todos os dragões do mundo, não faça isto de novo!

Calma, não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo... – ele disse, assustando-se com a minha reação.

MAS É CLARO QUE EU ME PREOCUPO DE MAIS COM VOCÊ! – eu bradei, segurando seus ombros e me aproximando. Mas, ao ver o olhar divertido que Potter me lançava eu desconversei. – bem... eu quero dizer, hoje... é que você está tão doente, e...

Sei, sei... - ele disse, me dando seu tão conhecido sorriso maroto.

O constrangimento do momento só foi rompido pelo elfo doméstico, que voltara com uma grande bandeja com uma enorme tigela de mingau, uma xícara de chá fumegante e um grande pote de mel, além de várias colheres em uma mão, enquanto carregava uma grande cesta de frutas com a outra.

Aqui est�, Senhorita Lily, e se a Senhorita quiser mais alguma coisa, é só pedir a Gilly que Gilly faz, sim, ela faz!

Então, aproveitando sua disposição, você poderia me trazer algumas torradas, manteiga, geléia e chá de frutas, por favor? – eu disse educadamente, ao que a criaturinha saiu correndo novamente para buscar a comida.

Bem, agora vamos lá – eu disse, colocando bastante mel no mingau, e misturando também mel no chá. – quer que eu o ajude a se sentar? – eu perguntei, amavelmente, e Potter balançou a cabeça. Ele tentou erguer o corpo, mas logo o deixou cair de volta na cama, segurando a cabeça com os braços fracos. Pacientemente, eu peguei alguns travesseiros das camas vizinhas para colocar na cabeceira da cama, e o ajudei a se levantar, segurando-o pelos ombros. Com um feitiço eu fiz a bandeja flutuar em sua frente, mas ainda sim ele não tocou na comida.

O que foi? – eu perguntei, sentindo sua temperatura novamente. Com um choque, eu notei que sua temperatura parecia ter se elevado.

Minha cabeça está doendo – ele disse, respirando com certa dificuldade. – e meu rosto está quente, muito quente, parece que os meus olhos estão pegando fogo!

Imediatamente, eu peguei um novo pano com água bem fria para passar em seu rosto, acalmando-o um pouco.

Mas agora coma, Potter, antes que o mingau esfrie – eu ordenei, estendendo a colher para ele, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, querendo se deitar novamente.

Não estou com fome agora...

Ah, não, você vai comer, nem que eu tenha que dar isto na sua boca! – eu vociferei, apontando a colher ameaçadoramente para ele. Mas, logo que eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo, eu parei, respirei fundo e tornei a falar, agora em uma voz mais calma:

Vamos l�, por favor, Tiago, você precisa comer, venha, eu o acompanho assim que a minha comida chegar! – de tão exasperada que estava, eu até esqueci de cham�-lo pelo sobrenome, e ele também notou isto, seus olhos castanhos se iluminando com um brilho súbito de felicidade.

Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome? – ele disse, totalmente estupefato – Você me chamou de Tiago? – sem esperar resposta, ele agarrou a colher que eu lhe estendia, e finalmente a enterrou no prato. – Só por causa disto eu vou fazer um esforço para comer, sim, meu anjo, mas só por você... – eu revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, mas isto não estragou o seu humor, e finalmente ele começou a comer, em um ritmo lento e marcado por caretas de dor cada vez que ele engolia, mas estava comendo.

Logo que Gilly trouxe o que eu tinha pedido em uma outra bandeja, eu me sentei na cama e comecei a comer também, apenas observando-o enquanto ele lentamente esvaziava a tigela. Depois de alguns minutos, quando a tigela estava quase vazia ele parou, e, com um meio sorriso, disse:

Bem, eu posso parar agora ou você vai me obrigar a raspar as bordas também? – eu revirei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Não, não, agora é só tomar o seu ch�, e já pode descansar. – eu recolhi a tigela vazia e coloquei-a na mesa, e o elfo doméstico logo se apressou em lev�-la para a cozinha para ser lavada.

Pelo jeito, descansar vai ser tudo que eu vou poder fazer hoje, não é? – e ele logo esvaziou a xícara, entregando-a para mim e escorregando para baixo das cobertas.

Mas, se você quiser, você pode fazer Cooper em volta do castelo e nadar no lago, também, não se prenda a mim... – eu ri, e levei a minha bandeja para a mesa também. E depois, mais séria, me dirigi a Potter:

Agora, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, ou quiser qualquer coisa, é só me pedir, ok? Se você tiver fome, sede, frio ou dor, é só me dizer que...

Você diz qualquer coisa que eu estiver precisando? – ele disse seus olhos brilhando. Como eu estava absorta pensando no que fazer com ele, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Então eu quero um beijo... – disse ele, dando novamente o seu tão conhecido sorriso maroto. Assim que ouvi, eu estaquei.

Eu não estava falando deste tipo de coisa, Potter – disse eu, azeda, cruzando os braços. – eu queria dizer qualquer coisa que você realmente precise, ou que...

Mas eu estou realmente precisando de um beijinho seu... – disse ele, fazendo biquinho. – eu fico meio carente quando adoeço, e um beijinho com certeza me deixaria melhor...

Olha, Potter, se você não estivesse doente, eu lhe daria um tapa na cara que deixaria marquinhas até nos seus netos!

Mas o que tem de errado em pedir um beijo? – ele disse, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

Vamos ver se a sua febre já abaixou... – eu disse, desviando de assunto. Mas, quando eu coloquei a mão em sua testa, a febre parecia não ter abaixado, me deixando preocupada.

Estranho, já deveria ter melhorado... – eu murmurei, mordendo os lábios. – você está sentindo alguma dor, alguma coisa diferente?

Só o que eu já estava sentindo desde hoje de manhã: minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, eu me sinto fraco e muito cansado e a minha garganta está doendo horrores...

Garganta? – eu perguntei, ficando ainda mais preocupada. – É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido disto... – eu respirei fundo, erguendo a minha varinha. – é melhor eu dar uma olhadinha – eu disse a Potter, me aproximando de seu rosto. – agora abra bem a boca. – eu ordenei, segurando seu queixo.

Eu devo fechar os olhos também? – ele disse, e abriu bem a boca, deixando a mostra seus dentes brancos.

Tanto faz – eu respondi, indiferente. – Lumus! – a ponta da minha varinha se iluminou, e eu a usei como lanterna, olhando a garganta de Potter. Eu tive que fazer força para não recuar, chocada, quando vi o estado de suas amídalas. Elas estavam extremamente inchadas, e havia enormes placas de pus por todo lugar. Se eu não fizesse alguma coisa, elas logo poderiam inchar mais, e ele poderia até morrer sufocado com as próprias amídalas.

Pelos Dragões do Alho, eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa tão pavorosa antes!– eu murmurei, preocupadíssima. – normalmente a garganta só ficaria assim dias depois de alguém ser contaminado. Céus, eu nunca vi uma gripe tão estranha- eu mordi os lábios, resgatando na memória o que a minha mãe sempre fazia quando eu tinha dor de garganta.

Está tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou, remexendo-se embaixo do grosso cobertor.

Está pior do que ruim- eu disse, andando de um lado para o outro. – Gilly, por favor, traga uma garrafa cheia de própolis puro, álcool, cotonetes, um copo e uma jarra de água morna, e é para ontem! – eu comandei, já sabendo o que fazer.

Nossa, pra que tudo isto? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Oras, em 17 anos você nunca ficou com febre e gripe antes?

Na verdade, a minha mãe sempre foi uma ótima preparadora de poções e me curava em instantes... – ele disse, fechando os olhos. – Você tem idéia de onde estão os meus óculos? – ele perguntou em seguida.

Devem estar no seu dormitório. – eu respondi, e novamente executei o feitiço termômetro. A febre tinha aumentado um pouquinho mais: ele estava com 39.7 graus.

Você tem como peg�-los? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

E deixar você aqui sozinho? Mas de jeito nenhum! – eu bradei.

Mas o que pode acontecer comigo aqui? Eu não vou fugir. – ele disse, dando um sorriso fraco.

O que pode acontecer? – eu repeti, incrédula. – com esta febre, você pode ter uma convulsão enquanto eu estou fora! – eu disse, preocupadíssima. – e, caso você tenha uma convulsão e não seja imediatamente atendido, você pode se sufocar com a própria língua e morrer, ou, ficar com seqüelas permanentes no cérebro.

Mas não foi justamente você que disse que me daria veneno se pudesse? – ele perguntou, sorrindo torto. – no sexto ano, quando eu tentei te agarrar...

Sim, eu me lembro – eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar do acontecido. – Mas você também não lembra que respondeu que, se você descobrisse que tinha sido envenenado, me beijaria só para me passar o veneno também?

Pois é... – seu sorriso se alargou novamente. – eu tinha até me esquecido... Nós brigamos tantas vezes que eu nem me lembro mais de todos os insultos que já trocamos.

Madame Pomfrey tinha razão quando disse que talvez nós virássemos uma lenda em Hogwarts por nossas brigas... – ao que eu disse isto, ele ficou repentinamente sério, e, me encarando fixamente com os seus olhos hipnotizantes, ele disse:

Mas eu me pergunto, Lily, isto vai continuar para sempre? Até quando você vai continuar gritando assim comigo?

A pergunta não é esta, Potter – disse eu, com frieza. – a pergunta é: Quando você vai finalmente desistir de mim e parar de atormentar a minha vida?

Então eu sou só um tormento na sua vida? – ele perguntou, evidentemente chateado. Eu não disse nada, e Potter virou-se para o outro lado. Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre nós, e ele só foi quebrado por Gilly, o elfo doméstico, que tremia sob o peso da enorme carga que carregava nos braços. Rapidamente ela depositou tudo sobre a mesa, e eu pude começar a preparar o própolis. Curioso, Potter espiava o meu trabalho, e perguntou:

O que é tudo isso? – ele ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros, para poder ver melhor.

Própolis – eu disse, ajudando-o a se sentar e erguendo o copo com própolis bem forte, misturado com um pouco de água. – para você gargarejar. Você pode beber um pouquinho, mas eu não recomendo beber muito. – com uma pequeno sorriso maquiavélico, eu lhe estendi o copo.

Então é só eu gargarejar com isto e depois cuspir nesta bacia? – ele disse, quase sorrindo. –fácil.

Mas só cuidado que – eu até tentei avisar, mas seu enorme ego o impediu de escutar.

H�! Estes métodos trouxas são moleza! Eu pensei que seriam bem piores – e, sem escutar os meus ávidos, ele pegou o copo de minhas mãos, e deu uma grande golada. Mas, ao sentir o gosto amargo do própolis, ele cuspiu tudo de uma vez – mas, infelizmente, ele o fez exatamente na minha blusa.

POTTER! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – disse eu, com a minha blusa pingando, e extremamente furiosa.

Por que você não me avisou que isto era tão amargo! – ele exclamou, com uma careta.

Eu avisei! – eu bradei, enquanto tentava secar minha blusa com um feitiço. – mas a criatura extremamente arrogante aqui não quis me escutar de jeito nenhum, e agora me molha inteira! Eu ia avisar que era amargo, mas você já foi enfiando este negócio goela abaixo! – eu lhe estendi novamente o copo, mas desta vez com cautela. – agora você vai gargarejar com isto, e cuspir na bacia, nesta bacia, entendeu? – eu sibilei, vermelha de raiva, mas depois eu logo me acalmei. – O própolis é, de fato, muito forte, mas não há coisa melhor para curar dor de garganta do que isto. É um antibiótico natural.

Que seja – disse ele, fazendo uma careta, mas ele logo pegou o copo, e, com uma nova careta, bebeu um gole, gargarejou por alguns segundos e cuspiu, desta vez na bacia.

Eca! Ainda bem que já passou... – ele disse, pondo a língua para fora.

Já passou nada... – eu disse, sorrindo maquiavelicamente. – Você vai ter que gargarejar com própolis a cada meia hora, para que faça efeito. – meu sorriso só aumentou ao ver a careta de desgosto que ele fazia, mas ele não parecia ter forças para replicar, já que ele simplesmente afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para o teto.

Foi só então que eu fui olhar para baixo e ver o estado da minha blusa. Como é conhecido, além de ser um antibiótico natural, o própolis é conhecido por deixar manchas dificílimas de se tirar, e minha blusa branca estava inteira manchada de própolis. Com um suspiro frustrado, eu fui pensar no que fazer.

Viu só o que você fez, Potter? Agora a minha blusa está imprestável... – e depois, me dirigindo ao elfo, falei, com um tom mais brando – Gilly, você pode trazer uma blusa minha do meu dormitório, por favor?

Mas claro, minha senhora- a elfa fez outra de suas exageradas reverências e saiu correndo para buscar o que eu tinha pedido, para já voltar meio minuto depois, ofegante, com uma blusa parecida com a minha (mas obviamente sem a mancha) nas mãos.

Aqui est�, Senhorita, e eu posso pegar outras, se a senhorita não gostar desta...

Não, Gilly, está ótimo assim... – eu disse, já aflita com o comportamento do elfo doméstico. Eu peguei a blusa, e, quando me virei, Potter sorria de um jeito nada inocente.

Está sorrindo por quê- eu perguntei, já temendo a resposta.

Bem...Você vai trocar a sua blusa aqui? – ele perguntou, seu sorriso se alargando um pouco mais.

Mas é claro que não!– eu disse, extremamente mal- humorada.

Mas, tecnicamente, você não pode sair de perto de mim...

Se eu pudesse descrever em qual momento foi que eu mais fiz uso do meu autocontrole, eu acho que foi naquele momento. Eu estava quase cedendo aos meus impulsos de meter a mão na cara daquela criatura asquerosa quando eu me dei conta de uma coisa: O que ele tinha dito era a mais pura verdade. Eu simplesmente não podia sair de perto dele, ou ele poderia passar mal, mas eu definitivamente não iria me trocar na frente de alguém que... Bem, não iria me trocar na frente **_dele_**. Desesperada, eu olhei em volta, procurando uma saída, até que encontrei os biombos empilhados a um canto.

Não é desta vez que você vai tirar qualquer proveito disto, Potter... – eu disse, aliviada. – agora, com sua licença, eu vou me trocar...

Para o grande desapontamento de Potter, eu troquei a minha blusa do outro lado da enfermaria, totalmente segura de seus olhares indiscreto atrás dos biombos e, tão logo voltei, ele tinha adormecido. E, levando em conta seu estado, eu não o culparia. Só por precaução, eu fui medir a sua temperatura uma vez, e constatei, não sem apreensão, que a febre não baixara nada.

Ele dormiu a manhã inteira, mas ainda sim a febre não baixou. Enquanto ele dormia, eu tratei de começar o meu relato neste diário, que eu tivera a idéia de trazer, e estava terminando de escrever sobre a visita a Hogsmeade quando ele finalmente acordou, mas, infelizmente, não demonstrava nenhum sinal de melhora.

Está escrevendo? – ele perguntou, a sua voz ainda mais fraca do que estava antes. Como eu não percebera que ele tinha acordado, eu me sobressaltei, e já ia ralhar com ele sobre interromper as pessoas enquanto escrevem quando levei um choque: Ele estava ainda mais pálido que antes, e parecia ainda mais fraco.

Eu não sabia que você tinha acordado... – eu disse, preocupada, indo verificar sua temperatura. – Como você está se sentindo? Alguma coisa dói? – agonizada, eu constatei que sua temperatura já beirava os quarenta graus, e que o sono, em vez de restaurar suas forças, parecia tê-lo deixado mais fraco ainda. – Você está com sede? Quer que eu traga alguma coisa? – mesmo bombardeado com perguntas, ele apenas fitava o vazio, apático, como se estivesse sem forças até para prestar atenção.

Minha cabeça está doendo... – ele disse depois de um tempo. -E eu estou com frio, muito frio... – Imediatamente eu fui pegar mais cobertores no armário, e, apesar de o tempo não estar frio, ele estava com nada menos que um lençol, duas colchas de penas e três cobertores de lã cobrindo seu corpo, e mesmo assim ele não parecia totalmente satisfeito.

Vendo que a hora do almoço se aproximava, eu resolvi pedir algo para ele comer, além de pedir meu próprio almoço, é claro. Logo que o elfo trouxe a canja que eu tinha pedido, eu novamente levitei a bandeja na frente de Potter e o ajudei a se sentar. Como ele estava mais fraco, foi até mais difícil do que da primeira vez. Mas, apoiando-se fortemente em meus braços, e com o auxílio de inúmeros travesseiros, ele conseguiu ficar com as costas retas. Mas, assim que eu lhe estendi a colher, ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

Não estou com fome... – mesmo com a voz fraca, havia firmeza em sua afirmação.

Mas você precisa comer! – eu disse, começando a me alterar. Já não bastava o seu estado ser desesperador; Por que ele precisava ainda se fazer de difícil!

Eu não quero! – ele disse, desviando o rosto e afundando novamente nas cobertas.

Você está fraco, você precisa comer, ou vai acabar piorando mais ainda! – eu disse, exasperada, mas ele simplesmente se pôs a fitar o teto, não dando atenção às minhas palavras. _Assim não vai dar, garota..._ –eu pensei, mordendo os lábios. _Não é assim que você vai conseguir convencê-lo. Só me resta... – _e então, a única saída parecia ser algo não muito agradável... Minha única chance era tentar persuadi-lo de outra forma...

Assim, respirando fundo, eu me inclinei sobre ele, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

Por favor, coma alguma coisa... – eu disse suavemente. – eu estou preocupada com você... – apesar de surpreso com a mudança no meu tom de voz, ele ainda sim balançou a cabeça, olhando para os lençóis.

Depois de algumas outras tentativas frustradas de convencê-lo, eu percebi que deveria tomar uma atitude mais drástica, e, para mim, mais... Inesperada. Respirando fundo, eu fiz algo (entre muitas outras coisas que eu já havia feito) que eu nunca, mas nunca na MINHA VIDA esperaria fazer: Lembrando-me do que ele já havia me dito anteriormente, naquela noite memorável, pavorosamente inesquecível que eu tinha sido obrigada a passar em sua cama,eu cheguei ainda mais perto daquele... daquele **_ser_**, e, não sem hesitar um pouco, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos revoltos de leve, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

Por favor, Pott... Tiago, você precisa comer... – ao ver que ele não reagira, eu resolvi dar a minha última cartada – Por favor, faça isto... Por mim!

Aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito imediato, e, mesmo que lentamente, Potter virou a cabeça alguns milímetros, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Mas, ao contrário do que eu esperaria dele, seu olhar, ao invés de hipnótico e brilhante, estava apenas cansado, e, com um meio-sorriso derrotado, ele murmurou:

Isto é jogo sujo... – e, para o meu grande alívio, ele se sentou (ainda com a minha ajuda), e, depois que eu levitei a bandeja em sua frente, ele agarrou a colher com as mãos trêmulas, e, enterrando-a fundo no prato, começou a comer. Ou melhor, tentou... Na primeira colherada, ele não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de dor ao engolir, que apenas pareceu se intensificar na segunda. Assim, ele tomou um pouco mais da sopa, que, mesmo sendo quase totalmente líquida, pareciam lhe causar uma dor imensa, que se intensificava a cada colherada. Eu assistia a tudo em silêncio, aflita com seu estado, até que, quando começaram a brotar lágrimas de dor em seus olhos, eu não agüentei mais.

Tudo bem, pode parar... – eu disse, quase sentindo também a dor que lhe acometia, e até aliviada por fazer parar aquele suplício. Esquecendo-me completamente do meu próprio almoço, eu o ajudei a se deitar novamente, retirando as almofadas, e logo ele estava dormindo novamente, enquanto eu continuava a escrever em você, diário. Mas, para ser franca, antes eu não o tivesse feito... Pois, de tão absorta que estava escrevendo, me descuidei de Potter, que, no intervalo em que eu escrevia, pareceu somente piorar... E eu só fui me dar conta disso ao vê-lo se agitar durante o sono, mais vermelho do que nunca.

Assim que eu o avistei, eu me apressei em fazer um feitiço Termômetro, e horrorizada eu constatei o pior: A febre tinha aumentado, e agora beirava os 42 graus. Desesperada e me sentindo fraca e impotente diante do que acontecia, o máximo que eu podia fazer agora era colocar mais panos com água fria sobre sua testa, e apenas o pensamento de que ele não poderia piorar me acalmava... Mas mal sabia eu que ele poderia, de fato, piorar, e é isto o que aconteceria.

Ele começou a se agitar cada vez mais durante o sono, franzindo o cenho e suando frio, até que ele finalmente abriu os olhos, ou melhor, infelizmente, pois, logo que fitou a parede branca da Ala Hospitalar, seus olhos se arregalaram em uma expressão quase irracional de intenso pavor.

São eles... Eles estão vindo! – ele sussurrou, respirando com dificuldade e agarrando-se no travesseiro, gotas de suor frio escorrendo por sua face. Em questão de segundos eu constatei, não sem um nó na garganta, o que estava acontecendo: Potter estava delirando. Seus olhos varreram a sala, e, ao pousarem em mim, ele pareceu respirar ainda com mais dificuldade, exasperado.

Lily, me ajude, e-eles, eles estão armados... – seus olhos giravam nas órbitas, e a cada minuto ele parecia se agitar mais ainda, e cada vez sua respiração ficava mais difícil. _Pelos Dragões da Montanha, ele está sufocando!_ , eu pensei, aflita. _E se ele ficar nervoso, isto só vai piorar! Eu preciso acalm�-lo, ou ele pode... _

Tentando pensar em tudo, menos no que aconteceria se eu não o acalmasse, eu peguei em sua mão, tentando esconder a aflição de minha voz enquanto o tranqüilizava:

Calma, Potter, não tem ninguém l�, só as paredes da enfermaria...

Você não está vendo? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VENDO?

Não, a enfermaria está vazia, você não tem por que se preocupar...

Mas eles estão l�, Lily, eles não vão nos deixar vivos, eu... – e cada vez ele se agitava mais, sua respiração cada vez mais difícil, para o meu grande desespero.

Potter, você precisa se acalmar, eles não podem machuc�-lo...

Lily, me ajude, eles querem... Eles... – Potter tentava gritar, mas lhe faltava ar para tanto; Tentava se levantar, mas lhe faltavam forças... Desesperado, ele fincou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, tremendo dos pés à cabeça e mais pálido do que nunca. Por alguns minutos eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, apenas tentado acalm�-lo com palavras de coerência enquanto ele se apavorava cada vez mais, até que, no auge do meu desespero, eu tomei uma decisão: Nem que eu tivesse que deixar Potter sozinho por alguns minutos, eu deveria chamar ajuda, ou o risco de ele acabar morrendo seria bem mais forte... Mas logo que eu comecei a me afastar, Potter gritou, desesperado.

Lily, por favor, não me abandone! Não me deixe aqui sozinho, ME AJUDE!

Se eu estivesse em meu juízo normal, eu realmente acharia estranho, ou até mesmo engraçado, ver justamente o tão orgulhoso e arrogante Potter pedindo socorro para alguém de um jeito tão desesperado, mas, na situação em que eu me encontrava, aquela cena poderia ser tudo, menos engraçada. Naquele momento, vendo seus olhos apavorados me pedindo socorro, meu instinto maternal falou mais alto, e eu simplesmente fiz o que meu corpo me mandava: Eu corri até a sua cama e o abracei, lágrimas de pena e desespero brotando de meus olhos, enquanto ele, ainda apavorado, passou os braços pelas minhas costas, como o náufrago que agarra um tronco de madeira em meio a uma tempestade, apertando tão forte que eu senti minhas costelas doerem. Com uma mão eu fiz sua cabeça se encostar em meu peito, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, sussurrando palavras de consolo em seu ouvido. Por alguns momentos ele continuou a se debater, respirando rápida e desesperadamente, enquanto eu sentia cada músculo de suas costas retesado em alerta, mas, depois de um tempo, eu senti seus ombros relaxarem lentamente, e logo sua respiração se suavizou, e, no silêncio que se seguiu, eu pude ouvir apenas as batidas ainda aceleradas de seu coração, abaixando lentamente sua velocidade... E, como que por milagre, alguns poucos minutos depois de estar quase sufocando e delirando, ele dormia quase angelicalmente em meus braços, seu corpo anormalmente quente totalmente relaxado, e sua cabeça descansando tranqüilamente em meu ombro. Por alguns momentos eu permaneci assim, aliviada por a crise ter passado, ainda abraçando-o quase inconscientemente, até que eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo, e, cuidadosamente eu o soltei, deixando sua cabeça repousar nos travesseiros muito brancos de sua cama. Com um grande suspiro angustiado, eu pus-me a contempl�-lo enquanto dormia, ainda agitando-se de quando em quando durante o sono. Seus cabelos muito negros estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca, amassados contra o travesseiro, mas contrastavam terrivelmente com sua pele excessivamente pálida, com as pálpebras e os lábios se destacando em uma vermelhidão quase doentia. Cada partícula de seu corpo parecia totalmente exausta, e, deitado ali, apenas a sombra do maroto que ele costumava ser, Tiago Potter parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Desarmado de seu sorriso característico e seus brilhantes e, para minha infelicidade, hipnotizantes olhos, eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Tiago Potter era o objeto de meu extremo ódio desde que eu pusera os pés nesta escola, o ser que fazia questão de me irritar sempre que cruzava o meu caminho, que fazia questão de me abalar profundamente com palavras bobas, me fazer ficar embaraçada e alterada... Assim, tão vulnerável e desprotegido, ele parecia incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca... Mas foi então que eu me lembrei quem ele de fato era quando acordado, e chacoalhei a cabeça, como se para afastar os pensamentos estranhos que queriam me dominar, e resolvi pensar de um modo mais prático, sem me render a divagações, no mínimo, perigosas.

Executando novamente o feitiço termômetro eu vi que, a pesar de sua crise ter passado, a febre continuava altíssima, e aquilo só serviu para me deixar ainda mais desesperada. Com a temperatura beirando os 42°C, as chances de Potter de ter uma convulsão eram enormes, e eu realmente não sabia o que mais fazer quando tomei a última decisão que eu iria querer tomar naquele dia. O caso simplesmente não tinha outra solução, e a última coisa a ser tentada era justamente a pior possível, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista: Um banho de água fria. Na verdade, a parte da água fria não me assustava, já que eu não me importava se o banho de uma criatura como Potter fosse mais gelado que o pólo Norte ou mais quente que as caldeiras do inferno, mas o que me deixava totalmente apavorada era o simples fato de que EU é quem teria que dar o banho nele...

Por alguns minutos eu tentei pensar em alguma outra alternativa, mas, quando ele acordou com um gemido de dor, eu vi que eu realmente não tinha saída. Chamando o elfo doméstico, eu pedi a pequena e servil Gilly que trouxesse uma banheira, uma bacia grande ou qualquer coisa em que eu pudesse colocar o Potter dentro, e que ela enchesse a dita banheira com água fria, e, cinco minutos depois, ela e mais outros cinco elfos de Hogwarts voltaram, trazendo uma pequena banheira de porcelana cheia de água. Apenas uma rápida olhada me indicou que Potter caberia com segurança na banheira, e, com um suspiro resignado, eu comecei a parte mais difícil e embaraçosa do meu trabalho: Colocar Potter na banheira.

Vagarosamente eu fui tirando as muitas cobertas que o cobriam, uma por uma, querendo retardar ao máximo o momento em que eu teria que vê-lo sem estas. Mas, infelizmente, logo eu estava tirando seu último lençol, para deixar seu peito nu descoberto, que subia e descia conforme sua respiração, agora suave. Tentando ao máximo desviar o olhar de seu abdômen bem definido, seus braços levemente morenos e... Bem, todo o resto que estava à mostra, eu tirei o resto do lençol, para revelar a calça de seu pijama, e, obviamente, seus pés. Foi só então que eu percebi que a situação estava pior do que eu imaginava: Eu tinha simplesmente me esquecido que, para poder dar um banho em Potter, eu teria simplesmente que _tirar as calças dele._ Realmente, eu não acredito na incrível onda de azar que estava me acometendo... Vamos ver: Até então, eu já tinha sido obrigada a passar um dia inteiro na companhia de Potter sem gritar, por pouco não fora beijada por ele, desmaiara no meio de um campo em Hogsmeade, fora obrigada a DORMIR NA CAMA DE POTTER, tivera que cuidar dele durante o dia inteiro, ser carinhosa e até abraç�-lo... E agora tinha que lhe dar um banho e tirar as suas calças... Eu realmente pensei que a minha situação não poderia ficar pior... Mas, infelizmente, Diário, eu estava errada quanto a isto. Mas, voltando àquele momento desafortunado, eu hesitei alguns minutos parada em pé em frente à cama, até que, respirando fundo, eu lentamente comecei a tirar suas calças. Você, meu Diário, não deve nem imaginar o quão embaraçoso é tirar as calças de alguém. Isto é, principalmente se este alguém fosse justamente o objeto de seu intenso ódio, a criatura que desde que me encontrou vem me importunar, a criatura que já tentou me beijar inúmeras vezes, que consegue me abalar profundamente apenas com um olhar... Resumindo, se tirar as calças de alguém já é embaraçoso, imagine só tirar as calças de Potter... Realmente, eu agradeço aos dragões por ele ter estado dormindo naquela hora, ou as coisas seriam mais difícieis ainda do que já foram para mim, e, assim que acabei com a difícil tarefa, leu me afastei um pouco para pensar o que eu faria, e, como não poderia deixar de ser, eu pousei meu olhar sobre o ser que ressonava à minha frente, agora só de cuecas, que, graças aos dragões, não eram brancas (o que as fariam ficar transparentes em contato com a água) e sim de um amarelo mostarda.

Mas, depois de uma rápida olhada em suas cuecas, eu não pude deixar de notar o resto do corpo. É claro que eu não estava reparando nele, muito menos o admirando, eu nunca faria isto com ele, ele é o Potter, mas, em todo caso, o meu interesse nele era quase... Científico. Afinal, se ele fazia tantas garotas caírem de amores por ele (e, como eu descobri recentemente, chegam ao ponto de se entregar a ele para serem dispensadas como lenços de papel usados alguns dias depois), se ele fazia tantas garotas suspirarem por ele, deveria ter alguma coisa nele, algum aspecto físico (já que o mental deixava a desejar) que o fizesse tão desejado... E assim, eu me pus a observar cada pedacinho seu.

Começando por seus cabelos muito negros e bagunçados, eu vi que até este aspecto tão irritante na minha opinião podia ser considerado "charmoso" para várias garotas, e eu tinha que admitir que seu rosto não era feio. Nem mesmo os óculos redondos que ele sempre usava tiravam a harmonia de seu rosto, nem ofuscavam o brilho de seus penetrantes olhos. Sim, os olhos de Potter eram uma atração à parte. Mesmo que ele se encontrasse com os olhos fechados no momento, a lembrança de seus olhos caramelados com pingos verdes ficavam fixos em minha memória, me encarando com aquele seu olhar hipnotizante... Eu me arrepiei inteira só de pensar nisto, e baixei o olhar um pouco mais, para analisar o restante de seu rosto. Seu nariz era reto e nem muito fino, nem muito grosso, totalmente proporcional ao seu rosto, o que era interessante em um jogador de quadribol, já que o Apanhador recebia um grande número de balaços, principalmente no rosto. Agora que ele estava sem óculos, eu podia ver nitidamente as marquinhas que o mesmo faziam no alto de seu nariz, mas, como este não parecia ter nada de mais importante, eu pus-me a observar seus lábios.Assim como seus olhos, sua boca era um outro ponto que atraía naturalmente: Seu lábio inferior era ligeiramente maior do que o outro, e o lábio superior tinha uma curvatura expressiva no final, como se apontasse para o interior de sua boca. Enquanto dormia, seus lábios ficavam entreabertos, como um botão de rosa quando começa a se abrir, e parecia tão convidativo quanto um oásis no meio do deserto... Assim como seus olhos, sua boca era um outro ponto que atraía naturalmente: Seu lábio inferior era ligeiramente maior do que o outro, e o lábio superior tinha uma curvatura expressiva no final, como se apontasse para o interior de sua boca. Enquanto dormia, seus lábios ficavam entreabertos, como um botão de rosa quando começa a se abrir, e parecia tão convidativo quanto um oásis no meio do deserto... Enquanto dormia, ele aparentava tamanha inocência, e, com aqueles lábios tão convidativos entreabertos, eu poderia até simplesmente ir até lá e... Eca, Lílian Evans, pare imediatamente de pensar nisto! Mas, o importante é que, passado aquele surto insano, suando frio, com medo de meus perigosos pensamentos, meus olhos foram passear pelo resto de seu corpo, e, após constatar que não havia nada de mais em seu pescoço, eu fui contemplar seu peito descoberto, que subia e descia conforme ele respirava. Com a prática de quadribol, seus braços tinham ficados fortes e bem moldados, sem serem excessivamente musculosos, já que ele era naturalmente magro, e suas mãos, segundo eu tinha visto ao toc�-las naquele mesmo dia, eram estranhamente macias. Voltando a olhar o peito, eu fui descendo meu olhar para a área de seu estômago, seu umbigo, seu abdômen...

Mas quando eu percebi aonde minha análise "científica" me levava, eu imediatamente desviei o meu olhar para a parede e, sacudindo da cabeça os pensamentos totalmente incoerentes que eu estava tendo, eu resolvi colocar em prática a minha penosa tarefa: Transport�-lo até a banheira. Era óbvio que eu não conseguiria fazer isto sozinha, já que ele deveria pesar mais do que eu, então a única saída seria acord�-lo e fazê-lo me ajudar, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Potter, Potter, acorde... – eu disse, tocando seu ombro de leve, ao que ele entreabriu seus olhos, ainda atordoado. Parecendo perceber vagamente a ausência dos cobertores e de suar roupas, ele apenas fixou seus brilhantes olhos nos meus, sem expressar qualquer emoção.

Eu preciso... Eu preciso dar um banho em você, Potter – eu disse rapidamente, corando intensamente, mas, atordoado pela febre ou pelo sono, ele ainda continuou apático. – E você precisa me ajudar a se levantar e ir até a banheira, certo? – eu disse, passando meu braço por trás de suas costas, para erguê-lo pelas axilas. Felizmente, Potter me ajudou, e assim, com ele apoiando seu corpo quase fervente em meus ombros, nós fomos caminhando a curta distância até onde os Elfos tinham colocado a banheira cheia de água fria, e, tão logo parei ao lado da banheira, eu encontrei outra dificuldade: Com eu poderia coloc�-lo l�?

Depois de pensar por alguns instantes, eu convoquei uma cadeira que estava ali perto, e, fazendo Potter sentar-se nela, eu planejava apenas movê-lo para a banheira. O meu plano até que deu certo – Potter conseguiu, de fato, entrar na banheira, mas ao sentir a água gelada em contato com seu corpo quentíssimo, ele pareceu despertar por completo.

AI QUE ÁGUA FRIA! – ele berrou, e, tentando desesperadamente escapar da banheira, em um instinto insano, ele se agarrou à primeira coisa sólida que ele encontrou à sua frente... E, infelizmente, esta coisa fui eu, que, pega de surpresa, acabei caindo de cabeça na banheira, espalhando água por toda a enfermaria, e sentindo na pele a temperatura absurdamente fria da água. Mesmo doente, Potter sabia como me irritar... E aquilo fora, decididamente e literalmente a gota d'água. Logo que eu ergui minha cabeça da água e tirei uma penca de cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam pela minha face, eu imediatamente vi o Potter totalmente desperto e tremendo de frio... Mas, ao invés de olhar diretamente para os meus olhos, como ele costumava fazer, ele parecia fixar seu olhar em um ponto mais abaixo disto...

Pelos dragões da Montanha, nunca eu agradeci tanto pela existência do sutiã!

POTTER! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** ME JOGAR NA BANHEIRA DESTE JEITO? – bem, Diário, tecnicamente, como enfermeira, eu não deveria gritar com um paciente que estivesse com 42°C de febre... Mas, oras, eu sou humana também, e eu simplesmente não agüentei... Mas logo eu estava me levantando, e, depois de secar as minhas roupas com magia, eu estava bem mais calma, mas não mais tolerante. Eu pedi à Gilly que me trouxesse alguns cubos de gelo, e depois me virei, para finalmente encarar o objeto de meu extremo desafeto, que atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter. Mas, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele perguntou:

Lily, por que a água deste banho não está quente? – de fato, ele estava tremendo até o último fio de cabelo, mas eu me mantive inflexível.

Por que você está muito quente, e um banho frio talvez ajude a abaixar a sua febre... – eu disse, enquanto molhava alguns panos na própria água da banheira para passar em seu rosto.

E... Eu vou ter que ficar muito tempo aqui? – ele perguntou, esfregando os braços.

Bem, se você se comportasse, eu ia deixar você ficar mais ou menos cinco minutos aí dentro... – eu fiz uma pausa, sorrindo maquiavelicamente – Mas já que você me fez cair aí dentro, eu vou fazer você ficar _uma hora _aí dentro, e ainda vou colocar algumas pedras de gelo para tornar o banho mais efetivo... – eu sorri internamente ao ver sua expressão de choque e incredulidade.

Não, você não vai fazer isto... – ele disse, mas tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca, Gilly chegou trazendo o gelo, e suas piores suspeitas se viram comprovadas.

Mas não precisa se desesperar, eu só estava brincando quanto à uma hora... – eu disse, e ele suspirou, aliviado. – Mas eu ainda vou por gelo dentro da banheira, e, acredite, vai ser para o seu bem...

Afinal, estando assim, não tem como piorar muito, não... – ele acrescentou, desanimado, enquanto eu passava novamente o pano com água em seu rosto.

Mas você vai melhorar, sim. – eu afirmei, decidida, enquanto ajudava Potter a se levantar, para enrol�-lo em uma enorme toalha branca. – Mesmo que os meus métodos trouxas não adiantem muita coisa, no final do dia Madame Pomfrey vai trazer a bendita poção para curar febre e dor de garganta, e você vai sair daqui novinho em folha...

Eu o ajudei a se secar, e logo ele estava confortavelmente sentado em sua cama, com suas inúmeras cobertas por cima de seu peito, e suas costas apoiadas em uma pilha de travesseiros. Ao verificar sua temperatura, eu vi que a febre tinha cedido um pouco – estava em torno de 40°C , mas ainda sim era preocupante.

Então, se sente melhor agora? – eu perguntei, após recolocar os panos com água fria em suas batatas das pernas, axilas e na testa.

Eu admito, Lily, eu realmente me sinto mais desperto agora... – ele disse, com um sorriso torto. Como não havia mais muita coisa a ser feita, eu peguei o meu diário e estava prestes a continuar a minha narrativa quando eu ergui a minha cabeça para verificar como Potter estava, e ele tinha em seus lábios o seu tão característico sorriso maroto.

O que foi desta vez, Potter? – eu perguntei, desconfiada. – Para que este sorriso?

Bem, Lily... – ele começou, hesitando um pouco, mas logo ele continuou a falar. – você me chama de Potter por que diz que não nem quer ter nenhum tipo de amizade ou intimidade comigo, certo? Pois bem, veja só os fatos: Você dorme na minha cama, fica um dia inteiro sozinha comigo e ainda me dá um banho... Eu chamaria isto de intimidade, certo?

Diante de tal comentário, eu achei melhor não responder nada, e apenas resmunguei um "não diga asneiras, Potter", e, vendo que eu não conseguiria escrever em paz enquanto ele estivesse ali, eu fui examinar sua garganta, para ver se estava tudo bem. Depois de fazê-lo gargarejar com própolis novamente, para o intenso desagrado de Potter, eu medi sua temperatura novamente, e, um tanto quanto angustiada, notei que a febre não tinha cedido nem um pouquinho, e decidi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Fechando meus olhos por alguns instantes, eu recapitulei exatamente o que a minha mãe havia feito em todas as vezes que eu ficara doente, de todos os chás que eu a vira preparar, de todos os ingredientes estranhos que ela punha nos chás...

Foi só então que eu me lembrei do último recurso, a coisa que eu mais detestava quando eu estava febril, mas que era totalmente efetivo no tratamento para febre: O temível _chá de alho_.

Desde pequena, eu sempre me perguntei por que alguém iria inventar um chá que , além de ser horrível, era fedorento, mas minha mãe vivia explicando que o alho fazia muito bem para a saúde, e que o chá de alho era capaz de curar as mais altas febres... E, agradecendo mentalmente à minha mãe por ter me falado tanto sobre medicina caseira, eu pedi a Gilly que trouxesse um pequeno fogareiro, água para chá e uma cabeça de alho, para que eu mesma pudesse preparar o chá.

Ao ouvir o que eu dizia ao Elfo, Potter ficou realmente curioso, e, esticando a cabeça para me encarar, ele perguntou:

Lily, o que exatamente você pretende fazer? – pelo jeito que ele se encolhia na cama, eu podia ver que ele tinha até mdeo do que eu poderia fazer a ele desta vez.

Nada de mais, Potter, apenas um chá de alho... Vai curar sua febre em um instante!

Ch-chá de alho- ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta estranha. – Você não está falando sério, não é?

Eu estou sim, Potter... – eu disse, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. -e já que a sua febre está excepcionalmente alta, eu vou ter que fazer um chá excepcionalmente forte também...

Logo que Gilly chegou com os ingredientes, eu comecei a preparar o chá e, cinco minutos depois, Potter estava com uma xícara de chá de alho em sua frente, não parecendo nada inclinado a bebê-la.

Você tem mesmo _certeza _que eu tenho que beber isto? – ele disse, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Potter, eu já disse, você precisa beber isto, vai lhe fazer bem... – pela quinta vez em dois minutos, eu tentava convencê-lo a beber o chá.

Está bem, ok, eu bebo... – ele disse por fim. – esta é por você, minha flor! – ele disse, erguendo a xícara como se fizesse um brinde com o invisível e bebendo todo o chá de uma vez só, segurando-se para não cuspir tudo fora, como ele fizer a com o própolis.

Eca! – ele disse, enquanto me entregava a xícara. – se é o gosto ruim que cura, eu vou sarar rapidinho... – ele fez outra careta para demonstrar ainda mais o seu asco pela bebida, ao que eu apenas ri.

Agora só nos resta esperar – eu disse, satisfeita, enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira e continuava a escrever em meu diário.

Uma meia hora mais tarde, quando o sol já começava a descer e aparecer pelas janelas da Ala Hospitalar, Potter começou a se inquietar bastante, jogando as cobertas no chão, sentindo um calor intenso, e suando copiosamente. Satisfeita, eu medi sua temperatura novamente, e já estava beirando os 38 graus. Ao ver que o chá de alho estava funcionando para a febre, eu preparei mais uma xícara, que Potter só bebeu depois de muita persuasão e ameaças de variados tipos, e, quando Madame Pomfrey chegou com a poção pronta, Potter estava praticamente sem febre. O Diretor Dumbledore veio me parabenizar pessoalmente por ter "sacrificado meu domingo por um colega", e Madame Pomfrey ficou aliviada em ver que nada de mais grave havia acontecido. Eu contei a eles resumidamente o que havia acontecido durante o dia (omitindo convenientemente algumas partes, como a do abraço e o banho, entre outras coisas), e, logo que eles se preparavam para dar as poções para Potter, eu voltei para o Salão Comunal, para encontrar tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento: Um banho bem quente, e uma boa noite de sono em _minha _cama.

Agora, finalmente, no dormitório _feminino_ do sétimo ano, em _minha _cama, com as _minhas _cortinas fechadas, eu posso concluir esta longa narrativa, que foi desde sábado de manhã até domingo à noite, e agora, meu Diário, eu posso afirmar seguramente de que a sua portadora, Lílian Evans, pode ter um momento de paz depois de um fim de semana turbulento...

Boa Noite...

Lily Evans

PS.: **_PELOS DRAGÕES DAS MONTANHAS, DOS MARES, DAS NEVES,DOS VULCÕES E POR TODOS OS DRAGÕES DO MUNDO! _**Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa: De tão preocupada que eu estava com Potter, eu me esqueci da foto que aquele maldito Sirius Black tirou... Droga, agora sim é que eu não vou poder mais ter uma noite tranqüila de sono sequer! Não até que eu consiga recuperar e destruir aquela foto... Me aguarde, Sirius Black, pois eu vou pegar esta foto nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

N/A: Bem, eu pergunto a vocês agora: O quão longe uma autora pode ir para dar realismo à sua história? Até os extremos, eu diria... Bem, usar o meu cachorrão de pelúcia para poder ver como a Lily estaria quando acordasse é uma coisa, bem, um pouquinho insana até (sim, sim, eu me deitei no chão do escritório e me abracei ao meu cachorro para ver como os dois poderiam ficar, eu não estou mentindo!), mas desta vez, até por obra do destino (ou por alguma parte do meu cérebro que deve estar com um tremendo de um defeito) eu pude sentir na pele muitas das "torturas" sentidas pelo Tiago... Acreditem se quise, EU PROVEI CHÁ DE ALHO! (arght, eu nunca vi coisa tão nojenta!) EU TOMEI CHAROPE DE CEBOLA! (imagine algo ardido e enjoantemente doce ao mesmo tempo, e poderá ver o que eu estava sentindo) E isto sem falar nas 4000 vezes que eu tive que gargarejar com própolis natural, recém diluído, e quantas vezes eu não fui cutucar as minhas amídalas gigantescas com um cotonete cheio de própolis para tentar tirar todo o pus que tinha se acumulado? Enfim, poupando vocês de mais detalhes sórdidos, vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis:**E_u quero agradecer às minhas SUPER AMIGONAS, que me deram o devido suporte, idéias maravilhosas, puxões de orelha, ameaças de morte, e fizeram este capítulo sair, nem que fosse com purgante! Luanna, Yohanna, Gabrielly, com as super-idéias, Nicki com os puxões de orelha e cobranças, June, Julia e Zazá... Por aguentar a gente falando só de fics no colégio... Miguxas do meu coração, o capítulo é para vocês!_**

****

NA2: Não sei se vocês sabem, mas o meu aniversário está chegando... Se alguém quiser me dar um presente no dia 2 de Março, será bem vindo... E, afinal, não há presente melhor para mim do que rewiews! Vocês vão comentar, né? Eu sei que eu sou malvada, fiquei dois meses sem atualizar, mas eu prometo que vou atualizar mais rápido... Ou pelo menos vou tentar...

Lily Dragon


	15. É guerra!

N/A: Demorando para postar de novo... Eu não sei como a horda furiosa não chegou aqui ainda, brandindo foices e tochas e querendo me queimar na fogueira... Ah, eu sei, eu devo estar sendo suuuuuuuper dramática, mas, de fato, eu ando meio dramática nestes dias... Trabalhos, provas, festas de 15 anos, tarefas de casa gigantes, a cirurgia que o meu pai teve que fazer, músicas novas e dificílimas no violino com uma professora mais exigente do que nunca, tentar arrecadar dinheiro para a formatura... É, minha vida anda agitada... Mas o pior de tudo foi a "leve" crise existencial pela qual eu estou passando... Afinal, é difícil escrever em uma fic de humor quando, todas as noites, você abraça os seus travesseiros e chora, de decepção e mágoa, por não conseguir se encontrar...

Mas não há crise que não passe, nem erro que não se corrija. Então, aqui estou eu, postando, e rezando para vocês gostarem...

**_N/A2: dia 25 de Setembro de 2005: Olá, pessoal... Me desculpem se eu não tenho capítulo novo... Mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisava corrigir alguns erros para ajustar a fic no Half Blood Prince. Para quem não leu, não há motivos para se preocupar, já que nada importante é revelado... Apenas o professor de poções daquela época... A "inovação" está na parte em que a Lily vai para a aula de poções... Espero que vocês não fiquem "muito" bravos comigo..._**

**_O próximo capítulo não vai demorar – estou falando de questão de DIAS... Esperem ouvir falar de mim logo. Beijos a todos,_**

**__**

**_Lily_****_ Dragon_**

**__**

quel: Como você pode pensar que eu a abandonaria? Eu não fiquei brava não, você é quem tem razão... Muito obrigada mesmo, e sou eu que tenho que me atirar de joelhos e pedir desculpas pela demora...

Â»Â»JuJuKaÂ«Â«: Sem noção de como eu fico feliz em saber disso... Obrigada mesmo!

Gabiéaboa: Hehehe... Seus desejos foram realizados!

Amy L. Black: Me desculpe por demorar tanto, você tem razão... Muito obrigada, sem noção de como eu fico feliz em ouvir que você gostou...

Juh: Obrigada! Espero que você goste deste capítulo...

Milla Malfoy: Pois é... Eu acho que estou me envolvendo muito... (é bom não matar ninguém na fic, ou eu vou acabar morrendo mesmo... :P)

Luli Potter: Você não está ofendendo, não, eu sei que eu demoro, e eu eston tentando melhorar isto! Fico feliz com a sua rewiew, você não tem idéia de como é importante... E a Lily só vai admitir que ama o Tiago um tempinho depois... Mas não se preocupa que eu chego lá!

Lettycia Potter: Rewiew grande! Eu te amo, você me mandou uma rewiew grande! (opa, calma, garota, você está assustando o leitor...) Hem, eu estou lutando contra a preguiça, os professores, o meu irmão, contra todos, mas eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido... Eu admito que esta é a maior falha da fic... :P Espero que você também goste deste capítulo!

Kryka Potter: Sério que você também usa chá de alho? Pois é, aí podemos ter uma idéia do quando o Potter sofreu... E, pra falar a verdade, eu fiquei tão agonizada quanto a Lily quando o Tiago começou a delirar... (mas o abraço dos dois ficou tãão fofo!) E, não precisa se preocupar, agora que eu sei exatamente o que fazer, vai ser bem mais rápida a atualização... Ou pelo menos é o que eu espero!

Ysa: Ainda bem que você deixou a preguiça de lado... Assim, se você manda a preguiça pra um certo lugar e me manda rewiews, eu mando o que eu deveria fazer para o mesmo lugar e vou escrever... (hehehe) E, dependendo do tipo de "ação" que você quer, vai ter alguma, sim, nos próximos capítulos... Não se preocupe que logo, logo sai um beijo... Ah, e sobre as ameaças de morte, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é reforçar a trincheira de guerra no escritório, além de colocar o meu cachorrão para vigiar a porta (ele mata afogado quem tentar entrar, de tanto babar...)

PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: (se joga aos pés de Paty, abraçando suas pernas) ME DESCUUULPEEE! O meu Hotmail ficou maluco, e colocava todas as rewiews e atualizações como "lixo eletrônico", e eu não recebia nada... Mas já que você me perdoa, eu posso dormir tranqüila novamente... E cuidar para atualizar mais rápido!

Thaisinha: Não, eu não cansei de maltratar vocês... Mas pode ter certeza que o beijo não demora taaaaaaaanto assim...

Pikena: Sem noção de como eu fiquei feliz em receber a sua rewiew... E eu concordo plenamente com você: o Potter não tem jeito mesmo... (a Lily que o diga!) e a questão não é bem o que o Sirius vai fazer com a foto, e sim o que a Lily é capaz de fazer para recuperá-la...

Layla: Eu tento, tento e tento atualizar o mais rápido possível... Mas quando todas as coisas parecem ir contra mim, eu demoro um pouquinho mais... (ok, ok, esta foi uma desculpa esfarrapada, o pobre destino não tem culpa da minha preguiça, e eu prometo que vou tentar tomar jeito...)

Nicki: Desculpas pelos puxões de orelha! Eu não desculpo nada, eu AGRADEÇO! Imagine onde eu estaria se vocês não me cobrassem tanto... E não se preocupa, eu não deixo você morrer... Ou você vai passar a eternidade no suspense! Sem noção de como eu adoro os seus comentários:P

Mile-Evans: Puxa, muito obrigada, eu me sinto honrada em saber que você gosta tanto... Sem noção de como você me deixa feliz! Até me anima para escrever mais rápido... (e isto é bom!) Eu sei que eu sou muito malvada, mas todo mundo libera o seu lado sádico de vez em quando, né...

Alexandra Malfoy: ( autora dá um abraço de quebrar costelas em Alexandra) Eu adoro rewiews grandes! Por mim, pode escrever uma rewiew maior do que o capítulo que eu fico doidinha de felicidade... Seis horas para ler a fic? Puxa, está ficando comprida mesmo. Ah, e o nome da sua fic me deixou curiosa... Ela está no fanfiction?

Dmais: Luuu, é você? Ah, sim, aquela cena vai acontecer ainda neste capítulo, não se preocupe... E eu faço questão de colocar nos capítulos os nomes de quem me ajuda, principalmente de grandes amigas como você! ( MARAUDER GIRLS ROCK!)

JuJuKa: Obrigada! Bem, eu espero que você fique satisfeita com este aqui também... (pelo menos eu me matei de rir ao escrever...)

Sassá Potter: Obrigada! Eu espero que eu não tenha demorado muito desta vez...

Kanako Sumeragi: Eu amo rewiews longas, e a sua estava simplesmente ótima... XD Mas não se preocupe, que além de muito preguiçosa, eu sou também muito TEIMOSA, e nunca conseguiria abandonar a fic, nem que eu tivesse que sacrificar tarefas de casa e noites de sono por isto... (o que eu já faço, em parte...)

Juliana Montez: Outra rewiew longa, eu estou no céu! Ah, sim, não se preocupe, eles não vão sofrer tanto neste capítulo... Por enquanto eu foquei meus instintos sádicos em outra pessoa... (muahahahaha) O Sirius vai estar em "enfoque" neste capítulo, mas, falando francamente, eu simplesmente amo o Remo de paixão! (de repente eu faço ele perfeito assim para eu poder pegar ele pra mim no final, quem sabe...) Hehehe... Ah, sim, a sua fic está maravilhosa, ótima, e, se precisar de betagem, pode me mandar que eu estou aqui...

Jub-Chan: Obrigada... Olha, sobre o que o Tiago gritou, nem eu tenho muita certeza de quem são... Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda estou pensando sobre isto, mas eu ainda posso aproveitar isto para o futuro...

Kah: Acho que não fui eu quem mandou o convite, não (se foi, acho que foi sem querer, já que eu nem tenho isso), mas, de qualquer jeito, eu entendo você... Sem noção de como eu dei risada na parte do banho!

Dona Juia: Garota, você entupiu o meu Hotmail com as suas rewiews... Mas, quer saber? Eu adorei todas elas... Ainda bem que você ficou viciada, agora eu posso contar com mais uma leitora divertida...

Bem, bem bem... Se eu esqueci alguém, me puxem as orelhas, mas deu louca no meu Hotmail, e eu estou sem saber se respondi para todas... Mas agora, vamos ao tão esperado capítulo!

14- É Guerra!

Sirius Black. Este garoto Grifinório do sétimo ano, batedor do time da casa, com olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanhos escuros, era, de fato, uma criatura sem meios termos. Amado ou odiado, mas nunca ignorado, o Maroto arrancava tantos suspiros de garotas quanto maldições de Sonserinos, dividindo todas as suas noites entre encontros e detenções. Como eu já devo ter dito, você pode ter poucas opiniões realmente distintas sobre Sirius Black, tratando-se de uma menina: Ou você está apaixonada por ele, ou você simplesmente o considera o garoto mais sexy de todo o colégio, ou você o odeia com todas as suas forças. E, quer saber, diário? Neste momento, mais do que nunca na minha vida, eu fico com a última opção.

Mas agora, voltando ao normal, isto é, se meu estado mental perturbado neste momento possa ser chamado de qualquer coisa que se aproxime do normal, com certeza você deve estar confuso, Diário, já que, normalmente, eu estaria transbordando de palavras de ódio direcionadas a Potter, e não a seu amigo idiota e igualmente arrogante, mas, levando em conta as atuais circunstâncias, eu estou, pela primeira vez na vida, odiando alguém com maior intensidade do que eu odeio Potter.

Calma, Lily, respire. Bem, Diário, me desculpe por estes dois parágrafos com escrita tremida e palavras incoerentes, mas eu estou com uma certa dificuldade para controlar meus pensamentos raivosos neste momento, quem me dera organizá-los... Mas agora, mais do que nunca, eu sinto a necessidade de passar para o papel o que está acontecendo.

Naquele domingo de noite, quando eu terminei de escrever em você, Diário, eu tinha toda a segurança de que com aquele dia estranho passado na enfermaria os meus problemas estariam acabados, mas foi só então que eu me lembrei daquela maldita foto. Afinal, se a foto, que me mostrava em uma posição, digamos, _comprometedora,_ já era perigosa por si só, imagine só o que eu senti ao saber que aquela foto estava nas mãos de ninguém menos que Sirius Black... _Definitivamente, garota, a sua reputação está perdida..._ – foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar durante aquela noite, enquanto me revirava sob as cobertas.

Eu custei muito a dormir, de tão preocupada que estava com aquela maldita foto, e, quando pegava no sono, era para ter pesadelos com a escola inteira rindo de mim enquanto Sirius exibia uma foto enorme pela escola, e acordar alguns minutos depois, suando frio, para perceber que a lua ainda estava no céu, e que não havia acontecido nada. E assim, quando eu finalmente consegui pegar no sono e manter meus olhos bem fechados, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte. E o resultado disto tudo, Diário, é mais claro do que Veritasserum: Eu perdi a hora.

Para mim, acordar cedo sempre foi não só um hábito, mas quase uma filosofia de vida. Desde pequena eu sempre acordava quando ainda estava escuro, para poder ver o sol nascer. Naquele intervalo pacífico entre a noite e o dia, era a minha hora particular, onde eu estava sozinha e longe dos olhares de todos, e fazia o que bem entendia. Eram as ocasiões em que eu ia sorrateiramente ao quarto de Petúnia para brincar com suas bonecas bonitas que ela nunca me emprestava, era o tempo em que eu me debruçava na janela para ver as ruas, sempre tão movimentadas, vazias e pacíficas, onde o fraco brilho do sol que estava por surgir iluminava tudo apenas o suficiente para vislumbrar um vestígio das verdadeiras cores das coisas, dando um brilho quase mágico a tudo ao meu redor. Eram naqueles momentos que eu, mesmo sendo uma garota aparentemente normal, conseguia acreditar em magia. Para mim, acordar cedo, enquanto o sol ainda começava a surgir, era quase uma questão de honra, e eu me sentia como se tivesse "assassinado" metade do dia quando, seja por uma grande exaustão ou por motivos de doença, eu acabava acordando mais tarde.

Mas naquela manhã, quando acordei com os raios fortes do sol já alto nos meus olhos, eu não tive nem tempo de me sentir frustrada por ter acordado tão tarde, já que, quando abri os olhos, além dos raios de sol, dois olhos castanhos e redondos me fitavam em uma expressão preocupada, localizados a poucos centímetros de meu rosto. Reconhecendo aqueles olhos em uma fração de segundo, eu me sentei rapidamente na cama, assustada.

-Nicki, sua doida, não me assuste deste jeito! – eu disse, levando minha mão ao peito, respirando rapidamente. – você quase me matou do coração agora...

-Eu pensei é que você estava morta... – ela disse, ainda preocupada. – Você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando eu acordei sozinha, e vi você aqui, imóvel, parecendo um cadáver...

-E por que você não me acordou? – eu perguntei, coçando os olhos para espantar o sono. Só então eu fui reparar melhor no dormitório: Ele já estava vazio, com as camas arrumadas, e Nicki já se encontrava vestida ao meu lado.

-Você simplesmente não se mexia quando eu chamava... Eu pensei até em mandar o Angus atrás de você, mas ele estava fora... – ela disse, passando as mãos enluvadas pelos cabelos já com seu rabo de cavalo frouxo. – Mas depois de alguns minutos eu desisti, já que eu tinha que ir para as aulas...

-Espera aí! – eu disse, finalmente recobrando totalmente a minha consciência, e começando a estranhar a situação. – Você quer dizer que eu já perdi o café da manhã?

-Já está na hora do almoço, Lily... – Nicki disse, parecendo um tanto quanto desconcertada. – mas eu entendo que você tenha dormido por tanto tempo assim, já que você não deve ter dormido muito no fim-de-semana... – ela disse, com um tom culpado na voz.

-Mas é CLARO que eu não dormi direito! – se eu já estava irritada com o fato de eu ter dormido até o meio dia e ainda estar com sono, a simples menção do fim de semana já me deixava louca de raiva. E, só para piorar tudo, eu estava justamente falando com a causadora, mesmo que indiretamente, disto tudo. – COMO eu poderia dormir direito se uma CERTA AMIGA minha faz o favor de me meter em uma gigantesca encrenca, o que inclui passar UM DIA INTEIRO em Hogsmeade na companhia de um ser desperzível chamado Potter, me fazer DORMIR NA CAMA desta mesma criatura, para depois ter que ficar UM DIA INTEIRO cuidando deste mesmo ser, que estava QUASE MORRENDO LÁ! - eu já estava vermelha e berrava a plenos pulmões, e Nicki escutava tudo de cabeça baixa, sem falar nada. Assim que eu terminei, ela continuou em silêncio, de cabeça baixa.

-E VOCÊ NÃO DIZ NA... – o resto da frase ficou entalado na minha garganta, pois, ao erguer o rosto, eu pude o rosto de Nicki vermelho e inchado, com lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto.

-Pronto? Já acabou? – ela disse por fim, enxugando o rosto com a manga das vestes largas. Sem esperar por alguma resposta, ela continuou. – Você não precisava gritar comigo deste jeito para me deixar com remorsos, Lily... Eu vim aqui justamente para pedir desculpas... – ela disse, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – E- eu não imaginava que as conseqüências disto tudo iriam ser tão sérias... Eu nunca iria querer fazer nenhum mal a você, eu nunca iria desejar que nada de mal acontecesse à minha melhor amiga! Ai, Lily, você não tem idéia de como eu me senti arrependida depois que eu soube a que ponto tinha chegado a situação... Me desculpe! – esta última frase foi dita com tamanho sentimento que todo e qualquer ressentimento que eu estivesse alimentando contra ela desapareceu, e eu simplesmente a abracei, tendo que me conter para não chorar junto.

-Me desculpe por ter gritado com você também... – eu disse, também arrependida. – Eu exagerei...

-Não, você tinha razão, eu é que fui idiota... – ela me interrompeu, ainda limpando suas lágrimas com a manga. Nós ficamos abraçadas por alguns momentos, e, quando nos separamos, Nicki estava com as faces levemente vermelhas, seus olhos castanhos brilhando mais do que nunca.

-Mas pelo menos está tudo acabado agora... – ela disse, como quem me tranqüiliza, segurando as minhas mãos nas suas. – Agora você não deve nada a ninguém, e pode ficar tranqüila... – mal sabia ela o quanto estava errada...

-Nicki... – eu disse, ainda hesitante. – Você só sabe da metade da história... – e assim, como eu sempre faço, eu contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido, apenas omitindo conveniente algumas partes, como a do quase-beijo no campo de Hogsmeade, a pequena "crise existencial" que Potter tinha tido no dormitório seus delírios na Ala Hospitalar, e, quando terminei a minha narrativa, Nicki estava com uma cara indecifrável. E, logo em seguida, lágrimas tornaram a cair em seu rosto, mas não de choro, e sim de uma tentativa frustrada de conter o riso.

-Lily, mas que situação mais cômica, mais, mais... – ela iria enumerar mais sinônimos de "engraçado", mas, diante do meu olhar mortal, ela mudou seu tom de voz. – mais horrível... E o que você pretende fazer?

-Eu não sei ao certo Nicki... – eu respondi, transtornada. – Mas eu só sei de uma coisa: Eu _preciso _recuperar aquela foto! – ela simplesmente _não pode_ continuar nas mãos daquele, daquele... De Sirius Black.

-Mas Lily, não pode ser tão ruim assim, pelo menos a foto está com o Sirius...

-PELO MENOS A FOTO ESTÁ COM ELE? Você ficou louca? Eu não quero nem imaginar o que ele vai fazer com aquela foto!

-Mas Lílian não seja boba, ele nao faria nada para prejudicá-la...

-Minha reputação está arruinada! Você tem idéia do que Sirius Black poderia fazer com aquela foto? Eu preciso ter aquela foto em minhas mãos para destruí–la assim que eu puder...

-Mas Lily, nós estamos falando do Sirius, amigo que eu conheço a tempos, e, eu sei, tem um bom coração...

-Não, Nicki, nós estamos falando de SIRIUS BLACK, o Maroto, que sai com uma garota por semana, com a mente mais poluída do que o ar de um depósito de esterco de dragões! Eu nao quero nem imaginar o QUE ELE VAI FAZER COM AQUELA FOTO!

-Calma, nao fique tão nervosa...

-NAO TEM COMO NAO FICAR NERVOSA COM AQUELA FOTO NAS MAOS DELE!- eu gritei, para logo em seguida me arrepender. -Me desculpe, eu realmente estou nervosa... - e eu tornei a me largar em minha cama, abraçando meu travesseiro, como se, ao fechar meus olhos, eu descobrisse que tudo aquilo fora apenas um pesadelo, o fim de semana nao passasse de um sonho desagradável e eu pudesse voltar à minha vida normal, apenas tendo que me preocupar com os meus estudos e em ser criativa para dar detenções para Potter. Mas os minutos se passaram e, quando eu abri meus olhos, Nicki ainda tinha os olhos castanhos e redondos me fitando com curiosidade, e eu ainda me encontrava na mesma situação desesperadora. Ainda com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro eu fiquei por alguns momentos refletindo sobre a minha situação, e já estava quase chorando de pena de mim mesma pela confusao em que eu tinha me metido quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

-Bem, agora, o mal já está feito, e não tem mais como voltar atrás... - ela disse, com a voz firme, me repreendendo. - E não adianta mais ficar nervosa com isto... - com um movimento firme, ela me fez sentar, seus olhos redondos e castanhos me olhando com intensidade. - E só nos resta uma coisa a fazer: Agir. Se você se preocupa tanto com aquela foto, então vá recuperá-la! - ela disse, abrindo as cortinas da minha cama por inteiro, para deixar a luz do sol entrar em sua totalidade em minha cama, iluminando tudo melhor.

- Você tem razão... - eu disse, por fim, com um grande suspiro.

-E você pode contar comigo para ajudá-la... - Nicki disse, novamente estendendo sua mão enluvada para mim. - Se eu fui indiretamente responsável por isto, eu me sinto na obrigação de ajudar... Sem contar que será realmente divertido... - ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira que parecia desagradavelmente com o brilho dos olhos de Potter sempre que ele planejava algo.

-Me tranquiliza saber que desta vez você estará planejando algo ao meu lado, e não _contra mim_. - eu disse, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

-Ehm, mas agora, eu acho que estamos levemente em cima da hora para as aulas da tarde... - ela disse, olhando para seu pequeno relógio de pulso que estava escondido embaixo de suas luvas.- e o horário de almoço está quase no fim...

-É melhor eu me apressar então - eu disse, pulando da cama e começando a me arrumar.

Depois de mais ou menos uns quinze minutos nós duas descemos apressadas para o almoço, para encontrar os Marotos ainda sentados em seus lugares, conversando. Ou melhor, apenas três dos Marotos estavam lá. Logo que eu entrei no salão a ausência de Potter ficou clara para mim, como se uma parte importante do Salão estivesse faltando. Eu insisti para que nós nos sentássemos do outro lado da mesa, mas Nicki foi ainda mais insistente, e logo nós nos sentávamos ao lado dos Marotos.

-Bom tarde, Lily... - disse Remo, assim que nós nos sentamos. Sua aparência já estava ficando fraca por causa da Lua cheia que nao tardaria a chegar, mas ainda sim ele me encarava com um olhar curioso, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - Ou melhor, bom dia para você... Dormiu bem?  
Apesar de ser o mais responsável dos Marotos, com seu sarcasmo ele causava até mais efeito do que as travessuras espalhafatosas de seus colegas.

-Claro, meu amigo... Pelo menos, bem melhor do que noite passada...

-Eu ousaria dizer que eu compartilho o mesmo sentimento... - ele continuou, piscando.

-Mas eu ainda vou sentir falta dos gritos de vocês dois por ali... - interrompeu Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso.

-E eu vou sentir falta de uma oportunidade tão boa de apertar o seu pescoço enquanto você dormia... - eu disse entre os dentes, brandindo o meu garfo na frente de seu nariz, ao que ele apenas riu.

-Como você é doce... - ele acrescentou.

-Que eu saiba, era papel do Potter me atormentar... - eu disse, sarcástica. - Por falar nisto, onde ele está - eu perguntei, sem conseguir conter a minha curiosidade.

-Por que? Sentiu falta dele? - Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ele ficou na Ala Hospitalar... - Remo interrompeu o amigo, prevendo o perigo. - Madame Pomfrey ficou simplesmente histérica quando soube que ele quase tinha morrido, e fez questão que ele ficasse um dia descansando, sob observação...

-Mas como ele já está bem, pode receber visitas... - acrescentou Pedro, com a boca cheia de bife à milanesa.

-Como se eu quisesse visitá-lo... - eu murmurei para mim mesma. Como não estava com muita fome, eu logo me levantei da mesa, e Nicki me seguiu.

-Por que você não perguntou a ele se você poderia ter a foto de volta? - ela disse, com um olhar de censura.

-Como? Perguntar a ELE se a foto poderia ser devolvida assim? Há-há-há - eu disse, sarcástica. - Muito engraçado, você só pode estar brincando!

-Lily, eu estou falando sério... - ela disse, enquanto corríamos pelos corredores para pegar nossas mochilas antes que a aula começasse.

-Não custa nada - ela disse, teimosa. -Tente, pelo menos... Por que você complica tudo sempre?

-Eu não complico nada! - eu disse, cruzando os braços. - a vida é que complica as coisas para mim...  
Nicki até abriu a boca para responder, mas, neste exato momento a sineta tocou, e nós corremos em direção à sala de aula.

O dia que se seguiu pareceu passar realmente devagar, com as aulas se arrastando duas vezes mais devagar do que costumavam se arrastar, mas, finalmente, quando a última sineta tocou, nós duas pudemos finalmente nos dirigir ao Salão Comunal, aliviadas, e cada uma de nós pode se concentrar no que era importante: Os trabalhos atrasados de Nicki, e os meus planos para recuperar a foto. Assim, nós duas fomos nos sentar em volta de nossa mesa habitual, e, enquanto Nicki abria seus livros, eu apenas ficava olhando longamente para o lugar onde os Marotos costumam sentar, do outro lado do Salão Comunal da Grifinória: Naquele momento, Remo também parecia estar fazendo seus deveres, enquanto Sirius conversava com Pettigrew, ou melhor, Sirius apenas ficava se vangloriando de seus feitos, enquanto o garoto gordinho apenas comia sapos de chocolate, concordando com tudo o que o outro dizia. A ausência de Potter era evidente naquele momento, e eu não consegui deixar de me sentir estranha ao olhar para aquele canto da sala e não ver o tão conhecido cabelo bagunçado, os olhos Marotos e o sempre presente sorriso tão característico de Potter. Não que isto fizesse falta, é claro, eu NUNCA sentiria falta de uma coisa como ele, mas era simplesmente... Estanho o fato de eu não estar vendo meu desafeto onde ele sempre estava. Por alguns minutos eu fiquei imersa nestes pensamentos, até que a voz de Nicki me trouxe de volta à realidade.

-E então, você vai ou não vai perguntar a ele? – ela me perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

-Como? – eu perguntei, distraída, virando-me para encarar minha amiga. Como sempre, Nicki não estava apenas fazendo seu dever, mas fazendo outras coisas ao mesmo tempo, como sempre fazia. Com uma mão ela segurava sua pena malhada, escrevendo no pergaminho rapidamente, tomando um cuidado especial para não manchar suas luvas de tinta, com o livro ao seu lado, enquanto ela tinha a outra mão enluvada nas costas de seu gato magro e amarelado, Aquiles, e o fazia ronronar alto enquanto acariciava seu pelo curto. Eu realmente não conseguia descobrir como ela fazia carinho no gato, lia, escrevia e falava comigo ao mesmo tempo, sem perder a concentração em nenhuma de suas tarefas, mas há muito eu já desisti de tentar decifrar como funciona o cérebro da minha melhor amiga. Balançando a cabeça, ela repetiu.

-Afinal de contas, Lily, você não vai pedir a foto ao Sirius?

-Eu ainda acho que vai ser inútil... – eu resmunguei, balançando a cabeça.

-Mas não custa tentar... – ela continuou, enquanto escrevia mais um parágrafo de seu trabalho. – Quem sabe ele não devolve a foto?

-E quem sabe a Profa. Mc Gonagall não sai só de biquíni pelo castelo, cantando cantigas infantis? – eu rebati, sarcástica. – É algo como uma chance em um milhão!

-Mas como você pode saber que é impossível, já que você nunca conversou com ele? – ela perguntou, finalmente tirando os olhos do livro para me encarar.

-É simplesmente impossível ter uma conversa civilizada com um Maroto, principalmente com ele sendo o melhor amigo do Potter! – eu exclamei, batendo na mesa.

-Você só diz isto porque nunca conversou com eles... – ela disse, descansando sua pena, para olhar mais fundo ainda em meus olhos. – Sou amiga do Tiago desde que eu me entendo por gente, e conheço seus amigos muito bem... – ela fez uma pequena pausa, dirigindo seu olhar para a mesa dos Marotos. – E o Tiago e o Sirius não são os monstros que você quer fazer eles parecerem... Eles tem um bom coração, e são uma companhia realmente interessante...

-Sim, claro, depois de algumas doses de Whisky de Fogo concentrado eles podem ser realmente interessante...

-Eu não estou brincando, Lily, você pode até conseguir conversar com o Sirius se fizer um esforço...

-Sim, claro, Black pode ser uma companhia realmente interessante para as garotas que ele leva para "conversar" à noite... Talvez você esteja dizendo isto porque já foi "conversar" com ele... – eu adicionei, maldosamente, ao que minha amiga corou.

-Lily!- ela me repreendeu. – Agora você já está indo longe de mais! Se quiser ter aquela foto, pelo menos tente conversar, negociar... – Ela tornou a pegar sua pena e molha-la no tinteiro. - Afinal, antes de partir para a guerra, é melhor sempre tentar resolver tudo negociando... Como disse um general chinês, "A maior vitória é aquela que se ganha sem ao menos usar as armas..." – ela recitou.

Com um suspiro resignado, eu me levantei.

-Certo, você venceu. Eu vou até lá. – eu disse, por fim, enquanto me afastava. – Mas eu ainda acredito que isto não leve a nada... – eu murmurei para mim mesma, enquanto atravessava o Salão Comunal. Desistindo de tentar se concentrar em seu trabalho, Nicki apenas ficou me observando, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto os Marotos também olharam para mim quando eu me aproximei de sua mesa.

-Lily... – Sirius disse, fazendo uma mesura. – Mas que surpresa agradável... Eu e meu amigo Rabicho já vamos saindo, para deixar você e o Lobinho sozinhos por um momento...

-Eu quero falar com você, Bla... Sirius. – eu disse, com meu melhor tom autoritário de Monitora Chefe.

Pego de surpresa, o garoto ficou imóvel por alguns momentos, sem conseguir assimilar imediatamente a situação, mas logo ele recuperou a compostura.

-Mas claro, Lady Lílian... – ele disse, apontando para a poltrona vaga de Potter com um gesto largo. – O que leva uma dama delicada como você para nossos humildes domínios?

-Por acaso Potter pediu para você me irritar no lugar dele? – eu disse, minha voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Apesar de Potter ser o Mestre nesta arte, eu ouso dizer que você também está chegando perto...

-Tiago vai ficar feliz em saber que ele a deixa maluquinha, mas eu diria que não sou tão paciente quanto o meu amigo... Se eu fosse o interessado, eu já te agarrava antes que você pudesse dizer "seu cretino"...

Eu tive que me conter para não pular da cadeira e apertar o pescoço daquele garoto naquele mesmo instante, mas, prevendo o perigo, Remo, que tinha ficado em silêncio até aquele momento, interveio sabiamente, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, me segurando na cadeira.

-Mas, em todo caso, eu acho que não foi disso que você veio falar, não é? – ele disse, me lançando um olhar inquisidor, ao mesmo tempo que, lentamente, afrouxava o aperto em meus ombros.

-Tem razão... – eu disse, respirando fundo para me acalmar. Afinal, eu não poderia perder as estribeiras antes de uma negociação tão perigosa...

-Então, Sirius, vamos direto ao assunto... Você tirou uma foto minha ontem, certo?

-Sim.

-E, como era uma máquina instantânea, a foto já está revelada, certo?

-Sim.

-E... Você pode me dar aquela foto?

-Não.

-Por que não? – eu perguntei, já começando novamente a perder a paciência.

-Bem, a foto é minha... – ele disse, lentamente. – A máquina é minha, eu tirei a foto, e, até que alguém me prove o contrário, eu vou ficar com ela...

Com um suspiro raivoso, eu olhei na direção em que Nicki estava sentada com um olhar de "eu não disse?", ao que ela balançou a cabeça, e continuou com seu dever de casa.

-Mas o que você vai fazer com aquela foto? – eu perguntei, em mais uma tentativa desesperada.

-Ah, você não pode nem imaginar o leque de possibilidades... – ele disse, com um sorriso Maroto. – É uma foto tão bonita... Tão doce... Com certeza mais pessoas deveriam ver isto... – ele disse, distraidamente.

-Ah, você NÃO VAI MOSTRAR AQUILO DE JEITO NENHUM!- eu berrei, começando a ficar vermelha. Mas, longe de se intimidar, Sirius apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Senão o que? Eu não tenho medo dos seus gritos, e, mostrando uma foto, não estou fazendo nada contra os regulamentos... Que eu saiba, agora, quem está em condições de impor condições aqui sou eu... – ele disse, seus olhos cinzentos frios como gelo com um brilho perigoso. Mais do que nunca, neste momento, eu pude me lembrar claramente de que eu estava frente a frente com um Black.

Como nascida trouxa, eu não sabia muito bem sobre as famílias tradicionais, as chamadas "Sangue Puro", que se orgulhavam de só ter sangue bruxo correndo em suas veias, e desprezavam todos os outros como nós, nascidos trouxas, e mestiços, mas logo no primeiro ano eu fiquei sabendo da fama da família Black. No dia da seleção, quando Sirius Black foi para a Grifinória, um silêncio mortal se abateu sobre o salão. Ao perguntar para Nicki o que tinha acontecido, dias mais tarde, ela me explicou, com uma voz soturna, que a família Black era uma família de sangue puríssimo, com uma fortuna inestimável que era contra a entrada de nascidos trouxas e mestiços em Hogwarts. Diziam horrores sobre os Black: que eles eram cruéis, arrogantes e extremamente ambiciosos, e, principalmente, que eram todos bruxos das trevas, o perfeito modelo de Sonserinos. Aliás, a grande maioria dos Black iam para a Sonserina, apenas com raríssimas exceções.

Mas Sirius, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, se mostrou como sendo exatamente o contrário do que sua família demonstrava ser: Brincalhão e despreocupado, ele não nutria nenhum preconceito... Tirando uma aversão sem tamanho por sua família, e por Sonserinos em geral. Com 15 anos ele fugiu de casa, indo morar com o Potter, e seus pais o acolheram como a um filho.

Mas mesmo sendo diferente de sua família em muitos aspectos, ao ouvi-lo falar assim eu não pude me deixar de pensar nos olhos frios característicos da família e de seu jeito calmo e mais frio ainda de fazer chantagem... Mesmo que negasse, Sirius ainda era um Black.

Sabendo que se eu continuasse com aquela discussão as conseqüências poderiam ser não muito agradáveis, eu simplesmente virei as costas para o garoto, respirando fundo para tentar conter a raiva, e fui caminhando até o "meu" canto da sala, para tornar a me sentar. Nicki abriu a boca para perguntar se eu tinha me saído bem mas, ao ver o meu rosto, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

-Muito obrigada pelo conselho, Nicki... – eu disse com escárnio – eu realmente estava precisando de uma dose a mais de stress para resolver o meu problema...

-Mas é claro que não iria dar certo com você agindo daquele jeito... – ela disse, enquanto fechava os livros e juntava os pergaminhos. – você não pode exigir que ele lhe dê a foto, e sim pedir educadamente, até mesmo ser carinhosa com ele... Eu não digo que vai ser fácil – ela disse, ao ver meu olhar horrorizado. – mas você já está metida nesta situação, e não tem mais volta...

-Mas eu me recuso a falar com ele hoje! –eu disse, ainda bufando de raiva.

-Então converse com ele amanhã... – ela disse, calmamente, enquanto ainda acariciava os pelos de Aquiles. – Por falar nisto, você já terminou todos os seus deveres?

-Ao contrário de certas pessoas que eu conheço, ao invés de passar as noites em passagens secretas e armários de vassouras com o Michael, eu gosto de adiantar os meus trabalhos... Por falar nisto, como ele está?

-Bem... – ela disse, ainda corando um pouquinho. – Ele também estava com seus trabalhos um pouquinho atrasados, e nós escapamos por pouco do Filch na sexta-feira passada. Então, nós resolvemos esperar um pouquinho até sairmos de novo...

-Entendo... – eu disse, com um sorriso. – Mas agora, vamos dormir, senão eu vou acabar perdendo metade do dia de novo... – e assim, nós duas subimos para o dormitório.

Logo que chegamos lá em cima, as meninas ainda não tinham chegado, e nós pudemos nos preparar para dormir tranqüilamente. Apenas quando eu deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro é que eu me dei conta do quanto eu estava com sono, e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pegar você, Diário, para escrever, eu senti minhas pálpebras pesarem, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer boa noite para minha amiga, eu já estava dormindo.

No dia seguinte, apesar de ainda estar com muito sono, eu me levantei cedo, como de costume, e logo estava pronta para encarar mais um dia. Depois de ficar uns bons cinco minutos tentando acordar minha amiga, que parecia disposta a repetir o meu feito e dormir até o meio dia, nós duas finalmente descemos para o café da manhã. Eu já estava começando a ficar confiante de que este seria um dia perfeitamente normal, até que, ao chegar ao Salão Principal, eu me deparei com os Marotos em um canto da mesa da Grifinória, rindo e conversando como de costume. No mesmo instante eu me lembrei da foto, e todos os vestígios de fome que eu tinha desapareceram imediatamente. Para a minha grande infelicidade, Nicki nos fez sentar ao lado dos garotos. Remo nos cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e, assim que me sentei, notei que havia alguma coisa faltando. _Mas é claro, o Potter!_ eu pensei, chacoalhando minha cabeça. Eu não o vira desde que deixei a Ala Hospitalar...

-Por que Potter não está aqui? – eu perguntei, antes que pudesse me conter.

-Ele ainda está na Ala Hospitalar... – Remo respondeu, com a boca cheia de ovos mexidos. – Ele vai ser liberado hoje, mas como ele ainda está dormindo, Madame Pomfrey não quis acordá-lo...

-Por que, está sentindo saudades? – Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

-Claro que não... – eu rebati – só queria saber quando meu sossego iria acabar... – eu suspirei. –Ah, sim, e eu espero que você tenha reconsiderado a respeito da foto... – eu disse, tentando parecer mais suave. – afinal, eu não lhe fiz nenhum mal, e você não ganharia nada ficando com esta foto...

-Assim como eu não ganho nada se você ficar com a foto... – ele rebateu, tranqüilo.

-Ora, seu... – eu já ia começar a perder a paciência quando meu olhar encontrou o de Nicki, que , só mexendo os lábios, murmurou "seja carinhosa...". Com um suspiro resignado, eu rilhei os dentes, e me preparei para uma dos papéis mais humilhantes que eu iria desempenhar na minha vida.

-Siiiiiiiirius, por favor, eu lhe imploro... – eu disse, olhando para ele com a minha melhor das expressões de cachorrinho molhado. – Me dê aquela foto, e aí tudo vai ser esquecido, por favor, eu não fiz nenhum mal a você... – e, em um gesto impetuoso, eu me pendurei em seu pescoço, para ver se faria mais efeito. – Por favor, eu imploro...

Surpreso com as minhas atitudes, Sirius não falou nada de início, mas logo um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios.

-Quem diria que eu veria Lílian Evans, monitora severa e durona, me implorando alguma coisa...

-Você deve entender que eu estou desesperada... – eu sussurrei, meus olhos quase se enchendo de lágrimas. Algumas pessoas curiosas já tinham parado para observar a cena, o que me deixava em pior situação ainda, mas eu preferia enfrentar as línguas afiadas de Hogwarts falando que eu implorara algo a Sirius Black do que se dissessem que eu passava minhas noites na cama de Tiago Potter...

-Por favor... – eu juntei minhas mãos, como se estivesse rezando, ao que Sirius apenas riu.

-Ah, Lily, eu não sei... Esta foto tem um grande valor para mim, e eu não daria ela a você assim, de graça... – ele disse, e, antes que eu pudesse responder, a sineta tocou, nos chamando para as aulas.

Terça-feira era um dia conhecido (e temido) por todos os alunos da Grifinória pelo fato de que as primeiras aulas da manhã eram justamente Poções, e nós fomos correndo até as Masmorras, apertando as capas do uniforme contra nossos corpos para tentar amenizar o frio que imperava ali. Apesar de o ambiente das Masmorras não ser o melhor para se ficar, eu simpatizara com Poções desde a primeira aula, em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

O professor Slughorn, um senhor gordo e já encalvecendo, era um Sonserino, e portanto tinha o tão famoso preconceito contra nascidos trouxas como eu... Mas ao ver minha capacidade extraordinária de preparar poções, ele acabou engolindo todos os seus preconceitos, e me acolhendo como um de seus "protegidos".

Contrariando todas as regras de que os professores não deveriam ter favoritismos, Prof. Slughorn juntava um grupo do que ele julgava ser os melhores alunos, ou os com as famílias mais influentes, e organizava algumas festas ou reuniões. Eu normalmente estava ocupada de mais com os deveres da Monitoria para comparecer às reuniões e festinhas com freqüência.

Ele era pomposo, um pouco arrogante, isso eu não nego... Mas, sendo "protegida" dele ou não, eu não podia negar que ele era um excelente professor.

Naquele dia em especial, com a minha ansiedade, a sala não parecia estar tão fria, e eu lutava para conseguir prestar atenção no que o professor explicava quando eu senti que alguma coisa batia nas minhas costas de leve. Eu me virei rapidamente, e já ia passar uma bronca no engraçadinho que quisera me importunar no meio da aula quando eu me deparei com Remo, que me estendia um bilhetinho, discretamente.

QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ SUPLICAR PARA O SIRIUS?

Sem ousar me virar para trás, eu escrevi no verso do bilhete e o entreguei. E aqui está uma cópia (com feitiço de cola) todos de todos os bilhetinhos.

É por causa da foto...

MAS QUE FOTO? EU TENTEI PERGUNTAR ISTO PARA O SIRIUS, MAS ELE FICOU EVASIVO E MISTERIOSO...

Você não sabe?

EU ESTARIA PERGUNTANDO SE SOUBESSE? MAS AFINAL, O QUE HÁ COM ESTA TAL FOTO?

É uma longa história... Na manhã de Domingo, quando eu acordei na cama do Potter (OBS: rasgue este pedaço de papel assim que o ler) o Sirius tirou uma foto... E eu PRECISO recuperar aquela foto... E estava só tentando persuadi-lo...

ENTENDI... LILY, EU SINTO DIZER, MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ SERIAMENTE ENCRENCADA. O SIRIUS NÃO TINHA ME CONTADO NADA, E ELE DEVE ESTAR TRAMANDO ALGO PARA MANTER ALGO EM SEGREDO ASSIM...

Puxa, Remo, você sabe como me animar...

É PARA ISTO QUE SERVEM OS AMIGOS... MAS ENTÃO, VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PLANO PARA RECUPERAR A FOTO?

Por enquanto, a Nicki me convenceu a tentar as coisas na base do diálogo... Mas se isto não der certo (como eu tenho certeza que não vai dar), eu vou ter que partir para atitudes mais drásticas...

COMO POR EXEMPLO...?

Você pode me ajudar com isto!

EU?

Sim, você... você vai me ajudar, vai pegar aquela foto para mim hoje ainda!

LILY, EU NÃO SEI SE ISTO VAI DAR CERTO... O SIRIUS FICARIA FURIOSO SE DESCOBRISSE QUE EU PEGUEI A FOTO...

Por favor...

VOCÊ TEM CONSCIÊNCIA DE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PEDINDO PARA TRAIR UM AMIGO? EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ISTO COM ELE.

Mas você não vai estar fazendo nenhum mal a ele...

ASSIM COMO, PELO QUE EU VI, NÃO É UMA QUESTÃO DE EXTREMA NECESSIDADE... ELE AINDA NÃO AMEAÇOU FAZER NADA, E NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO NADA DE ERRADO POR ENQUANTO... SE AS COISAS FICAREM FEIAS, EU POSSO ATÉ AJUDAR, MAS ENQUANTO A FOTO ESTIVER SEGURA E ESCONDIDA, EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA. ESTA É A MINHA PALAVRA FINAL.

E assim, quando a aula acabou, nem mesmo o frio das masmorras era pior do que o vazio no meu estômago: nem mesmo Remo poderia me ajudar agora... O que significava que eu estava à mercê de Sirius Black.

O resto da manhã se arrastou exatamente como o dia anterior, e eu dei graças aos Dragões do Tempo quando fomos almoçar, e eu poderia tentar convencer Sirius novamente. Ignorando solenemente o purê de batatas e bife de panela que parecia apetitoso à minha frente, eu me dirigi para o lugar onde os três Marotos estavam sentados (Potter ainda não tinha chegado). Lançando a Remo um olhar gelado, eu me dirigi a Sirius.

-Sirius, você tem certeza que não mudou de idéia? – eu disse, com os olhos brilhando, suplicantes.

-Ah, Lily, você já está me enchendo com isto...

-Então é só me dar a foto que eu paro! – eu disse, esperançosa.

-Eu não... – ele disse. – é engraçado ver você assim, implorando...

-Não seja cruel, Sirius... – eu disse, juntando as mãos. – Por favor... Eu faço qualquer coisa...

-Qualquer coisa mesmo? – os olhos dele brilharam maliciosamente.

-Olhe lá o que você vai pedir... – eu disse, carrancuda.

-Você disse qualquer coisa mesmo?

-Sim, qualquer coisa... – eu disse, derrotada.

-Bem, aproveitando que o Pontas não está aqui, eu poderia pedir para você... – com um choque de horror eu vi um sorriso nada inocente se formar em seus lábios, mas logo ele pareceu mudar de idéia, para o m eu alívio. – Não sei não, acho que isto seria traição, você já está reservada... – eu ia protestar, dizendo que não era mercadoria para ser reservada, mas ele não me escutou. – Talvez eu possa... Não, é muito fácil, ou talveaz... – mas ele não pode completar seu pensamento, já que Dumbledore, o diretor da escola, se levantou para falar, e todos, inclusive Sirius, ficaram quietos.

-Como vocês todos sabem – ele disse, e sua voz potente reverberou por todo o Salão, aquietando os poucos que ainda falavam – o Halloween não está muito longe, e todos vocês conhecem o nosso tradicional banquete de Dia das Bruxas... – grande parte do Salão assentiu com a cabeça, e Pedro Pettigrew passou a mão pela barriga, babando só de imaginar as delícias servidas na ocasião.

-Mas, como alguns de vocês devem saber, este é um ano especial...

-Mas é claro! É o último ano que as garotas tem para observar minha beleza escultural... - disse Sirius, ao que Remo apenas balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Realmente, mesmo convivendo durante sete anos com o maroto, sua total ausência de modéstia ainda me surpreendia.

-... Hogwarts tem o orgulho de dizer que o nosso professor Slughorn completou 50 anos desde que começou a ensinar em Hogwarts... - ele continuou, com um sorriso no rosto, aparentemente sem ouvir o comentário de Sirius – e não há melhor maneira de comemorar uma ocasião assim do que com um baile!

Imediatamente o Salão Principal enxeu-se de ruídos: Hordas de garotas excitadas pela novidade já começavam a olhar esperançosas na direção dos garotos, Sirius principalmente. Mas logo Dumbledore recomeçou a falar e, relutantemente, todos foram se aquietando.

- Todos terão a oportunidade de participar do começo do baile... - os alunos do primeiro ano se entreolharam, agitados - Mas só será permitido permanecer no baile depois das nove horas e meia aos alunos acima do quarto ano. - imediatamente, os pequenos se aquietaram, fechando a cara.

Dumbledore ainda continuou a falar por mais alguns minutos, dizendo que deveríamos usar vestes a rigor e mais alguns avisos não tão importantes, mas a minha atenção foi totalmente desviada do diretor por Sirius, que cutucou as minhas costas.

-Eu já decidi a minha condição... - ele disse, com um sorriso que me fez estremecer. - Já que teremos um baile, eu quero que você...

-Não me diga que você quer que eu vá ao baile com você? - eu perguntei, incrédula.

-Nããão! - ele disse, seu sorriso se alargando mais. - Mas eu sei de alguém que ficaria muito feliz se fosse com você ao baile...

De repente um lampejo de compreensão passou por meu rosto, e mais do que nunca eu desejei ser uma completa tapada e não ter entendido a insinuação.

-Você não está querendo que eu vá ao baile com o Potter, não é? - ele não respondeu, mas o sorriso em seu rosto me dizia que eu tinha acertado.

-E esta é a minha palavra final. E então?

-Não faça perguntas cuja resposta você já sabe...- eu disse com frieza. - NÃO!

-Que pena... - ele disse, tentando parecer casual. - Então eu sei de bastante gente que ficaria realmente feliz em ver a foto... Mc Gonagall, por exemplo...

Sem agüentar mais, eu me levantei, tremendo de raiva, e saí correndo para o dormitório, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Como era de se esperar, no horário de almoço o dormitório estava vazio, e eu me joguei na minha cama, enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro e apenas fiquei lá, escutando as batidas aceleradas de meu coração e tentando me acalmar para pensar com clareza. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a pensar, a porta do dormitório se abriu e uma preocupadíssima Nicki entrou, correndo para me abraçar.

-Lily, o que houve? - ela disse, seus olhos castanhos arregalados em preocupação. - Você simplesmente saiu correndo no meio do discurso do Dumbledore, sem mais nem menos! - eu ergui a cabeça para encará-la. - O que aconteceu?

-Black... - foi tudo que eu pude dizer, tremendo de raiva. - você viu que ele estava para me dar uma condição para me devolver a foto...

-E ele fez alguma proposta indecente? - ela disse, com uma careta, quase que para conter o riso. - Isto seria bem típico dele.

-Pior... - eu respondi, me sentando na cama. - Pior do que me fazer uma proposta indecente, ele me fez uma proposta que me faria entrar em choque com todas as minhas convicções, como se eu fosse forçada a perder uma guerra cujas longas batalhas me custaram anos de saliva, paciência e gritos! Ele me pediu a pior coisa que alguém poderia me pedir. A coisa mais imrovável, mais horrível, mais...

-Pare de enrolar e me conte logo o que é!

-Ele me pediu para ir ao baile com o Potter. - eu pronunciei esta frase com uma nota de desespero na voz e esperava, no mínimo, uma demonstração de surpresa da parte de minha amiga. Mas, ao invés de ficar horrorizada, chocada ou até mesmo surpresa, ela teve a reação que eu menos esperava: Assim que eu termei de falar, ela caiu na risada.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez tanto barulho só por causa disto! - ela disse, entre as gargalhadas.

-SÓ ISTO? - se meus nervos já estavam à flor da pele depois do que Sirius tinha dito, ver minha melhor amiga rindo do meu desespero só aumentava minha raiva. - SÓ ISTO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DA TRAGÉDIA QUE É ISTO! ELE QUE QUE EU VÁ AO BAILE COM O _POTTER. _COMO ELE **_OUSA_** ATÉ MESMO PENSAR NISTO? COMO ELE **_OUSA_** PERGUNTAR ISTO PARA MIM?

-Lílian, acalme-se. - sem se impressionar com meus gritos, Nicki me repreendeu. -Você está fazendo tempestade em copo de suco de abóbora, e isto não vai levar a nada... É melhor você aceitar isto, não é tão ruim assim... Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que o Tiago não é uma má pessoa...?

-O mesmo número de vezes que eu já lhe provei que o Potter não presta...

-Mas a culpa não é do Tiago...

-Você tem razão, a culpa não é dele... - eu disse, rangendo os dentes. - a culpa é daquele maldito Sirius Black... Por causa daquela maldita foto... Por causa daquela maldita noite... Por causa daquela maldita aposta...

-Sem querer interromper a sua linha de pensamento, Lily... - ela disse, hesitante, temendo que eu perdesse o controle novamente. -Mas nossas aulas da tarde começam daqui a pouco...

Pouca coisa pode ser dita a respeito daquelas aulas da tarde. A única coisa que tinha mudado era a presença de Potter, que finalmente tinha recebido alta, e ser forçada a conviver com ele novamente só piorou o meu humor que já estava em um estado deplorável. Eu até perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu fui rude ou comecei a gritar com ele até mesmo sem motivo, mas nem mesmo gritar com Potter me fez sentir melhor. Encarar Sirius então, era pior ainda: sempre me lançando olhares marotos e tirando fotos com uma câmera imaginária, eu realmente não sei de onde eu tirei o auto controle para não esganá-lo naquela tarde. Assim que as aulas terminaram eu fui direto para o meu dormitório, esquecendo-me completamente do jantar, seguida de perto por Nicki, que ainda estava preocupada.

-Lily, você não devia ter gritado tanto com o Tiago, ele só deu um encontrão em você...

- Você sabe como eu estou nervosa, Nicki, e se você quer ter um corpo e uma mente sã, me deixe em paz! - eu disse, enquanto me jogava em minha cama e novamente enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro. - Eu estou em uma situação horrível, o que deixa o meu humor mais horrível ainda...

-E por acaso afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e ser rude com os outros não vai resolver muita coisa... - ela disse, e eu percebi que ela estava chegando ao limite de sua paciência. - Eu sei que você está em uma situação difícil, eu sei que você está mal humorada, mas pelo menos tente ser civilizada! Eu cansei de ficar a tarde inteira vendo você só fechando a cara, gritando com o Tiago e resmungando! Se você tanto quer aquela foto, então faça alguma coisa! - as palavras de minha amiga foram para mim como um jato de água fria em meu rosto. Eu tinha que admitir que estava agindo mal e de uma forma pueril, mas, longe de se esvair, minha raiva foi lentamente se canalizando para a ação.

-Você tem razão, me desculpe... - eu disse, balançando minha cabeça. - em todos os sentidos, você tem razão. - eu me levantei, e começei a andar de um lado para o outro. - Se eu não posso mudar os acontecimentos desastrosos do passado, me resta tentar consertar o futuro... E se os seus métodos de diálogo e negociação falharam, nós vamos ter que partir para a ação, e tomar atitudes mais... Drásticas. - eu disse, me virando para encarar minha amiga, que estava sentada em sua cama com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Você parece um general convocando sua tropa para a guerra, Lily... - ela disse simplesmente, sem poder conter um sorriso.

- E é isto mesmo! - eu disse com um sorriso vitorioso. - Agora é guerra! Eu oficialmente declaro guerra a Sirius Black! - Eu brandi uma espada imaginária no ar, fazendo minha amiga rir. - E já que ele não nos dá a foto por bem, ele vai dar por mal... - eu disse, coçando meu queixo.

-Este seu olhar está me assustando, Lily... - Nicki disse, mordendo os lábios.

-E só nos resta uma única alternativa: Nós vamos entrar no quarto dos garotos e pegar aquela foto.

-Lily você está doida? Nós estaríamos violando um monte de regras!- ao ouvir minha amiga dizer isto, eu não pude deixar de rir. Normalmente era Nicki quem gostava de fazer loucuras e eu, a Monitora Chefe, que deveria estar atentando para as regras, mas, naquelas circunstâncias, eu pensei que não houvesse mais nenhuma alternativa.

-Eu acho que já quebrei todas as regras da escola neste fim de semana... - eu disse, balançando a cabeça. - e quebrar mais algumas não vai fazer diferença.

-Céus, Lily, você está falando igual ao Tiago! - ela disse, rindo.

Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto.

-Eu acho que ando passando muito tempo com ele... Mas agora vamos aproveitar que eles estão jantando, e podemos voltar para o dormitório com a foto antes que eles percebam o que aconteceu. - e assim, corajosas e confiantes, nós duas saímos do nosso dormitório e fomos o mais sorrateiramente possível até o quarto dos Marotos...

E não tínhamos nem idéia do tamanho da encrenca em que nós estávamos nos metendo.

N/A: Eu sou má, não é? Parar na parte mais interessante... Mas se eu continuasse, vocês estariam esperando mais ainda! Me desculpem, me desculpem meeeeeeeeeeesmo pela minha demora... Vocês não tem idéia do sacrifício que foi postar hoje... (musiquinha de Indiana Jones ao fundo) Passando por lição de casa por fazer, um Mircosoft Word que se rebelou contra mim, um irmão querendo usar o PC, trabalhos e mais trabalhos, finalmente eu consigo postar... (para musiquinha do Indiana Jones) E agora, as dedicatórias...

Primeiro para a Nicki, que me acompanhou na fic desde o primeiro capítulo, e só está fazendo a festa de aniversário dela agora... (presenti pra vc!)

Depois pra Julia, que me encheu o saco para eu atualizar, agradeçam a ela!

E ainda pra Yoyo, com as super-mega-gigantescas conversas de telefone, Estou super feliz por você (você sabe por que, né... hihihihi)

Agora, a "polêmica" deste capítlo, que na verdade são duas.

1)- O que vocês acham de SBs? (Sirius Bellatrix)

2)- Vocês acham que seria melhor reescrever os primeiros capítulos? Obviamente isto não interferiria no andamento normal da fic, ou seja, eu não deixaria de atualizar só para poder reescrever, mas até eu estou achando que os primeiros capítulos ficaram uma droga...

Ufa, acho que agora já estou falando de mais... Eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, juro que vou...

Agora, só tenho um pedido a fazer... Rewiews! heheheh...

Um grande beijo a todos, obrigado pela paciência!

Lily Dragon


	16. Desastre Fotográfico

N/A: (autora faz uma "dança da felicidade", ou seja, fica pulando feito uma doida em volta do escritório, enquanto olha para a tela do computador) Eu não acredito, vocês ainda estão aqui! Sério, vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz em ver que vocês gostaram... Para vocês terem uma idéia, vocês estão fazendo uma garota que só teve duas horas de sono na noite passada se sentar em frente ao pc e pular de alegria... Como eu estou feliz! Opa, agora, voltando ao "normal"...

Tiago: Normal? Desde quando VOCÊ é normal?

Autora: Tiago Potter! Por que será que eu não estou surpresa... ¬¬'' Eu já estava até sentindo falta dos personagens... Mas desembucha logo, o que você quer?

T: Bem, primeiro eu queria dizer que ainda estou vivo e não morri, já que uma CERTA AUTORA me deixou na pindaíba por UM CAPÍTULO INTEIRO! Como você OUSA deixar a Lilyzinha do meu coração por mais de 24 horas sem mim?

A: Aiai, eu mereço... Eu te deixei na pindaíba para não estressar a Lily mais ainda... E porque a sua ausência vai ser importante!

T: Primeiro me deixa doente, depois some comigo... Alguém já lhe disse que você é cruel?

A: Vamos ver... Você, a Lily, as minhas amigas, o meu irmãozinho, a minha mãe, o meu pai, alguns meninos da minha sala, as pessoas queridas, amadas, idolatradas, salve, salve que comentam...

T: Certo, certo... Ah, sim, e tem mais uma outra coisinha... (os olhos de Tiago adquirem O Brilho Perigoso...)

A: Oh-oh, aí vem encrenca...

T: Eu queria pedir para ler este capítulo antes... Sabe como é que é, você demora ERAS para atualizar, e eu não me agüento de curiosidade...

A: (fica toda vermelha) Você tem razão... Mas eu não vou deixar você ler, não... É segredo!

T: NÃÃÃÃO! Não seja egoísta, imagine o número de pessoas que estão esperando por uma atualização!

A: Mas eu sei um jeito de deixar você ler rápido sem ser injusta com todos...

T: Como?

A:Atualizando mais rápido! (uau, atualizações rápidas, que coisa mais desconhecida... :P ) Aí é só você entrar no site e ler!

T: Fará bem para todos nós...

A: Pois é, eu não sou tããão má assim!

T: Mas espere aí! Eu sou bruxo, e como vou conseguir acessar a Internet se não tenho computador?

A: Aí já não é problema meu... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

T: (para os leitores) Ela ficaria tão bem na Sonserina... Mas não adianta discutir com psicóticas, então vamos para as...

Rewiews:

Kanako Sumeragi: Quanto à demora para postar, eu só posso dizer que você está certa e pedir desculpas... (ajoelha-se diante de Kanako) Me descuuuuuulpee! Ah, e sobre a Nicki, ela gosta de fazer experiências estranhas, sim, mas a Lily só ainda não mencionou isto no diário... Você pode ter certeza que isto vai aparecer depois.

Ysa: EU AMO REWIEWS GIGANTESCAS! (se pendura no pescoço de Ysa até ela começar a ficar sem ar) Opa, desculpe... Sobre a ação, pode acreditar, virá toda neste capítulo... Eu só tive que preparar o "cenário" para as coisas acontecerem, e pode ter certeza que cabeças vão rolar...

Pikena: Eu sempre amo as suas rewiews! Ah, sim, eu sei que eu fui má ao parar o capítulo bem ali, mas eu seria mais má ainda se ficasse mais tempo sem atualizar!

Julia: Você tem razão, Jule... Mas neste capítulo eu vou compensar tudo, tudo mesmo, com um monte de ação... Um beijão pra você, minha grande, grande migona!

Quel: Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! Pelo menos eu não vou ser tão má e postar este capítulo mais rápido...

Juliana Montez: Amei de mais, de mais a sua rewiew! Ela foi tão grande! (olhinhos brilhantes) Bem que poderia ser assim todas às vezes! E você pode ter certeza que o Sirius vai tomar muitas precauções com a foto, e que os eventos no dormitório masculino vão ser realmente... Desastrosos! Sobre você ter pena da Nicki, eu estava no ápice da minha "crise"quando escrevi isto, e acho que levei tudo muito pro lado emocional naquela parte... É o que dão estas variações de humor... XDDD E eu também senti muita falta do Tiago, e só deixei ele lá trancado porque era realmente preciso... Você vai entender logo no início do capítulo.

Jub-chan: A Lily estava dramática mesmo (eu tenho certeza que ela estava na TPM, como eu quando escrevi... XPP ) Mas isto é culpa da minha pequena "crise"... E, realmente, deste capítulo vocês podem esperar muita, muita ação... (dá sorriso maroto)

Amy L. Black: Não, não, eu não estava pensando em colocar o Sirius e a Bellatrix para irem ao baile juntos, é parar outra coisa que eu perguntei suas opiniões... E você acertou no ponto da armação, mas não vai ter muito a ver com a Bellatrix, ou melhor, não da maneira qe você estava pensando...

Alexandra: Isso, isso! Vamos chegar no colégio e acabar com isso! (zuera, zuera...) Thanks for writing to me! Semana de Estudos apavoraaaaaaa! Viva a guerra de Desodorante!

Layla: Isto é um ponto a ser considerado... Mas os acontecimentos tomam um outro rumo... (talvez eu possa usar a idéia da dívida depois, obrigada pela sugestão!)

Euzinha: (autora faz uma reverência) Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Só me desculpe pelo último capítulo, meio "sem sal nem açúcar", mas este promete muuuuuuuuita ação...

Kryka: Você está certa, o capítulo ficou meio frouxo... Mas mesmo assim ele foi necessário para que vocês possam entender o que vai acontecer agora... ( o Potter faz falta, não faz?) Na verdade, este capítulo e o anterior era para ser um capítulo só, mas eu tive que cortar no meio ou eu ia demorar mais ainda...) E não tenha medo de criticar, não! Eu juro que não vou te morder... (só se eu estiver com fome ou na TPM... Mas aí é outro caso XDDD) É até bom saber o que eu estou fazendo de errado para poder melhorar! Mas eu acho que este capítulo vai até extrapolar em ação...

Nicki: Thanksssss... Te amo de mais, menina! Eu também espero q a gente possa se reunir mais vezes pra fazer zona... (se for igual a que a gente fez na S.E., melhor ainda!) Como é que é mesmo? Ah sim, a Kevina Douglasa Dioga Juareza Mariane Cirino dos Santos Hardy Júnior Werwitzki Rainha... huauhauhauhuahuahauhauh

Yoyo: (ou melhor, Vy...) IEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII! Finalmente você comentou... Espero que você goste deste capítulo, já que uma parte das idéias foram contribuição sua... Grandes beijor pra você e pras MG!

»»JuJuKa««: Calma, não morra, porque no Além não devem ter computadores para você continuar lendo... XDDD Hehehe... Obrigada mesmo, você salvou o meu dia com a sua rewiew! E não se preocupe quanto a empolgação, eu adoro rewiews grandes!

Alexandra Malfoy/Lettycia Potter: (é isso aí mesmo, né?) &autora desmaia ao ver o tamanho da rewiew& UMA REWIEW GRANDE! EU AMO REWIEWS GRANDES! E, por mim, você pode escrever um torá, um alcorão e duas bíblias juntas de rewiew que eu ficaria feliz... Muito obrigada pelos conselhos, agora eu estou melhor, sim! E, pode ter certeza de que, enquanto eu estiver deixando vocês felizes, eu vou continuar a escrever, nem que seja em um PC de manivela no fim do mundo! (trágica, não? Eu acho que sou assim mesmo...) Ah, sim, sobre o Lupin, eu amo ele de paixão, mas como é um diário da Lily, se o Remo não está envolvido na "trama principal" do capítulo, ela não fala muito sobre ele... Mas eu te garanto que ele vai ser importante nos próximos capítulos, sim...

Isa: Olha, quando eu perguntei de SBs era só a opinião, eu realmente não acredito que os dois possam ter uma relação "normal"... Eu queria mais saber a opinião de vocês, mesmo...

15 – Um desastre Fotográfico.

Normalmente, quando fazemos algo proibido, temos uma estranha sensação de euforia. Talvez seja a tão conhecida adrenalina em nosso sangue, ou talvez até mesmo a consciência de que estamos quebrando as regras que os mais velhos ou mais poderosos nos impõe, mas o fato é que muitas pessoas parecem ser até mesmo viciadas neste tipo de sensação... E os Marotos são o exemplo vivo disto. Mas quando eu estava prestes a entrar no Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo ano, junto com a minha melhor amiga, eu sabia que estava fazendo algo errado e proibido, quebrando regras e mais regras da escola, mas nem mesmo toda a adrenalina que pulsava em meu sangue podia me dar qualquer sinal de euforia ou excitamento... Pelo contrário, o medo de falhar ou a vergonha de ser descoberta sobrepunham qualquer emoção que eu poderia ter ao fazer algo de errado... Principalmente tratando-se da Monitora Chefe, que deveria estar dando o exemplo!

E, convenhamos Diário, que boa monitora eu estava sendo: Dormindo na cama de meninos, matando aulas para dormir e confabulando para invadir um dormitório masculino e roubar algo de um aluno, entre muitas outras coisas. Eu realmente não sei como Mc Gonagall ainda não me tirou do cargo por incompetência... Mas consciência pesada não adianta mais nada agora, já que eu acabei pagando caro do mesmo jeito, então não me resta mais nada a fazer, a não ser relatar minuciosamente tudo o que me aconteceu:

Voltemos então àquela hora macabra, quando eu estava prestes a invadir o dormitório masculino para tentar roubar uma foto que estava em posse de Sirius Black, que era, digamos... _Incriminadora_. Consumida pelo medo de que Sirius fosse mostrar a foto a alguém e que a notícia do que tinha acontecido na noite de sábado para domingo se espalhasse, só quando desci as escadas do dormitório feminino é que eu percebi um pequeno furo no nosso plano: Como, pelos dragões da Montanha, duas meninas iam passar despercebidas nas escadas que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos, com o Salão Comunal lotado de alunos, já que todos estavam no salão Comunal terminando seus deveres de casa? Eu me virei para expressar a dúvida para minha amiga, mas, ao que parece, Nicki tinha lido a dúvida em meus olhos, ao que ela sussurrou:

Eu também percebi que nós não iríamos passar despercebidas subindo aquelas escadas... Pelo menos uma de nós tem um cérebro... –ela deu um de seus sorrisos misteriosos que tanto me deixavam nervosa – Eu andei testando um feitiço de invisibilidade por estas semanas...

Você ainda continua com esta mania, Nicki? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça. – Talvez agora você esteja usando o Michael como cobaia ao invés de me fazer sofrer... – e eu dei um sorriso nervoso, ao me lembrar das experiências bizarras que eu já tinha passado com minha amiga:

Desde que conheci minha melhor amiga, ela constantemente reclamava que os feitiços já inventados eram insuficientes e nada práticos para tudo o que ela queria fazer... E portanto, ela se esforçava ao máximo para inventar os feitiços que lhe conviessem, o que variava desde um feitiço para amarrar sapatos até para transformar o nariz de um cavalo em uma agulha gigante... E o mais assombroso é que, na maioria das vezes, seus feitiços funcionavam. Mesmo que Nicki fosse um desastre total para voar com vassouras ou fosse perseguida a tapas todas as aulas pelo professor de Herbologia por acabar queimando uma planta rara, Nicki era um gênio em feitiços e transfiguração, além de ter uma determinação de ferro e uma teimosia desenfreada que me assustava. Ela estudava avidamente os livros de latim disponíveis em Hogwarts, chegando até a comprar livros trouxas sobre a língua, para aprender o que ela chamava de "língua das varinhas".

Desde antes do primeiro ano ela já pegava a varinha de seu irmão mais velho para tentar encantar objetos e "achar" feitiços para facilitar sua vida. O único detalhe, segundo ela, era a dificuldade eminente de achar contra feitiços antes que os pais dela chegassem em casa...

Mas, quando entrou em Hogwarts e começou a aprender Magia em sí, seus feitiços iam ficando cada vez mais complexos, e nosso dormitório passou a ser seu pequeno laboratório de experiências: Eu passava muitas noites insones observando enquanto minha amiga começava a criar hologramas cada vez mais perfeitos: Primeiro figuras simples, como cópias toscas de meias e pedaços de madeira, até o dia em que eu a vi conjurar a belíssima figura de um unicórnio em tamanho natural no meio do nosso dormitório... No início ela distorceu o feitiço "lumus"para poder criar figuras de luz e manipular suas formas, até que ela começou a adicionar cores e movimento nas luzes. Logo ela estava fazendo figuras em três dimensões, até que, no sexto ano, ela conseguira fazer figuras sólidas, aperfeiçoando cada vez mais suas artes.No momento, ela estava estudando anatomia furiosamente, para tentar fazer as figuras sólidas que ela criava se movimentarem, e estava obtendo cada vez mais êxito...

Além dos hologramas que criava, como eu já disse, Nicki tinha uma paixão especial por inventar novo feitiços e encantamentos, e tinha cada vez mais sucesso no que fazia. Mas ainda sim, eu não conseguia confiar inteiramente nas experiências de minha amiga: Quando ela precisava de cobaias para seus experimentos ela costumava experimentar em si mesma, mas, quando isto não era possível, ela me enfeitiçava enquanto eu dormia, ou acabava me convencendo a participar de suas experiências: Memórias das vezes em que ela fora parar na Enfermaria por causa de seus experimentos me espantava: Eu nunca me esquecerei da vez em que ela tentou conjurar um dragão que cuspisse fogo, mas só conseguiu tocar fogo no nosso dormitório... Realmente, acordar de um pesadelo com Potter para ver suas cortinas pegando fogo é uma experiência, digamos... Inesquecível.

Mas, voltando para aquela noite desastrosa, eu estava realmente insegura quanto à eficiência do feitiço, então eu resolvi saber de mais detalhes:

O quão longe você já foi com este feitiço?

Bem, eu inventei ele a partir de um fio que eu roubei da capa de Tiago, para ambientar as portas das passagens em que eu ficava com o Michael na parede, para elas passarem despercebidas... – ela disse, corando um pouco. – Eu já tentei uma vez testar no Aquiles, mas ele estava muito arisco quando eu tentei enfeitiçá-lo...

Nicki, você tem certeza que isto vai funcionar? – eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sério, Lily, nós temos mais ou menos noventa e nove por cento de chances de dar certo... – mas, diante de meu olhar inquisidor, ela ficou menos confiante. – Ok, ok, eu também testei em alguns ratos que o Aquiles estava tentando pegar e eles desapareceram por alguns minutos, e, definitivamente, nós não estamos em condições de escolher... Ou você prefere ir com a cara e a coragem lá para cima? – ela disse, exasperada.

Tudo bem, pode tentar... – eu disse, não querendo discutir mais. –Mas se algumas coisa der errado...

Eu não me responsabilizo por perdas e danos... – ela recitou, e, antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela sacou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço em mim, para logo em seguida jogar o feitiço em si mesma. Por um momento eu achei que o feitiço estava funcionando: de fato, eu olhei para o meu braço e ele tinha desaparecido, mas, realmente, foi só por um instante. Logo em seguida meu braço reapareceu, e desapareceu de novo, para tornar a reaparecer. Nicki não tinha nos deixado invisíveis – ela tinha nos deixado piscando! Parecendo mais com bizarras luzinhas de natal do que qualquer outra coisa, só o olhar piscante que lancei a Nicki a fez tremer.

Droga, acho que não deu certo...

Excelente, Einstein, que bom que você percebeu... – eu respondi com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Quem é Einstein? – mesmo em circunstâncias tão estanhas, ela não perdia sua insistente curiosidade em referências ao mundo trouxa.

Ah, esquece... Mas e agora, o que fazemos? – eu disse, minha voz começando a se elevar. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de proibido naquela hora que merecesse atenção, mas, realmente, é difícil não notar quando duas pessoas estão literalmente piscando no meio do salão comunal. Alguns curiosos já começavam a se virar em nossa direção, e eu me virei para minha melhor amiga, começando a perder a paciência.

Ótimo... Você nos meteu nesta situação, agora você é quem vai nos tirar dessa...

Eu? Por acaso foi MINHA a idéia de invadir o ... – ela ia prosseguir, mas ao ver as pessoas que nos observavam, ela engoliu em seco - De fazer isto? – ela disse, na defensiva.

Não importa quem começou, faça alguma coisa!

Mas o que?

Sei lá, você é quem é o gênio criativo!

Mas eu preciso de tempo!

Nicki, PELOS DRAGÕES DA MONTANHA, NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI PISCANDO, E VOCÊ AINDA OUSA ME DIZER QUE PRECISA DE TEMPO!- mas, ao invés de se ficar chateada com meus gritos medonhos, pareceu fazer-se luz na cabeça de minha amiga.

Isso... Dragões... – ela disse, imersa em pensamentos. E logo, ignorando completamente minha expressão perplexa, ela começou a murmurar consigo mesmo, totalmente concentrada.

Eu ainda não tentei isto, pode ser que dê certo, mas não sei, qualquer coisa é melhor do que, depois as conseqüências não vão dar, ele vai... ISSO!

E, erguendo a varinha novamente, ela proferiu uma série de encantamentos furiosamente, atraindo ainda mais olhares de curiosos. Por um momento, ela se calou, e nada aconteceu. Eu já ia começar a gritar com ela por ter chamado mais atenção para nós duas, quando toda e qualquer palavra que estivesse entalada em minha garganta sumiu: Diante de mim, a menos de dois metros de distância de onde nós estávamos, estava parado um enorme dragão cor-de-rosa com bolinhas roxas, cantando musiquinhas infantis com uma voz fanha, e volta e meia expelindo bolhas multicoloridas ao invés de fogo. Longe de ser assustador ou medonho, o dragão me lembrou estranhamente do coelho em que Snape fora transformado no trem... Mas, mesmo não metendo medo, ver um dragão de quatro metros de altura cantando canções infantis era tudo, menos comum, e todas as pessoas no Salão Comunal, sem exceção, viraram-se para olhar a criatura. Eu também estava fitando a criatura, boquiaberta, quando eu senti um forte puxão em meu braço, perdendo meu equilíbrio e quase dando de cara com o chão, e, antes que pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Nicki estava me puxando escada a cima, e eu também desatei a correr. Mas, mesmo estando sem fôlego, eu ainda tinha coisas a perguntar:

O que exatamente foi isto? – eu perguntei, ofegante pela corrida. Ao ouvir o comentário, ela ficou vermelha.

Bem... Lembra quando eu fui na sua casa e estava passando um desenho animado estranho na TV de um dragão roxo de pelúcia aterrorizante ficava cantando... O Barny, ou uma coisa assim...

O Barney! – eu disse, batendo com a mão em minha testa. – Você fez aquela coisa inspirada no... Barney! – Nicki ficou ainda mais vermelha. Ela ia responder quando nós chegamos na porta do dormitório do sétimo ano, e, quando íamos abrir a porta, alguém a abriu por dentro, nos prensando entre a porta e a parede.

Um dragão! Um dragão! – nós ouvimos Pedro Pettigrew exclamar, excitadíssimo. – Eu não acredito, um dragão na escola! – e ele saiu correndo, nos deixando petrificadas, amassadas e doloridas atrás da porta.

Ufa... Que sorte que ele não nos viu... – disse Nicki, enquanto entrávamos rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

Que sorte mesmo... – eu disse, com sarcasmo. – Que sorte que o seu feitiço de invisibilidade não deu certo, que sorte que nós ficamos, e ainda estamos piscando, que sorte que tem um dragão inspirado no Barney cantando aquela musiquinha irritante a altos brados, que sorte que nós fomos prensadas contra a porta... Francamente, Nicki, se estivéssemos com sorte, nada disto estaria acontecendo! – eu disse, começando a erguer a voz.

Ah, Lily, eu não acredito que você ainda vai ficar reclamando em uma hora como esta! – ela disse, chateada. – Pelo menos nós chagamos aqui, não importa como, então pare de reclamar e vamos procurar de uma vez esta maldita foto e acabar logo com isto! – ela disse, perdendo a paciência.

Me desculpe, você sabe que eu fico assim quando estou nervosa... – eu me justifiquei, enquanto me dirigia até a cama que eu reconheci como sendo a de Sirius, e nós duas começamos a procurar: Tomando cuidado para não desordenar as coisas nem deixar qualquer sinal de que algum estranho tinha entrado lá, nós começamos a procurar, primeiro nos lugares mais óbvios, como embaixo do travesseiro e na mochila de escola, mas, ao não encontrarmos a maldita foto nós começamos a revirar os bolsos de suas vestes e atrás de seus pôsteres, mas sem sucesso. Eu já estava começando a entrar em pânico, quando, Nicki quebrou o silêncio:

Lily, você tem idéia de onde o Sirius está agora? – ela perguntou, temerosa.

Nisto eu pensei, Nicki... – eu disse, aliviada. – se ele ainda não foi expulso do time, ele está no treino de quadribol agora, nós não precisamos nos preocupar...

E- eu não teria tanta certeza disso se eu fosse você... – ela disse, sua respiração se acelerando.

Como assim? – eu perguntei, já temendo o pior.

Nós estamos em outubro, e os treinos da Grifinória, se eu não me engando, só começam depois do dia das bruxas... – ela disse, e eu me virei rapidamente, para ver que Nicki segurara as vestes de quadribol da Grifinória de Sirius, pálida como um fantasma. – Ou seja, ele pode chegar aqui a qualquer minuto...

Apavorada, eu me levantei e puxei Nicki pela mão, e nós já estávamos caminhando em direção à porta quando ela se abriu abruptamente, e ninguém menos que Sirius Black entrou no dormitório, e isto seria o flagrante do ano, se Sirius não estivesse... Acompanhado. Na verdade, ele estava de costas para a porta quando ele a abriu, e ele beijava ardentemente uma garota, conduzindo-a enquanto caminhava a passos trôpegos pelo dormitório.

Sem pestanejar, nós duas pulamos para dentro da cama mais próxima e fechamos as cortinas, assustadas, suando frio e torcendo para nem Sirius nem a garota nos notarem, mas eles pareciam estar totalmente entretidos, já que eles não perceberam as duas garotas no dormitório quando entraram.

Prendendo a respiração com medo que esta pudesse nos denunciar, eu entreabri as cortinas para ver se Sirius não tinha percebido nada, mas meus olhos vagaram para a garota, cujas feições e cabelos não me eram estranhos... Não... – eu pensei, quando pude notar quem era. – Não é verdade, isto simplesmente não pode ser verdade... – eu me recusava a acreditar no que estava vendo, eu simplesmente me recusava a acreditar... De fato, Diário, a cena que eu estava vendo parecia surreal: diante de meus olhos, Ludmilla Collins estava literalmente se agarrando com Sirius Black, e caminhava colada a ele lentamente na direção da cama de Sirius, ao lado da cama em que estávamos.

Eu sei, Diário, que Ludi não é nenhuma santa e que, como Petúnia costuma dizer "passou o rodo" nos meninos mais velhos dos anos anteriores, mas, desde que se apaixonara por um trouxa ela só falava de seu namorado no dormitório, e nunca nem ao menos cogitara a possibilidade de traí-lo! Como, como Ludmilla Collins poderia estar de repente se agarrando com Sirius Black, o mais Don Juan dos Marotos, com quem ela jurara não sair depois que ela fora vítima de uma das "brincadeiras"dos Marotos? E, de fato, Diário, de todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto que os Marotos já fizeram, aquela foi a pior de todas:

Um dia, no nosso segundo ano em Hogwarts, Sirius estava realmente frustrado com a vida, sozinho no Salão Comunal em um Sábado: Remo, conforme eu descobri depois, estava na Enfermaria e Potter estava no treino de quadribol: Sirius não tinha sido aceito no time ainda por seu mau comportamento, e Pettigrew estava assistindo ao treino de Potter. Assim, sozinho e entediado, ele resolveu que o Salão Comunal estava vazio de mais, e quis aprontar alguma confusão para "animar" o dia... Eu me lembro muito bem da cena, já que eu e Nicki estávamos fazendo um trabalho em uma mesa perto da mesa das meninas, e eu me lembro nitidamente quando Sirius veio sorrateiramente até aonde as mochilas das meninas estavam, e foi direto na bolsa de Ludmilla, onde ele achou um absorvente. Assim que viu o objeto, ele saiu correndo e berrando OLHEM O QUE ELA USA para a Grifinória inteira, e humilhando a garota totalmente, sem nenhuma razão. Ela ficou furiosa e, imersa em lágrimas, ela ficou sem sair do dormitório por três dias, e apenas sobreviveu porque as amigas lhe traziam comida. Os anos passaram e ela chegou a perdoar Sirius pela brincadeira e ter um relacionamento cordial com ele, mas ela ainda guarda um certo ressentimento pelo Maroto, e afirmava categoricamente que ela não queria nada com o Maroto, por mais que ele insistisse.

Ou seja, Diário, se somente a idéia que Ludmilla Collins tivesse apagado todo o ressentimento do dia para noite já era absurda, com o namorado dela, a cena diante de meus olhos se tornava totalmente impossível. Mas, ainda sim, a garota que estava com Sirius era inegavelmente Ludmilla. Eu ainda estava tentando ter certeza que era ela quando ambos caíram na cama de Sirius, e eu realmente não agüentei mais olhar, e me joguei na cama.

Eu não acredito que me meti em mais esta situação... – eu sussurrei, ainda com medo de ser notada.

Realmente, Lily, você tem uma sorte incrível... – ela disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Nicki, definitivamente, esta não é uma hora para rir... Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que, depois de tanta encrenca, tantas provações e tanto sofrimento eu ainda tenho que agüentar ficar presa em uma cama enquanto Sirius Black e Ludmilla Collins ficam se agarrando na cama ao lado...

QUEM?- ela gritou, mas eu tapei sua boca, abafando o som. – Quem? –ela sussurrou, como que para pedir desculpas – Eu devo ter ouvido errado, não pode ser a Ludi...

Mas o pior é que parece ela, sim... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Não acredito... – ela disse, franzindo o cenho. – Vou lá ver... – e, cuidadosamente, ela colocou a cabeça para fora das cortinas, para logo voltar, lívida.

Céus, é ela mesma... O quão longe ela vai com ele? – Nicki perguntou, confusa.

Espero que não muito longe... – eu disse, torcendo para que algum dos dois tivesse alguma moral e não fizessem o que eu estava pensando que eles fariam... Justamente ali. Então, sem mais nenhum assunto nem vontade de falar e correr o risco de sermos descobertas, nós duas nos calamos, e ficamos apenas ouvindo... Sons nada agradáveis de duas pessoas se agarrando em uma cama. A situação começou a piorar quando a gravata e a camisa do uniforme de Sirius bateram nas cortinas de nossa cama, que estava ao lado, e a estas alturas Nicki já tinha começado a rir, e, de fato, eu nunca levei tão a sério a expressão "rir para não chorar"...

Ainda sem acreditar no meu imenso azar, eu fiquei ainda mais pasma quando eu ouvi um barulho de pano se rasgando, e eu e minha amiga nos entreolhamos, Nicki surpresa e eu apavorada.

Não... Eles não podem ser tão imorais assim... – eu disse, incrédula. – Eu sei que o Sirius não liga para as regras, mas no meio do dormitório... Ela não faria isto, eu tenho certeza que por mais que... – eu comecei a sussurrar, mas tive que parar abruptamente quando um sutiã veio "aterrizar" ao meu lado na cama, ao que eu imediatamente o empurrei para fora da cama, para não correr o risco de ela vir procurá-lo...

Eu não acredito que viveria para presenciar uma cena como esta... – Nicki disse, cobrindo a boca com as mãos para abafar o riso. – Eu acho que esta é a situação mais bizarra que eu já vivi... – ela continuou, como se não estivéssemos diante de um desastre de proporções gigantescas, e sim de um acontecimento engraçado.

Não sei como você consegue rir em uma situação assim... Isto não é uma situação bizarra, isto é um desastre de proporções homéricas, é um...

Um verdadeiro desastre "fotográfico"- ela disse, cuidando para não rir alto de mais.

Eu mereço... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça. Eu realmente não sei que pecado eu cometi, mas deveria ser algo tão grave para que o Ser Superior estivesse me castigando tanto... – eu pensei, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro em que eu tinha me deitado alguns dias antes.

Mas, longe de resolver os meus problemas, aquele ato apenas me fez sentir pior: O travesseiro tinha o cheiro de Potter, uma mistura do que eu pensava ser água do mar, menta e mel, e aquele cheiro me remeteu a aquela noite que eu tinha passado no dormitório, à proximidade que eu estava de meu desafeto, ao calor e conforto de seus braços quando eu acordei de manhã... Meus pensamentos já estavam adquirindo um rumo perigoso e nada agradável (com certeza era devido ao nervosismo do momento, mas eu deveria estar delirando para pensar assim...), quando eu me lembrei novamente da foto, e fui arrancada de meus devaneios para querer gritar de desgosto e raiva.

Não sei como isso pode ficar pior... – eu sussurrei para minha amiga, levantando a cabeça do travesseiro e me sentando novamente na cama.

Mas, ao que parece, o Dragão do Destino confabulava contra mim, e, naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu e alguém entrou no dormitório.

Sirius, não precisa interromper, sou eu... – disse uma voz conhecida. Infelizmente, uma voz conhecida de mais... Realmente, Diário, parecia que os meus pesadelos mais malucos estavam se tornando realidade: Era Potter quem estava entrando no dormitório. Ele falou com o amigo que estava na cama com uma outra garota com uma naturalidade que realmente me espantava, e seus passos se aproximavam perigosamente da cama.

Tomara que ele não abra as cortinas, ele não pode abrir as cortinas... – eu sussurrei, com os olhos fechados e os punhos crispados, mas não adiantou nada: Alguns segundos depois Potter estava escancarando as cortinas, arregalando os olhos para o que ele viu: Nicki estava se dobrando de rir, enquanto eu estava me contendo ao máximo para não chorar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Incrédulo, Potter fechou as cortinas, esperou alguns segundos e tornou a abri-la. Ele nos fitou longamente, ainda incrédulo, fechando as cortinas de novo. Depois ele apenas olhou pela fresta das cortinas fechadas, ainda sem conseguir acreditar. Nós duas apenas nos entreolhamos, sem dizer nada, até que Potter abriu as cortinas, e, ainda incrédulo ele falou com o amigo, para o nosso desespero.

Sirius... SIRIUS! – ele disse, e meus olhos se arregalaram de medo.

Só um pouquinho... – nós o ouvimos sussurrar, e logo o rosto de Sirius apareceu por entre as cortinas, cheio de marcas de batom e com uma expressão realmente carrancuda. – O que foi, Pontas?

Você enfeitiçou a minha cama, por acaso? – ele disse, e logo nós duas entendemos o motivo de seu comportamento: ele achava que aquilo era algum truque de Sirius.

Não! – ele disse, impaciente, com uma franqueza indubitável na voz. – Por quê?

É a minha cama, ela... – Potter se virou para nós, e estava prestes a falar quando nós duas nos manifestando, implorando silenciosamente para ele não falar. Subitamente entendendo que aquilo éramos nós de fato, ele tentou arranjar uma desculpa. – ela... Ela...

Sim? – ele disse, mal humorado por ter sido interrompido em um momento tão... Inoportuno.

Ela está... Arrumada... – ele disse, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Sirius não se dignou a responder, dizendo apenas um "humpf" antes de voltar ao... Ao que ele estava fazendo.

Aliviadas pelo perigo ter passado, nós duas fixamos nosso olhar no de Potter. Calmamente, ele sentou-se na cama, fechou as cortinas, isolou acusticamente a cama (o que, além de abafar nossas vozes, também bloqueava qualquer som embaraçoso que viesse do lado de fora), e finalmente virou-se para nos encarar, com uma expressão neutra, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Muito bem, agora vocês podem me explicar o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui, na minha cama?. – e depois, com um sorriso largo, ele virou-se para mim: - Por acaso você sentiu saudades daqui, minha flor?

Ao ouvir o comentário, Nicki desatou a rir, ao que eu não estava nem com humor para dar uma resposta malcriada.

Você não tem noção de como esta fala é incriminadora... – ela disse, seus olhos brilhando no escuro.

Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele tornou a perguntar, seus olhos indo de Nicki a mim, uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto.

Nós viemos... Nós viemos pegar a foto... – eu disse, já temendo o pior.

Foto? – ele perguntou, confuso – Mas que foto?

Você não sabe? – Nicki interrompeu, incrédula – Sirius não contou a você da foto?

Não... – ele disse, confuso. – Desde que eu voltei da Ala Hospitalar o Sirius não falou sobre foto nenhuma... – ele disse, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes.

Bem... – Nicki disse, com um suspiro. – Eu acho melhor que a Lily conte a você o que aconteceu... – e os dois olharam para mim, que corei, antes de prosseguir.

Ehm, certo... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios. – Mas ele tem mesmo que saber disso? – eu disse, relutante em contar uma coisa tão... Embaraçosa para Potter.

Bem, a Monitora Chefe certinha e minha vizinha e amiga de infância estão sentadas na minha cama em uma noite de terça-feira, sendo que uma delas está rindo e a outra chorando enquanto meu amigo está, digamos, ocupado na cama ao lado. Se você acha que este é um comportamento comum para você que não merece nenhuma explicação eu não discuto, mas eu estou achando tudo isso MUITO estranho... – ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Além do mais, se vocês não me contarem sobre isto agora, eu acho que eu posso chamar o Sirius aqui para esclarecer a história...

Tudo bem, eu explico – eu disse, derrotada. – Bem, como eu posso começar...

Experimente começar pelo começo, sempre ajuda... – disse Nicki, não conseguindo se conter.

Experimente começar a fazer gracinhas, que não vai sobrar nenhuma Nicolle Newman para contar história... – eu murmurei, ficando vermelha.

Mas me contem de uma vez, ou eu vou morrer de curiosidade aqui... – reclamou Potter, impaciente com nossas discussões.

Certo, certo... – eu disse, com um suspiro. – Você se lembra da noite de sábado para domingo, não é, Potter?

Como eu iria me esquecer da melhor noite da minha vida... A primeira de muitas que você passará aqui...

Eu resolvi ignorar o comentário, mas não pude deixar de ficar tão vermelha quanto as cortinas da cama.

Pois bem, quando eu acordei, nós estávamos em uma posição, digamos... Comprometedora...

Ou seja, vocês dois estavam abraçadinhos e ela estava praticamente em cima de você... – Nicki disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Que pena que eu estava inconsciente... – ele disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado consigo mesmo. – Mas aonde entra uma foto nesta história?

Bem... – ao chegar a este ponto da narrativa, eu comecei a corar furiosamente. – Na verdade, quando eu acordei, foi com o flash da máquina do Sirius... E-ele tirou uma foto nossa enquanto estávamos dormindo naquela posição comprometedora e...

Uma foto? – ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhando, incrédulo.

É, uma foto... – eu disse, corando mais ainda.

Não... – ele disse, ainda sem acreditar. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

É sério sim, Potter, ele tirou uma foto...

EU QUERO UMA CÓPIA! EU QUERO UMA CÓPIA, EU... – mas, ao ver meu olhar-mortal-do-angus, Potter imediatamente mudou o tom de voz. – quero dizer, isto é horrível, que coisa mais feia da parte do Sirius...

Ao meu lado Nicki estava se dobrando de tanto rir, como se nossa situação nada tivesse de desesperadora, e tudo isso fosse apenas uma grande piada.

Ignorando as gargalhadas de minha amiga, eu contei a ele um resumo do que nós já tínhamos feito até agora, dizendo apenas que, como Sirius não queria nos dar a foto, nós estávamos invadindo o quarto para tentar procura-la. Obviamente eu omiti alguns pequenos fatos (como o "detalhe" das condições ABSURDAS que Sirius tinha imposto.)

Mas, mesmo depois que eu terminei de contar a história, Nicki ainda continuava a rir, e eu logo percebi que ela estava tendo um de seus ataques de riso, o que significava que ela ficaria rindo descontroladamente por uns bons cinco minutos, até que ela conseguisse se acalmar e articular uma palavra coerente novamente, e que não adiantava falar com ela, que só iria rir mais ainda.

Se dizem que o riso faz você viver mais, a Nicki vive para sempre... – eu comentei, balançando a cabeça.

Bem faz ela... – Potter disse, passando o braço pelo meu ombro, para meu horror total. Mas, como a cama era um tanto quanto apertada para três pessoas, eu não tinha como me desviar sem bater nas cortinas e desfazer o feitiço de Isolamento Acústico, eu não podia fazer muita coisa. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse objetar contra o braço de Potter, ele continuou a falar:

Mas o que você pretende a respeito? – ele perguntou. – O quanto você já insistiu com ele?

Para você ter uma idéia, eu cheguei até a IMPLORAR para ele me devolver a maldita foto, cheguei a me humilhar na frente de todos por causa disto, mas mesmo assim ele não cedeu...

O Sirius pode ser teimoso quando quer... – Potter comentou. – Você já pediu ajuda ao Remo? – ele perguntou. – Vocês dois são tão amigos... – ele acrescentou, com um tom amargo de ciúmes.

Eu pedi, mas não adiantou muito... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Eu poderia ajudar você... – ele disse repentinamente, seus olhos adquirindo seu brilho perigoso. – Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com o Sirius...

Bem, eu agradeço a sua ajuda... – eu disse, sem graça, sem saber o que mais dizer. – Agora, Potter, se você não se importa... Dá pra tirar o braço do meu ombro? – eu disse, um pouco do meu antigo mau humor voltando.

Ah, sim... – ele disse, desapontado. – Mas agora, vamos sair daqui...

E arriscar que eu e a Nicki sejamos vistas pelo Sirius? Nem pensar... – eu disse, temerosa.

Você esqueceu que eu tenho uma capa da invisibilidade? – ele disse, com um sorriso. E assim, ele se esgueirou para fora das cortinas para pegar sua capa, e nos cobriu com ela. Quando saímos, com Potter inocentemente parado atrás de nós, eu percebi que Ludmilla já estava vestida, e que já havia se passado uma hora desde que nós duas tínhamos entrado no quarto. Logo que Ludmilla saiu do quarto, deixando Sirius sentado em sua cama, nós a seguimos, curiosas. Mesmo não podendo nos ver, Potter ainda comentou, quando descemos as escadas:

Aquela era Ludmilla Collins? – ele sussurrou, estendendo as mãos para ver se estávamos mesmo ali.

Pelo que parece, é sim... – Nicki disse, já recuperada de seu ataque de risos.

Isto está realmente muito estranho... – eu disse, pensativa. – Deve haver alguma coisa de errado com ela... Eu acho melhor falarmos com ela. – eu disse. Logo que chegamos ao Salão Comunal e nos vimos fora de qualquer suspeita nós tiramos a capa e a devolvemos a Potter, Nicki agradecendo-o.

Seguindo Ludmilla com os olhos, nós vimos que ela estava saindo do Salão Comunal rapidamente, e nós a seguimos. Ela caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores, e nós tivemos que nos esforçar para segui-la. Mas, ao invés de ir ao Salão Principal jantar, ela estava caminhando na direção oposta, que parecia estar levando direto às masmorras do castelo...

Achando seu comportamento realmente estranho, nós fomos conversar com ela.

Ludmilla, Ludi! Aonde você está indo? – perguntou Nicki, se adiantando para falar com ela.

Não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu, com uma voz seca, nada normal para ela.

Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa assim, eu só estava perguntando... – ela disse, suavemente, achando o comportamento da garota realmente estranho.

Você está bem, Ludi? Você parece muito diferente... – eu perguntei, e, realmente, aquela não parecia ser a Ludmilla Collins que eu conhecia: Ela ainda tinha seu mesmo uniforme que lhe servia perfeitamente, seus mesmos cabelos sedosos e brilhantes e seu mesmo corpo bonito, mas sua expressão facial e postura eram bem diferentes: Ela estava anormalmente tensa, com os braços cruzados e os músculos retesados, como nós nunca a tínhamos visto antes, e seu rosto não parecia o de nossa amiga: Ela torcia seu rosto em uma expressão de arrogância desconhecida para nós, mas, de longe, a maior mudança estava em seus olhos: Ao invés da expressão amigável e descontraída que estava sempre em seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos estavam frios e cheios de desprezo, chegando a nos assustar. Ela me olhou de alto a baixo, sua boca se entortando ligeiramente em uma mania que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Eu estou bem, sim. O que a Monitora Chefe iria querer comigo? Não estou fazendo nada de errado em caminhar pelo castelo...

Eu e Nicki nos entreolhamos, assustada. Aquela garota definitivamente não era a Ludmilla que conhecíamos, tanto no jeito como nas ações. Eu ainda estava perplexa com a maneira que ela havia tratado suas colegas de quarto quando pareceu fazer-se luz na cabeça de Nicki.

Você não é a Ludmilla... – ela disse lentamente, levantando sua varinha na altura da cabeça da garota, seus grandes e redondos olhos castanhos se apertando até serem reduzidos a duas fendas com um brilho perigoso.

Nestas condições, a Ludmilla real ficaria surpresa e até assustada com a reação de minha amiga, mas a expressão de horror que a garota não conseguiu esconder de imediato nos deu a certeza que estávamos diante de uma estranha.

N-não... Vocês estão erradas... E-eu sou... – e, antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa, a garota saiu correndo. Sem pestanejar nós a seguimos, de quando em quando lançando feitiços imobilizantes, até que um feitiço meu a acertou e ela caiu de bruços no chão, praguejando com palavras que, nós sabíamos, Ludmilla nunca usaria.

Muito bem, estranha, agora nos diga quem é você e o que você estava fazendo com a aparência de nossa amiga.

Vocês são idiotas se pensarem que eu vou falar qualquer coisa... – ela disse, lutando contra as cordas invisíveis que pareciam amarra-la.

E você é idiota se pensar que nós vamos soltar você antes que você diga... – eu disse, continuando a apontar minha varinha para ela.

Quem é você? – Nicki perguntou novamente. – Se você não disser, logo vamos chamar o Prof. Dumbledore para descobrir... – ela ameaçou, segurando sua varinha com força nas mãos enluvadas.

Chamem o Dumbledore, então...- ela disse, nos encarando com uma expressão de desafio. – então eu poderei contar a ele como vocês duas invadiram o Dormitório Masculino também, para se esconder na cama junto com o Potter... – ela deu um sorrisinho.

Eu e Nicki nos entreolhamos, horrorizadas, e ficamos sem ação por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. PRONTO – eu pensei, mordendo os lábios – SE EU ACHAVA QUE A ENCRENCA NÃO PODIA PIORAR, EU ESTAVA REALMENTE ENGANADA...

Mas, antes que pudéssemos dizer mais qualquer coisa, um vulto surgiu de uma passagem perto no fim do corredor onde estávamos e nos desarmou, deixando-nos atônitas ali, apenas observando a pessoa que se aproximava em passos rápidos.

As suas falhas sempre acontecem no final dos planos, Astrid... Mas pelo menos eu espero que você tenha conseguido o que queria... – era a voz de uma garota, fria e sarcástica, mas, como o corredor estava mal iluminado, nós não pudemos ver quem ela era inicialmente.

Não se preocupe, tudo correu sem maiores incidentes. – a garota que se chamava Astrid disse, olhando para nós com uma expressão vitoriosa.

E o que exatamente essas duas estão fazendo aí? – finalmente a garota chegou perto de um archote que iluminava a parede, e pudemos ver suas feições: Era uma garota nem baixa nem alta, com a silhueta esguia e curvas bem definidas que o uniforme da Sonserina não conseguia ocultar; ela tinha cabelos fartos, negros como o ébano que lhe caíam até a cintura, contrastando fortemente com a ligeira palidez de seu rosto. Suas feições eram nobres e arrogantes, e seus olhos eram profundos e cinzentos, como se um cristal de gelo tivesse sido aprisionado em cada um deles. Com aquelas feições e aquele rosto, eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber quem era a garota... Ou, pelo menos, a que família ela pertencia.

Bellatrix Black! – foi tudo que Nicki conseguiu dizer, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta de desgosto.

Newman... – ela disse, indiferente, abaixando-se para libertar a outra garota, que ainda estava sob a forma de Ludmilla. – É uma pena que uma família como a sua pudesse ir tão baixo... Você já chegou até a ponto de se misturar com a Monitora Sangue Ruim...

Enrole esta língua, antes que eu venha fazer isto pessoalmente... – Nicki disse, levantando-se de um salto para encarar a garota. Bellatrix estava no sexto ano em Hogwarts, e era espantosamente parecida com Sirius: Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo formato de rosto... Só diferia dele a pele clara da garota, ao que Sirius era mais moreno. De fato, ela poderia ter todos os garotos de Hogwarts aos seus pés, se seus olhos não fossem tão frios, e suas palavras, tão duras.

Pode vir que eu estou esperando, querida... – ela disse, dando uma risada sem alegria. – Então, srta. Astrid Rosier, quer dizer que você flagrou mais gente na cama de garotos hoje? – ela lançou a mim um olhar malicioso, sacudindo seus cabelos. – Eu realmente esperava mais de você, Monitora... Ainda mais sendo Monitora Chefe...

Oras, se antes eu estava tentando manter a calma e raciocinar, agora sim ela conseguira me deixar nervosa. Ela até podia me chamar de sangue ruim; eu já estava acostumada com a ralé me chamando assim; mas dizer que eu estava com o POTTER? Aí sim ela tinha ido longe de mais...

Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina por você se dirigir a nós com palavras tão chulas, Black... – eu disse, minha voz tremendo. – e você pode ter certeza que vão ser mais de cem pontos tirados quando Mc Gonagall descobrir o que você – eu apontei para Astrid – fez...

Você quer dizer menos cem pontos para a Grifinória... – a garota disse, levantando-se finalmente. – Afinal, era Ludmilla Collins, setimanista da Grifinória, quem estava lá...

Espumando de raiva, eu não consegui achar mais nenhum argumento, e ela prosseguiu.

Além do mais, quando a profa. Mc Gonagall souber que você e sua amiguinha andaram passeando na cama do Potter ela não vai ficar nada feliz...

Ah, claro, e como você vai explicar para ela? Ah, professora, eu estava na cama com Sirius Black sob a forma de Ludmilla Collins quando eu vi duas garotas na cama do Potter... Se você não quiser se incriminar, você não pode falar nada sobre nós... – Nicki disse calmamente, com as mãos nos quadris.

É mesmo? E como você vai NOS denunciar? Vai dizer a ela que vocês estavam inocentemente passeando na cama ao lado quando me viram lá com o Sirius? Ora, me poupe... – disse Astrid. Ela e Nicki pareciam estar prestes a se esmurrar, quando Bellatrix interrompeu.

Ótimo, ótimo, estamos todas com o rabo preso nesta história... – ela disse, como se não estivesse dando a mínima para tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Mas, de qualquer jeito, nós já conseguimos o que queríamos...

E qual era exatamente o objetivo de vocês ao mandar ela fazer... Mandar ela com o Sirius? Por acaso você simplesmente sentiu vontade de ir para a cama com ele e saiu se disfarçando?- eu perguntei, sarcástica.

Vocês são realmente ingênuas... – Black disse, balançando a cabeça. – Mas não vai fazer mal algum contar... Nós sabemos que a Collins tem um namorado, já que suas amiguinhas pestilentas fizeram questão de espalhar que ela estava namorando um trouxa... – ela fez uma careta de desgosto – e nós também sabemos que meu querido priminho a queria... Então, amanhã, quando ele vier fazer alarde amanhã e anunciar a todos que Ludmilla Collins entrou para a lista das "conquistadas" e ela meter a mão na cara dele a credibilidade do Sirius vai estar um tanto quanto abalada... – ela terminou, enquanto examinava suas unhas, entediada. – Assim, além de Don Juan, nosso querido Sirius vai contar com o apêndice de mentiroso... Além do mais, ela tem Madame Pomfrey como testemunha, já que neste momento ela está desacordada na Ala Hospitalar...

Vocês machucaram ela? – eu perguntei, minha raiva começando a voltar.

Nós, não... Foi só uma armadura que caiu em cima dela... Estas armaduras velhas já estão ficando muito abusadas... – comentou Astrid, rindo. -E como o Sirius é realmente bonito eu também queria uma chance de tirar uma casquinha...

Eu fiquei realmente enojada com a maneira com que elas falavam sobre seu plano, mas eu realmente não me dei ao trabalho de sentir pena de Sirius: nas condições em que eu encontrava, pena era o último sentimento que eu nutriria por aquele Maroto que tinha me metido naquela confusão.

Bem, agora que nós falamos, é a vez de vocês duas... O que exatamente vocês estavam fazendo lá? – perguntou Astrid, lançando um olhar divertido para nós duas. – Um encontro em trois?

Eu acho que não é da sua conta o que nós estávamos fazendo lá... – eu disse, com frieza, tentando manter a calma.

Uuuuh, então deve ter sido alguma coisa realmente grave... Eu vejo que você acabou cedendo aos apelos daquele amiguinho amante de trouxas dele, o Potter... – Bellatrix acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso. – E vejo que também não perdeu tempo... – tendo descoberto que meu ponto fraco era meu pavio curto quando o assunto era o Potter, ela resolveu explorar este lado para conseguir saber o que queria, e, infelizmente, ela conseguiu.

EU NÃO ESTAVA NA CAMA COM ELE!- eu berrei, perdendo a paciência. – COMO VOCÊ OUSA PENSAR QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO...

Não, imagine só, vocês só estavam jogando cartas ali... – ela retrucou com sarcasmo.

CALE ESTA BOCA, COMO VOCÊ **_OUSA_** ATÉ MESMO PENSAR NISTO?

Pois bem... – ela disse. – Você então está me dizendo que não estava lá por causa do Potter? Por que então?

Se tanto lhe interessa, Black, eu só estava lá para procurar uma foto... Uma foto minha com a qual meu priminho estava me chantageando... – eu disse, mais para faze-la parar de me incomodar do que qualquer outra coisa. Para falar a verdade, mais do que me vingar de Sirius, naquela hora eu apenas queria me livrar daquela confusão toda e poder descansar em minha cama...

Aaah, então é o meu priminho que está a incomodando? – ela disse, seus olhos cinzentos adquirindo o mesmo brilho que os de Sirius adquiriam quando ele planejava azarar o Snape. – Se é isto, talvez eu até possa ajudar você nisto...

Você? – disse Nicki, incrédula. – Você, uma Sonserina e ainda por cima uma Black, se oferecendo para nos ajudar? Não brinque conosco... O que você está querendo?

Ferrar com o Sirius. – ela disse simplesmente, como quem fala que quer um copo d'água. – E se uma aliança com Sangue Ruins ajudar, eu me disponho a ajudar vocês... – e, virando-se para mim, ela disse, com a voz bem mais branda do que ela já tinha usado até então.

Se você se importa tanto com aquela foto nas mãos do Sirius, deve ser porque ela é um tanto quanto comprometedora. E se aquela foto é importante para o Sirius, eu tenho certeza de onde ele vai esconde-la... E quando a acharmos, eu tenho uma ótima idéia do que fazer com ela... – ela sorriu maliciosamente, me dando arrepios.

Vingança... – murmurou Nicki, com desprezo. – Talvez sejamos acima disto, Bellatrix – ela disse, me pegando pelo braço. – Não vamos mais perder tempo com isto, Lílian...

Nós vamos arranjar um jeito de conseguir aquela foto... – eu disse, mais para convencer a mim mesma do que para qualquer outra coisa.

Mas se não conseguir, minha proposta ainda está de pé... – ela disse, virando-se de costas.– Amanhã eu vou estar aqui, exatamente às nove da noite, se você ainda estiver interessada...

Assim nós duas finalmente pudemos voltar para o Salão Comunal, e eu ficaria extremamente feliz em dizer que, finalmente, Potter se mostrou útil uma vez na vida e conseguiu achar a foto, que foi queimada, e que todos os meus problemas tinham acabado e eu pude viver em paz desde então...

Mas, infelizmente, nada disto aconteceu.

N/A: Sim, gente, novamente aqui estou eu, exercitando minha extrema maldade, descarregando meus instintos sádicos sobre vocês... Ou não. Na verdade, eu não estou parando na melhor parte por crueldade... Mas sim porque eu não quero ser mais cruel ainda e deixar vocês todos esperando!

Agora que não tem nenhuma crise ou qualquer coisa do gênero, o que me impede de continuar é um mero detalhe físico: Eu praticamente NÃO PAREI EM CASA este mês...

Para começar, eu fui viajar com a escola, o que significa uma semana exaustiva, onde nós caminhamos o dia inteiro, tendo que anotar tudo o que o guia diz para fazer um relatório à noite, e depois ficar fazendo bagunça até altas horas... Para acordar cedo no dia seguinte e começar tudo de novo. Em todo o caso, agora eu tenho outra semana de férias (é por essas e outras que eu amo o meu colégio...), e vou visitar uma amiga minha em São Paulo... Faltam duas horas para eu sair de casa e chegar em tempo ao aeroporto, ou seja, eu nunca conseguiria terminar tudo em tempo... Mas vejam pelo lado bom! Pelo menos eu não estou demorando TANTO para atualizar...

Imaginem só que, para ser sincera, a atualização só ia sair na semana que vem, DEPOIS que eu voltasse de viagem... Mas eu resolvi levar o capítulo em disquete e postar daqui de São Paulo mesmo, e estou usando o PC que a minha amiga caridosamente me emprestou... Ma Re, este capítulo é pra você, e também para o meu irmãozinho, que é um doce para um menino de oito anos e que caridosamente me deixou ficar no PC antes de viajar...

Ah, sim, e a enquete do capítulo:

1-Vocês acham as minhas N/As inúteis? (eu sei que eu falo besteira nelas, mas vocês acham melhor se eu as tirasse?)

2- Eu cometo erros muito graves de coerência, gramática e ortografia? (se vocês não notaram, eu ando postando a fic sem mandar betar, já que o tempo urge, então talvez tenham algumas coisas esquisitas...)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo... Se gostaram, comentem! Se não gostaram, comentem dizendo o que vocês não gostaram! Ou seja, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões, seja lá o que for... COMENTEM E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA INSANA FELIZ!

Um grande beijo a todos, e me aguardem, que o próximo capítulo não deve demorar taaaaaaaaanto assim...

Lily Dragon


	17. Brigas, Confusões e Canções sobre Gnomos

N/A: Imaginem só a figura bizarra: Uma garota vestindo um pijama de ursinhos azul marinho, com um robe azul claro de estrelinhas e luas, calçando chinelos de pano e com uma toalha na cabeça... E isso às cinco da tarde! Pois é, assim vocês podem ter uma idéia do meu estado... Mas, desviando o assunto das minhas roupas, vocês não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz com as rewiews de vocês... Vocês não tem idéia de como isto me ajuda. Agora, vamos às tão famosas explicações de "porque, ó raios, esta autora retardada demorou TANTO para atualizar..." E desta vez, eu até mesmo achei uma desculpa convincente!

Para começar, eu tive uma temporada de apresentações de violino, e depois de três horas de ensaio eu não conseguia nem mais articular os meus dedos direito, quem me dera então digitar...

Depois, eu tive uma "mudança" de computador (ele agora está no meu quarto, viva!), ou seja, eu fiquei sem poder usa-lo por alguns dias, (além de ter que passar todos os meus preciosos arquivos de um PC para o outro...), o que também atrasou...

Mas vejam pelo lado bom: Pelo menos eu vou poder escrever melhor agora, já que o meu irmãozinho não vai ficar mais pedindo para usar o computador...

Gente, eu estou falando de mais! Antes que eu extrapole, vamos às...

Rewiews:

Lulli Potter:Heheheh... Aiai, eu sei que estou atrasando muito, mas pelo menos eu estou atualizando... Eu prometo que vou me disciplinar mais e tomar jeito! (recebe puxão de orelha)

Thaa: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que você goste tanto deste capítulo quanto eu...

pampamrarampam: Saber eu sei, mas eu sempre gosto quando vocês comentam... Sobre a minha atualização, eu nunca deixo de atualizar só porque sou malvada... Quando o tempo não conspira contra mim, é a tão famosa preguiça... Mas eu sempre tento atualizar o mais rápido possível...

Juliana Montez: Hehehe... Eu já falei alguma vez que eu AMO de paixão as suas rewiews? Pois é, se não falei antes, estou falando agora... De fato, o Sirius não é nenhum burro, e não vai deixar a foto em qualquer lugar, não... E sobre os experimentos da Nicki, eu não posso adiantar muito para não estragar a surpresa, mas eu posso dizer que posteriormente vocês ainda vão ver bastante trapalhadas com isto...

Cacá: Obrigada! Espero que você goste deste capítulo também...

Julie: Obrigada! - Que bom que você gostou, eu fico feliz em saber... Gostei dos seus adjetivos... "Fodástica", vou adicionar ao meu vocabulário... Huahuauhauhahuahuahuauhauahauh

ArthurCadarn/Lemon: Olha, só posso dizer uma coisa: Como leitor, você não deve, nem pode, se considerar humilde... Vocês são a razão pela qual nós escrevemos, a base de toda a história... Eu realmente não sei onde eu estaria sem vocês...

yoyo: Está de brincadeira, né? Se desculpar por uma rewiew grande? Pra mim, você pode escrever uma rewiew do tamanho de um trem que eu fico feliz... Principalmente vinda de você, linda... Te amo de mais, de mais, de mais, de mais, de mais e de mais... MG's rock!

Mille Evans: Bem lembrado, esta foi uma falha minha... Na minha pressa, eu esqueci de colocar o que aconteceu sobre o fato de elas estarem piscando (me desculpe, foi erro meu...) Bem, o feitiço da Nicki era só temporário, questão de minutos, então, antes que o Potter ou mesmo o Sirius chegasse, elas já tinham parado de piscar... Espero não cometer mais nenhum erro assim no futuro... Obrigada por avisar! E você nunca fala de mais, não! Eu adoro rewiews grandes... Ah sim, e o meu MSN é luisathf "arroba" hotmail "ponto"com.

Euzinha: Obrigada! Bem, sobre o Tiago, ele pode não aparecer no meio desta confusão, mas você pode ter certeza que ele vai aparecer muuuuuuuuito depois... (você vai entender o que eu quero dizer no final do capítulo)

Mellody Black: Que bom que você achou engraçado... Você não tem idéia de como eu ri quando tive essas idéias... Espero que você possa rir um pouquinho mais neste capítulo...

Jub-Chan: O caso da foto ainda aguarda muitas surpresas... E, eu já vou dizendo, nenhuma delas muito agradável para o Sirius... Nem para a Lily. (eu estou sendo misteriosa, não? Mas não se preocupe, vai estar tudo neste capítulo, eu espero) Agora, se o Remo "sumiu", foi só temporariamente... Afinal, é o diário da Lily, e se ela não interage com o Remo, ela não escreve muito sobre ele... Mas não se preocupe, eu adoro o Remo e não vou deixar ele de lado por muito tempo... Ah, sim, e sobre arranjar alguém para o Sirius e o Remo, eu já planejei o que vai acontecer com o Remo, mas a vida amorosa do Sirius ainda está por ser decidida, poderíamos assim dizer...

Tássia: Ainda bem que você se pronunciou... E você pode ter certeza de que você nunca me incomodará com rewiews grandes... EU AMO REWIEWS GRANDES! Hem, agora, tomando novamente as rédeas da minha mente insana, eu também adorei o "dormindo com o inimigo"... Foi realmente divertido de escrever, e ainda mais de imaginar!

Pikena: Eu fico lisonjeada de saber disso... E, se você quer saber, a maior fã sua aqui sou eu, por saber que você comentou todos os capítulos da fic, e ainda que está gostando... E sobre a proposta da Bella, eu posso dizer que a Lily não aceitaria ela em seu perfeito juízo... Mas a Lily sempre acaba fazendo besteiras quando fica brava... Ah, mas é melhor você ler o capítulo para entender o que eu estou dizendo...

Nicki: Nhai fofa, obrigada... E você ajuda muito mesmo com os capítulos, só de olhar para a sua cara na carteira da frente eu já tenho mais idéias... Acho que vou cortar a sua cabeça fora e levar pra casa pra ter mais inspiração... (uhahuauhauhahu, zuera, acho que eu ando vendo Kill Bill de mais... XDDDDD) Ti amo de mais!

Alexandra Malfoy: Hehehehe... Se você é exagerada, eu também tenho minhas doses de exagero... Agora, eu não posso dizer exatamente o que a Bellatrix quer, mas ela nunca ajudaria a Lily de graça sem também levar vantagem sobre isto... Mas, however, espero que isto seja rápido o suficiente para você!

Ysa: Hehehe, obrigada pelos aplausos! Você não é a única reclamando que o Remo sumiu, mas não se preocupe que o "sumiço" não é definitivo! Hehehehe...

Agora, Senhoras e Senhores, leitores amigos e comentadores adorados, aqui vai o tão esperado capítulo...

16- Brigas, Confusões... E Canções Sobre Gnomos!

_"Quando as coisas estão dando horrivelmente mal, o maior consolo de muitos é pensar que podia piorar.."- A_ frase que Remo sempre dizia após uma lua cheia, sempre que eu o visitava, ecoava na minha mente enquanto eu caminhava pelos corredores quase vazios de Hogwarts naquela noite fatídica, após o meu encontro com Bellatrix. Em um supremo esforço para ser mais otimista em relação aos acontecimentos, eu tentava ver as coisas sob uma perspectiva melhor: Afinal, se as coisas estavam ruins, pelo menos elas tinham conserto. A foto não tinha sido mostrada a ninguém, as Sonserinas não tinham feito nenhum dano irreparável a ninguém, e, principalmente, minha reputação não estava ameaçada... _Por enquanto,_ dizia o meu outro lado da consciência, me fazendo ficar aflita novamente. Nicki, caminhando em silêncio ao meu lado, também parecia imersa em seus pensamentos, com a cabeça baixa e o cenho franzido. Assim nós caminhamos em silêncio, cada uma tentando resolver a situação em sua própria cabeça, até que finalmente chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Mas, antes que pudesse falar a senha, minha amiga me parou, segurando meu ombro com sua mão enluvada, e rapidamente eu me virei para encará-la.

E agora, Lily? – ela perguntou, simplesmente, seu rosto em uma incomum expressão de seriedade. – O que você pretende fazer?

Bem... – eu disse, com um suspiro. – Agora nós vamos ter que achar algum outro meio de conseguir aquela foto...

...E contar ao Sirius tudo o que aconteceu, certo? – Nicki disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Não! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia, a ponto de entrar em desespero. – Não, de jeito nenhum... Pelo que eu conheço o Sirius e os outros Marotos, eles vão fazer o maior escândalo quando souberem que andamos nos encontrando com a Bellatrix... E mais confusão é a última coisa que eu quero neste momento. – eu concluí, um tanto quanto soturna. – Me prometa, Nicki, me dê a sua palavra de que nada do que aconteceu aqui vai chegar aos ouvidos dos Marotos... – eu disse, com um ar solene que normalmente a faria rir, mas, desta vez, ela permaneceu séria.

Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, e eu prometo, sim... Mas você não vai aceitar a proposta dela, não é? – Nicki perguntou, preocupada, me lançando um olhar penetrante.

Mas é claro que não! – eu respondi rapidamente. – Eu ainda não me rebaixei ao ponto de aceitar alguma proposta dela...

Ainda bem – ela disse, e assim nós duas entramos no Salão Comunal.

Logo que entramos, demos uma rápida olhada no Salão da Grifinória para ver se havia algum perigo: ele já estava quase vazie e fora o fato de que muitos ainda comentavam o incidente do misterioso dragão colorido, não parecia haver nada de errado. Apenas Remo e Pettrigrew estavam provavelmente terminando a redação de Poções em uma mesa, e não havia nenhum sinal de Black e Potter.

Ao voltar meus pensamentos para Potter, eu gelei: E se ele contasse alguma coisa para o Sirius? Ao expressar minhas dúvidas para minha amiga, ela apenas me disse que confiava no bom senso de seu amigo... E, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu me resignei a ter que confiar em Potter... Mas, felizmente, eu já posso adiantar, ele não nos traiu.

Assim que entramos no dormitório, encontramos todas as meninas já em suas respectivas camas, conversando, e eu notei que Ludmilla tinha uma bandagem envolvendo seu pulso esquerdo. _Aquelas malditas Sonserinas..._ – eu pensei, enquanto colocava meu pijama. Afinal, mesmo que, como Monitora, eu não devesse ter nenhum tipo de preconceito em relação a qualquer casa, era realmente raro alguém simpatizar com os Sonserinos... A não ser os próprios Sonserinos, é claro. Eu acredito que possam existir Sonserinos decentes, e eu não deixaria de gostar de alguém só por causa de sua casa... Mas, para ser sincera, até agora eu só encontrei raros exemplos de Sonserinos que fossem, no mínimo, decentes...

Agora, deixando de falar da rivalidade entra Casas para voltar à minha vida conturbada, meus olhos já estavam ardendo de tanto sono quando eu finalmente me deitei em minha cama e puxei as cobertas. _Finalmente posso descansar..._ – eu pensei, enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro...

Mas, infelizmente, eu só _pensei _sobre uma noite de sono. Como sempre que eu tenho grandes problemas aparentemente insolúveis, eu não consegui dormir, e mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de sono, eu acabei ficando insone até altas horas da madrugada, quando eu mergulhei em um sono inquieto e cheio de sobressaltos...

Quando o relógio que havia na mesinha de cabeceira de Nicki marcava cinco horas da manhã eu acordei sobressaltada, depois do milésimo pesadelo do qual eu não conseguia mais me lembrar, e eu desisti de tentar dormir de novo, levantando-me vagarosamente. Como eu não tinha nada para fazer nas próximas horas, eu me pus a contemplar minhas colegas de quarto que, exaustas de tanto conversar, tinham mantido suas cortinas abertas.

Na cama ao meu lado dormia Nicki, com suas cortinas fechadas, com suas luvas pretas e prendedor de cabelo, seus itens mais preciosos, na mesa de cabeceira. Ao seu lado estava Jane Olivier, da qual só se via uma onda de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados espalhando-se pelo travesseiro. Na cama a minha frente dormia Nathalie Ryan, a garota rechonchuda que sempre estava usando trancinhas, e ao seu lado estava Megarah Blane, a qual Nicki gostava de se referir como o "palito vaidoso", dormindo de barriga para cima com os braços cruzados no peito, lembrando horrivelmente um cadáver. E, finalmente, do meu lado direito dormia Ludmilla, com as cobertas puxadas até o queixo, ressonando tranquilamente.

Mas ao ver minha amiga, as lembranças do dia anterior voltaram com força à minha mente, e minhas entranhas se reviraram: Eu não queria nem imaginar a confusão que iria haver quando o Sirius viesse falar com ela...

Eu não sei se foi o sono matutino ou a onipresente atmosfera calma da madrugada, mas eu cheguei a sentir uma pontada de pena de Sirius, a criatura desprezível que estava me chantageando... _Por mais que ele esteja fazendo chantagem comigo, ninguém merece ser enganado deste jeito, muito menos passar por tanta humilhação sem ter culpa... Ou melhor, sem ter CONSCIÊNCIA do que estava fazendo... Esta história não deve ser agradável para nenhum dos dois, principalmente para a Ludi... Não seria justo para com a minha amiga se eu deixasse as coisas como estão... – _eu pensei, com um suspiro. _– Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! – _eu concluí, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Mas logo, outra pergunta aflorou em minha mente: _Mas o **que** eu faria?_

Como minha mãe sempre dizia, duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma , e com este ditado em mente eu acordei – a muito custo, diga-se de passagem- minha amiga Nicki, que, depois de ouvir meus argumentos, concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça.

Mas é claro que você tem que fazer alguma coisa... – ela disse, dando seu sorriso misterioso que tanto me irritava. – Vá até o dormitório masculino e conte a verdade ao Sirius...

Nunca!

Ou pelo menos _uma parte _da verdade... – ela me interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. – Conte a ele pelo menos o que ele precisa saber para não se meter em confusão...

E você acha que o Sirius vai se contentar com _uma parte_ da verdade? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços. – Ele com certeza vai querer saber mais, e, além do mais, ele ainda está com aquela _maldita foto..._ – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

Mas então o que você pretende fazer? – ela perguntou, exasperada, finalmente se levantando de sua cama para me olhar nos olhos. – Só se você preferir contar toda a história para a Ludi...

Eu não tenho muita certeza... –eu disse, insegura, olhando para o semblante de minha outra amiga adormecida. – Eu não sei se seria bom envolver mais alguém nesta história...

Mas você precisa se decidir logo, Lily, logo as meninas vão acordar... – Nicki disse, olhando para o relógio.

Eu preciso de mais tempo! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que eu esperava, fazendo Ludmilla se virar, inquieta, nos sobressaltando. – Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar!

Mas a confusão vai ser inevitável se você deixar as coisas como estão... – ela retorquiu, enquanto começava a colocar seu uniforme, suas luvas já acomodadas em suas mãos delicadas.

Então nós simplesmente precisamos evitar que eles se encontrem por hoje, para me dar mais algum tempo! – eu disse, ainda dando voltas pelo quarto.

Nós? – Nicki perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Sim, nós... – eu respondi, calmamente. – você não me disse que eu poderia contar com você para resolver este problema da foto? – eu disse, fazendo minha melhor carinha de inocente.

Sim, sim... – ela disse, derrotada. – Mas agora, vamos à parte prática da coisa... Como exatamente você espera evitar que os dois se encontrem? – Nicki continuou, também começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Os dois são da Grifinória, e têm grande parte das aulas juntos, se não todas... E mesmo que eles fiquem incomunicáveis durante as aulas, como você vai fazer nas horas livres?

Seria melhor se eles nem saíssem de seus quartos... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Dormir... – Nicki repetiu, imersa em pensamentos. – _Dormir..._ Lily, o que você acha de fazer a Ludi dormir mais um pouquinho... – ela disse, começando a arregaçar as mangas.

Uma poção do sono? – eu perguntei, quando compreendi o que minha amiga queria dizer. – Eu só não sei se seria certo... – eu comecei, insegura, mas minha amiga me cortou.

Também não seria nada certo entrar no dormitório masculino para roubar uma foto... – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Você já fez muitas coisas nada certas por causa desta confusão... E a poção é indolor, e se nós fizemos na dosagem certa, ela acorda ao meio dia, sem levantar nenhuma suspeita...

Ótimo – eu disse, derrotada. – Nós só precisamos arranjar um caldeirão, e os ingredientes que eu preparo a dita poção...

Pegue o meu caldeirão reserva ali no canto – Nicki disse, apontando com a varinha para seu caldeirão, que saiu voando até o banheiro. Como algumas vezes Nicki acabava acidentalmente explodindo seus caldeirões em suas experiências, ela sempre tinha um caldeirão reserva no Dormitório, para não ter muitos problemas com caldeirões explodidos e furados...

Assim, pegando os ingredientes necessários do pequeno estoque que Nicki tinha para suas ditas experiências, eu me dirigi ao banheiro, conjurei um pequeno fogareiro e comecei a preparar a poção. Dando graças aos Dragões da Magia que a poção era relativamente simples, depois de fazer a dosagem certa para deixa-la desacordada até a hora do almoço, eu coloquei a poção em um copo e rumei para o dormitório, onde Nicki tinha cuidadosamente virado Ludmilla de barriga para cima e colocados mais alguns travesseiros em sua cabeça, para não fazer ela se engasgar.

Bem, agora vem a parte mais perigosa... – Nicki disse, virando-se para mim. – Nós precisamos lançar um feitiço atordoante nela, para depois acorda-la, dar a poção e fazê-la voltar a dormir... – Nicki recitou, arregaçando as mangas. Assim, rápida como um raio, ela cutucou Ludmilla até acordar a garota, lançou um feitiço atordoante com uma rapidez impressionante e logo eu estava empurrando a bebida para sua boca, Nicki segurando uma toalha embaixo para não deixar nenhuma marca. Confusa, ela começou a beber a poção e, logo que tomou o último gole sua cabeça já pendia para o lado, e ela tornou a dormir, sem deixar nenhuma marca do que tinha acontecido.

Nós duas soltamos um suspiro aliviado, e fomos nos vestir, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como de costume, nós duas descemos cedo para o café da manhã, evitando um possível encontro com os Marotos e me dando alguns momentos para pensar e repensar a situação, sem, contudo, achar uma solução.

As aulas da manhã foram relativamente tranqüilas: As outras meninas engoliram facilmente a explicação de que Ludmilla deveria estar doente, e os Marotos não atrapalharam a aula mais do que o normal. Mas, à medida que a hora do almoço se aproximava, eu comecei a ficar nervosa, e na última aula, que vinha por acaso a ser Herbologia, eu comecei a passar bilhetinhos para Nicki, os quais eu vou colar aqui:

E agora, o que fazemos?

_Como assim, Lílian, o que fazemos?_

Quando a Ludmilla acordar.

_Só agora que você pensa nisto?_

Hey, eu não sou infalível...

_Bem, se você não tem um plano, acho que nós vamos ter que improvisar..._

Como assim?

_Nós simplesmente tentamos manter o Sirius afastado da Ludmilla, sei lá, conversando com ele..._

Eu não sei se vai dar certo...

_Alguma idéia melhor?_

Mas, antes que eu pudesse responder ao bilhetinho a sineta tocou, e nós tivemos que interromper nossa "conversa". Mas, com um aceno de cabeça, eu concordei com o "plano" de Nicki – afinal, nós não tínhamos nada mais eficiente...

Ao chegarmos ao Salão Principal, não foi muito difícil achar os Marotos: Era só procurar a fonte de risadas e da atenção da maior parte da população feminina de Hogwarts, que você já dava de cara com eles. Assim nós duas nos dirigimos ao ponto onde eles estavam e nos sentamos, cada uma de um dos lados de Sirius.

Bom dia, meninas... – disse Remo, sempre educado. – Ao que parece, vocês andaram realmente ocupadas para nos esquecer deste jeito... – uma pequena pontada de remorsos me atingiu: Remo não sabia sobre a história toda, e eu simplesmente estivera muito preocupada para me lembrar sequer de falar com ele...

Ah, me desculpe... – eu disse, um pouco envergonhada.

Mas de fato, faz um tempo que vocês não vem passar um tempo com _a gente..._ – disse Potter, enfatizando as palavras com um sorriso maroto.

Pois é... – eu disse, mas, antes que eu pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa, eu notei, com o canto do olho, que Ludmilla estava entrando no Salão, cercada por suas amigas. Ao ver que Sirius estava prestes a se virar e ver minha amiga, eu me desesperei, e fiz a primeira coisa que me veio em mente:

Ah, Sirius, espera aí, eu acho que tem alguma coisa estranha na sua testa... – eu exclamei, imediatamente virando seu rosto para mim e começando a limpar uma sujeira imaginária em sua testa, mantendo minha mão em frente a seus olhos.

Ao perceber o que eu fazia, Nicki também veio ajudar.

Ela tem razão, sua cara está inteira suja... – ela exclamou, começando a esfregar o rosto de Sirius com a manga de suas vestes, deixando-o completamente desorientado.

Realmente, Diário, as pessoas presentes no Salão Principal naquele momento devem ter presenciado uma cena divertidíssima e única: Duas setimanistas da Grifinória de pé, esfregando o rosto de ninguém menos que Sirius Black... E, de fato, isto não passou despercebido aos olhos dos outros Marotos, que nos fitavam com curiosidade... Ou, no caso de Potter, com um misto de incompreensão e evidentes ciúmes.

Assim que eu vi que Ludmilla tinha se sentado, do outro lado da mesa, nós paramos de esfregar a cara do Maroto e nos sentamos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Acho que já limpou... – Nicki ainda disse, inocentemente, ao ver o rosto vermelho de Sirius, tamanho o vigor que nós tínhamos esfregado.

E eu acho que vocês quase arrancaram a minha pele inteira... – ele disse, fechando a cara. – Ah, e por falar nisto, vocês viram a Ludmilla? – ele disse, inocentemente, tentando se levantar para ver se podia avistá-la. Mas eu imediatamente me levantei junto, obstruindo sua visão.

Não, não, eu acho que ela não está aqui, pelo que eu ouvi das meninas ela está meio doente e vai ficar na ala hospitalar...

Incomunicável – Nicki completou, desviando a atenção de Sirius para o seu lado, fora do perigo. – Pelo menos é o que as meninas dizem, mas elas podem exagerar...

Sim, sim... – ele disse, começando a ficar desconfiado de que havia alguma coisa errada. Mas, mesmo assim ele não tornou a tocar no assunto, e o resto do almoço seguiu sem maiores problemas: Cada vez que Sirius se erguia para ver se Ludmilla estava lá, uma de nós duas iria conveniente mente se espreguiçar para tapar sua visão ou puxar assunto, de modo a fazê-lo desviar o olhar para nós. Mas logo que acabamos de almoçar, Ludmilla também se levantou, e, infelizmente Sirius a avistou, e, sem perder tempo, começou a gritar.

Hey, Ludi... Ludmilla!

Em pânico, eu comecei a achar que estava tudo perdido quando, de repente, em uma demonstração incrível de pensamento rápido, Nicki saiu correndo pelo salão até se postar ao lado de Ludmilla, que ainda parecia um tanto quanto sonolenta por causa da poção.

Ludi, como você está pálida... – ela disse, sobrepondo-se aos chamados de Sirius. Percebendo o que ela queria, eu rapidamente a segui, indo de encontro a Ludmilla também.

Nossa, você parece doente... As meninas me disseram que você não conseguiu acordar...

É sim... –ela disse, um tanto quanto atordoada com toda a atenção repentina. – eu acho que estava muito cansada...

Mas eu acho que você está é doente... – Nicki disse, colocando a mão na testa de Ludi. – Se você normalmente não é de ter um sono tão pesado, deve haver alguma coisa errada... Não é melhor você dar uma passadinha na Ala Hospitalar para ver se está tudo bem?

É melhor irmos agora, assim você não corre o risco de desmaiar no meio de uma aula, imagine só... – eu disse rapidamente, já começando a conduzi-la para fora. Enquanto isso, Sirius continuava a chamá-la.

Mas eu acho que o Sirius está me chamando... – ela disse, tentando se virar.

Não, é só mais uma das brincadeiras bobas dele... – eu disse, praticamente arrastando-a, com a ajuda de Nicki, para fora do Salão Principal. Assim, nós duas fomos praticamente correndo até a porta da Ala Hospitalar.

Agora entre lá e fale com a Madame Pomfrey, com certeza ela deve ter alguma coisa para o que você está sentindo... – Nicki disse, abrindo a porta para ela passar. Já devidamente convencida de que havia alguma coisa de errado consigo mesma, ela entrou na Ala Hospitalar, e nós duas enfim pudemos respirar em paz.

ESTA sim foi por muito pouco... – eu disse, encostada na parede, enxugando o suor frio de minha testa com a manga das vestes.

Eu só espero que a Madame Ponfrey ache alguma coisa, em sua paranóia com doenças...

A sineta tocou de repente, sobressaltando-nos, e nós corremos para a primeira aula da tarde.

Assim nós garantimos pelo menos mais uma aula em segurança, e pudemos respirar em paz... Pelo menos pela hora seguinte. Mas, assim que a sineta tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, nós começamos novamente a ficar tensas, e torcíamos para que Ludmilla ficasse um bom tempo na enfermaria...

Mas, ao que parece, o dragão da Sorte não estava comigo naquele dia, e assim que rumávamos para a próxima aula, Ludmilla saiu da Ala Hospitalar, e vinha caminhando praticamente em nossa direção, para se encontrar com suas amigas.

Com uma rápida olhada eu pude ver que Sirius estava logo ao meu lado, e, agonizada, eu percebi que ela chegava cada vez mais perto, e logo o Maroto também iria notá-la...

Mil pensamentos voavam em alta velocidade pelo meu cérebro,enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente achar uma solução, mas minha mente parecia empacar no medo, e eu não consegui pensar em nada. De repente, Sirius se deu conta da presença de Ludmilla a sua frente e meus nervos estavam mais tensos do que uma corda de violino quando ele ergueu o braço e acenou para chamá-la. Eu já estava entrando em pânico quando de repente eu notei uma porta um pouco adiante, e vi que Sirius estava quase passando na frente dela.

Depois, sem mesmo pensar, quase instintivamente eu saí correndo até alcançá-lo, abri a porta com um puxão e me joguei em cima dele, forçando-o para dentro do que quer que houvesse depois da porta.

Pego de surpresa pela minha ação, ele perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para dentro da sala, e, como eu tinha jogado todo meu peso sobre seu corpo para empurrá-lo, eu perdi o equilíbrio também e caí em cima dele. Eu apenas pude ver o suficiente da sala para perceber que se tratava de um armário, não muito grande, até que a porta se fechasse atrás de nós, deixando tudo no escuro.

Foi só então que eu percebi a situação em que eu me encontrava: Sirius tinha caído de costas no chão, de pernas abertas, e eu tinha caído sobre ele, com minhas pernas entre as dele, indo aparar a queda colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, minha cabeça a quase menos de um palmo da sua. Nós dois levamos alguns segundos para nos recuperarmos do choque inicial, e logo o silêncio foi repentinamente rompido por Sirius:

Realmente, Lily, você não está nada bem hoje... – ele disse, com um tom de surpresa na voz, e colocou as mãos na minha cintura para ajudar a me levantar quando eu ouvi a porta se abrir, e a luz entrou novamente no armário.

Uma nova onda de pânico percorreu meu corpo inteiro: O que eu faria se um professor nos flagrasse em uma posição um tanto quanto _comprometedora_, em um armário de vassouras... De fato, Diário, eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam ser piores do que se um professor nos visse... Mas, infelizmente, eu estava errada.

Realmente havia algo pior do que ter um professor nos flagrando assim... E este algo pior era ninguém menos do que Tiago Potter, que possivelmente tinha visto o amigo desaparecer perto da região do armário, e estava parado na soleira da porta, com a boca aberta em espanto, sem poder assimilar direito a cena que via em sua frente. E, de fato, eu não o culparia por estar surpreso: Não era todos os dias que você encontrava a Monitora Chefe e seu melhor amigo em um armário de vassouras, no escuro, deitados um em cima do outro, ambos ofegantes e o encarando de volta com um olhar surpreso...

Sirius... – ele disse, em um fio de voz, ainda incrédulo. – Lily? – ele perguntou, começando a elevar sua voz, e lentamente começando a ficar muito, mas muito vermelho.

SIRIUS! – ele berrou, totalmente fora de controle, entrando no armário também e deixando a porta bater atrás de si. – EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU ESTOU VENDO... – ele começou a berrar, mas o armário ficou na escuridão total, até que Potter conjurou luz da ponta de sua varinha, e continuou a berrar. – O QUE VOCÊ _PENSA _QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA LILY?

Eu fiquei completamente sem ação ao ver Potter ali, mas, por incrível que pareça, Sirius conseguiu tornar as coisas ainda piores, praticamente me jogando no chão ao se levantar rapidamente e começar a ajeitar suas roupas.

Tiago, não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar... – ele disse rapidamente, extremamente vermelho.

COMO NÃO É O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA? – ele continuou, totalmente furioso. Enquanto isto eu me levantava rapidamente também, para constatar, para meu horror total, que a saia do uniforme havia subido uns bons cinco centímetros com a queda. Arrumando-me rapidamente, eu não ousei encarar nenhum dos dois garotos.

CALE ESTA BOCONA E ME DEIXE EXPLICAR TUDO!

EXPLICAR? EXPLICAR O QUE? EU JÁ ESTOU VENDO TUDO...

VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VENDO NADA, FOI UM...

NÃO ME DIGA QUE FOI UM ACIDENTE, VOCÊ NUNCA FICA SE AGARRANDO COM UMA MENINA NO ARMÁRIO POR ACIDENTE!

EU NÃO ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO COM ELA!

NÃO, IMAGINE, SÓ ESTAVA ME BOTANDO CHIFRES!

VOCÊ JÁ TEM CHIFRES, SEU IDIOTA...

MAS ISTO NÃO VEM AO CASO, TRAIDOR!

EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO COM ELA!

NÃO? ENTÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO O QUE?

EU NÃO FIZ NADA, FOI ELA QUEM ME EMPURROU AQUI!

ENTÃO A CULPA É SUA! – louco de raiva, ele se virou para mim, parecendo ainda mais assustador com os óculos refletindo a luz da varinha.

Não, Tiago, você entendeu errado...

VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU BURRO POR ACASO? –ele tornou a berrar, e começando a me deixar impaciente.

Acho sim! – eu respondi, impertinente. – burro de mais para não me deixar explicar...

NÃO HÁ NADA PARA EXPLICAR, NÃO ADIANTA FICAR INVENTANDO DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS!

DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS O TRASGO MANCO, EU NÃO ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO COM O SIRIUS, SE É ISTO QUE A SUA MENTE EXTREMAMENTE POLUÍDA ESTAVA PENSANDO! – eu disse, começando a berrar também, começando a ficar tão vermelha quanto ele.

AH, CLARO, EU ACREDITO EM VOCÊ, E EU SOU ENTÃO O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE USANDO BIQUINI!

Até que vocês não são tão diferentes assim... – Sirius comentou, só para piorar ainda mais as coisas.

E VOCÊ CALE A BOCA, SEU TRAIDOR, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ!

AH É, AGORA ESSA SUA LILY SIMPLEMENTE ME EMPURRA PARA ESTE ARMÁRIO E EU ESTOU TRAINDO VOCÊ? Eu não sei não, mas esta sua lógica não funciona...

Pego de surpresa, Potter se dirigiu em um tom normal para mim, quase em um sussurro, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta de desgosto:

Então foi você quem o empurrou aqui, sem ele querer? – ele perguntou.

Eu não o empurrei, nós só caímos e...

Foi você então... – ele disse, com uma careta de nojo. – Existem nomes para mulheres que fazem isto como você...

Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer eu ergui meu braço e bati em seu rosto com toda a força que eu tinha, fazendo seu pescoço se virar quase noventa graus, tamanha era a força com que eu desferi o tapa.

Nunca... Mais... Nem... Mesmo... **_OUSE_**... Pensar... Em... Falar... Assim... Comigo... – eu disse, tremendo de fúria.

Potter colocou a mão no local onde o tapa tinha sido desferido, e com uma certa satisfação eu constatei que meus dedos haviam deixado uma marca vermelha surpreendentemente visível em seu rosto. Mas, felizmente, parece que o tapa o despertou de sue fúria incontrolável, e quando ele se dirigiu a mim ele o fez de uma maneira menos exasperada.

Então, se não foi isto, O QUE exatamente aconteceu?

Bem... –eu comecei, e só então eu fui pensar em que desculpa eu daria para ele daquela vez. – E-eu... Eu estava andando ao lado do Sirius por acaso quando eu acabei... tropeçando na barra das minhas vestes, e caí em cima dele... Como nós estávamos perto da porta, ela acabou abrindo, e nós caímos... E, francamente, você acha que EU, em sã consciência, faria isto?

Eu ainda não acredito em você... – ele disse, me lançando um olhar fulminante e cruzando os braços, ainda segurando a varinha que iluminava toda a sala.

E quer saber? – eu disse, repentinamente, olhando para a porta. – eu estou cansada de vocês dois aqui, e nós já devemos ter perdido uma boa parte da aula com esta discussão boba. Se você acredita ou não em mim, Potter, o problema é seu, mas agora eu vou sair daqui... – eu disse, e me dirigi para a porta, virando a maçaneta com convicção... Mas, para o meu desespero total, a porta não se abriu. Eu tentei forçar a porta, para ver se ela estava emperrada, mas nada aconteceu. Rapidamente eu puxei minha varinha, murmurando o feitiço para destrancar portas e mais uma carreira de outros feitiços para abrir ou até mesmo explodir... Mas ainda sim a porta não abriu. Desesperada, eu ainda tentei esmurrar a porta e derruba-la com o peso do meu corpo, mas, como era de se esperar, não deu certo.

Droga, isto aqui não abre! – eu disse, exasperada, me virando para encarar os dois garotos: Ainda brigados, cada um estava de pé em um canto da sala, com os braços cruzados e expressão carrancuda.

Tiago, por acaso este é o armário da McGonagall do segundo andar? – Sirius perguntou, sem emoção na voz.

Sim.

Aquele com a porta encantada?

Sim

Estamos ferrados.

Ferrados?- eu perguntei, mordendo os lábios. – Como assim?

A porta só se abre por fora. – os dois disseram em uníssono

O quê? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

Você não ouviu? – Potter disse, ainda ressentido com o meu tapa – McGonagall encantou este armário justamente para flagrar casais que gostam de se refugiar em armário à noite, e mesmo que você puser a escola abaixo, ele só se abre por fora...

Ou seja, nós três estamos presos aqui até que uma boa alma abra este armário... Ou até que a McGonagall venha amanhã de manhã para checar se ela não pegou ninguém, ou para pegar algum dos objetos mágicos que ela guarda naquela redoma de vidro do canto... – Sirius completou, sentando-se em seu canto do armário, com um suspiro.

Ainda sem encarar o amigo, Potter se sentou do outro lado, e como as paredes dos lados estavam ocupados por redomas de vidro que eram extremamente incômodas para se acomodar a cabeça, só me restou sentar entre os dois, e esperar.

E foi exatamente isto que nós fizemos por mais ou menos uma hora, sentados no chão frio do armário de dimensões diminutas, em total silêncio, cada um remoendo suas próprias mágoas, sem falar uma palavra sequer. Nos primeiros quinze minutos ficou tudo bem para mim, até que, lentamente, como uma nuvem que encobre o sol, o tédio começou a me encobrir: Eu estava praticamente espremida em meio aos dois rapazes, que, como todos os seres do sexo masculino, se sentavam de pernas abertas. Só para piorar ainda mais as coisas, eu estava de saia, e tinha que me sentar com as pernas realmente juntas.

Um outro grande problema era que eu realmente não tinha para onde olhar: A minha frente estava a porta; acima de mim, um teto baixo de pedra, nada interessante; ao meu lado direito, Potter, que sempre me lançava um olhar fulminante quando olhava em sua direção; ao meu lado esquerdo, Sirius, que lançava um olhar de censura por ter nos colocado naquela situação... E assim eu tornava a olhar sucessivamente para o chão, para o teto, para Sirius e Potter, até eu sentir que começava a ficar maluca. Mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sirius rompeu o silêncio:

Muito bem, eu sei que o clima aqui não está dos melhores, mas pelo jeito nós não vamos sair daqui tão cedo, e é bom nós nos entendermos para isto aqui ficar ao menos _suportável_... – ele disse, se remexendo em seu "lugar".

Nisto eu tenho que concordar com você... – Potter disse, ainda visivelmente mal humorado. Os dois tornaram a ficar em silêncio, até que eu mesma não agüentei mais ver o péssimo clima entre eles:

Oras, eu não acredito que vocês possam ser tão teimosos!- eu exclamei, balançando a cabeça. – Vocês dois não se enxergam, não é? Parecem duas criancinhas! Fui EU a causadora de tudo isto, EU que tropecei sem querer e caí em cima do Sirius, e ele não teve culpa de nada, então POR QUE, Ó RAIOS, VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO BRIGADOS?- eu continuei, exasperada. – Eu sei que quando vocês dois se juntam eu só tenho mais problemas, mas se isto servir para manter pelo menos um mínimo de bom humor aqui dentro, eu não me importo!

Assim que eu terminei de falar os dois se entreolharam, surpresos, e ficaram sem saber o que dizer, apenas fitando o chão, envergonhados.

Eu realmente devo estar fazendo o papel de professora de jardim de infância, mas agora os dois peçam desculpas pelo que disseram e façam as pazes, antes que eu perca a minha pouca paciência que restou... – e eu lancei aos dois o meu olhar-mortal-aprendido-com-o-Angus.

Por alguns momentos eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Potter finalmente falou:

Sirius... Me desculpe por ter chamado você de traidor...

Tiago... Me desculpe por dizer que você parecia o Dumbledore de biquíni...

Você é patético!

Você é um tapado!

Você é um cínico!

Também te amo! – Sirius por fim concluiu, e, com um enorme sorriso estampado em seus rostos eles se abraçaram – o único problema era que eu estava no meio dos dois e fui devidamente esmagada.

De fato, Diário, mesmo que eu possa entender complicados diagramas de transfiguração e preparar poções com uma exatidão incrível, uma coisa que eu nunca conseguirei fazer é entender a coisa estranha, misteriosa e oca que é o cérebro dos meninos...

Muito bem, eu fico feliz por vocês dois, mas será que dava para parar com o sentimentalismo? Vocês estão me esmagando! – eu protestei, ao que os meninos rapidamente se desvencilharam, envergonhados.

E, inevitavelmente, o silêncio caiu novamente sobre o pequeno armário, mas ao menos desta vez a atmosfera não era mais tão pesada... Mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de me irritar com aquilo.

Em circunstâncias normais, eu sempre apreciara muito o silêncio: Por mais que eu fosse uma pessoa ativa que, digamos, de vez em quando perdia o controle sobre sua voz, eu sempre gostei de ficar no silêncio da biblioteca, ou nas madrugadas intermináveis acordada, refletindo sobre a minha vida, remoendo meus problemas ou simplesmente lendo... Mas, como você já deve ter notado, Diário, aquelas não eram circunstâncias nada normais... E, convenhamos: aquele armário apertado com dois dos Marotos dentro era o pior lugar possível para uma reflexão. Sendo assim, não me restava nada mais a fazer ali senão continuar a fitar demoradamente a sala toda. Eu já estava prestes a começar a minha peregrinação de olhares porta-teto-chão-Potter-Sirius pela centésima vez quando eu não agüentei mais:

Mas o que aconteceu com vocês dois agora? – eu perguntei, exasperada. – Vocês não são os Marotos que eu conheço, sempre falando pelos cotovelos, e eu não agüento mais este silêncio, falem alguma coisa! Conversem! Afinal de contas, vocês não costumam conversar entre si?

Os dois meninos pareceram desconfortáveis de repente:

Bem, Lílian, nós teríamos duas opções básicas de assunto em circunstâncias como esta... – Potter começou, um tanto quanto relutante. – Uma das opções é falar sobre quadribol...

Ante a minha careta de desgosto, ele prosseguiu:

Ou talvez falar de mais algum de nossos divertimentos...

Dos quais nós com certeza não devemos falar em frente a uma Monitora Chefe – Sirius emendou, e com um risinho malicioso, ele terminou:

E a outra opção, claro, é falar de garotas...

Para ser sincera, eu até que não me incomodo muito com o silêncio... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça, e logo nós estávamos novamente em silêncio.

Eu sei, Diário, que se você fosse um ser pensante você estaria imaginando porque eu não estava pensando em como resolver meu grande dilema com a foto naquele momento de silêncio, mas naquelas circunstâncias, a última coisa que me passaria pela mente seria a solução para aquilo tudo... E eu me resignei a esperar, também em silêncio, até que, aparentemente sufocado pelo silêncio assim como eu, Sirius se pronunciou:

Você tem razão, Lily, eu também não agüento mais este silêncio...

O que você propõe então? – Potter replicou, com um suspiro.

Cantar! – ele disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Cantar? – eu perguntei, incrédula. – Nós estamos aqui, presos em um armário, e você quer que a gente cante?

Sim, oras, pelo menos nós quebramos o silêncio... E, se fomos ter que esperar, vamos esperar cantando!

Potter, por acaso você já avaliou a idade mental de seu amigo? – eu perguntei, virando-me para o outro lado para falar com ele.

Olhe, mas até que não é uma má idéia... – ele disse, com seus olhos brilhando.

Então _o que_ exatamente vocês vão cantar? – eu perguntei, ainda incrédula.

Eu já sei! Pode ser a música dos gnomos no jardim!- Sirius disse, enquanto Potter tentava conter o riso.

E, para o meu horrror, Sirius Black começou a cantar, em uma voz totalmente desafinada, uma música que com certeza tinha sido inventada para as criancinhas pequenas torrar a paciência dos pais em viagens, e era mais ou menos assim:

Um gnomo passeava no jardim, eu o chutei longe e fiz ele voar, ele ficou com raiva de mim e resolveu mais um duende chamar... Dois gnomos passeavam no jardim, eu os chutei para longe e os fiz voar, eles ficaram com raiva de mime resolveram, mais um gnomo chamar...

Sirius, eu acho que você já pode parar... – eu disse, nervosa, sem poder agüentar mais.

Três gnomos passeavam no jardim...

Sirius, por favor, pare com isto...

Quatro gnomos...

SIRIUS, PARE COM ESTA MÚSICA IDIOTA AGORA, ANTES QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXE MALUCA! – eu berrei, perdendo a paciência.

Ei, não insulte a minha música! – disse Sirius, mal humorado. – Se você acha as minhas músicas bruxas idiotas, cante você uma de suas amadas músicas trouxas!

Eu não acho que músicas trouxas sejam ruins... – Potter disse, antes que eu pudesse dizer algumas palavrinhas um tanto quanto ofensivas sobre músicas com gnomos. – Quando eu fui passar as férias com uma prima que se casou com um trouxa eu até ouvi umas músicas bem legais nos rádios deles... – ele disse, animado. – Tinha uma música que ela gostava tanto que eu acabei até decorando... – ele coçou o queixo, como que para resgatar uma memória.

E então, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo ele começou a cantar:

_-You, doing that thing you do  
Breaking my heart into  
A million pieces, Like you always do  
And you, don't mean to be cruel,  
You never even knew About the heartache  
I've been going thru,  
And I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do_

Assim que eu ouvi as primeiras palavras, meu queixo caiu até o chão: Com alguém, principalmente um menino de 17 anos, pudesse cantar do jeito que ele o fazia? Eu exageraria se dissesse que ele cantava perfeitamente...Mas eu não posso negar que ele realmente cantava _bem._ Mas, à medida que eu ia reconhecendo a música e prestando atenção às palavras, eu comecei a ver que ele não escolhera a música por acaso, e comecei a ficar mais vermelha do que um tomate...

_-I, know all the games you play,  
And I'm gonna find a way  
To let you know that,_

_You'll be mine someday  
Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
If you'd only let me be  
The one to hold you _

_And keep you here with me…_

Ele cantou a música inteira, quase sem tropeçar na letra, e enquanto cantava seus olhos tinham _aquele _brilho perigoso que eu tanto temia enquanto ele me encarava sugetivamente.

Minha boca ainda estava aberta quando ele terminou, e eu me apressei em fechá-la imediatamente quando Potter se dirigiu a mim:

Você já conhecia esta música? – ele perguntou, seu rosto uma máscara de inocência.

S-sim, eu já tinha ouvido algumas vezes... – eu respondi rapidamente.

Então, agora é a sua vez... – Sirius disse, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

E-Eu? – eu balbuciei, pega de surpresa.

Sim... – Potter continuou, dando seu tão característico sorriso maroto. – Se nós dois já cantamos, por que você não canta também?

Mas eu não fiz nenhuma espécie de acordo com vocês para cantar... – eu retruquei, cruzando os braços.

Ah, Lilyzinha, cante para nós, por favor... – Sirius fez sua carinha de cachorro molhado e sem dono para mim, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos de Potter pareciam duas chamas de vela sob as lentes de seus óculos. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não me deixei convencer.

Não, eu não quero... – eu disse, desta vez com firmeza. – E vocês não têm como me obrigar... – eu disse, lançando um olhar mortal aos dois.

Que pena... – disse Sirius, mas ele pareceu se resignar. E então, ele virou-se para Tiago: - Mas aonde mesmo que você ouviu aquela música?

Ah, foi no natal passado, quando nós nos reunimos na casa de nossa prima e... – e logo Potter começou a contar as histórias engraçadas do natal de sua família, e de como seu velho Tio-Avô quase tinha explodido a televisão achando que fosse algum objeto com Magia Negra, mas logo todo o sono que tinha me faltado na semana toda começou a pesar em minhas pálpebras, e logo eu estava cabeceando de sono, a voz de meu desafeto embalando-me tal qual uma canção de ninar... E, alguns minutos depois o armário, os Marotos e até a confusão da foto foi toda esquecida, enquanto eu caía no oblívio de um sono sem sonhos...

Eu não sei de fato por quanto tempo eu dormi, mas quando eu acordei, como frequentemente acontece, eu fiquei no tão conhecido estado de semi-consciência, sem me lembrar absolutamente nada do que tinha acontecido. Naquela abençoada hora eu só sabia que estava deitada, com minha cabeça apoiada em algo macio, e que algo – um cobertor, eu pensava – estava me cobrindo. Mas quando minha audição começou a funcionar corretamente, eu pude ver que havia mais respirações além da minha na sala, revelando-me que eu não estava sozinha. Novamente, como se vindas do além, havia duas vozes que conversavam preguiçosamente e em um tom baixo.

Coitada... Ela deve estar cansada mesmo para dormir assim, deste jeito... – disse uma voz, que vinha de um lugar acima de minha cabeça.

Só dormir? Ela praticamente _capotou_ no seu ombro... Eu não entendo como alguém pode dormir tão rápido assim... – uma outra voz respondeu, em tom de troça.

Ela tem um rosto tão lindo... – eu senti uma mão quente acariciar meu rosto, apenas percebendo vagamente o que acontecia. – Parece um anjo quando dorme...

... E é o horror em pessoa quando está acordada! – completou a segunda voz, que soava do lugar onde estavam as minhas pernas, rindo. – Pelo que eu vejo, as marquinhas do tapa que ela te deu ainda estão aí...

_Tapa? – _eu pensei, buscando algo em minha memória adormecida. –_esta história de tapa não me é estranha..._ – mas, como eu ainda estava atordoada, eu só fiquei escutando o que as estranhas vozes diziam...

Mas o diabo é que eu simplesmente não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça... Por mais que eu possa ter todas, eu só vou ser feliz quando ela for minha... Sabe, Almofadinhas, eu acho que eu estou apaixonado...

Você ACHA? Está brincando, só falta escrever isto na sua testa para ficar mais explícito, seu tonto!

Por um momento, as duas vozes ficaram em silêncio, até que, de repente, a segunda voz se pronunciou novamente:

Hm... Belas pernas... É uma pena que as meias do uniforme venham até os joelhos, e que esta saia seja tão comprida... Eles bem que poderiam encurtar um pouquinho mais as saias... – disse a primeira voz, em um tom que me deixou realmente incomodada.

Sirius, nem ao menos pense nisso!- a outra voz advertiu um pouco mais alto, com um tom de irritação na voz. – Ela não é qualquer um de seus brinquedinhos...

Mas eu não posso negar que ela seja gostosa... – a primeira voz disse, fazendo o pequeno pedacinho de minha consciência que estava ativo se revirar em advertência, e, lentamente, eu comecei a despertar.

Gostosa ou não, ela já é _minha, _e você não vai fazer nada com ela...

Não, eu não vou fazer nada, mas não custa nada dar uma olhadinha... - foi só então que, despertando totalmente, eu me recordei do que tinha acontecido: Eu estava em um armário, trancada com Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, e, ao que parecia, era sobre _minhas pernas _que eles estavam falando. E, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu me levantei, de um salto:

NÃO!- eu berrei, assustando os dois garotos. Foi só então que eu percebi em que situação eu me encontrava: eu estivera com a cabeça acomodada no colo de Potter, enquanto minhas pernas estavam esticadas no colo de Sirius, e eu tinha a capa de ambos servindo como cobertor para mim.

L-Lílian... Você está acordada... – disse Sirius, evidentemente embaraçado.

Sim, eu estou acordada, e ainda pude ouvir uma boa parte das gracinhas que vocês estavam dizendo... – eu disse, mal humorada, lançando meu olhar mortal em direção ao Maroto de olhos azuis, que apenas riu.

Eu disse que você não iria apreciar muito as nossas conversas...

Ninguém iria apreciar uma conversa em que suas pernas são o assunto, e... – mas, de repente Potter pediu silêncio, e aguçou as orelhas:

Vocês estão ouvindo isto? – ele perguntou. A pesar de eu não estar ouvindo nada, ao que parece Sirius também escutou, e, como se fossem um, os dois Marotos colaram os ouvidos na porta.

Parece que alguém está vindo... – Sirius disse, e, curiosa, eu também fui encostar o ouvido na porta, e só assim eu pude ouvir: Lá fora podíamos ouvir passos firmes e decididos, que pareciam caminhar cada vez para mais perto.

Será que nós não devemos bater na porta para chamar a atenção? – eu perguntei, animada com a possibilidade de um resgate.

Eu não sei se poderíamos arriscar... – Potter respondeu – se for algum professor, ele com certeza não vai aceitar a desculpa que, _sem querer,_Sirius Black ficou preso com uma menina em um armário...

E com três pessoas dentro de um armário, as coisas ficam ainda mais suspeitas... – Sirius disse, mas, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta do armário foi bruscamente aberta, nos fazendo cair no chão. Ou melhor, fazendo Potter e Sirius caírem em cima de mim, em uma confusão de vestes e cabelos.

Sr. Potter! – assim que ouvi a tão conhecida voz, eu gelei: ninguém menos do que a professora McGonagall tinha aberto a porta, e eu até mesmo já podia visualizar sua expressão furiosa. – Sr. Black! O que exatamente os senhores estão tentando fazer trancados neste armário e... – Ao que parecia, ela só tinha visto os dois Marotos, mas, quando eles rapidamente se levantaram, ela pode ver que eles não estavam sozinhos, e não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa ao me ver lá.

Srta. Evans? O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu exijo uma explicação!- ela disse, com seus lábios apertados, e suas narinas tremendo de surpresa e fúria.

Naquele momento, mil pensamentos voaram pela minha mente, mil desculpas, uma mais insana do que a outra, mas, antes que eu pudesse me conter, eu já estava falando:

Foram estes dois, Professora McGonagall! – eu exclamei, levantando-me rapidamente e assumindo minha postura de Monitora Chefe. – Eu estava indo para minha aula, quando flagrei estes dois dentro do armário, ehm... Querendo... Fazer experiências potencialmente perigosas com feitiços... – eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, torcendo para McGonagall acreditar. – Mas quando eu fui repreendê-los e tirá-los de lá, eles me puxaram para dentro, a porta se fechou e eu não consegui abrir de jeito nenhum... – eu falei tudo de um fôlego só, e prendi a respiração, esperando para ver a reação da professora. Felizmente, ela pareceu acreditar no que eu dizia, e concordou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar fulminante aos Marotos.

Espero que vocês dois tenham consciência de que além de fazer coisas ilegais nas propriedades do colégio, vocês ainda por cima prenderam uma Monitora Chefe, uma _menina_, em um armário com vocês...

Sim, professora... – os dois respondendo, me lançando olhares fulminantes, mas mesmo assim concordando com a história.

Eu presumo que a srta. já tenha tomado as providências... –ela disse, me lançando um olhar penetrante.

Sim, professora, eu os coloquei de detenção... – eu me apressei em dizer. – Eles vão ter que limpar os vestiários perto do campo de quadribol... Sem magia. – os dois Marotos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para mim, ambos com os olhos em fogo, mas mesmo assim eu os ignorei, apenas fitando a professora, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Agora, professora, se a senhora nos der licença, eu acho que precisamos todos voltar para as aulas...

As aulas da tarde já acabaram srta. Evans... – a professora disse, surpresa por eu não saber. – Vocês devem ir jantar agora. – e, sem dizer mais nada, ela se virou e nos deixou sós no corredor. Assim que ela virou o corredor, eu suspirei, aliviada. Mesmo que eu acabasse de ficar sabendo que eu perdera metade de um dia de aula e que eu tinha passado A TARDE INTEIRA presa com dois Marotos em um armário, eu não podia deixar de estar feliz por tudo isso ter acabado.

Ufa... Pelo menos nós nos salvamos...

Nós? Nós! VOCÊ se safou e nos colocou em detenção!- Sirius exclamou, mal humorado.

Mas foi algo bem mais leve do que se ela pensasse que nós estávamos fazendo qualquer coisa imoral lá dentro... – eu retorqui, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao Salão Principal, para evitar qualquer briga.

Logo que eu pus os pés no salão, Nicki veio correndo até aonde eu estava, visivelmente preocupada.

Lily, onde você estava, eu quase morri de preocupação! O Sirius também sumiu, você fez alguma coisa? – ela disse, seus olhos castanhos e redondos cintilando.

Eu consegui manter ele longe por toda a tarde... Eu explico quando tiver tempo – eu disse rapidamente, ao que Nicki abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas.

Eu fiquei vigiando a tarde inteira vigiando a Ludmilla, e não deve ser tão difícil assim segurar as pontas no jantar... Vamos ficar perto dela agora, para não causar desconfiança nos Marotos... – ela disse, e assim, nós duas nos sentamos ao lado de nossas colegas de quarto, Ludmilla, Nathalie, Jane e Megarah. Apesar de eu não gostar muito da última, e o sentimento ser recíproco, eu e Nicki pudemos ter uma conversa descontraída com as meninas, falando sobre aulas, roupas e outras amenidades. Aparentemente Sirius havia se esquecido de Ludmilla por uns tempos, e nós não fomos incomodadas no jantar. Eu já estava até mesmo começando a relaxar um pouquinho quando as meninas terminaram o jantar, e não estava tão preocupada assim quando todas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, dirigindo-se para fora do Salão.

Foi então que meu coração deu um salto: Ao mesmo tempo em que nós, Sirius Black tinha se levantado e acenava freneticamente para Ludmilla, gritando seu nome. Eu e Nicki nos entreolhamos, desesperadas, e sem dizer palavra nos separamos, Nicki indo em direção a Sirius e eu chegando mais perto de Ludmilla para empurra-la para frente.

Eu... Eu estou ficando um pouco tonta com esta barulheira toda... – eu disse, me fingindo de frágil. – Vamos para o dormitório logo, eu não estou muito bem. – mas, infelizmente, Ludmilla já tinha ouvido um pouco dos chamados de Sirius.

Você já pode ir na frente, Lily, eu só quero ver o que o Sirius está querendo... – e, para o meu desespero, ela começou a se virar para caminhar na direção de Sirius.

Ouvindo os comentários de Ludmilla, Nicki ficou mais pálida do que um fantasma, e virou a cabeça para mim, pedindo socorro. Como eu estava tão desesperada quanto ela e não conseguia pensar com clareza eu apenas mordi meus lábios e ergui meus ombros, já sem esperanças.

Mas em uma surpreendente demonstração de pensamento rápido (ou de desespero mesmo) Nicki fez uma coisa que eu nunca esperaria dela: Ela simplesmente saiu correndo até onde Sirius estava e pulou em seu pescoço, fazendo seus gritos cessarem. Talvez ela estivesse pretendendo derrubá-lo no chão, mas sendo mais leve do que eu, ela apenas consegui fazê-lo se curvar para trás, surpreso. E, de fato, eu não podia culpá-lo por estar surpreso: Não era em todos os dias que a melhor amiga de seu vizinho se atirava em seus braços sem explicação prévia, ainda mais se a garota em questão tivesse um namorado sentado apenas uma mesa adiante...

Eu não perdi nem dois segundos apreciando a cena bizarra que se desenrolava à minha frente, que, aliás, já estava atraindo alguns espectadores curiosos. Totalmente focada em minha "missão", eu me encarreguei de puxar Ludmilla para a porta do Salão Principal, murmurando algo como "O Sirius realmente está passando do limite com suas brincadeirinhas hoje".

Aturdida pela confusão que se formara, Ludmilla apenas me seguiu, assim como as outras meninas, e nós já estávamos quase passando pela bendita porta do Salão para chegar a um local seguro quando de repente um grito me fez gelar:

SIRIUS BLACK! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ATÉ NA **MINHA **NAMORADA VOCÊ RESOLVE POR AS MÃOS! – ao que parecia, Michael Lovegood não era nenhum bobo, e com certeza tinha notado que sua namorada e Sirius Black estavam abraçados no meio do Salão Principal.

Entretidas com as próprias conversas, as outras meninas apenas tinham continuado seu caminho, e eu me deixei ficar para trás, imaginando se eu poderia ajudá-la de alguma forma. Mas, ao que parecia, a situação estava totalmente feia para Nicki.

Hey, EU não fiz nada, a sua queridinha aqui que surtou e resolveu me abraçar!- Sirius disse, erguendo os braços para demonstrar sua inocência. Ao seu lado, no centro das atenções, estava Nicki, mais vermelha do que meus cabelos.

Nicki... – Michael já tinha se levantado e estava parado em frente à Nicki, seus olhos sensacionalmente azuis faiscando em sua direção, ordenando que uma resposta fosse dada.

Michael, mais tarde eu explico... Não com todos aqui olhando... – ela disse em uma voz desesperada, tentando puxar seu namorado para longe pela mão, mas ele não se moveu.

Não. Eu quero saber aqui e agora o porquê de você ficar abraçando esta coisa – ele apontou rudemente para Sirius, que, por sua vez, não disse nada - no meio do Salão Principal! – mesmo que estivesse furioso Michael não gritava, mas o tom com que falava, mesmo que não passasse de um sussurro, parecia machucar mais minha amiga do que qualquer explosão de berros.

Por favor, não crie caso... Era por questões de força maior... – ela disse, sua voz também incrivelmente baixa, seus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Questões de força maior? – ele repetiu, incrédulo, com um olhar ferido. – Sim, as famosas questões de força maior. Você me deixa esperando por horas por causa destas questões, não fala mais comigo de dia por causa destas questões, nem mesmo olha para mim quando me encontra nos corredores! – sua voz era um sussurro quase inaudível, e eu tive que ler seus lábios para compreender direito. – Você me ignora totalmente, e eu não vou mais suportar isto sem falar nada. Se estas suas "questões de força maior" tomam todo o seu tempo e não deixam espaço para mim, ótimo. Se você quiser ficar com qualquer outra pessoa, também está ótimo. Só me avise primeiro, _Nicolle, _eu não quero viver uma farsa.

Mas ao ouvir isto, minha amiga não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, que agora corriam livremente por seu rosto.

Não, Michael, por favor, não fale assim comigo... – ela disse, entre soluços, me deixando com o coração apertado. - Eu não quero largar você de jeito nenhum... – ela chegou mais perto dele, e ele não se opôs.

Mas não é isto que você está demonstrando. –ele retrucou, friamente.

Por favor, confie em mim! – Nicki disse, desesperada, segurando nos ombros de Michael, que apenas a observava, impassível. – Eu nunca trairia você, e você sabe disto... – ela sussurrou, – Por favor... Você vai saber de tudo depois. Eu já confiei em você muitas vezes... – ela disse, desta vez com firmeza, limpando as lágrimas. – Confie em mim desta vez. É só o que eu peço a você.

Por alguns minutos os dois apenas se encararam, travando uma silenciosa batalha entre os olhos azuis e frios de Michael e os castanhos e úmidos de Nicki. Após alguns minutos finalmente Michael desviou o olhar, e tomando as mãos de Nicki entre as suas, ele disse o que parecia ser sua sentença final:

Você ainda me deve uma explicação. – e assim, sem mais nem menos, ele largou as mãos de minha amiga e saiu caminhando em direção a porta que levava ao seu Salão Comunal, deixando uma Nicki arrasada para trás.

Sem pestanejar eu corri até minha amiga, ao que Nicki apenas me abraçou, sem dizer nada. E, de fato, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento: Minha amiga estava totalmente arrasada, e nenhuma palavra no mundo a faria se sentir melhor.

Lançando um rápido olhar aos Marotos, que também tinham ficado lá para assistir à cena deprimente que se desenrolara a poucos minutos, eu apenas fui caminhando em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ainda abraçada à minha amiga, que chorava baixinho no meu ombro.

Quando finalmente atravessamos o retrato da Mulher Gorda, a minha reação imediata foi conduzir minha amiga para o Dormitório, mas a própria Nicki insistiu que deveríamos ficar lá embaixo, e terminar nossos deveres, já que, segundo ela mesma disse, "só chorar não vai resolver meus problemas". Sem ter moral para contrariá-la, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e peguei minha redação de poções, sentando-me ao lado de Nicki, que ainda tinha os olhos lacrimejantes enquanto fazia seu trabalho de Feitiços.

Por uma meia hora nós ficamos lá em silêncio, apenas cuidando de nossos respectivos deveres, até que Nicki de repente falou, sua voz ainda tremendo.

E-ele também foi injusto comigo... – ela enxugou as lágrimas que recomeçaram a correr. – Ele não precisava fazer todo aquele escândalo só porque eu abracei o Sirius... – lentamente, a tristeza de Nicki se transformava em raiva, ou até pior, em mágoa. – E – ele não tinha o direito de falar assim comigo... – A-acho que, t-talvez as coisas não dêem certo entre nós...

Não!- eu disse abruptamente, surpreendendo minha amiga. – Não é só porque vocês brigaram uma vez que você precisa achar que está tudo acabado... Se ele exagerou, talvez você também tenha se envolvido de mais com os meus problemas para poder se encontrar com ele... É por minha culpa que vocês brigaram... – eu continuei, com uma ponta de culpa na voz – e espero que não seja por minha causa que vocês venham a terminar.

Você acha mesmo? – ela disse, ainda enxugando seus olhos.

Bem, se você quiser mesmo saber, eu acho...

Sirius, por favor, deixe a gente ver! – um garoto que aparentava ser do quinto ano gritou, me interrompendo. Foi só então que eu notei que, em volta do lugar onde os Marotos costumavam sentar havia uma aglomeração de alunos, que se juntavam em volta de Sirius Black, que estava de pé em uma mesa.

Não, não, agora não... – ele disse, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Esta foto só vai ser mostrada em uma ocasião realmente especial...

_Foto._ Eu gelei. Com todas as preocupações e confusões do dia, eu quase tinha me esquecido de que Sirius ainda tinha aquela maldita foto. E naquele exato momento ele parecia fazer questão de me lembrar disto, enquanto segurava o que parecia ser uma foto entre as mãos, sem contudo mostrar a ninguém.

Na verdade, são as decisões de uma _certa__ pessoa_ – ele olhou significativamente para mim – que vão me dizer se eu devo ou não devo mostrar esta foto...

Não... Eu não conseguia acreditar. Minha amiga estava com os nervos em frangalhos, tendo acabado de sair de uma briga feia com o namorado e aquele, aquele, aquela COISA ainda tinha moral para me chantagear! Levado pela frustração pela detenção que eu lhe tinha dado e por ter sido insultado por Michael, Sirius tinha resolvido me lembrar de que eu ainda estava sob chantagem... E ele resolveu fazer isto da maneira mais suja possível: Me ameaçando publicamente.

Você está nos matando de curiosidade aqui! – Nathalie, a fofoqueira que é minha colega de quarto exclamou, ávida por saber mais.

Bem, já que eu não posso mostrar nada _ainda, _eu vou ter só que descrever... Digamos que esta foto pode estragar a reputação de um certo _alguém, _já que ela é realmente incriminadora... Eu poderia dizer que é quase _obscena..._

Eu não conseguia acreditar em meus ouvidos, tampouco conseguia acreditar que Sirius fosse capaz de fazer o que estava fazendo. Mas, naquela noite, algo me pareceu muito claro: Mesmo que fosse um Grifinório, antes de tudo, Sirius era um Black, cruel e insensível. Os outros Marotos estavam ao seu lado, apesar de não estarem sentados na mesa, mas, ao que parecia, apenas Pettigrew estava apreciando o espetáculo mórbido que se desenrolava: Remo tinha os braços cruzados e lançava vários olhares suplicantes a Sirius, sem contudo fazer nada. Até mesmo Potter parecia aborrecido com o amigo, lançando-lhe olhares fulminantes.

Eu olhei para Remo pedindo ajuda, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Enquanto isto, Sirius continuava a fazer descrições cada vez mais fantasiosas do que poderia ter na foto.

E, se antes eu já estava pra lá de braba com o Sirius, agora eu estava simplesmente _furiosa._

Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem, e meu sangue parecia prestes a ferver. Eu sabia que não conseguiria agüentar mais por muito tempo, e eu já estava a ponto de começar a berrar quando um novo e aterrorizante pensamento surgiu em minha mente: _Se ele quer jogar sujo, pagarei na mesma moeda então._

Quando não agüentei mais ouvir, eu simplesmente me levantei, sem emitir uma palavra, e fui caminhando a passos largos, quase correndo para fora do Salão Comunal. Preocupada, Nicki me seguiu, me perguntando várias vezes o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu a ignorei, continuando a andar com passos firmes.

Minhas pernas me levaram ao local onde eu tinha me encontrado com o outro espécime de Black na noite anterior. Logo eu avistei Bellatrix, que, apesar de meia hora desde a hora marcada já ter se passado, ainda estava lá. Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, eu já tinha dito as palavras que seriam uma fonte de grande atendimento mais tarde.

Eu pensei em sua proposta, Black... E eu aceito.

N/A: Huahuahuahuahuahuahu... Sim, eu sou malvada... Parando na melhor parte, para variar... Aiai, mas não me levem a mal, eu simplesmente fiz das tripas coração para conseguir terminar este capítulo hoje... Para vocês terem uma idéia, eu estou sem jantar, e deixei de estudar para uma prova de ciências por causa da fic... (além de brigar com a minha família, já que eu não quis largar o computador até terminar de escrever...)

Então, de tantos sacrifícios que eu fiz (credo, eu estou ficando melodramática... Deve ser a fome!) Eu só quero pedir um favorzinho a vocês...

COMENTEM!

Ah, sim, este capítulo é dedicado à Juliana Montez, cujo aniversário está chegando... E também por agüentar a criatura insana aqui no MSN...

Para quem quiser saber, a música que o Tiago canta é **_That_****_ Thing You Do, _**do The Wonders... **E a música dos gnomos do jardim foi inventada por mim! (ehehehehe)**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo...

Um grande beijo a todos.

Lily Dragon


	18. ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSÁRIO

Dois capítulos em um só dia? Não, não, isto não é um milagre... Isto é

O ANIVERSÁRIO DE 1 ANO DA DOIS MUNDOS!

Para vocês terem uma idéia, foi só quando eu postei o capítulo e visualizei a página do fanfiction que eu percebi que a data da atualização estava a mesma do primeiro "post"...

Então, para vocês terem uma idéia, foi há exatamente um ano que a criatura insana aqui se sentou no PC e publicou o "sobre a fic", a prévia para o primeiro capítulo...

Que emoção! Como o tempo passa!

E pensar que eu ainda não saí de outubro... XDDDDDDD

Mas, como dizem as promoções de supermercado, "O Aniversário é meu, mas o presente é de vocês!"

E então, pessoas, o que VOCÊS querem como um especial de aniversário?

As sugestões vencedoras serão publicadas!

Um grande beijo de aniversário,

Lily Draogn

Como no capítulo passado não teve nenhuma enquete, esta aqui fica valendo...


	19. Desventuras em Série

N/A: Gente, vocês querem é me matar... De felicidade! Sério mesmo, vocês estão tirando o emprego de psiquiatras por aqui... Imaginem vocês que suas rewiews me ajudaram, e MUITO, a sair de uma crise existencial (sim, outra crise... Será que eu sou sensível de mais ou isto é uma doença?)...

Agora, como vocês já devem estar esperando... A parte inevitável para eu explicar "o que, ó raios, fez essa autora cruel demorar tanto..." E, desta vez, foi algo meio sério... Todas as "pequenas crises" que eu estava tendo, foram quase um prelúdio para esta que eu tive... Grandes complicações, incluindo o meu mundo virando de ponta cabeça... Mas mesmo assim eu continuo a escrever. Abandonar a fic? NUNCA! Eu só quero pedir as mais sinceras desculpas a todos que tiveram que esperar tanto por uma nova atualização...

Ah, sim, sobre o especial de aniversário... Eu perguntei por idéias, mas mesmo assim não veio nenhuma, então eu me decidi: De presente de aniversário para vocês, eu vou me esforçar para postar a cada 15 dias religiosamente... Aiai, vamos ver no que isto vai dar. Então, já é o suficiente? Espero que sim...

Então, sem mais delongas, vamos às...

Rewiews (como vai ficar confuso, eu vou responder separado para o 17 e o Especial...

CAP. 17

Jujuka: Coitadinha de você... Ficou doente? (deve ser virose, eu também acabei ficando com gripe) Mas não se preocupe, não vai precisar o Tiago se intrometer na história para a Lily descobrir que não pode tudo e quebrar a cara... (E você nem imagina de que jeito...)

Pandora: Pois é... Eu acho que tenho veia para Novelas, com casais sempre brigando... Mas coitada da Nicki mesmo... Por isso eu vou ter que bolar uma reconciliação ótima para os dois.. Awww... Vai ser tão lindo!

Ysa: Se a Lily estava se dando bem de mais, isto foi até **agora.** Não se preocupe, a lição de moral dela vem logo, logo...

Nicki: Ai, desculpa por fazer o seu _doppelgänger_sofrer, mas vai ser só pra mostrar que a vida amorosa dela não era só perfeitinha, e também para fazer uma reconciliação linda... (que você vai me ajudar a bolar, né?) Ah, sim... COMO VOCÊ **OUSA** criar uma comunidade no orkut para mim? Como você **ousa** me deixar tão feliz? Te amo de mais, Nicki, você é uma verdadeira amigooooonaaaaaaaaaa!

Pikena: Confusões? A Lily se metendo em confusões? Imagiiine... (dá um sorriso malvado) Puxa, você é a única partidária da Lily por aqui... Todo mundo estava pedindo para ela levar uma lição de moral... Mas, de fato, o Sirius foi muito cruel no final... E sobre a música dos Gnomos... Hm, sem comentários, eu quase me matei de rir quando tive a idéia do Sirius cantando algo assim... E a That Thing you Do é linda, não é? A gente acaba ficando sem perceber o que a letra realmente diz... E ficou tão certinho para os dois que eu não resisti! Nossa, se você bateu o seu record em rewiews grandes, eu bati o meu em respostas para rewiews grande!

Thaisinha: Não é só você que está com vontade de estrangular o Sirius... Mas no final, tanto o Sirius quanto a Lily acabam sofrendo um pouco... XDDD

Juliana Montez: O Sirius, um baixinho da xuxa? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHU... Ai, eu amei de mais a sua rewiew! (e ainda que foi a primeira rewiew, que não poderia ter me deixado mais feliz!) Agora, você pode ter certeza que o seu Siriuzinho do coração vai ser recompensado por tudo o que aconteceu... Na verdade, quem vai pagar o pato mesmo vai ser a Lily no final... Como nas novelas, os "maus" pagam pelo que fizeram... Embora, no caso da Lily, eu aposto que vocês vão dar mais risadas ainda... (e ela não é de todo má... Ela só é um pouquinho tapada!)

ESPECIAL

Mille Evans: Obrigada! E, sim, a Lily tem mania de complicar muito as coisas... Mas ela acaba pagando caro por isto. E também, se ela contasse tudo de cara, não teria sobre o que escrever, não é? Auhauhauhauhuah...

Amy L. Black: Agora você me fez chorar... Chorar de rir ao ler a sua rewiew... E sim, você viu a minha resolução lá em cima, né, né, viu, viu? Então, agora, fora o seu PC lerdinho, a autora vai tentar não ser tão lerdona assim... :P E gostei muito de todos os seus agradecimentos... Só faltou um: Obrigada a você, por estar comentando, lendo e me fazendo rir e ter vontade de continuar!

Jub- Chan: O Remo e a Nicki? Nossa, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... Mas quem sabe o que o destino os reserva... As coisas ainda podem mudar... Agora, sobre a maldade que eu fiz ao Sirius, não se preocupe que no final deste capítulo as coisas se resolvem... Para bem ou para mal, mas se resolvem!

PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter : Pois é, ninguém queria que ela aceitasse... Mas ela aceitou. Agora, ela vai ter que ir até o final... E enfrentar as conseqüências... huauhauhauhauhuhauhahuaauh (gargalhada maníaca)

Luli Potter: A idéia da Lily conhecer os pais do Tiago é ótima, e talvez até venha a acontecer... Mas, como diria Jack o extirpador, vamos por partes... (mas a sua idéia está em pauta, e com o decorrer da história, é capaz de acontecer!) Eu queria visitar os seu flog, mas não está o endereço aí... Ah, eu já te adicionei no MSN, aí você me passa o endereço deles e das suas fics, ok?

Kryka: Você pode ter certeza que ela vai se arrepender de ter aceito a proposta, mas da maneira mais difícil... E, por mais que a sua idéia seja perfeita, eu tenho as coisas planejadas de um jeito um pouquinho diferentes... Mas eu só posso dizer (para não estragar a surpresa, é claro), que você acertou um pouco...

Nicki: Ai que medo, poupe minhas orelhas! E olha que eu até estou atualizando mais cedo... Beijões e beijões pra você...

Lilian Kyoyama: Nossa, calma... Quanto desespero! Mas pode ficar tranqüila, que muita coisa boa vai acontecer ainda... Mas tudo ao seu tempo... (Deusa controladora do Universo? Nossa, que poderes me foram atribuídos! Espero estar à altura...) Agora, anime-se, já que logo logo vem o tão esperado beijo... Só mais alguns capítulos...

Lola Potter Weasley: Que bom que você resoveu comentar! Deixou uma autora muito feliz! Agora, eu só estou postando mais rápido... Isto serve?

Pikena: Eu também mal consigo acreditar... E, pode ter certeza, se depender de mim, a DM vai ter, sim, "muitos anos de vida"...

Julia: Eh folgada, você está virando a minha "editora particular", imprimindo tudo... E é aqui quando o Titizinho canta, e a da Canção dos Gnomos... Espero que você tenha gostado!

17- Desventuras em Série

Muitas vezes em nossas vidas nós temos a estranha sensação de que o tempo simplesmente parou de andar, ou que tudo está acontecendo em câmera lenta. Mesmo que o acontecimento dure apenas uma fração de segundo, nestas ocasiões nos parece que o momento durará para sempre, ou que as coisas acontecem com uma lentidão impressionante.

Talvez para você, diário, que passe todos os seus dias em minha mochila ou em minha mesinha de cabeceira, isto pareça estranho ou até impossível...

Mas acredite, isto já aconteceu comigo. Aliás, diário, isto aconteceu exatamente no ponto em que parei minha narrativa, logo que eu aceitei me unir a Bellatrix Black e sua amiga, também Sonserina, para me vingar de Sirius Black e sua foto horrorosa.

Assim que eu disse as palavras que mais tarde acabou sendo a minha sentença de morte, o tempo pareceu parar: Todos os barulhos a minha volta cessaram, e um silêncio surdo tomou conta de minha cabeça, fazendo minhas têmporas latejarem. Pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade nós apenas ficamos ali paradas, imóveis: Eu ainda ofegante e vermelha de raiva, Nicki boquiaberta de surpresa, sem saber como agir e Bellatrix, por fim, ainda tentando processar todas as informações em sua cabeça. Mas, ao que os segundos corriam sem que nada acontecesse, eu já estava começando a achar que o tempo realmente tinha parado quando a expressão surpresa da Sonserina sumiu de seu rosto, substituído por um sorriso nada agradável.

-Eu sabia que você iria repensar... – ela disse, balançando-se lentamente de um lado para o outro como um tigre prestes a atacar. – E fico feliz em saber que até Sangue Ruins como você ainda podem ter um cérebro de vez em quando...

Ignorando totalmente a ofensa, eu me dirigi a ela, com a voz ainda tremendo de raiva:

- O que você pretende fazer?

Ao meu lado, Nicki apenas nos fitava estupefata, como se ainda não tivesse entendido o que estava acontecendo.

-Se você tanto se preocupa com a segurança dele, não é nada que vá machucá-lo fisicamente por enquanto...

-Eu não me importo se ele vai se machucar ou não. – eu interrompi, com a minha voz quase tão fria quanto à de Bellatrix. – Eu quero saber o que você está pretendendo fazer...

- Hm... Agora sim estamos começando a nos entender. – ela disse, com uma expressão de quem estava se divertindo. – Para começar, nós precisamos pegar a foto de que você quer se livrar... – ela disse em um tom extremamente natural, como se estivéssemos falando de uma receita de bolo, e não um planejamento de vingança. – Eu ainda tenho mais um pouco da poção Polissuco à minha disposição, e com um fio de cabelo de alguém da sua Casa, eu posso entrar no dormitório e pegar a foto... E logo você estará livre de toda a chantagem.

- Ótimo – eu disse, assentindo com a cabeça. – E depois?

- Bem... –ela continuou – Como eu ajudarei você, eu também espero algo em troca. Depois que recuperarmos a foto, eu quero que você e sua amiga nos ajudem a dar,digamos uma... _melhorada_ naquela foto.

Sem querer perder tempo com conversas, eu fui direto ao ponto:

-Quando começamos?

-Amanhã mesmo, quando todos estiverem almoçando, nós podemos começar.

-Assim que a última aula da manhã acabar nos encontramos aqui, então. – eu disse, em um tom conclusivo. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Para mim está tudo bem – ela disse, e, sem se despedir, ela simplesmente se virou e foi embora, deixando a mim e a minha melhor amiga paradas no corredor. Apenas quando os passos da sonserina não puderam ser mais ouvidos pelo corredor que Nicki pareceu readquirir a capacidade de falar.

-Lily, você ficou maluca? – ela disse, exasperada. – Se aliar à Bellatrix Black?

-Nicki, você viu o que o Sirius fez? – eu perguntei, toda a raiva voltando rapidamente. – Você viu como ele foi cruel? Eu passo o dia inteiro tentando acoberta-lo e protege-lo de um escândalo, e é assim que ele me agradece! – minha voz já estava começando a se elevar quando eu tomei consciência de que eu estava prestes a gritar com uma pessoa inocente, e tentei me controlar. – Se você quer saber, Nicki, eu acho que o Sirius merece. Se ele foi jogar sujo, então eu vou jogar sujo com ele também.

-Você é quem sabe, Lílian, mas eu ainda acho que se vingar assim não é o melhor caminho a seguir...

-Realmente, Nicki, pode não ser o melhor caminho, mas é o _único_ caminho possível agora...

-Mas você poderia aceitar os termos dele e ir com o Potter ao baile...

-NUNCA. – eu disse um pouco mais alto do que eu esperava, assustando minha amiga.

-Me desculpe... – eu murmurei. – Mas eu não vou ceder às chantagens dele, ah não...

-Já vi que não adianta tentar dissuadir você... – ela disse balançando a cabeça. –Mas você está cometendo um erro, e só vai perceber isto depois...

-E qual é a outra opção? Ceder às vontades daquele... Daquele... Daquela criatura, mas nunca! Eu prefiro ir ao baile com um trasgo fedido do que...

-Tá bom, ta bom, não discuto mais com você – ela disse, irritada, erguendo os braços para o alto. – Vamos voltar para nosso quarto logo, eu só quero dormir e acabar com esse dia horroroso!

Assim, nós duas voltamos a caminhar em silêncio, e finalmente pudemos voltar para nosso dormitório e tirar o tão merecido sono... Ou pelo menos tentar.

Como nas noites anteriores, com todos os meus problemas, que não eram poucos nem pequenos, se remoendo na minha cabeça, eu fui assolada pela insônia, e passei grande parte da noite rolando em minha cama, como se meus lençóis fossem feito de alfinetes, e meu travesseiro, de agulhas. Mas infelizmente eu não era a única desafortunada: Na cama ao meu lado, na calada da noite, eu ainda pude ouvir soluços, quase que imperceptíveis, e com um peso no coração eu notei que Nicki estava chorando: Por mais que ela se fizesse de forte e não dissesse nada por causa de meus problemas, ela também estava sofrendo com a briga que tivera com o namorado, apenas não querendo demonstra-la na minha frente. Sentindo uma pontada de remorsos por ser a causadora de tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu disse a mim mesma que faria alguma coisa para ajudar minha amiga... _Depois que eu resolver o caso desta maldita foto_. – eu pensei, redobrando minha raiva de Sirius.

Eu sei, Diário, que é extremamente injusto que eu estivesse culpando Sirius Black por todos os meus problemas, mas naquela hora de desespero, o que eu mais precisava era de um bode expiatório, alguém a quem culpar por todas as coisas estressantes que estavam me acontecendo... E em Sirius, que, aliás, estava me chantageando, só para piorar tudo, foi que eu achei esta figura em quem descontar minha raiva, mesmo que irracional, canalizando toda a minha frustração em cima do Maroto.

Assim, na manhã seguinte quando acordei, minhas olheiras haviam se intensificado e eu parecia ainda mais abatida – Mas minha resolução de vingança estava mais forte ainda. Nicki também não parecia estar em seus melhores dias: Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e inchados e ela estava anormalmente pálida, sua pele doentia contrastando ainda mais com o preto de suas vestes larguíssimas. Em completo silêncio nós nos arrumamos, e logo que Nicki colocou suas luvas nós partimos em direção ao Salão Principal, para tomar café da manhã também em silêncio – e, o mais importante de tudo: Sem os Marotos. Eles chegaram cerca de meia hora depois, e - Graças aos Dragões da Sorte! - eles não nos notaram, indo sentar-se no outro lado da mesa. As nossas colegas de quarto vieram pouco depois, conversando e rindo como sempre, e com um mórbido desinteresse que eu assisti ao escândalo que Ludmilla fez ao ser interpelada por Sirius – afinal, já que eu estava planejando vingança, pouco me importava se ele iria se humilhar ou passar por mentiroso. Ao meu lado, Nicki assistia à cena com pena em seus olhos castanhos e redondos, mas não disse nada. Meus olhos iam de Sirius para Ludmilla, enquanto ela berrava que aquela era a maior besteira que ela já tinha ouvido em sua vida, e ele apenas a fitava, estupefato, afirmando veementemente que ele tinha visto tudo com os próprios olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, não agüentando mais continuar olhando para aquela cena deprimente eu me levantei, sendo prontamente seguida por minha amiga.

As aulas da manhã se arrastaram como sempre, e eu me inquietava na cadeira cada vez que pensava no que iria acontecer na hora do almoço: Todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado, todas as regras da escola que nós estávamos infringindo... E foi quase que com um pesar que eu ouvi a sineta tocar, indicando o final da última aula da manhã. Logo que arrumamos o material, eu e Nicki praticamente corremos para o local onde deveríamos nos encontrar com Bellatrix, e acabamos chegando antes dela. Nós duas ficamos lá paradas, em silêncio, até que finalmente nós pudemos ouvir passos no corredor, e Bellatrix Black e sua amiga Astrid Rosier apareceram, ambas com expressões igualmente frias.

Agora em sua aparência normal, Astrid Rosier não era muito parecida com Ludmilla: Ela tinha seus cabelos castanhos extremamente lisos caindo aproximadamente até seus ombros, olhos castanhos e amendoados e pele bronzeada e silhueta esguia. A garota nos olhava com um desprezo que beirava o nojo, e não dizia nada, com os braços cruzados, esperando que sua amiga tomasse a iniciativa.

-Nós podemos começar, então... – Bellatrix disse, tirando um copo de madeira e um frasco tampado contendo o que me parecia a poção polissuco de sua mochila. – Newman, você vai ficar em um armário aqui perto enquanto eu estiver sob sua forma – ela fez uma careta só de imaginar como seria estar na forma de Nicki – E a Astrid vai guardar a porta enquanto isso.

-Vamos para um banheiro pelo menos... Não vai ser uma boa idéia fazer isto no meio do corredor... – Nicki disse, ainda me lançando olhares de reprovação.

-Mas é claro – a sonserina respondeu, começando a caminhar. – Eu já falei daquele armário vazio aqui perto... Foi aonde bebemos a poção da última vez...

Assim nós quatro fomos até o dito armário, onde já havia um saco da lavanderia com vestes da Grifinória. Bellatrix colocou todo o conteúdo do frasco no copo de madeira.

-Um fio de cabelo seu, Newman –ela disse, simplesmente, e quando Nicki arrancou um fio de seus cabelos e jogou no copo, este fumegou e começou a mudar de cor. Logo que a mistura parou de chiar Bellatrix bebeu tudo de um só gole, e alguns minutos depois, uma réplica de minha amiga nos encarava, ainda em suas vestes da Sonserina.

A Bellatrix/Nicki estava com os cabelos soltos, vestes do tamanho certo e sem luvas, mas a maior mudança de todas se operava nas feições dela: Ao invés do olhar distante e pensativo de Nicki, os olhos castanhos que eu tão bem conhecia estavam frios e maldosos, com seus lábios quase sempre sorrindo agora em uma expressão de intenso desagrado totalmente estranha àquelas feições, que eram sempre doces e complacentes.

Também percebendo isto, a verdadeira Nicki fitava sua cópia com desagrado, mas apenas deu de ombros, sentando-se no chão do armário enquanto Astrid guardava a entrada do lado de fora. Assim que Bellatrix vestiu o uniforme da Grifinória e prendeu o cabelo, ela seria uma cópia perfeita de Nicki para os desavisados... Isto é, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: as luvas. Como Nicki nunca admitiria que alguém usasse suas luvas, eu não insisti, e assim eu e a Nicki/Bellatrix saímos do armário em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Como praticamente todos estavam almoçando, nós duas pudemos subir as escadas para o dormitório Masculino sem sustos, e logo nos encontrávamos em frente ao quarto onde os Marotos dormiam.

- Aonde é a cama do Sirius? – ela perguntou, olhando em volta. A voz era a mesma de Nicki, mas era realmente estranho ouvi-la falar em um tom tão... Bem, ouvir ela falando de um jeito que a verdadeira Nicolle Newman nunca falaria.

-É a cama ao seu lado esquerdo... – eu respondi automaticamente. – Agora, nós já procuramos aquela maldita foto por todo o lugar e não a achamos... – eu disse, desconfiada. – Como _você_ espera achar a foto assim, sem mais nem menos?

-Nós somos parentes – ela começou, com uma careta de desgosto. – ou melhor, até aquele idiota ser chutado para fora da família, nós infelizmente _éramos _parentes, e passávamos as férias na mesma casa. Então, digamos que eu pude descobrir alguns de seus... _segredinhos_, como os lugares onde ele costuma guardar o que quer esconder...

-Como se ele fosse guardar estas coisas no mesmo lugar... – eu resmunguei, começando a me arrepender de ter aceitado tomar parte naquele plano.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele guarda... – ela disse, continuando a procurar.- Afinal, até então, ele acha que _ninguém_ mais sabe...

Foi só então que, do meio da mala de Sirius a garota tirou uma meia, cujo estado era perfeitamente descrito por uma só palavra: Lastimável.

A meia era totalmente comum, branca, mas já era velha e rota, cheia de bolinhas. Ela já começava a ceder em alguns lugares, e tinha alguns remendos em sua volta. O fato de alguém com o poder aquisitivo de Sirius pudesse ter e conservar uma meia neste estado me surpreendia muito, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que, quando a meia foi aberta, havia um espaço de um tamanho impressionante dentro das meias, e eu imediatamente entendi: _Era uma espécie de caixa aumentada com a magia..._ Realmente impressionada eu notei quando Bellatrix enfiou o braço inteiro praticamente dentro da meia, e só então tirou um pequeno embrulho de papel, com as dimensões exatas da foto. Com um sorriso triunfante, a Bellatrix/Nicki abriu o invólucro e tirou dele a foto, para depois começar a dar gargalhadas nada agradáveis.

- Eu não acreditaria se me contassem que Lílian Evans, a Monitora Chefe exemplar e queridinha da McGonagall poderia fazer isto...

- Eu não estava... Eu não fiz nada de mais com ele! – eu disse, fechando a cara.

- E eu sou um dragão sem rabo... – ela disse, rindo maliciosamente. – E por mais que você tente provar o contrário, Monitora, esta foto mostra _explicitamente _que você andou passando a noite na cama do Potter... Não é nenhum milagre que você recorra até a nós, as "Sonserinas arrogantes", para resolver este problema... – ela disse, me deixando com mais raiva ainda. Para a minha sorte (e a dela), Bellatrix guardou a foto no invólucro logo em seguida e nós saímos do dormitório, um perturbador sorriso malicioso ainda nos lábios da garota.

Quando chegamos ao armário, nada de extraordinário tinha acontecido, e Nicki ainda esperava sentada, com Astrid guardando a entrada da porta. Caberia a Bellatrix ficar no armário até que ela voltasse a ter sua aparência normal, e assim, aliviadas nós pudemos ir almoçar. Nós nos encontraríamos no mesmo lugar com as Sonserinas à noite para decidir o que fazer com a foto, e enquanto isso ela ficava em meu poder.

Eu senti que um grande peso tinha saído de minhas costas quando nós descemos as escadas para o Salão Principal, mas ainda sim eu não estava satisfeita: Apesar de não estar mais ameaçada, eu não descansaria até que tivesse a minha vingança: Mais do que recuperar aquela maldita foto, eu queria fazer Sirius pagar... E ele pagaria muito caro.

Mas mal sabia eu que os juros viriam para mim...

Agora, parando com as lamentações e continuando o que me parece ser a reta final de minha narrativa desastrosa, o nosso almoço foi silencioso e tranqüilo, longe dos Marotos e, pela primeira vez em dias, eu estava começando a ficar otimista: Mesmo que eu tivesse que me aliar a uma garota que eu desaprovasse, finalmente eu tinha conseguido por as mãos naquela maldita foto que tanto me tirara o sono, e logo, logo estaria livre de todas as complicações e poderia continuar com a minha pacata vida de Monitora Chefe, passando detenções, presidindo reuniões de monitores, tirando notas altas e passar horas na biblioteca lendo e estudando com Remo...

_Remo! – _eu me lembrei subitamente, mordendo os lábios. _– eu praticamente ignorei o pobre pela última semana... Mas eu vou dar atenção para ele, eu juro que vou dar atenção para ele... **Depois que este maldito caso da foto terminar.**_– eu concluí, satisfeita. Eu praticamente estava vendo o problema da fotografia comprometedora como o maior obstáculo em minha vida, e que depois que eu resolvesse este caso tudo ficaria ótimo e voltaria a ser como era antes... Mas infelizmente, eu estava muito enganada.

Como a hora do almoço estava prestes a terminar nós comemos rapidamente, e logo nos dirigimos à nossas aulas da tarde. Eu não quero perder muitas linhas descrevendo todas as aulas de sempre, mas basta dizer que, de uma estranha forma, ao invés de sentir alívio pela foto não estar mais nas mãos do Potter, eu tinha uma estranha sensação, que eu traduzi como sendo expectativa. Mas o estranho é que ela parecia tanto com remorso... _Não._ – eu pensei, afastando esses pensamentos de minha mente – _eu não me arrependo do que fiz, já é tarde de mais para se arrepender..._

Assim, naquela noite, depois de um jantar silencioso, nós nos dirigimos àquele mesmo lugar onde tínhamos marcado com as Sonserinas. Black E Rosier já estavam nos esperando lá, sendo que a primeira exibia um sorriso nada agradável em seu rosto, e a segunda nada fazia para esconder seu desagrado de estar perto de duas Grifinórias.

-Vamos começar logo com isso – eu disse, sem me dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar ninguém. – O que é que você quer fazer?

-Algo muito simples... – ela disse, jogando seus cabelos negros para trás. – Apenas uma simples colagem mágica... Trocando as cabeças, assim por dizer.

-Como assim? – perguntou Nicki, seus olhos castanhos faiscando de desconfiança. Desde o início Nikci se opusera veementemente ao meu envolvimento com as Sonserinas, e cada vez ela parecia gostar menos da idéia.

-É muito simples, Newman – ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Já que nós temos a foto, para dar uma... _Liçãozinha adicional _no meu querido priminho, eu vou pegar outras duas fotos de pessoas dormindo... E literalmente trocar as cabeças. Assim, ao invés de sua amiguinha fogosa e aquele Potter estarem dormindo na cama, vai ser o Sirius e um certo menino que merece um corretivo...

-Assim, de seu bolso, ela tirou duas outras fotos: A primeira era de Snape, com um pijama cinzento e de uma aparência suja, com seus cabelos sebosos espalhados pelo travesseiro, e a segunda, para a minha surpresa, era do próprio Sirius, em uma cama que em nada lembrava as de Hogwarts, vestindo um pijama ridículo, amarelo com guarda-chuvas azuis. Se a situação não fosse tão grave, eu poderia até rir.

-Eu já tenho esta foto desde o último verão que ele passou na casa de nossa família, mas eu estava esperando a oportunidade certa para usar isso... – ela disse para sua amiga, ao que a garota riu.

-Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos – eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – E por que você não fez isto sozinha?

- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que nós podemos fazer as coisas com um nível de perfeição maior se usarmos as habilidades de sua amiguinha aqui... –ela apontou para Nicki, que me lançou um olhar contrariado.

-E depois de forjar esta outra foto, o que você vai fazer? – Nicki perguntou, sua expressão de desagrado se intensificando.

-Humilhar ele na frente de todo o colégio... – ela disse, com uma simplicidade que até me assustou. – Mostrar a foto para todos...

-Então vamos acabar logo com isso – Nicki disse, extremamente mal humorada, e assim nós todas nos dirigimos ao lugar que nos parecia mais seguro: O banheiro da Murta-que-Geme.

Famoso entre todos os alunos, o banheiro da Murta que Geme era um dos menos freqüentados de toda Hogwarts: Além de ter algumas de suas pias entupidas, fazer suas necessidades com um fantasma neurótico chorando e berrando ao seu lado não é nada agradável. Nós acabamos escolhendo este lugar justamente por causa de sua impopularidade, e logo o fantasma de uma garota de óculos espreitava nossas atividades, visivelmente curiosa.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela disse, entre um soluço e outro.

-Cale a boca, fantasma nojento – disse Bellatrix simplesmente, fazendo-a ter um acesso de berros estridentes.

-NINGUÉM GOSTA DE MIIIIIIM! – ela berrava, entre outras coisas, tornando nossa concentração em qualquer coisa praticamente impossível.

-Que ótimo... Parabéns, Black,você conseguiu fazer um fantasma sensível ficar a noite inteira atazanando a nossa vida... – disse Nicki, sarcástica, enquanto arregaçava as mangas e pegava sua varinha.

-Fale menos e trabalhe mais – disse a garota que se chamava Astrid, mal humorada, sendo que ela apenas vigiava a porta – ao que parecia, ela não era muito boa em feitiços.

-Quando as duas pararem de discutir – Bellatrix interrompeu, visivelmente irritada – nós poderemos começar... Primeiro, precisamos recortar os meninos das duas fotografias, para depois encaixá-las na sua foto...

-E se tudo não for feito com grande exatidão, vai ficar parecendo muito falso – ela continuou, andando de um lado para o outro, com um tom de voz imperioso.

-Três pessoas para duas fotos? – Nicki perguntou, guardando a varinha. – Então, eu não preciso recortar... Eu faria tudo torto, de qualquer jeito... –ela disse, dando de ombros.

-Como quiser – Bellatrix respondeu, indiferente, e me entregou a foto do Snape, e, pegando minha varinha, eu comecei a recortar com o máximo de exatidão que eu conseguia.

Pelos próximos minutos, os gemidos e lamentos da Murta que Geme foram os únicos sons ouvidos naquele banheiro, e por um bom tempo nós duas ficamos recortando as fotos, enquanto Astrid apenas vigiava o corredor e Nicki supervisionava o que fazíamos, eventualmente apontando algumas falhas.

Assim que nós duas terminamos com as respectivas fotos, eu sabia que estava começando a ficar tarde, e, ainda sendo Monitora Chefe, eu precisava "dar o exemplo", e não ficar vagando pelos corredores à noite. Assim, logo eu e Nicki estávamos andando de volta para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-Eu não estou gostando nada dessa idéia, Lily... – Nicki disse, assim que nos encontramos à sós.

- Mas agora nós já estamos metidas nisso, então paciência... – eu respondi, um toque de irritação em minha voz. – e quanto mais rápido estivermos livres disso, melhor.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que nós não vamos nos livrar de toda essa confusão tão facilmente... – ela disse, pessimista. – Na verdade, tudo seria mais simples se você simplesmente aceitasse as condições do Sirius...

-NUNCA! – eu berrei, e meu grito ecoou pelos corredores de pedra. – eu prefiro estar nesta situação louca do que ir ao baile com _o Potter._

_Mas será mesmo?_ – uma voz chata, que eu julgava ser o lado rebelde de minha consciência já debilitada, sussurrou em meu ouvido, me dando calafrios. – _NÃO!_ – o lado coerente de minha mente berrou de volta, em um tom conclusivo, encerrando o assunto e varrendo o pensamento para debaixo do tapete.

-Já deu pra ver que não adianta discutir com você, não é! – disse Nicki, exasperada, começando a perder sua paciência comigo quando chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Assim, Nicki disse a senha quase rispidamente e saiu quase correndo para o Dormitório, me deixando sozinha na Sala Comunal.

_Que ótimo... – _eu pensei, chutando o chão de leve. – _Agora até ela se voltou contra mim... Bem a Nicki, que tinha prometido me ajudar..._ – Largando minha mochila em uma mesa próxima, eu resolvi terminar meus deveres pendentes antes de ir para o dormitório.

Mas, enquanto passava os olhos pelo texto de transfiguração que deveríamos ler, minha mente começou a se dispersar, e logo eu não estava mais imersa em Reversões de Transfigurações feitas por Poções – eu estava pensando em meu grande problema, e em como todas as pessoas pareciam ter se voltado contra mim.

Primeiro, para começo de conversa, Nicki tinha me arrastado para tudo isso, me fazendo ir para Hogsmeade com Potter, e me fazendo fazer aquela maldita aposta... Depois, aquele Maldito Sirius Black tinha tido a CARA DE PAU de tirar UMA FOTO minha enquanto eu estava... Bem, dormindo com o Potter. Como ele **_OUSA_** fazer isso, se eu nunca fiz nada de tão ruim assim com ele? Depois disso, aquelas malditas Sonserinas ainda armam para o Sirius... E acabam descobrindo a minha história. _Mas, no final, as Sonserinas acabaram sendo realmente úteis... – _eu pensei, chupando a ponta de minha pena.

Por alguns minutos eu fiquei assim, remoendo meus pensamentos de autopiedade, até que uma comoção no Salão Comunal perturbou minha já frágil concentração: De dentro do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano eu podia ouvir o som de vozes altas, no que parecia ser uma discussão.

-Como assim você não acha? – era, inconfundivelmente, a voz de Potter, e parecia realmente aborrecido com alguém.

-Ela estava aqui da última vez que eu a vi... – uma voz que eu identifiquei como sendo a de Sirius pode ser ouvida. A porta do dormitório se abriu, e os quatro Marotos saíram de lá na seguinte ordem: Sirius saiu primeiro, com o cabelo bagunçado e parecendo estar realmente nervoso, enquanto Potter fuzilava Sirius com o olhar. Remo veio logo atrás, encarando os dois amigos com um olhar preocupado, pronto para separá-los em caso de uma briga, e Pettigrew veio por último, comendo alguns bolinhos que serviram no jantar, parecendo estar alheio a tudo.

- Então você quer dizer que simplesmente PERDEU aquela coisa? – bem, eu acho que tinha errado se disse que Potter estava brabo... Ele estava chegando perto do "furioso"...

-E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA, POXA!- explodiu Sirius, agitando os braços.

-PROCURE! – Potter respondeu, e os dois estavam prestes a saírem aos tapas quando Remo se interpôs.

-Vocês dois parem agora, estão agindo como duas crianças... – ele disse, erguendo as mãos para impedir os dois de se aproximarem mais. – Se é tão importante isso, vão procurar o que perderam... E sem fazer escândalo – ele disse, disfarçando mal uma olhada em minha direção.

Foi só então que eu entendi o que estava acontecendo: finalmente Sirius tinha percebido que a foto não estava lá... E eu acho que ele estava ficando um tanto quanto desesperado com tudo isso.

Rindo comigo mesma, eu ergui meus olhos do livro para ver as caras dos marotos, enquanto eles reviravam o Salão Comunal freneticamente. Aparentemente, os Marotos não tinham me notado sentada a um canto, observando. Aproveitando-me da situação, eu resolvi subir para o meu dormitório, evitando questionamentos.

Mas, quando abri a porta do meu dormitório, esperando encontrar um pouquinho de paz e dormir, eu encontrei o exato oposto: A palavra "caos" imediatamente me veio à mente assim que eu passei pelo batente da porta: Ludmilla estava sentada em sua cama, enxugando os olhos, enquanto todas suas amigas estavam em volta dela, a consolando, todas ao mesmo tempo, de modo que não se podia ouvir coisa alguma. Do outro lado da minha cama, Nicki estava com as cortinas fechadas, mas era impossível que ela estivesse dormindo... _Droga... Ela ainda está chateada –_ eu pensei, mordendo os lábios.

Após vestir o meu pijama e pentear meus cabelos, eu me sentei em minha cama, pronta para dormir, até que senti os olhares das meninas em mim. Com um calafrio, eu me lembrei de que, eu não _deveria_ estar sabendo de nada sobre o caso da Astrid Rosier... E, com um suspiro, eu me preparei novamente para "atuar".

- Nossa, Ludi, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, tentando soar como uma pessoa cansada de mais para notar as coisas direito.

-Você nem imagina, Lily... – ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Eu não acreditava que aquele Maroto fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa tão... tão... – Nathalie, a garota levemente gordinha sacudiu suas tranças castanhas, não conseguindo encontrar palavras para descrever o que Sirius tinha feito.

-Ah, não me diga que eles aprontaram de novo... – eu disse, tentando soar a "Monitora Chefe Lílian Evans" de sempre, mas sem saber se eu seria bem sucedida.

- Eles não, ele... – Jane Olivier acrescentou, mordendo seus lábios vermelhos, em seu estranho sotaque, uma mistura de francês e árabe. – Sirius Black andou espalhando mentiras sobre a Ludi...

-Dizendo que eu tinha ido... ido para a cama com ele! – Ludmilla disse, e novas lágrimas começaram a correr de sua face. – Eu não acredito que ele conseguiu fazer algo tão cruel...

-E afinal, o que ela fez para ele? A única coisa que ela fez foi recusar os pedidos para sair com ele! – Jane continuou, sacudindo seus cabelos longos. – Eu não consigo entender por que ele faria isto... Eu já saí com ele uma ou duas vezes, e ele não me parecia o tipo de pessoa que faria uma maldade dessas...

-Não, Jane? – Ludmilla a cortou, seu olhar ficando mais frio. – Ele já aprontou comigo antes, talvez ele tenha alguma cisma comigo... – ela disse, abraçando seu travesseiro.

-Mas eu ainda continuo achando isto sem o menor sentido... – persistiu Jane, balançando a cabeça.

- Deixe quieto, Jane, não é hora pra discutir isso – Megarah finalmente se pronunciou, olhando feio para mim. Das quatro outras meninas com quem eu tinha que dividir o dormitório além de Nicki, Megarah, ou Meg, era a que eu menos gostava.

Dando de ombros, eu apenas desejei boa noite para as meninas, e, fechando minhas cortinas, eu fui finalmente dormir...

Ou melhor, _tentar_ dormir em paz, enquanto a insônia me atormentava à noite inteira. Frustrada, eu me virava de um lado para o outro, tentado em vão dormir. E, quando finalmente adormecia, era para ter pesadelos envolvendo os olhos castanhos de Nicki com o olhar frio de Bellatrix, que eram substituídos pelos olhos castanhos de Potter, quando ele esteve prestes a me beijar naquele campo em Hogsmeade, e que se dissolviam em uma foto... A FOTO! Eu sempre acordava encharcada de suor, tremendo, para apenas encarar o vermelho de minhas cortinas, e agüentar mais duas horas de insônia.

E, em uma "rotina" parecida com a daquele dia, metade da semana se passou, e eu estaria desperdiçando linhas e tinta se fosse escrever detalhadamente o que aconteceu, já que os dias eram iguais:

Todos os dias eu acordava realmente mal humorada, ignorando a todos que iam falar comigo, tinha todas as refeições em silêncio, ao lado de Nicki, e tinha as aulas normais, tentando me concentrar no que o professor dizia. Depois do jantar, nós duas nos dirigíamos ao banheiro da Murta que Geme para trabalhar naquela maldita foto, que lentamente estava se transformando totalmente: E, de fato, já não éramos eu e Potter deitados naquela cama: Com uma perfeição espantosa, parecia que Sirius e Snape estavam lá, dormindo.

Mesmo estando brigada comigo, Nicki não deixava de ajudar: como uma garota de palavra, ela tinha prometido ir até o final com a história da foto, e mesmo que mal falasse comigo, ela continuava ajudando, mesmo contrariada.

Os Marotos também não mudaram o comportamento nestes dias, mas o clima de tensão entre eles parecia crescer: Sempre que eu ficava no Salão Comunal para fazer meus deveres atrasados, Sirius e Potter estavam a um canto, conversando em um tom sério, ou vasculhando novamente o Salão Comunal, a procura da tão infame foto.

Eu realmente mentiria se dissesse que estava satisfeita com a mórbida rotina que tinha se estabelecido, mas, definitivamente, eu posso dizer que foi bem melhor do que me aconteceu...

Sim, diário, o Destino conseguiu confabular ainda mais contra mim, e, por incrível que pareça, naquela quinta-feira, as coisas pioraram ainda mais...

Tendo tido uma semana inteira de insônia e pesadelos, quando eu acordei pela manhã, meu corpo estava chegando ao ápice de sua exaustão, e as olheiras sob meus olhos estavam adquirindo um tamanho assustador quando eu me olhei no espelho. Balançando a cabeça, eu me contentei em lavar meu rosto e descer para o café da manhã.

Como Nicki estava brigada com Michael e não saía mais à noite, ela já tinha descido para comer, e não sem uma pontada de mágoa eu desci sozinha as escadas para o Salão Principal, e me sentei em meio aos alunos mais novos, sem a mínima vontade de comer. Algumas garfadas depois, eu me levantei, sem esperanças de comer mais qualquer coisa, e me dirigi para a sala de aula.

Para a minha total infelicidade, nós tínhamos aula de poções, e eu me arrastei até as Masmorras, mal prestando atenção em quem estava ao meu lado enquanto colocava meus ingredientes em cima da bancada, e chutava o meu caldeirão até o lugar onde deveria estar.

Todos os setimanistas conversavam alegremente, enquanto eu estava quase dormindo em cima de meu caldeirão, até que a porta se abriu, e a professora Stapleton adentrou a sala. Não que isto fizesse muita diferença, é claro.

Nossa professora de poções, Olinda Stapleton, tem seu incomum primeiro nome explicado por sua origem Francesa. Filha de ingleses, ela nasceu e viveu grande parte de sua infância na França, só se mudando para cá quando adulta. Esse fato também explica seu irritante sotaque, que fazia parecer que ela estava sempre com alguma coisa entalada na garganta quando falava.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos que nos lembravam horrivelmente minhocas dançantes e pretas serpenteando por sua cabeça, e seus dois olhos pequenos e castanhos eram fundos e próximos de mais. Aliás, segundo Nicki dizia, ela parecia que tinha dado com a cara em uma parede, e feito um nariz enorme, reto e adunco crescer depois.

Mas não era sua aparência levemente repulsiva que a fazia ser uma professora nada bem quista pelos alunos, mas sim o jeito com que tratava os alunos.

Corria o boato de que o pai dela era um militar da Legião Estrangeira, o que explicaria a tendência que ela tinha de achar que era um general comandando uma tropa: Ela inspecionava diariamente os caldeirões e o material usado pelos alunos, tirando pontos sempre que encontrava qualquer coisinha fora do lugar.

Ela também era facilmente irritável por barulhos: Se algum aluno fizesse um pouquinho mais de barulho do que o que ela considerava o "estritamente necessário", ela já se irritava e começava a tirar pontos da casa.

Eu não preciso nem dizer, Diário, que ela era um dos alvos preferidos dos Marotos, que freqüentemente soltavam bombas de bosta na sala de aula, ou desenhavam réplicas da Górgona Medusa, que eram estranhamente parecidas com a professora, em seus caldeirões.

Mas agora, voltando à infeliz narrativa do dia que seria praticamente a ruína para mim, logo que a professora chegou, a classe, lentamente, foi diminuindo seu volume, até que não havia som nenhum além do pinga-pinga da torneira, que fora mal fechada.

-Muito bem, classe... – ela disse em sua voz irritante, fuzilando cada aluno com o olhar. – Hoje vamos estudar uma poção muito importante para todos que... – escrever o resto de seu discurso aqui seria um grande desperdício de linhas e tempo, então, para encurtar a história, depois de inspecionar todos os caldeirões, ela nos mandou trabalhar com a pessoa que estivesse ao nosso lado, e passou os ingredientes e o modo de preparo da poção no quadro.

Com um suspiro desanimado, eu me virei, para ver que não havia ninguém ao meu lado, e já tinha me resignado a trabalhar sozinha quando a porta da masmorra subitamente se abriu, e os quatro Marotos fizeram sua entrada triunfal.

Potter, Sirius e Pettigrew saíram praticamente se atropelando e se sentaram no primeiro lugar vago que avistaram, com expressões angelicais em seus rostos. Remo caminhou até a professora, e disse brevemente que tinha se atrasado por questões da Monitoria, e já começava a descrever com detalhes minuciosos o que tinha acontecido quando a professora mandou meu amigo se sentar com um gesto de mão, esquecendo-se de tirar pontos da Grifinória.

Vale ressaltar que sou eu, e não Remo, que foi eleito Monitor Chefe neste ano, mas ele era tão convincente que poderia até mesmo convence-la de que um cogumelo havia nascido no meio de sua testa da noite para o dia.

Assim sendo, Remo sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, na última bancada. Pettigrew tinha se sentado ao lado de Nicki, que estava me evitando. Assim, para a minha infelicidade, o lugar vago ao meu lado foi preenchido por ninguém menos que Potter, que abriu um enorme sorriso quando arrastou suas coisas para a bancada.

-Lily! Mas que surpresa agradável! – ele exclamou, enquanto eu apenas fechei a cara.

-É uma pena que o sentimento não seja recíproco, Potter, - eu disse, mais fria do que gelo, para ver se conseguia deixar claro que eu o queria longe, mas ele não pareceu perceber – ou talvez não quisesse perceber...

-Está um belo dia hoje, não? – ele continuou, enquanto picava os ingredientes, e eu me irritei ainda mais.

-Não, não está um belo dia. Nós estamos nesta masmorra fria e fedorenta, tendo aulas com este projeto de professora, e tem um retardado do meu lado me fazendo perguntas idiotas... – eu dardejei, minha irritação chegando ao seu ponto máximo.

- Quanto bom humor, minha florzinha... – ele disse, sorrindo ainda mais. Francamente, Diário, aquele bom humor excessivo e praticamente forçado de Potter só serviu para me irritar ainda mais – claro, fora o fato de que eu estava ao lado do Pottero que já me irritava naturalmente.

-Fale menos e trabalhe mais – eu sibilei, sem ânimo para argumentar. – E só fale se tiver algo realmente importante para dizer. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, mas era tão carregada de veneno que Potter pareceu, enfim, ter entendido o recado, e passamos uma boa parte da aula em silêncio, terminando a poção.

Mas, infelizmente, aquele silêncio agradável não durou a aula inteira: enquanto deixávamos a poção ferver, Potter procurou meus olhos, e, desta vez em um tom mais sério, recomeçou a falar.

-Lily... – ele começou, delicadamente.

-É Evans para você – eu o cortei na hora, sem me preocupar em não ser rude.

-... agora, falando sério, eu tenho uma coisa para falar. – sem dar atenção à minha interrupção, ele continuou.

-E eu tenho alguma escolha, senão ouvir? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça. Ignorando meus comentários novamente, ele prosseguiu.

-Eu entendo que o seu humor não esteja dos melhores, com todos estes problema que o Sirius está causando... – ele disse, e eu senti um frio na espinha. – E ainda com essa sua briga com a Nicki, mesmo que eu não saiba o motivo... – ele continuou. Para o meu desespero total, seu tom de voz não era de zombaria: ele falava em um tom compreensivo, que praticamente não me deixava espaço para ficar brava com ele.

-Eu ando observando que você está meio triste, meio mal... E... queria me desculpar por qualquer coisa inconveniente que eu tenha feito para você. Eu até tentei conversar com o Sirius para ele aliviar as coisas para você, e espero que ele pare de chantagear você. Eu briguei com ele, Lily... Briguei feio, disse que ele estava sendo injusto ao chantagear você desse jeito, se você não fez nada...

Não, Diário, eu não conseguia acreditar. Cada palavra que Potter dizia, ao invés de me deixar aliviada, só aumentava o peso em meu coração. Eu passara os últimos dias apenas planejando vingança e remoendo meu ódio aos Marotos... E agora, a criatura que eu mais odiava neste mundo e nos outros estava sendo compreensivo comigo, e até se desculpando...

Mais do que nunca, eu fui fustigada por uma onda de remorsos, e um enorme nó formou-se em minha garganta, impedindo-me de falar.

-Eu fiquei realmente preocupado com você, Lily... – ele segurou a minha mão, e eu estava me esforçando tanto para não chorar que não tive forças para retirar minha mão – E só queria que você parasse de se preocupar tanto, minha flor, ou você vai acabar ficando doente por causa disso... E isto é a última coisa que eu quero.

A sineta tocou neste exato momento, e os alunos imediatamente se levantaram e começaram a sair. Mas eu e Potter permanecemos sentados: Potter preocupado comigo, e eu atônita de mais para protestar.

-Era só isto o que eu queria dizer... E me desculpe novamente por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito – em um gesto que me pegou de surpresa, ele me abraçou com força, beijou o meu rosto e saiu, me deixando sem ação, sentada, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido, e lutando contras as lágrimas.

Eu acho que teria ficado assim o dia inteiro, se a professora não tivesse perguntado de uma forma bastante rude se eu ficaria lá sentada o dia inteiro.

Extremamente confusa eu assisti às aulas seguintes, ainda sem compreender o que exatamente estava acontecendo comigo, até que, quando chegou a hora do almoço, não estando com fome, eu decidi adiantar a pesquisa que eu tinha que fazer na Biblioteca antes de ir almoçar.

Infelizmente, ao que parecia, minha concentração também estava me deixando, e meia hora depois, tendo escrito apenas 20 centímetros de pergaminho em uma redação de um metro, eu desisti, e me dirigi ao Salão Principal, com um estranho pressentimento.

Sem pressa eu vaguei pelos corredores, minha cabeça zunindo de tantos problemas e contradições, e eu mal notei quando quase fui nocauteada por alguém que vinha correndo na direção oposta.

Uma trança loira e um par de luvas me revelaram que se tratava de Nicki, mas a garota que caíra no chão junto comigo não lembrava em nada a garota alegre que ela costumava ser: Ela também tinha olheiras sob os olhos, e seu rosto, principalmente seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, revelando que ela tinha chorado há pouco tempo.

-Nicki, o que houve... – eu perguntei, aflita com o estado de minha amiga e tentando ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela empurrou minhas mãos para o lado, raivosa.

-Saia daqui, Lily, não quero mais saber de você estragando a minha vida. Já não bastava me arrastar para esta confusão toda, fazer eu me aliar àquelas Sonserinas viperinas, e ainda ISTO... Me deixe em paz agora! é o mínimo que você pode fazer para não piorar as coisas! – e ela saiu correndo pelos corredores, chorando.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse entendido exatamente o que tinha acontecido, o sentido das palavras dela era claro: Com toda aquela confusão que eu havia criado, ela também tinha saído prejudicada...

Eu tinha uma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido para ela ficar deste jeito, e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas assim que eu entrei no Salão Principal:

Aquele parecia um almoço como todos os outros, a não ser por uma pequena agitação nas mesas de Corvinal e da Grifinória. Logo que eu me sentei, fui imediatamente cercada por Ludmilla e suas amigas, com olhares inquisidores.

-Lily, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Nathalie, ávida por uma fofoca.

-Aquilo o que? – eu disse, levemente irritada. – Eu acabei de chegar, e não sei nada do que aconteceu...

- Você não viu? – ela continuou, praticamente dando pulinhos de excitação. – Aquela sua amiga estranha, a Newman, estava tendo uma briga feia com um Corvinal...

-Aquele loiro, o Lovegood, com quem ela estava saindo... – Ludmilla disse, preocupação estampada em seus olhos. – não foi uma briga como as suas, com berros e tal, os dois falavam tão baixo que não deu para ouvir quase nada, mas pela reação dos dois, a coisa foi séria...

-Ah... – eu disse, sem saber o que falar. Nicki e Michael ainda não tinham se reconciliado, e pelo que eu tinha observado, as brigas dos dois estavam ficando cada vez mais perigosas...

-Ela saiu correndo, chorando alguns minutos atrás... – completou Jane, com um suspiro. – Já que você é bem amiga dela, é bom você ir consola-la, que ela está precisando...

-N-nós brigamos... – eu disse, me sentindo péssima. – Não por causa do garoto – eu acrescentei rapidamente, ao ver os olhares chocados de todas as meninas. – Mas ela não quer mais falar comigo...

Elas se entreolharam, e por fim Ludmilla ergueu os ombros.

-Só sei que a Nicki está péssima... Eu estou ficando preocupada até com a saúde dela... Seria bom se vocês fizessem as pazes logo... – ela constatou, cruzando os braços.

Foi então que eu comecei a perder a paciência:

-Olha, foi ELA que não quis falar comigo... – eu disse, fechando a cara – E eu acho que sei como tratar a minha própria amiga, e como lidar com ela...

-Faça o que você achar melhor, Lílian... Afinal, quem sou eu para me meter na sua vida... – magoada, Ludmilla se afastou, seguida de suas amigas, que me olharam feio. Com um suspiro, eu tentei comer alguma coisa, mas, como eu tinha perdido o apetite com mais aquela confusão, eu simplesmente fui arrumar a minha mochila para as aulas da tarde.

Como aconteceu no resto da semana, as aulas da tarde transcorreram normalmente, sem nenhuma perturbação. Eu continuava confusa, irritada e atormentada pelas minhas duas consciências, que pareciam ter escolhido aquela quinta-feira em especial para confundir minha mente e me levar à loucura: Um lado de mim dizia que eu é que estava certa, que a vingança seria um modo de dar uma lição em Sirius, que Nicki tinha brigado com Michael sozinha, e só estava me pegando como bode expiatório, e que Potter era um idiota e só queria me agarrar, me usar e depois me jogar fora.

Mas o meu outro lado protestava, dizendo que eu estava sendo cruel com Sirius, que eu tinha realmente passado dos limites ao envolver minha melhor amiga nesta história e ainda aprontar toda essa confusão para ela, e que Potter estava certo, e que, no final das contas, ele não era tão horrível como eu imaginava...

No auge de minha irritação, eu estava prestes a mandar as minhas consciências conflitantes calarem a boca, quando eu declarei que a minha "primeira consciência" estava certa, e tentei focar a minha atenção nas aulas, que pelo menos seriam importantes para o meu futuro.

Quando as aulas acabaram, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de jantar, então fui direto ao banheiro da Murta-que-Geme, para esperar pelas Sonserinas e terminar aquela história de uma vez.

Elas chegaram poucos minutos depois, e se surpreenderam por me encontrar sozinha, e não na companhia de Nicki. De fato, minha amiga não apareceu naquele dia, mas nem isto inteferiu nos planos de Bellatrix Black: Naquele mesmo dia a foto ficou pronta, e eu quase me assustei com a perfeição com que o plano tinha sido executado: A montagem estava muito bem feita: de fato, quase não se podia perceber que tratava-se de uma montagem.

- Amanhã, na hora do almoço, finalmente nós vamos terminar com tudo isso... – comentou Astrid Rosier, enquanto examinava suas unhas.

-Vai ser inesquecível... – Bellatrix disse, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Finalmente eu vou poder retribuir à altura a peça que ele me pregou no ano passado...

-O que ele fez? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

-Não é da sua conta – ela disse, ríspida, e eu só dei de ombros.

-Bem, não precisamos mais de você aqui, Evans – ela continuou, olhando para mim com um enorme desprezo.

E assim, sem se despedir nem agradecer, acabava nossa aliança, e eu saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, ansiando por estar novamente no conforto do Salão Comunal.

Como ainda era cedo, quando eu cheguei lá haviam várias pessoas conversando, fazendo seus deveres ou jogando algum jogo, tornando o lugar um tanto quanto barulhento.

Com um suspiro, eu peguei minha mochila e tirei de lá o pergaminho para tentar terminar minha redação, quando, no outro lado da mesa, algo me chamou a atenção:

No lugar onde os Marotos se sentavam, os mesmos pareciam debater sobre uma questão importante. Potter parecia estar insistindo com Sirius, de dedo em riste, enquanto o outro Maroto parecia se defender, erguendo as mãos para cima. Remo soltava um comentário de quando em quando, e Pettigrew apenas observava, virando a cabeça para quem falava e concordando ora com um, ora com outro.

Após alguns minutos de observação, eu desviei minha atenção novamente para a minha redação, e só fui interrompida alguns minutos depois por uma mão em meu ombro. Para meu espanto, aquela mão pertencia a Sirius, que estava parado à minha frente, parecendo desconfortável.

-Eh, Lily... Posso falar com você?

-Fale... - eu disse, imediatamente fechando a cara. – Você veio me chantagear de novo? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ao que ele ficou mais desconfortável ainda.

-Não... – ele torcia as mãos, em um sinal de nervosismo que me era desconhecido. – Isso não vai ser muito fácil, Lílian, e fique sabendo que é um caso extremamente raro... Eu vim aqui para... para...

- Para...? – eu disse, com um gesto de mão, incentivando-o a continuar, curiosa sobre o que ele iria me falar.

-Euvimaquiprapedirdesculpasportudooqueeufizeporqueeuchantageeivocêetireiaquelafotoetedeixeimaleuerreiporfavormeperdoe...

-Como? – eu disse, sem entender.

Sirius respirou fundo, e então começou, falando bem devagar.

-Lily... Me desculpe. Eu errei. Eu fui um idiota total e não deveria ter feito tudo isso com você. Eu nem deveria ter tirado aquela foto, para começo de conversa... E eu errei mais ainda ao chantagear você com ela... Eu agi igual aos meus familiares horrorosos, e me arrependo profundamente de tudo o que eu fiz... Eu sei que eu estraguei a sua semana, quase te deixei doente e ainda fiz você brigar com a Nicki, mas eu espero que você me perdoe...

De repente, meu mundo caiu. Literalmente, Diário, naquele momento, eu queria que uma fenda na terra se abrisse e me tragasse para as profundezas do inferno, que parecia ser o lugar para pessoas más e sem sentimentos como eu. A cada palavra que Sirius dizia, se humilhando a minha frente, era como se uma adaga estivesse entrando em meu coração.

A semana inteira eu tinha odiado Sirius, e feito de tudo para me vingar... E agora ele vinha com um pedido de desculpas, humilde pelo que acho que seria a primeira vez em sua vida, sinceramente preocupado comigo... Era mais do que o meu pobre coração podia agüentar. Aliás, pobre nada: Naquele momento, eu me senti a criatura mais suja, mas vil de toda a face da terra, digna das mais horrendas torturas...

A única coisa correta a fazer naquele momento era também me humilhar aos pés de Sirius, dizendo que eu também tinha agido de um modo covarde e ter contado a ele sobre o plano todo, mas eu não o fiz.

Quando ele terminou de falar, ele já estava ajoelhado a minha frente, mordendo os lábios, e esperando por uma reação minha. Mas, ao invés de me ajoelhar também e contar a verdade, eu fiquei sem voz, e só consegui concordar com a cabeça, antes de sair correndo até o meu dormitório. Sem nem ao menos me preocupar em tirar o uniforme, os sapatos e a capa, eu me joguei em minha cama, enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fiquei lá, tremendo. Eu senti meus olhos arderem, como se lágrimas fossem sair, mas eu não consegui chorar. Mil pensamentos voavam pela minha cabeça, e o mundo parecia estar girando com uma velocidade alucinante.

Um enorme arrependimento se abateu sobre mim, me fazendo sentir a última das criaturas, uma inútil que só sabia estragar as coisas. Meu coração estava a mil, parecendo mais uma banda militar especializada em percussão do que um mísero coração.

Parecia que uma parte de mim ainda não tinha assimilado completamente o que tinha acontecido: Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha confabulado contra uma pessoa que tinha se humilhado à minha frente e retirado todas as ofensas que fizera contra mim... Sim, eu sabia que ele tinha errado, mas ele tinha se desculpado, se AJOELHADO NA MINHA FRENTE e implorado por perdão...

E no dia seguinte eu iria acabar com sua reputação em Hogwarts...

Sem conseguir acreditar em como eu tinha sido injusta, eu tomei a resolução de ir naquele momento pedir desculpas a Sirius e contar todo o plano para ele...

Mas, novamente, o Dragão do Destino foi contra mim: Toda a insônia que eu tinha tido, todas as preocupações e todo o estresse resolveram pesar em minhas pálpebras naquele exato momento – e, antes que eu pudesse sequer levantar a cabeça do travesseiro, eu adormeci, de roupas e sapato mesmo. Aliás, eu não adormeci: eu simplesmente desmaiei de sono...

E, quando dei por mim, o sol brilhava alto pela janela de meu quarto. Apavorada, eu me levantei, tentando me lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido o mais rápido possível. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, e o que eu tinha feito na noite passada, eu imediatamente pulei de minha cama.

-NÃO ACREDITO... O QUE EU FIZ! - eu pensei, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, que estava extremamente embaraçado.

Ao olhar no espelho, eu vi que, além de meu cabelo estar em um estado de completo caos, meu uniforme encontrava-se em um estado parecido, e meu rosto estava inteiramente amassado e vermelho por eu ter dormido com o rosto virado para o travesseiro.

Mas o maior susto eu não levei ao olhar o espelho, e sim ao olhar o relógio: Era meio dia, e o horário do almoço já tinha começado!

Desesperada, sem me preocupar nem em pentear meus cabelos, eu saí correndo para o Salão Principal, para ver se eu ainda poderia fazer alguma coisa para remediar a situação...

Quando eu cheguei no Salão Principal, eu fiquei aliviada: Não havia acontecido nada de diferente, e todos almoçavam tranqüilamente, sem nenhum sinal de qualquer coisa fora do normal.

Sem fôlego, eu me dirigi à mesa da Grifinória, corri até o lugar aonde os Marotos estavam sentados. Potter, Sirius, Remo e Pettigrew me encararam, surpresos, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente articular algumas palavras e contar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? – Remo disse, com uma expressão preocupadíssima no rosto.

-Sirius, ele...

-O que houve, Lílian? – disse Sirius, ao ouvir seu nome.

- A foto, e...

-Você vai continuar insistindo nisso? – ele disse, um pouco aborrecido.

-Não, a sua prima...

-Você não está falando coisa com coisa, Lily... – Potter começou, pacientemente, como se falasse como uma criança. – Você deve ter tido um pesadelo, já que dormiu de mais e...

-Não é isso, a situação é grave! – eu disse, exasperada, agitando meus braços no ar.

Percebendo que os Marotos não iriam entender, eu fiquei parcialmente aliviada quando Nicki chegou, lançando-me um olhar frio.

-Nicki, elas vão fazer isso agora! – eu disse, aflita, e finalmente alguém pareceu entender. Mas, ao invés de tentar ajudar, ela deu de ombros.

-Pois é, e agora, o que você vai fazer? – ela disse, e sua indiferença magoou mais do que qualquer ofensa.

-Eu vou... Eu tenho que consertar isso! – eu disse, minha respiração se acelerando, ficando cada vez mais aflita.

-E é depois de uma semana que você percebe que isso foi um erro? – ela diz, com sarcasmo. Ao nosso lado, os Marotos não estavam entendendo nada, e apenas nos fitavam com interesse.

Desesperada, eu lancei um último olhar à mesa da Sonserina. E lá estava ela, Bellatrix Black, segurando um envelope grande – e sorrindo.

E, ao que me parecia, cada dente branco daquele sorriso parecia estar me mastigando impiedosamente, e me reduzindo a cacos.

-Não... – eu balbuciei, mas eu apenas podia observar, impotente, enquanto ela passava o envelope para os alunos que estavam perto dela. Pouco a pouco, toda a mesa da Sonserina estava aglomerada em volta do lugar onde Bellatrix se encontrava, e pouco a pouco ela foi se movimentando em direção aos jardins, atraindo uma horda de curiosos atrás de si e ainda ficando fora do alcance dos olhares dos professores.

Em pânico eu vi como as pessoas que já tinham visto a foto riam e apontavam para Sirius, e vi como se fosse em câmera lenta quando Sirius se virou, e viu sua prima no meio dos estudantes, sorrindo ironicamente e acenando.

Eu fiquei impotente quando ele trocou olhares desconfiados com seus amigos, e os segui, desesperada, quando eles chegaram perto da Sonserina, que exibia um sorriso triunfante.

-O que você tem aí? – Sirius perguntou, uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto.

-AAAAAAAah... você nem imagina... – ela disse, seu sorriso se alargando um pouco mais.

-Me dê isto aqui – ele disse, apontando para o envelope. - o que é isso, que droga, Bellatrix!

-Aposto que você vai reconhecer o cara nessa foto... – ela disse, e um coro de risadas se seguiu ao seu comentário.

- Não me diga que você...

-Há tempos que você está pedindo por isso, priminho... – ela continuou, e com um gesto teatral, ela mostrou a ele a foto.

A expressão no rosto de Sirius simplesmente não poderia ser descrita em palavras: O mais próximo que eu posso chegar foi uma mistura de surpresa, incredulidade, raiva, nojo e uma pontinha de sorriso, mesclado com o mais completo horror e a sensação de que sua reputação foi arruinada.

Dois segundos após ver a foto, ele ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar inteiramente a imagem à sua frente, o que fez o aglomerado de gente dar mais risadas ainda. Potter e Remo também tinham visto a foto, e Potter xingava baixinho, enquanto Remo apenas balançava a cabeça, sério.

-E- e- eu não fiz isso... – foi a primeira coisa que Sirius conseguiu balbuciar, balançando a cabeça como se fosse um retardado mental – Eu não fiz isso...

-Mas eu tenho uma foto... – Bellatrix disse, seu sorriso maldoso, se possível, alargando-se ainda mais. E, se aproximando mais do primo, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Uma montagem quase perfeita, olhe e babe priminho... – Sirius recuou, enojado pela proximidade da garota, e seus olhos cinzentos, idênticos aos da prima, se contorceram em uma expressão de puro ódio e desprezo.

-Mas o melhor de tudo... – ela continuou, e, para o meu completo horror, ela apontou para mim. – O melhor de tudo foi que eu tive uma ajudante realmente improvável... – Sirius imediatamente se virou para mim, incrédulo.

-O que? Isso é ridículo, Black, a Lílian... – começou Potter, mas foi interrompido por uma risada da garota.

-Sim, Potter, a sua Evans querida me ajudou a fazer a montagem... Aliás, quem você acha que me ajudou a pegar a foto no esconderijo do Sirius, e a fazer uma montagem tão boa? – ao ver as expressões de incredulidade e raiva nos rostos dos Marotos, ela prosseguiu.

-Vocês não esperavam isso da Monitora Chefe certinha, não é? Ah, mas que pena... Eu odeio desfazer ilusões sobre a integridade das pessoas... Mas é a verdade, priminho, você tem que se conformar... – ela disse, em um tom de fingida preocupação.

-Lily... Diga agora que isso é mentira... – Sirius começou, espumando de raiva. – Diga que você não ajudou essa vaca a fazer isso...

-E-eu...Sirius, e-eu... Eu ajudei ela a fazer isso sim. – eu disse, abaixando minha cabeça, não ousando encarar o Maroto, esperando que um raio viesse do céu e me fulminasse, acabando assim com minha vil existência, de uma vez por todas. Mas o que aconteceu me machucou mais do que se um raio atingisse minha cabeça: antes que eu pudesse perceber, uma mão voou em direção ao meu rosto, o tapa foi desferido com tanta força que eu senti minhas orelhas zumbindo, e virei meu rosto para o lado, sentindo minha bochecha queimar. Ao olhar para cima, como uma presa ferida que espera o golpe de misericórdia, eu vi Potter, com a mão levantada, tremendo de raiva.

Ao ver isto, a multidão exultou: normalmente, entre eu e Potter ocorriam brigas históricas, com direito a berros e tudo... E, obviamente, todos esperavam que, com o tapa, eu começasse imediatamente a gritar, ou até melhor, o estapeasse também... Mas eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça, sem dizer nada, para o enorme espanto de todos.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – ele disse, com sua voz baixa, mais tremendo de fúria em cada sílaba.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, Diário, eu sabia que eu não tinha nada a falar. Potter tinha dado um tapa na minha cara, e estava prestes a gritar comigo, mas eu não tinha nada a dizer: Afinal, desta vez, eu não tinha argumentos. Assim, eu simplesmente fiquei em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, segurando o lado do rosto que tinha recebido o tapa.

-Eu não consigo acreditar, Lily... – ele continuou, seu tom de voz aumentando. – Eu não pensei que você fosse assim...

-Tiago, você não devia ter feito isso... – Remo interveio, tentando apartar a eminente briga.

-Você fique quieto, Remo, ela não merece ser defendida –ele disse, fulminando Remo com o olhar, e ele, vendo a aura de fúria que Potter exalava, apenas se afastou, ainda lançando olhares reprovadores de quando em quando em nossa direção.

-Não tem muito o que dizer agora, não é? – Potter perguntou, e, diante do meu silêncio, só se irritou mais. – E eu também não vou perder as minhas palavras falando com uma TRAIDORA! Eu pensei que você estivesse acima destas coisas, Lily... Eu francamente pensei que você não era assim...

E quer saber? Eu estou profundamente decepcionado. – ele finalizou, erguendo meu queixo de uma maneira um tanto quanto bruta, me obrigando a encará-lo.

-Nós nunca quisemos mal a você, agüentamos seus ataques e até achamos engraçado, de vez em quando... Nós sempre estivemos aqui quando você precisou de alguma coisa, e como você nos agradece? Arma contra o Sirius, e ainda arrasta a Nicki, que não tem nada a ver com a história, junto!

Pois parabéns, Lílian Evans, você conseguiu o que queria. Conseguiu, finalmente, perder todos os seus amigos que restavam.

Qualquer pessoa que ouvisse isto com certeza estaria à beira das lágrimas... Mas, estranhamente, eu não chorei. Como se eu estivesse anestesiada, parecia que eu não sentia mais nada, nem dor, nem mágoa nem arrependimento. Eu apenas fiquei lá, apática, ouvindo tudo o que ele dizia, sem derramar uma lágrima ou fazer qualquer tipo de protesto.

Assim que Potter acabou de falar, o silêncio mortal que tinha se instaurado quebrou-se, e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo: Eu fiquei confusa, e o os sons pareciam pairar no ar, como em um sonho delirante.

Eu só conseguia ouvir as risadas dos sonserinos... Os murmúrios confusos dos outros alunos... Mas, pouco a pouco, as coisas foram ficando mais claras. Eu conseguia distinguir rostos no meio da multidão: Ludmilla e as meninas, várias garotas e garotos do sexto e quinto ano, todos me olhando com uma expressão igual: a de desprezo. Aparentemente, todos tinham ouvido o que estava acontecendo, ouvido os comentários de Bellatrix, e me viram como uma cúmplice do que tinha acontecido. Eu via, na multidão que me cercava, as pessoas cochichando e apontando para mim, e quando encontrei os olhos de Nicki em um canto, com um olhar magoado e reprovador, eu não agüentei mais ficar no meio daquele pandemônio. Eu simplesmente saí correndo, sem me importar com os olhares que me seguiam, subi para o dormitório, peguei você, meu Diário, e desci para o banheiro da Murta que Geme.

Depois disso, Diário, você já sabe o que aconteceu: Eu não fui no banheiro para chorar e me lamentar, e sim para escrever. E aqui eu estou. Escrevendo, escrevendo sobre o que me aconteceu, para ver se, no papel, as coisas podem adquirir um aspecto melhor e me revelar uma saída. E, bem, isto não aconteceu. Eu fiquei aqui o dia inteiro escrevendo, mas ninguém deu por minha falta. Há dias que eu não como direito, mas ao que parece ninguém se importa mais comigo. Sou uma traidora, uma ninguém, que merece morrer, mesmo...

Afinal, Diário, se eu estou nesta situação horrenda, eu não posso culpar nem Potter, nem Nicki e muito menos o Sirius. Eu, Lílian Evans, sou exclusivamente culpada por tudo que eu fiz, e virarei um mártir de minha estupidez...

Mais do que nunca, até mesmo a Murta-que-Geme está parecendo uma boa companhia para a eternidade...

Agora são exatamente dez horas da noite, e eu estou há nove horas sentada aqui, escrevendo e filosofando sobre a minha vida, e sobre o mal que eu fiz.

Sim, diário, eu admito que estava errada, que sou uma monstra, e que tenho o que mereço: Ficar aqui, sozinha, sem amigos nem alguém que simpatize comigo. Estou realmente achando que o Chapéu Seletor vai me mandar para a Sonserina, se me selecionasse novamente agora...

Mas, espere... Tem alguém aqui, que acaba de entrar no banheiro, chamado o meu nome... Sim, é o Remo. Ele está esmurrando minha porta neste exato momento, pedindo para entrar, mas eu não estou nada inclinada a vê-lo... Com certeza ele só vai me dar mais uma lição de moral, como ele sempre faz...

Ele acaba de gritar para mim que eu não devo chegar perto de nenhum objeto pérfuro-cortante para não acabar fazendo nenhuma besteira, mas até mesmo o suicídio parece uma saída boa de mais para uma pessoa perversa e sem coração como eu...

Eu mereço... EU MEREÇO!

Lily Evans.

N/A: E assim acaba o capítulo... Não tem mais muito o que dizer.

Agradecimentos especiais para a dona Julia, que sempre vai ser a minha "Spuckschwester", para dois irmãos, (que não lêem esta fic), mas que são muito divertidos, cujos nomes eu não vou citar aqui, para a Juliana Montez, com a sua teoria dos baixinhos da xuxa, que foi praticamente quem mais me incentivou a voltar a escrever. E, finalmente, para a minha musa inspiradora, digo "muso inspirador", que é peludo, tem uma língua rosa e adora babar e dar lambidas nos outros... Sim, estou falando de Dolfi, o meu cachorro, a coisinha mais linda do mundo, que ficou placidamente esticado embaixo dos meus pés enquanto eu escrevia, e que é a coisinha mais fofa da face da terra...

Hm, acho que é só isto.

E agora, a pergunta que não cala:

QUANDO ESTA AUTORA DESCLASSIFICADA VAI POSTAR DE NOVO!

Bem... Eu respondo:

Logo! Eu estou de férias (finalmente), então vou poder, com segurança, escrever bem mais...

Grandes beijos a todos os pacientes leitores, que esperaram quase dois meses por mim...

Lily Dragon


	20. O Salvador Chocólatra

N/A: Céus... Quando terminei o último capítulo, eu não imaginava as conseqüências que isto traria... Eu realmente não tinha percebido como o capítulo estava imensamente triste até quando recebi as rewiews de vocês... Gente... Olhando o capítulo de novo, eu percebi que, de fato, ele estava triste mesmo... E, eu posso dizer, não foi à toa:

Para começar, o capítulo mostrou que a vida da Lily não é só comédia... E que ela não pode fazer bagunça sem ter que agüentar as conseqüências...

E o segundo motivo é meramente pessoal: Vocês se perguntam por que o capítulo demorou tanto... Entre os fatores que levaram a isso (incluindo algumas doses de preguiça, provas e trabalhos), um dos principais, ou O principal, foi uma crise que eu tive... (sim, outra crise existencial), mas desta vez a pior crise de todas, que chegou a durar um mês...

Graças a minha mãezinha querida, e grandes amigos verdadeiros, eu finalmente me "recuperei", e voltei a ser bem mais alegre... Mas, quando eu escrevi, acabei colocando ainda um pouquinho da mágoa, impotência diante dos fatos e rejeição que eu estava sentindo... Enfim, coloquei um pouco do meu drama pessoal na minha fic (não que eu esteja sendo repudiada por todos nem humilhada). Ah, sim, e de fato, eu levei um tapa na cara... De mim mesma. Sim, é isso aí... EU BATI NA MINHA PRÓPRIA CARA... O que não se faz pelo realismo em uma fic...

E pra variar, ATRASADA, DE NOVO... Mas eu estou tentando... Estou me esforçando... Gah, eu realmente não presto!

Credo, como eu escrevi nessa N/A... Está quase do tamanho das suas...

Rewiews: (não, podem escrever rewiews maiores, eu AMO REWIEWS GRANDES!)

Juliana Montez (que teve a honra de ser a primeira a comentar!): A desventurada Lily e o Super Herói Remo... Huahuahuahuahua... Como você não vive mais sem a fic, eu não vivo mais sem as suas rewiews maravilhosas! E nosso Super Herói vai salvar a Desventurada... Mas isto vai exigir muito trabalho, e muita paciência... Principalmente paciência! Mas espere e verá... Eu aposto que você vai AMAR o final...

Nicki: Nossa minina... Que saudades de você... Mesmo você não podendo falar comigo todos os dias e me pressionar para eu escrever (o que, eu tenho certeza que você faria), eu vou tentar tomar jeito... Amei a sua rewiew de mais, né... E, bem, sobre pedir pra titia JK... Eu acho que ela não ia deixar não... Mas, por enquanto, mais do que qualquer editora para publicar, eu valorizo as suas rewiews... Entre ganhar fama e dinheiro e rewiews... Por enquanto, eu prefiro mil vezes mais as rewiews, principalmente as suas!

Mylla Evans: Oie, filhota! Não perca as esperanças! Sempre há luz no fim do túnel... Agora, você não imagina o tamanho do túnel... Gah, parando de falar em metáforas, você é também uma boa rewiewzadora... (uau, palavra nova)

Tainah: Oooooooh, você ficou com saudades? Hehe... É uma honra para mim saber disso! E, sobre querer me matar, eu tenho a leve impressão que você não é a única acometida destes ímpetos. Mas não se preocupe... O capítulo pode estar até triste no começo, mas o final... Hehehehe...

Thatha Radcliffe: Menina, você tem um coração de ouro, pra ter pena até do Snape... Mas até eu fiquei com pena da Lily... Não se preocupe, a situação melhora (bem, pelo menos um pouco) neste capítulo...

Pikena: Eu concordo com você, o Remo é muito fofo, e o capítulo estava incrivelmente triste... (dá pra perceber as influências da crise no capítulo, né?) E você definitivamente NÃO PRECISA SE CONTROLAR quando o assunto é rewiews grandes... EU AMO REWIEWS GRANDES! Muitos e muitos beijos pra você!

Lilian Kyoyama: Você está certíssima quando diz que a Lily pode passar mal... E isso ainda vai render... Agora, sobre ela deixar o Potter ler o diário... Eu tenho a leve impressão que ela nunca deixaria isto acontecer... Mas sim, ela vai ter o maior trabalhão para se reconciliar com todo mundo... E é exatamente isso que você vai ler neste capítulo! – E calma, eu não vou matar você por causa de rewiews grandes... EU AMO REWIEWS GRANDES! (e suas teorias são divertidas... eu gosto delas)

Mioni Granger: Menina... Eu não sabia que eu podia deixar alguém assim... O.o Mas se isso te consola, é mais ou menos como eu fico quando estou escrevendo... Sem nem precisar de TPM, eu me envolvo de mais com os personagens, também... Ainda mais que é um diário! E você não é sentimental de mais... Para quem saiu de uma crise, é fácil entender como se fica... Mas calma, as coisas melhoram bastante neste capítulo... E finalmente voltamos com o humor! Não precisa se desculpar por nada... E eu espero que você goste deste capítulo! (e saia de seu estado de depressão...)

Mile: OH-oh... Agora, só posso pedir desculpas pela demora, e dizer que concordo com você... A Lily é realmente contraditória... Tem horas que eu também fico com raiva dela... Ou com raiva do Potter também...

Thaline: O prazer é todo meu... E não se preocupe... Abandonar a fic será a última coisa que eu faria... Sei lá, é como se fosse um compromisso comigo mesma, e se eu não mantenho a palavra comigo mesma, como vou manter ela com os outros? Espero que agora eu consiga ser mais constante em minhas atualizações...

Lily Evans Lied: Hehehe... Eu fiquei surpresa... Você é a primeira que dá a razão para o Tiago... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo... Espero que você goste desse aqui tanto quanto você gostou do outro...

Laura: Que coração de ouro o seu... Pra ter pena de todo mundo! Mas, pra ser sincera, todos estão lá no fundo do poço... E o meu trabalho é tirar eles de lá... hehehe...

Silverghost: O mais rápido possível... Aiai, que vergonha! Eu preciso, preciso mesmo tomar jeito... u.u

Juju Potter: Ok, eu admito, eu sou uma relapsa incorrigível... E demorei o dobro do tempo esperado. Oh céus, quando será que essa autora relapsa vai tomar jeito? Grrrr... Mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que esse capítulo compense tudo...

Amy L Black: Menina, que rewiew grande! Como sempre, eu amei a sua rewiew... Agora, sobre a sua irmã querer jogar Barbie... Tudo bem. Eu também já fui expulsa (ou melhor, estou sendo expulsa do meu próprio quarto) porque o meu irmãozinho quer jogar um joguinho de corrida dele... Mas é a vida... Irmãos mais velhos, ao que parece, vieram ao mundo para sofrer e serem submetidos à tirania dos irmãos mais novos... Ou tornar a vida dos pirralhos um inferno... (huauhauhauhauha... risada malvada... Não, mas no final a gente acaba ficando com pena... :p)

Jub: Sim, com certeza, as crises me influenciam a fazer capítulos mais dramáticos... Nossa... Remo/Nicki... Eu nunca tinha pensado na hipótese, mas agora que você colocou, pode até ser considerada... Mas vamos ver o que o tempo reserva a esses dois...

Jana Radcliffe: Rewiew curtinha, mas disse tudo... Afinal, o mundo não é sempre justo, e agora eles vão ter todos que "limpar a bagunça"... Espero que goste do capítulo!

June: Gah... Puxa vida, eu encarnei o Ilton e não percebi... HUauhauhauhauhauh... Mas a coisa estava mesmo um pandemônio! Huhuhuhuh...

Ysa: Huauhauhauh... Nossa, você parece quase tão má quanto eu... XDDDD Mas a Lily vai sofrer mais um pouquinho... Só que, se é que você me entende, vai ser um sofrimento divertido... Pelo menos para nós...

Lara Potter: Heheh... Se ela realmente merecia aquilo, eu não sei... Mas eu só sei que o Tiago vai ficar com muitos remorsos do que ele fez...

Gabizinha Black: Nossa, eu também fiquei sem palavras... A não ser, é claro, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Hehehe... E eu também sou apenas uma mera mortal... Que chora, ri e fica com raiva enquanto escreve (e tem uma mania estranha de fazer simulações da fic que incluem desenhos malfeitos e bichinhos de pelúcia)... E meus pais também me acham doida quando eu começo, de repente, a rir ou a chorar na frente do PC... Eu só não rôo unha... Mas fico mordendo a língua... irrrrc. Eu já cheguei a abrir uma ferida uma vez...

Elyon Somniare: Heheh... obrigada... E eu tento não deixar vocês esperando por tanto tempo... Mas eu sou incorrigível, sempre acabo demorando mais do que devo...

Yoyo: Pois é, a quanto tempo não vejo um comentário seu... (gah, quem sou eu para cobrar)... Eu só espero que você tenha conseguido ler o último capítulo por inteiro, pra poder ler esse também... Beijos pra você

Jujuka: Hehe... Espero que valha a pena esperar por este capítulo também, e vou tentar ao máximo não fazer vocês esperar mais tanto...

May: Eu concordo, o Remo é muito fofo... Eu adoro muito ele... (e o bom é que ele aparece bastante neste capítulo) E sim, a música dos gnomos vai virar Hit Parade na RRB (Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos) Espere e veja...

E parabéns... Você foi a única que notou que o Sirius tinha mais de uma cópia (sorriso maldoso)

Pikena: (de novo) Hehehe, quanto mais, melhor... (credo, eu pareço uma fanática aqui...) Desculpe por fazer você esperar tanto... Credo, estou tendo um ataque de consciência pesada... E você não está sendo chata... São essas rewiews que me fazem continuar, especialmente as suas!

Giulinha Black: Calma, não tenha nenhum ataque ou coisa do tipo... Lily tarda, mas não falha, aqui estou eu de novo... Hehehe... Mas eu estou tentando me emendar, estou mesmo, só que a porcaria do mundo real interfere e atrasa tudo... Humpf...

Julia P. : Hehe, obrigada... Espero que você goste do próximo capítulo...

ViviSorrisinhu: Aiai, a VNMEATE... Estou precisando achar ânimo pra continuar ela... Mas um dia eu sei que termino (credo, que resposta mais vaga...)

Tete Chan: Hehehe... Então somos duas criaturas "da madrugada"... Eu passo a madrugada escrevendo, e você lendo... Gosto muito de ouvir as suas teorias... Mesmo que não sejam corretas, eu acabo tirando idéias e inspiração das coisas mais mirabolantes... E sobre o Alex... Bem, ele vai aparecer, sim... E a sua idéia não é de todo má...

Lily Dany Potter: Bem vinda! Espero que você comente neste e nos outros capítulos, sim, você não tem idéia de como eu fico feliz com as rewiews... Mas, voltando ao que você disse, a gente sempre acaba fazendo besteiras quando está com raiva... E tanto a Lily quanto o Tiago perceberam isto!

Sem enrolar mais, peço desculpas pela demora, e finalmente, vamos ao capítulo!

18- O Salvador Chocólatra

Problemas. Problemas, problemas e mais problemas. Diário, eu acho que é só isto que está sendo escrito em você: Meus enormes e rocambolescos problemas.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se, de alguma forma, o Dragão da Sorte deve ter se ofendido comigo, ou se o Ser Superior gosta de me ver cheia de problemas... Mas o fato é que, quanto mais eu tento me livrar dos meus, mais eu ganho problemas novinhos em folha, prontos para me darem dores de cabeça, insônia e muita, MUITA preocupação.

Mas, para ser sincera, eu não tenho muito que reclamar: Eu tenho meus amigos de volta, meus verdadeiros amigos, e apesar de ainda receber de quando em quando um olhar torto, não estou mais sendo odiada por todos...

Não, imagine, fora o fato de que o meu mundo e minha ética moral está se desmoronando, não tem nadinha de errado...

Ah, Diário, me desculpe se eu não estou falando coisa com coisa... Mas, se você pudesse falar, você concordaria comigo que a minha situação se encaixa perfeitamente no ditado: "Saindo do forno, para entrar na frigideira..."

Mas, antes que qualquer conclusão possa ser tirada, o melhor é começar de uma vez a contar o que me aconteceu...

Pois bem, quando parei a minha narrativa, há alguns dias atrás, eu estava literalmente no fundo do poço... Ou, melhor dizendo, sentada em um boxe do banheiro da Murta que Geme, escrevendo em meu diário feito uma louca, e quase pensando em suicídio, após ter cometido atrocidades sem nomes, que já estão todas escritas aqui e eu não quero nem mencionar novamente...

Com tudo o que eu tinha feito, eu sinceramente achava que eu tinha perdido toda e qualquer chance de voltar a ter um amigo... _Se eu fui capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas_ – eu pensei, ficando em uma posição fetal – _eu não sou nem digna de ter qualquer amigo algum dia..._

Em meio aos meus pensamentos, eu quase não notei quando Remo veio ao banheiro da Murta que Geme, como se pudesse adivinhar meus passos, e começou a esmurrar a porta do boxe onde eu estava sentada, pedindo (isso é, o mais suavemente possível para alguém que está esmurrando a porta do boxe aonde você está sentada) para eu sair de lá imediatamente. Mas, infelizmente, eu não estava nada inclinada a abrir aquela porta: Afinal, eu já podia adivinhar o que ele faria se eu saísse: Com certeza me daria uma lição de moral, me dizendo o quanto eu tinha errado... E, francamente, eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a fazer isto.

-Lily, por favor, abra esta porta... E, pelo amor da Lua Minguante, não faça nenhuma besteira... Abra esta porta, por favor... – sua voz parecia um tanto quanto agoniada, e eu presumi que ele estivesse pensando que eu estava querendo me suicidar ali dentro.

-Me deixa em paz, Remo... Eu não quero _mais uma_ lição de moral... Eu acho que eu já fui humilhada o suficiente por hoje, não é? – eu disse, decidida a não abrir aquela porta nem que o Dragão do Caos fosse solto na mesma cabine.

-Lílian Evans, eu estou falando sério! Eu não quero arrebentar esta porta, mas eu ando reparando em como você anda ultimamente! Você não come quase nada, está faltando a muitas aulas, e pelas suas olheiras, você não dorme há dias! Você está fazendo mal a si mesma, e eu não posso permitir que isto aconteça!

-Remo, por favor, saia daí e pare com isto... – eu gritei, desanimada. – Não comece com estas suas broncas... EU JÁ DISSE QUE FUI HUMILHADA DE MAIS POR HOJE! SE DISSE, VOU REPETIR: EU JÁ FUI HUMILHADA DE MAIS, ESTOU NO FUNDO DO POÇO... E VOCÊ AINDA VEM PARA DIZER QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO MAL A MIM MESMA? Me deixa em paz... Se ainda restou um mínimo de consideração por mim, um restinho de amizade, por favor, me deixa sozinha...

-Lily... – repentinamente Remo parou de esmurrar a minha porta, e desta vez , sua voz revelava um misto de pena, preocupação e cansaço. – Eu sou seu amigo, e sempre serei... E, como amigo, eu digo que eu devo ficar assim. Eu não quero dar lição de moral nenhuma, ou humilhar você... Por favor, abra esta porta... Eu não estou pedindo, estou implorando...

Com esta súbita mudança de comportamento, Remo me pegou desprevenida, e eu descruzei meus braços, mais atenta ao que ele dizia.

-Eu não vim aqui para humilhar você... Eu vim aqui por que estou preocupado, e só quero o seu bem... Eu sei que eu estou parecendo uma mãe... Mas eu sinto que você está realmente precisando de ajuda. – eu não respondi nada, e por alguns minutos desagradáveis tudo o que se podia ouvir era o pinga-pinga de uma pia que foi mal-fechada. Algum tempo depois, eu ouvi um suspiro frustrado do outro lado da porta e ele continuou.

- Definitivamente, você está com problemas – ele disse, começando a se irritar com o meu silêncio. – e não é se trancando nesse boxe de banheiro que você vai resolvê-los!

Sem saber o que responder, eu finalmente cedi, e abri a porta uma frestinha apenas, mal humorada.

Assim que me viu, os olhos de Remo se arregalaram, em evidente choque, e, ao olhar minha imagem no espelho das pias, mais adiante, até eu me assustei com o projeto de garota que me encarava de volta:

Minhas olheiras tinham aparentemente dobrado de tamanho, e meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e sujos, de tanto eu passar a mão por eles e bagunçá-los enquanto eu escrevia. Minha mão direita encontrava-se em um estado lastimável, cheio de tinta, assim como uma parte da manga de meu uniforme. Eu tinha manchas de tinta por todo o meu rosto, além de todo o meu uniforme estar abarrotado. Mas o pior de tudo estava em meu rosto: O lugar onde Potter me dera o tapa estava vermelho e até um pouco inchado, completando a minha imagem lastimável. Eu não lembrava mais em nada a monitora certinha e cumpridora de ordens que eu costumava ser – eu mais parecia uma sombra distorcida e apagada do que eu era antes.

Quando me viu assim, Remo não disse nada de imediato, e por alguns instantes apenas me encarou, seus olhos azuis demonstrando não rancor por eu tê-lo ignorado por tanto tempo, nem mágoa por eu ter sido até um pouco rude com ele – sua expressão era de pura e simples compaixão e preocupação.

Ainda sem dizer nada, ele deu um passo a frente, e me abraçou.

Para ser sincera, Diário, naquela situação, nós deveríamos formar uma imagem bizarra: Qualquer eventual observador que entrasse o banheiro da Murta que Geme acharia no mínimo estranho o fato de haver dois estudantes do sétimo anos em um boxe de banheiro, sendo que havia uma garota sentada em cima da tampa da privada, enquanto o garoto a abraçava, em pé, se curvando para deixar a cabeça ruiva da garota encostar em seu ombro.

Mas, naquele momento, eu pensava em tudo, menos no aspecto cômico daquela cena. Quando Remo me abraçou, milhões de pensamentos voaram por minha mente ao mesmo tempo: Em como ele estava sendo gentil, mesmo que eu tenha cometido tantos erros... Em como eu tinha ignorado ele antes, e mesmo assim ele estava tentando me ajudar... Em como eu estragara tudo, em como eu me aliara com as Sonserinas, em como o tapa de Potter tinha doído muito, e me humilhado ainda mais... Como Sirius deveria estar se sentindo mal... Como Nicki estaria me odiando, como eu tinha estragado o relacionamento dela com o Michael por nada... Como eu tinha negligenciado a todos que eu tinha apreço, apenas por uma obsessão doentia por vingança...

Enquanto minha cabeça descansava de um jeito meio desajeitado no ombro de meu amigo, um nó enorme se formou em minha garganta, e quase inconscientemente eu deixei escapar um soluço. Eu imediatamente tentei reprimi-lo, pensando no quão idiota eu estava sendo, mas logo outro soluço rompeu minha barreira... que logo foi seguido de outro, e mais outro...

Cerrando os dentes, eu enterrei minha cabeça nas vestes de Remo, mordendo os lábios com força, mas os soluços vinham em profusão, sacudindo meu corpo inteiro, e só aumentando minha agonia...

_- Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar..._ – eu pensei comigo mesma, mas logo uma lágrima teimosa caiu, e, assim como o soluço, ela foi logo seguida por outra... E mais outra... E mais outra...

Quando eu dei por mim, eu estava chorando copiosamente no ombro de meu amigo, apertando meu rosto com cada vez mais força em suas vestes, como se fosse uma tentativa débil e frustrada de esconder meu rosto.

Remo apenas continuava a me abraçar, sem dizer nada nem exigir explicações... E, para ser franca, Diário, foi a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de meu amigo, puxando-o mais para frente, e simplesmente fiquei ali, sentindo o tecido de seu uniforme contra meu rosto, e vagamente consciente de que seus braços estavam e volta de meus ombros enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas caiam incessantemente em suas vestes.

E assim, enquanto eu chorava desconsoladamente em seu ombro, o tempo passou. Por mais ou menos meia hora nós ficamos assim, nesta mesma posição, até meus soluços começarem a diminuir um pouco. Notando isso, finalmente, Remo aventurou-se a falar.

-Tudo bem, Lily, vai ficar tudo bem... – ele disse, passando a mão em minha cabeça de um jeito um tanto quanto desajeitado. Mas, para seu completo horror, ao invés de me acalmar, sua frase só me fez chorar ainda mais.

-Não, Remo, não vai ficar tudo bem! – eu disse, uma nova onda de soluços e lágrimas me sacudindo por inteiro. – E-eu fiz coisas horríveis... Nunca mais po-po-po-poderia ser perdoada... – eu continuei, mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse continuar com a minha ladainha.

-Você está sendo dramática de mais, Lily... – ele disse, erguendo minha cabeça, que ainda estava enterrada em seu ombro, para encarar seus olhos azuis, já cansados. – Você pode consertar...

-Não dá pra consertar! – eu o interrompi, achando em seu ombro novamente o local de descanso para minha cabeça.

-Você não deve ter feito algo tão ruim assim...

-Foi pior do que ruim! – diante de minhas falas quase melodramáticas, uma movimentação em seu corpo me mostrou que ele estava abafando o riso.

-Se foi tão ruim assim, então me conte o que você fez. – ele disse, pacientemente, erguendo minha cabeça e me oferecendo um lenço limpo que ele tirara de seu bolso.

Depois de enxugar meus olhos e assoar meu nariz ruidosamente, eu ia começar a falar, quando Remo me interrompeu.

-Lily... Só antes que você comece – ele se esticou, e até eu pude ouvir suas costas estralando. – Você não se importaria de sair deste maldito boxe de banheiro? Eu não sei se poderei ajudar muito se a minha coluna estiver quebrada...

-Ah, me desculpe... – eu disse, limpando uma lágrima teimosa que ainda descia por meu rosto. Assim, Remo se sentou no chão, suas costas encostadas na parede de pedra, e eu me sentei ao seu lado, ainda apertando o lenço de meu amigo em minhas mãos, agora não mais tão limpo.

Por alguns minutos nós apenas ficamos em silêncio, olhando para a porta do banheiro, até que o imenso nó em minha garganta se desfez um pouquinho, e eu comecei a falar.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos do começo de minha narrativa até que mais lágrimas começassem a cair com maior intensidade, e pouco depois eu mal conseguia falar em meio aos soluços, mas Remo apenas escutava e assentia com a cabeça, tentando compreender o que eu dizia.

Logo minha cabeça estava novamente no ombro de Remo, e assim, entre lágrimas e soluços, eu consegui finalmente terminar minha penosa história, exatamente no ponto em que eu entrara naquele banheiro. Graças aos Dragões, Remo quase não me interrompeu, e um silêncio até agradável se seguiu à minha narrativa, e o único som que se podia ouvir eram os eventuais soluços meus. Só o fato de eu ter contado tudo para alguém, de eu não precisar mais carregar o peso de tudo sozinha já me fez um bem enorme, e eu me sentia bem mais leve, até que Remo falou:

-E então, Lily, o que você pretende fazer? – ele perguntou, finalmente, e um novo nó começou a se formar em minha garganta.

-Eu não sei – eu respondi, com a voz embargada. – Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer! Eu simplesmente estraguei tudo, e estou perdida...

-Não está perdida, não, Lily... – pacientemente ele passou os dedos por meu cabelo bagunçado, tentando me acalmar. – Tudo isso tem conserto. É só você pedir desculpas...

-Como se o mundo fosse simples assim, Remo... – eu repliquei, sacudindo a cabeça. – Eles nunca vão me perdoar... A Ludmilla, a Nicki, o Sirius... E até o Potter!

-Não seja ridícula, Lily... – Remo disse, franzindo o cenho. – Você não deve desculpas ao Tiago. O que você fez a ele?

-Eu... bem...

-Nada! Você não precisa pedir desculpas para ele... Foi ele quem exagerou. – ele passou os dedos pelo local onde Potter tinha me batido, o local ainda vermelho e um pouco inchado. – É ele quem vai pedir desculpas a você, e não o contrário. – então, suas feições mudaram de preocupação para um certo divertimento. – Mas para quem deu um tapa na sua cara, você até que está carinhosa com ele...

-Mas e quanto aos outros? – eu perguntei, ficando mais vermelha ainda, mas sem forças para discutir.

-Bem... – Remo coçou a cabeça, e olhou para mim com um sorriso torto. – Aí sim, você vai ter que pedir desculpas...

-Ah, que ótimo – eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e o encarando. – O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu simplesmente chegue para o Sirius e diga: Oh, eu praticamente arruinei sua reputação e confabulei com um membro da família que você tanto odeia, mas me arrependo disso, me desculpe!

Como se ele fosse me escutar! – eu finalizei, revirando os olhos.

- Se você não quiser pedir desculpas, tudo bem, você pode continuar assim como você está... – Remo disse, e fez menção de se levantar, mas eu logo segurei seu braço.

-Não... Você viu como eu me arrependi do que eu fiz! – eu respondi, puxando-o de volta para seu lugar. – Eu só estou dizendo que vai ser muito complicado pedir desculpas...

-Complicado, mas não impossível... – ele completou, assumindo a mesma expressão que ele usava quando conseguia achar algo em minha lição de casa para corrigir. – Eu sei que não vai bastar só pedir desculpas... Talvez você tenha que fazer algo mais...

- Estou ficando com medo desse seu "algo mais" – eu comentei, simplesmente, mordendo os lábios, ao que Remo sorriu.

- Eu estou dizendo que, para ser perdoada, você vai ter que consertar a situação...

-Mas como consertar! – eu perguntei, exasperada, meus olhos já começando a umedecer novamente. – eu não tenho idéia do que fazer, Remo...

-Então eu posso ajudar. – ele disse, com um olhar compreensivo.

-Vo-você faria isto pra mim? – eu perguntei, estupefata. – Mesmo eu tendo ignorado você a semana inteira, você vai mesmo se meter em confusão, tentando me tirar do fundo do poço?

-Quem disse que eu vou me meter em confusão? – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

-Parece que os Dragões do Destino confabulam contra mim... – eu disse, abraçando meus joelhos.

-Então por que você não contraria os seus "dragões do destino" e tenta não ser tão pessimista? – ele respondeu, enquanto se levantava. – Que eu me lembre, você me disse que odiava auto-piedade... Então pare de ter pena de si mesma, levante-se, lave o seu rosto, e vamos para a ação! – disse Remo, praticamente me erguendo pelos ombros e me obrigando a ficar de pé.

-Obrigada, Remo... – eu disse, abraçando-o novamente, mas desta vez, sem estar chorando. – Obrigada por estar aqui...

-Não precisa agradecer... – um pouco surpreso com o abraço, ele quase caiu no chão, mas conseguiu se apoiar em uma pia. – Afinal, você já fez o mesmo muitas vezes comigo...

De fato, Diário, o que Remo disse era verdade.

Depois que fiquei sabendo de seu segredo, no segundo ano, eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar a idéia de que Remo ficaria sozinho na enfermaria o dia inteiro curando suas feridas, e sempre achava uma brecha durante o dia para ir visitá-lo na Enfermaria quando era Lua cheia, trazendo doces, lição de casa, e muitas vezes, consolo.

Pior do que os intermináveis cortes e ferimentos que ele infringia a si mesmo, era seu estado emocional: Remo se considerava um monstro, e se odiava por uma coisa cuja culpa não era dele...

E sempre que podia eu estava lá, tentando fazê-lo perceber que ele não era uma criatura monstruosa , que era um ser humano como qualquer outro com um pequeno problema... E muitas vezes, eu tenho que admitir, cheguei até a ser dura com ele... Mas no final, eu sabia que estava ajudando meu amigo.

Naquele momento, ao que parece, houve uma troca de papéis: Desta vez era eu quem estava ferida, acuada a um canto, e ele vinha me consolar, e me ajudar a levantar...

-Eu acho que já passou um pouquinho da hora do toque de recolher... – a voz de Remo me tirou de meus devaneios, e, sobressaltada, eu olhei para o pequeno relógio na parede do banheiro. Com um espasmo de horror, os ponteiros me diziam claramente que já eram quatro da manhã – eu tinha passado mais de doze horas naquele banheiro.

-Pelos Dragões da Montanha! – eu exclamei, mordendo os lábios. – nós temos que voltar imediatamente!

-Mas primeiro lave o seu rosto... – Remo disse, com um meio sorriso em seu rosto. – E eu acho que vou ter que torcer a minha camisa aqui...

Foi só então que eu notei que Remo estava sem o casaco do uniforme, e sua blusa do uniforme estava, digamos, levemente _encharcada_.

-Ah, Remo, me desculpe... – eu disse, envergonhada. – Eu não deveria estar assim, chorando feito uma histérica...

-Não precisa se desculpar – ele disse, secando sua camisa com a varinha. – É para isso que servem os amigos...

Assim, depois de jogar um pouco de água gelada em meu rosto para ver se a vermelhidão de meu rosto desaparecia, eu tornei a me olhar no espelho – e uma garota ruiva com a aparência de que tinha sido atropelada por uma manada de trasgos enfurecidos me encarou de volta. A água em meu rosto só tinha servido para deixar meu rosto um pouco pálido, o que acentuava ainda mais meu nariz e olhos inchados, as enormes olheiras, e para meu completo desgosto, a marca do tapa que Potter me dera. Meus cabelos só podiam ser comparados com os da Górgona Medusa, totalmente bagunçado, e meu uniforme estava irremediavelmente amarrotado.

Ao externar meus pensamentos sobre minha semelhança com a Medusa, Remo riu.

-Mas pense que a situação poderia ser bem pior... Para nossa imensa sorte, a Murta-que-Geme resolveu tirar férias...

-Até que nós poderíamos formar um ótimo dueto – eu comentei, amarga – Eu lamentaria minha vida, e ela, sua morte...

Assim, silenciosamente nós fomos caminhando pelos corredores escuros e vazios de Hogwarts, rezando para não encontrar ninguém (especialmente Filch) pelo caminho. Ao que parecia, finalmente, os Dragões da Sorte resolveram mostrar um pouco de clemência... E foi com muito alívio que nós dois chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que ressonava placidamente em sua moldura. De repente, um frio desceu por minha espinha: Como nós faríamos para passar?

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Remo balançou a cabeça.

-É bom você preparar os seus ouvidos, eu acho que ela não vai gostar muito de ser acordada...

-_Prudência_... – Remo disse, cuidando para não elevar seu tom de voz a ponto de alarmar Filch, mas ser alto o suficiente para que a Mulher Gorda acordasse.

-Prudência...? – sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos, mas quando viu um casal de setimanistas, com roupas abarrotadas, cabelos bagunçados e meu rosto vermelho e marcado, seus olhos se arregalaram tanto que pareciam que, a qualquer momento, saltariam de suas órbitas.

-Prudência? Vocês ainda me falam de prudência? – ela ergueu um dedo gordo em nossa direção, e eu respirei fundo. _Esta está sendo uma noite realmente longa..._

- O que exatamente vocês dois estão fazendo fora de suas camas, neste estado, no meio da noite? Não, não precisa nem me dizer por que eu sei exatamente o que vocês estavam fazendo...

Eu senti meu rosto queimar, e ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Pela segunda vez no ano, eu estava sendo acusada de fazer, digamos, coisas _impróprias _com meu amigo Remo, e pela segunda vez, era tudo um mal entendido...

-Vocês por acaso não tem senso de responsabilidade? Isto aqui é uma escola, e não um motel! – ela vociferou, e eu vi que Remo também estava ficando extremamente vermelho. Olhando para os lados, eu rezava para que Filch não aparecesse...

-Vocês, jovens, estão cada vez piores... – ela continuou. – Cada vez mais irresponsáveis! Vocês por acaso não sabem dos riscos disso tudo? Você poderia ficar grávida, e então, o que aconteceria?

Não, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava parada no corredor, no meio da madrugada, levando um sermão sobre responsabilidade de um quadro de uma senhora gorda de vestido cor de rosa... Definitivamente, os Dragões da Sorte tinham me abandonado novamente.

Por mais alguns minutos ela continuou com seu discurso sobre como nós estávamos errados em "fazer essas coisas antes do casamento", segundo suas próprias palavras, até que eu cansei de ficar quieta, e me adiantei.

-Sem querer ser mal-educada, senhora, nós simplesmente dissemos a senha e queremos entrar no Salão Comunal... – eu disse, cruzando os braços.

-Vocês deviam é estar envergonhados do que fizeram... – ela continuou, estreitando seus olhos para mim. – Mas quem sou eu senão um quadro... Agora, vocês podem ter certeza que o Professor Dumbledore ficará sabendo disso! – ela disse, ameaçadoramente, mas finalmente virando o quadro e abrindo a passagem para nós.

De fato, diário, as últimas palavras da Mulher Gorda tinham me assustado um pouco, mas ao ver meu olhar apavorado, Remo sorriu.

-Ela não vai contar para o Dumbledore... – ele me tranqüilizou, quase sussurrando. – Ela já ameaçou aos Marotos milhões de vezes, mas nunca aconteceu nada...

Assim, nós dois passamos, e eu já estava sentindo o alívio de estar finalmente em "terreno seguro", quando, para meu completo horror, eu vejo que alguém está sentado em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal, olhando para o céu... E quando reconheço as feições de quem estava lá sentado, a situação só pareceu piorar aos meus olhos:

Sentado em uma poltrona e olhando para o céu estava ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, que, ao ver o movimento do quadro, se virou para trás, nos encarando.

Em uma tentativa desesperada de não me humilhar ainda mais eu fiquei atrás de Remo, esperando não ser notada... Mas parecia que o Dragão da Sorte se voltara novamente contra mim.

-Remo... – Potter disse, não me enxergando direito na escuridão do lugar. – o que você estava fazendo lá fora a noite inteira?

-Recolhendo os pedacinhos que sobraram dela... – ele disse, com uma expressão severa no rosto, e me puxou para frente. Raios da lua crescente que iluminava o Salão Comunal recaíram sobre meu rosto, iluminando os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as olheiras, e, para minha infelicidade, a marca que o tapa de Potter tinha deixado.

Ao ver o estado em que me encontrava, por um momento eu vi o olhar duro que Potter me lançava suavizar, e eu podia jurar que tinha visto um lampejo de remorsos passar por seus olhos... Mas foi só por um momento, já que logo depois ele reassumiu sua expressão dura e indiferente, evitando sistematicamente meus olhos.

- Não sei por que você perde seu tempo de descanso deste jeito, Remo... Você deveria descansar bastante já que... – ele apontou para a lua crescente, e Remo estremeceu.

-Em minha opinião, uma noite de sono pode ser sacrificada em nome de amigos...

-Mesmo dos traidores? – Potter sublinhou, ainda evitando meu olhar.

- Todos nós cometemos erros. – Remo disse, começando a ficar irritado. – Você também já exagerou... Muitas vezes.

Potter abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

-Ótimo. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou dormir... – ele subiu as escadas para seu dormitório, deixando-me sozinha com Remo.

-E eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo... – ele disse, colocando a mão em meu ombro. – Pelo estado dessas olheiras, você não anda dormindo nem comendo bem... Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa cuidar da sua saúde! – ele exclamou.

-Certo, certo... – sem forçar para qualquer tipo de argumento, eu me deixei ser levada até as escadas do dormitório feminino, onde Remo parou.

-Obrigada mesmo, Remo... Você não precisava estar fazendo isso... – eu comecei, mas Remo me interrompeu.

-Tudo bem, Lily... Agora, só durma. Boa noite. – e assim, ele se dirigiu ao próprio Dormitório.

Assim, quase automaticamente eu subi as escadas do meu dormitório, coloquei meu pijama, fechei as cortinas e me enrolei em minhas cobertas, sem ter a mínima idéia do que esperar do próximo dia...

Pela primeira vez em semanas, Diário, eu tive uma noite de sono decente. Exatamente como eu sempre gostava: Sem sonhos, muito menos pesadelos...

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, como sempre, demorei um pouco para me ambientar à situação: Para começo de conversa, Nicki não estava dormindo na cama ao meu lado, ou tentando me acordar – desde nossa última briga, ela simplesmente deixara de esperar por mim de manhã.

Além disso, depois de abrir minhas cortinas, eu vi que não era exatamente manhã... O sol já ia alto no horizonte, e por eu ver todas as camas vazias no dormitório, em um Sábado, concluí que já fosse perto do meio-dia.

Assim, esfregando meus olhos vigorosamente, eu entrei no banheiro, agora exclusivo meu, e tomei um longo e quase escaldante banho, deixando a deliciosa sensação de que os meus problemas escorriam junto com a água pelo ralo enquanto lavava meus cabelos, que, àquela altura, estavam em um estado quase inaceitável de sujeira.

Assim, quinze minutos depois, quando eu finalmente desci as escadas de meu dormitório para o Salão Comunal, eu o encontrei parcialmente cheio, com alguns estudantes fazendo seus deveres de casa ou estudando, ou simplesmente conversando.

E a um canto, sentado em uma poltrona vermelha e calmamente lendo um livro estava Remo Lupin, parecendo mais cansado do que nunca. Assim que me viu descendo as escadas ele ergueu a cabeça do livro e se levantou, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- Eu estava me perguntando se você não tinha ficado presa em sua cama... – ele disse, casualmente.

-Você não ficou esperando por mim este tempo todo, ficou? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Os seus _amigos_ não estão sentindo sua falta?

- Eles estão no treino de quadribol – Remo respondeu, enquanto marcava a página do livro e o fechava. – E eu não estava muito disposto a acompanhá-los até lá...

De repente eu senti meu estômago afundar: Estávamos na lua crescente, e logo, logo Remo estaria se transformando...

Ao ver a expressão em meu rosto, ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Eu ainda tenho mais alguns dias até a lua cheia... Mas até lá, vamos cuidar de você. – antes que eu pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, ele estava me empurrando em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Me sinto como uma criança de seis anos... – eu protestei.

-Mas pelo jeito você definitivamente não está em condições de se virar sozinha... – ele disse em um tom severo, enquanto eu o seguia por intermináveis corredores.

- Aonde estamos indo? – eu perguntei, um pouco irritada.

- Cozinha. – ele respondeu simplesmente, enquanto chegávamos a um retrato de uma enorme fruteira. Ele fez cócegas em uma pêra, que começou a rir, e logo nós pudemos passar para um enorme Salão, onde centenas de elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro, preparando o que parecia ser o almoço que serviriam dentro de pouco tempo.

-Remo, eles já vão servir o almoço... – eu disse, apontando para os pratos de comida que eles empilhavam nas enormes mesas de madeira, que imitavam as quatro mesas das casas no Salão Principal. – Sendo assim, eu não preciso comer agora.

-Você _vai _comer, sim... – ele disse, pedindo ao elfo mais próximo que trouxesse algo para um café da manhã... E no mesmo instante vários elfos apareceram carregando uma bandeja enorme cheia de bolinhos, torradas com geléia e mingau, além de suco de abóbora, chá e leite.

Vendo que eu não tinha alternativa, eu me sentei em um banquinho que estava perto de mim e peguei um bolinho, colocando-o em minha boca e mastigando lentamente.

Foi só então que eu me dei conta de como eu estava com fome.

Alguns minutos depois, metade do conteúdo da bandeja havia desaparecido, e eu estava prestes a comer o que seria o meu sexto bolinho quando eu ouvi uma exclamação vinda de Remo.

-Lily, se você ainda quiser almoçar, é melhor você não comer tantos bolinhos...

- "A'offa? – eu perguntei, de boca cheia, mas logo me dei conta do que estava fazendo e engoli o que quer que estivesse mastigando. – Almoçar? Você não está dizendo que...

- Mas é claro! – ele respondeu, agradecendo os elfos domésticos com um gesto e começando a me arrastar para fora da cozinha. – Você também não pode se alimentar só de bolinhos...

-Parece que você está querendo me colocar em dieta de engorda... – eu resmunguei, ao que ele apenas riu.

- Sim, sim, com certeza... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sarcástico. – Agora o Lobo mau vai entupir você de comida para ser meu jantar igual naquela história trouxa, João e Marina, você estragou o meu plano...

-Não, Remo, não é assim... – eu suspirei. – o nome certo é João e Maria, e não é o lobo mau que pega os dois, é a bruxa má...

- Todos esses contos de fadas me confundem... – disse Remo, coçando a cabeça loira. – Mas um dia eu acerto...

-Talvez um dia... – eu disse, rindo. Assim, nós dois saímos da cozinha, e os corredores vazios nos saudaram. A chuva batia ferozmente nas janelas do castelo, em um ruído constante e acolhedor. _Até que meu dia não está tão ruim assim... _– eu pensei, enquanto seguia Remo quase alegremente.

Mas, diário, como tudo o que andou acontecendo comigo nestes dias, eu estava equivocada.

O resto da manhã (ou melhor, os pouco de manhã que ainda sobrou) foi passado tranquilamente no Salão Comunal, mas, quando eu e Remo finalmente nos dirigimos ao Salão Principal para almoçarmos foi que eu percebi a real dimensão de meu problema.

Eu estava ainda conversando com Remo quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, e não me sentia mais nem um pouco fragilizada. Mas assim que cruzei o batente da porta, me arrependi no mesmo instante: Assim que me viram, grande parte dos alunos da Grifinória começou a cochichar ou me encarar, com expressões nada amistosas. E, obviamente, no centro de tudo estavam os Marotos remanescentes, me lançando cada qual um olhar mais mortal do que o outro. Até mesmo o garotinho gordo, o Pettigrew, tinha tirado os olhos de seu almoço semi-devorado para me lançar um olhar feio.

Como se fosse uma bordoada, um pensamento me atingiu: a popularidade dos Marotos era óbvia... E a notícia que eu os tinha difamado deveria ter se espalhado mais rapidamente do que fogo em papel, como todos os rumores em Hogwarts. Enquanto uma grande maioria de alunos me fulminava com o olhar, alguns poucos, inimigos de Sirius, me olhavam com uma espécie de simpatia e até admiração, o que me deixou realmente perturbada. E, obviamente, o rompante de aplausos e assobios da mesa da Sonserina só me fez sentir pior ainda.

Ao ver que eu começava a ficar vermelha e com os olhos úmidos, Remo deu um suspiro.

-Não olhe para eles, vamos nos sentar, almoçar e terminar logo com isso.

E assim, nós nos sentamos a um canto da mesa, o mais afastado possível de todos, mas mesmo assim eu não consegui escapar de mais alguns olhares reprovadores e cochichos. Extremamente preocupado, Remo se sentou ao meu lado, e após colocar uma quantidade considerável de comida em meu prato, se serviu parcamente de comida, e se pôs a me observar com um olhar severo, esperando que eu comesse.

-Como você espera que eu coma alguma coisa com todos me olhando assim? – eu perguntei, sentindo os cantos de meus olhos umedecerem.

Remo apenas suspirou, mordendo os lábios.

- O erro foi meu... Não deveria ter trazido você para cá ainda...

-Ainda? – eu perguntei, incrédula. – Pelo jeito, eu não vou poder esperar muito mais de ninguém... Eu basicamente arruinei minha vida social...

- E nós estamos aqui para consertar tudo, certo? – disse Remo, tentando me animar. – Agora, coma alguma coisa, por tudo o que é sagrado, qualquer coisa!

-Você também não está comendo nada... – eu disse, apontando para a comida intacta de Remo.

-Se é assim, ótimo. – meu amigo disse, cruzando os braços. – Então eu é que vou me recusar a comer até que você coma pelo menos metade do seu prato...

-Ei! – eu quis protestar, mas ele estava resoluto.

-Pense no mal que você estará fazendo Srta. Evans... Deixar seu próprio amigo, fraco e debilitado por questões de, ehm... saúde, morrer de fome só porque não está querendo comer...

-Isto é chantagem! – eu disse, tentando soar indiferente, mas sem conseguir deixar de olhar para a palidez evidente de Remo.

- Falando sério, Lily... – ele disse, seus olhos azuis sustentando um olhar que parecia estar me atravessando completamente. – Eu não vou deixar você sair desta cadeira até que tenha comido o suficiente.

-E quanto é o seu "suficiente"? – eu perguntei, me dando por vencida e pegando meu garfo sem muita vontade.

-Coma antes e fale depois. – ele ordenou, e de repente, seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes foi tomado por um sorriso. – Ou por acaso você quer que eu dê a comida na sua boca?

-Não obrigada... – eu disse, finalmente começando a comer. E assim, pelos próximos minutos, nós simplesmente comemos e conversamos sobre assuntos amenos, e por alguns instantes eu quase conseguia me esquecer de que praticamente todas as pessoas que eu conhecia estavam achando que eu era uma criatura vil e sem coração... Mas quase.

Assim, quando Remo finalmente achou que eu tinha comido o suficiente, nós nos levantamos, e eu tentava ao máximo ignorar os olhares de reprovação e os cochichos atrás de mim enquanto saíamos pela porta do Salão Principal.

Mas pior do que todos os olhares e cochichos, ou até mais que a rodada de aplausos da mesa da Sonserina, foi o que aconteceu logo em seguida:

Assim que passávamos pela porta, nós dois cruzamos com Nicki, que parecia estar pior do que nunca: Suas olheiras pareciam ter dobrado de tamanho, seus cabelos pareciam estar duas vezes mais desarrumados e ela tinha um olhar melancólico no rosto, até nos avistar. Logo seus expressivos olhos castanhos se desviaram de mim, e ela passou ao meu lado, sem sequer olhar para mim.

-Olá, Remo... – ela disse alto, sua voz mais gelada do que o Pólo Norte em uma noite de inverno, e, me ignorando completamente, foi sentar-se ao lado dos Marotos.

-Nós vamos ter muito, mas muito trabalho para consertar isto... – Remo constatou, aparentando estar mais cansado do que nunca, ao ver minha expressão sentida.

- Eu quero que a terra me engula... – eu murmurei, mordendo os lábios. – quero ser engolida agora mesmo...

- Até mesmo a terra vai cuspir de volta se você ficar resmungando assim... – Remo disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Vamos lá... Não é só porque as pessoas estão olhando torto que você precisa ficar achando que deve morrer. Você acha que as pessoas ainda estariam andando perto de mim se soubessem do meu segredo? – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, e logo eu percebi como eu estava exagerando: Afinal, quem podia reclamar da rejeição das pessoas quando meu interlocutor era um lobisomem? Era como reclamar de seu pé torcido para um homem sem pernas...

-Ehm... Mas aonde nós estamos indo – eu perguntei, mudando de assunto, tanto para esquecer o que estava acontecendo quanto para não discutir o "problema" de meu amigo.

- Vamos fazer algo que não fazemos há um bom tempo... – ele disse, e com suas varinhas, ele lançou um feitiço convocatório em nossas mochilas, que logo vieram voando em nossa direção.

- Você está querendo dizer que... – eu disse, com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios.

- Faz um bom tempo que não temos nossas reuniões na biblioteca... –ele finalizou, quando, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pelos corredores, nós chegamos ao tão famoso aposento.

São poucos os estudantes de Hogwarts que têm boas lembranças da biblioteca da escola: Abarrotada de livros, em sua grande maioria falando sobre magia, eles normalmente iam lá para fazer pesquisas exaustivas, trabalhos ou redações extras, e Madame Pince, a jovem que recentemente tinha assumido o posto de bibliotecária, parecia ser uma mulher maníaca por limpeza, quase tendo um ataque histérico quando algum aluno parecia prestes a sujar um de seus preciosos livros.

A biblioteca, onde o silencio é uma exigência, parece um lugar pouco provável para se fazer ou se reunir com amigos...

Mas, como em muitos aspectos de nossas vidas, comigo e com Remo as coisas foram bem diferentes. Como uma aluna nascida trouxa e com enorme sede de conhecimento, eu não me cansava de, além de fazer minhas tarefas com esmero, passar horas e mais horas na biblioteca lendo sobre o mundo bruxo e suas peculiaridades.

Desde o primeiro ano eu fiquei maravilhada com a quantidade exorbitantes de livros interessantes que a biblioteca possuía, e sempre que não estava bombardeando Nicki com perguntas sobre o mundo bruxo, eu estava procurando mais e mais livros interessantes para ler na biblioteca. Quando tinha deveres de casa ou quando queria achar fontes de inspiração para seus desenhos e hologramas, minha amiga me fazia companhia na biblioteca, mas quando se cansava de ler e ia para os jardins com os Marotos, eu ficava sozinha na biblioteca, apenas na companhia dos grossos volumes que me cercavam.

E eram justamente nestes dias ensolarados, normalmente logo antes ou depois da lua cheia, que um menino loiro com algumas cicatrizes estranhas também freqüentava a biblioteca.

Como o restante dos alunos costumavam se juntar em grupos nas mesas, quando a biblioteca estava mais cheia ele se sentava na mesma mesa que eu. Mesmo assim, de tão entretidos que estávamos lendo, nenhuma palavra era trocada entre nós, como se houvesse um acordo silencioso entre nós: Eu não o perturbava, enquanto ele não me perturbasse.

Mas eu não podia deixar de reparar no quão abatido ele parecia ser, em como ele era pálido e seus olhos azuis sempre varriam furtivamente a sala, como se esperasse que alguém o expulsasse da biblioteca. Além disso, ele era meu colega na Grifinória, estudava no mesmo ano que eu. Mais do que isso eu não tinha ousado perguntar. Para ser sincera, eu não sabia nem o seu nome, ou não conseguia me lembrar... De qualquer jeito, a não ser pelo fato de que ele gostava de ler e tinha um aspecto doentio, eu não sabia de nada sobre aquele garoto.

As coisas teriam continuado deste jeito por mais algum tempo, se não fosse por um pequeno, digamos, incidente... E sim, Diário, você já adivinhou, os causadores desse incidente, assim como de muitos outros "incidentes", foram ninguém menos que os Marotos.

Depois de poucos dias de observação, eu notara que meu companheiro de biblioteca pálido e estranho estava fazendo amizade com Tiago Potter, que eu já desprezava, e Sirius Black, um garoto que mais tarde se juntou a eles, o que me desencorajava a me aproximar do garoto. Desde o meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts eu já queria me manter o mais longe possível de Potter...

Mas, no final das contas, naquele dia em particular estava chovendo de mais para os dois garotos bagunceiros ficarem nos jardins, então a biblioteca parecia o lugar ideal para atormentarem a vida dos outros pobres estudantes...

Naqueles tempos, Madame Pince não era a bibliotecária, e sim uma senhora mais idosa, a sra. Shaw, que zelava pela ordem do lugar.

Sua tarefa parecia anormalmente difícil hoje, com a quantidade de alunos que se aglomerava no recinto, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia, de alguma forma, achar paciência para controlar os alunos mais "selvagens". Era óbvio, porém, que ler e estudar era uma das últimas coisas que se poderia fazer na biblioteca: A não ser por alguns quintanistas e setimanistas que folheavam livros desesperadamente para estudar respectivamente para os N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's, a grande maioria dos alunos estava apenas conversando, desenhando ou jogando bolinhas de papel uns nos outros.

Eu, é claro, não estava nem um pouquinho inclinada a fazer guerra de bolinhas de papel, muito menos quando elas eram enfeitiçadas para sujar sua roupa com tinta roxa, então me dirigi a uma estante mais afastada, procurando algum livro em uma prateleira qualquer. Quando finalmente o achei, com um suspiro eu vi que ele estava na prateleira mais alta, e logo comecei a subir a escada bamba e estreita de madeira que me permitiriam chegar até o livro. Assim que subi os primeiros passos, porém, eu ouvi passos perto da estante aonde eu estava, e logo Tiago Potter e Sirius Black apareceram em meu campo de visão, em uma corrida desenfreada, enquanto dois livros enfeitiçados os perseguiam, tentando morder suas canelas.

Mais tarde eu fiquei sabendo que eles tinham sido pegos tentando entrar na Seção Restrita, e a bibliotecária tinha enfeitiçado os livros para dar uma lição nos meninos.

Logo atrás de Potter e Black vinha o meu futuro amigo, também correndo, mas com a respiração rasa e acelerada.

- Voltem para perto da bibliotecária! –ele gritou, o que só fez a falta de ar piorar. – A bibliotecária deve sab... – Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, ele tropeçou na escada de madeira aonde eu estava de pé, caindo de barriga no chão. A escada, que já era bamba, tombou para um lado, e antes que eu pudesse ver eu estava caindo. Desesperada, eu tentei me agarrar aos livros para me equilibrar, mas, como você já deve estar imaginando, Diário, eu não tive muito sucesso, e logo eu estava caindo no chão, seguida por uma pilha enorme de livros. Eu teria batido a minha cabeça com força no chão, se eu não caísse em cima de algo macio... Mas, infelizmente este "algo macio" em que minha cabeça tinha se apoiado era nada menos que a barriga do pobre garoto, que imediatamente ficou sem ar enquanto livros e mais livros caíam sobre nós.

Alguns segundos depois, eu já estava quase totalmente soterrada por livros, e o garoto soltou um gemido ao meu lado. Imediatamente eu me levantei, seguida de perto por ele, e ambos nos sentamos em meio aos livros, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro.

Mas palavras não foram necessárias logo que um enorme sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e logo nós dois estávamos gargalhando tão escandalosamente que a bibliotecária veio ver o que estava acontecendo... E teve um ataque nervoso quando viu que mais de metade dos livros da estante tinham caído sobre nós dois. Enquanto éramos expulsos a berros e pontapés da biblioteca, foi que trocamos as primeiras palavras desde que eu o vira.

-Muito prazer... Remo Lupin... – ele disse, irônico, enquanto corria.

-Lílian Evans... – eu disse, ofegante, tanto pelas risadas quanto pela corrida. – Mas pode me chamar de Lily...

Não é necessário dizer que a pobre bibliotecária não agüentou mais e se aposentou depois do episódio, e logo a nova bibliotecária, Madame Pince, assumiu, muito mais severa e até paranóica... E eu também não preciso nem dizer que, sempre que nos encontrávamos na biblioteca, eu e Remo conversávamos mais, e logo ficamos amigos. Ele só foi se tornar grande amigo de confiança no segundo ano, quando acabei descobrindo seu pequeno "segredo", mas isto já é outra história...

Assim, nos outros anos, nós sempre nos reuníamos periodicamente na biblioteca, normalmente logo antes ou depois da lua cheia, para fazer nossos deveres de casa, conversar sobre a vida e, obviamente, ler.

Mas, voltando ao meu sétimo ano, exatamente uma semana antes do Halloween e aquele maldito baile, eu e Remo estávamos sentados na biblioteca, na mesma mesa em que sempre costumamos sentar, e eu estava perdida em devaneios sobre aquela época tão remota quando a voz de Remo me chamou de volta à realidade.

- Pelo jeito, você também está ficando nostálgica... – ele passou a mão pelo tampo da mesa, rindo baixinho. – e olha que você só tem 17 anos...

-E você só tem 16 – eu repliquei, abrindo o livro de poções e pegando um novo rolo de pergaminho. - E não venha me dizer que a biblioteca não o traz lembranças...

- Mas é claro... – ele sorriu, olhando em volta enquanto abria sua mochila. – E pensar que, depois de sete anos, este é o nosso último aqui...

E assim, entre lembranças e deveres nós ficamos por um bom tempo, simplesmente colocando minha montanha de dever que eu deixara atrasar em dia. Mas ao ver a pilha igualmente grande de dever de casa de meu amigo, eu comecei a me preocupar.

-Remo... Por acaso os professores passaram isto nas aulas que eu faltei? – eu perguntei, mordendo os lábios.

-Não... – ele coçou a cabeça, parecendo desconfortável. – Eu pedi um pouco dos deveres adiantado, já que daqui a alguns dias eu vou... – ele não precisou nem terminar a frase para que eu entendesse: Como eu podia não ter notado a aparência fraca e a palidez de meu amigo antes?

-A Lua Cheia está perto, não é? – eu disse, com um suspiro.

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, enquanto só se podia ouvir a pena de Remo riscando o pergaminho, quando de repente ele parou e varreu toda a biblioteca com um olhar furtivo.

- Talvez um pouco de chocolate não faça mal agora... – ele sussurrou, enquanto tirava uma enorme barra da Dedosdemel de sua bolsa. – Espero que Madame Pince não esteja prestando atenção em nós...

Eu aceitei o pedaço que ele me oferecia sem conter um sorriso, enquanto via Remo dar conta do resto da barra sem hesitar.

Chocolate, ao que parece, é um dos poucos vícios de meu amigo, além da leitura. Remo era simplesmente louco por todos os tipos de chocolates existentes, e conseguia come-los em uma velocidade incrível. Em nossas reuniões na biblioteca, sempre que a bibliotecária não está olhando ele traz pelo menos uma barra de chocolate ou um bombom para ser comido. Ao contrário do que as pessoas costumam pensar, ele acha que livros e chocolate formam uma combinação perfeita.

-Eu não sei como você consegue comer tanto e não engordar... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça ao ver a embalagem de chocolate ser esvaziada com uma rapidez surpreendente.

-Muito exercício... – ele respondeu simplesmente, depois de engolir. - Afinal, eu não fico exatamente parado nas transformações... Mas agora que você já deu uma boa adiantada nos seus deveres, vamos ao motivo principal de nossa reunião... – ele mudou rapidamente de assunto, guardando a embalagem de chocolate em sua mochila para "esconder as evidências do crime".

-E qual seria esse motivo?

-Você – ele respondeu simplesmente, tirando um pedaço limpo de pergaminho de sua mochila e molhando a pena no tinteiro. – e seu pequeno problema...

-Eu não quero nem pensar nisso... – eu disse, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, com um suspiro.

-Você também pode deixar as coisas como estão... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao que eu balancei a cabeça categoricamente.

-Então, vamos lá... – nós dois nos debruçamos sobre o pergaminho. – Para resolver seu problema, você tem que arranjar algum jeito de se entender com três pessoas. Sirius... – com sua letra corrida e forte, ele escreveu o nome do Maroto no pergaminho. Nicki... – o nome de minha amiga foi escrito abaixo do de Sirius. – E Ludmilla... – assim ele terminou sua "lista", mas ainda sim eu estava insatisfeita.

-E todo o resto da Grifinória que está me olhando torto...

-Assim que você pedir desculpas para o Sirius, os outros logo vão esquecer tudo isso... – mesmo com toda a calma e segurança na voz de meu amigo, eu ainda estava apreensiva.

- E o Potter... – ao ouvir a última frase, Remo não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-Por que você se preocupa tanto com o fato de ele estar ressentido com você se você o odeia? – a pergunta de Remo me pegou de repente, e, sem resposta, eu comecei a gaguejar. No final das contas, eu ODEIO Potter com todas as minhas forças, não tenha dúvida disso... _Mas é realmente estranho, _eu pensei, _que eu me sinta tão mal quando ele não está dando aquele seu sorriso bobo e falando besteiras para mim..._

Enquanto eu me perdia em reflexões o sorriso de Remo aumentou mais ainda, enquanto eu corava e não dizia nada.

-Mas vamos retomar este assunto depois... – ele disse, ainda se divertindo bastante com meu embaraço. – Agora, nos concentremos no que vamos fazer...

- Obviamente... – eu não pude deixar de ficar satisfeita por ele ter mudado de assunto.

- Eu não vou ter muito tempo para ajudar... Só até quarta-feira, na verdade... Então, para resumir, eis o meu plano:

Você vai ter, obviamente, que pedir desculpas pelo que você fez...

-Isto já está óbvio... – eu respondi imediatamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Óbvio, mas não fácil. – ele observou, lançando-me um olhar sério. – E eu sei que você vai tentar evitar este momento a todo o custo...

-Como assim? Eu não evito pedir desculpas para as pessoas!

-Você faz isso, sim... Eu sei que você é orgulhosa... – ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Eu não sou orgulhosa! – eu disse, estufando o peito. – Eu simplesmente tenho um pouco de dignidade...

-Certo, certo, orgulho, senso de honra, dignidade, como você quiser chamar isto, mas para resolver este problema, nós temos que estabelecer metas. – ele finalizou, ainda em sua voz séria e quase profissional.

- Metas? – eu perguntei, sem entender sua linha de pensamento.

-Sim, metas... – ele repetiu, e continuou. – Nós simplesmente estipularemos um prazo para você pedir desculpas, um prazo máximo, dependendo da dificuldade que você vai ter para isto...

Diante de meu olhar confuso, ele exemplificou:

-Por exemplo, para pedir desculpas para a Ludmilla, a coisa não deve ser muito difícil... Então nós colocamos um prazo máximo de dois dias para pedir desculpas para ela. No caso do Sirius, as coisas são mais difíceis e você talvez tenha que tentar mais de uma vez, então colocamos o prazo de uma semana. Entendeu?

-Perfeitamente... – eu disse. – Mas e se eu não cumprir com o prazo?

- Então... – Remo pensou por um momento antes de decidir, com um sorriso maroto. – Então você vai ter que me dar uma barra gigante de chocolate para cada dia que se passa...

-Mas o que isto tem a ver com os pedidos de desculpas? – eu perguntei.

-Não sei... Eu só gosto de chocolate. – ele respondeu, com o tom de quem falava sobre o tempo. – E eu ainda me lembro de que você me ignorou totalmente enquanto se aliava com as Sonserinas...

-De todas as pessoas, eu não imaginava que você fosse um chantagista, Remo... – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

- Estou liberando o meu lado de lobo mau... - ele disse, mas mesmo que estivesse brincando, eu não pude deixar de estremecer com o estranho brilho em seus olhos azuis. Mas tudo isto desapareceu quando ele riu novamente.

- Então agora, mãos à obra... Você já pode começar. – ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando sua mochila.

-É... vai ser um fim de semana realmente longo... – assim, com um suspiro meu, nós dois saímos da biblioteca.

N/A:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Terminei o capítulo! Finalmente... Tá bom, eu sei, talvez eu esteja mais enrolando do que escrevendo neste capítulo... Mas é um capítulo, não é? Vocês amaram? Odiaram? Os dois ao mesmo tempo? Hehe... Não importa a reação, comentem e façam uma autora psicótica feliz!

Ah, sim, e vocês devem me dar os parabéns... Não, não por causa da fic (vocês tem é que puxar as minhas orelhas com a demora), e sim porque ontem, dia 13 de Agosto, foi o DIA DO CANHOTO!

Viva os canhotos, a minoria excêntrica e cheia de gênios e doidos! Hehehe...

O que mais dizer? Acho que é só... Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, e espero também que vocês gostem mais ainda dos próximos!

Ah sim... E a dedicatória? Beeeem... Este capítulo é dedicado em especial para todos vocês, leitores, que comentaram, sofreram com a demora e ainda estão me aturando aqui... Um enorme beijo em cada um, um abraço de quebrar as costelas!

Beijos a todos e todas,

Lily Dragon


	21. Boatos, Remorsos e uma Touquinha de Banh

N/A: Ok, isto deve ser um recorde... Em menos de 20 dias, uma atualização! Finalmente, eu acho que estou tomando jeito...

Agora, vocês não imaginam as coisas levemente bizarras que me acontecem...

Pra começar, eu acho que todos vocês devem ter tido (pelo menos uma vez) vontade de me socar pela demora... Pois bem. Seu desejo foi parcialmente realizado... Eu levei um tremendo soco no olho... Mas adivinhem só quem me socou? Ninguém mais que eu mesma... Sim. EU ME DEI UM SOCO NO OLHO... Mas calma, ninguém leva um soco na fic... Eu acabei me socando (ou me batendo, ou me machucando, como vocês preferirem) durante o sono... Ou seja, um dia eu simplesmente acordei com o olho roxo, inchado e uma hemorragia no olho... Ficou uma coisa maravilhosa de bonita... Uma menina séria e calma, com o olho roxo e inchado, além do "branquinho" do olho estar todo vermelho por causa da hemorragia...

Eu realmente não consigo me entender...

Mas vamos parar com a enrolação, menina, e vamos responer às...

Rewiews:

Tete Chan: Aaaaaaaaaah... Você vai gostar, o Alex aparece neste capítulo... E, você pode ter certeza que ele vai aparecer no próximo, também... Espero poder matar a sua ansiedade, já que eu a deixei bem curiosa no MSN... Hehehehe

Thata Radcliffe: Eu também amo o Remo... Coisinha mais fofa que ele não há... Muito mais do Remo neste capítulo, espero que você goste... (E eu espero que atualizar agora seja cedo o suficiente... )

Elyon Somnaire: Você é de Portugal? (eu deduzi pelo seu jeito de escrever) Sendo ou não sendo, é uma honra contar com o seu comentário... (faz reverência) E não tenha medo de cobrar de mim os capítulos atrasados... Eu é que sou uma menina relapsa!

May: Ele não vai virar o mau da história, não se preocupe... Mas o "final feliz com direito à beijo" não vai vir tão rápido assim, então se prepare ainda para muuuuuuitas confusões! E eu ainda tenho que pensar sobre o seu prêmio...

Tainah: Hehehe, se eu não fosse apaixonada pelo Remo também, eu não estaria descrevendo ele tão apaixonadamente. Ele realmente se ferra bastante por causa da Lily... XDDD Mas veja bem... A Nicki tem até razões para estar meio brava com a Lily... Afinal, a Nicki só brigou com o Michael porque a Lily arrastou ela para a confusão, se uniu a Bellatrix e se recusou a ser razoável com o Sirius... Mas, de qualquer jeito, a Ludmilla não ficou brava... Ela só foi prejudicada pela Lily. De qualquer jeito, neste capítulo se resolvem alguns problemas... E se criam muitos outros... (hehehehehe) Se você gostou do Remo, você vai adorar este capítulo também...

Giulinha Black: Adivinha o que eu estava com vontade de comer na hora que eu escrevi sobre o Remo? Huauhauhauhauh... Sei lá, eu só estranhei um pouco ele ter chocolate no bolso o tempo todo pra dar pro Harry, então eu imaginei que ele fosse fã disso... Eu sei que eu só enrolei no último capítulo, mas eu espero compensar bastante com este daqui!

Lily Dany Potter: Pois é, só quando a gente escreve que se percebe o quanto uma rewiew significa... Agora, eu concordo com você: a Lily é uma tremenda cabeça dura... Mas afinal, se ela não fosse, não seria tão divertido ver ela se meter em confusões e mais confusões, só porque não quer admitir o óbvio...

Carol Sayuri Evans: Hehehe... Outra chocólatra? E não fique desesperada… Desta vez, eu estou tentando ao máximo atualizar rápido! Prometo que não vou "sumir" de novo!

Pikena: (que já ocupa um lugar de honra, que até agora não falhou em comentar um só capítulo!) Pra ser sincera, eu também adoro responder às rewiews... É um jeito de me aproximar das pessoas que lêem, além de dizer o quão importante vocês são para mim... As pessoas não fazem idéia de como as rewiews são importantes para quem escreve... Agora, se o outro capítulo era só de "enrolação", este aqui tem bastante ação... Espero que seja isto o que você estava esperando...

Alex: Wotcher! (Hey, hier kommt Alex!) lol Minha fiel ilustradora, espero que você goste deste capítulo... Você já viu alguns trechinhos e... Bem, você sabe o que esperar (eu só quero ver como vão ficar os desenhos para estes capítulos...) XDDDDD

- Laura -: Sim, eu levei um tapa na minha própria cara por mim mesma... Mas o pior é que... Bem, o pior é que isto não foi o pior... Quem me vê escrevendo acha que eu estou maluca... Eu fico com raiva, caio na risada, choro, fico agonizada, me abraço com bichinhos de pelúcia, simulo histórias com bichinhos de pelúcia, pego a mesma doença de um personagem... Meus métodos para escrever são realmente pouco comuns... Ah, sim, e todos adoram chocolate... Inclusive eu!

Lily Evans Lied: Mais atitudes marotas para o Tiago... Bem, neste capítulo eu não sei se você vai ver muito, mas eu garanto a você que logo teremos nosso querido Tiago Maroto de volta... Mas por enquanto, espero que você goste deste capítulo...

Lara Potter: Você se viciou? Gah... Então é minha obrigação escrever o mais rápido possível para poupar você da crise de abstinência... Heheheheh... E sim, o Tiago vai ficar se corroendo de remorsos... Mas neste capítulo, outras questões de importância são resolvidas...

Mile: Hmmmmm... Eu até sou simpatizante de R/L, mas não, nesta fic isto não acontece... Afinal, e comecei como L/T e vou ficar assim até o final... XDDD Afinal, o Remo não pode ficar com a Lily... EU QUERO ELE PRA MIM! Muahuahuahuahua (risada maníaca) Hehehe...

Nice Egan: Você leu a minha fic em um dia? Nossa, isto é digno de uma reverência (faz reverência à la Elfo doméstico, quase encostando o nariz no chão). Espero que este capítulo sirva para abater a sua frustração... E a Lily não é tão depressiva... Ela só estava mal quando começou a pensar em suicídio... (e colocá-la na torre de Astronomia seria uma tentação muito grande para o meu lado sádico. Sabe-se lá o que eu poderia acabar escrevendo se a colocasse lá...)

Kryka James Prongs Potter: Oie! Bem vinda de volta… :P Olha só... Não espalha, viu, mas uma parte das suas divagações estava certa... (olha para um lado e para o outro, cautelosa) O Sirius obviamente não vai aceitar as desculpas da lily assim. Ou seja, mais confusão à vista...

Nicki: Faz igual o Stalin... A pessoa não quer deixa você ler...? _Mata..._ (imitando JP) E o que mais eu posso dizer... Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Thaisinha: Minha netinha querida, isto eu não posso dar para você por dois motivos: Primeiro, porque o seu Zack ia ficar com ciúmes... E segundo, porque ele já é MEU! (olhar maníaco e possessivo) Huahuahuahua... Mas tudo bem... Eu empresto ele de vez em quando... ;)

Mary D'Angelo: O Sirius e o Remo... Bem, já que as coisas são do ponto de vista da Lily, se eles estão tendo um caso e ela não ficar sabendo, simplesmente não aparece no diário, certo? Bem, no caso do Sirius, desnecessário dizer que ele está praticamente com uma garota por semana... E o Remo... Bem, você vai descobrir alguns capítulos mais tarde... E sobre a Lily e o Tiago... Eu só posso dizer que logo, logo vai ter mais... _interação_ entre esses dois...

June: Hehe... Coitada de você, com metade da escola enchendo a paciência... :P Eu acho que agora a Lily vai passar por uma situação parecida com a sua... Espero que você goste do capítulo... E, não se preocupe, as "partes legais" não vão demorar mais tanto assim...

Ang: O que a Lily fez para a Ludmilla? Bem, a questão é o que ela deixou de fazer... Ela tinha todas as informações para livrar a cara da Ludmilla, ela tinha a verdade, e deixou os dois se encontrarem e fazer toda aquela confusão só por causa do plano dela... E a Lily vai, sim, para o baile... E você já vai descobrir com quem.

Mel Black: O Tiago está violento, sim... Fora de controle seria a melhor palavra. Mas não se preocupe... Eu só espero que ele não faça isto de novo. (não, pra ser sincera, eu não tenho muito controle sobre os meus personagens...) Eu simplesmente imagino as coisas meio que na hora, e elas saem do controle... :P Mas, de qualquer jeito, o Tiago vai se desculpar por isso depois...

Urd dejiko: Obrigada... Espero que você goste deste capítulo... E um grande beijo pra você também!

Jules: Calma, o olho já está melhorando... E aqui está, Dona Juia, o jeito como a Lily (tenta, pelo menos) se sair dessa... (muitas confusões e Marotos sem camisa incluídos!)

Juliana Montez: Por último mas não a menos importante! Nós vamos ter que dividir o Remo ao meio... Eu também quero um pra mim! E eu concordo com a história da Chapeuzinho vermelho! Viva o lobo mau! E não se preocupe, a fic É uma T/L, o que significa que vão ter cenas assim... Só peço um pouco de paciência, já que o Tiago some um pouco neste capítulo...

Agora, se alguns reclamaram que o outro capítulo era só de "enrolação", este capítulo sim tem "conteúdo"... No word, pelo menos, foram mais ou menos 30 páginas... Divirtam-se!

19- Boatos, remorsos e uma touquinha de banho.

- Já deve ter anoitecido... – disse Remo abruptamente, enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores de pedra de Hogwarts, enquanto algumas armaduras rangiam ao nosso lado.

-Como você sabe? – eu perguntei, olhando pela janela. A chuva não tinha cessado nem por um instante, e as nuvens negras eram tão densas que bloqueavam quase toda a luz solar.

- Não sei... Eu sinto. – ele disse, levantando o nariz para o ar e inalando, de um modo realmente... Lupino. – Quando chega perto de... Bem, perto da lua cheia, eu começo a ficar diferente...

-Você fica mais sensível perto da lua cheia? – eu perguntei, curiosa. Das intermináveis coisas que eu e Remo estávamos sempre discutindo, sua "condição" era um dos poucos assuntos que eu evitava falar. Mas quando ele abordava o assunto, minha curiosidade quase acadêmica sobre este aspecto da vida de meu amigo acabava levando a melhor.

-Sim... Logo antes da Lua cheia meus sentidos ficam bem mais apurados... – ele explicou. – Eu posso até fechar os olhos, andar pelos corredores e me guiar só pelos cheiros alguns dias antes de...

-Por exemplo, neste exato momento – Remo fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – Você está cheirando a livros, tinta, sabonete para o rosto, o meu chocolate e... – ele de repente emudeceu e ficou sério, com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, preocupada com sua repentina mudança de atitude.

-Sangue. – ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra. – sinto o cheiro do seu sangue... – ele olhou para as próprias mãos, onde algumas feridas da última lua cheia mal tinham desaparecido. – como o monstro que fareja a presa com antecedência...

-Remo, pare com isso... – eu disse, com um grande suspiro e um olhar de "quantas-milhões-de-vezes-nós-já-discutimos-esse-assunto". – Não vamos discutir isto de novo... – Mas mesmo evitando discutir o assunto, a constatação de Remo tinha me impressionado um pouco. Mais uma vez uma onda de compaixão me atingiu, e eu me senti ainda mais ridícula por estar incomodando meu amigo por um problema tão pequeno, comparado com o que ele passava. Como eu podia dizer que tinha problemas se o grande amigo que estava tentando me ajudar era obrigado a se transformar em uma criatura sanguinária uma vez por mês, sem ter o mínimo controle sobre suas ações? Como eu podia dizer que carregava a culpa de ter feito coisas más se ele poderia matar as pessoas que ele mais queria bem por mero desejo de sangue da besta que morava dentro dele? Eu me virei para a parede, tentando enxugar meus olhos já cheios de lágrimas sem que Remo percebesse, respirando fundo e tentando engolir o nó que já começava a se formar em minha garganta.

Por alguns minutos nós apenas andamos em silêncio, até que eu mesma o quebrei.

-Mas... E então, quando nós, digo eu, ah não sei... Quando o seu "plano" vai ser colocado em prática? – eu perguntei, quando senti que conseguiria falar sem que minha voz tremesse.

-Você quer dizer, quando você vai pedir desculpas para as pessoas? – Remo perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente. – Assim que você se sentir pronta para isto, Lily... Pode começar amanhã mesmo, se quiser, mas vai ter que ser sozinha, já que eu vou para Hogsmeade...

-Hogsmeade? – eu perguntei, incrédula. – Você está me dizendo que este fim de semana está marcado para irmos lá?

-Na verdade, não... – evitando meu olhar, eu vi que as bochechas de meu amigo ficavam mais e mais vermelhas. – É que meu estoque de chocolates está quase no fim, já que eu costumo comer muito chocolate logo antes de...

-Mas como você espera ir para lá sem permissão? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ao ouvir isto, Remo se virou para me encarar, e sorriu maldosamente.

-Minha cara amiga, algumas vezes você acaba se esquecendo que eu também sou um Maroto...

-Então você está me dizendo que vai ficar longe de mim por boa parte do dia porque está saindo do castelo por meios ilícitos para comprar chocolate?

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu, com a naturalidade de quem fala do tempo.

- Eu não sabia que você era um viciado, Remo... – eu disse, com um tom de fingida preocupação.

-Se isto explica, o chocolate libera endorfinas em nosso corpo, que reagem com...

-Não precisa se explicar. Você é um viciado em chocolate e ponto final.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, você quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa? Talvez algo que falte para você se arrumar para o baile...

-BAILE! – repentinamente eu parei, arregalando os olhos e quase derrubando Remo, que me seguia de perto, no chão. – Não acredito que eu esqueci do maldito baile...

- Até eu me esqueceria, se o professor Slughorn não ficasse falando sobre isso na metade da aula de poções... – ele observou, coçando a cabeça. – De qualquer jeito, eu não vou estar lá mesmo...

-É uma pena... – e assim, antes que eu pudesse dizer mais qualquer outra coisa, nós nos deparamos com o retrato da Mulher Gorda. O Salão Comunal parecia estar tão cheio que as vozes já alcançavam o outro lado da pintura, e eu tremi só de pensar em quem mais eu encontraria lá. Percebendo o que eu fazia, meu amigo observou:

-Você não vai poder fugir de todos por muito tempo, Lílian...

-Eu sei, Remo, mas eu n-não quero ver t-todos olhando pra mim a-a-assim... – repentinamente meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, e eu mordi meus lábios para que não tremessem.

-Shh, Lily, calma... – meu amigo parecia ter se assustado com minha repentina mudança de humor, e logo estava com as mãos nos meus ombros e me levava para uma outra direção. – Já está na hora do jantar, quase, vamos na cozinha comer... Eu definitivamente não quero expor você ao Salão Principal cheio de novo...

-Não estou com fome... – eu protestei, mas um olhar feral de Remo me silenciou.

- Você. Vai. Comer. – ele disse, simplesmente, e o aperto de suas mãos em meus ombros se intensificou.

-Sim, mamãe... – eu respondi, sarcástica.

Assim, quando chegamos à cozinha, os elfos domésticos quase saltaram sobre nós, jubilosos por poderem nos servir, e em breve uma enorme quantidade de comida nos cercava. Logo que comecei a me servir, Remo sorriu.

-Para alguém que não estava com fome, você até que está se dando bem... – como estava com a boca cheia de empadas, eu não pude responder, mas logo que engoli, comecei a falar.

- Você não deixa passar nenhuma, não é?

- Oras, mas na falta de alguém com juízo neste mundo, eu não posso deixar um bebezinho assim, pobre e indefeso, morrendo de fome e de falta de sono...

- Obviamente, sendo o "pequeno e indefeso bebezinho" a monitora chefe... – eu retorqui, apontando meu distintivo brilhante, ainda preso ao uniforme.

-Mas quando a senhorita monitora chefe em questão não se cuida sozinha, algumas providências devem ser tomadas... – Remo disse, enquanto cortava um enorme bife que ele mesmo estava comendo. – Como eu já percebi, você tem uma tendência a parar de dormir e comer quando você tem problemas...

-Bem, eu acabo não tendo tempo para...

-Se manter viva? – meu amigo balançou a cabeça – por isso eu digo que você precisa de alguém verificando se você está comendo ou dormindo de maneira correta...

Uma conversa relativamente leve se seguiu, e como minha mão está ameaçando inchar, eu prefiro não transcrever tudo aqui, e simplesmente continuar narrando o que aconteceu...

Após sairmos da cozinha, sãos, salvos e alimentados, Remo gentilmente me perguntou se eu realmente queria voltar para o Salão Comunal, já que o mesmo estaria lotado.

- Por acaso eu tenho alguma opção? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça. – Afinal, nós também temos que deixar nossas mochilas em algum lugar, meu ombro já está começando a doer de tanto carregar livros...

Depois de recusar veementemente a oferta de Remo para carregar minha bolsa (não podemos esquecer que a lua cheia seria dali a alguns dias), ele me lembrou de meus negligenciados deveres para com a monitoria, ao que eu engoli em seco.

-Pelos dragões da Montanha, eu tinha me esquecido completamente disto... – e assim, depois de gritar um "vejo você mais tarde" para meu amigo, eu saí correndo pelos corredores quase vazios de Hogwarts, a chuva ainda batendo ferozmente nas janelas.

Quando finalmente cheguei na sala da monitoria, fui saudada por um Alexander Flink e vários monitores mais novos igualmente surpresos.

-Eu pensei que você tinha desistido de seu cargo... – disse Alex, fixando em mim seus olhos penetrantes. O resto dos monitores olhou para mim, e eu não pude deixar de corar.

-Digamos que eu tive uma série de problemas, ehm... Pessoais nas últimas duas semanas, e...

-A última coisa que você poderia pensar era em seus deveres da monitoria, certo? – Alex disse, com um sorriso. – Foi um pouco difícil lidar com tudo sozinho, mas ainda bem que esta semana não teve nada de mais...

Eu dei um sorriso culpado a meu colega, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

-Ah, com a confusão que tem sido minha vida, parece que eu estou fazendo tudo errado... Me desculpe se eu fiquei tanto tempo fora de ação, mas agora eu pretendo compensar isto... – eu disse prontamente.

-Calma, Lílian, você só precisa continuar normalmente... – ele disse, enquanto mexia em alguns papéis sobre a mesa. – Não se preocupe...

Com um suspiro, eu praticamente me joguei em minha cadeira.

-Você tem certeza, Alex? – eu perguntei, mordendo os lábios. – Fazer isto para mim?

-Mas é claro... – ele disse. – Faria muitas coisas por você...

O comentário me fez corar até ficar quase mais vermelha do que minhas roupas, mas eu não disse nada. Como diria Nicki, estávamos entrando em "um terreno perigoso".

-Além do mais, você não parecia não estar tão bem nos últimos dias... – ele notou, me olhando de cima a baixo. – Estava bem mais pálida e com mais olheiras...

Sem deixar de notar como Alex parecia prestar bastante atenção em mim, eu ia falar, mas ele continuou.

-Mas agora você parece bem melhor...

- É, o Remo anda me ajudando com meus problemas... – eu disse, casualmente. Como era de conhecimento de qualquer menina, se quiséssemos afastar algum menino sem magoar ou dar um fora, existe uma fórmula simples: Falar de outro menino com carinho. No caso, Diário, eu posso dizer que Remo veio bem a calhar. – E eu posso dizer que são muitos... – imediatamente, eu vi minha frase surtir efeito: O rosto de Alex se contraiu um pouco, e ele se sentou mais para trás na cadeira.

-Mas pelo visto, você não é a única com problemas... – ele disse, tentando evitar falar mais sobre meu amigo. – o Michael, que estava com a sua amiga, anda muito mal... Para ser sincero, nunca o vi tão arrasado em meus anos em Hogwarts...

-Mesmo? – eu disse, uma pontada de remorsos já atingindo meu peito.

-Sim... – ele continuou, pensativo. – Ele não para de falar na Nicolle... Vive dizendo que nunca tinha encontrado uma menina tão especial na vida dele...

-E porque ele não se acerta com ela? – eu perguntei, já quase não me agüentando de remorsos.

- Você sabe que o Michael tende a ser um pouco orgulhoso, não? – ele disse, parando de examinar suas mãos cheias de tinta para fixar seu olhar em mim novamente. – Diz que vai esperar ela pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu...

-Mas ele é quem fez o escândalo todo! – eu retruquei, remorsos sendo substituídos pela indignação.

-Mas foi ela quem deixou ele sozinho e não explicou o que estava acontecendo... – a indignação se esvaiu, e os remorsos voltaram a agulhar meu peito.

-E pensar que tudo isso foi culpa minha...

-Sua? – Alex parecia surpreso. – Como você poderia ter alguma coisa a ver?

- É que a Nicki estava envolvida de mais em meu, eh, problema, e quis me ajudar, mas eu acabei estragando tudo...

- E vocês também acabaram brigando? – realmente, diário, para alguém que não participava tão ativamente de meu círculo de amizades, Alex estava relativamente bem informado. Mas, como se captasse meus pensamentos e lesse minha expressão suspeitosa, ele rapidamente respondeu.

- Antes que você pergunte, eu posso dizer que tenho o dom da observação minuciosa... – ele disse, brincando com a varinha entre seus dedos e tentando não me encarar. – Deve ser por isso que fui nomeado Monitor Chefe, no final das contas... Eu notei quando você começou a evitar a Nicki, na verdade, o próprio Michael comentava que não entendia o desentendimento de vocês duas...

-Certo... – enquanto Alex falava, eu dei uma olhada pelos pergaminhos de formulários e listas de atividades, tentando ver o que eu tinha perdido. Graças aos Dragões, eu não tinha perdido minha antiga responsabilidade por inteiro, e meu "módulo monitora certinha" começava a voltar.

-Fora isso, Alex, tem mais alguma coisa para fazer? – enquanto conversávamos, os monitores tinham deixado a sala, um por um ou em pares, e estávamos sozinhos na sala. Após olhar para o relógio e ver que já era tarde o suficiente para o Salão Comunal não estar tão cheio, eu decidi que logo sairia de lá.

- A princípio, a Mc Gonagall não mandou mais nenhuma ordem...

- Ótimo. – me levantando da cadeira, eu peguei minha bolsa e alguns pergaminhos, mas quando estava para sair, uma mão em meu braço me deteve.

- Lily? – Alex perguntou, sua voz agora hesitante, enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam por trás de seus óculos. – Você ainda pretende ir ao baile de Halloween que o Slughorn está planejando?

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta, eu corei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu sabia que alguém tocaria no assunto do baile, mas eu realmente não me sentia em condições de fazer qualquer tipo de decisão.

-B-bem, devido às circunstâncias, eu realmente não sei, Alex... Mas por que você pergunta?

- Eh, é que eu... Hm... Queria saber se... – suas bochechas começaram a ficar um pouco vermelhas, mas ele logo retomou sua compostura. – Se você vai ajudar na decoração do Salão antes, já que foi pedido a nós que ajudássemos... Sabe como é, se as meninas levam mais tempo para se arrumarem...

- Ah, sim... – um tanto quanto aliviada com a resposta de Alex, eu soltei a respiração que estava prendendo. – Eu não tenho certeza se vou demorar muito para me arrumar, e ajudo até achar conveniente... – eu disse, enquanto abria a porta da sala. – Até logo, Alex, e obrigada mesmo pela ajuda enquanto eu estava... Fora.

-Que é isso... – ele disse, sorrindo. – E qualquer coisa que precisar, não hesite em pedir... Você sabe onde me encontrar.

E assim nós nos despedimos, cada um indo para sua Sala Comunal, e, pelo menos de minha parte, sentindo um imenso alívio por não ter tido maiores problemas com a Monitoria.

Assim que passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, vi, para meu grande alívio, que o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava relativamente vazio, mas ao procurar Remo com os olhos, vi que ele estava sentado ao lado dos Marotos, e quando me viu, se levantou imediatamente. Os Marotos remanescentes me acompanharam com o olhar, os olhos cinzentos de Sirius brilhando perigosamente, mas nenhum deles ousou fazer qualquer tipo de comentário.

- Acho que já é o suficiente por hoje... Seria melhor você ir dormir... – e assim ele me desejou boa noite e voltou a se sentar com os Marotos, enquanto eu lentamente subi as escadas do Dormitório feminino, que, graças aos Dragões, estava vazio. Assim, sem pensar duas vezes, eu tomei um longo banho, vesti meu pijama e desmaiei em minha cama, pegando no sono quase instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar e descer as escadas do dormitório de manhã bem cedo, eu encontrei Remo andando de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal, como um animal enjaulado, e a expressão estranha que ele fez ao me ver mal conseguia disfarçar sua evidente fome.

-Ainda bem que você acordou... – se não soubesse que as escadas do dormitório feminino eram encantadas, Remo com certeza estaria me puxando pela manga da camisa, tamanha era sua pressa. – Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou com muita, muita fome... –e, antes que eu sequer pudesse murmurar um "bom dia", Remo estava me arrastando até o Salão Principal, segurando meu pulso com tanta força e urgência que parecia ser um caso de vida ou morte.

Obviamente, eu não conseguia deixar de achar estranho que o sempre cavalheiro e calmo Remo estivesse agindo daquela forma, mas ver meu amigo tão desesperado por comida era algo realmente engraçado.

Assim que avistou a mesa da Grifinória rangendo sob o peso do café da manhã, Remo assumiu uma expressão selvagem, e logo ele já estava sentado, empilhando salsichas e bacon em seu prato. Sem sequer tocar nas bebidas ou em qualquer coisa que não fosse carne, ele começou a comer de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como _selvagem._

_-_Remo... – eu comecei, mas meu amigo estava tão ocupado comendo que não parecia me notar. – Remo! – ele apenas olhou para mim um segundo antes de recomeçar a comer. – REMO LUPIN, TIRE ESSE NARIZ DO SEU PRATO E OLHE PARA MIM, SEU TRASGO MANCO E FAMINTO! – diante de meus berros, meu amigo se assustou e finalmente me encarou, uma expressão contrariada em seu rosto cheio de molho.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, como se avançar sobre um prato cheio de bacon e salsichas fosse algo tão normal quanto beber um copo de suco de abóbora.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Comendo... – com um olhar atravessado, meu amigo já ia se curvar para seu prato quando eu o interrompi.

-Mas você precisa agir como um selvagem e atacar qualquer coisa que se pareça remotamente com carne?

Remo corou, repentinamente desconfortável.

- Eu simplesmente gosto de comer carne... – ele disse, remexendo a comida com o garfo. – Alguns dias antes de... Bem, alguns dias antes eu só consigo comer carne e chocolate... Carne para o lobo, chocolate para mim... – ele explicou, tentando soar natural, mas com um evidente toque de tristeza em sua voz.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – eu disse, quando uma idéia repentinamente passou por minha cabeça. – Você é o único menino que entende as meninas...

-Eu? – algumas garfadas (agora, mais "civilizadas") depois, ele tornou a olhar para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas. – Deve ser um engano, minha cara... Pelo que eu sei, Sirius e Tiago entendem muito mais sobre meninas do que eu, principalmente ao que diz respeito à anatomia...

Eu engasguei com meu suco de abóbora.

-Eu não estou falando disso, Remo! – eu disse, tossindo e sem conseguir conter a vermelhidão em minhas bochechas. – E depois você me diz que não tem a mente poluída... Estou falando que você não entende SOBRE as meninas, você entende as próprias meninas...

-Como assim? – ele perguntou, agora com uma voz puramente acadêmica.

-Só você sabe o que é passar por um incômodo mensal...

Foi a vez de Remo engasgar com o bacon.

- O que? – eu disse, me divertindo ao ver meu amigo passar por várias camadas de rosado e vermelho até ficar beirando o roxo. – Até parece que você nunca ouviu falar do que acontece com as garotas uma vez por mês...

-Eu só achei... – ele disse, hesitante, sem ousar me olhar e ainda com o rubor das bochechas se espalhando pelo pescoço – que as meninas não gostassem de discutir, hã... _isso_ no meio do café da manhã...

- Como se não fosse algo natural... – eu disse, olhando para minhas unhas e me controlando ao máximo para não rir. – era óbvio que eu não saía falando de meu ciclo menstrual na frente dos meninos, mas não era sempre que Remo Lupin ficava tão embaraçado, e eu não queria perder a oportunidade.

-Você deveria entrar para os Marotos... – ele disse, simplesmente, mas ainda sim muito vermelho. – E depois você não pode chamá-los de sádicos...

- Não mude de assunto, Sr. Lupin... – eu avisei, colocando as mãos na cintura e imitando perfeitamente minha postura de monitora. – Você não pode dizer que está sozinho com seus "incômodos mensais"...

-Não é nada parecido... – ele disse, evitando meus olhos a qualquer custo.

- É sim! – eu disse, teimosa. – Ou ao menos, você também tem TPM...

-Como? – ele disse, finalmente olhando para mim.

- TPM... Tensão Pré Metamorfose, no seu caso...

- Neste ponto eu concordo com você, minha cara... – ele disse, agora em um tom acadêmico.

- Mesmo?

-Sim, eu estou com TPM mesmo. Tendência Para Matar uma certa garota ruiva se ela não parar de falar sobre as funções orgânicas femininas só para me deixar embaraçado...

Desta vez eu não consegui mais me controlar, e nós dois rimos por vários minutos, até que as pessoas começaram a nos lançar olhares estranhos. Nós passamos mais uma manhã tranqüila na biblioteca, desta vez apenas conversando sobre várias coisas, e quando fomos ao Salão Principal almoçar, não tivemos maiores problemas. Após assistir a Remo comendo um prato com rosbife empilhado de uma maneira, digamos, selvagem, Remo decidiu que já era hora para fazer sua pequena "excursão", e eu me dirigi ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, pensando em passar uma tarde tranqüila, longe dos Marotos ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas, como andava acontecendo muito por aqueles dias, minhas esperanças foram frustradas já que, assim que cheguei ao Salão Comunal, os Marotos estavam sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira, tendo Nicki ocupando o lugar que normalmente pertenceria a Remo, e todos me lançaram olhares igualmente reprovadores assim que passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Sem a mínima vontade de brigar ou arranjar confusão, eu já ia dar meia volta quando minha querida consciência, que parecia estar adormecida há algum tempo, despertou finalmente, batendo furiosamente em minha cabeça. "_Você não vai se rebaixar ao ponto de simplesmente dar meia volta e mostrar a eles que você está com medo de encará-los, não é? Vamos, menina, tenha um pouco de orgulho, erga a cabeça e não deixe eles ficarem sabendo que você está assim arrasada..."_

Assim, em uma tentativa tardia de preservar meu orgulho já ferido – e prestes a ser ferido novamente -, eu simplesmente passei reto por eles, tentando ignorar a hostilidade com que eles me tratavam, e fui direto para meu dormitório, esperando encontrar um pouco mais de calma, respirar fundo e pensar no que fazer. Sem Remo para me fazer companhia e sem idéia do que fazer a tarde inteira, eu até me arrependi um pouco por ter feito toda da lição de casa no dia anterior, o que me deixava sem mais opções do que fazer. Minha mente já vagava pelo romance grosso trouxa que minha mãe tinha me mandado de aniversário e eu ainda não tivera tempo de ver quando eu abri a porta do dormitório, e todo e qualquer pensamento sobre o que fazer desapareceu de minha mente. Dentro do dormitório estava ninguém menos que Ludmilla Collins, de um jeito que eu ninguém nunca a encontraria. Ao invés da garota atraente, produzida e impecável em seu uniforme apertado o suficiente para mostrar suas curvas, ela vestia um casaco largo, não usava maquiagem alguma e seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e embaraçados. Naquele momento, ela estava debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela, sua pena de águia balançando levemente enquanto ela escrevia em um caderno pautado, suspirando. Ela não me notou quando entrei no dormitório, mas logo que a porta se fechou atrás de mim com um barulho surdo ela se voltou, sobressaltando-se, mas logo relaxando ao me ver.

-Lily... – ao virar seu rosto para me encarar, eu pude notar que por trás da base que ela passava haviam, de fato, algumas espinhas. – Eu não vi você chegar...

-Espero não estar interrompendo nada... – eu disse, cautelosa, sentando-me em minha cama.

-Não... – ela disse, sorrindo, e me mostrou o que escrevia. – só estou escrevendo uma carta para o Josh...

Sendo uma menina realmente popular, Ludmilla já tinha namorado vários garotos em Hogwarts, muitas vezes um a cada duas semanas, mas desde que se apaixonara perdidamente por um trouxa, não se ouviam mais falar de suas "aventuras" por Hogwarts. Neste último ano, ao que parecia, escrever cartas e mais cartas parecia ser a única experiência romântica que Ludmilla estava procurando...

- Deve ser duro ficar tão longe dele... – eu disse, também sorrindo para a garota.

- Não é fácil. – ela suspirou, enquanto deixava a carta de lado e se virava totalmente para mim. – Mas pelo menos eu vou voltar para a casa de meus pais nas férias e vê-lo de novo...

- Mas eu fico surpresa em encontrar você sozinha... – eu disse, tendo em vista que raramente Ludmilla Collins era vista sem suas fiéis seguidoras.

- Ah, é que às vezes eu quero um tempinho para mim... Ficar quieta por um momento, escrever minhas cartas... – ela disse, com um olhar sonhador. – Mas e você? Como andam os seus dias?

-Não tão bem assim... – eu respondi, hesitante, pensando no quanto eu poderia revelar à Ludmilla. Afinal, antes de tudo, uma de suas melhores amigas era a fofoqueira-mor de Hogwarts, e mesmo que ela não tivesse más intenções, muitas coisas que eu diria poderiam ser o assunto do dia para metade da população do castelo, algo que eu definitivamente não queria.

-Pelo que eu observei, você andou tendo alguns problemas... – ela disse, soando compreensiva. – Se você tiver qualquer problema, sabe que pode falar comigo, não é? Se estiver ao meu alcance, eu ajudo...

Mas, por outro lado, aquela parecia ser uma boa oportunidade para esclarecer algumas coisas com a garota e ainda limpar minha consciência... Afinal, não era todos os dias que eu podia encontrá-la sozinha.

-Não sei o quanto você ouviu – eu comecei, escolhendo bem minhas palavras. – Mas eu andei tendo alguns problemas com os Marotos...

-Isto eu notei. – ela disse, enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado em minha cama. – É um pouco difícil ir contra populares com os Marotos. Eu só não sei exatamente o que aconteceu... Eu só entendi que você teve alguma coisa a ver com a foto do Black e o Snape... – seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta. – Eu não imaginava que, de todas as pessoas, ele fosse... – ela não chegou a terminar a frase, balançando a cabeça.

- Na verdade, o próprio Black estava me chantageando com uma... Foto minha. – cruzando os dedos mentalmente para que ela não perguntasse o que havia na foto, eu prossegui – E, para dar o troco, eu juntei forças com a prima dele, e fiz aquela foto... É uma montagem muito bem feita, sabe...

Mas, ao invés de receber olhares reprovadores ou de surpresa de Ludmilla, eu fiquei estupefata quando um enorme sorriso se abriu nas faces de minha amiga.

-Genial... – ela disse, seu sorriso se alargando. – Sabe, já estava na hora de alguém baixar a moral daquele garoto arrogante... Eu nunca gostei muito dele desde aquele incidente embaraçoso quando nós éramos menores, e dei uma boas risadas quando consegui ver aquela bendita foto...

-Mas por causa disso, metade da escola está me odiando... – eu disse, exagerando um pouco, mas ainda sim aliviada por ela não ter se lembrado de perguntar da _minha _foto.

-E a outra metade está admirando você por ter desafiado a "dinastia dos Marotos"... – ela disse. – Eu estou feliz pelo que você fez, ainda mais depois daquele escândalo que aquele cachorro fez... Imagine só, dizer que eu, _euzinha_ fui _para a cama_ com aquela criatura... Eu não acredito que ele teve o mau caráter de mentir para todos que eu tenha feito tal coisa...

"_Pronto,"_ – eu pensei, mordendo os lábios "_vou esclarecer isto com a Ludi... É agora ou nunca." _E, com um gesto de coragem que eu não julgava que eu fosse capaz, eu inspirei profundamente e a interrompi.

-Na verdade, o Sirius não teve culpa disso...

-Como? – Ludi parou, incrédula, me fitando como se tentáculos roxos com bolinhas verdes tivessem saltado repentinamente de minha cabeça. – Você está dizendo que...

-Que Sirius Black não teve culpa de dizer que tinha ido para a cama com você... Porque foi quase isto que aconteceu.

-Como assim? – ela disse, estreitando os olhos, evidentemente pensando que eu estava maluca. – Você está dizendo que ele andou tendo alucinações sobre isto? – Ou, ou... – a garota sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. – O que você diz não faz o mínimo sentido, Lily, você deve estar fora de si...

-Não, eu sei exatamente o que eu estou dizendo... – eu disse, reunindo o pouco de coragem que me restara, eu prossegui. – Escute, eu posso dizer isto com segurança, já que eu vi exatamente o que aconteceu...

E assim, eu contei para uma boquiaberta Ludmilla tudo, (excluindo, é claro, qualquer menção à minha foto), o que eu tinha visto e ouvido, dizendo que eu fora no dormitório para falar com Sirius, mas que ele entrara se agarrando com uma garota que era idêntica a ela, e como nós a tínhamos seguido para descobrir que ela se chamava Astrid Rosier e que Bellatrix Black estava por trás disto tudo.

-E então, eu fiquei sabendo o que elas planejavam fazer com o Sirius, mas vimos que você também estaria envolvida na história, e até tentamos fazer com que vocês não se encontrássemos... Mas eu cheguei a um ponto que estava tão obcecada por vingança que não avisei você, e expus você a tudo isso... Me sinto uma péssima amiga. – eu finalizei, e naquele momento, minha voz começou a falhar. Colocar o que eu tinha feito em palavras só fazia tudo soar pior, e mais uma vez um nó se apertou sobre minha garganta. Finalmente eu olhei para cima, hesitante, esperando ver ressentimento, ou até ódio nos olhos da garota, mas só vi uma enorme surpresa. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se tudo aquilo fosse informação de mais para tão pouco tempo.

Eu tentei abrir minha boca para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse mudar minha situação, mas, como andava acontecendo com uma freqüência desagradável naqueles dias, ao invés de minha voz saiu um soluço mal disfarçado, e logo eu estava à beira das lágrimas novamente, me sentindo perdida na teia de meus erros, sempre criando mais e mais problemas. E eu também desconfio, diário, que os meus hormônios já não estavam sobre controle... Não era só meu amigo Remo que estava na TPM naquele dia.

Mas, para minha surpresa desta vez, antes que eu começasse a chorar propriamente os braços de Ludmilla estavam sobre meus ombros, e ela me abraçou e me consolou enquanto eu tentava ao máximo não chorar ainda mais. Quando eu finalmente consegui controlar meus soluços e limpar minhas lágrimas, ela me lançou um longo olhar penetrante, antes de começar a falar lentamente.

-Olha, eu não digo que concordo com o que você fez... – mas logo sua expressão se suavizou, e ela quase sorriu. – Mas as pessoas não são perfeitas, e muitas vezes cometem erros sem ter a intenção de magoar ninguém. A culpa disto tudo não foi sua, Lily... E eu entendo como você deveria estar nervosa com todos os seus problemas... E eu não vou ser mais uma criticando você, Lily...

-Ah, Ludi, obrigada mesmo... Você me perdoa por não ter avisado você de...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ela disse, dando de ombros. – Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, é o que dizem, e guardar rancor não vai adiantar nada.

-Mas pelo menos esta confusão toda teve um saldo positivo – ela disse, dando tapinhas em meu ombro.

- Saldo positivo? – eu perguntei, agora já de volta ao meu juízo normal, sem entender o que ela dizia.

-Sim... – ela deu um de seus sorrisos que faziam os garotos babarem, não sem um toque malicioso. – Você não precisa fingir para mim, Lily, praticamente metade da escola já sabe...

-Sabe o que? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça levemente, estreitando meus olhos para a garota.

-Você e o Lupin, bobinha... – ela disse, com um sorriso quase triunfante. – Só alguém cego não veria que vocês estão juntos...

-N-nós... Eu e Remo... o que? – eu estava tão surpresa que não conseguia nem articular duas palavras direito.

-Eu já estava desconfiando de alguma coisa quando de repente ele se desgrudou dos Marotos para ficar ao seu lado... Sabe, você não tem idéia de como ele brigou com o Tiago depois que ele bateu na sua cara... Ele parecia uma besta selvagem ou algo assim, e não o garoto calmo e tímido que ele sempre é. Toda a vez que você não está, ele dá cada sermão nos meninos... Fala que você está mal, ficando doente de não comer nem dormir direito por causa do exagero deles... E eu acho que ele consegue até mesmo fazer os Marotos se sentirem mal com isto. – lentamente, as engrenagens de meu cérebro começaram a funcionar. "_Remo... Eu e Remo... Juntos? Ela não pode estar pensando que..."_

- Mas claro, eu não podia tirar conclusões disto, mas você não imagina a minha surpresa quando a Nathi veio me contar que ela esteve conversando com a Murta que Geme e tinha descoberto coisas bem interessantes...

-I- interessantes? – eu repeti, ainda sem conseguir absorver de uma vez tudo o que ela dizia.

-Sim... – disse Ludmilla, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Disse que a Murta estava dizendo que tinha visto vocês dois se encontrarem no banheiro dela _duas vezes..._ Na primeira vez, se trancaram em um boxe de banheiro enquanto ela estava andando pelos canos, e ela só teve tempo de ver vocês dois ofegantes e vermelhos saindo de lá, e da outra vez, quando ela estava vendo se conseguia ficar invisível, vocês ficara abraçados por horas lá dentro...

Foi então que eu me dei conta do que tinha acontecido. Nas duas vezes que nós dois tínhamos nos refugiado no banheiro da murta que geme – respectivamente para nos esconder e para eu chorar e desabafar com meu amigo – o fantasma estivera lá, sim, nos espreitando... E de todas as pessoas no castelo, logo Nathalie Ryan tinha resolvido conversar com a Murta que Geme, e ouvido sua visão distorcida dos acontecimentos...

Resumindo tudo, Diário, neste exato momento, pelo menos metade de Hogwarts estava afirmando que eu e Remo estávamos namorando... _Que ótimo..._ – eu pensei, mordendo meus lábios._ Mais confusão ainda..._

Mas, ao ver minha expressão de choque e surpresa, o sorriso da garota apenas se alargou.

- Eu sei que você queria deixar isto escondido... Mas eu posso dizer que estava quase ficando óbvio... Além do mais, vocês não se desgrudam!

Finalmente encontrando minha voz, eu comecei a entrar em desespero.

-Mas nós... Nós não...

-Não adianta mentir, Lílian, todos na escola já sabem...

-Todos... Não, mas eu estou falando sério, Remo é só meu amigo!

- _Amigo..._ – ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Até mesmo a Mulher Gorda andou bradando que pegou vocês dois voltando um dia de madrugada para o Salão Comunal... E você sabe muito bem que coisas assim não se fazem com _amigos..._

Eu ficava mais vermelha a cada instante, e os olhares de Ludmilla só me faziam sentir ainda pior.

-Vo-você está me dizendo que a escola inteira está falando sobre isto? – eu perguntei, me agarrando às esperanças que Ludmilla tivesse se confundindo de alguma forma, e me dissesse que aquilo tudo era um adiantamento do 1º de Abril.

- Mas é claro! – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – depois que a Nathi foi falar com a Murta, antes de ontem à noite, ninguém mais fala de outra coisa... Andam dizendo que isto foi o pivô da briga entre você e os Marotos...

-Pelos Dragões da Montanha... – eu disse, colocando as mãos em minha cabeça, tentando deixar os milhares de pensamentos que corriam por minha cabeça se assentarem. – Não pode ser...

-Lily, não é o fim do mundo... – Ludmilla disse, com ares de quem sabia o que estava falando. – Só porque a escola já sabe, não quer dizer que as pessoas estejam incriminando você por isto... Apesar de algumas pessoas estarem dizendo que você ainda vai cair nos braços do Potter um dia, a maior parte das pessoas achou que vocês dois combinam...

-Eles _falam_ sobre mim? – eu perguntei, ainda incrédula. – Eles discutem sobre minha vida amorosa?

-Lily, você não pode negar o fato de ser uma garota conhecida... Você é famosa em toda Hogwarts, garota, aceite isto...

Após resmungar algumas palavras que seriam um tanto quanto rudes para se escrever em um diário, eu me levantei subitamente, não querendo ouvir mais.

-Bem, eu vou andando, preciso... Preciso... Pegar um livro na biblioteca... – eu disse rapidamente, quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés enquanto eu saía em disparada pela porta, descendo os degraus das escadas de dois em dois. Como já era hora do almoço, eu fui para o Salão Principal tentar comer alguma coisa

O Salão Comunal inteiro passou como um borrão vermelho para mim, e quando eu dei por mim, já tinha passado pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, correndo para o único lugar que eu consideraria seguro naquela hora: a Sala da Monitoria, aonde, felizmente, poucas pessoas podiam entrar.

Lá, pelo menos, eu achava que poderia pensar um pouco sozinha... Mas, infelizmente, estava errada. Com um enorme volume aberto em seu colo, estava ninguém menos que Alexander Flink, e seus olhos imediatamente se cravaram nos meus quando eu entrei na sala.

-Lily... – ele me cumprimentou com a cabeça, pacificamente. – Presumo que você esteja buscando refúgio aqui também... Eu tentei ler na biblioteca, mas era incrível a quantidade de gente conversando aos sussurros por lá... Contando as últimas fofocas do dia... – ele adicionou, revirando os olhos, mas eu não pude deixar de notar uma nota de curiosidade em sua voz.

Ao ver isto, meu estômago pareceu afundar até meu abdômen: Até mesmo o recluso Alex já tinha ouvido os boatos...

-Mesmo? – eu perguntei, tentando parecer alguém que não sabia nada do assunto. – E o que deixou todos assim, em polvorosa? – assim que a pergunta saiu de meus lábios eu me arrependi imediatamente, mordendo os lábios e já temendo a resposta.

-Algo sobre a Monitora – Chefe ser uma ninfomaníaca, que sai à noite para fazer coisas impróprias com um dos Marotos que por acaso também foi Monitor... – a estas alturas a voz de Alex estava tremendo, e suas sobrancelhas pareciam querer encontrar seus cabelos, de tão erguidas que estavam.

- E... E você acreditou naqueles boatos? – em uma rara demonstração de presença de espírito, eu lancei ao Monitor Chefe um olhar quase reprovador, cruzando os braços. – Você acreditou em todo o besteirol que eles falaram?

-Bem, eu... – Alex passou as mãos pelo cabelo preto e longo, evidentemente desconcertado. – Eu não sabia o que dizer...

-Mas é claro que tudo isto é mentira... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça veementemente. – Você acha que eu, justamente eu, sairia à noite para... Céus, o Remo é meu amigo! Você o conhece, e sabe que ele não é o tipo de garoto que faria isto. – a cada afirmação meu tom de voz aumentava, e a cabeça de Alex abaixava, enquanto um rubor subia por suas bochechas.

-Eu fico aliviado em saber que era mentira... – ele disse, desconcertado, o alívio, de fato, evidente em sua voz. – Ehm, digo, não que tenha qualquer coisa errada com você e o Lupin, mas é bom manter a moral dos Monitores, você sabe... – as bochechas de Alex tornaram a ficar vermelha, e ele pareceu adquirir um súbito interesse no tampo da mesa.

Rindo internamente do embaraço de meu colega, meu humor aumentou significativamente, até que eu olhei para o relógio de parede a um canto, e reparei no horário: Já era tarde, e Remo já deveria ter voltado a Hogwarts. Presumindo que ele estaria no Salão Principal jantando, eu me despedi rapidamente de um Alex realmente confuso e saí andando, esperando encontrar meu amigo o mais rápido possível para contar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Mas, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores acesos por tochas, uma linha de pensamento um tanto quanto desagradável começou a se desenrolar em minha mente: "_E se Remo realmente estivesse apaixonado por mim?"_ Eu tentava afastar o pensamento de minha cabeça, mas logo ele voltava, como um inseto insistente zumbindo em meu ouvido. "_Remo é um grande amigo meu, o melhor amigo menino que tenho... Mas e se ele quisesse algo mais?" _Cada vez mais eu apressava meu passo, e quando cheguei ao Salão Principal, eu não queria só explicar para Remo o que estava acontecendo... Mas também queria tirar a limpo o que ele sentia (ou não) por mim.

Afoita eu varri meu olhar por toda a mesa da Grifinória, esperando ver os cabelos loiro-escuros de meu amigo, ou pelo menos uma pilha de carne em algum lugar, mas tudo que vi eram minhas quatro colegas de quarto conversando animadamente com algumas garotas do quinto ano. Eu já ia dar meia volta para evitá-las, mas a voz irritante de Megarah Blane me fez estacar:

- Os dois sumiram esta tarde, eu não quero nem imaginar o que os dois estavam fazendo... – minha respiração começou a se alterar e eu senti a tão conhecida onda de raiva me engolfar, ao que eu ouvia os risos das garotas, que evidentemente falavam sobre mim.

- Como se você não quisesse estar no lugar dela agora, Meg... – disse Nathalie, suas tranças balançando para lá e para cá excitadamente. – aquele Lupin não é de se jogar fora...

-Eu acho ele um pouco magro e abatido para o meu gosto – Jane Olivier se pronunciou, como a "expert" no assunto. – Além do mais, o mais certinho dos Marotos vive com a cara enfiada nos livros...

- Ah, mas quem nunca imaginou como seria arrancar o livro das mãos dele, pegar ele pela gravata sempre arrumadinha e ver do que ele é feito? – disse uma das garotas do quinto ano, suspirando. – Ninguém pode negar que ele é inegavelmente charmoso com aqueles olhos azuis e cabelo mal cortado...

- No final das contas, aquela Lílian Evans é uma garota de sorte... Sabendo o que há por trás do uniforme folgado daquele Maroto... – disse a outra garota do quinto ano, sorrindo de uma maneira nada inocente.

Ao ouvir isto, eu engasguei com a minha própria saliva. Além de tudo o que eu precisava dizer ao meu amigo, eu também precisava alertá-lo sobre certas meninas em Hogwarts que estavam definitivamente babando por ele.

De repente, Ludmilla olhou para trás e, ao me ver, sorriu para mim.

- Antes que você pergunte, ele saiu agora há pouco... – as outras meninas todas sorriram, e eu senti vontade de cavar um buraco no meio do Salão e me enterrar viva, só para não ter que encarar aquelas garotas fofoqueiras. – Deve estar no Salão Comunal agora.

Eu agradeci rapidamente e já ia me afastando, sentindo os olhares de várias pessoas cravados em minhas costas.

Minha caminhada rápida logo se transformou em corrida, e em pouco tempo eu estava arquejando a senha para a Mulher Gorda, e entrava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que, graças aos Dragões, não estava muito cheio. Uma rápida olhada me revelou que Remo não estava ali, e sem pensar duas vezes eu comecei a subir as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Sem nem ao menos bater na porta, eu virei a maçaneta e entrei no Dormitório Masculino, preocupada com o que eu diria a Remo, mas logo que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e me virei, todo e qualquer pensamento sobre o que eu diria fugiram de minha mente.

De fato, Remo estava no dormitório...

Mas não do jeito que eu esperaria, totalmente vestido e lendo calmamente um livro... Mas sim com os cabelos loiros molhados e quase pingando, as costas brancas, ossudas e marcadas por cicatrizes estavam totalmente expostas, assim como suas pernas magras. Graças à todos aos dragões da dignidade meu amigo estava coberto por uma toalha, mas ela estava perigosamente baixa em seus quadris, e ameaçava cair a qualquer instante.

Ao que parecia, meu amigo tinha acabado de sair do banho... E eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem extremamente vermelhas quando eu percebi que ele não estava usando _nada _por baixo daquela toalha...

Sem notar minha presença, ele desprendeu a toalha da cintura, e estava prestes a deixá-la cair quando eu finalmente encontrei minha voz e pigarreei alto, tentando chamar sua atenção sem assustá-lo de mais.

Alarmado, ele se virou, com as mãos ainda na toalha, mas o susto que ele levou ao me ver foi pior do que eu esperava. Seus olhos azuis parcialmente ocultados por uma franja pingando água se arregalaram, e ele deu um grito de surpresa, pulando para trás... E sim, Diário, deixando a toalha cair no processo.

Sim, Diário, quando eu pensava que já tinha passado por todas as situações embaraçosas possíveis, eu vejo que as coisas podem sim, piorar. Além de ver o meu melhor amigo após o banho, só com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo, agora, no susto, ele tinha deixado a maldita toalha cair no chão, expondo-se, digamos que _completamente._ Graças aos Dragões da Dignidade eu estava chocada de mais olhando para o rosto de meu amigo para reparar no... _Resto, _e no final das contas eu não acabei vendo nada _comprometedor..._

Por uma fração de segundo, toda a cor se esvaiu do rosto de Remo, até que, uma fração de segundo depois, ele recuperou a toalha que tinha escapado de suas mãos, corando até a raiz de seus cabelos molhados. Ele recolocou a toalha de volta em sua cintura, mas vendo seu tórax exposto, ele levantou a toalha, apenas para descobrir que suas pernas ficavam inconfortavelmente nuas sem a toalha... E assim, por alguns segundos ele tentou achar a posição ideal para a toalha, que de alguma forma parecia pequena de mais para ele.

-Li-li-li-li-lily... – Remo disse, ficando mais vermelho a cada sílaba que ele gaguejava. – O-o-o que você es-s-stá fazendo a-a-aqui? – ainda mexendo freneticamente com a toalha para tentar se cobrir o máximo possível, ele parecia estar desejando que a terra o engolisse.

-Ah, eu... – naquele momento, Diário, eu me amaldiçoava internamente pela falta de palavras, mas elas pareciam escapar da minha boca. Eu também estava ficando extremamente vermelha, e não conseguia parar de lançar olhares tortos para a toalha novamente presa em sua cintura, rezando para que ela agüentasse firme e não caísse novamente. – eu...

-V-v-você n-não deveria t-ter entrado sem ba-ba-bater... – se antes ele estava vermelho, agora ele estava beirando o roxo, e tinha se virado para tentar achar algumas roupas em seu armário.

-Me desculpe... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios, e tentando olhar para todas as direções, menos para meu amigo vestido apenas com uma toalha.

-T-tudo bem... – ele disse, enquanto escapava para sua cama, e fechava as cortinas com força. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, em que o único som ouvido era o barulho das roupas de Remo sendo vestidas, até que ele enfiou sua cabeça ainda molhada por entre as cortinas para me encarar, e, agora em com um tom púrpura tingindo seu rosto.

-Vo-vo-vo-você não viu n-n-n-nada, viu? – ele mordeu os lábios e tentou assoprar a franja para longe de seus olhos, totalmente embaraçado.

Diante daquela pergunta, eu não consegui mais me manter séria. Mesmo que a situação fosse, no mínimo, desastrosa, e que eu tivesse acabado de (quase, diário, quase) ver meu amigo totalmente despido, não era todos os dias que o calmo e controlado Remo Lupin era visto totalmente vermelho, ou melhor, quase roxo, e gaguejando como uma criança insegura de sete anos. Eu fui acometida por um tamanho ataque de risos que Remo, indignado, finalmente saiu da segurança de sua cama para me olhar feio. Agora já decentemente vestido, com uma calça jeans puída e uma blusa xadrez com os botões ainda meio abertos, ele sentou-se na cama, assistindo a minhas gargalhadas com um olhar mortal digno de Angus.

- Isto NÃO foi engraçado, Lily... – ele disse, cruzando os braços e colocando os pés descalços em cima da cama. – Nem um pouco engraçado...

Finalmente me controlando e enxugando as lágrimas de riso, eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Desculpa, Remo... Mas você fica tão bonitinho quando está vermelho e gaguejando...

-Mas é claro, sem falar no fato de eu estar quase PELADO quando você chegou. – ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – mas, afinal, o que é tão importante para você não poder me esperar?

Foi só então que eu me lembrei do que deveria estar fazendo ali, e meu rosto assumiu uma expressão bem mais grave.

-Era algo realmente urgente... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios. – Para começar, eu já esclareci tudo com a Ludmilla...

- Isto é bom, sim, Lílian, mas não precisava fazer este escândalo só para...

- Não, escute! Eu falei com a Ludmilla, ela até me perdoou, mas eu fiquei sabendo que andam espalhando um boato pelo castelo...

-Um boato? – Remo repetiu, começando a sentir o drama da situação.

-Exatamente... Por causa da Murta que Geme e da Mulher Gorda, sem falar, é claro, na ajuda das maiores fofoqueiras de Hogwarts que são as minhas colegas de quarto, a escola inteira está falando que eu, que nós... Que nós estamos namorando.

O queixo de Remo caiu, e por alguns minutos ele ficou sem saber o que dizer.

-Como assim namorando? Eles realmente acham que...

-Estão até dizendo que eu fiz... Que nós... Nos dias em que estivemos sem querer no banheiro da Murta que Geme...

-Eles NÃO podem estar dizendo isto... – meu amigo balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar.

- Infelizmente, estão... Eu disse, Remo, não tem jeito de me ajudar sem se meter em confusão também – eu pulei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, agonizada. – E agora a _sua _reputação está em jogo também...

-Então, além de estarem pensando que eu estou namorando você, também estão dizendo que eu sou um pervertido ninfomaníaco que se encontra com a namorada em um banheiro para... Merlin, eles já estão indo longe de mais... – Remo afundou a cabeça nas mãos, começando a ficar vermelho novamente.

-E ainda mais com você, Lily... – ele se virou para mim. – Você é bonita, inteligente e tudo, mas _você..._ Parece quase incestuoso... Seria como, sei lá, namorar uma irmã!

Além de me sentir honrada por ser considerada uma irmã por Remo, o alívio também tomou conta de mim naquele momento: Aquela afirmação já me provava que ele realmente não tinha nenhum maior interesse por mim além da amizade, e me poupava de algumas perguntas realmente embaraçosas... Mas, infelizmente, não me poupava de _todo_ o embaraço...

- E eu também tenho que alertar você sobre algumas meninas, minhas colegas de quarto e algumas outras do quinto ano...

-Como assim? – Remo disse, enquanto usava a toalha para secar seu cabelo.

- Ehm... Digamos que eu entreouvi uma conversa entre elas, e algumas parecem estar, digamos, _babando_ em cima de você... – eu disse, com um meio sorriso.

-Ah... – ele disse, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo mais ainda. – Mas vamos analisar pelo lado bom de tudo... Pelo menos são meninas, e não meninos.

Eu não consegui deixar de rir do comentário de meu amigo.

- Já que estamos com tantos problemas, vamos olhar o lado positivo da coisa... – ele disse, o sarcasmo impregnado em sua voz. – Metade do colégio a odeia pelo que aconteceu com o Sirius, a outra metade está fofocando sobre como eu fui o pivô da briga entre você e os Marotos, enquanto garotas histéricas vão me colocar na mira... Puxa como nós estamos bem. Mas agora, falando sério – o sarcasmo sumiu da voz de meu amigo, e eu me sentei novamente na cama. – Pelo menos a sua consciência está mais limpa, e você não deve mais nada à Ludmilla... Agora é só você criar coragem e pedir desculpas para o Sirius...

- Puxa, como isso vai ser fácil... – eu retruquei, agora a minha voz assumindo um tom sarcástico. – Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai aceitar minhas desculpas. Como se eu fosse dizer: Ah, Sirius, me desculpa se eu me uni à família que você tanto odeia para humilhar você, espero que me perdoe por isto...

- É só você encontrar ele uma vez quando o Sirius estiver calmo e sozinho... Fale com sinceridade e calma, que eu duvido que ele vá recusar. Ele pode ser um pouquinho fora do sério, mas ele não é um monstro sem coração... – meu amigo disse, dando tapinhas em meu ombro. – Mas falando em Sirius... – de repente, ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa – Eu acho que você deveria... – mas, pensando que ele viria com mais conselhos sobre como lidar com Sirius, eu o interrompi.

-Há-há, você me diz para olhar pelo lado bom, não é? – Remo tentou me interromper para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não queria ouvir.

-Lily, eu esqueci de dizer para você que...

- Pois bem, pelo menos eu estou tão no fundo do poço e já presenciei tantas cenas inusitadas hoje, que não dá pra ficar pior...

E então, Diário, para o completo deleite do ser Superior que, com certeza, queria me ver sofrer, o "não dá pra ficar pior" teve que ser engolido por mim, já que, naquele exato momento, as coisas ficaram piores, sim: Ficaram piores pela aparição de ninguém menos do que Sirius Black, vindo da porta do banheiro, seguido por uma onda de vapor quente, também vestido apenas com uma toalha em sua cintura... E, o pior de tudo, com uma touquinha de banho rosada, com flores estampadas por toda sua extensão.

Não, Diário, eu não estou mentindo... A minha frente surgiu Sirius Black, em toda sua glória, vestido apenas com uma toalha de banho na cintura e uma touca de banho na cabeça. Por que os céus me castigam deste jeito, por que!

Assim que ele me avistou, seus olhos se arregalaram, mas, para minha sorte, ele não se assustou, muito menos largou a toalha no chão. Eu já estava começando a ficar aliviada com sua reação não tão violenta quando eu vi ele estreitar os olhos, no tão conhecido olhar de desprezo dos Black. Com um tremor eu vi que era o mesmo olhar que Bellatrix Black lançava quando me via, o que me fez ficar ainda mais temerosa.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – ele disse, fixando seus olhos gelados nos meus.

Eu desviei o olhar, mordendo os olhos, e buscando orientação nos olhos de Remo, que mexeu os lábios no que claramente dizia "peça desculpas a ele", com um olhar realmente significativo.

Eu já conseguia até ouvir a voz de Remo em minha cabeça: "_só você encontrar ele uma vez quando o Sirius estiver calmo e sozinho... Fale com sinceridade e calma, que eu duvido que ele vá recusar"_

E assim, tentando reunir toda a minha força de vontade para não rir da situação, e engolindo todo o orgulho que ainda me restava, eu respirei fundo e comecei.

-Sirius... Eu vim aqui para... P-pedir desculpas a você... – francamente, eu não sabia se eu ria ou chorava naquele momento. Só a idéia de que eu estava no meio do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, diante de um Sirius Black de toalha e touquinha de banho já era hilária... E o fato de eu estar tentando pedir desculpas só deixava tudo pior. Eu comecei a gaguejar e trocar as palavras, e as flores cor-de-rosa da touca de Sirius só faziam as coisas piores.

- E-eu não queria ter magoado você co-com aquela foto, eu me arrependi depois que você veio me pedir descul-culpas e... E... pfff- e então, diário, depois de menos de dois minutos de agonia, o riso que estava preso em minha barriga simplesmente resolveu ganhar liberdade, e em menos de dois segundos eu estava me dobrando de rir. Ao ver isto, Remo revirou os olhos e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto o olhar de Sirius ficava cada vez mais gelado.

Se você tivesse olhos, diário, com certeza você estaria me lançando um olhar reprovador, eu sei... Mas eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Por mais que eu estivesse com remorsos do que tinha acontecido, e por mais que eu realmente precisasse pedir desculpas, eu não consegui me manter séria... Afinal, pelos dragões da racionalidade, ele estava usando uma _touquinha__ rosa com flores estampadas..._ E que atire a primeira toalha, digo, a primeira pedra, quem conseguiria ficar sério em uma situação destas...

Mas mesmo com touquinha rosa e toalha, com o olhar de Sirius toda a graça se esvaiu de sua aparência: Seus olhos tão característicos dos Black estavam estreitos e frios, com uma expressão de mágoa e raiva que me fizeram parar de rir em um instante.

-E você chama isto de desculpas? – ele disse lentamente, entoando cada palavra como se estas fossem acompanhadas de blocos e mais blocos de gelo. – Você começa a rir da minha cara e acha que eu vou aceitar? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, ainda olhando fixamente para mim.

-Me desculpe, Sirius, mas com esta touquinha, é impossível não rir...

-Pois bem, Lílian Evans, eu acho que isto não é nem um pouco engraçado. Você se uniu com uma das pessoas que eu mais desprezo na minha família. Você confabulou com ela _contra mim._ Você fez a escola inteira duvidar que eu fosse homem. Você chega para pedir desculpas e ainda ri da minha cara. E agora, você insulta a MINHA TOUQUINHA! Eu não admito isto! – em cada frase, seu tom de voz aumentava, e cada vez mais seu tom arrogante me incomodava. Eu estava lá para me desculpar – sim, eu devia desculpas a ele, e admito isto. – Mas definitivamente eu não queria me humilhar totalmente para um garoto que usava uma touquinha rosa como argumento para mim. Assim, reunindo meu antigo humor para brigas, eu tratei de responder à altura:

-Ah é, Sirius Black? – eu disse, começando a ficar vermelha, não de embaraço, mas sim de raiva. – Você pensa que é a única vítima aqui? – minha voz também já estava começando a aumentar perigosamente, e, sabiamente, Remo decidiu não intervir. – Por acaso VOCÊ também não fez nada! Como você **_OUSA_** me acusar de tudo. VOCÊ tirou uma foto realmente _incriminadora, _e até um idiota saberia que as suas intenções não eram boas... VOCÊ me chantageou com a foto, me apavorou com a idéia de arruinar minha reputação... VOCÊ ainda ameaçou mostrar para todo o Salão Comunal aquela maldita foto, e ainda por cima, me impôs condições IMPOSSÍVEIS de ser realizadas... E DEPOIS AINDA FICA SE FAZENDO DE VÍTIMA TOTAL? Além do mais, normalmente, os homens que são, ehm, realmente _homens_ NÃO USAM TOUQUINHAS COR DE ROSA COM ESTAMPAS FLORAIS!

- Mas eu pedi desculpas direito... – Sirius disse, sua voz agora perigosamente baixa. – eu me humilhei no meio do Salão Comunal, eu fui humilde e reconheci os meus erros... E você, Lílian, o que fez? Pouco tempo depois de eu pedir desculpas, AQUELA MONTAGEM É MOSTRADA PARA TODO MUNDO EM HOGWARTS! Você tem idéia de como eu me senti? Você tem idéia de como é ter a escola inteira rindo de você? E o pior de tudo: Você tem idéia do que é saber que você só estava sendo humilhado porque uma COLEGA DE TURMA, uma garota que eu pensava que fosse RAZOÁVEL E JUSTA, A MONITORA CHEFE EM PESSOA tinha nos traído... Você me magoou, Lily, me magoou mesmo... E eu gosto da minha touquinha, foi presente de uma garota trouxa que eu, ehm... conheci, e eu não me importo se ela é rosa... PELO MENOS A MINHA TOUQUINHA NÃO VAI ME HUMILHAR E ME TRAIR!

- Ótimo... – eu respondi, também estreitando os olhos, todo o remorso tendo ficado para trás. – Muito, muito bom... – eu estava rilhando os dentes, e tive que me controlar ao máximo para não começar a gritar novamente. – Então você pode ficar aí com a sua _touquinha_, que eu não me importo... Com liçença. – e sem pensar duas vezes, eu dei meia volta e saí pela porta, com a respiração acelerada e vermelha de raiva, odiando Sirius Black com todas as minhas forças.

Sem ter vontade de encarar o resto da Torre da Grifinória me observando e cochichando, eu fui direto para meu dormitório, ainda remoendo a raiva dentro de mim, coloquei minha camisola e pulei para debaixo das cobertas, tentando me acalmar o suficiente para pensar com clareza.

Por alguns minutos, eu apenas fiquei encarando o teto, sentindo a adrenalina fluir pelo meu sangue, mas, lentamente, a raiva foi se dissipando. Logo um aperto no estômago me revelava que os remorsos já tinham voltado com toda a força... E assim que eu consegui pensar com clareza, eu percebi o quanto eu estava errada.

Sirius tinha, de fato, me chantageado com a foto... Mas ele viera algum tempo depois de joelhos, humilde pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em sua vida, implorando por perdão... E algumas horas depois eu tinha estragado tudo, deixando a Bellatrix mostrar a foto sem fazer nada para impedi-la.

E agora, quando EU deveria estar sendo humilde, caindo de joelhos e implorando por perdão, eu começava a brigar com ele por causa de uma touquinha cor de rosa com estampas florais... Eu me virara incessantemente na cama, mas sem conseguir achar uma posição confortável. Como eu pudera ser tão malévola, tão cruel, tão sem sentimentos? As palavras de Sirius ecoavam em minha mente, a expressão de desprezo em seu rosto aparecia diante de mim a cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, e o sono parecia ter me abandonado de vez. Eu continuai e rolar em minha cama por alguns minutos, como se o peso de minha consciência fosse grande de mais para eu o agüentar, mas assim que ouvi a porta se abrir, eu fiquei imóvel: A última coisa que eu queria eram minhas colegas de quarto, incluindo Nicki, me olhando e fazendo perguntas embaraçosas...

Enquanto as quatro garotas lentamente se espalhavam pelo dormitório, vestindo pijamas e escovando cabelos, eu mantive meus olhos fechados, fingindo dormir. Nicki entrou no dormitório algum tempo depois, apenas murmurando um "boa noite" para todos antes de se retirar para sua própria cama. Meia hora de fofocas (a maioria sobre mim e Remo) depois, as outras quatro finalmente foram dormir, e eu tornei a ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Finalmente, por entre as pontadas de remorsos e ondas de auto piedade, uma linha de pensamento remotamente racional começou a se formar em minha mente: _As coisas não podiam ficar assim._ Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para tirar aquela culpa de meus ombros e me entender com os Marotos. Por mais que eu os detestasse, eu tinha feito algo errado e precisava me desculpar... Nem que este pedido de desculpas fosse um pouco, digamos... Drástico.

Mas nada, Diário, seria tão drástico quanto o que eu acabei fazendo no dia seguinte.

Quando acordei na segunda-feira, dolorida e cansada por causa da noite mal dormida, minha mente parecia estranhamente clara e despida de pensamentos. Eu só tinha um objetivo: Naquele dia, eu iria passar as coisas a limpo e pedir desculpas propriamente a Sirius Black.

Sem ao menos esperar meu amigo Remo, eu desci para o Salão Principal, engoli duas torradas com um pouco de geléia e um copo de suco de abóbora, peguei minha mochila e me dirigi às aulas da manhã. Eu parecia estar ligada em meu módulo "automático", ignorando todos à minha volta e simplesmente olhando para o nada, aparentemente calma, enquanto uma tormenta de pensamentos e planos passava por minha mente. Remo até tentou conversar comigo durante as primeiras aulas, mas ao que eu o ignorei totalmente, ele deu de ombros e foi se sentar com o restante dos Marotos. Aparentemente, eu também havia ido longe de mais ao fazer isto com meu amigo, mas naquele momento nada mais importava. Com muito custo eu consegui fazer algumas anotações durante a aula de transfiguração e não fui tão mal assim na aula de Feitiços, mas até mesmo os professores achavam que havia algo de errado comigo.

Assim, quando a hora do almoço chegou e os estudantes lotaram o Salão Principal para comer, eu estava sentada sozinha à mesa da Grifinória, enquanto os Marotos e Nicki estavam a um canto mais afastado, me lançando, de quanto em quando, alguns olhares sombrios. Algumas pessoas cochichavam e olhavam discretamente para mim, mas eu estava concentrada de mais em meus pensamentos para prestar atenção. Meu coração soava em minhas orelhas como uma batida surda, e meu pulso se acelerou, mas eu sabia que precisava fazer aquilo. Assim, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, eu me levantei de minha cadeira, subi em cima dela, passando para a mesa, e logo quase todas as cabeças do castelo se viraram para mim, espantadas. Sentindo que era tarde de mais para recuar, eu tirei minha varinha de dentro de minhas vestes, e, com as mãos ainda tremendo, eu murmurei "_Sonorus__"._

Eu pigarreei, e minha voz, magicamente ampliada, ecoou por todo o Salão. Assim, engolindo em seco, eu comecei meu suplício.

- Bem... – minha voz estava fraca e hesitava, mas o feitiço fez com que, mesmo baixa, ela fosse ouvida por todos os seres pensantes presentes naquele momento no Salão Principal. – Po-pode parecer estranho que eu esteja falando assim, em cima da mesa mas... Eu tenho alguns pontos a esclarecer. – eu respirei fundo mais uma vez. – Eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas, e prometo que serei breve.

- Primeiro, alguns de vocês devem se lembrar de uma fotografia que foi mostrada a vocês algum tempo atrás... – do outro lado da mesa, os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. – E eu queria dizer, antes de tudo, que aquela foto é uma montagem, que ele definitivamente _não_ fez nada do que estava mostrando na foto... E que eu fui uma das responsáveis pela foto. Foi tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto... E eu estou profundamente arrependida do que eu fiz. E eu queria pedir desculpas, pedir perdão humildemente... Eu sei que eu magoei você, e estou me sentindo muito, mais muito mal por isto... Sirius Black... Por favor, me perdoe! – eu disse, ficando mais vermelha a cada instante. Ao lançar um olhar furtivo para o outro lado da mesa, eu pude ver a reação de minha amiga (ou ex- amiga, dependendo do ponto de vista), e dos Marotos: Remo estava extremamente fraco, já que a lua cheia seria naquela noite, mas mesmo assim isto não o impedia de sorrir para mim, como um pai orgulhoso de uma criança que fizera a coisa certa. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia ter perdido controle sobre seus maxilares, já que seu queixo estava caído, e ele se apoiava no encosto da cadeira, como se aquilo fosse informação de mais para ele agüentar absorver. Ao seu lado, os olhos de Nicki pareciam que iam saltar de suas órbitas de tanto que ela os arregalava. Mas a reação que mais me espantou foi, de longe, a de Potter: Assim como Sirius, ele esquecera que deveria estar comendo seu café da manhã, e estava totalmente virado para mim, boquiaberto, com uma expressão quase maravilhada em seu rosto.

Assim, sentindo que eu já tinha dito tudo o que precisava, eu murmurei "quietus", e, assim que minha voz voltou ao normal, eu pulei para fora da mesa, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, até que eu percebi que ainda tinha que ver como Sirius estava reagindo... Assim, lentamente eu me virei, caminhando em direção ao lugar aonde os Marotos estavam sentados, e me postei diante de Sirius, que ainda estava de queixo caído.

- Satisfeito agora, Black? Agora eu também passei por mais humilhação do que um ser humano pode agüentar... Me retratei publicamente, na frente de toda a escola, admiti que eu estava errada, engoli todo o meu orgulho... espero que isto seja o suficiente. – Depois de falar isto, eu não consegui mais agüentar os olhares de todos sobre mim e saí correndo, sem rumo, desejando, mais do que nunca, que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse ali mesmo.

Eu estava em algum corredor que eu desconhecia no segundo andar quando ouvi passos, e logo uma mão larga e pesada estava sobre meu ombro. Para meu terror, esta mão se provou ser de ninguém menos que Sirius Black, que me forçou a virar-me para encará-lo.

-Lily... – ele também parecia um pouco embaraçado, mas tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto. – Nunca, em minha vida, eu pensei que você fosse fazer uma coisa assim...

- É ? – eu perguntei, olhando para o chão, evitando seus olhos.

- Sim... O-o que você fez, de desmentir a foto na frente de todo mundo... Nossa... Acho que nem eu teria coragem de fazer isto. Eu só queria dizer que... Eu vi que você está realmente arrependida e...

-E... – já esperançosa, eu finalmente ergui meus olhos para encontrar os seus, que estavam bem mais contentes do que na noite anterior.

- E eu perdôo você, Lily... – um sorriso já começava a se formar em meus lábios, e eu já começava a pensar que a vida era, afinal, bela, quando ele terminou a frase. - ...mas com uma única condição.

-Ai meus dragões, lá vamos nós de novo... – eu pensei alto, ao que Sirius ainda riu.

-Mas eu tenho toda a razão em ter uma condição. Afinal, você pode ter pedido desculpas por toda aquela confusão da foto, mas você não me pediu desculpas por insultar a minha touquinha!

- E eu já imagino qual seria a condição... Você vai me pedir para aceitar os convites do Potter para ir ao baile, certo?

- Errado. – Sirius disse, com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos. – Afinal, já que ele estava um pouco aborrecido por você ter tomado parte neste caso da foto... Eu quero que **_você_** convide ele para ir ao baile de Halloween... E, obviamente, que você vá com ele.

Eu quase consegui ouvir o barulho de meu coração caindo até o meu estômago, que por sua vez despencou para o abdômen, amassando todos os meus órgãos internos. A minha sensação de alívio por estar finalmente com a consciência limpa foi substituído por um mal estar sem precedentes: Por mais que eu já estivesse humilhada o suficiente, eu não iria, nem em meus sonhos mais delirantes, convidar para o baile o garoto que tinha atormentado a minha vida desde que eu pusera os pés em Hogwarts, que me chamava para sair quase toda semana, mas mesmo proclamando estar apaixonado saía com outras garotas, que era arrogante, orgulhoso e muitas vezes maltratava as pessoas que ele julgava inferiores, que sempre fez questão de me deixar desconfortável... E que, recentemente, tinha dado um enorme tapa na minha cara, sendo que eu não tinha feito nada diretamente a ele... Eu poderia estar com vontade de pedir desculpas... Mas me pedir para CONVIDAR POTTER PARA UM BAILE já era de mais...

- Sirius... Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida, Evans... – ele disse, cruzando os braços. – Afinal, seria atingir três trasgos com uma cajadada só: Primeiro, você pára de brigar com o Tiago, que está arrasado por não estar falando com você... Depois, eu andei ouvindo alguns boatos estranhos, de que você estaria dando passeios noturnos com meu amigo Aluado para o banheiro da Murta que geme, para se agarrar e muito mais... E ir no baile com outra pessoa seria uma ótima maneira de parar estes boatos. E terceiro, você ainda está em dívida comigo...

-Como assim, em dívida? Você acha que pedir desculpas daquela maneira não foi o suficiente! – indignada com a ousadia do Maroto, minha antiga raiva já começava a voltar.

- Não, você não entende o que eu estou dizendo... Minha cara Lílian, você acha que eu só tirei uma cópia para a maravilhosa foto sua?

-Eu não acredito – eu disse, quase automaticamente, a informação se recusando a penetrar meu cérebro. – Você não tem nenhuma cópia.

-Na verdade, tenho sim... – ele disse, e do bolso interno das vestes ele tirou um envelope... Não com _uma, _mas com _cinco _cópias daquela maldita foto. Eu senti que alguns pontos escuros começavam a obscurecer a minha visão, mas antes que eu pudesse cair no chão ele me segurou, e me ajudou a ficar de pé novamente.

-Mas você não precisa se preocupar... Se você for ao baile com o Pontas, eu vou entregar todas as cópias para você, na sua mão, e você nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar com elas...

Por alguns minutos eu fiquei tentando pensar em alguma alternativa, em alguma solução gloriosa que me tiraria desta situação impossível, mas os minutos se passaram e eu continuei ali, encurralada. Com um grande pesar, eu pronunciei as palavras que com certeza serão a ruína da pouca reputação que me restou:

- Se eu não tenho escolha... Tudo bem. Eu convido aquele maldito Potter para aquele Maldito baile! Satisfeito agora?

-Sim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Agora nós estamos entendidos! – e assim, nós começamos a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal novamente para pegar nossas coisas, Sirius com uma expressão de contentamento no rosto enquanto eu arrastava meus pés atrás, com cara de quem acaba de sair de um enterro.

Mas foi então que eu consegui pensar com clareza e analisar os fatos: Mesmo que eu estivesse prestes a contrariar meus próprios princípios morais, eu não estava mais em dívida com quase ninguém... Eu tinha sido perdoada por minhas maiores ofensas, sem ter nenhum problema, e finalmente podia ter minha consciência limpa... O que me fazia querer cantar, se a situação não fosse tão estranha.

Mas mesmo assim, meu humor estava simplesmente ótimo por eu ter finalmente conseguido fazer uma coisa certa sem tudo ficar pior ainda...

-Sabe de uma coisa, Sirius... – eu disse, abruptamente. – A sua touquinha não é ridícula... Até que é divertida...

-Isto não é uma tentativa de me fazer suspender a chantagem, não é? – ele disse, me olhando de esguelha, mas ainda sim com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu já sei que é inútil... – eu suspirei, dando de ombros. – Mas você tem certeza que não quer que eu faça outra coisa... Qualquer outra coisa?

- Bem, eu tenho uma idéia... Mas eu acho que seria impróprio de mais para uma Monitora Chefe...

Ele deu uma estranha risada que lembrava um latido quando eu fiquei mais vermelha do que a bandeira da Grifinória.

- Puxa, você é tão consolador, Sirius...

E assim, Diário, aqui estou eu, segunda-feira a noite, sentada no Salão Comunal, terminando minha estranha narrativa, finalmente, com meu pulso cheio de tinta e mais dolorido do que nunca. A tarde se passou normalmente, e eu finalmente fui capaz de prestar plena atenção nas aulas, sem ter minha consciência pesando em mim com tanta força. E, no final das contas, eu me sinto extremamente bem: Metade de meus problemas já se foram...

Mas é claro, isto tudo acaba acarretando muitos outros problemas.

Problemas, problemas, problemas... Parece que eu só falo disto por aqui.

Mas agora meu pulso chegou ao supra-sumo da exaustão por escrever, e eu acho melhor parar por aqui e ver o que os Dragões do Destino me reservam...

Lílian Evans

N/A: E então, este foi o meu (pequeno) capítulo... As coisas vão realmente pegar fogo a partir daí... Hehehehe...

Dedicatória deste capítulo: Nossa, esta está difícil... Tem tanta gente... Primeiro a Thaís, minha "netinha", que me mandou uma carta... Depois, para a minha super-hiper-mega-ultra-plus-giga-ILUSTRADORA... Sim, estamos falando da ALEX! (Alexandra, minha amiga, não o personagem). "Hey, hier kommt Alex!" Com seus maravilhosos desenhos, ela se dispôs a ilustrar a fic... Assim que eu descobrir como colocar as imagens (ou os links da imagem) no fanfiction, vocês vão poder ver como elas são maravilhosas!

E vocês, o que acharam do capítulo?

Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram? Os dois?

Não importa qual das respostas, eu só tenho um pedido:

Comentem! Deixem uma rewiew e façam uma autora de olho roxo e idéias malucas na cabeça feliz!

Beijos a todos,

Lily Dragon


	22. Me desculpe!

N/A: A menina malvada atualizou... Ok, ok, eu quebrei o "prazo de 15 dias", mas agora eu tenho uma boa razão... Meu olho roxo está curado, muito obrigada para quem perguntou, mas eu fui atacada por duas gripes em sucessão... Digo, uma gripe e uma laringite, uma seguida da outra. Isto não é desculpa, mas as toneladas de trabalhos que os professores passaram também não ajudou muito. Agora, os próximos capítulos devem fluir como água... E eu espero (espero mesmo!) poder atualizar mais rápido quando me livrar desses malditos trabalhos... Ou seja, neste sábado!

Eu estou aqui, é quase meia noite, e eu tenho que acordar às 6 da manhã... Mas tudo por vocês, queridos leitores que foram caridosos o suficiente para comentar, ou simplesmente ler, a minha fic! Muito obrigada a todos e todas!

Rewiews:

Alex: Wotcher, Alex...A primeira a comentar, yey! Mas agora, eu tenho um trunfo na mão... Se você me cobra pra atualizar, eu posso te cobrar pra desenhar... Eu ainda estou esperando um desenho do Remo... (babando em cima do teclado) hehehe... Isso é, quando nossos lindos e maravilhosos trabalhos o permitirem... ¬¬''

May: Hehehehe... Acho que eu poderia ser uma das meninas babando em cima do Remo... Afinal, ele é o meu Maroto preferido... Mas o mais engraçado é que a cena da touquinha foi inspirada na vida real... Você não imagina quantas vezes eu pequei o meu irmão usando as MINHAS touquinhas, ou uma vez em uma viagem, usando uma toalha rosa... Coitado, eu fiquei enchendo o saco dele por semanas...

Silverghost: Querida filha Perversa, depois de vocês cobrarem até lá no fórum, aqui estou eu... Mas é bom que as pessoas me cobrem para escrever, parece que eu só funciono sob pressão... XDDDD Muitos e muitos beijos para minha filhinha que só me deixa orgulhosa!

Nicki: Graças a você, e sua insistência, e a sua cara linda q me dá inspiração quando eu olho para trás, aqui está o novo capítulo... Finalmente, né? Mas você sabe muito bem que o tempo é curto quando se tem que competir com os trabalhos...

Pikena: Se as minhas atualizações alegram o seu dia, as suas rewiews alegram o meu... E, quanto à TPM, é realmente engraçado como os meninos tendem a desaparecer a cada vez que as meninas começam a falar sobre TPM e essas coisas... Muitos e muitos beijos para você, espero atender as suas expectativas com este capítulo!

- Laura - De fato, todas as chantagens foram para o bem da Lily (bem, quase todas...) E acredite, eu fiquei quase babando quando escrevi a cena do Remo... Eu também adoro ele... Quanto ao Sirius... Digamos que não é só ele que usa touquinhas de banho (olha para o meu irmão, sentado ao meu lado, e dá risada lembrando da vez em que ele usou a MINHA touquinha florida)

Thata Radcliffe: Quantos capítulos faltam para chegar ao final? Bem... Eu não sei dizer exatamente. A "saga" vai ser dividida em três partes, e a primeira vai ter mais uns bons dez capítulos... Para ser sincera, eu nunca sei o quanto eu vou escrever. Eu simplesmente vou lá e... Escrevo! Eu comecei a fic sem ter a MÍNIMA IDÉIA do que faria, e as idéias simplesmente surgem "do nada"...

Tete Chan: Hehehe... Você acertou uma parte da sua "teoria com o Alex"... Qual delas, eu não vou dizer... Heheheheh... Mas agora, o Sirius de toalha foi o máximo... Mas a touquinha foi melhor! ( já o Remo, _sem _a toalha por alguns segundos... Hehehehe (risada maliciosa)

Mia Moony: Eu também estou tendo que "escrever baixinho" para os meus pais não acordarem, já que eu deveria estar na cama há 2 horas... Mas tudo bem. Não precisa se incriminar por escrever rewiews grandes... Não sei se eu disse, mas eu AMO REWIEWS GRANDES (ok, eu acho que esta vai ser a minha grande fala...) Muitos e muitos beijos para você, espero que goste do capítulo!

Anny: Obrigada ... É realmente uma pena que a Lily não tenha reparado muito no "resto" além da touca... Mas eu teria que colocar um baldinho para a baba não cair no teclado se eu fosse descrever um Sirius só de toalha minuciosamente, hehhe...

Gabizinha Black: De fato, o Remo é o único menino que passa por um "tormento mensal"... XDDD Você não pode dizer que a sua rewiew é tosca, já que a minha resposta é pior ainda, sendo que também já é tarde da noite... XDDDD

Lara Potter: Espero não ter piorado sua crise de abstinência com a demora... De qualquer jeito, eu amo os Marotos, mas tenho um carinho especial pelo Remo... Se não eu não faria a cena da toalha... Oh... Marotos de toalha é o que há!

Giulinha Black: Se eu arranjar um marido, ele vai ter que dormir com roupas de proteção XDDDD Graças aos dragões eu não me machuquei de novo durante o sono... Espero que você goste deste capítulo

Nice and Yuna: Quem não sentiria inveja da Lily vendo os marotos assim... (babando em cima do teclado), hehehe, pelo visto eu não sou a única que já ficou com o olho roxo sem querer... Era até engraçado ver as pessoas com medo do meu olho... Aiai, agora você vai poder ver como a Lily pede para ir ao baile com ele... XDDDDD

Beatriz Evans: Pra falar a verdade, eu tenho uma touca com motivos florais, apesar dela ser azul... Mas de qualquer jeito, um dia eu "flagrei" o meu irmão usando a MINHA touca... O que me deu inspiração para escrever a cena... hehehe...

Ann Katherin Lestrange: Puxa, obrigada... Eu só não traduzo para o inglês porque já tenho que fazer das tripas coração para conseguir postar regularmente em português... Quando eu terminar, talvez... E eu acho que eu sou sonâmbula, sim... Eu já me machuquei enquanto dormia antes...

Jú Black: Que honra a minha... Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou... Espero não desapontá-la, ou não fazer você esperar de mais...

Thaa": Hehehe... Obrigada... Eu sei que isto não é exatamente rápido, mas eu postei o mais rápido que eu consegui... espero que você goste do capítulo.

Dafne: A Lily não se humilha mais tanto agora... Afinal, existe coisa maior do que subir na mesa e falar pro colégio inteiro que você sente muito? Agora, as coisas melhoram um pouco... Hehehe...

Kryka Potter: O baile vai dar o que falar mesmo... Hehehe (sorriso maroto igual ao do Tiago)

Tainah: "todo o homem, por mais bonito que seja, tem alguma coisa gay"... eu AMEI essa sua frase... huahuauhauhauhauha... Quanto ao Remo, quem mais se aproveitou da situação fui eu, escritora malvada, que também se matou de rir ao escrever a cena... E não se preocupe, não precisa ficar tão indignada... Afinal, o Tiago também está com remorsos...

Lily "Evans" Lied: Hehe... resumiu tudo em poucas palavras E eu também quero um Remo pra mim! XDDDDD

Mary D'Angelo: Os Marotos de toalha e o Baile... Duas coisas pela qual vale MUITO a pena escrever... hehehee... Eu já vou dizendo... este baile vai dar o que falar!

June: June... Pelo que eu vi, o seu problema com o "Douglas" passou... Mas sim, agora as coisas voltam a ser mais engraçadas... Para depois do baile... ah, você sabe.

Jub: Para ver a cara que o Potter vai fazer, só resta uma coisa: ler o capítulo... Espero que você goste!

LeNaHhH: Bem vinda! Não importa quando você começou a acompanhar a fic, o mais importante é que você goste... Espero que este capítulo esteja à altura...

Lana Evans Potter: Mas é claro que eu levo os comentários em consideração... Que tipo de autora desnaturada ignoraria rewiews! Eu só digo que a Lily não vai mexer muito no caso do Michael agora... Mas com certeza, ela se acerta com a Nicki... Espero que goste do capítulo, e pode mandar idéias e sugestões, sim... afinal, não é para isto que servem as rewiews?

Urd dejiko: Oh-oh... Se você chorou no outro, talvez este daqui também seja o caso, já que a doida aqui também chorou muito em uma parte... Espero que você goste deste capítulo também... Mega-kissus pra você!

Isis Black: Obrigada... Puxa vida, leu em um fim de semana? Você lê rápido (considerando o tamanho gigantesco da fic) Espero que você continue gostando!

AAAAAAAAAArgh, meus olhos já estão se fechando de sono... Antes que eu comece a babar em cima do teclado e esqueça de postar, aí vai o capítulo tão esperado...

****

20 – Me desculpe!

**_Lily_******

****

**_Quando você acordar, com certeza vai estar com uma bela dor no pescoço e nas costas por estar dormindo em uma cadeira. Mas você está dormindo tão calmamente que acordar você seria como profanar um local sagrado... Você deixou o diário aberto, com a pena ainda em suas mãos, e eu vou guardar todas as coisas na sua bolsa, para que sua privacidade seja garantida. Eu realmente não pude deixar de ler pelo menos a última página do que você escreveu – afinal, o diário está aberto! – e não posso deixar de dizer que você não poderia esperar menos do Sirius: Estamos falando dos Marotos, minha cara, nunca se esqueça! Mas outra coisa que talvez você não saiba sobre ele é que ele é um grande amigo... E você pode contar com ele na minha ausência. Eu não vou poder ajudá-la a se reconciliar com o Tiago, já que vou estar... Ocupado comigo mesmo pelas próximas noites, mas você sempre pode contar com Sirius, ou me visitar na Ala Hospitalar quando quiser._**

**_Deixo as recomendações de sempre: Tente dormir mais de seis horas, não pule nenhuma das refeições e sorria: Eu fiquei muito orgulhosa do que você fez hoje no almoço, você foi muito corajosa..._**

****

**_Preciso ir agora... Em poucos minutos a lua cheia vai estar no céu, e bem... Você com certeza não quer saber do resto._**

****

**_Remo._**

****

****

Sim, Diário, isto foi mais uma intromissão de meu amigo Remo em você... Mas desta vez, ao invés de me deixar irritada a ponto de discutir com meu amigo e levar uma mordida, ao ler o que ele tinha escrito com sua letra corrida e forte, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e eu me senti horrível, como eu não me sentia há dias...

Mas isto é só o começo da cadeia de acontecimentos que me levou à atual situação. Tudo bem, diário, eu resolvi grande parte dos meus problemas... Mas, como sempre acaba acontecendo, já consegui arranjar mais alguns para substituí-los... Como o fato de eu ter que ir com o Potter para o Baile de Halloween, por exemplo.

Mas antes de começar minhas lamentações, eu acho que você, como meu único e fiel confidente, deve saber o que me aconteceu...

Mais ou menos às duas da manhã eu acordei de um sobressalto, com minhas costas e pescoço doloridos e meus cabelos em um estado de desordem que rivalizariam até com os cabelos do Potter. Ainda no estado de letargia que eu sempre me encontro quando acordo, eu logo tentei puxar os cobertores para perto de meu queixo, mas ao invés do acolchoado macio e quente, uma pilha de livros caiu no meu colo com uma pancada dolorosa e um uivo de dar arrepios ecoou pelo castelo, me fazendo pular e ficar de pé imediatamente, ainda tonta.

- O que... – eu perguntei para a Sala Comunal vazia iluminada pela lua cheia. Eu olhei em volta, desorientada, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo de cima de meus olhos, até que lentamente minhas memórias foram voltando.

Eu estava escrevendo em meu diário, sentada na Sala Comunal, à noite, na véspera da Lua Cheia, quando tudo simplesmente se apagou...

Com uma onda de pânico, eu percebi que eu tinha adormecido.

Minha primeira reação foi procurar pelo meu diário, que deveria estar em cima da mesa, mas ao não conseguir encontrá-lo lá, um nó se formou em minha garganta: _E se alguém pegasse o meu Diário e lesse? E se fossem as minhas colegas de quarto...?_

Já imaginando o fim de minha pouca reputação remanescente, eu passei os próximos minutos revirando todo o aposento, já totalmente tomada pelo pânico.

Eu já estava perdendo a esperança quando vi minha mochila, que normalmente ficava no chão e aberta, em cima de uma cadeira, fechada. Em uma última medida desesperada, eu abri minha mochila, e um enorme alívio me assolou quando eu vi você, Diário, dentro dela. Ainda preocupada, eu o abri, para ver se não faltava nenhuma página... E, para meu total espanto, vi que Remo tinha deixado mais um de seus recados.

Minha primeira reação foi ficar com raiva de meu amigo por ter violado a privacidade de meu tão querido diário e ainda tomado a liberdade de escrever em você, mas assim que vi o conteúdo do que ele escrevia, minha reação mudou totalmente.

Como você deve saber muito bem, Diário, eu gosto que você seja meu, e _somente _feito para meus próprios olhos, e pela minha necessidade insana de escrever meus pensamentos em um caderno e achar que ele possa ter qualquer tipo de vida ou consciência, a ponto de me dirigir diretamente a ele. Simplificando, eu odeio quando as pessoas se acham no direito de abrir o meu Diário, lê-lo, e, principalmente escrever nele.

Remo já tinha deixado alguns "recados" em você, na memorável noite em que nós dois tivemos que nos esconder em um boxe apertado do banheiro da Murta que Geme para escapar de um zelador raivoso, quando ele também acabou me mordendo (sim, de propósito... Eu posso dizer que sou uma das poucas criaturas a sobreviver uma autêntica mordida de lobisomem sem me tornar um). Mas, desta vez, ao invés de ficar irritada com a intromissão de meu amigo, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

Ele estava fraco e cansado, com sua transformação para começar em alguns minutos... E Remo ainda se preocupava em guardar o meu diário e avisar a mim, a garota relapsa, carente de atenção e egocêntrica que ainda se irritava com o fato de ele ter escrito algo em meu diário...

Sem conseguir acreditar em como uma pessoa poderia pensar tanto mais nos outros do que em si mesma, eu fechei o diário, colocando-o novamente em minha bolsa, e lentamente subi as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, com as minhas juntas estalando terrivelmente por causa da posição esdrúxula em que eu tinha adormecido.

Quando finalmente abri a porta para o Dormitório Feminino eu imediatamente constatei, para meu alívio, que todas as minhas colegas de quarto pareciam estar adormecidas, sendo que eu avistei quatro pares de cortinas fechadas, sendo a minha cama a única desocupada. Ouvindo apenas o leve som de respirações compassadas, eu vesti meu pijama e me acomodei embaixo das cobertas. Deixando minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira, eu já estava puxando as cortinas quando um ínfimo brilho chamou minha atenção: Na cama ao meu lado eu podia ver com clareza, iluminado pela lua cheia que se erguia no céu de um modo realmente sinistro para mim, um par de olhos castanhos bem abertos – Nicki, a garota que fora minha melhor amiga e tinha brigado comigo, estava acordada.

Por alguns segundos nós apenas nos encaramos por entre as fendas das cortinas, mas logo a cabeça loira inteira de Nicki surgiu, iluminada pelo luar, seus cabelos, agora soltos, espalhados por seu rosto. A frieza com que ela estava me tratando não estava mais presente, substituída por um evidente nervosismo. Seguindo seus movimentos, eu também coloquei minha cabeça para fora da cama para encará-la melhor, um tanto quanto curiosa com sua mudança de comportamento. Nos dias passados, ela fazia de tudo para fingir que estava dormindo quando eu entrava no dormitório... Ou simplesmente passava reto por minha cama, como se eu fosse uma peça decorativa do dormitório. _Por que, então, toda essa mudança?_

- E então... Você vai ficar parada aqui a noite inteira? – antes que eu pudesse me conter, minha voz saiu com uma frieza incrível. Pelos últimos dias, minha amiga tinha me tratado realmente mal... Por que eu não podia retribuir na mesma moeda?

- Eu queria falar com você... – ela começou, hesitante, mas a raiva que já começava reviver dentro de mim me fez interrompê-la.

-Deve ser alguma coisa realmente importante para você parar de fingir que eu não existo... – ao ouvir minhas palavras, Nicki mordeu os lábios com força, me lançando um olhar igualmente gelado.

-Você poderia me deixar falar por dois segundos sem começar a me insultar? – ela retrucou, agora sentando-se na borda da cama, deixando suas mãos enluvadas até mesmo à noite e a longa camisola branca de rendinhas para fora.

- É estranho como muitas pessoas se negam a ouvir a verdade... – eu retruquei, também me sentando, para não ficar em uma posição inferior. Minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas, e eu não demoraria muito a elevar meu tom de voz e acabar acordando as outras meninas.

- E é estranho quando alguém não ouve os conselhos de pessoas amigas, ignora outros amigos, confraterniza com pessoas cruéis e egoístas, acaba fazendo mal a todos e ainda se surpreende quando os amigos ficam magoados! – ao contrário de mim, quando fica brava, a voz de Nicki vai ficando mais e mais baixa. Seus olhos queimavam, e suas mãos agarravam a ponta do colchão como se fossem garras.

- E você me tirar o tão precioso tempo de sono para falar isto? – minha respiração começava a ficar pesada, e eu lançava olhares furtivos à minha varinha que estava na mesa de cabeceira, ao alcance de minhas mãos.

-Não. – a voz de Nicki, de repente tão desprovida de emoção, me pegou de surpresa. Ela relaxou os ombros, com um grande suspiro, agora com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

- Eu só queria dizer que... Bem, eu estava lá hoje de manhã, ou ontem de manhã, tanto faz... E... Quando você fez aquilo, subiu em cima da mesa e pediu desculpas eu... Eu achei que... – ela olhava para suas mãos, desconcertada, mas logo ela me encarou, e falou com mais segurança. – Eu achei que foi muito nobre da sua parte fazer isto... E... Eu talvez... eu talvez tenha sido um pouquinho dura de mais com você todos estes dias.

Mesmo falando baixo e calmamente, as palavras de Nicki tiveram um impacto que uma enxurrada de insultos não teria: _Eu tinha sido rude com ela enquanto ela só queria se desculpar... Lílian Evans, o que mais você pode fazer de errado? _

Sem resposta, eu olhei para o chão, envergonhada, enquanto sentia os olhos de Nicki sobre mim. Escondendo meu rosto ardente atrás de meus cabelos, eu tentava pensar no que fazer agora.

Um pouco de raiva ainda corria pelas partes mais obscuras de minha mente me dizia para seguir o exemplo de Sirius e dizer que só um pedido de desculpas assim não resolveria nada... Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era nem um pouco justo. Sim, eu sei que minha amiga tinha passado dos limites ao me ignorar assim só por que eu cometi um erro, mas eu também tinha sido teimosa ao não seguir os conselhos de minha amiga e deixar a sede de vingança levar a melhor em mim.

Eu não estava inteiramente errada na história toda, mas Nicki também não estava totalmente errada, também. Nós duas tínhamos culpa, nós duas fomos teimosas e intolerantes uma com a outra...

Um novo uivo sentido pôde ser ouvido vindo da orla da Floresta Proibida, e meus pensamentos logo se voltaram para Remo, que poderia ser até mesmo o autor do uivo. Imediatamente, sua imagem apareceu diante de mim, e eu quase já podia ouvir sua voz "_Ela está sendo sincera com você, já pediu desculpas... Agora é a sua vez. Você não vai deixar este orgulho idiota levar a melhor desta vez, vai?" _

De fato, Diário, nada como a voz de Remo Lupin para servir de consciência...

- E então – a voz hesitante de minha amiga interrompeu minha trilha de pensamentos. – Você não vai dizer nada?

Finalmente eu ergui meus olhos para encarar Nicki novamente, mas desta vez, com bem menos frieza.

- Eu acho que também preciso me desculpar... – eu disse, também um pouco hesitante. – Eu agi mal com você, não queria que tudo isso acontecesse, me desculpe mesmo. – com um sorriso torto, Nicki desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Tudo bem... Nós duas erramos, já nos acertamos, não tem mais muito o que dizer...

-Concordo... – desde que nos conhecêramos, esta era a conversa mais estranha que eu já tivera com minha melhor amiga. Nós tínhamos acabado de nos reconciliar... Mas mesmo assim havia uma estranha formalidade entre nós, uma distância educada que eu nunca tinha visto antes...

-Então, já que não temos mais nada a falar, boa noite... – eu disse, para tentar por um fim no silêncio desconfortável que se seguiu.

Nicki abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e a fechou, para só abri-la segundos depois para murmurar boa noite, retrair-se para sua cama e fechar as cortinas.

Eu segui o seu exemplo, e fui para de baixo das cobertas de novo, esperando finalmente dormir em paz, já que a minha consciência já deveria estar limpa... Mas mesmo tendo me reconciliado com Nicki, eu ainda me sentia estranha.

Assim que encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e olhei para o teto, vários fragmentos de memória começaram a passar por minha cabeça: Eu e Nicki no primeiro ano, enquanto ela ralhava com o Potter por tentar me assustar com o chapéu seletor... Nicki e suas surpresas de aniversário, uma mais bonita do que a outra... Nicki correndo para me encontrar no Salão Comunal, com a cara chamuscada, pontas dos cabelos loiros pretos e mais uma de suas intrigantes invenções nas mãos... Nicki me arrastando para o campo de Quadribol, mal escondendo seu fanatismo enquanto pulava e berrava durante o jogo... Nicki acariciando Aquiles, seu gato medroso, enquanto contava a mim, uma nascida trouxa ávida por conhecimento, várias coisas sobre o mundo bruxo... Nicki conversando comigo até altas horas da noite...

Mais várias memórias de diferentes épocas passaram por minha mente, e no final, sem perceber, eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Nicki fora a melhor amiga que eu já tivera em toda a minha vida, e nós tínhamos brigado por um motivo quase sem importância, além de nos manter afastadas por nosso orgulho desmedido... E logo depois de pedir desculpas, nós ainda nos estranhávamos? Não, aquilo não era nossa amizade...

Assim, tomada por um impulso, eu tornei a abrir as cortinas, para ver que Nicki também tinha as cortinas abertas e estava sentada na beirada de sua cama... E quando eu me dei conta, estávamos as duas abraçadas, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, falando palavras sem o menor sentido uma para a outra.

- Eu estava sendo uma idiota...

-Não acredito que brigamos por um motivo tão besta...

-Foi horrível ver o seu estado depois do que aquela Sonserina horrível fez...

- Você não tem idéia de como eu senti a sua falta...

- CALEM A BOCAVOCÊS DUAS E NOS DEIXEM DORMIR! – após alguns minutos gaguejando coisas sem sentido, a cabeça sonolenta de Megarah Blane apareceu por entre suas cortinas, com um olhar de desdém, enquanto as outras meninas, em diferentes estados de sono e confusão, também colocavam suas cabeças para fora das cortinas. Sentindo quatro pares de olhos sobre minhas costas, eu olhei para Nicki, que apenas deu de ombros. Sendo assim, eu voltei para minha cama, sem nem olhar para as garotas que lentamente voltavam a dormir, e Nicki me seguiu. Eu fechei as cortinas, desta vez tomando o cuidado de repetir o feitiço de isolamento acústico, enquanto Nicki pegava Aquiles, que dormia a um canto de sua cama, e com seu gato amarelado no colo ela sentou-se em minha cama.

E o que vem depois, Diário, você já deve imaginar... Como sempre fazíamos, nós conversamos por horas e horas, ela me contando como era conviver com Sirius e Potter todos os dias enquanto me olhava de longe, como ela ficara chocada e incrédula com os boatos e muito mais, enquanto eu contava toda a sucessão de tragédias que eu já contei a você, Diário querido, e que não faz nenhum sentido gastar tinta e a saúde da minha mão escrevendo. Quando eu terminei, Nicki tinha um de seus sorrisos misteriosos no rosto.

- Realmente... Quando se trata do Lupin, você tem um amigo e uma babá em potencial ao mesmo tempo... – eu não pude deixar de rir, mas logo um pensamento me veio em mente.

-Nicki... Porque você chama todos os Marotos pelo primeiro nome, menos o Remo? – eu perguntei, confusa. Sendo a vizinha e uma grande amiga do Potter desde criança, Nicki era familiarizada com os Marotos, e tinha se aproximado ainda mais deles nos últimos anos.

-Eu? Distante? – ela perguntou, subitamente aérea e evasiva. – Não tinha notado nada, Lily, deve ser só sua imaginação...

Foi então que, com uma onda de desapontamento, eu entendi: Sendo criada em meio aos bruxos, talvez nem minha melhor amiga, que sempre tivera a mente tão aberta, ainda conservasse o ridículo preconceito contra lobisomens... Mas eu estava tão feliz de ter minha amiga de volta que não achava esta hora apropriada para discutir os preconceitos de minha amiga... _Mas talvez depois..._

E assim, enquanto conversávamos, as horas passavam. Quando nos demos conta, o sol já tinha nascido, e, desistindo de dormir, nós vestimos nossos uniformes. Esfregando nossos olhos já cansados, mas ainda sim felizes, nós duas descemos para o Salão Principal, encontrando-o quase vazio.

Nós já estávamos na metade da segunda torrada com geléia quando os Marotos vieram se juntar a nós... Ou melhor, quando Sirius e Pettigrew vieram se juntar a nós, a ausência de Remo evidente.

- Olha só quem eu vejo... Lílian e Nicolle, juntas novamente! – o sorriso de meu amigo não podia ser maior, me dando a enorme impressão de que ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

Nicki franziu o cenho à menção de seu nome inteiro, mas ao invés de corrigir o Maroto, perguntou:

-Aonde está o Tiago?

-Ainda dormindo... – disse Sirius, puxando uma cadeira displicentemente e se jogando no assento, para logo depois pular com um uivo de dor.

- O que houve? – perguntamos nós duas em uníssono, atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos curiosos.

- Caí da cama. – respondeu Sirius imediatamente, mas, ao contrário de Remo, Sirius Black nunca fora bom em encobrir o fato de estar mentindo.

- A não ser que houvessem pregos no chão do dormitório, cair da cama não machucaria você assim, não? – eu levantei as sobrancelhas, e Nicki assentiu com sua cabeça.

- Por acaso vocês querem que eu _mostre _o machucado para vocês tirarem as suas próprias conclusões? – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu até poderia mostrar muito _mais _do que o machucado se vocês me acompanharem ao dormitório...

- Como Monitora Chefe, eu deveria estar punindo você pela insolência, Black, eu disse, tentando encobrir o meu rubor enquanto Nicki se esforçava ao máximo para não rir.

- Oras... Mas enquanto o meu amigo Pontas não pega você para ele, eu também posso aproveitar... Já que nossa pequena Nicolletinha já é comprometida...

- Não sou mais. – Nicki disse, parando de rir imediatamente e com a voz gelada.

- Você e aquele Michael ainda estão brigando? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu e o _Lovegood_não estamos mais nos falando, se é isto o que você quer saber...

- Ah não, Nicki... – eu mordi os lábios, uma onda de remorsos me assolando. Em primeiro lugar, eu fora a causa da briga entre os dois. – Não tem mais motivos para vocês estarem brigando, isto é maluquice...

- Ele foi intolerante comigo, Lily, e eu não vou sair me arrastando aos seus pés e pedindo desculpa por algo que eu não fiz. – Nicki explicou calmamente, embora seus olhos estivessem tumultuados. – E eu não quero falar sobre isto agora.

Eu e Sirius trocamos olhares preocupados, mas logo a atenção de todos nós foi desviada por Potter, que tinha passado pelas portas do Salão Principal naquele exato momento, e mancava levemente até o lugar aonde nós estávamos sentados. Aparentemente sem me notar, ele se dirigiu a Sirius.

- Eu não consegui pegar as poções de cura até agora, Almofadinhas, talvez a gente tenha que agüentar mais um pouquinho até poder curar aquelas... – ao me ver, o rosto de Potter assumiu uma expressão chocada, mas logo ele desviou o olhar e não comentou nada. Aquela era uma sensação extremamente estranha para mim: Em 7 anos, todo santo dia que Potter conseguia me achar na mesa do café da manhã ele arranjava algum jeito de me provocar, mesmo que isto incluísse apenas me chamar pelos apelidos ridículos que ele me dava, me chamar de "Lily, minha flor" ou me chamar para sair. Mesmo quando ele estava bravo comigo ele faria algum comentário venenoso ou me fulminaria com o olhar... Mas ver o Potter fingindo que não me via era, de fato, algo novo.

- Olá, Tiago... – Nicki disse, sorrindo novamente. – Pelo jeito você e o Sirius tiveram uma noite atribulada...

- Com certeza... – ele se limitou a dizer, tomando cuidado ao sentar. – Afinal, todos nós temos nossas pequenas experiências, não? – ele falava sem tirar os olhos da comida, enquanto enfiava enormes pedaços de ovos mexidos na boca.

Nicki apenas deu de ombros, e como nós já tínhamos terminado de comer, eu e minha amiga nos levantamos, e eu já estava me afastando da mesa quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- Não se esqueça você ainda tem que convidar o meu amiguinho aqui para o baile... – o dono da mão era Sirius Black, que sorria marotamente para mim, enquanto a cor se esvaia rapidamente de meu rosto. De todas as coisas que eu havia contado para a Nicki, eu me esquecera totalmente dos acontecimentos seguidos ao meu pedido de desculpas em público, e de como eu não fazia idéia de como proceder...

- E você precisava me lembrar disto bem agora, não é? – eu resmunguei, finalmente saindo do Salão Principal para pegar minha mochila na Torre da Grifinória.

Eu planejava contar o que estava acontecendo para Nicki assim que estivéssemos em algum lugar seguro, como o dormitório, mas minhas tentativas foram frustradas, ao que as quatro meninas já estavam acordadas e se maquiavam alegremente, fofocando sobre os novos casais que foram flagrados e as aulas. Nós pegamos nossos livros em silêncio, e quando finalmente chegamos à nossa aula, um bilhetinho já esperava Nicki em seu lugar...

Eu esqueci de contar uma coisa... – assim que leu o bilhetinho, ela sorriu e me entregou um pedaço de pergaminho excessivamente branco e com um aspecto um pouco gelatinoso. Eu apenas olhei para o papel que ela tinha me estendido, sem entender, até que a letra de Nicki apareceu.

_"Consegui enfeitiçar um pergaminho para se comunicar com outro... Escreva aí o que você quer me dizer"._

Nicki... que tipo e encantamento é esse? Você inventou?

_"Combinei, é diferente... Mas os detalhes técnicos não são importantes. O que você esqueceu de contar? Com certeza algo importante, para não poder esperar..."_

Pelos dragões da Montanha, Nicki, eu estou morta, enterrada e desmoralizada.

_"Hm... Parece grave."_

Parece... PARECE? Não é só grave... É um COMPLETO DESASTRE, A PIOR COISA QUE...

_"Oh, espere, eu acho que já ouvi esta fala antes... E eu imagino que o Tiago esteja envolvido nisso."_

Como... Você já sabia, então?

"_Eu não preciso saber de muita coisa... Quando você começa a falar da pior coisa do mundo e coisas assim, o Tiago tem o dedo nisso. Como daquela vez que ele tentou agarrar você na detenção no ano..."_

Eu já sei o que aquela criatura odiosa me fez, muito obrigada, Nicki...

_"Mas o que ele fez desta vez?"_

Ele não me fez nada diretamente até agora a não ser o fato de ter sido rude comigo e ter DADO UM TAPA NA MINHA CARA, AQUELE...

_"Lily... Pare de criticar o Tiago por um minuto, por favor, e me diga logo o que está aconecendo!"_

Bem, em todo o caso... Quando o Sirius disse que me perdoava, ele disse que tinha uma condição...

_"E aqui voltamos para o ponto de partida... Eu disse que reagir não adiantaria muito. Mas é algo pior do que a última condição dele?"_

Mil vezes pior.

"_Mil vezes pior do que aceitar ir ao baile com o Tiago? Céus, dessa vez o Sirius deve ter ido longe de mais. Por acaso ele pediu para você..."_

Antes que sua mente extremamente impura pense qualquer besteira, o seu amigo Maroto não me pediu para fazer obscenidade alguma com o Potter, pelo menos disto eu estou livre...

_"Que alívio... Conhecendo o Sirius, seria bem do feitio dele pedir algo impróprio..."_

Alívio? Dê o seu alívio para as mantícoras! Eu estou diante de uma tragédia de proporções homéricas!

_"Lily... Pare. De. Enrolar. E. Me. Diga. De. Uma. Vez. O. Que. Está. Acontecendo! Para ser pior do que aceitar os convites de ir ao baile com o Potter..."_

Imagine que o Sirius não quer que eu aceite o convite do Potter de ir ao baile, se é que ele faria qualquer convite...

_"Não?"_

Não. Ele quer que EU CONVIDE O POTTER PARA IR AO BAILE! Pronto, falei... Minha reputação está arruinada!

_"Ah..."_

Só um minuto... Eu lhe relato a tragédia se desenrolando em minha vida e o seu único comentário é um ah?

_"Eu fico admirada com a imaginação do Sirius..."_

E sem nenhum pingo de compaixão por sua amiga sofredora?

_"Lily, você está fazendo tempestade em um copo de suco de abóbora. Tudo bem que você não gosta do Tiago, isto eu entendo... Mas é só uma noite, Lily... Que grande mal pode acontecer em uma noite?"_

Oh, é porque você não conhece o Potter.

"_Ele foi meu vizinho desde que eu nasci, e nós crescemos brincando juntos nas nossas fazendas. Isto lhe diz alguma coisa?"_

Isto me diz que você só se acostumou com ele, e não vê o horror que ele realmente é...

_"Mas então, porque você me contou isto?"_

Porque você é minha amiga, e eu preciso de alguém para desabafar, e para me ajudar a encontrar saídas para o problema...

_"Então é simples: Vá até o Tiago e o convide para o baile, e depois disso seus problemas acabaram. Pronto!"_

Não sei por que, eu já imaginava que você responderia assim... É complicado ter uma melhor amiga que é amiga de infância de meu pior inimigo...

_"O Tiago não quer ser seu inimigo, Lily... Na minha opinião, o que ele quer é ser justamente mais do que um amigo..."_

Viu só? Este é o problema... Eu. Não. Quero. Nada. Com. Este. Galinha, cafajeste, arrogante, tirano, prepotente, idiota...

"_Certo, certo...__ Já acabou de apontar os defeitos do Potter? Então enumere as qualidades também: O Tiago é inteligente..._

Para alguém inteligente, ele fala besteiras de mais...

"_engraçado__..."_

Mas é claro, apenas para os que não estão do outro lado de sua varinha quando ele está azarando inocentes!

_"excelente jogador de quadribol"_

Perícias em quadribol não importam muito para mim, já que, ao contrário de você, eu não sou uma fanática!

_"e eu não posso negar que ele seja bonito."_

Se você gosta tanto do Potter, por que VOCÊ não namora com ele!

"_Porque ele é meu amigo de infância, seria como beijar um irmão! Mas eu notei que você não contradisse a parte do bonito..."_

Aquele cabelo dele é horrível.

_"Mas quanto ao resto, você não reclama, certo?"_

Você está me irritando.

_"A-há! Eu sabia que você achava ele bonito..."_

Eu estou tentando estudar...

_"Eu mal posso esperar para contar isto a ele..."_

VOCÊ O QUÊ?

"_Pensei que você estivesse estudando e não fosse prestar atenção no que eu estou escrevendo..."_

Agora já chega, Nicki, antes que eu perca a minha paciência. Você está andando tempo de mais com os Marotos!

E assim, finalmente eu guardei o pergaminho – de – bilhetinhos, como Nicki o batizara provisoriamente, mas a sineta tocou logo em seguida, anunciando o fim da aula. Eu evitei conversar com minha amiga por todas as aulas da manhã, e a um certo ponto eu não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para ela, já que ela me dava seu sorriso misterioso que tanto me irritava cada vez que nossos olhos se encontravam.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou e todos os alunos guardavam seu material e rumavam para o Salão Principal, eu me lembrei de Remo, que naquele momento estava na Ala Hospitalar, se recuperando da lua cheia. Pensando em como ele deveria se sentir sozinho, eu resolvi visitá-lo antes do almoço. Nicki disse que estava com muita fome e me encontraria depois, então eu caminhei até a enfermaria sozinha.

Ao chegar à Ala Hospitalar, quase vazia naquela hora, eu encontrei a sala vazia, como sempre. AS camas brancas e limpas estavam todas arrumadas, e a jovem enfermeira parecia estar em seu horário de almoço também.

Finalmente, a um canto da enfermaria, passando despercebido por quase todos os observadores, estavam as cortinas brancas, da exata cor da parede, que, como eu sabia, escondiam a cama de meu amigo.

Me aproximando das cortinas com cuidado e afastando-as, eu não consegui conter uma exclamação de susto e medo da visão à minha frente: Deitado na cama de lençóis brancos estava meu amigo... Ou melhor, o que pareciam ser os restos do meu amigo depois da lua cheia...

Ele estava adormecido sobre vários travesseiros, de barriga para cima, e estava coberto apenas por um lençol de linho na altura de sua cintura, o resto de seu corpo duramente visível á luz do sol. Cortes horríveis e sangrentos pareciam riscar cada centímetro de seu torso magro, e eu não duvidava que um pedaço do osso das costelas estivesse exposto por trás de uma bandagem cobrindo um ponto em seu peito. Seus braços pareciam ser apenas uma massa sangrenta e machucada, enquanto um único enorme corte ia de sua sobrancelha esquerda até o ombro direito, Deixando uma linha quase reta que passava um de seus olhos, cortava o canto direito de seu lábio e terminava perigosamente perto da veia de seu pescoço. Mesmo a enfermeira limpando seus cortes e enfaixando as piores feridas, não havia muito o que ser feito, já que feridas infringidas por um lobisomem eram amaldiçoadas, e demoravam a se curar...

Tremendo de choque, pena e pavor, eu recuei, assustada, tendo que me esforçar para olhar o enorme dano que meu amigo tinha feito a si mesmo. Mesmo durante o sono, claramente induzido por uma poção, seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta de dor, me causando mais arrepios ainda.

Mesmo que eu não quisesse acreditar, aquele era meu amigo Remo, sempre um verdadeiro cavalheiro, calmo, gentil e bondoso, que uma vez por mês se transformava em uma besta com sede de sangue... E que quando não achava uma presa e se via encarcerado, voltava seus ímpetos assassinos a si mesmo...

Ainda tremendo, eu me aproximei novamente da cama de meu amigo, me odiando por não ter recuado diante de suas feridas. Mas, quando vi seu rosto agoniado de perto, eu não consegui conter uma lágrima que ameaçava cair. Eu mordi os lábios com força, mas não consegui controlar as outras lágrimas que logo seguiram a primeira: Este mundo não era justo... Enquanto haviam tantas pessoas mesquinhas, cruéis e más perfeitamente saudáveis, logo ele, logo alguém com uma índole tão boa quanto a de Remo Lupin tinha que ser amaldiçoado deste jeito...

Tentando não fazer barulho e acordá-lo, abafei alguns soluços em minhas mãos, enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos de meu amigo ferido. Eu fiquei assim por alguns minutos, ao lado da cama de meu amigo, até que senti uma mão em meu ombro. Me virando rapidamente, eu encontrei ninguém menos que Sirius Black, mas bem diferente do que ele sempre era – desta vez, seus olhos cinzentos não tinham nenhuma malícia de qualquer tipo... Apenas uma grande preocupação, e algo que se assemelhava a pena.

- Ele teve uma noite dura ontem... – ele comentou suavemente, suspirando ao olhar para o amigo adormecido. – Quando ele está muito preocupado ou aborrecido, ele acaba fazendo isto... – Sirius observou em uma voz sombria, apenas fazendo mais lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos. Normalmente eu me sentiria envergonhada de estar chorando na frente de Sirius Black... Mas estas não eram, nem de longe, circunstâncias normais.

- Ele não merecia isto. – eu disse, tentando secar as lágrimas, minha voz firme.

- Eu acho que ninguém merecia isto. – ele observou, só então parecendo notar meu rosto levemente vermelho e olhos marejados. – Mas sabe... Eu acho que o Remo ficaria preocupado se visse você assim por causa dele. – Assumindo novamente sua expressão descontraída, ele sorriu. – E você sabe que ele se preocupa com praticamente tudo... Você acredita que ele arruma até as meias dele por cor e número de vezes que já usou?

Eu não pude deixar de rir com o comentário obviamente exagerado do Maroto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – eu perguntei, temendo que o silêncio viesse e eu deixasse meus pensamentos vagarem até o estado de meu amigo novamente.

- O mesmo que você... Afinal, você não pode se esquecer que eu também sou um Maroto... Falando nisso, o Pedro e o Tiago já devem estar chegando. Se eu fosse você, eu já aproveitava a oportunidade e pedia para ir ao baile com o meu querido amigo, para que não tenham chances dele convidar alguma outra menina...

- O que! – eu perguntei, dando um salto: De tão preocupada que eu estava com Remo, tinha me esquecido completamente da condição que Sirius havia imposto.

- Você acha que vai ser fácil assim? Só por que você está triste por causa do Remo não significa que eu me esqueci que você me deve isto... – piscando um olho, Sirius deu seu tão conhecido sorriso maroto.

- Você é impossível... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

- E você não é a primeira a dizer isto... – ele disse, em um tom descontraído.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando o Pedro Pettrigrew e Tiago Potter entraram na Ala Hospitalar, com o garoto gordinho segurando um saco de sapos de chocolate. Os olhos de Potter encontraram os meus por uma fração de segundo antes que ele desviasse o olhar para a parede. Os dois se aproximaram da cama de Remo, ao que Pettigrew também tremeu involuntariamente e Potter apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Os nossos machucados não são nada comparados ao que o Aluado está sofrendo... – ele murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e arrepiando-os, desta vez por nervosismo.

Por trás das costas de Potter, Sirius sinalizava para que eu falasse com Potter, mas eu balancei a cabeça, fechando a cara. "_Não aqui na enfermaria"_ – eu movi meus lábios, e reforcei o que dizia ao colocar as mãos na cintura.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, mas apontou um dedo discretamente para mim, e seus lábios formaram claramente as palavras "Mas você não escapa..."

Assim, enquanto os Marotos rodeavam a cama de Remo, eu dei meia volta e saí da Ala Hospitalar, no exato momento em que a sineta tocou, anunciando o final do intervalo do almoço. Mesmo que tivesse ficado sem almoçar, eu não estava nem um pouco aborrecida - afinal, depois de ver meu amigo assim, todo e qualquer vestígio de apetite que eu poderia ter tinha se esvaído de mim.

Nos intervalos das aulas da tarde eu relatei a Nicki resumidamente o que tinha acontecido na Ala Hospitalar, ao que ela apenas suspirou, murmurando que ninguém merecia aquela maldição, mesmo.

- Mas mesmo assim eu vou ter que convidar o Potter para o baile... – eu disse baixinho a ela naquela noite, quando as aulas já tinham terminado em nós estávamos sentadas no Salão Comunal, terminando nossos deveres de casa.

- O jeito é você ir lá e perguntar na cara, Lily... – Nicki disse, enquanto terminava um parágrafo da redação da poções, acariciando seu gato, Aquiles, com a outra mão, como sempre fazia. – Não existem estratégias, segredos, nem nada... Encontre um lugar relativamente vazio, e pergunte...

- Ah, então eu simplesmente vou até ele e digo: "Ei, Potter, você é um desgraçado, um trasgo bruto que bateu na minha cara praticamente sem motivo, mas mesmo assim eu tive que fazer um favor ao idiota do seu amigo e convidar você para ir ao baile. E então, você aceita?

- Tirando os insultos, está ótimo... – ela disse, sem alterar suas feições.

- Sim, sim, perfeito... – eu disse, sarcástica, enrolando o pergaminho em que eu escrevia. – Finalmente terminei... Logo em tempo para chegar à sala da Monitoria... – eu disse com um suspiro, guardando as minhas coisas.

- Boa sorte por lá... – minha amiga respondeu simplesmente, tirando os olhos castanhos e redondos do pergaminho para me encarar. – E qualquer coisa, peça ao Alex algumas dicas...

- Os seus conselhos são realmente preciosos para mim, Nicki... – eu retruquei, rindo, enquanto colocava a mochila em meu ombro e me dirigia ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quando cheguei à sala da Monitoria ela já estava quase cheia, e logo que Alex chegou nós passamos as instruções aos monitores, entre outros deveres da monitoria. Sem gastar mais linhas descrevendo os deveres muitas vezes maçantes da Monitoria, quando acabamos e os monitores saíram, eu e Alex ficamos sozinhos na sala da Monitoria novamente, para arrumar os papéis.

- Eu sinceramente acho que nós deveríamos ter um revezamento para arrumar toda essa papelada... – ele disse, enquanto fazia alguns papéis levitar para ficar em ordem.

- Mas se fosse este o caso, nós também teríamos que fazer rondas e estas outras coisas... – eu disse, enquanto finalmente terminávamos de organizar tudo. Mesmo que os Elfos Domésticos limpassem a escola inteira, conforme eu tinha descoberto, eles não tinham como saber organizar os papeis nos lugares certos, o que podia gerar confusão.

- Mas e então, Lily, como vai você? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto – Eu cheguei correndo, e não tive nem tempo de conversar com você direito...

- Eu estou bem, obrigada... – sem querer dar uma extensa explicação de como eu estava triste por Remo, frustrada por ter que convidar Potter para o baile e cansada de não conseguir me livrar de meus problemas sem causar mais outros, eu me contentei em dar a resposta- padrão.

- Depois do que você fez ontem, eu estava preocupado quanto à sua sanidade mental... – ele comentou casualmente, sem conter um sorriso. – Eu não fiquei sabendo muito dos seus problemas, mas vejo que você conseguiu resolvê-los. Fico feliz em saber que você se reconciliou com a sua amiga Nicki...

- Como você sabe da Nicki? – eu perguntei, surpresa.

- O Michael só fala na sua amiga... – ele comentou, balançando a cabeça. – Ele ficou arrasado quando eles brigaram, e agora está obcecado por ela, vendo se ela não arranjou um outro...

-Não me diga... – curiosa, eu não me resisti. – E por que ele não vai pedir desculpas para ela?

- Ele diz que quer preservar sua dignidade, e ainda não ouviu uma explicação boa para ela estar abraçando Sirius Black no meio do Salão Principal, ou algo assim...

- Eu acho que estamos diante de dois teimosos... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça. – Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que vai acabar sobrando para nós, amigos, fazer estes dois voltarem...

- Com certeza... – Alex disse. – Eu não agüento mais o Michael se lamentando pelos cantos...

- É bom saber que ele também tem amigos que se importam... – eu respondi, com um sorriso.

Notando que Alex ficara quieto por alguns minutos, eu olhei para trás para ver se ele estava bem, e vi que ele me encarava fixamente.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, virando-me totalmente para encará-lo de volta, tirando os cabelos de meu rosto.

- Eu só queria perguntar... – ele começou lentamente, ficando um pouco vermelho. – Eu queria saber se... Se por acaso você ainda não tinha nada planejado e... Bem, se você quisesse, claro, eh...

- Alex... – eu acharia divertido ver meu colega Monitor Chefe embaraçado e gaguejando, se eu não estivesse temendo o que ele poderia dizer. – O que é?

- Lílian, você quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele perguntou de um só fôlego, falando rapidamente.

- Oh, Alex... – corando até a raiz dos cabelos, eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Normalmente eu até aceitaria a companhia de um garoto bonito e simpático como o Alex no baile, mas eu precisava convidar o _Potter_ para o baile... E não tinha idéia de como eu poderia explicar isto para ele.

- Eu iria adorar ir ao baile com você... – eu disse, mas quando sua face se iluminou, eu rapidamente continuei. – Mas eu não vou poder...

- Não? – ficando mais vermelho do que já estava, ele pareceu adquirir um súbito interesse em seus sapatos bem polidos. – Por que não ?

- Eu já vou com mais alguém, me desculpe... – eu disse, me sentindo realmente mal.

- E... Sem querer me intrometer muito, eu posso saber quem é? – Alex disse, me encarando novamente, e eu gelei por dentro. – O seu _amigo_ Remo por acaso?

- Não... – e de repente, Diário, eu estava dizendo as palavras que eu nunca pensaria que diria alguma vez em minha vida. – Na verdade, eu vou ao baile com o Potter.

Alex pareceu estar tão surpreso quanto eu ao ouvir minha resposta, e teve que se sentar na cadeira mais próxima para pensar melhor.

- Eu acho que não ouvi direito... Você aceitou ir ao baile com o Potter? – ele disse, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Sim. – eu disse, e não agüentando mais a expressão de total choque de meu colega, eu me despedi rapidamente e saí quase correndo pelos corredores, tentando voltar o mais rápido possível ao Salão Principal. Me esquecendo totalmente de jantar, eu subi direto para a Torre da Grifinória, e após dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda eu fui tomar um longo banho quente, esperando clarear o tubilhão que zunia por minha mente.

Enquanto deixava o vapor branco me envolver e a água molhar meus cabelos ruivos, eu respirava fundo, tentando colocar em ordem meus pensamentos: Minha situação tinha melhorado muito, já que não havia mais ninguém envolvido em meus problemas desta vez – a não ser, é claro, Potter...

Oh, por que sempre que as coisas começavam a melhorar, Potter tinha que estragar tudo?

Logo que eu tinha acordado depois da noite em que passei em seu quarto, se Potter não estivesse doente, eu me lembraria da foto e trataria de tirá-la das mãos de Sirius na mesma hora...

Se ele não existisse, não haveria como o Sirius me chantagear...

Se ele não tivesse tentado me beijar em Hogsmeade, eu não teria gritado e perdido aquela aposta...

Cada vez que eu pensava em uma situação desagradável, Potter sempre estava lá: ou era ele o causador do problema, ou eu estava pensando em como ele era odioso quando eu me distraí e acabei arranjando um problema, ou ele tinha me irritado um tempo antes, me deixando de mau humor... Ou seja, não importa o que eu fizesse, a culpa era de Potter. Mas é óbvio... Uma criatura maligna como ele deve ser a culpa de muito mais males neste mundo...

Desenvolvendo esta linha de pensamento, eu saí do banho, sequei os cabelos e vesti o pijama, bem à tempo de ver Nicki e as outras meninas subindo para o dormitório.

Enquanto as outras meninas tiravam a sorte de quem iria tomar banho primeiro, Nicki aproveitou para tomar um rápido banho antes de todas, e logo estávamos nós duas deitadas em nossas camas, Nicki com Aquiles enroscado aos seus pés, enquanto eu afofava meu travesseiro.

Após conversar um pouco sobre trivialidades, Nicki adormeceu, me deixando sozinha a olhar para o teto. Mesmo que eu estivesse cansada, minhas preocupações e meus anseios não me deixavam em paz, e o turbilhão de pensamentos continuava mais forte do que nunca. A lembrança do estado de Remo quando eu fui visitá-lo na enfermaria, o jeito como Potter tinha me evitado o dia inteiro, os olhos esbugalhados de Alex quando eu contei que iria ao baile com o Potter... Por mais que eu quisesse simplesmente relaxar e dormir, meus pensamentos não me deixavam em paz, invadindo qualquer tentativa de contar dragõezinhos para dormir ou olhar para a lua e não pensar em nada. Logo eu comecei a entrar em um estado quase delirante, imaginando o que aconteceria se eu não convidasse Potter para o baile e ele fosse sozinha, ou se ele já tivesse convidado uma outra garota... Imagens de Potter me rejeitando na frente da escola inteira passavam por minha mente, assim como minha imaginação hiperativa trabalhava a todo o vapor imaginando como cada pessoa em Hogwarts reagiria se Sirius mostrasse a foto a todos...

Assim, me revirando na cama e tentando dormir de mil e uma maneiras eu passei a noite acordada, remoendo meus pensamentos, e quando me levantei na manhã seguinte, logo quando eu consegui dormir por meia gloriosa hora apenas, eu estava resoluta: De um jeito ou de outro, eu teria que convidar o Potter para o baile naquele mesmo dia. Nunca mais eu queria passar uma noite tão insone e horrível como a que eu tinha passado, nem que eu tivesse que dizer isto na frente da escola inteira...

E, de fato, subir em cima da mesa e falar para a escola inteira já tinha funcionado uma vez...

Mas logo minha consciência, a única parte de mim que parecia ter dormido um pouco, acordou, e berrou que eu não deveria subir na mesa de jeito nenhum. Afinal, uma medida desesperada é tolerada... Mas repetir a dose seria muito escandaloso...

Depois de tentar acordar Nicki de todas as maneiras possíveis sem sucesso, eu finalmente consegui fazer minha amiga voltar à consciência, e depois que ela ajeitou seus cabelos presos e suas luvas pretas, nós descemos para o Salão Principal, para achar os Marotos já sentados à mesa. Remo ainda não estava presente, mas Sirius, Potter e Pettigrew comiam, os dois primeiros discutindo sobre alguma coisa enquanto mordiam um pedaço de torrada enquanto o outro comia o que parecia ser uma montanha de torradas com geléia e rosquinhas, enquanto observava os dois amigos como quem vê uma partida de tênis.

Assim que nos viram, Sirius sorriu.

- Olha só quem apareceu... – ele apontou dois assentos vagos para nós, e Nicki tratou de se sentar rapidamente ao lado de Sirius, deixando a cadeira ao lado de Potter vaga. Com um olhar fulminante para minha amiga, eu me sentei, e, para minha completa surpresa, eu não recebi nenhum "bom dia, Lily, minha flor", ou qualquer coisa do gênero...

Para ser sincera, ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado, evitando me encarar. Surpresa com a minha sorte, eu não fiquei muito contente no momento, já que queria, ou melhor, estava sendo forçada a convidá-lo para ir ao baile comigo. Sem muita vontade de comer, eu coloquei uma torrada em meu prato e comecei a mordiscá-la sem muito interesse, ouvindo a conversa entre Nicki e Sirius.

- E então, você já tem um par para o baile? – os olhos de Sirius brilharam em minha direção, para meu completo desgosto.

- Na verdade, não... – Nicki disse, dando de ombros. – Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei se vou ao baile... – ela disse, olhando para as pontas levemente desfiadas de suas luvas pretas. – Tenho muito mais o que fazer... Mas e você, Sirius?

- Devido ao grande interesse da população feminina de Hogwarts, eu acho que vou sozinho, para poder aproveitar um pouquinho de cada uma... – ele disse, dando seu sorriso que conquistava tantas garotas. – Ou talvez, se eu achar alguma em especial com quem eu tenha maiores... Planos. – eu e Nicki reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo. – Então eu a convidaria para o baile, e para um passeio nos jardins depois...

- Você é simplesmente incorrigível, Sirius... – Nicki disse, balançando a cabeça. – E você, Tiago, todo este silêncio não é normal para você... – ela observou, seus olhos brilhando em minha direção também. Não era possível... Ao que parecia, Nicki e Sirius estavam tramando contra mim.

- Hã? – aparentemente distraído, Potter deixou cair um pedaço de torrada em suas vestes. – Oh droga, por que o lado do recheio tem sempre que cair para baixo... – ele desapareceu por baixo da mesa, escapando com sucesso do interrogatório. Sirius e Nicki trocaram olhares exasperados, e vendo que aquela era minha deixa para evitar ser alvo de mais conspirações. Eu me levantei rapidamente, alegando que iria ao Salão Comunal pegar minha mochila, e foi exatamente isto o que eu fiz.

Mas, como eu estava uma boa meia hora adiantada, eu resolvi aproveitar meu tempo para me sentar no chão, espalhar todo o conteúdo da minha mochila no chão e organizar as coisas. Tendo sempre que me apressar entre uma aula e outra, deveres da Monitoria e confusões catastróficas em minha vida, eu não tenho muito tempo para colocar as coisas ordenadamente de volta no lugar, e são em raros momentos como aquele que eu aproveitava para tirar os pergaminhos usados da mochila, jogar fora os tinteiros vazios, arrumar as anotações em cadernos e guardar os trabalhos já avaliados e devolvidos.

Assim que terminei com tudo e peguei minha mochila organizada e limpa para as aulas da manhã, eu notei, para meu desespero, que Potter sempre sentava do lado oposto da sala em que eu me sentava, fazendo com que a idéia de mandar um bilhete perguntando se ele queria ir ao baile soasse mais ridícula ainda. Eu até pensei em usar Angus para enviar uma carta, mas eu sabia que Angus não gostava muito do Potter, e a carta seria considerada como uma ofensa. Minha coruja era muito ciumenta para me deixar enviar uma carta com uma outra coruja, o que me deixava sem saída a não ser falar pessoalmente.

Eu esperava interpelá-lo rapidamente na hora do almoço, mas assim que a sineta tocou ele simplesmente desapareceu, e eu fiquei estupefata, tentando achá-lo nos corredores, sem sucesso. Quando por fim eu desisti e fui para o Salão Principal almoçar, vi que ele também não estava lá, e eu mal tinha tocado a comida quando uma idéia surgiu:

Sirius só tinha me dito para _convidar_ Potter para ir ao baile comigo... Se ele aceitaria ou não, isto já não era meu problema... De repente, a idéia de uma rejeição não parecia ser tão ruim... Significava que eu poderia nem ir ao baile e aproveitar uma noite de sono tranqüila, mesmo que eu desapontasse o professor Slughorn, seria melhor do que agüentar toda Hogwarts me olhando e julgando em um vestido...

Ao meu lado, Nicki falava alguma coisa sobre uma descoberta que tinha feito ao acidentalmente sentar em cima de sua varinha, mas eu não ouvia quase nada do que ela estava dizendo, de tão imersa que estava em meus pensamentos. Percebendo minha distração, Nicki estalou os dedos em frente a mim.

-Olá... Lílian Evans, você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Em que mundo você está? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Em um mundo onde eu não tenho tantos problemas... – eu respondi, empurrando meu prato que mal tinha sido tocado. - Me desculpe, Nicki, minha cabeça está cheia de mais...

- Tudo bem... – ela disse, comendo seu bife com entusiasmo. – Mas pense que depois do baile vai estar tudo acabado, e você vai poder viver sua vida normalmente...

-Não com as lembranças perturbadoras que foi este início de ano... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas pelo menos vão ser só lembranças... – ela disse, tranqüila. – E você não vai precisar mais se preocupar com isto...

- Sim, você tem razão... Eu acho que vou visitar o Remo, para ver se ele melhorou... – eu disse, me levantando. – Você consegue sobreviver sem mim por alguns instantes? – eu perguntei, com um olhar zombeteiro de falsa preocupação.

- Farei o possível... – ela disse, rindo. – Enquanto isso, vou conversar um pouco com meu amigo Sirius...

- Vocês dois estão tramando contra mim, eu sei... – eu apontei meu dedo para minha amiga, em um gesto que deveria ser ameaçador.

- Não estamos tramando nada, é imaginação sua... – ela disse, mas o brilho em seu olhar a incriminava.

- Certo... – eu disse, nem um pouco convencida, mas mesmo assim eu decidi não insistir, e fui mais uma vez em direção à Ala Hospitalar, rezando aos Dragões do Destino para que Remo estivesse melhor, sem dores, e de preferência, acordado. Eu precisava MESMO falar com ele...

Chegando lá, eu dei um olá animado para Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, que estava etiquetando novas poções, e já ia puxar as cortinas da cama de Remo para o lado quando eu ouvi duas vozes, deixando óbvio que Remo tinha mais visitantes. O correto seria eu abrir as cortinas ou anunciar minha presença, mas a menção de meu nome na conversa me fez parar e escutar.

- Você não pode ficar evitando ela para sempre... – uma voz baixa e rouca, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida, proclamou. Ao que me parecia, Remo estava dando uma de suas broncas...

- Mas o que você espera que eu faça? – a outra voz, exasperada, me era bem conhecida... Conhecida de mais para meu gosto.

- Peça desculpas, Tiago! – Remo disse, e um som de pano contra pano me fez parecer que ele queria se levantar, mas, ouvindo seu gemido de dor, eu concluí que ele não conseguiu e voltou para sua posição original.

- Você não pode ficar se mexendo assim, vai abrir as feridas...

- Mas nós não estamos discutindo isto... – ele disse, e eu quase podia ver suas sobrancelhas se erguendo, como ele sempre fazia comigo quando eu desviava do assunto. – Nós estamos discutindo sua vida amorosa...

- Se depender da Lily, eu NUNCA vou ter uma vida amorosa... Ela simplesmente não me dá uma chance!

- E você não desiste porque...

- Por que eu não vou me dar por vencido... – ele disse, e eu já podia até imaginar a expressão obstinada em seu rosto, a mesma que ele tinha sempre que retrucava a uma rejeição minha.

- Então, se você não quer desistir, peça desculpas a ela! – Remo disse, falando pacientemente, como que para uma criança.

- Mas ela também não é uma santa...

- Mas ela subiu em cima da mesa e pediu desculpas. Tiago, vocês dois são orgulhosos, tudo bem... Mas a Lily engoliu todo o seu orgulho quando viu que tinha feito a coisa errada. E você deveria seguir o seu exemplo. Mesmo que ela tenha tramado alguma coisa contra o Sirius, se unido com a Bellatrix e tudo isso, a ofensa não era a você... E ela não mereceu aquele tapa, não importa o que eu diga.

- Aluado, você já me fez sentir mal o suficiente depois daquela bronca que você deu assim que ela foi chorar no banheiro. Eu já estou morto de remorsos, e se não falo com ela é porque estou envergonhado e não consigo olhar para a cara dela, e simplesmente quero que a terra me engula...

-Mais um ótimo motivo para falar com ela – Remo aproveitou a deixa.

Eu sei que é errado espionar conversas alheias, principalmente quando se tratava de uma confissão íntima entre amigos... Mas eu não consegui me conter: ver o sempre tão orgulhoso e arrogante Potter agoniado e com remorsos era perversamente prazeroso... Sem contar que isto explicava suas atitudes.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto, você está certíssimo... Mas como eu posso fazer isto? – a voz dele era tão suplicante que conseguiu me deixar com pena do Maroto.

Remo deu uma risada curta e rouca, seguida por outro gemido de dor.

- Você, Tiago Potter, o garoto com a maior cara de pau de Hogwarts, ainda me pergunta como fazer as coisas? Tudo bem, o Sirius é duas vezes mais cara de pau do que você, mas mesmo assim...

- Eu não estou brincando, Aluado... Você sabe, quando a Lily chega perto, eu simplesmente não sei como agir, e sempre acabo agindo como um idiota...

- Eu acho que ela concorda com você – Remo disse, em um tom divertido. – Mas não há segredos para pedir desculpas. Você só precisa encontrá-la em um lugar não muito cheio, olhar bem em seus olhos e dizer tudo o que você me disse aqui...

- Inclusive dizer que os cabelos dela ficam extremamente sexy quando ela está de coque, como ontem enquanto ela fazia tarefas?

Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem: Eu não podia acreditar que Potter me observava _tanto _assim...

- Se você quiser que ela lhe dê um tapa, você pode contar a ela todo o seu "monólogo de Tiago Potter sobre como Lílian Evans é perfeita do dedão dos pés até os cabelos ruivos, especialmente suas curvas e peitos..."

- Eu escrevi aquilo no quinto ano, quando estava cheio de hormônios fervendo e tinha acabado de ver ela usando uma blusa curta...

A risada rouca de Remo encheu a enfermaria, até que ela foi interrompida por mais uma exclamação de dor.

- Tudo bem, Tiago, é perfeitamente compreensível que você tenha escrito muitas besteiras quando você tinha 15 anos... Mas como eu disse, o ideal é ser direto: Diga que você cometeu um erro, está morrendo de remorsos e arrependido, e peça desculpas... A Lily pode ser esquentadinha, mas quando você não está pedindo para sair com ela ou fazendo gracinhas, ela tende a ser racional e escutar as pessoas...

- O dia em que ela escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, eu mostro a ela o meu monólogo!

- E por acaso ela não escutou o que você tinha a dizer em Hogsmeade? Ou quando vocês ficaram conversando na sua cama, ou nas raras vezes que vocês conseguem ter uma conversa decente?

- Certo, certo... Eu falo com ela, antes de você sair da cama e curar essas feridas, eu já vou ter pedido desculpas...

- Para poder importuna-la em paz novamente, certo?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou desistir... – e assim que eu vi que os dois estavam se despedindo, eu rapidamente me escondi atrás de alguns biombos que ficavam a um canto, rezando para que Potter não me notasse.

Graças aos Dragões da Sorte Potter estava tão distraído que acabou passando reto por mim, e com um suspiro aliviado, eu abri as cortinas que separavam Remo do resto da Ala Hospitalar. Ele sorriu assim que me viu, sem demonstrar nem um pouquinho de surpresa, e apontou com um braço enfaixado para a cadeira próxima de sua cama.

- Eu senti o seu cheiro assim que você entrou... Você ouviu o que nós dissemos? – ele perguntou calmamente, como se ouvir uma conversa assim fosse algo corriqueiro. Mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta adequada, as palavras já tinham deixado meus lábios:

- É verdade que ele escreveu aquilo sobre...

- Escreveu, sim... – Remo sorriu novamente, fazendo a cicatriz que cortava seu rosto se torcer horrivelmente. – no quinto ano, e ainda temos aquilo guardado como documentação oficial de como o Tiago sofre de perda encefálica instantânea sempre que pensa em você...

Agora que estava consciente e seus olhos azuis e calmos estavam novamente brilhantes e até mesmos felizes, as cicatrizes de meu amigo não pareciam tão más assim: Ele agora já estava vestindo as calças de seu pijama cinzento e largo, e a maior parte das inúmeras feridas em seu braço estavam cobertas por bandagens limpas. Seu torso cheio de cicatrizes, tanto novas quanto velhas, ainda estava exposto, e eu evitava olhar para a área da ferida maior, que agora descoberta não era uma visão muito agradável. A cicatriz em seu rosto continuava profunda como sempre, apesar do sangue coagulado ter formado uma casca por cima de onde só havia carne aberta e sangue. A capacidade de sorrir e consolar os outros mesmo quando ele mesmo não estava bem era uma das qualidades que eu mais admirava em meu amigo: Enquanto lágrimas vinham aos meus olhos só de ver as cicatrizes e feridas no corpo de meu amigo, ele próprio ria e oferecia conselhos para meus problemas mais bobos, como se nada disso estivesse ali.

- Mas então, Lily, o que a traz aqui? – ele perguntou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Visitar um amigo que está na Ala Hospitalar... – eu disse, colocando para o lado a franja que caía nos olhos de meu amigo. E também trazer um pouco de um delicioso chocolate que eu acho que você gosta...– do bolso de minhas vestes eu tirei um chocolate trouxa que minha mãe tinha me enviado por Angus com a última de suas cartas, conforme eu tinha pedido. Sabendo do amor que meu amigo tinha por chocolate, tanto trouxa quanto bruxo, eu sempre pedia que minha mãe enviasse alguns chocolates trouxas em suas cartas quando a Lua Cheia se aproximava, para que eu pudesse dar ao meu amigo.

O rosto de Remo se iluminou ao ver o doce em um embrulho colorido, e dois minutos depois ele já estava com o chocolate entre as mãos enfaixadas, cheirando o chocolate com satisfação.

- Obrigada mesmo, Lily... – ele disse, enquanto mordia o primeiro pedaço cuidadosamente. – Mas e então, você está conseguindo resolver seus problemas com as pessoas?

- Agora as coisas estão bem melhores... – eu disse, enquanto me levantava da cadeira e me sentava na beirada da cama de Remo. – Depois que do escândalo no Salão Principal, eu me reconciliei com a Nicki, e o resto da escola já deve ter esquecido todo o incidente...

- Agora, o jogo está virado... E é o Tiago que precisa pedir desculpas a você.

- Ah, Remo... Eu não sei se cheguei a contar para você, ou se o próprio Sirius já não contou...

- Não me diga que ele a chantageou de novo...

- Mais ou menos... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios. Pelo que eu podia observar, Remo ainda não sabia...

- Eu me pergunto por que não estou surpreso com o fato de Sirius estar fazendo isto... O que você terá que fazer?

Decidindo que enrolar não fazia sentido, eu disse direto:

- Eu vou ter que convidar o Potter para o baile de Halloween.

- Você _o que?_- ele perguntou, sentando-se abruptamente, para depois se deitar, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta de dor.

- Eu vou ter que convidar o Potter para o baile... Você ouviu o que eu disse...

- O Sirius anda se superando... – ele comentou simplesmente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto me devolvia a embalagem de chocolate já vazia.

- Vocês dois são iguaizinhos... Você e Nicki tiveram exatamente a mesma reação! – eu disse, cruzando os braços. – Eu me pergunto que tipo de amigos eu tenho...

Ao ouvir o nome de Nicki, Remo se sobressaltou levemente, mas não disse nada sobre o assunto. – Eu acho que eu e a Newman concordamos quanto ao fato da idéia do Sirius ser genial... E eu acho que desta vez você não vai tentar fazer mais nada, certo?

- Não, agora eu só vou no maldito baile com o maldito Potter e acabo de uma vez por todas com isto! – eu disse, passando as mãos por meu cabelo. – Eu até teria convidado antes se ele não estivesse fugindo de mim.

- Pelo jeito, vocês vão ter que se acertar primeiro... – Remo disse, parando para pensar por alguns instantes. – Eu só imagino como o Tiago vai reagir quando ouvir você, Lílian Evans, convidando-o para ir ao baile...

- E eu não quero nem imaginar a cara da escola inteira quando vir que nós dois estamos indo ao baile juntos... – eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça.

Remo ia responder, quando as cortinas foram abertas repentinamente, e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, entrou, carregando uma bandeja cheia de poções fumegantes e bandagens.

- É hora de trocas as bandagens, Remo... – ela disse, colocando a bandeja na mesinha. Normalmente, quando alguém anuncia que as bandagens de um ferimento horrível assim seriam trocada, se esperaria um gemido de descontentamento ou pelo menos uma careta do paciente, mas Remo não era assim... Ele simplesmente deu seu tão conhecido sorriso triste e cumprimentou a enfermeira amigavelmente, virando-se de lado para facilitar seu trabalho.

- Srta. Evans, é bom vê-la aqui de novo... – a jovem enfermeira disse, sorrindo. Eu me lembrava muito bem da última vez que eu estivera na Enfermaria, quando Potter estava com aquela gripe estranha e eu tive que cuidar de Potter enquanto ela ajudava a preparar a poção para fazê-lo ficar melhor...

Eu estava disposta a ficar ao lado de meu amigo enquanto as bandagens eram trocadas, mas um olhar suplicante de Remo me dizia claramente que ele não queria que eu o visse naquele estado. Assim, me despedindo rapidamente dos dois, eu voltei para o Salão Comunal, bem em tempo de pegar minha mochila, encontrar Nicki e correr para a sala de aula.

As aulas da tarde vieram e se foram normalmente, com Potter ainda evitando meu olhar e Sirius me lançando olhares divertidos, juntamente com Nicki. Assim que a sineta tocou, depois de uma aula de Transfiguração exaustivamente complicada, Nicki me arrastou para o Salão Comunal, alegando estar com fome, e logo estávamos nós, Sirius e Pettigrew sentados na mesa da Grifinória, Pettigrew, Sirius e Nicki comendo com entusiasmo enquanto eu não sentia o mínimo apetite, nem sequer tocando na comida.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo Salão Principal inteiro, parando na mesa da Corvinal para observar Alex brevemente, brandindo um garfo com um pedaço de carne cortada enquanto ele falava com um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros, que olhava em nossa direção, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e mal respondia ao amigo, desanimado.

Aquele era Michael, sem sombra de dúvida, e ele estava realmente arrasado com a briga entre ele e Nicki... E, mesmo que não demonstrasse, eu sabia que Nicki estava tão triste e desanimada quanto ele. Ela parecia sempre forte e alegre de dia, conversando com Sirius e comigo, já que Potter estava me evitando, mas quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando, à noite no dormitório ou no Salão Comunal, ela ficava anormalmente séria, acariciando seu gato com um ar de tristeza. Mesmo afirmando que estava perfeitamente bem, eu sabia que Nicki não estava tão bem quanto ela dizia... E resolvi abrir mão da informação que tinha recebido de Alex.

- Nicki, olhe só quem está na mesa da Corvinal à nossa frente... – eu disse, apontando discretamente para Alex e Michael. Ele está arrasado... Eu andei falando com o Alex, que diz que ele está tão triste quanto você em relação a esta briga...

- Eu não estou aborrecida... – ela disse, na defensiva, mesmo que seus olhos a traíssem.

- Não adianta tentar mentir para mim, eu não sou boba... – eu respondi, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Vocês dois são teimosos de mais para dar o braço a torcer e explicar... Pelos dragões da montanha, vocês brigaram por um mal entendido! Seria tudo tão simples se você simplesmente explicasse o que aconteceu, e pronto!

- Neste ponto eu concordo com a Lily, sabe... – com o rosto cheio de macarrão, Sirius se pronunciou. – Você deveria falar com esse seu garoto. Você é bonita e realmente _interessante_ quando está sem estas luvas estranhas e esse cabelo bagunçado, e eu só não me aproveito porque está mais do que óbvio que você ainda gosta dele.

Nicki lançou a nós dois um olhar fulminante, que dizia claramente "não-vamos-falar-mais-neste-assunto-antes-que-eu-parta-para-cima-de-vocês-dois", e eu me dei por vencida no momento. Sem mais apetite, eu fui até a biblioteca para pegar alguns livros que eu poderia usar para a redação particularmente complicada que Mc Gonagall tinha passado para a semana que vem, todo e qualquer pensamento de Potter varrido de minha mente. Meu caminho foi feito sem problemas até a biblioteca, mas eu não poderia dizer o mesmo da volta: Enquanto eu andava em direção ao Salão Comunal, minha visão parcialmente obstruída por uma pilha de livros que eu carregava à minha frente, eu acabei colidindo com alguém enquanto fazia uma curva, e os livros voaram para todo o lado enquanto nós dois caíamos no chão com um barulho surdo.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não vi você, estava carregando muitos livros e... – eu imediatamente comecei a me desculpar e tentar me levantar, mas quando ergui minha cabeça e encontrei um par de olhos castanho – esverdeados me fitando intensamente, eu emudeci.

- Potter... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, enquanto me levantava, ao mesmo tempo que ele recolhia meus livros e me entregava.

- Lily... – ele começou, olhando para o chão.

- É Evans para você... – eu disse, antes que pudesse me controlar. Mesmo que eu não quisesse dizer aquilo, corrigi-lo já tinha se tornado um hábito automático, e eu o fazia sem pensar.

- Tudo bem, _Evans..._ – ele disse, reforçando o uso de meu sobrenome. – E-eu preciso falar com você...

Tiago Potter, _gaguejando..._ Pareciam palavras que nunca poderiam caber em uma mesma frase. Não mais tão hostil em relação a ele, eu relaxei os meus ombros, me lembrando do que ele tinha dito a Remo naquela tarde... Me lembrando que Tiago Potter, pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em sua vida, estava com vergonha, remorsos... E _medo_.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, sem soar agressiva nem zombeteira.

- É que... – ele olhava para as paredes, o teto, o chão e os quadros que se moviam, mas ele não disse nada até conseguir encontrar os meus olhos. – eu queria dizer que agi muito mal com você quando a Bellatrix mostrou aquela foto... Eu não devia ter gritado com você. Nem... Nem... Nem ter te dado aquele tapa.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Como você mesma disse umas mil vezes, eu sou orgulhoso, e não costumo me humilhar ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Mas eu só queria dizer que eu agi feito um idiota naquela hora, e não tinha a intenção de magoar você assim... Eu perdi o controle, não sabia mais o que estava fazendo... Eu sei que não vai adiantar muito eu dizer que eu sinto muito, pedir desculpas pelo tapa e tudo... Mas talvez você considere que eu estou morrendo de remorsos, eu não conseguia encarar você sem ficar com vergonha de mim mesmo, e eu nunca, mas nunca vou poder viver em paz se você não perdoar este garoto patético e exagerado que só sabe fazer besteiras...

Eu sabia que Potter estava exagerando, mas mesmo assim, por algum motivo estranho que eu desconheço, eu não consegui deixar de ser afetada por suas palavras. Talvez fosse o fato de eu não ter comido ou dormido direito pelos últimos dias, ou a falta de minha consciência, mas eu simplesmente sorri.

- Eu realmente não esperava um pedido de desculpas humilde de sua parte... – eu disse, e ele também sorriu. – Você realmente me surpreendeu, Potter.

- E então, você me perdoa? – ele disse, seus olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Eu posso até pensar no seu caso... – eu disse, brincando, ao que Potter bagunçou seu cabelo em suas mãos. Mas naquela hora sua mania irritante nem sequer me incomodou. - Mas você não precisa ficar se penitenciando... Afinal, quem mais iria me irritar e me fazer gritar senão você, Potter...

- Pelo menos neste sentido eu sou o único homem em sua vida... – ele disse, dando seu tão conhecido sorriso Maroto. Mesmo que eu não gostasse de ver o Potter me importunando novamente, eu não podia deixar de ficar até um pouco aliviada por ele não estar mais me ignorando completamente.

- Você não desiste nunca, não é, Potter? – eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça.

- Sete anos já devem ter dado uma resposta suficiente... – ele disse.

De repente, eu percebi que estávamos praticamente sozinhos no corredor, e aquele seria o momento ideal para resolver os meus _próprios_ problemas e me livrar de uma vez por todas do fardo de ter que convidar o Potter para o baile...

Mas, no exato momento em que o pensamento veio à minha cabeça, eu estremeci: E se o Potter já tivesse convidado uma outra garota? Eu podia dizer que até queria que ele recusasse o meu convite, mas ser rejeitada por um menino não era nada bom... Mordendo os lábios e sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca, eu pigarreei.

- Potter, falando na sua insistência... Neste ano, vamos ter um recorde: Você não vai me convidar para ir ao baile de Halloween.

- Ah é? – ele disse, uma expressão desafiadora em seu rosto. – E quem disse que eu desisti?

- Não porque você desistiu de me convidar... – eu tomei fôlego, fechei os olhos e rezei para que tudo isto fosse um sonho... – Équeeuvouconvidarvocêparairaobailedehalloweendestavez.

- O que! – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Eu... Eu... Potter... Você quer ir ao baile de... Você quer... Você... DROGA, POR MIL DRAGÕES! Você quer ir ao baile de Halloween comigo, ou vai me deixar aqui gaguejando a noite inteira?

Quando eu terminei de falar, um silêncio total se abateu sobre nós dois; De início, Potter franziu a testa, sem entender, mas de repente sua expressão mudou de confusão para choque e surpresa: sua boca se abriu inconscientemente, e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que saltariam de suas órbitas. Por alguns segundos ele abriu a boca e a fechou sucessivamente, lembrando um estranho peixe de óculos e cabelos pretos e bagunçados, sem conseguir articular palavras coerentes. A impaciência começava a me assolar, e meu nervosismo só aumentava à medida que eu observava as estranhas reações do rapaz à minha frente.

- E então... ? – eu perguntei, à beira de um ataque de nervos, mordendo os lábios com toda a força.

De repente, Potter deu seu característico sorriso Maroto, e cruzando os braços no que parecia ser uma imitação minha.

- Eu não sei... Eu não estou garantindo nada, _Evans, _mas posso até pensar no seu caso...

Aquilo, Diário, foi de mais para mim. Eu tinha ficado noites sem dormir, quase dias sem comer direito, horas preocupada com o que dizer e o que fazer, tinha descido aos níveis mais baixos que eu imaginava e estava convidando Potter para ir ao baile... E ele dizia que "podia até pensar no meu caso?"...

De repente, tudo ficou preto.

N/A: HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Como eu sou má, muito má, muito má! Ok, ok, controle-se garota, você vai acabar acordando os seus pais... Tudo bem, agora falando sério, vocês não podem me considerar tão sem coração assim... Eu estou sacrificando horas de sono, ou horas em que eu poderia estar fazendo trabalhos e estudando para provas, enquanto eu estou aqui, terminando ( ou melhor, deixando no ar) este capítulo...

Este capítulo vai para as Perversas, minha família querida, e aos meus pais, que tiveram a paciência de me deixar aqui, torrando horas de sono sem me arrancar do computador à força... Mami e Papi, mesmo que vocês não leiam a minha fic, se sintam homenageados!

Beijos a todos, antes que eu caia de sono,

Lily Dragon


	23. Cupidos Frustrados

N/A: Eu sinceramente acho que estou "macumbada"... Ao longo dos capítulos, vocês devem ter notado que eu reclamava das mais diferentes doenças e casos estranhos... E alguns outros eu não devo ter nem mencionado... Mas, em todo o caso, no mês de Agosto e Setembro, a autora que vos fala:

- teve uma laringite aguda (ou seja, fiquei rouca e tossindo as tripas para fora...)

- quando melhorou da laringite, socou o próprio olho durante o sono, o que é REALMENTE estranho...

- quando a vermelhidão no olho sumiu e a semana de provas e trabalhos começou, pegou uma gripe chata que me deixou moída, mas mesmo assim tendo que fazer trabalhos e provas...

E, finalmente, um dia depois de postar o último capítulo, com a gripe FINALMENTE curada, às vésperas da feira do conhecimento, o trabalho-mor da escola...

EU QUEBRO O PÉ PULANDO CORDA.

Sim, leitores e leitoras, minha vida seria uma tragédia se eu não desse risada da minha própria cara...

Pessoas normais quebram pés caindo de escadas, andando de skate e roller, jogando futebol, praticando algum esporte ou fazendo alguma coisa perigosa, até mesmo tropeçando...

Mas isso tudo deve ser um sinal de que eu não sou _nada_ normal... E a autora que vos fala quebra o pé em uma brincadeira inocente e sem riscos como pulando corda.

Foi uma fratura leve, e eu só tenho que ficar 15 dias com o gesso ou uma bota estranha que imobiliza o meu pé... Ou melhor, eu sou obrigada a ficar com essa bota estranha por 15 dias, e depois, só vou poder tirar quando o pé parar de doer...

Mas esses 15 dias compreendem justamente a viagem de formatura. Isto não é animador?

Mas é claro que é!

Afinal, quando eu estou impossibilitada de andar muito ou fazer qualquer esforço físico, eu passo tenho bem mais tempo para escrever!

Quebrar o pé e ainda ficar feliz... Hum, eu realmente acho que não ando muito bem da cabeça...

Em todo o caso, antes que as minhas Notas da Autora ultrapassem dois quilômetros de extensão, vamos às:

Rewiews:

Lily "Evans" Lied: Hehehe... Credo, que diazinhos que você anda tendo... Espero ter animado você... Muito mais atitudes marotas neste capítulo... E agora, uma curiosidade minha: De onde vem o seu Pen Name?

Arthur Cadarn: Espero que eu esteja atualizando cedo o suficiente... E, sendo o Tiago um maníaco preocupado como ele é, é quase óbvio que ele vai morrer de preocupação... Espero que você goste do capítulo!

Silverghost: Espero que você também goste deste capítulo, filhota... Afinal, ele é um prelúdio para um grande acontecimento no próximo capítulo... (até eu estou ansiosa!)

May: Eu amo rewiews grandes, e isso eu não canso de repetir... Eu amo as suas rewiews também! Gah, sobre os desmaios da Lily, eles sempre vêm na hora certa... Mas eu não vou usar mais destes artifícios depois... Sobre as "babações" em cima dos marotos, eu prometo que não conto para a Lily... Irritar ela por esses tempos está ficando perigoso, principalmente se o Angus estiver do lado.

Pikena: Espero que isto seja cedo o suficiente... Você vai ficar feliz também em saber que o próximo capítulo já tem data para ser postado... E também, a minha fic fica parecendo novela, sempre acaba na melhor parte... XD Mas desta vez, ele tem um fim, pra variar... Ok, ok, eu acabo em um momento de suspense, mas de qualquer jeito, pelo menos a Lily termina de escrever!

LeNaHhH: Cá estou eu novamente... Mas vem cá, não roa unhas, não... Guarde elas para o capítulo do baile... (junto com os lenços de papel, as pedras e as foices para atirar na autora cruel) Que bom que você gostou... E eu espero que eu não a decepcione com este capítulo!

Black Angel: Descoberta? Hã? (outra retardada respondendo à rewiew) Tudo bem, eu também tenho alguns surtos de falar comigo mesma... O meu caderno fiel com capa de dragão que o diga... O coitado agüenta cada coisa. Hmhmhmhm... O que mais dizer... Espero que você goste deste capítulo, assim como eu gosto dos seus comentários!

-Laura-: Sim, sim, essa reconciliação com o Michael vai dar trabalho. Eu também acho o meu irmãozinho muito fofo, especialmente quando ele está dormindo... Agora, eu concordo com você... O Tiago é mesmo perfeito! Agora, até a criatura Lily mais cabeça dura que eu perceber isto, talvez demore um pouco... (mas não muito)

Elyon Somniare: Você se esqueceu dos sapos de chocolate para a sua coleção chocomaníaca... Eu também amo os diálogos entre o Tiago e a Lily, é a parte que eu mais gosto de escrever. Agora, quanto ao escrito do Tiago... Ele ainda vai render bastante coisa, eu prometo... (risada maléfica)

Isis Black: Ai... eu quase tive um troço qdo descrevi o Remo, imagine só, eu cheguei a chorar de soluçar... Eu sempre me preocupo em não deixar minhas descrições muito maçantes... Espero que tenha conseguido. Quanto ao baile, ele é só no próximo capítulo... Até eu estou ansiosa.

Thata Radcliffe: Oh, doce expectativa... (lado poético aflorando). Hem, hem, então... Espero que você goste do capítulo, que está excepcionalmente grande XDDDD

Dafne: Não se preocupe quanto a ser orgulhosa... A maioria das pessoas que não me conhece direito, me acha arrogante quando me vê. Em todo o caso, eu acabo não sofrendo junto com a Lily por que pareço ter um certo prazer sádico em torturá-la... Mas isto já são outros 500. Mas, falando a verdade, eu tenho um fraco por torcer pelo "lado errado da história" nos filmes e tudo... Como o Lobisomem, do "Coronel e o Lobisomem", ou o Fantasma, no "Fantasma da Ópera"... Mas é a vida. Espero que você goste deste capítulo, afinal, não é a Lily quem sofre mais agora...

Nicki: Nicki, não morra, aqui está o próximo capítulo! Gah, o seu alter ego vai sofrer um pouquinho... Mas você sabe, é só com as idéias que a gente discutiu na aula... Veja o resultado de suas idéias, e espero que você goste!

Mile: Não morra você também! Calma, espero que o próximo capítulo aplaque a sua curiosidade por um tempo... (até deixar você mais curiosa ainda para o próximo, hehehe)

Julinha Black: Eu tento, eu tento atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas eu sou um bichinho lento, mesmo... Espere que o capítulo compense a demora.

Kryka: Confissões vindas do James surpreendem a todos... Até mesmo a mim! Espero que você goste deste capítulo...

Urd dejiko: Credo, eu acho que estou deixando as pessoas tão doentes como eu com a minha fic... XDDDD Não entre em crise nervosa, senão os tios do hospício não vão deixar você ler! Hehehehe, espero saciar a sua curiosidade! Suppah kissus ultrasônicos pra vc!

Lara Potter: You enjoy speaking english, don't you? Hehehe, eu tmbm faço inglês há algum tempinho, se quiser treinar o seu nas rewiews, tudo bem... Gah, eu também sinto pena do Remo e quero um pra mim... Qualquer dia desses eu escrevo uma UA com ele sendo MEEEEEEEU... ( tio do hospício escrevendo: a paciente apresenta sinais claros de alienação e insanidade mental, ignore qualquer comentário) eu: ei, tio do hospício, tira as patas do MEU teclado! (autora e tio do hospício travam uma batalha sangrenta)

Giulinha Black: Parece que as pessoas andam ficando doentes com a minha fic... melhor eu parar (brincadeira, calma, não aponta essa faca pra mim que ela é perigosa!) Ok, ok, espero que este capítulo aplaque a sua ansiedade...

Mia Moony: Herança genética de perversas: Ser extremamente má, e isto inclui os meus personagens também (risada sádica) Sobre o problema da Nicki e do Remo, você vai descobrir depois. Agora, a Lily está concentrada em outros problemas...

Thaizinha-Potter-Black: A Lily não sofre mais tanto nesse capítulo... Só nesse capítulo, já que no próximo eu não garanto nada, huahuahuahuahuahua... Beijos pra você também!

Jub: Dois Mundos, a mais nova novela mexicana, digo Curitibana da Grobu! HUahuahuahuhua... Agora, pelo menos, o capítulo tem um fim decente... Mas eu estou considerando a sua sugestão, ela me deu muitas idéias... (começa a falar consigo mesma, totalmente insana)

Amy L. Black: Realmente, eu escrevo de mais... Este capítulo ficou com umas 30 páginas, no mínimo... OH-oh, pobres leitores... Mas tem uns malucos que gostam, até... E como eu adoro essas pessoas malucas! (talvez sejam como eu). Não estou fazendo sentido? Deve ser os sonos e os remédios pro pé... XDDDD E não roa as unhas agora... Espere para o capítulo do baile... muahahahahahahahhaah

Brunah: Nossa, você conseguiu ler tudo em tão pouco tempo? Acho que nem eu sou capaz de tal façanha... Bem vinda, e espero que goste deste capítulo!

N/A: Ok, ok, eu não vou enrolar mais e deixar todas nervosas, então...

21- Cupidos Frustrados

Eu já devo ter dito milhões de vezes, Diário, que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que demora para recobrar a consciência totalmente: Sempre que acordo, antes de poder abrir os olhos e me levantar, eu fico em um estranho estado de semi consciência, percebendo apenas vagamente o que acontece à minha volta, e vou recobrando meus sentidos lenta e gradualmente, até, após alguns minutos, abrir os olhos e acordar de fato.

As opiniões diferem quando se trata de definir se isto é algo bom ou ruim... Mas no meu caso, esta demora para recobrar a consciência só me trouxe uma coisa: uma tendência realmente embaraçosa de escutar o que eu não devia...

Em todo o caso, Diário, ao invés de escrever longas dissertações sobre meus hábitos de sono e suas conseqüências, eu vou me concentrar em contar a sucessão de desastres que as pessoas costumam chamar de "minha vida".

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou depois de meu trágico desmaio, mas logo eu me encontrava no tão conhecido estado de torpor que procedia meu despertar.

Primeiro, eu só conseguia sentir o travesseiro macio em que eu estava apoiada, e as cobertas que me envolviam, me deixando aquecida e confortável, uma leve brisa morna em meu rosto...

"cama..." – foi a primeira cosia que eu pensei, satisfeita, e logo o pouco pensamento que conseguia se desenvolver em minha cabeça letárgica concluiu que eu estava dormindo e tinha acordado por alguma razão desconhecida. Satisfeita, eu estava pronta para voltar ao sono quando eu pude ouvir sons indistintos.

"as meninas fofocando..." – eu concluí, mas algo não parecia certo – Normalmente as meninas não tinham vozes grossas, roucas ou desesperadas... Levemente irritada por ter que fazer qualquer tipo de esforço que não fosse voltar a dormir, eu agucei meus ouvidos, tentando ouvir o que acontecia.

-E se eu for o culpado pela morte dela? – uma primeira voz falou, bem perto de meu rosto, desesperada.

- Pontas, ela não morreu... – uma segunda voz, rouca e não tão agradável quanto a primeira falou, bem mais tranqüila.

- Mas ela está tão pálida... – aquelas vozes não me eram estranhas. Parecia que eu já as tinha ouvido um dia, em uma época muito distante...

- Ela está respirando, portanto está viva... A enfermeira não disse que era só falta de sono e comida? – mesmo rouca, a segunda voz era tranqüilizadora. O silêncio da primeira voz me deixou com um pouco de medo: Por que a voz tinha ido embora? Ela era tão boa de se ouvir...

- Como eu sou idiota... Porque eu tinha que bancar o engraçadinho e fazer a coitada desmaiar...? Se eu soubesse que ela estava assim, não teria...

- Para você perceber como você a afeta... A Lily só para de comer e dormir quando está muito preocupada.

- Você quer dizer que ela parou de comer e dormir por minha causa? Ela é o que, uma masoquista suicida?

- Não! – a voz rouca respondeu, seguida por uma risada estranha e fraca. – Ela não faz de propósito, ela só... Está com a mente ocupada de mais em seus problemas para se alimentar direito e dormir.

- E _você _está sempre lá para consolá-la... – a primeira voz adquiriu um tom amargo, que não me agradou muito. Meus sentidos começaram a se aguçar ainda mais, e eu percebi que uma janela deveria estar aberta, já que uma brisa quente parecia acariciar o meu rosto e o meu cabelo.

- Você não tem o direito de ficar com ciúmes... Logo você, que é tão amigo de Nicolle Newman, sabe muito bem que pode existir amizade entre meninos e meninas sem que isto signifique que uma das partes está romanticamente interessada na outra...

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, nos quais o que eu ouvia penetrava lentamente em minha mente. As duas vozes pareciam ser de dois amigos, e uma certa Nicolle estava envolvida... E ela tinha um sobrenome parecido com o de uma amiga minha...

- Ela é linda quando dorme... – a primeira voz disse, em um tom bem mais doce e menos angustiado. – só é uma pena que eu não possa ver aqueles olhos lindos dela...

- Quer que eu pegue um baldinho para você não babar em cima da coitada? – a voz rouca riu baixinho.

"_Eu reconheço esta risada..."_, eu pensei, me inquietando e aguçando ainda mais meus ouvidos.

- Mas pelo menos enquanto ela dorme eu posso falar e fazer o que eu quiser sem correr risco de vida... – a brisa quente passou novamente pelo meu rosto, desta vez se demorando em meu queixo e me dando arrepios. Havia algo de suspeito naquela brisa...

- Eu não gostei muito desse seu "fazer o que quiser..."- disse a voz rouca, em um tom de advertância.

- Ei, você acha que eu sou um pervertido desesperado que vai abusar da menina enquanto ela está na Ala Hospitalar, desmaiada? – a primeira voz perguntou, e eu senti algo quente segurar minha mão.

- Sendo que eu estou falando com o autor do célebre Monólogo, sim. – a voz rouca riu novamente, e sensação de que eu já havia ouvido aquela voz só se intensificou. O nome que ela tinha dito também despertou várias lembranças adormecidas... Mas eu mal tive tempo de pensar quando a primeira voz falou novamente, me tirando de minha frágil linha de pensamento.

- Mas o "autor do monólogo"não estava nem um pouco preocupado no momento em que o dito monólogo foi escrito... Se você não percebeu, ela simplesmente DESABOU na minha frente... E se algo mais grave tiver acontecido? E se ela estiver doente só porque eu fiz uma brincadeira idiota com ela? E se...

- Calma... eu já disse, ela só desmaiou, logo vai acordar...

- Lily, minha flor... Eu nunca teria brincado com você se soubesse que você estava tão mal... – a primeira voz sussurrou em meu ouvido, me dando arrepios, e eu sentia meus cabelos e rosto serem assolados por aquela brisa quente e suspeita novamente... Com uma nova onda de arrepios, eu descobri que aquilo não era uma brisa, e sim uma mão acariciando meu rosto e meus cabelo, e uma respiração quente em meu ouvido.

A partir dali, minha mente pareceu voltar ao seu normal e começou a funcionar em uma velocidade, enquanto minha memória finalmente voltava. Remo machucado na enfermaria, as condições idiotas de Sirius Black, Tiago Potter me evitando, seu pedido de desculpas confuso, ele dizendo que "pensaria no caso" quando eu o convidei para o baile...

E o desmaio.

_"Pelos Dragões da Montanha, eu estou na Ala Hospitalar... Então a voz rouca é, com certeza, a de Remo, e a outra voz sussurrando em meu ouvido só pode ser o Potter..."_

- Oh não... – eu sussurrei, abrindo os olhos rapidamente, mas, ao invés de ver o teto branco da enfermaria, uma outra visão me aguardava.

Acima de minha cabeça estava o rosto de Tiago Potter, seus olhos castanho- esverdeados brilhando em preocupação por trás de seus óculos, e seu cabelo bagunçado em um estado ainda mais caótico, revelando que ele o arrepiara com suas mãos há pouco tempo atrás. Uma de suas mãos segurava minha mão esquerda, enquanto a outra estava em meu rosto.

Ele estava virado para a cama ao lado, que com certeza deveria ser a de Remo, e eu limpei minha garganta de leve para chamar a atenção.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo com as mão no meu rosto? – eu disse, estreitando meus olhos para a figura de cabelos pretos e bagunçados que se virava rapidamente para mim.

E, antes que eu estivesse tempo de protestar, Potter tinha se jogado em cima de mim e tinha seus braços passados em meus ombros em um abraço apertado, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro, o rosto enterrado em meus cabelos.

- Você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupado com você... – eu estava tão surpresa que me esqueci de dizer para Potter me parar, e seus braços só se apertaram ainda mais em torno de mim. – quando eu vi você desmaiar por causa de uma brincadeira boba minha... – sua respiração estava acelerada em meu pescoço.

Finalmente percebendo que eu estava em uma posição nada agradável, tentei me desvencilhar dos braços – que, tudo bem, eu preciso admitir – fortes em virtude de anos de prática de quadribol, mas minhas débeis forças não foram o suficiente nem para tentar.

Percebendo minhas fracassadas tentativas de me livrar de seus braços, meu amigo Remo interveio:

- Tiago, se você não quiser que ela desmaie novamente, é melhor soltá-la...

- Ah... – preocupado, ele rapidamente me soltou. – você está melhor?

Muito tonta e confusa para responder como deveria, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Não esperava que você fosse me visitar tão cedo – na cama ao meu lado, Remo sorriu, fazendo sua mais nova cicatriz se esticar. As cortinas do lugar que o separavam do resto da enfermaria estavam abertas, o que me permitiu ver o estado em que meu amigo se encontrava: Algumas de suas bandagens que cobriam ferimentos mais leves foram retiradas, deixando seu torso e seus braços, ainda descobertos, marcados por inúmeros riscos vermelhos que eram suas feridas começando a cicatrizar. – E é só eu sair de perto de você que a senhorita já para de comer... Sinceramente, Lily, você precisa de uma babá...

- Eu só estava preocupada de mais para comer ou dormir... – eu me defendi, fracamente, fechando a cara.

- Só prometa que você não vai fazer isto de novo... – Potter suspirou, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Não seja ridículo, Potter... – eu disse, balançando a cabeça. – Não é um caso de vida ou morte...

- Mas poderia ser! – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos, em um sussurro urgente.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as portas da Ala Hospitalar se abriram, e ninguém menos que Sirius Black entrou, abrindo um sorriso Maroto ao nos ver.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, seus olhos acinzentados correndo de Potter para mim, sucessivamente.

- Fora o Pontas estar tendo um ataque de nervos por causa de um desmaio da Lily, você não interrompeu nada...

- Cuidado, menina, tontura e desmaios pode ser um sinal de gravidez... – o Maroto advertiu, com um olhar de falsa preocupação maternal. – Vocês dois deveriam ter se protegido quando...

- Sirius Black, pare de falar besteiras agora mesmo ou eu...

- Vai o que, Lilyzoca? Desmaiar em cima de mim? – Sirius desafiou, cruzando os braços e se encostando displicentemente na parede. – Mas eu não vim aqui só para conversar com a adorável dama... – a ênfase às duas últimas palavras me incomodou. – mas sim para informar que vocês perderam a briga feia que a sua amiguinha Nicki teve com aquele Corvinal há alguns minutos atrás...

- Michael Lovegood? – disse Remo, antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse reagir.

- Ele mesmo... Eu não vi bem o que eles falavam, aqueles dois brigam quase em sussurros, mas eu só sei que depois ele saiu todo vermelho par o Dormitório, e a Nicki foi voando para o Dormitório, chorando...

- Ah, não... – eu murmurei, me sentando imediatamente, e só então percebendo que Potter ainda segurava as minhas mãos. Livrando-me delas rapidamente e cruzando meus braços, virei minha cabeça para o Maroto, esperando ouvir mais.

- Quer dizer que ela ainda não se acertou com o namorado dela? – disse Potter, sua mão bagunçando seus cabelos. Só a preocupação com minha amiga me impediu de me irritar com sua mania idiota.

- A não ser que os dois sejam sadomasoquistas que gostam de se magoar antes de... – perante meu olhar reprovador, Sirus não prosseguiu com a frase. – Bem, eu acho que não.

- Ela diz que só vai voltar com ele se ele pedir desculpas... – eu adicionei, balançando a cabeça.

- E, vamos adivinhar: aquele garoto diz a mesma coisa... – Potter disse, imitando meu gesto.

- Exatamente... – eu me ajeitei sob as cobertas, ainda sentada. – Ela está triste e magoada, mas aquele maldito orgulho continua...

- Parece até alguém que eu conheço... – Sirius disse, apontando descaradamente para mim.

- Mas o fato de eu ser orgulhosa ou não não é o nosso assunto... A Nicki está realmente mal por causa de toda essa briga com o namorado... E a culpa é parcialmente minha. – eu confessei, abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas a partir do momento que eles podiam esclarecer tudo, mas não fizeram isso por causa do orgulho, o problema não é mais seu. – Potter afirmou, ajeitando seus óculos. – Não é sua culpa eles serem tão cabeça dura.

- Mas mesmo assim eu quero fazer alguma coisa a respeito... Não dá pra deixar as coisas assim! – eu exclamei, e Sirius e Potter assentiram com a cabeça.

- Mas o que nós podemos fazer? – Sirius se desencostou da parede e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Você vai bolar mais um de seus maravilhosos planos, Lily? – eu fiquei vermelha diante de seu comentário.

- Bem, desta vez eu até esperaria contar com a ajuda de vocês, que também dizem que são amigos da Nicki... – eu expliquei, e obtive o resultado esperado: Os dois concordaram entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

- E desta vez, Lily, você pode deixar tudo por nossa conta – disse Sirius pomposamente, com ares de aristocrata. – Afinal, você está falando com as melhores mentes malévolas em toda Hogwarts, com a maior capacidade de infringir a lei sem serem descobertos, os gênios do crime estudantil, os mestres em quebrar regras, os supra- sumos da malandragem...

- Eu quero ajudar uma amiga, não assaltar Gringotes... – eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, de qualquer jeito, eu só queria dizer que, com os Marotos na jogada, nós vamos conseguir isso fácil, fácil... – Sirius proclamou, orgulhoso.

- E desta vez, você não precisa se preocupar. – Potter adicionou, fazendo aquilo tudo soar mais ainda como uma propaganda trouxa de sabão em pó. – os Marotos fazem todo o trabalho, enquanto a única coisa que você tem que fazer é se concentrar em ficar inteirinha e bem alimentada para o baile...

O mero pensamento do baile, ou melhor, de ir ao baile com Potter, fez um grande nó descer de minha garganta até meu estômago lentamente, e eu escorreguei para debaixo das cobertas.

- Eu só espero que vocês não explodam a escola inteira no processo... – eu disse, sem forças para argumentar. – Mas eu quero saber de cada passo de vocês – pensando melhor, deixar tudo para os Marotos fazerem não era uma idéia muito _segura._ – É bom saber o que vocês planejam fazer com minha amiga.

- Nós não vamos matar a Nicki ou qualquer coisa do gênero, OK? – Potter disse, com uma careta. – Eu também sou amigo dela, se você não se lembra...

- E você, Aluado, o que acha dessa história toda com a Nicki? – Sirius perguntou, desviando minha atenção de Potter para Remo. – Você ficou quieto por tempo de mais...

- O que? – pego de surpresa, Remo virou a cabeça rapidamente. – E-eu não tenho opinião nenhuma, simplesmente não tenho nada a dizer... – ele falou rapidamente, passando a mão em sua testa para tirar os cabelos que insistiam em cair em seus olhos. – Aliás, nem estava prestando atenção direito...

O comportamento de Remo em relação ao assunto era realmente estranho, mas eu mal tive tempo para pensar em seu modo estranho de agir, já que a enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey, entrou na Ala Hospitalar com uma enorme bandeja de comida.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, vocês pensam que isto aqui é uma festa? – mesmo sendo jovem, isto não a impedia de ser severa e quase paranóica em relação a seus pacientes. A única pessoa que talvez conseguisse "amansar" a jovem enfermeira era Remo, que passava bastante tempo na enfermaria... Possivelmente tempo o suficiente para estabelecer até mesmo laços de amizade com ela.

- Eles só estavam conversando, sem fazer nada de errado... – Remo disse, seus olhos azuis em uma expressão inocente.

- Tudo bem, mas agora vocês dois precisam descansar... – sua expressão sempre se tornava mais branda ao olhar para Remo, mas ao virar-se para Potter e Sirius, ela assumiu novamente sua expressão severa de sempre. – Então, vocês dois, eu não vou falar duas vezes, FORA!

- Sim, madame... – com uma reverência cômica, ambos saíram correndo da Ala Hospitalar, antes que a enfermeira resolvesse enxotá-los fazendo as comadres flutuarem atrás deles.

Com um suspiro, a enfermeira voltou ao trabalho: Depositou a bandeja na minha frente, ordenando que eu comesse tudo para recuperar as energias perdida ao longo do dia, e logo seguiu para a última troca de ataduras nos ferimentos mais graves de Remo, antes que ele pudesse ser liberado.

Eu comi tudo rapidamente, sem realmente prestar atenção no que comia, preocupada com minha amiga: Para Nicolle Newman sair chorando em alguma ocasião, Michael deveria ter digo algo bem grave... E com certeza, Nicki estava precisando de uma amiga naquele momento.

Depois de insistir com Madame Pomfrey que eu dormiria bem melhor em minha cama e que já estava forte o suficiente, a enfermeira só fez mais uma verificação em mim para ver se eu estava bem antes de me liberar, ao mesmo tempo que liberava Remo, e me entregando um frasco de poção de sono, caso eu fosse assolada novamente pela insônia.

- E Remo, cuide para que essa menina não faça mais besteiras... – ela disse, lançando-me mais um de seus olhares severos.

Rindo baixinho, Remo foi caminhando ao meu lado, tranqüilo, feliz por ter sobrevivido a mais uma lua cheia, segundo ele mesmo me disse. Os corredores já estavam quase vazios, o que aliviou ainda mais meu amigo, que não gostava que o vissem e talvez suspeitassem de suas regulares ausências.

Mas, infelizmente, nosso caminho não estava inteiramente vazio: Quando passamos por uma junção de corredores, duas meninas que estavam passando mal conseguiram sufocar os risinhos quando nós dois passamos juntos, e Remo se irritou quando ouviu os cochichos das garotas assim que passamos.

- Como eu odeio boatos... – a voz de meu amigo saiu baixa, rouca e perigosa, parecendo muito um rosnado. – A escola inteira cochichando em suas costas...

- Você ouviu o que aquelas duas estavam cochichando? – eu perguntei, com uma pontada de curiosidade.

- Minha audição fica aguçada depois da lua cheia... – ele murmurou, novamente parecendo que rosnava. – e nem queira saber o que aquelas duas estavam falando. Às vezes eu fico torcendo para que esse baile chegue logo, para provar a essa escola de fofoqueiros que eu não estou namorando nem fazendo sabe-se lá o que com você...

Eu não pude deixar de rir ao ver como a transformação afetava consideravelmente o humor de meu amigo: As variações de humor costumavam persistir apenas por poucos dias antes e depois da transformação.

Depois de muito insistir com Remo, ele me contara um pouco sobre como os sentidos de um lobisomem funcionavam: à medida que a lua cheia se aproximava, seus sentidos todos iam ficando mais aguçados, e algumas características lupinas apareciam, como mais pelos pelo corpo (nem queira saber exatamente aonde, acrescentara Sirius), tendências para rosnar ( especialmente quando tentamos acordá-lo de manhã, novamente outra contribuição de Sirius, que tinha ouvido nossa conversa na ocasião), e a vontade de comer apenas carne, quanto mais crua, melhor.

Apenas no dia de Lua Nova o "lobo interior" não tinha nenhuma influência sobre Remo, e ele dizia que era o único dia em que ele se sentia totalmente humano.

Eu achava uma verdadeira ironia que meu amigo fosse um lobo completo apenas por um dia, e um humano completo também só em um dia. Deveria ser horrível ser uma espécie intermediária no resto do mês...

Depois de ver as meninas cochichando, o humor de meu amigo se alterou profundamente, e um silêncio circunspeto passou a reinar, me deixando desconfortável. Vendo que ele não estaria aberto a conversas nos próximos minutos, eu não ousei externar minhas dúvidas quanto ao seu comportamento estranho em relação a Nicki, e até mesmo os pensamentos sobre este mistério foram varridos de minha mente para dar lugar a outro mais forte e avassalador: minha amiga Nicki estava muito mal, arrasada, segundo Sirius, por causa de uma briga, e desta vez eu teria que consolá-la, e me certificar que ela não pararia de comer ou dormir também...

Logo que disse a senha e pude entrar, corri para o dormitório, torcendo para que Nicki estivesse lá dentro, e para que o dormitório estivesse vazio...

Felizmente, Nicki estava no dormitório...

E, infelizmente, eu fiquei sabendo disso porque as quatro meninas que dividiam o quarto comigo estavam em um estado que beirava o pânico, com os olhos arregalados, encarando as cortinas da cama de minha amiga fixamente.

- A Nicki se trrrancou ali dentro há algum tempo... – uma trêmula Jane Olivier me disse, em seu levíssimo sotaque, assim que me viu. – E quando a Ludi tentou chegar perto, ela levou um choque trremendo!

Ao me virar para Ludmilla, pedindo uma confirmação, esta ergueu sua mão direita, que estava vermelha e com algumas bolhas.

- Deve ser uma daquelas invenções idiotas daquela maluca... – Megarah Blane acrescentou, torcendo o nariz para as cortinas da cama de minha amiga.

E, mesmo que eu não goste de admitir, a garota estava certa. Quando estava iritada, eufórica ou entediada era que Nicki criava suas mais brilhantes invenções, e talvez ela tivesse acabado de inventar algum novo feitiço, ou usar algum objeto já feito há algum tempo para eletrocutar as cortinas...

Aguçando meus ouvidos, pude escutar pequenos soluços vindos de dentro da cama, e minha angústia só aumentou. O desejo de manter as outras meninas longe podia até ser compreensível... Mas eu esperava que ela não quisesse me barrar para fora, também.

- Nicki... – eu tentei, falando baixinho. – Nicki, você está bem? O que você fez com as cortinas?

No começo eu não obtive resposta, mas logo eu vi o brilho de seus olhos me espiando pela minúscula frestinha entre as cortinas.

- Eu peguei uma daquelas _tonadas_ trouxas com o fio _eclético _, coloquei para funcionar e expandi para a área das cortinas e os arredores imediatos da minha cama...

- São tomadas, e fios elétricos... – eu expliquei calmamente, segurando o riso diante da pronuncia ainda falha de minha amiga quando se tratava de artefatos trouxas. – Mas você não pode desligar isso e vir aqui falar comigo?

- Só se elas saírem... – ela disse, sua voz tremendo. Nicki não precisava apontar para eu entender a quem ela se dirigia quando falava "elas".

- Meninas, se vocês não se importam, eu vou tentar resolver este problema _sozinha_... – eu sublinhei as últimas palavras, suplicando silenciosamente para Ludmilla.

- Tudo bem, espero que você consiga resolver as coisas... Me chame quando acabar. – Ludmilla gesticulou para as outras meninas, que foram, uma a uma, em direção à porta do dormitório: Jane aliviada por sair de perto do perigo, Nathalie decepcionada por perder uma fofoca tão boa e Megarah ainda com o nariz torcido, murmurando coisas como "nos expulsar do próprio dormitório" enquanto arrastava os pés.

Eu esperei pacientemente enquanto as garotas saíram, e logo, com um estalo, eu ouvi Nicki retirando sua mais nova combinação de energia elétrica e magia das cortinas. Cautelosamente, eu entreabri as cortinas, colocando minha cabeça para dentro da cama de minha amiga, e o que vi diante de mim não espantou nem um pouco: Os cabelos de Nicki estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal, suas roupas largas de mais ainda mais amarrotadas, com seus pés descalços cruzados. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, assim como seu rosto em geral, mas mesmo assim ela endireitou as costas e tentou se acalmar ao me ver.

- Nicki, o que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – eu perguntei, me ajoelhando em sua cama para abraçá-la.

- Nada... – ela respondeu, com a voz mais trêmula do que Jane Olivier estava quando eu chegara. – É uma besteira...

- Não pode ser uma besteira para você estar chorando assim, Nicki... – eu lancei à Nicki um olhar severo, enquanto ela enxugava seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, se você tanto faz questão de saber, eu briguei com o Michael... De novo.

- O Sirius me contou quando foi nos visitar na Ala Hospitalar... Mas o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, ao que Nicki deu de ombros.

- Você estava na Ala Hospitalar? O que aconteceu com você?

- Isto é assunto para outra hora. – eu disse, suspirando. – Agora, vamos ao assunto mais urgente: Você. Por que vocês brigaram?

- Na verdade, eu nem sei ao certo... – ela explicou, olhando para suas mãos. – Eu estava no Salão Principal, pronta para voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, quando eu o vi passando na minha frente... Ele fez algum comentário com os amigos dele, que começaram a rir, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava falando mal de mim, então eu fiz um comentário sarcástico qualquer... E... bem, quando dei por mim, nós já estávamos discutindo impiedosamente. Mas também, com aquele teimoso idiota que não tem a dignidade de vir pedir desculpas... – novas lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de minha amiga enquanto ela contava o que acontecera, e ela torcia seus lençóis, desta vez com raiva.

- E eu acho que o Michael deve estar pensando a mesmíssima coisa – eu comentei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Vocês dois são muito, mas muito teimosos, e eu tenho certeza que vocês poderiam se entender muito melhor se você tomasse a iniciativa de falar com ele, explicar tudo...

- Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dele. – Nicki disse, cruzando os braços. – Se ele realmente gosta de mim, não ficaria brigando por coisas idiotas e se recusando a pedir desculpas.

- Mas e você, Nicki, gosta mesmo dele? – eu perguntei, em um súbito arroubo de inspiração, e vi que minha frase surtiu o efeito esperado: Nicki parou de falar repentinamente e suspirou longamente.

- Gosto, sim, mas...

- O orgulho vem primeiro. – eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas novamente. – Eu acho que vocês dois são muito parecidos, com a única diferença que você tem um orgulho Grifinório, e ele o orgulho Corvinal, se é que tem alguma diferença entre os dois. Mas, em todo o caso, vocês dois são uns idiotas, e a coisa mais sensata a se fazer é engolir esse orgulho por um instante e tentar acertar as coisas... Não é trocando insultos no Salão Principal que vocês vão se entender.

- E logo você vem me falar de orgulho, Lílian Evans... – ela torceu os lábios em um sorriso torto. – que poderia ter engolido o orgulho há um bom tempo se percebesse que o Tiago não é tão ruim quanto você insiste em pintá-lo.

- Isto não vem ao caso agora – eu disse, tentando conter a vermelhidão em minhas bochechas. Afinal, nós não estávamos falando de qualquer menino. Ela estava dizendo para eu aceitar o Potter, o _Potter_, uma das criaturas mais arrogantes da face da terra, um Maroto quebrador de regras abominável, que deveria ser colocado em uma gaiola e exibido em um circo de aberrações como "o garoto mais insuportável, tirando e arrogante de todo o mundo"

_Este mesmo garoto,_me lembrou uma outra voz em minha consciência, a voz que eu menos gostava de escutar, _que ficou preocupadíssimo ao vê-la doente, que tem braços fortes e musculosos, que é bonito e tem um sorriso contagiante, tem um ótimo senso de humor e é um dos únicos ouvintes de suas filosofias malucas..._

Afastando rapidamente aquela parte horrorosa e desajustada de minha consciência, eu me fixei em um único fato: Em todo caso, era com Potter que eu estava prestes a ir ao baile, que aconteceria em poucos dias...

-Lily... – a voz de minha amiga me tirou de meus devaneios. – Lílian Evans, você recebeu um beijo de dementador quando eu não estava olhando, ou esse olhar de lula gigante morta é só porque está pensando no Tiago?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas diante do comentário de minha amiga, cruzando os braços.

- Eu só estava pensando em como resolver o _seu_ problema – mesmo que isto não fosse exatamente verdade, o problema de minha amiga era mais urgente, e era mais digno de atenção do que meus devaneios realmente perigosos.

- De qualquer jeito, se você vai continuar sendo teimosa e orgulhosa assim, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer... – eu disse, saindo da cama de Nicki e pulando para minha cama, ao lado. – Eu só quero que você pare de se machucar assim, Nicki... É horrível ver minha amiga,que sempre foi tão alegre e espirituosa, chorando pelos cantos. – eu disse, ao que Nicki deu de ombros.

- Boa noite, então... – ela disse, e suas cortinas tornaram a se fechar. Eu também já estava fechando as cortinas para dormir quando me lembrei das meninas, e só depois de chamá-las de volta para o dormitório que eu pude, finalmente, vestir o pijama e me deitar. Eu não precisei nem usar a poção de sono que Madame Pomfrey me dera para dormir, já que, poucos minutos depois de encostar a cabeça no travesseiro eu perdi lentamente minha consciência.

Na manhã de quinta feira, quando acordei, parecia que minha vida tinha voltado ao normal: Eu tinha sido a primeira a despertar, e o sol nascia por trás das colinas, me enchendo da paz contemplativa que só é possível se ter quando se madruga, respirando o ar puro que vinha da janela. Sentindo minhas energias mais recobradas do que nunca, eu me espreguicei, levantando-me devagar, e tomei um demorado banho de chuveiro antes de vestir meu uniforme, que tinha sido lavado e passado e estava dobrado em cima de meu malão. Já vestida e penteada, eu me virei para acordar Nicki, e só então as lembranças dos últimos dias vieram em minha mente: como eu tinha convidado Potter para ir ao baile, como Remo tinha se machucado na Lua cheia, como Nicki e Michael tinham brigado e estavam brigados até agora, e principalmente, que o baile seria no sábado... Mordendo os lábios ao perceber que o dia não seria nada normal, eu me sentei em minha cama, tentando organizar a enxurrada e pensamentos que invadia minha mente.

Lembrando-me dos Marotos, eu decidi que poderia ver o que eles estavam tramando, e desci silenciosamente as escadas dos dormitórios das meninas. A Sala Comunal se encontrava totalmente vazia, raios de sol penetrando as janelas, então, não sem hesitar eu subi as escadas do Dormitório masculino, parando à porta de um dormitório que era conhecido de mais para o meu gosto...

Presumindo, pelo silêncio, que os Marotos estariam dormindo, eu não me incomodei em bater na porta, abrindo primeiro uma frestinha para ver se não havia nenhum maroto semi nu para me causar mais embaraços, e depois de ver que todos estavam dormindo, eu entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim, contemplando as quatro figuras adormecidas com um olhar divertido.

A primeira cama que me chamou a atenção foi a de Potter, e só as lembranças da noite que eu passara lá me faziam corar. Mas, ao ver Potter dormindo, eu não pude deixar de sorrir: Seus óculos descansavam na mesinha de cabeceira, e eu tinha que admitir que ele ficava realmente bonito, tanto com quanto sem óculos. Seus cabelos, que normalmente eram extremamente rebeldes, estavam mais espalhados e rebeldes ainda, pontas de cabelo preto apontando para todos os lados. Ele dormia de lado, abraçando o travesseiro como se fosse o corpo de alguém, e estava com a boca entreaberta, uma expressão pacífica em seu rosto.

Ao seu lado, a visão de Sirius Black adormecido quase me fez engasgar, enquanto tentava silenciar o riso: Ele dormia de barriga para cima e pernas abertas, cada um dos pés escapando para um dos lados da cama, enquanto os braços abertos davam a impressão que ele era uma grotesca estrela do mar, roncando alto e eventualmente se revirando nas cobertas, coçando a própria cabeça no travesseiro.

Remo, ao seu lado, parecia um cadáver que tinha sido jogado sobre uma cama: Sua cabeça estava enterrada no travesseiro, sendo que ele dormia de bruços. Mesmo o tempo não estando muito frio, suas cobertas iam até seu queixo, e apenas seus pés estavam para fora das cobertas, pés extremamente brancos com dedos longos.

Sobre Pettigrew, o último dos Marotos, não havia muito a dizer: ele dormia de barriga para cima também, sua barriga proeminente subindo e descendo à medida que roncava.

Assim, após me divertir por alguns minutos analisando a maneira como os Marotos dormiam, eu decidi que o melhor a fazer seria acordá-los... Mas qual deles?

Minha primeira opção seria Remo, meu amigo, mas por experiência própria eu descobrira que ele não era muito amistoso quando alguém o acordava de manhã, e a lua cheia recente só agravaria a situação. Pettigrew estava fora de cogitação: Eu via que ele babava durante o sono, e eu não o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber como reagiria ao ver uma garota e seu dormitório. Sirius parecia ser uma opção... Mas eu tinha medo que ele me agarrasse se visse que uma menina o estava acordando... Mordendo os lábios, eu vi que só me restava uma alternativa relativamente segura: Potter.

Caminhando lentamente para sua cama, como quem caminha para a forca, eu me ajoelhei em frente ao garoto adormecido, só então comecei a pensar em como acordá-lo sem causar muita comoção...

Sabendo que um jato de água gelada estava fora de cogitação, eu pensei em sacudi-lo, mas descobri que sua expressão era tão inocente enquanto ele dormia que eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em fazer algo até remotamente desconfortável a ele...

Assim, me lembrando uma das raras conversar que eu já tivera com ele, eu fiz uma das únicas coisas que eu sabia que ele gostava: Comecei a acariciar sua cabeça.

- Potter, acorde... – eu sussurrei, enquanto minha mão passeava por seu coro cabeludo, tentando, sem muito sucesso, ajeitar algumas de suas mechas mais rebeldes. – Potter... – o garoto se mexeu, suspirando durante o sono, mas mesmo assim não abriu os olhos.

-Potter! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim ele não ouviu... Sendo assim, vi que não tinha nenhuma opção a não ser chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome...

- Tiago, por favor, acorde... – inconscientemente, minha mão saiu de seus cabelos para seu rosto, e de repente, eu vi um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados se abrirem, e logo se arregalarem de surpresa ao me ver.

- Eu estou sonhando... – ele disse, esfregando os olhos. – Lily?

- Você não está sonhando... – eu disse, estreitando os olhos para tentar detectar algum sinal e malícia por parte de Potter – sou eu mesma. E é Evans pra você.

- Tem razão... – ele disse, levantando-se devagar para colocar os óculos. – A Lily de meus sonhos não pede para ser chamada de Evans...

- E o que ela faz? – eu perguntei, antes que pudesse me conter.

- Sendo que eu seria esbofeteado até a morte se contasse, prefiro ficar em silêncio... – ele disse, com seu tão característico sorriso maroto, me fazendo corar mais do que meus cabelos.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Eu queria saber o que vocês vão fazer em relação à Nicki. – eu disse simplesmente, sentando-me em sua cama. – Ou ajudar a planejar.

- Certo... – ele disse, coçando a cabeça. – Eu já sabia que não era para me visitar, mesmo... – Eu apenas dei de ombros, ao que ele se levantou. – Então, vamos começar pelo básico: Acordar os outros Marotos.

- E qual deles é mais seguro acordar primeiro, e como fazemos isso?

- Vamos acordar o Sirius primeiro – ele apontou para a cama ao seu lado com a cabeça. – Depois, contamos com a ajuda dele para acordar o Remo... – ele apontou para a cama a sua frente. – e finalmente, nós damos um jeito de acordar o Pedro.

- E como nós acordamos o Sirius?

- É simples... – ele disse, o brilho em seus olhos indicando que ele estava tramando alguma coisa. – Não é bom chegar muito perto quando ele acorda, ou ele pode achar que esteve dormindo com uma menina e começar a agarrar a pessoa mais próxima...

- Então é melhor uma acordá-lo de longe?

- Normalmente berrar o nome dele já é o suficiente... – Potter explicou, esfregando as mãos. – Mas como ele andou pregando algumas peças em mim na hora de acordar, eu acho que posso retribuir...

- Contanto que você o acorde, está tudo bem... – mas, no meu íntimo, a parte mais sádica em mim estava gostando da idéia de fazer uma brincadeira com Sirius...

- Então, o que podemos fazer... – por alguns momentos Potter ficou em silêncio, até que uma chama pareceu acender atrás de seus olhos.

- Já sei! – ele sussurrou, mal conseguindo conter o riso. – Matamos dois trasgos com uma bordoada só... – Pegando sua varinha, que estava ao seu lado, ele sussurrou um feitiço, fazendo Pedro Pettigrew levitar e ir planando suavemente até a cama de Sirius, ajeitando-o em um dos braços abertos do Maroto de olhos cinzentos.

Quase que imediatamente, Sirius começou a se mexer: Virando-se de lado, ele colocou os braços em volta do corpo roliço de Pettigrew, e já apertava o corpo do gordinho contra si quando Pedro acordou, arregalando os olhos, aterrorizado, ao ver um Sirius adormecido o abraçando.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - com um berro de levantar os cabelos da nuca, o garoto deu um pulo, tentando se livrar dos braços do outro Maroto, e Sirius abriu os olhos, assustado, e se assustou mais ainda ao ver Pettigrew ao seu lado. Gritando mais alto ainda, Sirius soltou o gordinho imediatamente e pulou para o lado, caindo com um estrondo da cama, com uma careta de desgosto.

- ECAAA... – o garoto gordinho correu de volta para sua cama, uma expressão de nojo no rosto. – Sirius, o que você fez?

- O que VOCÊ fez, Rabicho, pra acordar na minha cama desse jeito? – a expressão de nojo no rosto de Sirius era uma das coisas mais cômicas que eu tinha visto. – Tudo bem se você é gay, mas eu não suporto outros _caras_ na MINHA cama quando eu acordo...

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – o gordinho exclamou, na defensiva. – Eu só vou dormir tranqüilamente e acordo... – ele apontou com um dedo trêmulo para a cama de Sirius – ali!

Vendo o medo estampado no rosto do colega, os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram, e ele olhou para o lado. – PONTAS!

- Ao seu dispor... – Potter fez uma reverência exagerada, escondendo seu riso. – eu só quero lembrá-lo que baixaria nenhuma será permitida aqui, já que temos a ilustre visita de uma dama...

- Lilyzoca querida! – com um entusiasmo fingido, Sirius jogou seus braços em meu pescoço. – Que honra vê-la aqui novamente... Se divertindo muito com o Pontas aqui? – ele disse, largando meu pescoço e piscando de um jeito nada inocente.

- Na verdade, eu só estou tentando acordar vocês para falar da Nicki – eu disse, tentando não ficar vermelha. – E por que estes apelidos estranhos?

Ignorando minha pergunta sobre os apelidos, Sirius se virou para a cama de Remo.

- Só falta acordar nosso querido amigo Aluado... – um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. – Bem que nós poderíamos...

- Não – Tia, digo, Potter, interrompeu. – A Lily está aqui, não vai deixar que ele...

- Do que vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei, confusa.

- Você sabe como é difícil acordar o Remo, não? – Sirius perguntou, pacientemente.

-Sim.

- E, a princípio, se ele não acorda, você pode fazer todo o tipo de coisa com ele que ele não percebe, certo?

- Sim.

-Então... – prosseguiu Potter, sorrindo. – De vez em quando, se ele demora muito para acordar, nós podemos escrever coisas em sua testa... Passar maquiagem...

-E ele não descobre até que olhe no espelho! – completou Pettigrew, já correndo para seu estoque de doces.

- Mas eu não quero saber disto agora... – eu disse, impaciente. – Só acordem o coitado o mais rápido possível, e nós finalmente vamos poder conversar sobre o que fazer com a Nicki...

- Então acorde ele você mesma, oras... – Sirius disse, erguendo os ombros. – Nós queremos nos manter inteiros, pra variar um pouco...

- Certo... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios, e me aproximei da cama de meu amigo, abrindo as cortinas totalmente.

- Remo...? – eu comecei, baixinho, sacudindo de leve os ombros de meu amigo. Ele não se mexeu.

- Remo! – eu disse, desta vez mais alto, sacudindo-o desta vez com as duas mãos em seus ombros.

- Ele é sempre tão difícil assim de se acordar? – eu perguntei, me virando para os outros Marotos, que apenas sorriam.

- Remo, por favor acorde... – sabendo que nem gritar adiantaria, eu resolvi tentar conversar com ele. – Todos os Marotos estão acordados, e vão querer sacanear com você se não acordar logo...

- Cale essa boca, Sirius, antes que a sua cara fique pior do que a minha – uma voz abafada pelo travesseiro e rouca de sono nos mostrou que Remo estava acordado.

- Não é o Sirius, é a Lily... – eu expliquei, mas só um resmungo pode ser ouvido, e Remo puxou os cobertores para cobrir sua cabeça também.

- Remo, não adianta se esconder debaixo das cobertas... – Sirius disse, tomando a dianteira. – Há uma dama no recinto, a Lily, e se você não se levantar logo, eu vou puxar as cobertas, para nossa querida Lily descobrir que você está dormindo só de cuecas por causa dos ferimentos...

Ao ouvir isso, Remo se sentou abruptamente, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, levando os cobertores junto, cobrindo seu corpo até os ombros.

- O que vocês querem? - agora ele estava indubitavelmente rosnando. Seu rosto, que já era medonho sempre que ele acordava, estava pior ainda, já que ele ainda estava de mau humor.

- Estamos abrindo uma reunião dos Marotos para discutir o caso de Nicolle Newman, a garota teimosa com seu namorado mais teimoso ainda... – explicou Sirius, com um ar oficial.

-Nem precisavam ter me acordado tão cedo... – ele disse, voltando a se deitar. – Vocês já tem um plano de ação desde ontem...

- Vocês têm? – eu perguntei, esperançosa.

- Sim, nós discutimos isto ontem... – Sirius disse, ainda em seu ar oficial. – E como sugestão de nosso querido amigo Pontas, nós decidimos que uma maneira de deixar o Michael Lovegood louquinho e fazê-lo pedir desculpas é deixá-lo enciumado...

- Certo... – eu disse, incerta. – Mas como vocês pretendem fazer isto?

- Usando o charme e o poder sedutor do melhor que Hogwarts tem a oferecer... – Disse Sirius, estufando o peito. – Eu.

- Então estamos salvos graças aos atributos de Sirius Black... – disse Remo, sua voz sarcástica e sonolenta.

- Oras, mas você ficou cochilando o tempo todo e não falou nada enquanto bolávamos o plano. – retrucou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Crianças, não discutam, e vamos explicar os termos para a Lily... – disse Potter, e Sirius se sentou na beirada de sua cama, dando de ombros.

- Certo... Então, como eu disse, se o Michael ficar com ciúmes, ele vai se desesperar e tomar a iniciativa de pedir desculpas... – Potter estava de pé diante de nós, uma platéia sonolenta e exasperada, falando com orgulho. – E como eu sou muito amigo de Nicki para fazer isto, eu posso me servir dos dotes de Sirius, nosso querido amigo descompromissado por enquanto...

- Eu não estou gostando muito dessa idéia... – eu disse, desconfiada. – Não tenho muita certeza se isso vai dar certo...

- Mas por acaso você tem alguma idéia melhor? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Certo, certo, vocês podem tentar... – eu disse, admitindo a derrota. – Mas não passem dos limites, que eu vou estar olhando.

- Sem querer estragar a reunião... – a voz de Remo pode ser ouvida, e seu mau humor ainda era perceptível. – Mas é melhor você ir para o seu dormitório, Lily, já que daqui a pouco o resto da Grifinória vai acordar, não seria muito bom a Monitora Chefe ser encontrada saindo com freqüência do Dormitório Masculino...

- Você tem razão... – eu disse, aproveitando a deixa. – Bom dia para vocês todos, e eu os vejo no café da manhã... – e assim, eu dei uma volta em torno de meus calcanhares e desci rapidamente as escadas do dormitório masculino, subindo com a mesma velocidade as escadarias para o meu dormitório.

Depois de gastar uns bons quinze minutos para acordar minha amiga, nós duas descemos para o Salão Comunal para tomar café da manhã. Chegando lá, encontramos os Marotos à nossa espera, e acenaram para que fôssemos sentar ao lado deles. Sirius fez um sinal quase imperceptível para mim, e com um suspiro eu me adiantei para sentar ao lado de Potter, deixando o único lugar vago, ao lado de Sirius, para Nicki. Remo, sentado do meu outro lado, comia um pedaço de torradas com ovos mexidos, com seu rosto de volta ao normal, e ao que parecia, seu humor já bem melhor.

- Bom dia a todos! – Nicki disse, sem suspeitar que seus amigos conspiravam enquanto ela estava dormindo. Remo respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça, Tiago murmurou um bom dia, e Sirius, com um sorriso, puxou Nicki para um abraço de urso, deixando-a sem ar.

- Nickizinha! – ele exclamou alto, fazendo muitas cabeças se virarem em nossa direção, inclusive um cabeça loira em especial na mesa da Corvinal. – Como é bom vê-la!

- Sirius, você bateu a cabeça enquanto dormia ou coisa parecida? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, mas você está linda hoje, sabia? – ele disse, e eu não pude deixar de conter um risinho. Sirius já tinha conquistado as garotas mais bonitas – e muitas das consideradas "difíceis" – de Hogwarts, mas desta vez seu objetivo era bem diferente: apenas o de chamar a atenção.

- Sirius, você decididamente não deve estar muito bem... – disse Nicki, sem se preocupar, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente quando ela se virou e viu o olhar duro que Michael lançava a ela.

Assim continuou o café da manhã, com Sirius fazendo comentários para todo o Salão Principal ouvir enquanto Michael a fuzilava com o olhar, Potter apenas ria, Pettigrew comia e Remo e eu olhávamos de um lado para o outro, apreensivos.

A situação não mudou muito quando começaram as aulas: Sirius simplesmente não saia de perto de Nicki nas aulas que tínhamos em conjunto com Corvinal, fazendo o Lovegood ficar realmente furioso, e Nicki começando a entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu continuava achando que aquilo não daria muito certo, e provei estar certa na hora do almoço:

Nicki se demorou um pouco mais para sair da sala de aula, enquanto eu arrumei meu material rapidamente e logo estava saindo da sala, quando o olhar de Remo se encontrou com o meu. Ele apontou furtivamente para dentro da sala de aula, e, confusa, eu entrei, para encontrar ninguém menos que Nicki e Michael, um de frente para o outro, envoltos no que parecia ser mais uma discussão.

- Eu já disse que o Sirisu é um amigo meu, e nada mais...

- É, vocês ficam grudados a manhã inteira, e depois não quer que eu diga nada... Por favor, eu não sou um BURRO!

- Não é você que diz que não quer mais estar junto comigo, então porque reclama quando outros estão? – Nicki retrucou, virando as costas para o garoto. – E eu digo, novamente, que eu NÃO ESTOU NAMORANDO NINGUÉM.

- Eu estou começando achar que você mente de mais para o meu gosto...

- Você não precisa gostar de mim. – ela o interrompeu, e eu estava começando a ficar agoniada.

- Mas eu não consigo deixar de achar estranhos você ficar sempre cercada desses garotos, principalmente sendo os Marotos...

Mordendo os lábios com força, eu vi que Potter e Sirius também tinham voltado para ver o que estava acontecendo, e Sirius franzia o cenho enquanto Potter crispava os punhos. Nicki era quase como uma irmã para Potter, a irmã que ele nunca teve, e isto o tornava extremamente protetor em relação a ela. Prevendo a reação do Maroto, eu segurei seu braço.

- Não faça isso, Potter, só vai piorar as coisas...

- Eu não admito que você fale assim dos meus amigos... – ela disse, estreitando seus olhos, - Você não precisa ficar histérico só porque um deles está agindo de um modo estranho...

- Se ele não está dando em cima de você, o que ele está fazendo, então? Tentando me deixar com ciúmes?

Com o coração pesado, eu vi Nicki se virar rapidamente para nós, horror estampado em seu rosto.

- Caso você não tenha notado, o mundo não gira em torno de você, Michael... – ela disse, azeda.

- Então eu não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você. – disse o garoto, e deu um empurrão em Sirius enquanto desimpedia a porta e saía, andando a passos largos.

- Era isso o que você estava tentando fazer, não é, Sirius? – a voz trêmula de minha amiga encheu a sala de aula, e Sirius se virou com a expressão de um filhote de cachorro que é pego fazendo xixi no tapete.

-Nós queríamos ajudar você, Nicki... – ele disse, baixinho.

- Pois bem, MUITO OBRIGADA pela ajuda, mas eu tenho a impressão que vocês só estão PIORANDO AS COISAS... – seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ela se recusava a chorar. – OU SEJA, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – e, empurrando Sirius também, ela saiu correndo da sala.

Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre nós por algum tempo, até que Potter finalmente falou:

- A Lily estava certa... Isto não deu muito certo...

- Nós só conseguimos fazer os dois discutirem de novo... – desanimado, Pettigrew, que também voltara para ver o que estava acontecendo, sentou-se no chão, olhando para os Marotos com cautela. – Nós vamos desistir, então?

- É claro que não! – bradou Sirius, balançando a cabeça. – Agora sim ficou claro que os dois não vão se entender sozinhos...

- Mas alguém tem uma idéia melhor? – Remo perguntou, encostado na parede.

- Vamos almoçar. – disse Pettigrew, levantando o dedo.

- Por Merlin, Rabicho, nós estamos com um problemão e você propõe que a gente vá comer?

- Não, não é isso... – ele disse, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. – Nós vamos almoçar, e enquanto comemos, podemos decidir o que fazer. Comida é o grande combustível para o cérebro...

- Certo, certo... – eu murmurei, e assim, nós pegamos algumas passagens secretas que os Marotos conheciam para chegar rapidamente ao Salão Principal, onde nos sentamos a um canto afastado da Mesa.

- Então, declaro mais uma reunião do caso Nicki – Lovegood aberta. – disse Sirius, assumindo seu ar oficial novamente.

- Pare com isso, Sirius, é ridículo. – disse Potter, impaciente. – Vamos falar menos e resolver mais o problema...

Por alguns momentos nós apenas pensamos, entre uma garfada e outra, até que Sirius pulou de sua cadeira.

- EU SEI! – sendo que algumas cabeças curiosas se viraram em nossa direção, Sirius baixou a voz. – Eu sei de um plano que é praticamente infalível.

- Fale... – disse Potter, entusiasmado.

- É fato que as pessoas sempre acabam acertando suas diferenças em situações de risco...

- Você quer que a gente deixe os dois em perigo de vida para se entenderem? – eu perguntei, incrédula.

-Não, não precisa arriscar a vida deles para conseguir isto... Uma coisa bem simples pode resolver.

- Você não está falando de... – Potter começou, mas Sirius logo o interrompeu.

- Vamos trancar os dois em um armário de vassoura! – ele concluiu, brandindo um garfo tal qual uma espada, como se esperasse os aplausos da multidão.

- Só isso? – eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim... Simples e eficiente. Umas duas horas ali dentro, e os dois acabam se entendendo... – Sirius disse, orgulhoso da genialidade de sua idéia. – Veja o nosso exemplo: Você lembra quando ficamos nós três presos em um armário, e eu e o Pontas estávamos brigados?

- Eu rezo todas as noites para esquecer... – eu disse.

- Pois é, nós estávamos discutindo, e acabamos fazendo as pazes depois.

- Então, você presume que isto funcione com a Nicki e o Michael também?

- Exatamente.

Eu ainda não achava que aquilo seria totalmente adequado, mas eu acabei concordando. Nós combinamos mais exatamente nosso plano de ação, e a mim cabia apenas atrair Nicki até o Salão Principal.

Depois de achar Nicki acariciando Aquiles em nosso dormitório, fazê-la parar de chorar e convencê-la a voltar o Salão Principal e comer alguma coisa, nós descemos as escadas e nos sentamos à mesa da Grifinória, eu tentando esconder a culpa de meu rosto enquanto ela comia.

Assim, os Marotos deram um jeito de trancar Michael Lovegood no mesmo armário onde eu, Potter e Sirius tínhamos ficado presos. Para evitar que qualquer um dos dois pudesse escapar, eles tinham dado um jeito de tirar a varinha do Lovegood antes de colocá-lo no armário, e cabia a mim fazer o mesmo com Nicki. Alegando que tinha deixado minha própria varinha no Dormitório, eu peguei a varinha de minha amiga emprestada para executar um feitiço qualquer, e dei o sinal que tínhamos combinado.

No mesmo momento, Potter entrou em ação, dizendo a Nicki que queria mostrar um fenômeno realmente esquisito que estava acontecendo em um corredor, algo que poderia talvez ser útil em suas experiências.

Um pouco desconfiada, Nicki seguiu Potter mesmo assim, e eu sabia que Sirius estaria esperando sob a capa de Invisibilidade de Potter, pronto para abrir a porta do armário quando ela estivesse passando, e jogá-la dentro.

Eles culpariam um dos fantasmas pelo feito depois, e eles não precisariam admitir o envolvimento deles nisso até que Nicki e Michael se reconciliassem...

Eu teria que admitir que Sirius Black tinha tido uma boa idéia, no final das contas: Era algo simples e discreto, não causaria maiores danos, fora eles perderem um pouco de aula, talvez, e tinha grandes chances de dar certo...

Mas, como você já deve estar imaginando, Diário, os Dragões da Sorte não estavam ao nosso lado... E a genialidade de Nicki acabou estragando tudo.

Logo que Nicki saiu de meu campo de visão, eu me esgueirei atrás deles, curiosa para ver se tudo correria conforme os planos, e vibrei silenciosamente quando vi que Sirius a tinha colocado com sucesso no armário... Eu continuei espiando tudo, um pouco afastada, pronta para dar cobertura caso um professor aparecesse... Mas, não tinham se passado nem dois minutos desde que a porta do armário tinha sido fechada quando alguma coisa explodiu dentro do armário... E quando eu dei por mim, havia um buraco na parede, por onde Nicki saiu, limpando a poeira de suas vestes largas e luvas pretas enquanto saltava pelos escombros.

- Muito engraçado, Tiago, pode sair da capa agora... – ela disse, com as mãos nos quadris.

-O que... – saindo de baixo da capa da invisibilidade, Sirius a olhava boquiaberto. – Como você...

- Eu estava com um dos meus brinquedinhos à mão... – ela disse, girando uma bolinha verde limão e brilhante em sua palma. – Meu irmão tinha medo de gnomos, desde que um deles deu uma mordida feia na orelha dele e quase arrancou um pedaço... Depois disso, para ajudá-lo a tirá-los do jardim, eu inventei uma bolinha que causasse uma explosão grande o suficiente para todos ficarem com medo e fugirem... Eu só queria aperfeiçoá-la para não explodir o chão junto, mas acho que elas são algo prático para se ter em mãos em caso de amigos maníacos querem conspirar contra mim! – ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sendo criada tão perto do Tiago, não me surpreende que ela tenha ficado tão... Marota. – Sirius disse, boquiaberto. – Você tem que nos emprestar umas dessas bolinhas!

- E o Lovegood? Ele está bem? – disse Potter, entrando no que restara do armário, preocupado.

- O que? Ele está aqui? – ela perguntou, virando-se para olhar.

De fato, os Marotos tiveram que deixar o garoto inconsciente para prendê-lo no armário sem que este fizesse muito barulho, mas pelo jeito, Nicki não tinha nem notado sua presença.

Ela apenas deu de ombros, e já estava prestes a sair quando ouviu-se alguém chegando.

- Filch! – eu murmurei, desanimada. Ouvindo os passos, Sirius e Potter imediatamente se cobriram com a capa da invisibilidade. Nicki também quis entrar, mas antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo em direção aos Marotos eu vi que minhas suspeitas estavam certas: Diante dos Marotos e de Nicki estava Filch, torcendo o nariz para o estado caótico em que se encontrava o corredor.

- Srta. Newman, o que temos aqui? – ele perguntou, dando um sorriso de dentes feios e amarelados. Filch detestava todos os alunos, e adorava arranjar meios de fazer com que eles fossem punidos.

- E-eu acabei ficando presa no armário, e tive que explodir a parede...

- E por acaso o que a senhorita estava fazendo dentro do armário?

- Eu simplesmente fui empurrada... – disse Nicki, com ares inocentes. Mas, infelizmente, o zelador ranzinza não acreditou em minha amiga.

- Sei, sei... E eu sou Merlin reencarnado! Destruir patrimônio da escola e fazer magia nos corredores, vou ter que lhe dar uma detenção, mocinha... – ele sorriu, escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho. – Eu ouvi dizer que o professor Slughorn está precisando que um carregamento de salamandras seja devidamente abatido... E você pode ajudá-lo hoje à noite...

Com um sorriso maníaco, ele foi chamar um professor para consertar o estrago na parede, resmungando que os alunos já estavam passando dos limites.

Para minha grande sorte, Filch voltou pelo lado em que tinha chegado, e não me notou no outro corredor. Ainda sem tomar conhecimento de minha presença, Nicki bufou.

- Sirius e Tiago, desta vez vocês me pagam... – ela disse, e, sem mais nem menos, deu meia volta e saiu andando na outra direção.

- Eu acho que nós estamos encrencados – disse Sirius, saindo debaixo da capa.

- Você só acha? Eu tenho CERTEZA que nós estamos em uma fria... – disse Potter, também tirando a capa e dobrando-a com cuidado. – Só a Lily que se safou dessa, pelo menos... Ela não vai acreditar quando contarmos a ela...

- Não precisa nem me contar – finalmente saindo de meu "esconderijo", eu fui de encontro aos dois Marotos. – E vocês estão realmente encrencados.

- A Nicki vai fazer picadinho de cachorro e veado quando sair da detenção... – Sirius disse, mordendo os lábios.

- O que cachorros e veados têm a ver com esta história? – eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Nada, nada... – disse Potter, evasivo. – o Sirius gosta de fazer trocadilhos com animais. Mas, em todo o caso, é melhor voltarmos para as aulas, antes que _a gente_ seja a próxima vítima do Filch...

E assim nós caminhamos em silêncio até as aulas, sem ter nenhum plano em mente, até que Remo nos deu uma grande idéia.

Na aula de Herbologia, por sorte, todos nós acabamos trabalhando na mesma planta venenosa. Enquanto Nicki e Potter tentavam colocar os tentáculos negros e nodosos de uma planta cujo nome eu faço força para esquecer em um vaso, Remo se virou para mim, subitamente, e começou a cochichar.

- Eu sei uma maneira de vocês aproveitarem a situação...

- Como assim? – eu disse, confusa, enquanto vestia minhas luvas de couro de dragão.

- O fato de a Nicki estar de detenção... – Remo sussurrou, fingindo tirar uma sujeira amarrar meu avental.

- E o que você sugere? – eu perguntei, observando Nicki e Potter para ver se eles não estavam escutando. Estranhamente, parecia que Nicki estava fazendo com que os tentáculos acertassem Potter de propósito...

- Vocês podem arranjar um jeito de fazer o Michael ficar de detenção também... – Remo disse, e eu me surpreendi com sua linha de pensamento. – Colocar os dois de detenção juntos pode ser uma forma de fazer os dois conversarem e se entenderem...

- Pelo menos uma idéia decente... – eu disse, sorrindo. – Você tem como avisar o Potter?

- Eu me ofereço para ajudar a Newman com a planta, e você explica para eles... Com um suspiro, Remo, mesmo estando um pouco fraco, bateu de leve no ombro de Tiago e o substituiu na batalha contra os tentáculos negros.

Assim, depois que eu expliquei para Potter e Sirius a idéia de meu amigo, os dois exibiam enormes sorrisos. – Eu acabei pegando a bolinha da Nicki "sem querer" Potter disse, exibindo a dita com um sorriso triunfante. – Nós podemos jogá-la perto do Lovegood quando o Filch estiver presente, e com certeza ele vai dar a mesma detenção...

- Vendo por esse lado, parece um pouco arriscado... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios.

- E vindo do Remo você não vê nenhum problema, não é? – Sirius torceu o nariz. – Você deveria confiar mais em nós... Afinal, tudo bem que nós erramos nos últimos dois planos, mas os Marotos nunca erram!

- Você acaba de cair em contradição – eu disse, sorrindo.

- E daí? As mulheres se sentem mais atraídas por homens contraditórios e misteriosos... – ele proclamou, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Eu me recuso a continuar esta discussão... – e assim, novamente planejando melhor o que faríamos, eu já estava começando a achar que este plano finalmente daria certo... Mas eu vi que estava redondamente errada. E, desta vez, quem atrapalhou tudo foi Alex.

Os Marotos acharam que o melhor lugar para explodir a bolinha seria o corredor, quando Filch estivesse presente, e a oportunidade perfeita pareceu surgir no intervalo entre as aulas logo antes do jantar...

E tudo daira certo, se Alex não estivesse ao lado de Michael, olhando para trás no exato momento em que Potter e Sirius jogaram a bolinha para perto de Michael...

Quando a parede explodiu perto de Michael, Filch não teve nem tempo de respirar e Alexander Flink, Monitor Chefe, já estava alcançando os Marotos, uma expressão medonha no rosto.

- Potter, Black, o que significa isto? Eu vi vocês dois jogando essa... Eu não sei o que é em cima do Michael. – seus olhos faiscaram quando encarou Potter, a rivalidade entre os dois evidentes. – Mas esta já é a segunda vez que vocês tentam atacar ele. Ele já me contou uma história engraçada sobre ter sido estuporado no meio do corredor. – Sirius e Potter se entreolharam, surpresos. – Não sei o que leva vocês dois a fazerem isto, mas vou tirar dez pontos da Grifinória e dar detenção aos dois hoje...

- _Droga._ – eu pensei, mordendo os lábios. – _Justo agora quando eu pensava que ia dar certo..._

- Vocês vão passar a limpo todos os relatórios de fim de mês da Monitoria... – ele disse, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – obviamente, sem o uso de magia. Vou providenciar penas e tinteiros para vocês em nossa sala às sete horas, e eu mesmo vou supervisionar vocês dois...

E assim, Diário, mais um plano foi arruinado... E um novo plano deveria ser feito.

Primeiro, minha prioridade seria aliviar (mesmo que só um pouco), a pena dos Marotos: Uma rápida conversinha minha com Alex e nós trocamos de lugar, sendo que eu supervisionaria os Marotos durante sua detenção, e ele coordenaria a planilha de atividade do próximo mês.

Um pouco mais aliviados, os Marotos se dirigiram à Sala da Monitoria depois do jantar, acompanhados por mim, e logo que fechamos a porta do pequeno e confortável recinto, Potter e Sirius se jogaram nas cadeiras confortáveis, me lançando olhares divertidos.

- Eu nunca imaginei que um dia estaria entrando aqui... – ignorando completamente a pilha que ele deveria passar a limpo, Sirius colocou os pés sobre a mesa enquanto olhava em volta. – Sirius Black na Sala da Monitoria... Eu devo estar sonhando...

- E então, o que nós podemos fazer enquanto estamos aqui? – perguntou Potter, com um olhar inocente.

- Passar os relatórios a limpo, oras... – eu disse, sorrindo. Os dois Marotos estacaram incrédulos.

- O que? – os dois disseram em uníssono. – Você não vai nos livrar disso, Lilyzoca? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo seu olhar de cachorrinho molhado.

- Mas é claro que não! – eu disse, me sentando em minha cadeira habitual. – Eu só troquei de lugar com Alex, e nunca disse que ia livrar vocês da detenção.

- Traição! – Sirius murmurou, e com um suspiro agarrou a pena e o tinteiro que estavam ao seu lado, começando a copiar, sendo imitado por Potter.

- Mas do mesmo jeito, nós podemos pensar no que mais fazer para ajudar a Nicki e o Michael... E como os planos de vocês, meninos, parecem não funcionar muito bem, vamos dar um toque feminino a isto tudo... – eu disse, enquanto os dois garotos copiavam.

- Prossiga. – disse Potter simplesmente, mordendo a língua de leve ao escrever.

- Nós podemos escrever cartas, de um para o outro, marcando um encontro em algum lugar ou pedindo desculpas...

- E assim, fazendo cada um acreditar que o outro o perdoou... – Sirius já conseguira manchar seus dedos de tinta. – Faz sentido.

- Assim, nós arranjamos um jeito de falsificar a letra dos dois, e mandamos pelas corujas da escola... – eu concluí. Não era um plano muito elaborado... Mas a simplicidade estava a meu favor.

- Mas o que exatamente nós escrevemos? – Sirius perguntou, e logo estávamos nós todos pensando no que Nicki e Michael escreveriam, e depois, quebrando a cabeça para lembrar da letra de cada um e falsificá-la. Eu conseguia imitar a letra de Nicki facilmente, mas a de Michael era um desafio... Por sorte, eu acabei achando um recado dele nas coisas de Alex, e baseando-nos naquilo, conseguimos escrever as duas cartas.

Quando nossas cartas estavam prontas, mais de uma hora tinha se passado, e, tendo pena dos Marotos, eu fiz com que os relatórios se passassem a limpo usando magia.

Assim nós fomos rapidamente até o corujal, escolhemos as duas corujas mais rápidas que encontramos e amarramos as cartas nelas, rezando para que elas finalmente resolvessem nosso problema.

Ao me ver no corujal, Angus não ficou nada feliz ao ver que nossas cartas eram para outra pessoa. Além do mais, minha coruja parecia acompanhar sua dona na aversão por Potter, e o seguia cuidadosamente com os olhos alaranjados enquanto Potter retribuía o olhar de quando em quando, nervoso. Ele voou para meu ombro, ainda ofendido, mas logo mudou sua expressão quando eu o acariciei atrás das orelhas enormes.

- Não fica triste, Angus... Logo, logo eu vou ter algumas cartas para você entregar... – ele piou satisfeito quando eu alisei suas penas, e, para o horror de Potter, ele continuou em meu ombro quando saímos do corujal.

Mas, para nossa surpresa, a coruja que tínhamos mandado para o Michael voltou, e nos estendeu, confusa, a carta que deveria entregar. Presa à carta, havia também um bilhetinho.

_Nem adianta tentar. Só pessoalmente._

_-_Ele nem abriu a carta! – eu exclamei, revoltada.

- Não me diga que...

- Eu não acredito... Vamos mandar de novo – Sirius pegou a coruja, amarrou a carta novamente em sua perna e a soltou.

A coruja retornou novamente, para nossa frustração completa.

Depois de mandá-la e recebê-la de volta mais cinco vezes, eu perdi minha paciência.

- Eu não acredito que ele não queira receber... – eu tirei a carta intacta da perna da coruja, que saiu voando, para evitar receber a entrega novamente. – Se ele não vai receber aquela carta por bem, vai receber por mal. Angus! – eu disse, e o corujão em meu ombro virou seus olhos amarelos para mim e estendeu a perna forte e grossa, piando satisfeito.

- Eu quero que você entregue isto para um certo Michael Lovegood... E se ele não quiser abrir, bique e belisque ele até que ele a abra e leia, entendeu?

Piando novamente, Angus tomou impulso e abriu suas enormes asas negras, planando pelo corredor.

- Agora até eu estou com pena de Michael... – aliviado por Angus não estar mais lá, Potter soltou a respiração que estava prendendo.

- Não sei por que você tem tanto medo do pobre Angus... – eu disse, sarcástica. – Afinal, ele é só uma corujinha...

- Uma corujinha com a capacidade de arrancar o meu fígado fora... – Potter adicionou, tremendo. – Eu imagino como uma garota tão delicada quanto você pode ter um monstro bruto como aquele...

- Eu dispenso a "garota delicada", eu disse, quando chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Mas, assim que entramos, uma surpresa não muito agradável nos esperava: Nicki estava bem perto da porta, com uma expressão nada amistosa no rosto e com a carta aberta na mão.

- Bela tentativa, vocês três, mas vocês deveriam falsificar a letra dele bem melhor para eu começar a acreditar que poderia ter sido ele... – Nicki não parecia estar excepcionalmente furiosa... Apenas aborrecida.

- Primeiro, esse não é o estilo dele de escrever, e segundo, a letra tem falhas tão óbvias que até uma amadora como eu pode descobrir. Bela tentativa, mas pela última vez, por que vocês fazem isto?

- Nós só estamos tentando ajudar... – disse Potter, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça, em um gesto de rendição.

- Então, por favor, não tentem. – ela disse, sinceridade podendo ser lida em cada palavra. – Eu já tenho problemas o suficiente sem vocês atrapalhando tudo.

Ao que nós três ficamos em silêncio, Nicki tornou a se sentar, pegando uma pena para terminar seus trabalhos de casa, e eu fiz o mesmo, com um suspiro, colocando minhas tarefas em dia.

Não há nada mais de importante para contar sobre quinta-feira, Diário. Nós fomos dormir algum tempo depois, sendo que Nicki ainda estava um pouco chateada, mas depois me garantiu que estava tudo bem. Eu acabei tendo que fazer uso da poção que Madame Pomfrey me dera para conseguir dormir naquela noite, e, quando acordei cedo na sexta-feira, como faço todos os dias, não fui acordar os Marotos. Depois de vários planos fracassados, eu já tinha desistido: Se a própria Nicki não queria tentar se reconciliar, quem era eu para meter meu nariz em sua vida pessoal...?

Todos os Marotos concordaram com meu ponto de vista, e, com a expressão bem mais sombria, todos nós passamos o dia inteiro nos concentrando apenas nos estudos, ou, no caso dos Marotos, em causar confusão enquanto os outros tinham aula.

Foi só quando as aulas acabaram mais cedo naquela sexta-feira que eu percebi: Aquele era o último dia antes do baile... E, por mais que eu detestasse fazer isto, eu precisava experimentar meu vestido, para ver se eu não precisava fazer nenhum ajuste adicional.

- Dando a desculpa de que eu iria ler no meu tempo livre, eu subi rapidamente para o dormitório e, depois de me certificar que ele estava vazio, tirei debaixo da minha cama a caixa com um laço vermelho que continha meu vestido de baile.

Por causa de minha natureza prática, eu não gostava muito de vestidos nem de festas pomposas onde eu tinha que usá-los, mas o principal motivo para eu não gostar muito de vestidos era o meu corpo... Ou melhor, minha _insatisfação_ com meu corpo.

Muitas vezes eu desejava ter nascido no século passado, quando as mulheres se cobriam de vestidos e espartilhos dos pés a cabeça, e não na era moderna, onde muitos dos vestidos são muito decotados e a maioria deles, colados ao corpo.

Eu não sou exatamente gorda, diário... Mas como não faço muitos exercícios e às vezes tenho um fraco por chocolate, algumas gordurinhas desagradáveis insistem em se acumular em minha barriga, me deixando realmente constrangida. Minha mãe sempre me dizia que o meu tipo físico era mais "forte", e que eu não precisava me preocupar tanto assim com isto, mas eu não conseguia me olhar no espelho e me achar graciosa: Eu tenho feições fortes, como minha mãe diria, "o perfeito arquétipo europeu", com um nariz reto, bochechas grandes de mais para o meu gosto e com o meu lábio superior menor do que o inferior. De meu rosto, a única parte que eu realmente gosto são meus olhos verdes, que atraem a atenção de quem olha o meu rosto. Eu também não tenho muito o que reclamar de meu cabelo: Relativamente comprido e ruivo bem forte, muitas garotas invejam a maciez de meu cabelo, e eu não consigo deixar de ter certo orgulho disto. Mas quanto ao meu corpo...

Para começar, eu sou realmente pálida, com algumas pouquíssimas sardas em meu nariz, sim, mas eu acabo parecendo um zumbi dependendo do tom de cor que eu uso. Meus pés parecem pequenos de mais para minhas pernas, que não tem nada de especial, assim como meus quadris levemente arredondados. Uma pequena barriguinha estraga toda a harmonia quase inexistente em meu corpo, e algo em meus ombros um tanto fortes me incomoda bastante. Meus seios, bem... Eu sei que não parece um motivo de reclamações, mas eu sempre penso que eles são muito grandes...

Eu acredito, Diário, que isto seja por causa de meu corpo ter se desenvolvido muito cedo, mas eu sempre tive vergonha de minhas formas, escondendo-as a todo custo atrás de coletes, ou de livros, sempre que podia... Mas o fato era que, todas as inseguranças que eu tinha comigo mesma eram esquecidas na maior parte do tempo, enquanto eu usava uniforme, mas vinham à tona sempre que eu escolhia ou precisava usar alguma roupa especial, como vestido para o baile...

Com um suspiro, eu abri a caixa para revelar um vestido feito de um veludo azul bem escuro, quase preto, apenas o veludo conferindo um brilho azul- meia noite ao tecido. Ele tinha duas tiras de tecido servindo como mangas, cobrindo a parte de meus ombros que eu menos gostava, e logo na altura da cintura começava a se abrir, ficando levemente rodado. Sem estampas, sem nada muito brilhante, simples mas com seu charme: Assim é um vestido que eu gosto.Um pano preto fazia vezes de cinto e também de ornamento, caindo até quase meu tornozelo, onde o vestido terminava.

Colocando-o em meu corpo com cuidado, eu tinha até medo de me olhar no espelho: Quem sabe que criatura estaria me olhando de volta...

Depois de lutar alguns minutos contra o zíper, eu finalmente consegui ajeitar as mangas e a saia, e, com um suspiro, me virei para o espelho. Dentro dele uma garota pálida e com suas imperfeições olhou de volta – mas eu não podia negar que eu ficava bem naquele vestido. Minha mãe mandara fazê-lo quando eu tinha 15 anos, e eu vinha fazendo ajustes nele com magia para ajustá-lo à medida que eu fosse crescendo. Por sorte, eu só precisei fazer alguns pequenos ajustes no vestido, e logo ele estava pronto para ser usado no dia seguinte.

Imaginei se usaria o cabelo solto ou preso, se usaria ou não maquiagem, mas minha trilha de pensamentos foi bruscamente interrompida quando alguém bateu na porta do dormitório.

- Quem é? – eu disse, correndo para me esconder entre as cortinas, com medo que alguém me visse e risse de mim.

- Sou só eu, Ludmilla... – mais tranqüila, eu destranquei a porta com um aceno de varinha, enquanto tirava o vestido e colocava uma roupa normal, oculta por minhas cortinas.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto deixava sua mochila ao lado de sua cama.

- Estava só experimentando o vestido...

- Posso ver? – ela perguntou, curiosa, espiando entre as cortinas.

- Desculpe, eu já tirei... – eu disse, aliviada por não precisar mostrar o vestido a Ludmilla. Eu pude ver seu olhar desapontado.

- Tudo bem. – ela procurava alguma roupa no dormitório. – Você sabe o que está acontecendo com o Potter e o Black? Eles andam estranhos, de joelhos na frente da Nicki, pedindo clemência...

- Hm... – eu tentei parecer indiferente, mas me vesti com mais rapidez ainda e saí correndo pelas escadas: Talvez Nicki tivesse decidido "castigar" os Marotos pela detenção que ela levara...

- Mil desculpas, Nicolletinha...

- Vocês me fizeram pegar detenção e não levantaram um dedo quando viram o Filch...

- Você sabe que nós te amamos...

- E depois eu ainda tive que ficar matando salamandras...

- Nós imploramos de joelhos... – a cena que eu presenciava era grotesca: Nicki estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o teto, enquanto Potter e Sirius, de joelhos, agarravam-se nas barras das vestes de minha amiga.

- Vocês sabem que não adianta implorar... O mal já está feito.

- Não vale nada ficar com raiva...

- Mas é claro... – Nicki disse, e, ao me ver, sorriu. – Como disse aquele pensador italiano, "não perca seu tempo ficando com raiva das pessoas..." – expressões esperançosas surgiram nos rostos dos Marotos, mas caíram quando eles ouviram o final do ditado – "...vingue-se."

- Mas você não vai fazer nada, não é? – Potter disse, e, para minha surpresa, ele parecia estar realmente nervoso, e não só fingindo ou brincando.

- Vou sim... Talvez até peça o Angus emprestado da Lily...

- Ela só pode estar brincando... – disse Sirius, trocando olhares sombrios com Potter.

- Conhecendo minha vizinha, ela vai comer os nossos olhos de sobremesa do jantar... – disse Potter, extremamente sério.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei, anunciando minha presença.

- Por causa desses dois, eu acabei ficando de detenção por uma noite... – Nicki disse, tranquilamente. – E agora, eles querem que eu não faça nada ao respeito...

- Puxa, quanta ousadia deles... – trocando olhares divertidos com minha amiga, eu fui até perto dela para contemplar os dois Marotos de joelhos. – Eu acho que você não deve suspender o castigo deles, não...

- Mas pelo menos nos deixe inteiros para o baile... – Potter disse, e desta vez ele sorria do jeito que somente Potter sabe sorrir... Com _aquele_ sorriso. – afinal, é uma oportunidade de vida eu estar indo para o baile com a Lily, e você pode fazer o que quiser depois...

Pega de surpresa com as palavras do garoto, eu fiquei atordoada, tendo que me sentar para digerir a informação: Finalmente eu estava percebendo que, em pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, eu estaria indo ao baile de Halloween organizado em honra ao professor Slughorn... Eu estaria indo ao baile, acompanhada por ninguém menos que Tiago Potter.

- Eu acho que, por sua tremenda sorte, eu vou dispensá-lo do castigo... – ela disse para Potter, com um ar de nobreza.

- Ei, e você vai me deixar ser castigado? – disse Sirius, com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só estava brincando, seu bobo! – ela disse, rindo. – Você não acreditou que era verdade, não é?

- O que? – Sirius se levantou, estupefato. – Então vocês dois estavam me metendo medo esse tempo todo e eu acreditando que você ia nos picar em pedacinhos mesmo?

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – extremamente mau humorado, Sirius afundou em uma poltrona, de braços cruzados, enquanto Potter e Nicki caíam na risada.

- Eu só não queria que vocês fizessem isso de novo – agora séria, Nicki cruzou os braços. – Eu consigo me entender com o Michael sozinha.

- Mas pelo jeito, isto não vai ser até o baile... – Sirius disse, arrastando os pés para fora da cadeira. – Então, por uma questão de praticidade, você pode ir ao baile comigo...

Pega de surpresa, Nicki franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

- Bem, você não pode ir sozinha, e eu quero pegar mais de uma menina naquele baile... Se você não cobrar exclusividade, nós podemos fazer um trato... – Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos que derretiam metade dos corações de Hogwarts, e Nicki riu.

- Puxa vida, são poucas as garotas que têm a honra de serem convidadas por Sirius Black para um baile, mesmo que não tenham "direito a exclusividade"... Mas é uma boa idéia. – ela disse, tranqüila.

Naquele momento, Angus passou voando pela janela, não sem alguma dificuldade, e pousou em meu ombro.

- Veja se não tem nenhum olho acoplado às patinhas dele da... última entrega. – evitando dizer o nome de Michael, Sirius me fez entender que eles não tinham explicado a Nicki que nós também tínhamos mandado uma carta para o Michael. Eu tinha até me esquecido dela, se não fosse por Angus.

Aparentemente, ele tinha voltado de mãos vazias, mas ao ver melhor, uma única fita de pergaminho estava presa na pata de minha coruja, e, discretamente, sem que os outros vissem, eu a puxei para fora.

_Bela tentativa, Evans. Agora EU quero falar com você. Agora. Perto do Salão Principal._

Desta vez a letra era indubitavelmente de Michael Lovegood, e, mordendo os lábios, eu disse aos outros que tinha que verificar se eu tinha alguma coisa a fazer na Monitoria, e saí da Torre da Grifinória, correndo para o local onde eu imaginava que Michael estivesse.

E, de fato, o garoto estava lá: Cabelos castanhos bem claros, ou loiros bem escuros, olhos azuis tão redondos quanto os de Nicki, ele seria até parecido com Remo, se o formato de seu rosto não fosse tão diferente.

- Agora você me explique porque toda esta insanidade dos últimos dias. – ele disse, sem se preocupar em me cumprimentar.

- Apesar da sua falta de educação, eu respondo: Nós só estamos tentando ajudar _vocês dois_ a deixarem de ser teimosos, e se entenderem de uma vez por todas.

- Como nós poderíamos "nos entender", se ela fica implicando comigo cada vez que eu passo?

- Talvez você faça o mesmo com ela... – eu disse, com uma expressão severa, e ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para seus sapatos.

- Certo... Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu não entendo mais nada do que está acontecendo. Primeiro, ela me ignora. Depois, sai se jogando nos braços de outro, e me pede para ficar quieto, não dizer nada, que ela me explicaria tudo depois... Eu falo o que eu penso, digo que não acho isto justo, e ela declarar guerra a mim e não olha mais para a minha cara. Depois, ela briga com você e continua andando com os Marotos... Eu estou completamente perdido. Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

Eu também estava ficando realmente confusa com a narrativa do ponto de vista de Michael, então eu comecei pelo começo:

- Como você soube que eu estava enviando a carta?

- A coruja. O Alex estava ao meu lado quando a carta chegou, e disse que era melhor eu abrir logo antes que a fera arrancasse um olho meu, e que a coruja da Lily era inteligentíssima... Então, depois de ficar desconfiado, logo comecei a notar pequenos errinhos, e além do mais... – ele corou um pouco – a carta não tinha o cheiro dela...

- Você sente falta dela, não é? – eu perguntei, e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ela me deixa maluco. Eu também queria pedir para você dizer a ela... Que se ela queria me machucar e me deixar confuso e mais maluco ainda, ela conseguiu. – a paixão com que o garoto falava aquilo realmente me assustava... Ele realmente deveria gostar de Nicki.

- Então por que você não fala com ela, não tenta entendê-la?

- Simplesmente porque eu não entendo o que aconteceu... Nem por que ela está assim. E além do mais, se eu pedir desculpas, ela vai deixar tudo como está, e vai continuar ocultando coisas de mim o tempo todo. E eu definitivamente não quero isto. A pesar de ser uma pessoa realmente estranha, eu podia ver que as palavras do garoto eram sinceras. Só mesmo Nicki para lidar, e também para entender alguém com uma lógica tão confusa quanto Michael Lovegood...

Assim, avaliando se eu podia confiar nele, eu suspirei, e lentamente comecei a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido e envolvia o problema: Que Sirius tinha uma foto para me chantagear (obviamente, eu não falei nada sobre a procedência da foto), e toda a cadeia de acontecimentos que se seguiu até aquele dia. Ao final de minha narrativa, Michael estava boquiaberto.

- Você poderia escrever um livro, sabia? – ele disse, impressionado. – Parece até difícil de acreditar nisso tudo, mas é uma história legal...

- Mas em todo o caso, eu queria que você soubesse que a Nicki está arrasada... Eu... Eu a ouço chorar em muitas noites, e ela anda muito triste, _tudo por causa desta briga idiota..._ Não seria melhor para nós todos se vocês dois parassem de brigar e tirassem um tempinho para conversar, pelo menos?

Ao que o garoto não respondeu nada, eu dei de ombros.

- Pense nisso. Até amanhã, Michael... – eu disse, me virei e fui embora.

Todos os planos que eu e os Marotos tínhamos feito tinham dado errado... Mas de alguma foram eu senti, Diário, que aquela breve conversa tinha surtido mais efeito do que todos os planos juntos.

Então, aqui estou eu. Depois de chegar à Torre da Grifinória eu descobri que estava muito cansada, me despedi de Nicki e dos Marotos, e subi para minha cama, para finalmente abrir meu Diário e escrever. Agora, umas poucas horas depois eu finalmente termino mais um pedaço de meu relato, e aguardo ansiosamente pelo que virá...

Amanhã é o dia, Diário... Amanhã será aquele Maldito Baile de Dia das Bruxas, quando eu serei acompanhada por Tiago Potter, o dia em que toda essa confusão terminará.

E finalmente, eu poderei voltar à minha vidinha normal, e ficar em paz.

Boa Noite

Lily Evans.

N/A: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eu terminei... Não sei por que, me deu até vontade de chorar agora... No próximo capítulo O BAILE! O que todos estavam esperando... O que até EU estava esperando. Desta vez, vou bater um recorde:

Tenho um prazo para atualizar!

Afinal, para um baile de dia das bruxas, nada melhor do que atualizar no dia 31 de Outubro...

Me aguardem, leitores, que aqui vou eu...

Este capítulo é dedicado à Luanna, que me ajudou muito mesmo na viagem de formatura, me carregando pra lá e pra cá na cadeira de rodas, e também para a minha mãe, que foi compreensiva e me deixou em paz para escrever...

E a vocês todos que comentaram, partilhando suas preciosas opiniões comigo, e tornando esta fic o que ela é agora...

Muito obrigada a todos!

Lily Dragon


	24. Preparação para O Baile

N/A: Isso é incrível... Logo eu que estava com tantas idéias consigo me atrasar para o capítulo do Halloween... Mas no final das contas, eu é que sou uma maluca irresponsável, e eu sei que, no final do capítulo vocês podem me odiar...

Se não tivesse prometido, eu não iria postar, mas promessa é promessa, e o resto é história. Eu sei que este capítulo não vai ser lá grandes coisas, que está incompleto e para na melhor parte "à la novela mexicana", mas eu peço um pouquinho de compreensão da parte de vocês.

Não vou dizer que a minha vida estava excepcionalmente complicada ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas mesmo assim, eu simplesmente tive bloqueio. As idéias estão todas no papel, mas o que falta é o ânimo para escrever... E uma folga do resto do mundo XDDDDD

De qualquer jeito, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, e não atirem muitas pedras...

Rewiews:

Thata Radcliffe: "Por que será que os planos do Sirius sempre dão errado?" – Você me deu uma coisa para pensar... E acabou me dando uma idéia para mais tarde. Hehehe, eu vejo que Merlin e o seu Santinho Grifinório estão ajudando muito... Espero não desapontá-la com o capítulo!

Lana Evans Potter: Talvez a Omo resolva contratar os Marotos para propagandas de Sabão em pó, quem sabe... Mas o negócio da Lily ser assim em relação com o corpo dela é o seguinte: Eu já vi muitos descrevem a Lily como sendo perfeitinha, magrinha, lindinha e sem se preocupar com a aparência... Mas para mim, no final das contas, eu acho que a Lily seria humana também, e como tal, teria imperfeições: Eu não imagino ela como uma gorda feiosa, mas sim como uma menina que não é esquelética de magra, enfim, alguém como nós. Mary Sues e personagens perfeitos já tem de mais, e é esse pinguinho de humanidade que dá uma personalidade para um personagem... Faz sentido?

May: A habilidade de desmaiar da Lily talvez venha de uma autora meio maluca puxando as cordinhas... Mas a Nicki e o Michael não vão precisar do Angus ameaçando eles muito, isto eu posso dizer. Quanto ao complexo da Lily, eu acho que ela se parece com muitas de nós, que também fazem as mães ficar de cabelo branco quando vão as compras ( a criatura que vos fala é um exemplo). Mas no final, muita coisa é só encanação nossa... Além do mais, uma personagem toda perfeitinha não teria graça, não é? Sua rewiew estava grande! Que maravilhoso!

Lily 'Evans' Lied: Hehehe... Todos são fofos… Espero que este capítulo alimente suas expectativas... A pesar de ter algumas coisas que não são tão fofas, vai ter... Ah, quer saber, ler é o melhor jeito de descobrir! O seu pen name tem uma história interessante. O meu não teve uma forma definida... Talvez seja por que eu amo dragões... (detalhe: autora usa um anel de dragão, tem seu "caderno sagrado de escritora" com um dragão na capa e é totalmente aficionada por dragões)

LeNaHhH: Eu vejo isso da conversa valer mais por experiência própria, até... E agora, finalmente, o resultado de tanta conspiração, planos, apostas e lágrimas... (nossa, agora fiquei dramática) Mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que você goste deste capítulo também!

Bruna: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Você aprendeu como comentar, e agora estou respondendo! Viu só? Mas agora, aos negócios...

O beijo... O que todos esperam, mas ninguém sabe como (e quando, exatamente) será. Estou no ápice da fic, mas não é o que muitos esperam. E a "parada do Lupin" é uma coisa mais sinistra imaginada recentemente... E vocês vão descobrir tudo com o tempo.

Elyon Somnaire: Oh-oh... Não me mate, mas vocês vai ter que esperar mais um capítulo... Heheheh, espero que este pelo menos sirva de "aperitivo"...

Laura: Gaaah... Aqui vai mais um capítulo, não o ápice, e eu acho que vou enlouquecer... XDDDD De qualquer jeito, eu sei que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar, nem que eu tenha que passar o dia de finados inteiro escrevendo!

Silverghost: Você é má, eu sou má, todos são maus. Nos somos as Perversas ainda, não somos? Pois é... Vou usar um pouco mais de minha malevolência e perversidade aqui...

Kryka James Prongs Potter: O Michael é assim mesmo... Digamos que ele está profundamente apaixonado pela Nicki, e não desistiria dela por nada... Já a Nicki, tem algo mais sinistro que eu vou explicar nos próximos capítulos

Isis Black: Você tem certeza disso? (risada malévola). Agora, eu vou ser mais malvada ainda e fazer vocês esperarem mais um pouco, certo? Espero que não... XDDDDDD Acho que alguma autora vai passar o único dia de feriado atolada no computador, escrevendo...

Jujuka: Sou muito, muito má, isto é fato conhecido e comprovado cientificamente... E você vai ver o quanto eu sou má agora também...

Pikena: A minha perna está a mesma coisa de sempre, só que agora sem gesso e sessões torturantes de fisioterapia... Mas agora, parando de falar do meu pé, eu sei que você vai querer me matar no final do capítulo... Odeio fazer isto, mas prometi atualizar hoje, mesmo que seja só um pedaço do capítulo, vai ter de ser isto...

Nicki: Eu prometi, eu vou cumprir. Ai meus dragões, você vai querer me esganar amanhã...

Amy L Black: Oh não, espero que as suas unhas tenham crescido de volta... Já que talvez eu faça você roer elas mais um pouco. Hehehe, muita gente gostaria de ver a Nicki com o Remo, mas... Ah (autora fica alguns minutos murmurando consigo mesma, com um olhar insano estampado no rosto) Ah, você vai ver depois (sorriso misterioso). E não fale mal da sua rewiew, porque eu GOSTEI! Tudo bem, eu acho que sou tão surtada quanto você, e pessoas surtadas e rewiews surtadas combinam, certo?

Luli Potter: Gah... Que bom que você gostou, e eu espero que você não me odeie por estar fazendo isto agora (assina o testamento previamente feito) Ok, eu pego o seu MSN de novo...

Tete Chan: Realmente, eu não chamaria os Marotos para resolver meus assuntos amorosos... Mas talvez eu precise de seguranças se por acaso alguma pessoa indignada (e com justiça) venha dar uma de tarado da machadinha e me cortar em pedaços depois dessas... Vou buscar um Angus pra me fazer companhia... XDDDD

Lara Potter: Oh... Quem não babaria em cima do Remo... Se não vou colocar o que todos queriam, pelo menos tem um pouquinho do Remo pra pessoas como nós ficarmos babando... heheheh...

Giulinha Black: Imaginar como a Lily estará escrevendo... Hehe, só o prólogo é realmente... Agourento. Mas, no final das contas, espero que não demore mais muito tempo para você descobrir tudo o que acontece com a pobre Lily... (oh-oh, eu não estou falando mais coisa com coisa... Talvez meu psiquiatra tenha alguma coisa a dizer sobre isto)

Rach Black: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Finalmente você alcançou... E vai poder ficar com mais ódio de mim quando ver como eu demooooooooooro para atualizar. Mas este é um vício do qual eu estou tentando me curar, eu juro... Gaaah, mas para um primeiro comentário, está ótimo, eu amei! A sua personagem está em estágio de criação... (mamma com ímpetos de Frankenstein) E logo, logo ela deve estar entrando na vida do Sirius. Hmhmhmhmhm... Acho que é isto...

Larissa: Por meio desta, Srta. Dragon quer dizer que está praticamente assinando a própria sentença de morte, e que você talvez tenha que esperar mais um pouquinho para o Baile... Mas olha só: Eu sei que não vou descansar até terminar aquele capítulo... Está tudo na minha cabeça (e no meu caderno de dragão), eu só preciso digitar e... Bem, espero que você goste do capítulo, a pesar dos pesares... XDDDDD

21- Preparações para o Baile (ou o suicídio da autora louca)

Meu querido Diário único fiel confidente nestas horas sombrias,

Meu mundo acabou.

Isto parece ser uma frase um tanto quanto forte para uma garota que acaba de sair de um baile, mas eu posso afirmar com toda a convicção que isto é verdade. Obviamente o planeta terra não se fez em pedaços, caso contrário eu não estaria escrevendo nada aqui, mas o _meu _mundo, a _minha_ realidade e tudo o que eu pensava ser verdade simplesmente se partiu.

Eu não tenho nem mais forças, Diário, para dar minha opinião sobre tudo. Minha cabeça está girando, eu não consigo parar de tremer e minha letra está quase irreconhecível... E é por isso que eu estou recorrendo a você, Diário:

Eu preciso desabafar.

Minha mente está tão confusa, que eu não sei mais o que fazer... E eis você, Diário, com suas páginas salvadoras, para me ajudar a compreender os estilhaços e cacos do que sobrou de minha vida.

Eis minha mais macabra história.

Para entender tudo o que se passou comigo, começarei no exato ponto em que parei na última vez que eu escrevi em você: Naquela

Quando acordei naquela manhã de sábado, tive alguns minutos de minha semi-consciência deliciosa, apenas me enrolando contente nas cobertas, até descobrir que aquele dia era sábado: Dia do baile do Dia das Bruxas.

Assim que me dei conta do dia em que estava, pulei da cama, alarmada, com o coração batendo forte, um medo irracional surgindo no fundo de meu estômago.

"_Mas espere aí –_ disse a voz da minha consciência, diante de meu pânico iminente. – _Por que você está tão apavorada?"_

_-_ Potter... – eu murmurei a resposta alto sem perceber, enquanto torcia as cobertas com minhas mãos.

_"Mas por que você está com medo?" – _novamente, minha consciência pareceu voltar, clareando minha mente um pouco, e eu relaxei.

"_Não seja idiota, Lily, você não pode ficar nervosa nem com medo disso... Afinal, vai ser só um baile chato, com um monte de menininhas se mostrando com vestidinhos e maquiagem. E ainda por cima, você vai com o Potter... Sua única preocupação é o quanto ele vai encher a sua paciência..."._

Finalmente, depois de tranqüilizar a mim mesma, eu já ia voltar a dormir quando um pensamento incômodo me atingiu: Na verdade, eu tinha convidado o Potter para o baile, mas em momento algum ele me disse que aceitava... O que significava que eu poderia estar exposta ao ridículo fácil, fácil...

Eu tentava dizer a mim mesma que aquilo era uma preocupação boba, mas eu continuava a me incomodar muito com isso... Fiquei tão alterada que, quando dei por mim, estava ao lado da cama de minha amiga Nicki, tentando acordá-la para perguntar sua opinião.

- Nicki, Nicki, acorde... – eu disse, sacudindo seu ombro o mais delicadamente que minha preocupação infundada me permitia. De início minha amiga não se mexeu, mas logo ela mostrou sinais de vida, suspirando e virando-se para o lado.

- Mãe, manda o Phillip alimentar os cavalos, é ele que gosta disso... – ela resmungou, puxando as cobertas até seu queixo.

- Nicki, eu não sou a sua mãe– eu disse, mais alto dessa vez. – Você está em Hogwarts, e o seu irmão está muito longe daqui...

- Que... – ela abriu os olhos um pouquinho, para logo fechá-los novamente. – Lily, por que me acordar tão cedo... – ela gemeu, puxando as cobertas agora até seu nariz.

- Eu estou preocupada e preciso da sua opinião... – eu disse, já me sentindo idiota de ter perguntado isto para minha amiga.

Depois de mais alguns resmungos e bocejos, Nicki estava sentada, seus cabelos loiros despenteados e uma cara de sono que se igualava a de meu amigo Remo.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, enfim, seus olhos castanhos já adquirindo o brilho que tinham durante todo o dia.

- Eu estou preocupada... – eu disse, sem saber por onde começar. – Na verdade, só agora me ocorreu que o Potter não aceitou o meu convite para ir ao baile comigo, e...

- Ele não aceitou? – Nicki perguntou, confusa. – Como assim?

- É que, bem, quando eu perguntei, ele disse que ia pensar, e eu acabei desmaiando... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios. – E depois, ele não disse que aceitava...

- Céus... – Nicki disse, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro novamente. – Eu não acredito que você me acordou por causa disso... – mas, ao invés de estar mal humorada, ela tentava sufocar o riso no travesseiro.

- Mas é preocupante! – eu disse, irritada. – O que será de mim se ele simplesmente me deixar na mão quando eu for para o Baile? Todos prestam atenção na Monitora Chefe, e se...

- Lily, respire. – Nicki disse, ainda tentando segurar o riso. – Não precisa ficar tão desesperada... – ela disse, sentando-se novamente para colocar as mãos em meus ombros. – Conhecendo o Tiago há muito tempo, eu sei que ele não perderia esta oportunidade por nada nesse mundo... E além do mais, não é você que diz que não quer ir ao baile com ele?

A constatação de minha amiga me pegou de surpresa, e eu fiquei sem fala. Vendo minha expressão atônita, Nicki me lançou aquele seu sorriso misterioso que tanto me irritava.

- Eu sabia que você não ia continuar com esta baboseira do Tiago ser "mau" por muito tempo... – ela disse, vitoriosa, me deixando chocada.

- Quem disse que eu mudei a minha opinião sobre ele? – eu perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Eu ainda acho que ele é ridículo, arrogante e idiota, só estou sendo educada por que não tenho escolha...

- Sei, sei... – Nicki diz, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula. – Como se eu ainda engolisse essa...

Eu já ia responder, quando uma movimentação ao meu lado me revelava que as outras meninas também começavam a acordar.

Como se uma onda de energia atingisse repentinamente o nosso dormitório, as garotas imediatamente pularam da cama e começaram a conversar em voz alta, excitadas com o baile que aconteceria naquela noite. Conversas sobre vestidos e cabelo encheram o dormitório, e eu e minha amiga ficamos ali, estupefatas, enquanto elas entravam e saíam do banheiro, frenéticas.

- Pelo jeito tem gente bastante animada para o Baile... – disse Nicki, enquanto se vestia rapidamente.

- Pois é... – eu segui seu exemplo, e logo estávamos a caminho do Salão Principal. Os Marotos pareciam que ainda estavam dormindo, e não vimos nem sinal deles quando nos sentamos à mesa da Grifinória. O cheiro de abóboras cozinhando já enchia o castelo inteiro, e uma onda de excitação parecia atingir até os alunos mais novos.

- E você, Nicki... – enquanto bebericava meu suco de abóbora, eu dirigi meu olhar para minha amiga. – Está esperando ansiosamente pelo baile?

- Na verdade, nem tanto. – ela disse, dando de ombros. – É só mais uma daquelas ocasiões idiotas onde todos vão se mostrar com seus vestidos e jóias, ou exibindo seus mais novos namorados... – com seu garfo, ela brincava com os ovos mexidos em seu prato. – Eu só vou para ver você e o Tiago, e a cara que o resto de Hogwarts vai fazer quando vir vocês dois...

- Puxa, que consolador... – eu disse, revirando os olhos, mas logo tornando a ficar séria. – Mas e o Michael? – eu perguntei, e Nicki evitou meu olhar, fixando seus olhos castanhos em seus ovos novamente.

- Eu não sou babá dele para saber aonde ele vai ou deixa de ir. – Nicki disse lentamente. Tampouco estou desesperada para arranjar alguém, como muitas meninas por aí. Eu me diverti muito ao lado dele, gosto dele, sim, mas não vou me humilhar nem para ele nem para ninguém. - ela disse, sua expressão se endurecendo. – Não de novo. – e, sem mais nem menos, ela saiu da mesa, irritada, me deixando extremamente confusa.

Eu me levantei, lentamente, pretendendo seguí-la, mas achei que Nicki também precisava de um tempo para pensar. Em sete anos de amizade eu já sabia que, quando Nicki ficava irritada e saía abruptamente de algum lugar, era porque ela precisava de algum tempo para pensar... E logo estaria de volta. Assim, eu segui lentamente para o Salão Comunal, ainda pensando no estranho comportamento de minha amiga, e não conseguindo deixar de compará-lo com o de Michael: Nicki sempre tivera um jeito diferente de lidar com seus próprios sentimentos, mesmo que isto significasse escondê-los o máximo possível embaixo de sua casca de "menina estranha", mas isto não significava que ela não sentia nada...

Enquanto Michael se mostrava franco e exasperado, tentando entender tudo para se reconciliar com minha amiga, Nicki ficava irritada e indiferente quando falávamos de Michael, o que só mostrava que ela estava escondendo o que sentia por trás disso. Pelo que eu podia analisar, Nicki não estava tão desesperada para se voltar com o namoro quanto Michael estava...

Mas, levando em conta a maneira peculiar que Nicki demonstrava seus sentimentos, eu sabia que nada que eu fizesse agora adiantaria muito: Minha amiga não se abria totalmente para ninguém que eu conhecesse, e a coisa mais sábia a se fazer era deixá-la organizar seus pensamentos e clarear a mente antes de vir falar com as pessoas.

Pensando em minha amiga e as escolhas que tinha feito, eu mal notei quando cruzei com os Marotos em um corredor, que aparentemente estavam indo tomar café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Lily, minha flor... – Potter parecia estar em um ótimo humor, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não adianta falar que é Evans para você, não é? – eu disse, com um tom de voz quase resignado, mas ainda sim cruzando os braços.

- Não. – Sirius disse, adiantando-se, também parecendo estar bem-humorado. – E você não está ansiosa para o Baile? – ele piscou um olho.

- Na verdade, eu estou tranqüila... – eu menti, dando de ombros. – Ao contrário das outras meninas, que parecem já ter começado a se arrumar... E bom dia, Remo! – vendo meu amigo atrás dos dois outros Marotos, eu fui cumprimentá-lo. Ele estava pálido e tinha enormes olheiras, com sua aparência doentia normal depois da lua cheia, mas mesmo assim ele sorria.

- Já tomou café da manhã? – o garotinho chamado Pettigrew perguntou.

- Na verdade, sim, eu e a Nicki já fomos comer...

- E ela, onde está? – perguntou Potter.

- Eu acho que ela precisava de um pouco de tempo para pensar... – eu disse, com uma expressão um tanto quanto sombria. – Mas logo ela deve estar de volta.

Nicki não estava lá quando voltei ao Salão Principal acompanhada pelos Marotos, e eu presumi que estivesse em algum lugar trabalhando em suas invenções, ou simplesmente acariciando seu gato em algum canto sossegado.

- Lily... – enquanto o restante dos Marotos se sentava, ele veio falar comigo novamente. – Você se importaria de ir para a biblioteca esta manhã e me ajudar um pouco? Sabe como é, acabei perdendo matéria quando... Quando estava na enfermaria.

- Mas é claro! – eu disse, feliz por ter algo para distrair minha mente durante o dia. Assim, Remo comeu rapidamente enquanto eu ia pegar minhas coisas no dormitório, e logo estávamos sentados em nossa mesa habitual na biblioteca de Hogwarts, que estava quase vazia, e entre uma revisão de matéria e outra, conversávamos.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você para me ajudar em poções... – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – Eu simplesmente não tenho jeito com isso.

- Mas em compensação, você é o melhor em todo o resto... – eu disse, apontando minha pena para ele. – e se preocupa com os seus estudos, ao contrário de muita gente que eu conheço...

- Mas eu vou acabar sem uma boa perspectiva de futuro do mesmo jeito... – ele disse, largando sua pena. – Não conheço muita gente que vá aceitar que um lobisomem no ambiente de trabalho...

Sem saber o que responder, eu tentei mudar de assunto para animar meu amigo.

- Mas o futuro vem depois, vamos falar de algo mais imediato...

- Como o baile, por exemplo? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Parece que todos aqui estão obcecados com esse baile! – eu disse, cruzando os braços.

- Na verdade, não falam de outra coisa no castelo... – ele disse, sua expressão cansada intensificando-se.

- E quais são os seus planos para a noite? – eu perguntei. – Vai com alguém?

- Eu não vou... – ele disse, simplesmente. – Vou dormir cedo, colocar a matéria atrasada em dia, ler um bom livro... Afinal, eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer naquele baile...

- Mas como você não vai! – eu disse, indignada. – Eu sei que você não é muito para bailes, mas você não pode ficar sozinho lendo enquanto todos estão lá, comendo e se divertindo...

- Na verdade, eu posso sim. – ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você não precisa se isolar do mundo só por que é diferente... – eu disse, a visão de meu amigo tão abatido deixando meu coração pesado. - Você só vai piorar as coisas se isolando desse jeito.

- Mas que utilidade eu vou ter ali? – ele perguntou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Só ficar lá com todos me dizendo que eu estou pálido e pareço doente...

- Eu não conseguiria me divertir sabendo que você está sozinho... – eu disse, fazendo Remo erguer a cabeça. – E você não vou deixar você ficar sozinho, com pena de si mesmo a noite inteira, enquanto você poderia estar com os seus amigos, com as pessoas que gostam de você.

Remo olho para cima, seus olhos azuis melancólicos fixos nos meus.

- Se você insiste, eu vou. – ele disse, enquanto fechava seus livros.

- Mas também não vá mal humorado! – eu disse, levantando-me e colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros. – Se não você não ganha o chocolate que eu trouxe...

- Chocolate? – a cabeça de Remo se virou imediatamente para mim, e nós rimos.

- Eu acho que você está realmente precisando de cafeína, cacau, leite e açúcar agora... – e, como de costume, nós dividimos nossa barra clandestina na biblioteca, o que melhorou um pouco o humor de Remo. Já era quase hora do almoço quando nós finalmente terminamos todo o dever de casa e ele recuperou toda a matéria que tinha perdido, e nós decidimos ir direto ao Salão Principal, encontrar o restante dos Marotos.

Quando nos juntamos aos outros no Salão Principal, Nicki tinha se juntado aos Marotos, e parecia bem novamente.

Sobre o almoço, eu posso dizer, Diário, que não aconteceu nada fora do normal: Comemos todos sem maiores incidentes, todos conversando sobre amenidades. Aliás, sobre o resto da tarde quase não há nada que se dizer:

Eu passei a tarde ajudando os professores e os monitores a arrumar o Salão Principal para o Baile, o que me rendeu, digamos, alguns momentos realmente embaraçosos com Alex me olhando desconfiado de quando em quando, e eu podia sentir a pergunta em seus olhos: "O que deu em você para ir ao baile com o Potter?"

Mas enfim, Diário, eu não estou com muita paciência para descrever minuciosamente aquela tarde, como eu costumo fazer, então irei logo ao ponto que, eu imagino, tudo começou: Nos preparativos para o baile.

Duas horas antes do baile começar eu deixei o Salão, e quando cheguei ao Dormitório, o lugar se assemelhava a um formigueiro: As quatro meninas que já se arrumavam pareciam estar à beira da histeria, arrumando os cabelos e fazendo ajustes de última hora nos vestidos freneticamente. Decidindo que tentar entrar no banheiro do dormitório seria suicídio, eu decidi me valer de um recurso que eu raramente usava: O banheiro dos monitores.

Entre alguns privilégios que os Monitores tinham, o banheiro era um dos que eu, particularmente, mais achava dispensável: Uma enorme banheira com as proporções de uma piscina, cheia de torneiras divertidas, por onde diferentes bolhas de sabão saíam, com tolhas e roupões macios, sendo que a única testemunha disso seria o quadro de uma sereia pendurado na parede.

Não querendo sair com o vestido pelos corredores, eu peguei um conjunto de roupas simples e levei comigo para o banheiro dos monitores, e passei a meia hora seguinte mergulhada em água quente e perfumada, relaxando meus músculos já tensos, esperando o que viria.

Diante de mim estaria a imagem de um pesadelo: Eu estava indo ao baile com o Potter, uma das criaturas que eu mais odiava na face da terra, e com certeza meus nervos seriam testados aos seus limites naquela noite... Mas não era por irritação antecipada que eu estava tensa: Era sim, eu posso admitir, um pouco de medo.

Eu nunca tinha aberto nenhuma exceção quando se tratava de Potter: Eu sempre fura dura, tinha dito com todas as palavras o quanto o odiava e não hesitava em dizer isto de novo... Mas ultimamente, pareciam que as coisas estavam mudando...

De repente, ele não era mais imaturo e arrogante o tempo todo, e eu era capaz até de conversar com ele, uma conversa muitas vezes interessante...

Sim, sim, ele deveria estar fingindo tudo... Eu sei que ele não presta, eu sei que ele não vale nada, e ele só faz isto por que ele não conseguiu. Eu não podia me esquecer que o Potter é uma das criaturas mais desprezíveis do universo, e só dirige seu interesse a mim por que eu fui a única que recusei; a única criatura humana o suficiente para ver a humilhação que ele causava aos outros, ignorando o sofrimento alheio, enquanto todos riam junto. Eu levantei minha voz contra ele, fui a única a fazer isto, e agora, eu me tornara seu desafio pessoal: Ele queria me conquistar, queria que eu, a última pessoa que se opunha, viesse para o lado dele.

Sim, era exatamente isto que ele queria... E eu estava tensa por que não tinha idéia do que ele poderia fazer.

Mas um outro lado de minha mente, o lado mais racional, dizia que Potter não podia fazer nada: Ele era só mais um garoto de 17 anos, idiota como todos os outros, e eu estava me preocupando a toa...

E, colocando minhas teorias sombrias de lado, eu saí do banho, sequei bem a mim mesma e aos meus cabelos, me vesti rapidamente e rumei para o meu dormitório novamente, querendo finalmente me arrumar.

Enquanto as meninas continuavam a se arrumar, eu tirei meu vestido da caixa e, com um suspiro, comecei a me vestir. Enquanto eu lutava com os botões, Nicki apareceu, tranqüila como sempre, carregando seu gato Aquiles no colo, e me ajudou com os botões.

- Como você agüenta esta loucura? – Nicki perguntou, enquanto ela própria tirava seu vestido de um compartimento em sua mala.

- A gente acaba se acostumando... – eu disse, enquanto ajudava-a a colocar seu vestido lilás. Assim como eu, Nicki também não era uma grande fã de vestidos, festas e formalidades, mas mesmo assim ela ficava bem no delicado vestido.

- O que eu faço com o meu cabelo...? – eu perguntei, olhando para a cascata ruiva que dominava minha cabeça.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas você poderia ir com ele solto, assim mesmo... – Nicki disse, pensativa.

- Mas de jeito nenhum! – disse uma voz, e logo Ludmilla estava ao nosso lado. – Você pode ficar bonita com o cabelo solto, mas para uma ocasião assim fica muito simples... – ela explicou, já se apossando de uma escova e conjurando alguns grampos. – Eu acho que um coque ficaria mais elegante... – e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer objeção ela me fez sentar em minha cama, e começou a arrumar meu cabelo: Pedindo a Nicki que trançasse meus cabelos, ela os ajeitou em um coque bonito, prendendo-os com grampos. Quando terminou, contemplou o resultado, pensativa.

- Falta alguma coisa... – ela disse, franzindo o cenho de leve.

- Eu sei! – disse Nicki, correndo para pegar sua varinha – minha mãe sempre fazia isto nas festas... – ela correu até o banheiro, pegando um copo dágua. Ela fez algumas gotas levitarem, e com um aceno de varinha, elas passaram a emitir um brilho esbranquiçado. AS outras meninas pararam para olhar, estupefatas, enquanto Nicki colocava as gotas, que tinham sido solidificadas, em meus cabelos.

- Céus... – disse Ludmilla, de boca aberta. – Como você consegue fazer isto?

- Ah, não é nada de mais... – Nicki disse, balançando a cabeça. – De qualquer jeito, é temporário... Vira água doze horas depois.

Ainda admirada, ela não insistiu mais no assunto, e depois que eu coloquei o colar de prata que minha mãe tinha me dado, com um pingente de lírio, voltei minhas atenções para Nicki, que ainda estava com seu rabo de cavalo corriqueiro.

- E com você, o que faremos? – eu disse, ao que Nicki deu de ombros.

- Eu poderia ir assim...

- Nem pensar! – eu disse, correndo para soltar os cabelos de Nicki, sob os protestos da mesma. – Você não precisa ficar escondendo o seu cabelo lindo até no baile!

- Oh não, até você, Lílian, empolgada com o baile...

- Ora, nós já vamos ao baile do mesmo jeito, por que não se enfeitar pelo menos um pouquinho?

Derrotada, Nicki me deixou soltar e pentear seus cabelos, prendendo apenas algumas mechas com um prendedor brilhante.

Mesmo que não quiséssemos passar maquiagem, Ludmilla insistiu para que fizéssemos alguma coisa, e logo estávamos quase irreconhecíveis.

As meninas tinham feito um bom trabalho, e a maquiagem estava feita de tal modo que a atenção de todos viria imediatamente para meus olhos. Nicki, quando "domesticada" por um pouco de rímel, sombra e batom, parecia outra pessoa: De alguma maneira, a garota maluquinha e esperta agora se parecia muito mais com uma mulher...

_Michael vai ter um ataque do coração quando vir isto..._ – eu pensei, sem conter um sorriso.

Depois disso, vinha a pior parte: Os sapatos.

Oh, os sapatos de salto... De todas as formas de opressão feminina, o uso de sapatos de salto era uma das piores delas. Ao contrário de muitas meninas, que até gostavam de usar grandes saltos e sapatos desconfortáveis, eu sempre dizia que tinha nascido para usar coisas bem mais confortáveis. No meu dia a dia, um sapato boneca era o máximo que eu podia agüentar. Mas, infelizmente, eu não conseguia escapar disto em nenhuma festa, e com um suspiro eu fui calçar a sandálias prateadas, suspirando ao me equilibrar precariamente e fazer meus pobres pés serem submetidos a tal tortura.

Assim, nós estávamos quase saindo para encontrar os meninos quando eu notei: Nicki ainda estava de luvas!

- Nicki... – eu disse, em tom de advertência, olhando para suas mãos.

- O que? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão de desafio no rosto.

- Você pode me explicar o que está fazendo de luvas? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- Descendo para encontrar os meninos... – ela disse, fingindo inocência.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir com essas luvas... – eu disse, batendo o pé no chão.

- Mas eu também não vou sem luvas... – ela disse, cruzando os braços também.

- Então pelo menos dê um jeito nisso... – eu disse, e pegando minha varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, eu transformei as luvas pretas e sem dedinhos que Nicki sempre usava em um par de elegantes luvas lilases, que iam até os cotovelos de minha amiga.

-Depois você as transforma de volta... – eu resmunguei, enquanto deixava minha varinha guardada e acompanhava minha amiga para fora.

Nicki se lembrou de colocar os brincos na última hora, e eu decidi descer primeiro. Nós tínhamos combinado que encontraríamos os meninos no salão Comunal e, de fato, lá estavam eles:

Sentado em uma poltrona, parecendo cansado e doente, estava Remo, com sóbrias vestes cinzas, seus cabelos loiro- escuros penteados cuidadosamente. Próximo da poltrona estava Pedro Pettigrew, com vestes amarelo-canário, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos untados de gel.

Vestido de vermelho – sangue e mais charmoso do que nunca, Sirius Black se encostava casualmente na parede, olhando fixamente para a porta, e logo ao seu lado estava Potter.

Suas vestes também eram azuis, com um tom ligeiramente mais escuro do que o meu, e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, arrepiando-se para todos os lados. Mesmo assim, seus óculos estavam polidos e limpos, dando a aparência que seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. Quando me avistou, seu queixo caiu.

- L-lily... é mesmo você? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu descia as escadas, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

- Mas é claro que é ela, seu tapado – Sirius disse, rindo. – Tudo bem que ela está realmente bonita, mas não precisa babar, precisa?

- Você fica realmente diferente assim. – disse Remo, sorrindo.

- Então esperem até ver a Nicki... – eu comentei, sentando-me ao lado de Remo em uma outra poltrona.

- Mas pelo menos eu não vou babar igual ao Pontas... – Sirius disse, imitando a expressão de Potter para o riso geral.

Mas, quando Nicki desceu as escadas, as cabeças de todos os Marotos se viraram para ela, e Sirius engasgou. De fato, nenhum dos quatro garotos (talvez com a exceção de Potter) já tinham visto Nicki vestida com algo que não fosse seu uniforme, rabo de cavalo desajeitado e luvas pretas de lã. Os olhos de Remo se arregalaram, mesmo assim sem perder sua expressão triste, enquanto Potter apenas sorriu. Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente, achando graça do estado dos Marotos.

- E então, vamos? – ela perguntou, pegando o braço de Sirius, que ainda estava sem fala.

- Como é que é, Almofadinhas... O que você tinha dito sobre alguém babando em cima de uma menina?

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a Nicki? – Sirius perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

- Cale a boca e não seja idiota – ela respondeu, rindo.

- Eu só não pensei que você pudesse se vestir assim... – defendeu-se Sirius, dando de ombros. – Mas nós vamos ou não?

Eu senti uma mão em meu ombro, e me virei rapidamente para ver que era Potter, que me estendeu sua mão. Respirando fundo, eu a peguei, e nosso estranho grupo de setimanistas saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, em rumo ao Salão Principal, onde aconteceria o baile...

Como tinha ajudado a decorar o Salão á tarde, eu não estava de todo surpresa com a decoração, mas Nicki e os Marotos, quando viram tudo, ficaram boquiabertos: As maiores abóboras que se podia imaginar estavam suspensas no teto, iluminadas não por velas, mas por enormes tochas localizadas dentro, cada uma com um fogo de uma coloração diferente, do sombrio fogo negro a uma luz branca ofuscante, passando por todas as cores do arco-íris. Morcegos vivos sobrevoavam os alunos, entre muitas outras decorações de dia das bruxas. Mas, ao invés das mesas estarem dispostas como sempre, separando as pessoas por casa e uma grande mesa para os professores, só havia pequenas mesinhas redondas, com cadeiras de encosto de couro. No centro da mesa, haviam apenas alguns pratos e jarras, que, conforme minha experiência, se logo se encheriam da excelente comida da escola. Nós nos sentamos a uma mesa de exatamente seis cadeiras, e logo Ludmilla e suas amigas se sentaram na mesa ao lado: Nenhuma delas tinha convidado ou sido convidada por um menino, mas eu não duvidava que qualquer uma delas fosse arranjar um par para o baile: Além de Ludmilla e Jane serem realmente bonitas, elas não hesitavam em ser diretas (ou, segundo pessoas mais hostis, oferecidas) com os meninos.

Por alguns minutos, nós apenas ficamos lá, conversando, até que Dumbledore se levantou, e todos se calaram.

- Meus caros alunos e professores... Como muitos de vocês já sabem, estamos aqui não só para comemorar o dia das bruxas, mas também para comemorar uma data muito especial... Há exatos cinqüenta anos, nosso querido Professor Slughorn tem ensinado poções em Hogwarts, e este baile é, em primeiro lugar, para homenageá-lo. Eu poderia desperdiçar inúmeros minutos desta noite dizendo como este professor tem sido bom para nossa escola e formado gerações de bruxos, mas vou me abster de tudo isso, já que todos nós estamos com fome...

Então, sem mais delongas, que comece o baile!

N/A: Me matem. Me fritem. Me cozinhem viva... Mas a culpa é da tabela periódica! De tudo o que eu contava que acontecesse, desde chuvas de meteoros até uma horda de rinocerontes pisoteando o meu computador, eu tinha me esquecido da terrível professora de ciências... E do que eu tenho que decorar para amanhã. Eu sei que vocês vão me matar... Mas eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vem logo, logo!

Afinal, para que eu posso usar um feriado de exatamente um dia... Hehehheheh.. Usem a imaginação!

Este capítulo é dedicado a todos os leitores, todos mesmo, que tiveram a paciência de me agüentar até aqui...

Muitos beijos e mais uma vez desculpas,

Lily Dragon


	25. O Baile finalmente!

**N/A: Ahem... Como, depois de anos e anos, uma autora volta e faz uma nota com um mínimo de normalidade? Eu não sei. Talvez um ENOOORME pedido de desculpas seja a melhor coisa, sim, me jogando no chão e pedindo para todos os que esperaram e agoniaram que me perdoem a enorme demora de 3 anos... E, óbvio, esperar que tenha valido a espera.**

**Antes de mais nada, eu agradeço com todo o coração todos os que comentaram, reclamaram, xingaram e se lamentaram, pois vocês foram o motor de minha consciência pesada, que nunca me deixavam esquecer que ainda tinha uma coisa inacabada... Eu devo muito a cada um de vocês. Não vou responder todas as reviews dessa vez, como de costume, mas não por falta de reconhecimento, mas sim para agilizar o processo (pff, o que são alguns minutos para quem esperou três anos, mas agora que eu terminei, não consigo esperar nem mais um segundo para postar...) **

**Obrigada**

**Obrigada**

**Obrigada**

**Assim, para todos aqueles que não desistiram, aí vai...**

O Baile

E com estas palavras de Dumbledore, acompanhadas, obviamente, de um risinho misterioso, o Baile começou oficialmente.

Foi só quando todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo que eu me dei conta de quantas pessoas ocupavam o Salão Principal:

Obviamente, sendo o aniversário de um professor que tanto gostava da vida em sociedade, pelo menos metade das pessoas influentes de todo o país estavam em Hogwarts naquela noite: Parentes "influentes" de muitos alunos que participavam de seu "clube" cumprimentavam os filhos e os apresentavam para outros colegas, enquanto outras influentes famílias indicadas por Sirius como "com o sangue tão puro quanto a sinceridade de alguém que tivesse tomado um balde do soro da verdade" se empertigavam em suas cadeiras, observando alguns outros convidados com certo desprezo.

Outras figuras extremamente esquisitas (com certeza celebridades do mundo bruxo) ocupavam algumas mesas, atraindo olhares curiosos e admirados de vários alunos, enquanto alguns outros indivíduos (indicados por uma animada Nicki como jogadores de quadribol) provocavam ondas de cochichos excitados ou até mesmo comoções maiores entre vários alunos.

Estava tão ocupada olhando para os outros presentes no Salão Principal que só fui perceber a comoção que acontecia em minha própria mesa quando uma risadinha mal disfarçada de Pettigrew desviou minha atenção.

Cada mesa tinha espaço para dez pessoas, e como nós ocupávamos apenas seis lugares, concluímos que os quatro lugares restantes permaneceriam vazios, já que o Baile já tinha começado... Mas, eu posso dizer que infelizmente, não foi bem isto o que aconteceu.

As quatro meninas que dividiam o dormitório comigo e Nicki, Ludmilla, Nathalie, Jane e Megarah, tinham chegado atrasadas. Se era porque passaram muito tempo se arrumando ou se queriam apenas causar sensação, eu não sei exatamente... Mas o fato é que elas tinham os olhares fixos em nossa mesa, que também parecia ser a única vaga.

As reações dos outros ocupantes da mesa foram as mais diversas:

Enquanto Pettigrew ria, Potter e Nicki, trocaram um olhar divertido. Remo encarava as garotas com algo que ia de indiferença a divertimento, enquanto Sirius se mexia em sua cadeira desconfortavelmente. Por alguns instantes eu fiquei sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas logo que vi que Ludmilla exibia uma expressão muito parecida com a de Sirius, me lembrei:

Conforme eu já escrevi detalhadamente em você, Diário, eu presenciei por acaso uma enorme confusão envolvendo Poção Polissuco e ódio entre primos... Que, para resumir, acabou resultando no seguinte: Uma das amigas de Bellatrix tomou a poção e assumiu a forma de Ludmilla, foi para o Dormitório Masculino com o Sirius e... Bem, de qualquer jeito, a própria Ludmilla nunca faria isto, já que ela tem um namorado. De qualquer jeito, no dia seguinte, Sirius pensou que tinha estado com a verdadeira Ludmilla, que fez um verdadeiro escândalo por tamanha acusação a sua moral.

Obviamente, toda a confusão tinha sido explicada depois... Mas ainda sim deveria ser difícil para os dois se encararem novamente.

Este era justamente o motivo de riso de Pettigrew: Ver Sirius Black embaraçado era algo extremamente raro... E como as meninas pareceram perceber o mesmo, ocuparam rapidamente seus assentos, deixando que Ludmilla, que vinha por último, se sentar ao lado de Sirius.

Realmente, meninas sabem ser cruéis quando querem. Mas há uma coisa, de fato, que elas não sabiam ser: Discretas.

Eu não sei muito bem se era intencional ou não, mas era praticamente impossível não reparar nas quatro garotas: Para não usar termos mais ofensivos, me limitarei apenas a dizer que elas estavam um tanto quanto... Chamativas.

Ludmilla, usando um vestido azul-claro sem mangas, tinha um bracelete dourado para combinar com seus brincos. Parecia ainda mais alta do que já era, devido ao enorme salto do sapato, e tinha os olhos e os lábios bastante pintados, destacando seu volume. Ela estava realmente bonita – o que, convenhamos, só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para Sirius.

Jane, com seu vestido verde vivo contrastando com sua pele morena, estaria dentro dos padrões da normalidade se seu decote não fosse tão grande. Eu ainda me pergunto como alguém pode ignorar todos os olhares quase famintos de vários seres do sexo masculino no Salão – incluindo os Marotos, segundo eu constatei – sem se sentir como um pedaço de carne no açougue... Mas, no final das contas, talvez ela até goste disso. Em todo o caso, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança, e um grande número de pulseiras pendiam em seus pulsos, tilintando alegremente a cada passo que ela dava.

Infelizmente, as outras duas integrantes do "bando" que se juntou a nós não tiveram tanta sorte. Nathalie, que tinha abandonado suas trancinhas naquela noite em favor de um coque com várias mechas rebeldes já saltando para fora, poderia estar realmente bonita se não tivesse colocado um batom vermelho tão colorido e chamativo... E se não tivesse com um vestido tão apertado. Ela era, assim por dizer, gordinha, e parecia não se importar tanto com isto, o que era bom... Mas fingir que suas gordurinhas eram inexistentes e usar um vestido apertado que as evidenciasse ainda mais não a tornava uma visão exatamente bonita... Em todo o caso, pelo menos ela não era a pior:

Ainda havia, por fim, Megarah, ou Meg, para simplificar. Ela tinha passado dias falando de como tinha encomendado seu vestido de uma grife de roupas e era a última moda... Mas em minha sincera opinião, ela parecia estar vestindo um saco de lixo roxo e preto. Eu não vou nem comentar sobre sua maquiagem exagerada, para preservar um pouco de sua integridade moral, Diário... E poupá-lo de uma imagem mental nada agradável.

Em todo o caso, um silêncio tenso surgiu entre nós, enquanto os Marotos olhavam para Sirius e as garotas, para Ludmilla, e um deles até mesmo abriu a boca para falar algo...

Até que fomos salvos pela comida, que apareceu nas mesinhas redondas, para o completo deleite de todos, e com um suspiro contentado coletivo, todos começaram a comer.

Se você tivesse uma personalidade de papel, Diário, com certeza se irritaria um pouco ao saber que eu iria falar de comida enquanto descrevia uma cadeia de acontecimentos tão bizarra...

Mas neste caso, mesmo que não seja estritamente essencial, eu preciso dizer que observar os Marotos em um Banquete é uma ocasião relativamente rara... E que eu, pessoalmente, não gostaria de repetir a experiência muitas vezes. Eu não seria tão maldosa ao ponto de afirmar que eles comem de um jeito mais selvagem do que uma horda de mantícoras famintas, mas o efeito devastador é o mesmo...

Pedro Pettigrew, mais conhecido como "o menino gordinho que está sempre andando atrás dos Marotos", tem cada grama de gordura justificada pela incrível capacidade não de comer, mas sim de devorar, quantidades exorbitantes de comida em um espaço curtíssimo de tempo, como me foi comprovado. Pelo bem da saúde pública e de meu próprio estômago, vou me abster de detalhar a cena apenas para dizer que Pettigrew come muito, mas muito mesmo... E não é uma cena agradável estar sentada diante dele enquanto ele come.

Sirius Black, tendo, com certeza, tido inúmeras aulas de etiqueta à mesa com sua família sangue-puro, rica e esnobe, como ele faz questão de acentuar, reflete em suas maneiras à mesa que ele não deve ter prestado o mínimo de atenção naquelas aulas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e eventualmente falando de boca cheia. Mas mesmo assim, eu podia notar que ele estava, extraordinariamente, cuidando para não sujar suas vestes... O que só me fazia confirmar mais ainda minha teoria de que ele só gostava de Bailes por ser uma ótima oportunidade de estar perto de garotas, dançar com garotas... E outras tantas coisas a mais que Sirius fazia com garotas.

Potter, sendo o ser desprezível que é, seria esperado que fosse comer como seu grande amigo Sirius Black, falando de boca cheia e gesticulando com uma coxa de galinhas nas mãos... Mas eu me surpreendi ao constatar que ele conseguia ser remotamente civilizado enquanto comia: A não ser pelo fato de me lançar olhares a cada cinco minutos, ele não comeu muito. Minha amiga Nicki não deixou de observar isto, e dando um de seus tão detestáveis sorrisos misteriosos, perguntou:

- Tiago, é estranho você estar comendo tão pouco... aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu não sei se estava ficando paranóica com aquele maldito baile, mas eu podia jurar que por trás do tom inocente de minha amiga havia mais alguma coisa. – Você só para de comer quando fica nervoso...

- Eu, nervoso? – perguntou Potter, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Humpf...

Eu já conseguia ouvir Remo rindo e comentando: "Note como você não nega", mas meu amigo permaneceu em silêncio, curvado sobre seu prato.

Me lembrando subitamente de meu amigo, eu me virei para ele, tomando todo o cuidado para não olhar acidentalmente para Pettigrew devorando sua comida com uma disposição animalesca, e me pus a observá-lo.

Como tudo o que fazia, seu jeito de comer era calmo e controlado, mesmo que eu pudesse perceber que ele comia bastante. Com a lua cheia tendo sido há poucos dias atrás, ele ainda estava muito abatido, e suas vestes cinzentas evidenciavam mais ainda sua palidez. Ele estava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos e alheio a tudo, e comia automaticamente, sem nem prestar atenção no que comia. Por alguns instantes fiquei observando-o, mas quando se pôs a morder uma coxa de frango, eu não pude conter um arrepio: Por alguns momentos, me pareceu que seus dentes ainda estavam pontudos como os de um lobo...

Mas fazendo força para ignorar minhas impressões, eu me concentrei em minha própria comida, percebendo que não tinha a mínima vontade de comer.

_Oh céus, eu estou nervosa... – _eu pensei, enquanto cutucava a comida com o garfo, e logo minha voz da razão, que eu costumo chamar de consciência, se manifestou.

_Mas é claro que você está nervosa, que garota não estaria nervosa se estivesse indo para um Baile com a criatura mais desprezível da face da terra?_

Eu concordei com minha consciência, tentando me tranqüilizar, mas logo uma outra voz dentro de mim, a qual eu ainda não dei um nome, também acordou.

_Mas isto é realmente um motivo de nervosismo?Porque você o odeia? Ou talvez porque você esteja escondendo alguma coisa que pode vir à tona se ficar muito perto dele... Como aquele beijo em Hogsmeade..._

_Aquilo NÃO foi um beijo _– eu respondi firmemente para mim mesma. – _E eu odeio o Potter. Caso encerrado._

_Mas ele já beijou você, e você até que gostou..._

_AQUILO FOI NO SEXTO ANO, EU ODIEI QUE ELE ME AGARRASSE DAQUELE JEITO, E DEPOIS EU SOLTEI A MINHA CORUJA EM CIMA DELE. E quer saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com a minha própria consciência esquizofrênica. Pela milésima vez, porque eu não posso nem provar pra minha própria mente que EU ODEIO O POTTER!!!!_

_Se você não consegue provar nem pra sua própria mente, então não é nem verdade, oras... _

_CALE A BOCA, CONSCIÊNCIA IDIOTA, PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, EU..._

- Lily, você está se sentindo bem? – por trás de suas lentes recém-polidas, Potter tinha colocado uma mão em meu braço e me olhava com uma expressão preocupada. – Você está ficando vermelha...

- Tire a mão do meu braço agora, Potter, - eu disse, ríspida, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.- E de uma vez por todas, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!! - De fato, Diário, estar discutindo com sua própria consciência e depois ser bruscamente interrompida pelo motivo de sua discussão não é nada agradável.

- Lily... – Nicki me censurou, franzindo a testa. – Você está agindo de um jeito ridículo... No final das contas, não foi você quem convidou ele para ir ao baile?

Sem ter como negar esta afirmação, eu simplesmente me calei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem, e tentando ao máximo não me lembrar de toda a cadeia de acontecimentos que tinha me levado até aquela situação infeliz, eu simplesmente continuei a mexer em minha comida, eventualmente bebendo um gole de suco de abóbora.

Tendo ouvido o que eu dizia, as garotas cochicharam entre si do outro lado da mesa, para minha irritação. Elas mesmas não pareceram se impressionar muito com a visão dos Marotos comendo, embora Nathalie também evitasse olhar para Pettigrew comendo, e já recomeçavam a conversar animadamente sobre roupas de outras meninas, e logo o assunto estava em quem tinha convidado quem para o baile. Ou melhor dizendo, o motivo pelo qual nenhuma delas estava acompanhada naquela ocasião...

- Bem, vocês todas já sabem que eu estou comprometida... – sem conter um pouquinho de orgulho em sua voz, Ludmilla dizia, enquanto Jane balançava a cabeça.

- Mas ele é um trouxa, Ludi... E também, nem ficaria sabendo se você...

- Você não tem jeito, Jane... - disse Nathalie. – Namoro à distância é tão romântico!

- Só não é romântico quando você nem tem como saber se o tal trouxa está sendo tão fiel quanto você...

- Ah meu Merlin, lá vão vocês discutindo isto de novo... – ela suspirou. – Mas e você, Jane, porque não aceitou o convite daquele Corvinal?

- Aquele Rice, eu já saí com ele e não há nada de muito aproveitável... – ela disse, indiferente, como se falasse de figurinhas colecionáveis, e não de garotos. – Não há gente em Hogwarts interessante o suficiente neste ano, então eu não me prendi a ninguém, para poder ver se há alguém que valesse a pena que já saiu de Hogwarts...

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu ainda sim preferiria ter sido convidada por alguém... – suspirou Nathalie, com uma expressão desanimada. – Mesmo que fosse um Sonserino, eu estou quase entrando em desespero por aqui!!!

Eu não pude deixar de trocar um olhar com Nicki ao ouvir este comentário. Uma das coisas mais tragicômicas sobre as garotas era a extrema importância que davam para os garotos... Não que eles não fossem importantes, mas o tal "desespero" por garotos (ou homens, dependendo do ponto de vista) era um tema muito freqüentemente discutido nos dormitórios, para nossa completa exasperação. Por que elas não podiam falar do dever de casa, ou sobre o que estava acontecendo no resto do mundo, ao invés de passar horas comentando sobre os músculos dos jogadores de Quadribol, e, para meu completo desespero, incluindo Potter na lista?

Em todo caso, no quesito de meninos, Megarah parecia não ter tido tanta sorte também.

- Na verdade, eu estava esperando _alguém _me convidar... – seu olhar sugestivo deixava mais do que claro que ela estava esperando um convite de Potter. – Mas, paciência... Além do mais, esse negócio de convidar alguém para o baile é um conceito muito antiquado...

- Ou seja, ela está frustrada porque o Tiago não a convidou e por isso, ser convidada para o Baile passa a ser desnecessário. – cochichou Nicki, sem fazer tanta questão de não ser ouvida, mas, graças aos dragões da discrição, Meg não conseguiu ouvir, já que estava prestando atenção em Nathalie, que numerava, de cor, os pares do resto do sétimo ano, e, eventualmente, o do sexto ano também. Tendo esgotado sua "lista", seus olhares de repente se dirigiram a nós.

- E vocês, como estão...? É óbvio que a Lílian está com o Lupin, mas o que houve com o resto de vocês?

- Na verdade, a Lily não está comigo, eu vim sozinho... – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- A Nicki está comigo – respondeu Sirius, apontando para minha amiga com sua coxa de galinha. E a nossa querida Lily... – ele fez uma pausa, para adicionar um efeito dramático. – foi convidada, digo, convidou nosso querido amigo Tiago Potter.

Naquele segundo que sucedeu, inúmeras coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Ludmilla, que estava levando o garfo à boca, deixou-o cair com estrépito e me encarou com os olhos arregalados. Jane começou a olhar para Sirius de forma estranha, como se esperasse a qualquer momento que ele gritasse "primeiro de Abril", mas como ele não o fez, sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula. Nathalie, tendo recebido o que parecia ser a fofoca do século, engasgou com sua comida e tossia tanto que até mesmo Pettigrew desviou sua atenção da comida para lhe dar tapinhas nas costas. E, finalmente, Megarah tinha ficado lívida, praticamente tão incrédula quanto Jane, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Potter, como se esperasse que ele fosse desmentir o fato a qualquer momento. O próprio Sirius observava seu efeito teatral, orgulhoso de si mesmo, enquanto Nicki parecia estar realmente se divertindo com a reação de todos. Remo, que não estava no melhor de seus humores, até mesmo ensaiou um sorriso em minha direção, enquanto Potter também exibia uma expressão divertida. E eu? Bem, além de desejar que o chão se abrisse para me engolir, eu também estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – perguntou Ludmilla finalmente, franzindo a testa.

- Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida inteira... – ele disse, colocando a mão no peito como quem fazia um juramento. – Pode perguntar para a própria Lilyzinha...

- É verdade mesmo, Lily... Você não... – Jane começou, mas, decidida a acabar logo com aquilo, eu a interrompi.

- Sim, eu estou indo com o Potter no baile. Não que eu tivesse muita escolha, é claro...

Imediatamente elas começaram a cochichar entre si, intrigadas... Fora Nathalie, que continuava tossindo.

Com a comida desaparecendo e sendo substituída pela sobremesa (que, estranhamente, continha uma grande quantidade de abacaxis cristalizados no meio), nossa mesa tornou a ficar em um silêncio mais do que bem vindo, com uma conversa bem mais amena, mas, infelizmente, não durou muito:Visto que a maioria das garotas estava de dieta (e que eu não conseguia comer muita coisa), logo eles retomaram sua conversa aparentemente particular... E pelos olhares que eventualmente me lançavam, eu parecia ser o assunto.

Já sentindo minha reserva de paciência (que, infelizmente não é lá tão grande) se gastar, eu desviei o olhar para Nicki, que olhava para Dumbledore com um pouco de impaciência, como quem imagina quando o baile começaria. Remo, como sempre, comia em silêncio enquanto Sirius e Potter conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer. Em nome da Decência, Moral e Estômago dos habitantes deste planeta, eu me recuso a detalhar o que Pettigrew estava fazendo com a sobremesa.

Finalmente, os pratos se limparam e os restos de sobremesa desapareceram, deixando apenas alguns abacaxis cristalizados como petiscos, Dumbledore se levantou novamente, e as homenagens começaram.

Como eram direcionadas ao Prof. Slughorn, ninguém se surpreendeu quando a cerimônia se revelou extremamente chata e monótona, com intermináveis falatórios de várias pessoas que conheciam o professor de Poções. Para o alívio de todos os alunos, depois de um breve-mas-não-tão-breve discurso de agradecimento do próprio professor, Dumbledore se levantou, sobressaltando alguns alunos que tinham dormido, e disse.

- Concluída a cerimônia, gostaria de pedir a todos os alunos abaixo do terceiro ano que se dirijam aos seus dormitórios. – uma onda de protestos encheu o salão, mas foi rapidamente abafada pela Prof. McGonagal, que quis certificar-se de que cada aluno dos três primeiros anos saísse do Salão.

Em pouco tempo, o silêncio tomou novamente o Salão Principal, esperando o Baile em si começar... E, com um aceno orgulhoso do Professor de Poções, vários bruxos vestindo vestes negras com um Hipogrifo azul estampado adentraram o salão, carregando vários instrumentos estranhos.

Haviam instrumentos com os quais eu estava acostumada, como quatro violinos, dois violoncelos e um enorme contrabaixo, embora os instrumentos tivessem desenhos peculiares em suas madeiras, muitas vezes assumindo cores estranhas, dependendo da luz que batia neles. Havia também um alaúde com uma quantidade absurda de cordas, com inúmeras flores secas marchetadas na madeira, clarins, oboés, flautas e flautins de prata, e uma única harpa. Um cravo, (que, conforme me foi explicado, é um antecessor do piano), foi trazido para o Salão também, enquanto uma série de tambores de estranhas formas também tinham sido instalados ali. Olhando, maravilhada, para outros tantos instrumentos incríveis dos quais eu nunca tinha ouvido falar que foram trazidos para o Salão, sob os aplausos educados de todos. A Maestrina, uma bruxa alta cujos cabelos loiros e encaracolados estavam presos no alto da cabeça, cumprimentou a platéia com uma mesura, ergueu uma enorme pena de hipogrifo, que servia como batuta, e ficou aguardando.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o Prof. Slughorn levantou-se, suas vestes coloridas cintilando, e tirou a própria Ministra da Magia para dançar a primeira dança, sendo aplaudida por todos.

A orquestra começou a tocar, começando com uma longa e límpida nota na flauta, e logo sendo juntada pela harpa e pelo cravo, em uma melodia leve, mas ainda sim ligeiramente pomposa, e os dois começaram da dançar.

Foi só então que me ocorreu um detalhe: Hoje em dia, algumas bandas novas de música bruxa tocavam músicas que eram dançadas de uma forma bem parecida com a que os trouxas dançam... Mas levando em conta a reputação Sonserina do Prof. Slughorn, obviamente ele escolheria as tradicionais danças bruxas, que eu desconhecia totalmente. Nicki já tinha me explicado brevemente como as pessoas dançavam, os passos, eventuais pulos e variações, mas ainda sim eu não saberia muito bem como agir...

E, convenhamos, agir feito uma tola diante de Potter era a última coisa que eu queria. Não que eu goste dele, é claro, Diário... Mas mesmo assim, a Monitora Chefe fazer papel de boba na frente de todos não é algo muito agradável.

Mordendo meus lábios, eu mal percebi quando outros casais começaram a se juntar a Slughorn na dança, e que Sirius e Nicki já tinham ido para o meio do salão, enquanto as outras meninas observaram os todos os garotos que passavam pela frente com olhares suplicantes. Só desviei o olhar dos casais que dançavam quando Potter colocou sua mão novamente em meu braço.

- Lily... Vamos? – ele perguntou, apontando para a pista.

- Hã, o que?

- Dançar, oras... – ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não é para isso que servem os bailes?

Eu poderia bater o pé, me abraçar na cadeira e me recusar a fazer qualquer coisa que envolvia contato físico com o ser monstruoso que chamavam de Potter, como minha mente gritava para que eu fizesse, mas em nome de meu orgulho já muito ferido nos últimos dias, eu me levantei, fazendo questão de endireitar minha postura. Mas meu arroubo de auto-estima não durou muito: à medida que nos aproximávamos do meio do salão, que fora designado para pista de dança, meu nervosismo já beirava o pânico.

- Potter... Uma informação que eu acho que seria útil para você agora... – eu murmurei, ao que ele me olhou, espantado. – eu não faço IDÉIA de como se dança essa coisa...

- É mesmo... – ele disse, arrepiando seus cabelos com a mão, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Eu estava tão nervosa naquele momento que até me esqueci de revirar os olhos e dizer, com razão, que achava aquele gesto ridículo... Como eu disse, eu estava extremamente fora de mim para me esquecer de algo como aquilo.

- Não tem importância, eu mostro a você... – ele sorriu, mas não era o seu tão detestável sorriso Maroto, e sim até um pouco mais acanhado, nervoso até... Espere aí, Tiago Potter, nervoso? Simplesmente impossível... Eu decidi, em alguns minutos, que detestava ainda mais aquele sorriso, que me deixava ainda mais estranha.

- Eu também não sou o melhor dos dançarinos, na verdade... – ele confessou, enquanto segurava a minha mão e me puxava levemente. – Mas tudo bem...

- Vai ser um desastre... – eu resmunguei, lançando um olhar desconfortável para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Ele me mostrou brevemente os passos mais básicos da dança que estava sendo tocada naquele momento, uma seqüência que parecia uma valsa, depois um giro, mais alguns tempos de valsa e um rodopio. Até então, não havia nenhum grande problema: eu até tenho certa facilidade em dançar, e não demoro muito para aprender passos novos... Mas estar muito perto de ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, usando um sapato de salto extremamente desconfortável e sabendo que inúmeras pessoas conhecidas do Mundo Mágico – incluindo até os próprios pais do Potter, se eu não me engano – estavam ali não é algo que faça alguém ficar relaxada, feliz e fácil de se manter um ritmo...

A valsa em si não seria um problema para mim, se eu e Potter não fôssemos em direções diferentes o tempo todo, nos trombando na maioria das vezes. O giro era um desastre total: como nunca acertávamos a direção, nós quase caímos mais vezes do que eu posso contar... E o rodopio, onde Potter simplesmente me girava no lugar, eu me limito a dizer que não era nada agradável: eu sempre acabava perdendo o equilíbrio e pisando ou na barra de meu vestido, ou nos pés de Potter... E isso quando ele não me fazia cair nos braços dele, me deixando mais irritada ainda.

- Relaxe, você está muito tensa...- ele dizia a toda hora, ao que eu apenas resmungava e continuava me concentrando em meus pés.

Por cinco tortuosos minutos nós continuamos nossa guerra velada que alguns chamavam de dança, até que, com a última nota límpida da música soou, logo abafada por aplausos. Quando paramos, antes que eu pudesse sair correndo para a mesa e me escorar ali como eu tinha pretendido antes, Potter me segurou pelos ombros, forçando meus olhos a encontrarem os seus.

- Olha, Lily, eu sei que você ainda sustenta essa idéia ridícula de que me odeia, e que não queria estar nesta situação. Mas, como você já está aqui, porque você não tenta, pelo menos se divertir?

- Potter, você sabe muito bem que qualquer tipo de diversão é impossível com você atazanando a minha vida o tempo todo... – toda a acidez e frustração por não ter conseguido dançar direito vieram a tona em minhas palavras, mas o Maroto nem sequer se importou. Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos o que eu tinha dito, então abriu um sorriso, ou seja, o novo sorriso que eu conseguia gostar menos ainda do que o primeiro.

- Afinal, por que você tanto tem medo de mim?

- Eu não tenho MEDO de você, Potter. – eu retruquei, cruzando os braços.

- Então, porque está tão tensa? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Se você não tem medo de mim nem de que nada me aconteça, então relaxe... Você não tem como sair desta situação, então simplesmente tente se divertir com ela!

- Puxa, eu nunca pensei que você tivesse argumentos o suficiente para articular uma frase... – eu disse, simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Já que estou presa aqui mesmo, vou concordar com você. – sem mais vontade de ficar parada no meio do Salão Principal, discutindo, eu vi que não me restava mais nenhuma saída a não ser aceitar os termos daquela criatura. Mas mesmo assim... – Mas não OUSE dar uma de engraçadinho para cima de mim, eu ainda estou com o meu apito do Angus comigo...

- Vou ter que tomar cuidado com isso... – ele murmurou, mas ainda sim sorria, quando tornava a segurar a minha mão.

Uma dança diferente tocava naquele momento, menos pomposa do que a outra, com um caráter mais leve, silvestre, apenas com as flautas, violinos, o cravo, o alaúde e um pequeno tambor.

- Esta dança é um pouquinho diferente da outra... – Potter explicou, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos firmemente em minha cintura. – Ela não é como a valsa, e se dança como se estivesse na ponta dos pés... Deixe que eu guio, ou pelo menos tento, e imite os meus movimentos... Não é tão difícil. – Depois de lutar por alguns segundos com o ritmo, nós conseguimos achar um passo estável, e, pela primeira vez, eu estava realmente pegando o jeito da coisa, e já me arriscava a olhar para os outros pares que dançavam: Alguns mais velhos, como funcionários respeitosos do Ministério e, surpreendentemente, o Prof. Dumbledore, usavam passos bem mais complexos e dançavam com uma graça que lembrava a de um cisne, enquanto alguns outros, como os jogadores de quadribol, só arriscavam os movimentos mais básicos. Ao observar os alunos, notava-se claramente quem vinha de famílias de bruxos, os que demonstravam mais segurança ao dançar, e os que vinham de famílias mistas dou eram filhos de trouxas, que lançavam olhares furtivos aos outros o tempo todo. As famílias de Sangue- Puro se destacavam, lançando olhares de desprezo a muitos, mas dançando com a exatidão de alguém que tinha passado inúmeros verões tendo aulas de dança e indo a bailes. Não muito longe de nós, Nicki e Sirius dançavam, com grande confiança e habilidade, mas pareciam ter algumas divergências quanto aos passos.

- O giro é para a direita! – Sirius insistia, forçando Nicki a dar uma enorme volta antes de segurar sua cintura novamente. – Sempre foi assim...

- Só se for entre as rodinhas de sangue puríssimo com pedigree, já que me ensinaram que podia ser dos dois lados... – ela respondia, rodopiando para a esquerda, mais para irritar Sirius do que para qualquer outra coisa.

- Que seja... – ele resmungava, girando-a duas vezes, como se fosse um método de vingança.

- Quando duelos entre pessoas de sexos diferentes eram proibidos, diz a lenda que eles tentavam se aniquilar dançando... – comentou uma voz em meu ouvido, me dando arrepios, que eu logo identifiquei como sendo a voz de Potter.

Tentando ao máximo encobrir minha surpresa, eu dei uma risadinha.

- Aqueles dois ali são um exemplo... – eu murmurei, e virei para que Potter pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O Sirius sempre foi um melhor dançarino do que eu. – ele comentou. – Segundo ele mesmo diz, é uma ótima tática para atrair garotas...

- Mas parece que todas as famílias de bruxos tem aulas, ou coisa parecida... Céus! – eu exclamei, ao que Potter riu, me fazendo sentir as reverberações de seu peito, próximo ao meu.

- Na verdade, as famílias Sangue-Puro como o Sirius tem, sim... Mas nós só aprendemos alguma coisa com os nossos pais de vez em quando, ou quando vamos para esses bailes e outras ocasiões com danças típicas...

- Entendo... – eu disse, enquanto ele me girava mais uma vez, e me fazia esbarrar em uma mulher alta e magra, que nos dirigiu um olhar fulminante...

- Meus Dragões, nós realmente somos um desastre ambulante! – eu comentei, enquanto trombávamos com mais um casal.

- Vamos contar quantas vezes nós esbarramos em alguém? – ele perguntou repentinamente, com seu bom e velho sorriso Maroto. Eu sempre fazia isto com a Nicki quando estávamos em bailes monótonos...

- Um... – eu respondi, quando sem querer pisei no pé de alguém atrás de mim, que soltou uma exclamação de dor.

Nós terminamos aquela música na conta de 16 esbarrões, incluindo trombadas, pisões e um casal praticamente derrubado.

E neste meio tempo, Diário, eu estava cometendo uma grande falha, aliás, uma horrorosa falha, que talvez tenha sido até mesmo minha ruína: Comecei a relaxar. De alguma forma, aquele meu lado extremamente desagradável e insano de minha consciência que me dizia o tempo todo que eu não odiava Potter parecia estar assumindo lentamente o controle de minha mente, e logo estávamos conversando e até mesmo rindo, reparando no jeito das pessoas dançarem, vestes estranhas e das expressões faciais dos músicos, que tendem a ser realmente estranhas... Enfim, eu estava realmente começando a me divertir. Ah, se eu soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer...

Enquanto isso, do canto do olho, eu notei que as outras garotas, tendo arranjado ou não um par, já estavam no meio da pista de dança, dançando ou procurando alguém disponível. Remo estava sozinho na mesa, fitando o teto melancolicamente, e uma pontada de remorso me atingiu: No final das contas, eu é que tinha insistido para ele ir ao baile, e agora ele estava ali sozinho... Mas, se quisesse, ele poderia, sim, estar dançando com alguém... Assim, desviei meu olhar novamente para a pista de dança. Para minha completa surpresa, Nathalie e Pedro Pettigrew estavam dançando não muito longe de nós, o que era algo realmente cômico de se ver...

A próxima música começou, com um ar misterioso, lentamente, e pela primeira vez uma voz acompanhava os músicos. Já mais familiarizada com os passos, nós começamos até a ousar passos mais complexos, para o completo terror de quem estava ao nosso lado, que acabava sofrendo ainda mais com os empurrões, pisadas no pé e até mesmo uma cotovelada na barriga em um Sonserino do sexto ano que estava ali por perto, embora eu acredite que isto tenha sido intencional.

-Vinte e nove... – ele cantarolou com uma expressão vitoriosa.

- Essa foi de propósito, eu vi... – eu acusei, revirando meus olhos, mas sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Eu conheço esta música... – ele disse, como que para desviar o assunto. – Meus pais adoram ela, foi a música que estava tocando quando eles se conheceram... Ou seja, é velha mesmo... – ele comentou, rindo.

- Eu gosto dela... – eu comentei.

- Fala sobre uma floresta com unicórnios que guardam um tesouro... – ele comentou, e logo estava cantando a música em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Eu preciso admitir uma coisa: Mesmo com tantos defeitos, eu não posso negar o fato de Potter cantar bem quando consegue achar o tom certo... E aquele pensamento me causava mais arrepios ainda.

A música, por si, era mais lenta do que as outras, e dançar devagar também não ajudava os meus pensamentos a se organizarem melhor: Na verdade, eles pareciam ter todos fugido, e ele firmou sua mão um pouco melhor em minha cintura, fazendo com que nos aproximássemos mais alguns centímetros. Nós tínhamos nos aproximado muito desde que tínhamos começado a dançar, e o espaço entre nós dois chegava a ser quase nulo enquanto nós nos movíamos lentamente, cuidando para não sair do ritmo.

Eu podia sentir com muita clareza seu hálito em minha orelha enquanto ele cantava, e eu mal percebia as pessoas com quem eu esbarrava de quando em quando. Como se meu cérebro tivesse se derretido e fosse substituído por geléia, eu apenas percebi vagamente o quão perto eu já estava de Potter, e me aproximei ainda mais. Eu podia sentir, mais do que ver, que ele estava olhando para mim, e sem pensar, o encarei de volta, me perdendo naqueles olhos castanhos, encontrando cada um dos pedacinhos verdes que despontavam em sua íris, como ilhas em um mar escuro... Inclinando minha cabeça levemente para o lado, eu sentia que me aproximava cada vez mais dele, até que nossa distância pudesse ser medida em poucos fios de cabelo... Oh céus, Diário, eu REALMENTE não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora.

Foi este o momento que Sirius Black escolheu para dar um passo mais exuberante e trombar com Potter, que tropeçou, quase caindo e me levando junto...

- Trinta e dois. – ele comentou, rindo, e eu o acompanhei, aliviada. Eu não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se Sirius não tivesse nos interrompido... E, com um arrepio, tirei aquele pensamento de minha mente e fui prestar atenção no que o outro Maroto dizia.

- Vamos trocar de par um pouquinho? – ele perguntou, com o melhor de seus sorrisos, e nós trocamos, fazendo com que Nicki dançasse com Potter, e eu, com Sirius.

Assim que colocou uma das mãos em minha cintura, ele saiu dançando, e eu constatei que Potter tinha razão quando dizia que Sirius dançava melhor: Ele possuía uma confiança que parecia faltar em Potter, se movimentava com a firmeza de quem sabia exatamente o que fazer, e me segurava com força, até um pouco mais do que eu gostaria... Alguns minutos depois ficou claro que eu preferia dançar com o outro, que me dava um pouco mais de liberdade de movimento... E também não me fazia sentir tão tola. Ao ver minha expressão até mesmo admirada, ele apenas riu.

- Acredite, você não iria querer passar um verão inteiro tendo aulas de dança com a minha mãe para aprender a dançar deste jeito... – ele disse, revirando os olhos. – É falar no Diabo, olha eles ali... – com um esgar de desgosto, ele se virou, para ficar de costas, e eu pude notar os indivíduos sentados em uma mesa bem perto da pista de dança, que Sirius há algum tempo fugira de casa para não chamar de "família".

Bellatrix, a única Black que eu conhecia fora Sirius, tinha ficado realmente elegante em seu vestido preto e bordô, com uma rosa viva enfeitando seus cabelos, mas a expressão fria em seu rosto tirava muita da beleza que tinha. Sua irmã, que surpreendentemente era loira, usava um vestido rosa, com os cabelos amarrados em um laço, e exibia, além da expressão arrogante, um enorme anel de noivado. Segundo Sirius me disse com os dentes cerrados, ela estava noiva de um certo Lúcio Malfoy, pelo menos, um outro "membro respeitável e sangue puro da sociedade bruxa", ou seja, um matador de trouxas podre de rico, que, se eu não me engano, era um dos garotos maldosos que estavam perseguindo Angus quando era um filhote indefeso e abandonado...

Seu irmão mais novo, Régulo, com vestes verdes cheias de babados, estava no quinto ano, e estava sentado ao lado de uma das mulheres mais assustadoras de minha vida: Com um vestido roxo, unhas mais compridas do que seria recomendável e uma expressão de alguém que poderia matar somente com um olhar, aquela figura tratava-se da mãe de Sirius... Era perfeitamente compreensível que ele tivesse fugido de casa, com uma família como aquela. Alguns outros Blacks estavam sentados na mesa, mas devido ao humor perigoso de Sirius ao falar de sua família, eu resolvi não estender meu interrogatório a respeito de seus parentes.

Nós nos afastamos rapidamente daquela mesa, e logo vimos Potter e Nicki novamente, que dançavam como se fizessem isto há anos... E mesmo que não dançassem com a exatidão de Sirius, era divertido vê-los dançando: Imitando alguns dos floreios e passos mais complexos, eles atraíam alguns olhares tortos de alguns membros mais conservadores da sociedade bruxa, depois de alguns pisões.

- Eu danço assim também com o Potter? – eu perguntei, ao que Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- Na verdade, vocês dois esbarram mais nas pessoas... E ficam _bem _mais perto um do outro... – ele comentou, seu sorriso adquirindo um tom maldoso.

Ignorando solenemente o comentário do Maroto, eu ouvi os últimos acordes daquela música, e logo Sirius se juntou ao seu melhor amigo para "destrocar"de pares. Mas naquele momento, a Corvinal do sexto ano que era sua "vítima" no momento apareceu e, com um sorriso significativo para nós, foi até ela.

- Eu já estava me perguntando quando ele ia fazer isto... – comentou Nicki, bem humorada. – De qualquer jeito, já estou meio cansada, vou pegar uma bebida e ficar um pouco sentada... – Com uma piscadela sugestiva, ela saiu, logo quando a próxima música começava.

Nós começamos a dançar novamente, e eu tenho que confessar que fiquei até mesmo aliviada de estar dançando com Potter novamente... Sirius era um melhor dançarino, sim, mas ele conduzia com muita força, quase mecanicamente. Por motivos desconhecidos pela razão, ou talvez porque a música estivesse atrofiando meu cérebro, mas eu estava até mesmo _gostando_ de dançar com Potter...

Analisando a situação agora, parece até que Sirius bolou mais um de seus "planos geniais", e tinha colocado algum entorpecente na minha bebida quando eu não estava olhando, ou algo parecido...

Não, Diário, eu não estou exagerando: Afinal, o que mais explicaria o que eu estava fazendo? Lá estava eu, dançando com ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, gostando disso... E, o pior de tudo, sem o mínimo sinal de minha velha consciência. Em suma: Eu estava completamente vulnerável: sem minhas defesas para eventuais ataques, sem preocupações quanto ao que ele iria fazer... E sem nem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências!

Perdida em meus pensamentos, na música e tentando me concentrar nos passos, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas viajando nas estranhas melodias das músicas que tocavam, quando repentinamente ouvi Potter limpar a garganta. Ao olhar para cima, percebi que estávamos muito perto um do outro – de novo. _Definitivamente, eu preciso parar com aquela mania agora mesmo, antes que algo pior aconteça_, - eu pensei, me afastando dele rapidamente.

- Você está com sede? Vamos pegar algo para beber? – sua voz parecia um pouco rouca, e só então eu percebi que minha garganta estava muito seca. Assentindo com a cabeça, nós nos afastamos da pista de dança, e logo encontramos a mesa em que estivéramos sentados mais cedo. No momento, apenas Nicki e Remo a ocupavam, e pareciam muito absorvidos em uma conversa que tinha alguns ares de discussão.

- Você simplesmente não entende, Nicki, que a situação é um pouco mais complicada do que você imagina... – em seu tom sempre calmo já exasperado, Remo não parecia estar muito confortável com a conversa.

- Na minha opinião, você está simplesmente complicando as coisas. – em seu jeito sibilante de discutir, Nicki empurrava sua cadeira para mais perto de Remo. Quanto mais ela o fazia, mais ele recuava.

- E por acaso você não complicou nada? Se você não fosse tão teimosa e desistisse dessa idéia, as coisas seriam bem mais simpl... – de repente, os dois se deram conta e nossa presença, e um silêncio desconfortável surgiu entre nós.

- Bem... eu vou buscar as bebidas e já volto. – disse Potter, ao notar que algo estava acontecendo... E me deixou para lidar com aquela situação.

- Não quer se sentar? – Remo perguntou, sob o pretexto, aparentemente, de desviar minha atenção. Tomei um lugar entre os dois, olhando-os cautelosamente para ver se não começavam a discutir novamente, mas ambos olhavam para direções opostas, como se mal se conhecessem.

Na verdade, eu estava começando a achar aquela situação estranha: Eu sabia, sim, que Nicki e Remo andavam distantes ultimamente... Mas por que eles estavam discutindo? Eu sabia que, mesmo que tentasse perguntar a Nicki, seria praticamente inútil. Talvez alguma birra entre os dois, não sei... Mas o fato é que, naquele momento, eu não estava tentada a perguntar. Nicki logo começou a conversar sobre amenidades comigo, e Remo ocasionalmente fazia algum comentário. Parecia haver algum tipo de acordo entre os dois: Enquanto houvesse alguém por perto, eles seriam meramente colegas, duas pessoas que não se conheciam direito...

Realmente, Diário, havia alguma coisa estranha.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar mais a fundo na situação, Potter voltou com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, e com um inconfundível sorriso Marotos nos lábios.

- Essa festa está ficando realmente divertida... – ele anunciou, enquanto me entregava uma garrafa. – Aluado, posso dizer que finalmente o Almofadinhas desistiu de se atracar com as meninas...

- Oh... – enquanto os dois Marotos trocavam olhares de compreensão, eu e Nicki não tínhamos nem idéia do que estavam falando. Vendo nossos rostos confusos, Remo balançou a cabeça.

- Basicamente, ele deve ter achado algumas garrafas de Whisky de Fogo em algum lugar...

- E, pelo que vi, já está começando a ficar alegre. – Potter complementou, como quem fala sobre o tempo.

- Mas whisky de fogo não é expressamente proibido para todos os alunos? – repentinamente senti meu lado monitora aflorar, e minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram de uma forma que muitos considerariam perigosa.

- Nós estamos falando do Sirius, Lily... – disse Remo, meneando a cabeça, e logo dirigiu seu olhar cansado para o outro Maroto presente. – Quantas?

- Sei lá... – o gordinho Pettigrew, que seguia logo atrás, comentou, também com uma expressão divertida. – Pelo menos ele ainda não está tentando agarrar as colunas, ou xingando a família...

-Então fique de olho nele para que nenhuma das duas coisas aconteça... - Remo aconselhou, mas foi interrompido pelo Potter:

- Ou corra lá para cima e pegue uma câmera, e nós teremos material de chantagem até o natal...

- Não me fale de câmeras, Potter... - relembrar os maus bocados pelos quais tinha passado nos últimos dias por causa disso me dava calafrios. - É confusão de mais para mim.

Com a saída de Pettigrew, um silêncio um tanto quanto desconfortável se instalou pela mesa. Comecei em pensar em algo para dizer, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, a orquestra começou a tocar um novo estilo de música. Nicki, que estava tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Remo, de repente sorriu.

- Eu adoro esta música! - ela disse, endireitando as costas. - Só que, bem... Acho que o Sirius não está em condições de dançar agora... - com um pequeno suspiro, ela olhou para a pista de dança.

- Você não dançou nada ainda, Aluado... - eu não conseguia acreditar no que Potter estava falando: por acaso ele não tinha percebido que os dois não estavam exatamente amigáveis um com o outro naquele momento? Antes que eu pudesse arranjar alguma forma de interrompê-lo, ele terminou a frase: - Por que não dança com a Nicki?

- Eu ainda estou me recuperando da lua cheia, não sei se... - ele começou, olhando para o chão, quando Nicki o interrompeu, sua voz estranhamente ríspida.

- Parece óbvio que seu amigo não está nem um pouco interessado em dançar _comigo,_ Tiago, não adianta insistir... - seus olhos encontraram os de Remo, cujo rosto endureceu de repente. Sem falar uma palavra, levantou-se e puxou o braço de Nicki. De fato, Diário, eu nunca tinha visto aqueles dois agirem de uma forma tão estranha.

Assim que os dois se distanciaram, Remo arrastando Nicki nada gentilmente até a pista de dança, eu pisei o mais forte que consegui no pé de Potter. Enquanto ele gemia de dor e protestava, eu tive que me contar para não pisar no outro pé.

- Viu só o que você fez? Como você não percebeu a tensão entre aqueles dois?

- Eu só dei uma oportunidade de eles resolverem as coisas. - massageando o seu pé ofendido, ele olhava com estranhamento para meus saltos, temendo um novo ataque. - Na minha opinião, é muito melhor do que ficar guardando mágoa.

E, sem mais nem menos, ele pegou em minha mão e começou a seguí-los.

- O que você está fazendo? - eu perguntei, mas não parei de andar.

- Vendo o espetáculo mais de perto... - ele me lançou seu tão conhecido (e detestável) sorriso maroto, e logo estávamos dançando novamente, mas desta vez cuidadosamente posicionados perto de onde Remo e Nicki.

- Quem diria... Tiago Potter, o fofoqueiro, está em ação... - não pude deixar de comentar, ao que ele fez uma careta.

- Isto não é fofoca. É informação vital a respeito dos amigos, sem os quais não podemos ajudá-los... Além do mais, não me diga que você não está curiosa sobre o que eles estão falando...

Eu revirei os olhos. Como é que ele conseguia encarar uma situação tão séria de forma tão descontraída?

Enquanto girávamos com os outros casais, eu podia ver que Nicki e Remo continuavam discutindo com ferocidade, mas, tipicamente, mantinham a voz baixa, sendo que nós não podíamos ouvi-la. A única coisa que eu podia distinguir era a expressão indignada de Nicki, enquanto parecia dar uma espécie de bronca em Remo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. A um certo ponto, porém, eu presumo que ela tenha falado de mais, E a mágoa que se mostrou nos olhos de Remo era inconfundível. Parecendo mais determinado, ele quase sussurrava agora, mas sua expressão era de tal maneira feroz que chegava a me dar medo.

- Mas o que deu nele? - Como que lendo meus pensamentos, Potter murmurou. - Ele nunca teve nada contra a Nicki, e de repente eles estão brigando assim. Um por acaso não gosta do outro?

- Mas eles eram tão próximos ainda no início deste ano... - eu comentei, sem conseguir entender.

Porém, antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer qualquer outro comentário, eles simplesmente pararam de dançar, e até mesmo de brigar, ficando apenas parados, quase que abraçados, extremamente perto um do outro... Até que Remo a largou, evitando seu olhar, e lhe deu as costas. Simplesmente lívida, Nicki o empurrou para o lado enquanto saía da pista de dança... Para se encontrar com uma mesa cheia de garotos da Corvinal...

Mais confusa do que nunca, dançava quase mecanicamente enquanto via os olhos de Remo seguindo minha amiga, até que ele virou a cabeça e me viu. Embaraçada por ter sido pega olhando para ele, e totalmente pega de surpresa por sua expressão magoada, parei de dançar também, larguei Potter, tão confuso quanto eu, e fui de encontro a ele.

- O que está acontecendo, Remo? Porque vocês estão assim?

Mordendo os lábios e respirando fundo, Remo demorou um pouco para responder. Quando o fez, porém, sua voz estava calma, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

- Nada, Lily, não se preocupe. Agora, se você não se importa, vou ver o que o Sirius está fazendo...

E, sem mais uma palavra, se afastou em passos rápidos.

Mesmo sendo um ótimo mentiroso, ele não conseguiu me enganar desta vez.

Potter me alcançou alguns segundos depois e, quase automaticamente, pegou minhas mãos para continuarmos a dançar. Era uma coisa realmente estranha, aquela situação: Normalmente eu e Potter não conseguiríamos ficar nem 15 minutos juntos sem discutir ou sem que ele começasse a me irritar, mas já estávamos há algum tempo dançando e _conversamos, _sem que o mundo acabasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero! No momento, porém, eu tinha até mesmo esquecido que o Potter era, bem... o _Potter_, e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto pensava.

Naquele curto espaço de tempo, um novo casal estava dançando e se aproximava de nós - e, assim que o vi, meu queixo caiu.

Com sua tão típica calma e serenidade de volta em suas feições, Nicki estava dançando novamente... E desta vez, Michael Lovegood a acompanhava.

Apertei um pouco mais forte a mão de Potter, que, ao se virar e ver os dois, balançou a cabeça, sem entender.

- Mas o que será que ela está fa...

Foi então que os dois começaram a se beijar.

Bem, Diário, depois de ver como Nicki tinha ficado triste quando brigou com seu namorado, eu deveria ficar feliz por ela por eles terem se reconciliado - mas por que, então, que eu achava aquela situação desconfortável? Nicki parecia genuinamente feliz dançando com ele, mas... Por que tomar esta iniciativa logo depois de brigar com Remo? Será que eles estavam brigando por causa dele? Será que... Oh não - eu pensei, horrorizada com o mero pensamento - será que eles estavam discutindo sobre o Lovegood porque o Remo _gostava_ da Nicki?

A cena que se passou nos próximos momentos apenas confirmou o que eu dizia: Remo, aparentemente arrependido do que tinha dito, estava voltando para encontrar Nicki quando se deparou com aquela cena - porém, além de seus punhos se cerrarem repentinamente, ele não mostrou nenhuma outra reação. Com uma voz estranhamente distante, ele se dirigiu a nós dois.

- Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, vou dormir. Cuidem um pouco do Sirius, ele já está na terceira garrafa. - e, sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu do salão com passos rápidos.

Mesmo que estivesse dançando com Michael, eu não pude deixar de notar o olhar furtivo que Nicki lançou à figura de cinza que se distanciava rapidamente.

Naquele momento, Diário, eu tinha em minhas mãos material para um melodrama de primeira... e o pior é que isto não era tudo.

- Céus, o que mais pode acontecer hoje ? - Potter perguntou, tentando tornar a atmosfera mais leve, mas o olhar que eu lhe lancei o silenciou.

Porém, aparentemente, o Destino parecia ter ouvido a frase de Potter e resolveu respondê-lo: Assim, poucos segundos depois, uma Ludmilla extremamente aborrecida andava rápido pelo salão, seguida por ninguém menos que Sirius Black, completamente bêbado.

- Ai, meu Merlin... - grunhiu Potter, adiantando-se para parar Sirius. - Aonde está aquele inútil do Rabicho quando precisamos dele?

Sob protestos horrivelmente altos de Sirius, nós dois conseguimos arrastar ele para fora da pista de dança e, decidindo que a mesa não era um lugar seguro o suficiente, rumamos para os jardins.

- Por que... - ele ofegava enquanto carregava grande parte do peso do amigo - você... teve... a brilhante... idéia... de ficar tão bêbado assim? - ele depositou Sirius no chão, que sentou-se com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ludi? Você está parecendo o Potter...

- Oh céus, ele bebeu de mais até para Sirius Black... - ele murmurou, passando a mãos por seus cabelos. - Deve ser porque a família dele está aqui hoje... - ele explicou, balançando a cabeça enquanto fazia Sirius se deitar. - Não sei se vou conseguir levar ele para cima neste estado...

- Então você vai deixá-lo aqui, simplesmente? - eu perguntei, perplexa. Pessoalmente, não tive muitas experiências com pessoas bêbadas ( o máximo que eu já tinha ficado era um pouquinho tonta, e olhe lá...), mas pela maneira que Potter conjurava água para dar a Sirius e desamarrava sua gravata, parecia que isto já havia acontecido algumas vezes.

- Na verdade, sim... - ele sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que estava deitado na grama, cantarolando. - No estado que ele está, eu não conseguiria carregar ele para cima nem mesmo com magia. É melhor esperar ele dormir um pouco, e na hora de sair damos um jeito... Daqui a pouco ele apaga e nós podemos voltar...

- Não sei... Acho que seria melhor se ficássemos por aqui, mesmo... Este baile já deu tudo o que tinha que dar. - eu disse, enquanto admirava o céu estrelado refletido no lago, que estava logo a nossa frente. Já chega de agitação por hoje.

- Você não concorda, Almofadinhas? - Tiago disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas o outro Maroto já estava roncando ao nosso lado.

- Isso acontece muitas vezes? - eu perguntei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

Antes de mais nada, uma pequena interrupção: Sim, Diário, eu me sentei ao lado dele. Sim, eu não aproveitei a deixa de dizer que as coisas estavam muito agitadas para simplesmente terminar aquela noite já um tanto quanto desastrosa. Eu simplesmente fui lá e me sentei ao seu lado. Na hora, eu estava apenas curiosa sobre a situação de Sirius, e a noite, apesar de já ser no final de outubro, estava agradável. Mas neste momento, depois de tudo o que ainda aconteceu, eu não posso deixar e me perguntar: O QUE, POR MIL DRAGÕES, VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO, Ó CRIATURA?!?!

Ao que parece, minha consciência tinha sido deixada na porta do meu dormitório...

Mas então, voltando à situação em que eu estava, Potter deu um sorriso torto.

- Isto, você quer dizer, o Sirius ficar bêbado? Sim, acontece algumas vezes, mas, como eu disse, desta vez ele se superou. Normalmente ele só fica um pouco "alegre", começa a ficar inconveniente com as garotas... E aí está o grande perigo: a QUAIS garotas ele consegue dar atenção. Se não cuidamos dele, no dia seguinte ele pode, sei lá, acordar num armário de vassouras com alguma feiosa, ou até mesmo com uma sonserina...

- Ou seja, proteger o Sirius de fazer o que ele melhor faz: usar uma garota e descartá-la, como um lenço de papel... Como se o único prejudicado fosse ser ele, pela garota em questão ser feia. Como se...

- E você acha que ele é o vilão da história, e que elas não sabem o que estão fazendo? - ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - É muito fácil dizer que somos nós os grandes malvados da história, mas elas sabem muito bem em que estão se metendo quando se trata de Sirius Black.

- E você deve achar que somos patéticas por isso, não – ergui minhas sobrancelhas, com um quê de ironia. – As próprias mulheres são responsáveis por grande parte do machismo... E quem não se dobra às regras é rejeitada. – eu estava olhando para o lago, vendo uma velha frustração aflorar em mim, e sentia que o Potter me observava atentamente.

Chacoalhando a cabeça, eu tratei de me fazer o mais confortável possível na grama: Tirei meus sapatos com um suspiro de alívio e coloquei a saia de tal forma que conseguisse sentar como quisesse, espalhando-o na grama.

- Você fica tão chateada com tudo isso justamente por não ser como as outras, não? – ele perguntou, lentamente, enquanto observava minhas ações.

Aquela pergunta, de certa forma, me surpreendeu. Geralmente, quando eu começava a tocar nesses assuntos, mesmo os meninos mais compreensivos reviravam os olhos, murmuravam algo como "feminista" e mudavam de assunto... Mas aparentemente, não o Potter. Como em muitas outras coisas, ele insistia... E quanto a mim, sem as luzes, as pessoas e suas expectativas, estava naquele momento tomada de uma estranha sensação de liberdade, que acabava deixando minha língua perigosamente solta...

- Não é só isso, na verdade... É simplesmente que todas elas no fundo sofrem, e sabem que sofrem... Mas simplesmente não fazem nada sobre o assunto, e tudo continua!

Para minha surpresa, ele estava sorrindo.

- Sabe, uma das coisas que mais chama a atenção em você é como você está sempre tentando mudar o mundo... Lily, a grande defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, berrando pelas causas justas... – geralmente eu encararia isso como uma provocação e responderia à altura – mas seu tom de voz não era provocativo – havia até mesmo um quê de... admiração? Potter, sendo capaz de coisas mais complexas do que puramente babar e se achar? A situação me dominava de tal forma que eu não conseguia mais agir normalmente – e era uma outra parte de mim, uma parte certamente perigosa, que tomava as rédeas.

Assim, eu simplesmente sorri de volta, ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Mas nunca te ocorreu, Lily, que as meninas também se beneficiem com isso? Que talvez nós também tenhamos sentimentos que a sociedade nos diga para esconder e reprimir?

- Não, porque vocês são a pura maldade encarnada... – mesmo que eu tenha dito a mim mesma que só estava fazendo isso para não perder a discussão "oficialmente", eu estava _brincando _com o Potter – não uma ironia maldosa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas nós estávamos oficialmente rindo juntos...

E ele riu, um tanto quanto surpreso, bagunçando seu cabelo instintivamente e me olhando com uma expressão estranha – como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez.

- Ah, e você acha que nós nos beneficiamos com isso, Sr. Potter? – eu continuei com meu tom leve – Você tem _noção_ de quantas coisas nós temos que fazer para agradar aos homens? Quantas coisas _dolorosas?_

Diante de sua expressão surpresa, uma idéia mais do que estranha se passou pela minha cabeça.

- Por exemplo, olhe estes sapatos – eu apontei para os delicados instrumentos de tortura que tinham esmagado meus pés pelas últimas horas. – Praticamente indispensável em qualquer ocasião formal, e considerado até "sexy" por muitos homens... Mas você tem idéia de como isso dói?

- Claro que eu não tenho idéia... Eu nunca usei! – ele deu de ombros, aparentemente se divertindo com a idéia, até que ele viu o brilho perigoso em meus olhos.

- Bem, então por que você não tenta? – eu ofereci a ele os sapatos, ao que seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Mas não, é muito grande... – pela primeira vez que eu me lembre na história da humanidade, Potter se arrastou voluntariamente para longe de mim. – e, e...

- Isso se resolve com um feitiço – eu disse, tirando minha varinha do bolso especialmente cortado em minha saia – e além disso, não era você que tinha proposto uma trégua de hostilidades hoje? Que estava tentando me entender? Talvez esse seja mais um passo para você se tornar de fato um ser humano... – Eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de chantagem – como exemplos recentes em minha vida mostram, tudo tendia a acabar muito mal – só que, de uma forma estranha, eu me sentia mais corajosa naquela semi-escuridão. Não havia ninguém para nos ver ou julgar (um Sirius apagado no chão não conta), e eu ainda teria uma chance de me divertir naquela noite... Isso é, além dos fins puramente didáticos da coisa.

Com um suspiro derrotado e murmúrios de "ah, se alguém me vê assim..", ele tirou os sapatos lentamente, mas precisou de ajuda para colocar os sapatos.

- Sem chance de essa coisa caber no meu pé, mesmo aumentada... – ele disse, franzindo a testa. Com um suspiro, eu me ajoelhei diante dele e o ajudei a colocar o sapato.

- Ai vai, Cinderela...

- Quem foi –

- Conto de fadas trouxa, deixa pra lá...

Quando terminamos, Potter reclamava de como seus dedinhos estavam amassados e o calcanhar apertado – e isso que ele não tinha nem ficado em pé ainda.

Tentar se equilibrar no salto agulha também foi uma tarefa quase impossível – por umas duas vezes ele caiu no chão – e quase também me levou junto – até que, na terceira tentativa, com as pernas tremendo do esforço de se manter equilibrado, ele conseguiu, tentando sorrir triunfalmente no meio de uma careta de dor.

- Há, viu só? Não é tão difícil assim...

- Ah é? E o que você me diz de andar, ou até mesmo _dançar_ nisso aí? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços com uma expressão vitoriosa.

Impulsionado pelo desafio, ele bravamente pegou minha mão e tentou colocar a outra na minha cintura – mas, no primeiro passo, pisou em falso e perdeu o equilíbrio – e, inevitavelmente, caímos os dois na grama.

Como você deve saber, Diário, em minha imensa sorte o Potter caiu em cima de mim – mas, tenho que admitir, teve o cuidado de tentar colocar o seu corpo para o lado e não me esmagar... Mas, inevitavelmente, seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, sua respiração rápida e quente perto do meu pescoço, e seus olhos indecifráveis no escuro...

Eu estava paralisada de surpresa - nem sabia se ainda estava respirando – com suas mãos ainda segurando as minhas na grama, e sua boca a centímetros da minha, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceria se ele se mexesse um pouco só e...

Foi então que ele fez a coisa que mais me surpreendeu desde que conheço Tiago Potter:

Ele se afastou de mim e deitou ao meu lado da grama, em silêncio.

Aquela seria a situação perfeita para ele me beijar – a escuridão, a grama macia, a conversa descontraída e toda a atmosfera que tinha sido criada... Eu não teria como fugir e talvez nem mesmo fosse gritar – eu estava quase hipnotizada pelos seus olhos e pela situação toda... Mas ele se afastou.

E o pior de tudo, Diário, é que uma parte de mim, depois do imenso alívio de não ter acontecido nada, estava desapontada por ele não ter me beijado.

Enquanto minha mente estava a mil, ele limpou a garganta, um pouco embaraçado. Nenhum dos dois tinha se dado ao trabalho de se levantar, e estávamos deitados na grama, lado a lado, roupas e cabelos bagunçados, e o Potter ainda usando os meus sapatos.

O silêncio se perdurou por alguns segundos, enquanto uma batalha sangrenta ocorria em meu cérebro, e Potter repentinamente quebrou o silêncio.

- Mercúrio... Mercúrio é o seu planeta. – de todas as coisas que eu esperava que ele dissesse, aquela era a última delas. Eu levantei a cabeça para fitá-lo, confusa.

- O que?

Ele bagunçou seus cabelos, apoiando o cotovelo no chão e a cabeça em sua mão.

- Eu fiquei um bom tempo pensando quando você disse que eu parecia Plutão... Aí eu vi que você se parece bem com Mercúrio. Além de ficar o mais longe possível de mim – ele deu um sorriso torto – é o que fica mais perto do sol, sempre o mais perto possível dos ideais que quer alcançar. Sua órbita não é nem um pouco inclinada – assim como você também não é muito receptiva a qualquer mudança na sua ordem das coisas. É um planeta extremamente rápido, e com temperaturas absurdamente quentes... Pode-se até dizer, explosivo...

E foram justamente essas palavras que definiram o curso da Grande Guerra Interior da Lily. A parte que tinha ficado desapontada quando ele desviou o rosto tinha ganhado um fortíssimo aliado: além de ele ter prestado atenção em algo que eu disse, ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de estudar para poder me responder dias e dias depois, depois de tanta confusão e intriga, depois de brigas e mais brigas... Ainda sim ele...

Com a minha cabeça praticamente explodindo com milhões de pensamentos simultâneos, eu fiz a única coisa que fazia sentido para mim naquele momento:

Eu beijei o Potter.

Sim... Eu. Lily Evans. Beijei. Tiago Potter.

Quando dei por mim, minhas mãos estavam bagunçando seus cabelos, imitando o gesto que tanto me irritara por anos a fio, enquanto ele, deitado de costas na grama, segurava minha cintura com firmeza, como se acreditasse que eu fosse sumir a qualquer instante.

E não estou falando de um beijinho superficial e rápido – estou falando de beijar _beijar,_ por um tempo que me parecia uma eternidade, e todas as vozes na minha mente simplesmente sumiram, deixando só as batidas do meu coração e o gosto dos seus lábios...

- O QUEEE? Vocêiiiix doiiiiiizaee... Naaaaaaaaah, eu devo é 'tar bêbado mehhmo... – a voz de Sirius nos interrompeu abruptamente, e de repente o mundo real fez sua entrada triunfante no meu cérebro – nós dois estávamos na frente do lago, deitados na grama, com um Sirius Black completamente bêbado desmaiado ao nosso lado, e estávamos nos beijando – e o pior, _eu_ é que tinha beijado o Potter.

Com um algo que lembrava muito um suspiro resignado, Potter lentamente tirou as mãos da minha cintura – desde quando eu deixava ele chegar tão perto assim? – e se levantou para ajudar seu amigo. O problema é que ele tinha se esquecido que estava usando os meus sapatos – e caiu de cara no chão.

Se ele já estava vermelho antes, as risadas excessivamente altas o deixaram quase roxo –e eu tinha a impressão que não era exatamente de vergonha. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, o Potter tinha sacado sua varinha, e Sirius foi jogado no lago gelado.

Praguejando em voz alta, mas um pouco mais sóbrio, Sirius se arrastou para fora, pingando e tremendo, e com um murmúrio de "não quero mais ninguém gripado aqui" eu comecei a secá-lo com magia, tentando ao máximo não olhar para o Potter. Assim, feliz de ter algo para ocupar minha mente e corpo e me distrair de pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu ajudei o Potter a levar o Sirius por um atalho até a Torre da Grifinória. Depois de muitos tropeços (e até uma pausa para ele vomitar em um vaso decorativo), finalmente chegamos no dormitório do sétimo ano e o largamos, exatamente como estava, em cima da cama.

Foi só quando Sirius começou a roncar que nossos olhares se cruzaram de novo – e uma tensão nova e extremamente estranha se formou sobre nós. Minha mente ainda estava em choque com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e Potter não parecia muito melhor do que eu – de repente seus movimentos eram hesitantes, e suas mãos praticamente não saiam mais do seu cabelo.

Foi só então que eu percebi que estávamos no _dormitório masculino_ e praticamente sozinhos...

- Lily, eu...

- Potter... – nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo, e os dois se aproximaram um passo um do outro, igualmente desconcertados. Uma parte de mim queria simplesmente pedir desculpas, dizer que tudo tinha só sido uma inclinação do momento e que não significava nada... Enquanto a outra morria de medo que ele dissesse isso e me dispensasse. Mas uma terceira força foi a que falou mais alto: a que me mandava procurar desesperadamente um lugar calmo para me enrolar e morrer – ou, não sendo tão dramática, juntar os caquinhos do meu cérebro para ver se o mundo voltaria a fazer algum sentido.

- Então... – ele começou, se aproximando, e eu dei um passo para trás.

- Então, boa noite, Potter... – eu disse, minha voz quase cedendo, e ia me virar quando ele me puxou pela mão e me beijou, de uma forma curta, mas enfática.

- Boa noite... – ele disse em meu ouvido, um quase-sussurro que me deu arrepios...

Eu praticamente sai correndo, com medo de quais outras loucuras eu pudesse fazer se continuasse neste estado, e me refugiei no (ainda vazio) meu dormitório. Não tinha nem passado da meia noite, e eu ainda podia ouvir a música no Salão Principal bem baixinho. Finalmente eu estava sozinha e segura, com um tmepo para pensar – e para me horrorizar com o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Eu beijei Tiago Potter. Não foi ele quem me forçou, nem enganou, nem absolutamente nada – EU tomei a iniciativa. Aquele que eu odiei por tantos anos, que me irritava, me atormentava, representava tudo o que havia de nojento e errado em um homem, e que ultimamente, além de tudo, me confundia e intrigava...

O que, com mil dragões, tinha acontecido comigo? Era o ambiente? Era o momento só? Era a tensão irreprimível que havia entre nós? POR QUE, POR QUE EU FIZ ISSO???

// enorme borrão de tinta //

Me desculpe, Diário, mas minha mão estava tremendo de mais...

Enfim, quando vesti o meu pijama e me preparei para dormir, descobri que nunca iria conseguir sequer fechar os olhos no meio de tanta confusão mental, então resolvi fazer alguma coisa para tentar organizar tudo – e escrever tudo no diário, pensei, talvez fosse a melhor forma de tentar entender o que eu fiz. Mas cheguei ao final, e estou tão confusa quanto estava no começo – Não entendo por que eu fiz isso, não entendo por que eu agi assim, porque o Potter agiu assim, não sei o que pensar, o que sentir, e muito menos o que fazer...

E se a situação já não estivesse complicada o suficiente, amanhã provavelmente eu vou ter que encará-lo de novo... E as outras pessoas?

Por que esse maldito Potter foi existir e virar o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo?

Por que minha maldita consciência resolveu falhar bem na hora que eu mais precisava dela?

Por que existe uma parte de mim que recusa qualquer razão e simplesmente se rebela e faz essas loucuras todas?

O meu "eu" normal diria que é tudo culpa do Potter, mas a minha lógica não deixa – dessa vez, a culpa é toda minha. De repente existe todo uma Lily nova que eu não conhecia – e, se eu não me conheço direito, como vou sequer tentar conhecer aquela criatura que eu tinha como inimigo e agora...

E agora, o que ele é?

Eu queria desesperadamente poder dizer que não significa nada, mas uma onda de sentimentos estranhos me invade só de pensar nisso. Queria dizer que foi uma coisa só física – afinal, ele é bonito – e que eu posso dizer pra ele simplesmente que o beijei pra ele parar de encher o saco de uma vez – mas eu não sei se tenho força o suficiente para mentir tanto.

Talvez... Talvez isso signifique algo para mim. Talvez, todo esse tempo eu...

Não. Isso é impossível. Simplesmente impossível. Não, não pode ser...

Tenho que parar de escrever, porque não consigo nem mais organizar os pensamentos direito que não tenham a ver com me afogar na banheira ou nunca mais sair do dormitório...

Lily.

**N/A: E então... O quão fora de forma eu estou? Não sei se dá para notar, mas metade do capítulo foi escrita há uns 2 anos, enquanto outra parte foi bem mais recente... **

**É que eu fico me perguntando se o tanto que eu mudei de lá para cá afetou meu jeito de escrever e ver as coisas também...**

**Quando a DM entrou em "hibernação", eu era uma menina de oitava série passando por uma época solitária e turbulenta, que nunca tinha nem mesmo beijado alguém...**

**E agora tenho quase 18, passei por alguns bocadinhos de céu e de inferno, me apaixonei, me decepcionei, viajei, e agora estou às portas de mais muitas enormes mudanças na minha vida...**

**Mas meu amor por escrever é uma constante. A falta de tempo (sim, a famosa falta de tempo) foi responsável, em grande parte, por esse atraso – afinal, estudar para o Vestibular E para um diploma internacional me fez desconhecer o significado da expressão "tempo livre", e minha vida pessoal não foi exatamente uma lagoa calma nesse tempo... Mas, na realidade, não tem nenhuma desculpa: Larguei a Dois Mundos por um tempão, e hoje, de repente, me deu vontade de escrever de novo. E eu escrevi.**

**Aiai... Então, mais um muito obrigada a todos os que não desistiram e estão ouvindo minha ladainha até agora e... Bem... Talvez seja de mais pedir para deixarem uma review, mas me deixaria muito feliz...**

**Enfim, é bom estar de volta!**

**Lily** **Dragon.**


End file.
